Gryffondor et Serpentard unis pour la force
by Mackk
Summary: Dumbledore organise une épreuve hors Poudlard pour les aspics... Et décide de réunir nos amis et leurs ennemis formant un groupe plus que déséquilibré. Il pense peut-être ainsi pouvoir les unir? Et vous, pensez-vous comme eux qu'il est simplement timbré?
1. Lorsque Dumbledore s'en mêle

_Bonjouuur! _

_Ben voilà, je sais que je viens à peine de poster un chapitre de ma première fic, mais vu que je suis en pleine écriture de celle-ci je me suis dit que j'aurais besoin de votre avis et de vos conseils pour la continuer, et non attendre la fin de l'autre pour la publier!_

_En gros, je publierai les deux en même temps, une les lundis (celle-ci, si l'intro vous plait sinon je laisse tomber!) et l'autre les vendredi. _

_Donc, ceci est une mini (très mini!) intro, j'attends de voir si elle vous plait ou pas. J'y rajoute aussi le premier chapitre car l'intro est vraiment insignifiante :p! Allez-y sincèrement, est-ce qu'elle vaut la peine d'être continuée?_

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatiente! :D _

_Bisouu et merci d'avance!,_

_Mackk._

_Je précise que je répondrai aux reviews d'auteurs (non-anonymes) directement et aux reviews anonymes sur la fic mais dans le chapitre suivant celui de la review, comme ça je ne passe pas mon temps à changer les documents de la fic, sinon je galère!_

_(ce premier chapitre est du point de vue d'Hermione! Ce sera le seul)_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**1. Lorsque Dumbledore s'en mêle…**

Ça y est. Puis-je mourir ? Non je ne blague pas ! Mais… ? Roh et puis zut ! Pourquoi sous prétexte d'être une « grande sorcière » on ne peut même plus attenter à sa vie ?...

Bon, je stoppe là ma litanie. Je suppose que vous voulez des explications pour essayer de suivre ma pensée de torture ? Je me trouve en cet instant même dans une sorte de citrouille géante (Dumbledore, vieux farceur…) en direction de l'Amérique Latine.

Pourquoi l'Amérique Latine, direz-vous ? Je ne sais pas, encore un coup de Dumbledore, mais ce n'est pas _exactement_ ce qui me préoccupe… Je me trouve ici, dans cette… belle citrouille… avec Ron. Mon petit ami. Qui essaye tant bien que mal de me faire rester calme, parce qu'en face de nous se trouvent Malefoy, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle.

Quelle est cette sale blague, me direz-vous alors (à juste titre !) ? Parce qu'il est évident que ce n'est pas une _bonne_ blague. Il se trouve que notre _charmant_ directeur (et oui, je l'apprécie nettement moins depuis ce sale coup… il l'a cherché en même temps !) a pensé qu'il serait judicieux de nous faire un petit parcours de mise en épreuve avant les aspics.

En effet, vous lisez bien, pas la peine de courir chez l'ophtalmo. Il a fait ça pour tous les élèves, encore heureux ! Mais nous, il a jugé utile de nous unir. Sûrement qu'il est assez fou pour croire qu'on peut s'entendre ? Allez savoir.

Il se trouve que je suis dans cette ignoble citrouille avec les pires gens que je connaisse. Et j'ai la haine (non, vrai ?).

A priori, Harry aurait du être avec nous, mais évidemment, il a demandé à Dumbledore de rester avec lui pour s'entrainer plutôt à vaincre Voldemort, et le vieux sadique a _gentiment_ accepté. Nous par contre, il a dit qu'on devrait participer.

Parvati nous accompagne, nous étions sensés être quatre Gryffondors et quatre Serpentards, mais sans Harry, en plus, nous sommes en position de faiblesse ! Voilà qui risque d'être réjouissant. Il nous a fait sa tête de chien battu avant de nous dire au revoir, comme si ça pouvait nous consoler ! Il nous a lâchés ! Mais bon, il est vrai qu'il va bosser dur. Sans Malefoy, toutefois ! Qu'est-ce que Rogue contre Malefoy ? Un apéritif, voilà tout.

Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, je n'arrive en aucun cas à faire baisser la pression qui se situe sous ma boite crânienne. Dans deux secondes j'explose, vous serez prévenus ! En plus Ron me serre fort contre lui, essayant de me bercer pour me calmer. Le pauvre, il fait ça de tout cœur, mais comment peut-il douter de la capacité que ça a à m'oppresser encore plus ? Les mecs j'vous jure… Je ne vais tout de même pas l'engueuler lui, il me soutient.

Par contre, depuis le début du voyage, les Serpentards nous regardent tous avec des regards goguenards, et Malefoy a un sourire méprisant au visage, tout en me fixant. Il sait bien que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, et il n'attend que ça, le salaud !

Parvati me regarde désolée avec une main légère mais compatissante sur ma main, ce qui, oui, a le don de m'apaiser un peu.

Nous venons de lire une lettre de Dumbledore (le cachotier l'avait planquée dans le frigo du monstre citrouille…) qui dit que ce voyage durera approximativement trois mois. TROIS MOIS ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque, ou vomir, ce qui aurait été moins classe, mais bon… Et ce n'est pas tout. Je crois qu'il a décidé de voir jusqu'où allaient nos capacités de survie vis-à-vis d'évènements plus que suicidaires, quitte à nous tuer… juste pour voir… Par Merlin !

Bref, on se calme, tout baigne, je continue de vous raconter la lettre. Oui oui, je suis zen. Donc. Dans cette (foutue) merveilleuse lettre, en plus de notre annonce de mort, il y avait une sorte de petit livre dans lequel on devrait trouver des indices et s'inspirer, en règle générale. Il y avait une carte, un parcours à suivre pour pouvoir revenir à Poudlard _uniquement_ lorsque nous aurions fini toutes les activités (à la bonne heure…). Il y avait aussi quelques sorts à apprendre, des pages volantes donc.

Il était précisé qu'il comptait sur notre ruse et notre _esprit d'équipe_. BEN OUI BIEN SÛR ! En fait il veut juste vider un peu l'école parce qu'elle est trop peuplée, j'en suis sure, c'est pas possible autrement. Le jour où on aura ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'esprit d'équipe, il sera clair qu'un de nous se sera décidé à utiliser l'Impérium (autant l'envoyer se noyer sans utiliser l'horrible Avada Kedavra !... pour nous en tout cas, je suis sûre que les Serpentards ne se gêneraient pas).

Heureusement, grâce à l'Armée de Dumbledore, Ron, Parvati et moi savons déjà utiliser à la perfection les sorts de Stupéfixion, de Patronum et de Désarmement. Ça nous sera d'une grande aide ! Et puis, ça va nous permettre de nous moquer de ces serpents… Haha ! En fait, si on arrive à être toujours en position de force, on peut peut-être passer de bons moments ? Les humilier serait tellement…

Je fus interrompue dans ma rêverie par la très désagréable voix de Malefoy.

- « Le problème, ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème, c'est votre façon de réagir face à ce problème. Compris ? », récita-t-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Ce vieux fou devrait se jeter sous un hippogriffe moi je vous le dis !

- Malefoy, ferme-là. Cette lettre est évidemment destinée à quelqu'un qui a un QI nettement plus grand que le tien. Il veut dire par là que ça dépend de nous si on veut que cette «merveilleuse» expérience se transforme en cauchemar, je lance acide.

Je ne veux en aucun cas le laisser gagner aujourd'hui. Ni demain, ni après demain, ni le reste d'ailleurs. Mais c'est du déjà vu ! A ce moment de pensées plus noires les unes que les autres (non, je n'ai pourtant pas de penchant gothique…Merlin est sûrement contre moi aujourd'hui) je me mets à réfléchir à notre situation.

Au fur et à mesure, il sera inévitable qu'il y ait des accidents. Dans ce cas, il faudra jeter un sort (qu'il faudra d'ailleurs apprendre le plus vite possible, je m'y mettrai dès que j'aurai fini de broyer du noir !) et le dit corps disparaîtra et réapparaîtra directement à l'infirmerie de Pomfresh. Ça veut dire qu'on ne finira jamais tous.

Je suis hésitante, sur ce point. Je n'ai en aucun cas envie de rester plus de deux minutes là-bas. Mais vous me connaissez aussi, je ne me laisserai jamais battre ! Encore moins par Malefoy ! Sauf que si je me bats, je me retrouverai sûrement seule avec lui à la fin, vu que ce qui lui sert d' « amis » (je n'ai jamais compris les relations des Serpentards?) est d'une nullité quasi révoltante et qu'ils vont vite partir. Ron est plus fort qu'eux, mais très maladroit et impulsif, et Parvati n'est pas prête.

Je ne veux pas me retrouver seule avec Malefoy. Mais le laisserais-je gagner ? Oserais-je seulement… ? Non. C'est décidé, je reste ici, et par ma propre initiative cette fois. Je vais défendre mon honneur et celui de notre beau trio (trahi par un certain binoclard mais soit ! Je l'ai déjà pardonné... je suis trop gentille, pff !). Je vais le ratatiner, et nous venger. Je vais lui montrer ce qu'une née moldue peut faire !

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Alors, mon premier chapitre ? :D Je ne vous ai pas fait fuir quand même ? Vous en pensez quoi ? :D**


	2. Citrouille géante et tente magique

_Voilà le « deuxième » chapitre ce qui reviendrait à en être le premier vu que le 1 est une intro plus que décevante niveau taille... :p Mais soit, on appellera ça le deuxième, ok? XD_

_Donc voilà, je vous le publie en même temps que l'intro pour savoir si cette fic vous intéresse, si je la continue où j'arrête là :) Faites-moi savoir votre avis! _

_Bisousses!_

Bon alors, du à une review ((**Tagadastraw**, en réponse :) et pour info pour les autres ;) )), Je publierai la suite de cette fic-ci les lundis, mais la suite lundi prochain seulement et non aujourd'hui vu que j'ai publié hier les deux premiers chapitres! (sauf si elle vous plait vraiment et que vous êtes pas mal à manifester, alors j'pourrai poster les vendredis en même temps que l'autre ;) :D héhé!)

_Voilà voilà :D_

_(Ici commence la partie ou les pensées d'un peu tous les personnages sont exprimés au moment voulu, en gardant Hermione comme personnage principal, Drago viendra bientôt s'ajouter cependant. Je parlerai donc à la troisième personne)_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**2. Citrouille géante et tente magique**

Une lueur de détermination passa dans ses yeux et s'y encra, tandis qu'elle levait le regard vers Malefoy. Celui-ci fut plus que surpris. Ca, pour un revirement ! Que lui veut-elle à présent ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Il pensait depuis le début que ce serait une partie de plaisir, mais là, il avait un petit doute… Serait-elle prête à se battre ? Résisterait-elle ?

Note pour lui-même : Pousser Granger au bout.

Après avoir levé le regard vers lui, Hermione se retourna vers Ron. Pourquoi cette fouine ne laisse paraître aucun sentiment ? Seulement ce visage impassible ! Merlin ! Elle aurait tellement voulu le voir troublé, terrifié, énervé… ? Quelque chose de mal ! Il avait l'air de prendre tout ça du meilleur côté qui soit ! Incroyable ! On aurait dit qu'il était né pour faire chier !

- Ron ? Tu n'as pas quelque chose pour se changer les idées ?, lui demande-t-elle à voix basse, le suppliant du regard.

- J'ai un jeu d'échecs version sorcier… ? Tu veux jouer ?

- Oui, tout mieux que ne rien faire !, s'exclame-t-elle.

- Et on laisse Parvati seule ?, s'enquit-il.

- Non… Parvati ?, appelle-t-elle plus fort.

La jeune fille se colle plus à elle pour entendre ce qu'elle a à dire.

- On va jouer aux échecs version sorcier, mais tu peux venir parler, tu veux ?

- Oui, avec joie ! Je commence à désespérer.

- Merlin, bienvenue au club.

Evidemment, impossible de penser que Malefoy aurait pu la fermer.

- Un jeu d'échecs ? Haha ! Je parie que vous êtes trop nuls. Les Gryffondors en jeu de ruse, on aura tout vu.

- Occupe-toi de ton cul Malefoy, répondit nonchalamment Ron en préparant le jeu.

Hermione eut un sourire à cette vue. Il était indifférent, et elle était sûre que c'était parce que ce jeu était bien une des seules choses auxquelles il aurait pu battre n'importe qui si on le provoquait. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avancer sa main et de la passer dans ses cheveux roux avec tendresse. Il souleva le regard vers elle, et elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, auquel il répondit non sans un léger rosissement (très mignon !).

Au même moment Malefoy faisait une grimace de dégout, Parvati se demandait si elle allait vraiment devoir tenir tout le temps la chandelle, Pansy réfléchissait à tous les défauts qu'elle pourrait faire circuler après et Crabbe et Goyle les fixaient semblant ne rien comprendre, à leur habitude. Ron, de son côté, se disait qu'il avait la meilleure fille qu'il eut pu rêver comme petite amie, et qu'il l'aimait. Oui, il était dans une bonne passe en ce jour, heureusement pour Hermione !

Ils jouèrent pendant très longtemps. Evidemment ce fut Ron qui gagna, Hermione étant trop occupée à faire fuir ses pions pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas mal !... Mais ça permit à la jeune fille de se changer les idées. Elle et Parvati avaient parlé d'un peu de tout, Ron se mêlant de temps en temps à la conversation.

Les remarques acerbes des Serpentards avaient évidemment fusé, mais ils avaient simplement répondu que la jalousie était un vilain défaut, et puis avaient choisi l'indifférence. Bingo ! («and the winner is... »). Les Serpentards avaient parlé, puis joué aux cartes version sorcier. Heureusement que cette citrouille était grande ! Citrouille qui d'ailleurs commençait à sentir le pourri. Grande idée d'agrandir un légume ! Et le temps ça compte pas ? Elle allait tomber en morceaux ! « Merlin… » pensa pour la millième fois Hermione, exaspérée.

- Granger ?, entendit-on Pansy appeler.

Hermione leva le regard vers elle, ahurie, en signe de question.

- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de te comporter comme une fille ?, lâcha la Serpentarde venimeuse.

- Comment ça ?, s'offusqua Hermione.

- Eh bien tu sais, te faire belle… Choisir de beaux habits… ou le fais-tu… déjà ?, continua-t-elle d'un air innocent.

- Et toi Parkinson, siffla la Gryffondor en colère, est-ce que tu n'es pas découragée de passer tellement de temps devant un miroir pour n'y voir aucun changement qui te différencie d'un phacochère ?

Ron éclata de rire et la tira vers lui par la taille, pour être sûr de garder le contrôle tout de même. Elle se laissa faire, bien trop contente de se sentir protégée par ses grands bras, et se nicha contre son torse tout en ne lâchant pas Pansy du regard. Cette dernière ouvrit grand la bouche et fronça les sourcils en signe d'indignation totale. Malefoy, étrangement, avait l'air amusé. Vraiment, les Serpentards avaient de drôles d'amitiés !

- Granger !, termina par prononcer la fille au groin, tu oses !

- Quoi ? Constater de simples faits ? Oui, je le fais même souvent.

- Je ne te permets pas… !, commença à se défendre l'autre.

- Je suis la miss je-sais-tout, tu te souviens ? J'ai toujours raison, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Tu m'en voies navrée, insista-t-elle avec un air faussement compatissant.

La Serpentarde piqua un fard et se retourna, hors d'elle, vers la fenêtre magique de la citrouille. Hermione, plus que fière, se blottit contre le torse du grand Ron qui la serra contre lui.

- Y'a des hôtels pour ça !, railla Malefoy avec une moue de profond dégoût.

- Oh, ça te dérange la fouine ?, s'enquit Ron avec un air prétentieux.

Le Serpentard lui jeta un air dédaigneux avant de répondre à l'affirmative, et Ron, le regardant avec un sourire sadique, prit le menton d'Hermione et lui roula une pelle. Une pelle ! Devant tous le monde ! Elle ne savait pas si continuer ou si l'envoyer balader en Alaska ! Quel culot ! Il savait pourtant très bien qu'elle avait en horreur les démonstrations ainsi exposées ! Même si elle aimait ça. Ca allait la poursuivre, Malefoy n'allait jamais la lâcher ! Mais bon, vu que c'était fait… Et que Malefoy avait l'air profondément dégouté… Elle répondit au baiser avec ardeur pour leur clouer le bec à tous. Qui d'autre ose encore la traiter de prude ? Mh ?

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, le souffle court, elle le regarda avec un sourire mais un regard réservé pour lui qui lui disait qu'il allait lui payer ça. Il lui fit un sourire contrit et resserra son étreinte, comme pour se faire pardonner. Elle se tourna et vit Crabbe et Goyle le regard baissé… gênés ?, Pansy totalement sous le choc et Malefoy dont la mine de dégout profond avait été complétée par une petite touche d'horreur. Parvati rangeait docilement le jeu d'échecs. Hermione sur le coup, fut vraiment fière, mais elle se promit de ne plus le refaire et de ne plus mettre Parvati mal à l'aise. La pauvre après tout, elle était avec quatre sales Serpentards et un couple… !

Elle lança un regard vainqueur à Malefoy qui la fusilla lui-même du regard, se leva et alla se rasseoir à sa place de départ, côté fenêtre. Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard, au bonheur de tous ! … Sauf qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à arriver… là.

Là où, exactement ? Eh bien c'était bien ça le problème, tiens ! Où diable étaient-ils ? La citrouille en décomposition se crasha (plus qu'atterrit, ce qui ne serait pas vraiment réaliste) en plein milieu d'un champs en feu. Ils sortirent (ou furent catapultés, si on va par là !) dehors, tombant tous les uns sur des autres, crise de toux commune à cause de l'odeur répugnante qui sortait maintenant de la fameuse citrouille.

- C'est une blague ?, tenta Malefoy en se relevant, tandis que tous regardaient les alentours.

- BON, fit Hermione bien décidée à ce que tout se passe le mieux possible. On va arrêter de se plaindre vu que personne ne viendra nous secourir de ce calvaire, et on va plutôt tous se concentrer pour trouver un indice, une issue, un hibou messager, n'importe quoi.

- Eh bien Granger, tu prends la tête du groupe ? Comme si tu en étais capable !

- Malefoy, j'ai dit TOUT le monde se concentre, lâcha-t-elle en lui lançant un regard digne de glacer un volcan en éruption.

Il se tut et obtempéra. Ce fut Pansy qui cria la première.

- Regardez la citrouille !, s'écria-t-elle.

Ils se retournèrent tous en un même sursaut, inquiets. La citrouille était en train de se transformer en tente géante, avec une lettre accrochée à la porte. Ils se regardèrent d'une mine entre la perplexité, le découragement et l'indignation… Encore ?

Ce fut Malefoy qui s'avança pour prendre la lettre, comme les fois précédentes. On remarquait déjà que c'était Hermione qui dirigeait et lui qui affrontait tout nonchalamment, à son habitude. Ca ne dérangeait aucun des autres membres du groupe, ce qui confirma à Hermione que si elle se battait (ce qu'elle ferait, foi de Granger!) elle serait en effet seule avec Malefoy au final. Génial. Même si elle s'était déjà fait la réflexion, à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait elle avait une de ces briques rouges moldues coincée dans l'estomac. Il allait falloir qu'elle commence à s'y faire et surtout qu'elle fasse tout son possible pour que tout se passe bien. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas se disputer 24h/24 ! Comment feraient-ils sinon ?... Et là, encore une fois, étant Hermione Granger, l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Ils allaient eux-mêmes se mettre hors jeu. Merlin ! Ils allaient eux-mêmes se mettre des battons dans les roues si ça continuait comme ça ! Elle allait devoir avoir une conversation sérieuse avec eux. Enfin, si elle y arrivait… « Que le ciel nous tombe sur la tête, et ça ne ferait que faciliter la tâche ! », pensa-t-elle exaspérée.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Malefoy avait déjà atteint la tente et décacheté la lettre. Il lut.

- « Chers élèves, » récita-t-il, « voici une tente dans laquelle vous passerez la nuit. Vous devez sûrement être fatigués, le voyage en citrouille n'est pas de tout repos ! De plus, vous devez manger, reprendre des forces pour la suite. Le champs en feu sous vos yeux sera demain votre première étape. Rappelez-vous, esprit d'équipe ! Le frigo de la tente est largement rempli, je veux que vous fassiez un bon dîner entre vous pour apprendre à mieux vous connaître et vous préparer de la meilleure façon pour demain. Que la fête commence ! ».

Il referma la lettre, fronçant le nez.

- Pff, Salazar, c'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

- Malheureusement il n'y a rien de plus clair, Malefoy. Rentrons, ça ne sert à rien de nous plaindre dehors et risquer de nous faire carboniser ! On n'a pas le choix, mettons un peu du nôtre aussi.

- Tu rêves Granger.

- MALEFOY, finit-elle par exploser, j'ai horreur de devoir prononcer ces mots alors fais un effort ! Dumbledore dit, nous on exécute, ça s'arrête là pour notre plus grand malheur à tous certes, mais c'est ainsi ! Alors allons tous dans la tente et faisons notre possible pour ne pas provoquer de catastrophe avant d'avoir ne serait-ce que commencé ! Ce serait con qu'on se court-circuite nous-mêmes ! Vous êtes Serpentards et nous sommes Gryffondors ! On peut le faire ! On va les battre tous et nous concentrer sur la victoire pour oublier un peu la haine, pour montrer que ce vieux ne nous intimide pas ! Compris ?

Devant tant de détermination Malefoy se tut et l'observa longuement. Elle voulait se concentrer sur la victoire, c'était une battante ! Une vrai Gryffondor, bien sûr, mais cette force, cette détermination était tout simplement incroyable. Il resta un moment ébahi par la force de la lionne, qui semblait par dehors bien la miss je-sais-tout mais plutôt celle des livres de la bibliothèque, puis parla (sachant que durant tout ce temps il avait gardé son masque impassible, ce qui fit que toutes ses réflexions sont restées pour lui uniquement… radin !).

- Tu nous demande de nous unir là ou je rêve, Granger ?, lança-t-il narquois.

- Ou au moins de faire semblant !, s'exaspéra-t-elle en voyant sa tête moqueuse. J'ai horreur de passer pour faible, et nous n'avons aucune raison de l'être, alors ON RENTRE.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et s'élança vers la tente dans laquelle elle entra, laissant sans possibilité de réponse tout le groupe qui l'écoutait attentivement. Les trois autres Serpentards l'admiraient assez secrètement. Quelle force, eux n'auraient jamais pu ! Ron semblait très fier et lui emboita le pas (non sans lancer un regard suffisant à Malefoy), Parvati les suivit regardant droit devant elle mais le pas décidé. Les quatre serpents regardèrent les lions si gracieux disparaître dans la tente, dégageant tant de détermination. Ils comptaient se battre, eux aussi ! Pas intérêt à les laisser les ridiculiser ! Ils pouvaient les égaler sans aucun problème ! Eux avaient la ruse ! Ils allaient voir !

Malefoy fixa la tente et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers l'entrée, pour montrer qu'ils ne l'intimidaient pas, ce qui donna évidemment le courage à ses disciples qui le suivirent dignement. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils furent ébahis. La tente était bel et bien agrandie magiquement, mais elle était magnifique et en même temps petite. Le vieux l'avait fait exprès pour qu'ils soient obligés de rester toujours tous ensemble ! Quelle plaie ! Leurs lits étaient séparés par chambre de filles ou de garçons. (Pauvre Ron !)

Hermione se tenait déjà devant une bibliothèque bien remplie avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Drago eut la sagesse de se demander à quoi ça leur servirait mais décida de ne pas lancer de piques maintenant, plus prudent. Parvati était déjà en train d'explorer le frigo.

- Hermione, tu m'aides ? Pansy ?

- Bien sûr !, s'exclama Hermione en se dirigeant vers le frigo.

Pansy grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, d'où ressortait clairement le mot « domestiques ! » mais suivit le chemin tout de même, non sans lever les yeux au ciel pour la forme. Arrivées au frigo, elles remarquèrent que les garçons ne bougeaient pas alors Hermione sut qu'elle devait _encore_ prendre la parole.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va tout faire ?, interrogea-t-elle.

Pas de réponse, ils la regardèrent simplement. Ron se dirigeait déjà vers la cuisine, docile et surtout habitué aux travaux ménagers. Malefoy le regarda, méprisant.

- Vous venez tous ici, peut-être qu'on n'a pas confiance pour vous confier la cuisine, mais vous préparerez le reste !, s'énerva Hermione.

- Tu parles de la table ?, demanda Malefoy faussement innocent, sans se départir de son air narquois

- Eh bien oui, tu crois que je parle du pape ?

- C'est qui le pape ?, s'enquit Ron.

Hermione roula des yeux. Moldu. Elle n'arrivait jamais à faire la différence à temps ! Malefoy allait encore se moquer d'elle, magnifique.

- C'est un moldu Ron, trop long à expliquer. Bref, bougez-vous !

Malefoy agrandit son sourire et tandis qu'elle se retournait il la rappela pour qu'elle le regarde à nouveau.

- Granger ?

- Quoi encore Malefoy ?, dit-elle en soupirant fortement.

Il leva sa baguette et quelques gestes plus tard la table s'était agrandie, comportait tous les plats, les couverts, les verres et même les serviettes et la nappe dont elle avait besoin. Hermione regarda la nouvelle table les yeux ronds, puis remonta son regard vers Malefoy, toujours aussi stupéfaite. Il rit ouvertement d'elle, puis s'exclama.

- Voilà ! Appelez-nous quand le dîner sera prêt les filles.

Elle explosa comme un feu d'artifices meurtrier (intérieurement). On aurait presque vu la fumée sortir de ses oreilles et de ses narines, c'est tout dire ! Mais elle garda le silence et se retourna hargneuse vers la cuisinière. Ron, lui, était totalement émerveillé par ce que Malefoy venait de faire.

- Hermione, vint-il lui souffler discrètement, tu crois que si je lui demande…

- Ron tu rêves ou quoi ?

- Non, t'as raison, dit-il apitoyé. Dommage… !

Elle roula des yeux, exaspérée et continua à préparer la nourriture. Pansy râlait mais ne disait rien et elle l'en remercia intérieurement. La haine ne s'oubliait pas en instants, mais elle eut la décence de garder ses pensées sombres pour elle et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Hermione cette dernière lui fit un sourire éclatant et tellement sincère qu'elle en désarma la Serpentarde qui se figea. Hermione qui n'exigeait en aucun cas la pareille continua sa tâche, histoire de la laisser s'habituer à voir qu'elle pouvait aussi être sympathique, enfin, dès qu'on ne la provoquait pas !

Ils mangèrent en silence ce soir là. Il est vrai qu'ils étaient tous très fatigués, mais ils ne savaient surtout pas quoi dire. Ils n'allaient pas parler chacun de leur côté, et s'insulter aurait viré au cauchemar ! Apparemment, chacun avait accepté ce qu'Hermione avait dit et elle en était vraiment heureuse. Le seul qui ne contribuait pas était Malefoy, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, même si ça avait le don de l'irriter. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait établir une relation « neutre » avec les autres Serpentards. Pas amitié, ça c'est sur ! (elle frissonna à l'idée), mais pouvoir entretenir une conversation sans se tuer, mais également (faut pas rêver !) sans non plus rire. Sauf avec Malefoy évidemment, qui ne cesserait jamais d'être sujet d'une haine profonde.

Il s'amusait à lancer des regards méprisants, suffisants et même amusés à toute la table, surtout aux Gryffondors. Il s'amusait à intimider Parvati qui rougissait et ne savait pas où se mettre, et à Ron qui avait du mal à ne pas avaler de travers à chaque fois qu'il croisait les perles grises. Et puis quoi, ce n'est pas si facile de manger avec cette vue immonde ! Ce n'est pas dans l'habitude ! Comment voulez-vous manger normalement avec une fouine à table ? Tout bonnement impossible. Les animaux domestiques dehors !

Il ne put évidemment pas s'empêcher de lancer des remarques acerbes durant le dîner, mais Hermione y répondait sèchement (si possible avant Ron, sinon il ne se contrôlait pas !), coupant court à la conversation.

Lorsqu'ils finirent, Hermione profita du fait de pouvoir donner un ordre à Malefoy, au moins une fois dans sa vie. Il fallait lui rendre la pareille ! Il s'était ouvertement moqué d'elle lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de mettre la table !

- Malefoy ?, appela-t-elle.

Celui-ci se retourna, étonné qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Si on va par là, même si on y va pas je sais, son air nonchalant et distrait pour le coup le faisait ressembler à un ange vulnérable. Quelle blague ! Un ange Malefoy ! C'est pas parce qu'il est blond que c'est une raison ! Et vulnérable ? Fais-moi rire. Les apparences sont bien trompeuses ! Il l'interrogea du regard redevenu impassible. Elle sourit malicieuse, et reprit.

- Je te laisse le soin de débarrasser la table !

Il se figea choqué, puis lui lança un regard meurtrier avant d'afficher à nouveau son sourire suffisant et, toujours en la fixant, sans un regard pour la table, il tendit la baguette en sa direction, la fit pivoter quelques fois sans un mot, et l'instant d'après, tout était comme à leur arrivée, et il ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée des yeux. « Voilà ! », lança-t-il d'un air indifférent. Elle lui lança un regard exaspéré bien que glacial tandis qu'il affichait un air vainqueur, tourna les talons et alla vers Ron.

- Ron ?

- Oui ma puce ?

- Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir, c'est tout bonnement impossible, par Merlin !

- Tu rigoles ? Tu t'en sors comme une chef Hermione ! T'as pas vu comment tu les as cloué sur place tantôt ? Ca va aller, je te le promets !

Elle lui sourit faiblement, un peu rassurée par ses paroles.

- J'ai besoin de ton soutien, tu sais. Je peux me montrer forte mais depuis tout à l'heure je sens que je vais péter un câble…

- Oh non ! Et Merlin sait qu'Hermione qui pète un câble c'est tout simplement ingérable ! Horreur ! Je promets d'éviter ça !, fit-il un air faussement terrifié.

Elle lui frappa affectueusement l'épaule.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Mais pas du tout…, fit-il en lui souriant et la ramenant vers lui par la taille.

On entendit un « Pff » s'échapper d'une des personnes (on se demande bien qui !) mais n'y prêtant pas plus attention il l'embrassa, et cette fois-ci elle fut amplement ravie qu'il le fasse. De toute façon, ils n'allaient avoir aucune intimité pendant trois mois, et elle n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir si longtemps non plus ! Au moins le matin et le soir… Et puis ça a le don de dégouter Malefoy, c'est pas si mal !

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle sourit béatement et plongea son visage dans son cou.

- Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-elle en déposant un baiser à la base de son cou.

- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou et ses cheveux, humant son odeur (enivrante, qui plus est !).

- Bonne nuit tout le monde, dit-elle plus fort en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

- Tu vas déjà te coucher ?, demanda Parvati étonnée.

- Bien sur, elle a besoin de ses heures de sommeil la petite Granger, elle est fragile !, s'exclama Malefoy narquois.

- En fait je vais lire dans mon lit, mais je ne compte pas revenir ici avant demain.

De ce fait, elle se dirigea vers la chambre en faisait léviter sa valise devant elle et s'y enferma. Evidemment, personne n'avait répondu à son « bonne nuit » mais elle s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Parvati la rejoignit bien vite, elle avait tout juste eu le temps de se mettre en pyjama et de passer par la salle de bain.

- Parvati !, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu veux qu'on s'entraine ensemble pour les sorts qu'il nous faut connaitre ?

- Oh oui c'est une bonne idée !, répondit celle-ci, heureuse de faire quelque chose de constructif avec quelqu'un de sympathique.

Elles passèrent toute leur soirée à s'exercer aux sorts. A la fin, elles étaient déjà plutôt douées, avaient réussi à les faire tous au moins une fois et surtout connaissaient le sort qui pourrait ramener leurs « amis » (ou coéquipiers, devrons-nous dire ?) sains et saufs à Poudlard. Elles étaient sûres qu'aucun des Serpentards n'aurait prit la peine de l'étudier ! A 23h, elles s'arrêtèrent pour pouvoir se reposer avant la première journée de défis. Elles allèrent au lit le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir pu parler et rire tranquillement pendant ces quelques heures... Tout allait bien se passer. On ferait avec le reste !

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Alooors cette ébauche de fic, elle vous plait ? :D Je continue ou pas ? :) Donnez vos avis please !**


	3. L'effort, et après, le réconfort ?

_Yep!_

_Alors voilà le troisième chapitre!_

_(J'ai essayé de le poster plus tôt mais fanfic-net avait d'énormes bugs... Vous avez aussi eu cette sale blague? xD)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) _

_Merci pour les belles reviews !, et n'hésitez pas à en poster encore, ça fait toujours un petit raté au coeur quand on voit dans sa boite mail un message de Fanfiction-net :D hihihi (l)_

_Voilà voilà, bises,_

Mackk.

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**3. L'effort, et après… le réconfort ? Vraiment ?**

Le lendemain matin Hermione ouvrit les yeux doucement, et se demanda pourquoi son toit remontait en triangle. Quelle était cette absurde excentricité? Puis, elle remarqua Parvati, encore endormie, et Pansy un peu plus loin, qui marmonnait dans son sommeil. La tente ! Son visage se déforma par l'indignation. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve ? Allé quoi !...

Ce fut avec cette humeur merveilleuse qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, trainant des pieds. Auparavant, elle ne manqua pas de jeter un œil sur le réveil il était 06h30. Tout le monde devait être en train de dormir. Elle prit sa douche et entreprit de se sécher les cheveux lorsqu'on ouvrit la porte sans même toquer. Une tête blonde apparut. Malefoy ! Heureusement qu'elle était habillée !

- Ca ne t'arrive jamais de toquer ?

- Qu'est-ce que je pouvais savoir moi, que je n'étais pas le seul réveillé à 6h45 !

- T'as bien entendu la douche non ! Eh bien désolée pour toi, mais je suis habillée et tu n'auras rien qui puisse satisfaire ta vue de pervers aujourd'hui !

- Pff !, s'exclama-t-il. Franchement Granger, tu crois vraiment que je voudrais te mater ? Vraiment ? Même pour la bonne humeur de ma vue, je préfère encore regarder Pansy !, s'écria-t-il avant de se coller un sourire moqueur au visage.

- A la bonne heure ! Alors sors de la salle de bain tout de suite.

- Non, c'est ma salle de bain également.

- Eh bien tu l'auras quand je serai sortie !

- Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire partir !, rit-il narquois. Donc la conversation est close.

Bouillonnant de l'intérieur, Hermione pivota vers le miroir et entreprit de continuer de se sécher les cheveux. Malefoy avança mais la fixa avec le même sourire sur sa sale tronche de crétin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?, soupira-t-elle.

- La salle de bain, dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

- Que…?

Commença-t-elle, figée d'horreur. Mais ce qu'il fit la fit crouler encore dix pieds sous terre. En un coup de baguette, ses cheveux étaient secs et démêlés. Elle le regarda les yeux en soucoupes, et il lui rit ouvertement au nez. Ah mais non ! Non non non ! Comment osait-il à présent ? Quel… Quel…! Elle n'avait même plus l'intention de lui dire ne serait-ce que merci, alors qu'elle y avait sérieusement pensé en voyant tout ce qu'il lui épargnait. Qu'il aille au Diable !

Elle lui lança un regard noir et se retourna vers le miroir en quête de quelque chose qu'elle pourrait trouver à faire, rien que pour l'énerver. Mais elle n'allait décemment pas se brosser les dents ou se maquiller devant lui !

Devançant sa pensée, il soupira bruyamment, ce qui la fit sursauter et se tourner vers lui. Il était nonchalamment appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte et la regardait avec un ennui apparent.

- Granger, tu fais chier.

Il prononça encore une parole magique qui lui lava les dents instantanément ( ? C'était quoi ce truc ?) et fit léviter la trousse de maquillage jusqu'à lui. Hermione à nouveau sous le choc le regarda perdue.

- Et tu te maquilleras dans le beau miroir que tu as dans ta chambre !, fit-il en la prenant et la tournant pour qu'elle se retrouve de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il lui tendit la trousse et lui referma la porte au nez. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'amorcer un geste ! Ou plutôt si, mais sous la surprise n'avait rien fait. Elle se retrouvait à présent hors de la salle de bain et Malefoy devait jubiler devant son horrible tronche reflétée dans le miroir. Quelle poisse !

Elle partit à grands pas rageurs vers la chambre des filles, où elle se planta devant le miroir, se fixant méchamment. Il allait falloir qu'elle travaille un peu sa conduite… Une fille ne pouvait décemment pas se transformer en mammouth à la moindre contrainte ! Elle se maquilla rapidement (mais non mois joliment, elle devait se l'avouer !) et s'en alla vers le salon, où elle s'installa avec un bouquin et une tasse de thé. S'instruire, rien de mieux quand on doit penser à rester en vie trois mois dans un parcours de timbrés !

Elle en était déjà à la moitié du livre lorsque Malefoy sortit de la salle de bain. Pire qu'une fille ! Et dire qu'il lui avait lancé des sorts qui auraient facilité sa vie entière pour se lever le plus tard possible, et lui arrivait à trainer autant ! Merlin !

Bon, elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était sans résultat. Il était resplendissant. Mais c'était Malefoy, qui aurait pu s'intéresser à Malefoy ? Même beau, ça ne changeait en rien le fait que ce soit un triple crétin doublé d'un imbécile méprisant d'enfant pourri gâté et fouine de surcroit. Sérieusement, il abusait.

Genre Parvati, Pansy ou elle allaient avoir des vues sur lui ! Bon d'accord, Pansy c'était sérieusement probable qu'elle frôle l'hyperventilation lorsqu'elle le verrait. Peut-être était-ce le but premier de Malefoy ? Parvati pourrait le trouver beau, mais elle n'oserait pas avoir des vues sur lui, c'est Malefoy. Elle en avait entendu, des récits à son compte ! Et puis elle, ben le jour où elle poserait ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur Malefoy, elle serait dans la partie « cas irrécupérables » de St Mangouste ! Et encore, elle se ferait toujours une joie de l'envoyer bouler, haha !

Pendant qu'Hermione développait sa pensée due au physique de Drago, lui riait intérieurement. Il adorait la troubler, l'impressionner, elle, la miss je-sais-tout ! Ca risquait de devenir un de ses passe-temps favoris ! Avec des petits tours aussi nuls et faciles elle avait déjà dans le regard cette lueur du « woaaaah-comment-t'as-fait-? ». Incroyable ! Jouissif même. Il trouverait bien un moment pour s'en moquer.

En attendant, si c'était aussi facile de prendre le dessus ! En fait, il comprenait à présent : les je-sais-tout savent tous les trucs atrocement compliqués mais les trucs les plus faciles ils ont jamais apprit. Mort de rire.

Et en même temps, la belette avait semblé même encore plus impressionnée. Eh bien quoi ? Dans sa famille de sangs purs ils ne savent pas manier les sorts pratiques ? Voilà qui n'aurait pas du l'étonner ! Salazar… C'est vraiment une famille indigne.

Le seul obstacle qui s'élevait à lui pour ces trois mois était Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy. Ils allaient lui foutre la honte, il allait devoir leur dire de la fermer continuellement, ce serait déjà mieux que s'ils s'enfonçaient… Faudrait faire avec. Voir ces Gryffondors rire gaiement avait quelque chose d'extrêmement agaçant. Non pas qu'ils ne sachent pas rire, oh que non ! Les Gryffondors rient pour des niaiseries. Voilà.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil avec toute la classe d'un Malefoy digne et, avec le sortilège d'Attraction, fit venir à lui un livre et un café tel un empereur. Oh évidemment, il n'allait certainement pas aller les chercher lui-même ! S'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'elfes ici, au moins utiliserait-il le strict minimum !

Hermione en fut profondément agacée. Pourquoi, elle, ne pensait jamais à ce genre de choses ? Elle était sorcière tout de même ! Elle pouvait en profiter tous les jours et elle n'y pensait tout simplement jamais ! C'est comme quand elle doit monter sa valise dans le Poudlard Express et qu'elle se déchaine dessus plusieurs minutes d'affilées pour arriver à la soulever avant de se rappeler qu'elle peut simplement la faire léviter. Cette expérience-là aussi s'était attirées pas mal de moqueries malefoyennes.

A cette pensée, elle se rembrunit encore plus et se mit à tourner sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse de thé avec toute la délicatesse d'un mastodonte, ce qui agrandit considérablement le sourire moqueur de Malefoy vu qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de le fixer au cours de ses pensées, sans y prêter attention.

- Un problème Granger ?, se moqua-t-il de sa voix trainante.

Par cette seule remarque qui fut la goute en trop qui fit déborder le (beau) vase, elle plia sa cuillère en deux (vive la magie omniprésente) et se leva pour retourner dans la cuisine, sans lui adresser un seul mot. Il en fut un peu énervé, mais rien qu'un tout tout petit peu, parce qu'il voyait bien que ça l'avait énervée elle (comment pouvait-elle s'énerver avec une phrase aussi niaise ? Les rouges et or, j'vous jure !) et elle avait carrément plié sa cuillère en deux ! Quel caractère, enfin !

Hermione pour sa part, se concentrait pour ne pas faire voler les objets des alentours et les faire tous aller s'incruster dans la tête du blond « comme par magie ». A présent, elle avait besoin de chocolat. Oui, du chocolat pour se remonter le moral. Elle se fit une bonne grosse tasse de chocolat chaud et retourna comme si de rien était à son fauteuil, pour replonger dans son livre.

- Tu n'es pas très bavarde, Granger. Je te rends muette ?

- C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, Malefoy !, fut sa seule réponse (sans même décoller son nez du fameux livre).

- Je préfère me dire que je te fais de l'effet, répondit-il simplement un sourire provocateur se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Elle releva un regard méprisant vers lui... regard qui aurait pu largement rivaliser avec celui du blond d'ailleurs, puis Ron (oh miracle ! Pile poil !) sortit de la chambre. Un sourire tout aussi provocateur vint alors étirer les lèvres de la jeune fille tandis que Ron arrivait à son niveau.

- Bonjour Ron, bien dormi ?..., demanda-t-elle tout en attrapant sa chemise pour le pencher et l'embrasser avec fougue.

Ron fut d'abord surpris par cette attitude (bien plus qu'inhabituelle !) mais se laissa vite faire, trop heureux pour montrer son étonnement. Il s'assit sans rompre le baiser et elle se colla à lui, faisant que leurs corps se frôlent sensuellement. Il l'agrippa par la taille pour la serrer plus à lui et elle se permit d'afficher un sourire vainqueur adressé à Malefoy tout en prolongeant le baiser.

Le dit Malefoy ressemblait à présent à une soupape thermique. Mais quelle culottée cette sang-de-bourbe ! Faire ça devant lui ! Tout ça pour le provoquer ! Comment elle se colle à lui ! « Trouvez-vous un lit merde ! »

Ils stoppèrent finalement le baiser, essoufflés, et Hermione se tourna directement vers le Serpentard, souriant toujours, le regard clairement déterminé, bien qu'on y trouvait aussi du désir (eh oui, elle aimait tout de même Ron à la folie. D'accord, elle avait fait ça pour clouer le bec à Malefoy, il n'empêche que ça l'enflamme « comme une torche », en reprenant l'expression si… romantique (hum) de Shakespeare).

Drago fut choqué par ce désir qu'il y voyait, et ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard des plus noirs avec un sourire moqueur cependant, comme pour dire « tu t'es sentie obligée de me faire croire le contraire ? Aha… je retiens ! ». Elle n'en fit rien et se colla à Ron (dos à son torse), rouvrit son livre et continua sa lecture tandis que celui-ci la tenait par la taille, lui caressant machinalement le ventre en une douce caresse. Allait-elle résister à ne rien faire avec lui pendant trois mois ? Plus de sexe ? On avait beau la traiter de prude, elle était loin de l'être ! Surtout pas en intimité… Ne nous éternisons pas sur le sujet, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver sa pauvre situation.

Elle lut… quoi ?... Quinze minutes peut-être ? Puis elle ne tint plus. Elle avait BESOIN de faire l'amour avec Ron. C'était nécessaire pour sa santé mentale, pour son bien être et pour avoir les forces de continuer. Ni une ni deux, elle se leva en prononçant.

- Ron, viens avec moi s'il te plait.

Malefoy écarquilla les yeux (intérieurement bien sur, un Malefoy ne laisse jamais voir ses sentiments, pardi !). Il avait très bien compris ce regard et ce sous-entendu. Il s'y connaissait bien trop pour ça. Et il n'en revenait pas. Elle osait ! Elle allait… impudiquement… « J'y crois pas ! » pensait avec force son cerveau (avec tellement de force qu'un instant il cru l'avoir prononcé tout haut… « Tais-toi cerveau ! » !). Comment pouvait-elle faire ça sachant qu'il allait être au courant ? Que pendant qu'ils seraient en train de le faire il le saurait…! Et lui qui l'avait toujours prise pour une prude ! Que dalle ! Haha ! Il ne s'était jamais autant trompé, l'imbécile ! Il avait vraiment l'air con, du coup. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait bien sûr. Il les regarda, sidéré, se diriger vers l'entrée de la tente.

- Granger, peu m'importe ce que vous allez faire, hum, mais dehors nous attend notre prochain défi alors il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on sorte tous ensemble le moment venu, histoire de ne pas précipiter les choses alors que plus de la moitié d'entre nous dort encore, déclara-t-il.

Elle le toisa de haut en bas et un sourire s'étira sur son visage.

- Très bien, répondit-elle. Ron, viens dans la salle de bain alors.

Sur le coup, sale coup qui plus est, Malefoy se figea d'horreur.

- Qu… Quoi ?, s'exclama-t-il.

- Un problème Malefoy ?, demanda-t-elle sadique.

Il la fusilla du regard puis se décida à parler. Après tout, ça ne pourrait que la mettre mal à l'aise ! Et lui s'en foutait d'aborder le sujet, il était le Prince Serpentard, Dieu du Sexe ! Hah, voyons voir si tu tiens le coup le cerveau-sur-pattes !

- Il est hors de question que vous fassiez ça dans la salle de bain !

Elle le toisa, il la vit serrer la mâchoire, mais remarqua à son regard qu'elle était décidée à ne pas flancher. C'est qu'elle était courageuse la Gryffondor ! N'importe quoi, quelle vertu débile, franchement !

- Puisqu'on ne peut décemment pas le faire dehors Malefoy, comme tu viens très intelligemment de nous le faire remarquer, et que les autres dorment, oui, je compte bien utiliser la salle de bain.

- Ecoute-moi bien sang-de-bourbe…

Ron s'élança sur lui, retenu de peu par Hermione.

- Enfin Ron, combien de fois je t'ai dit que venant de lui il ne fallait plus réagir ! Je m'en fiche, ça ne me fait plus rien, il est très con et si ça l'amuse et bien qu'il s'amuse tout seul ! Pigé ?

Elle avait parlé à la serpillère, mais il apparaissait à Drago un message clairement adressé silencieusement à lui-même. Il fronça le nez en une moue dégoutée en entendant tout ça, mais se reforma son visage impassible une seconde plus tard, alors que Ron répondait.

- Pigé.

- Très bien. Malefoy, on va prendre une douche.

Sans autre mot, elle prit Ron par la main et l'entraina dans la salle de bain.

- Reviens ici !, cria Drago qui se prit presque la porte de la salle de bain sur son _beau_ nez, avant d'entendre le verrou tourner et un anti-sort prononcé.

Oh la peste ! Il fulminait intérieurement, et alla s'incruster sur le même fauteuil que tout à l'heure, ayant nettement perdu de la grâce cependant. (Mais en gardant, évidemment. C'était un Malefoy après tout, disons qu'il y est allé avec « le moins de classe possible »… hum).

Hermione de son côté était déjà au septième ciel. Bien fait pour Malefoy ! Tralalalala ! Bien faiiit ! Elle sourit de bonheur et attrapa Ron pour l'embrasser. Il y répondit mais arrêta le baiser après un instant.

- Hermione…? Tu m'expliques ?

- C'est pas clair ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

Puis se collant à lui, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille, et d'une voix sensuelle, faisant courir son souffle sur son cou frissonnant, elle précisa.

- Je te veux, Ronald Weasley.

Elle jeta un sort d'insonorisation tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte, aguiché par cette phrase et ses mouvements explicites. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, c'était si doux. Il l'embrassa tendrement, tout en passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour lui caresser le dos. Elle en frissonna. Il faisait ça tellement bien ! Il la connaissait, toute entière. A cette pensée, elle sourit, et entreprit de défaire sa chemise, lentement, délibérément _très_ lentement. Ca ne faisait qu'augmenter considérablement son désir à lui, et ses caresses se faisaient plus prononcées et évasives, désireuses, ce qui augmentait alors (considérablement également, bien entendu) le plaisir d'Hermione. Elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts également, en effet !

Elle stoppa le baiser pour plonger le visage dans son cou, faisant circuler ses lèvres sur la peau libre. Elle se permit alors de se redresser pour profiter du spectacle qu'étaient ses beaux yeux bleus. Intensité, désir, convoitise. Rien que ça, ça la faisait partir ! Les caresses se firent plus entreprenantes, et ils se déplacèrent jusqu'à la douche.

Pendant ce temps, Drago enrageait de les savoir en train de faire l'amour alors que lui-même ne pouvait pas ou même n'avait personne avec qui il pourrait ! Se contenter de sa main ! Un Malefoy ! On aura tout vu ! D'ailleurs, un Malefoy ne pratique PAS les travaux manuels. Il se retiendrait, et la fille qui l'aura après ces trois mois d'abstinence aurait droit à la plus belle nuit de sa vie.

Lorsque les deux lions sortirent, le reste du petit groupe était en train de déjeuner. Malefoy leur lança un regard noir (qu'ils ne prirent pas la peine de voir) tandis qu'ils disaient bonjour à tout le monde, avec une bonne humeur apparente. Hermione retourna sur son fauteuil tandis que Ron allait s'asseoir pour déjeuner avec les autres.

Les Gryffondors purent alors remarquer à leur aise que Crabbe et Goyle étaient les pires abrutis qu'il existe, de peu pas qualifiés d'attardés, et que Pansy était quasi aussi conne qu'eux, la méchanceté en plus (et la ruse de la méchanceté par la même occasion). Hermione n'avait même pas de plaisir à leur répondre, ça la faisait juste chier. Avec Malefoy, c'était agaçant, exaspérant, et il était odieux, le pire des êtres qu'il ait jamais existé pour sûr, mais au moins il avait de la répartie, donc ça devenait un débat intéressant d'un jeu à-qui-mieux-mieux-c'est-moi-qui-vais-avoir-le-dernier-mot ! Avec les autres, c'était seulement du vent.

Pff, quelle plaie. Elle en venait à dire que les accrocs avec Malefoy étaient mieux. Imaginez la situation, faut le faire ! Allait-elle _réellement_ tenir les trois mois ? Vu ses pensées c'était mal parti !

Lorsqu'ils furent tous prêt, ils rapetissèrent toutes leurs affaires pour qu'elles tiennent dans leurs poches et sortirent. Le spectacle était sidérant. Hermione voulut se baffer lorsqu'elle se dit intérieurement que Malefoy avait eu raison. Malefoy n'a jamais raison, c'est toujours de la pure coïncidence ! Merlin, ses nerfs allaient lâcher…

En face d'eux, se trouvait une énorme forteresse, la porte en bois massif s'élevant sur plusieurs mètres se trouvait à quelques dix mètres d'eux à peine. Une lettre était accrochée à la poignée, et à son habitude, Malefoy fut le premier à s'avancer pour la saisir, lassé de la paralysie des autres. Il lut directement à haute voix.

- « Chers élèves », fit-il avec une voix purement ennuyée, « voici un château rempli de surprises ! Affrontez-les et trouvez la carte pour la sortie magique. Attention, ça risque de vous prendre du temps ! J'espère que dormir la peur au ventre ne vous dérange pas ! Cette situation permanente est la vraie vie lorsque vous avez des ennuis, c'est un beau simulacre pour vous. Attention aux créatures qui s'y trouvent, j'espère que vous avez appris les sorts que je vous ai inscrit sur la liste. Et n'oubliez pas, Le problème, ce n'est pas le problème, le problème, c'est votre façon de réagir face à ce problème ! Bon challenge ! »

Il s'arrêta et les regarda avec son visage impassible couronné d'une lueur sincèrement agacée par le vieux. Ce qu'il ne montrait pas, c'était aussi la peur. Un tout petit peu, bien sûr. Mais ce vieux était capable de n'importe quoi ! Et il avait bien dit que ça risquait d'être long ! Avec toutes les menaces qu'ils y trouveraient ! Et puis long, c'est quoi ? Deux jours ? Trois ? Une semaine ? Un MOIS ?... Salazar !

Qui plus est, il était quasi certain que ces imbéciles qui représentaient (tellement mal) sa maison n'avaient pas étudié les sorts. A voir la maligne, elle les connaissait sur le bout des doigts. La Patil avait l'air assez tranquille dans l'ensemble, ce qui signifiait qu'elle se débrouillait bien et le rouquin avait l'air assez détendu, mais avait l'air de dépendre de sa copine. Pitoyable ! Un homme ne dépend pas d'une femme, et encore moins un sang pur d'une sang impur !

Un silence s'était installé au sein du groupe, tout le monde regardait la fameuse porte qui conclurait leur entrée en jeu. Hermione se demandait ce que les autres groupes pouvaient bien avoir ? La même chose ? Parvati se réjouissait que tout ça finisse pour pouvoir retrouver sa pauvre Lavande qui se trouvait avec des gens plus que lourds aussi, et Ron ne savait pas si être impatient où réticent. Pansy n'avait aucune pensée mis à part « quelle belle fortification ! » et les deux ogres la regardaient les yeux en œuf au plat, la bouche ouverte et le filet de bave qui va avec. Génial !... Oh god.

Ils restèrent encore figés un bon moment, fixant la porte. Aucun d'eux n'amorçait le moindre mouvement, plongés dans leur contemplation.

- On pourrait au moins essayer d'ouvrir la porte, dit Hermione devenant impatiente face à des gens aussi étroits de cerveau.

- Et s'il y a une malédiction ?, s'enquit Pansy.

- Ou un sort de protection ?, renchérit Goyle.

- Ou un gaz toxique ?, gémit Crabbe.

- Mais non, c'est juste une porte !, s'exaspéra Malefoy qui en avait sérieusement ras-le-bol de voir les Serpentards rabaissés à cause de ces trois amputés de la réflexion !

D'un pas assuré, non moins élégant pour autant, voire même conquérant, si on va par là, il s'avança vers la porte et en saisit la poignée. « C'est parti pour le premier défi » pensèrent-ils tous en cœur.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**J'ai oublié de préciser qu'il y aurait des références de Naheulbeuk :D J'espère que ça ne dérange pas trop, je trouvais que tout ça allait vraiment bien avec les défis x) Sinon, verdict ? :)**


	4. Les premiers défis

_Voilà le quatrième chapitre!_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est un peu plus light que les autres à mon goût... :D_

_N'hésitez pas avec les reviews (a) :D pleaaase! (et merci pour ceux qui en ont posté!:D)_

_Et ceux qui mettent mon histoire dans leur « story alert », n'hésitez pas au passage à me laisser quand même une petite review avec votre avis :D_

_Bisouuw (k),_

_Mackk._

_Naheulbeuk références :D oublié de préciser au début, désouléy ;) _

_Et pour éviter de me répéter : il y en aura encore par ci par là pendant trois chapitres (ce sont des délires personnels mis en jeux en clin d'oeil à quelqu'un, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! Naheulbeuk c'est vraiment le top à mon goût :D (y)!)_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**4. Les premiers défis**

Ce qu'ils découvrirent les laissa cois. C'était quoi, CA ? Un énorme hall plein de statues se faisant face, qui se poursuivait jusqu'à une centaine de mètres. Carrément ! Dumbledore ne faisait pas dans les détails ! Merlin. En plus, Hermione était sure qu'il y avait quelque chose dans cette salle à l'allure innocente. _Malefoy aussi, mais même lorsque je raconte ils n'aiment pas que je les mette dans le même sac, pff !_

Pansy s'apprêtait à faire un pas lorsque le bras de Malefoy se figea face à son estomac, ce qui la propulsa en arrière en un bruit sourd. Hermione qui n'avait pas été assez rapide se décida même à lui adresser un regard qui pouvait être comprit comme « bien joué ». Il fallait qu'ils se serrent les coudes à présent. C'est pourquoi, l'ayant comprit également il opina légèrement (mais alors là très légèrement, comme si le geste lui coutait toute son énergie ! Satané Malefoy !).

- Réfléchissons, que peut-il y avoir comme défi dans cette salle ?, parla tout haut Hermione.

- Eh bien avec toutes ces statues j'aurais pu proposer un jeu d'échecs version sorciers, proposa Ron, comme celui qui cachait la pierre philosophale, tu te rappelles ? Mais avec une si grande salle et ils ne sont même pas placés, c'est définitivement (et malheureusement pour nous) pas ça.

Elle opina, tandis que même Malefoy affichait sous son masque impassible une tête surprise. Ils parlaient si facilement de leurs exploits ? Ils avaient donc réellement réalisé tout ça ? N'importe quoi !

- Il peut n'y avoir rien aussi !, suggéra Pansy le regard loin, bieeeen loin.

Même Malefoy roula des yeux de dépit.

- Parkinson, on est ici pour affronter des choses et prouver ce qu'on vaut. Dumbledore ne nous demanderait jamais de traverser 100 mètre de statues pour voir si on sait agréablement profiter du décor !, s'exaspéra Hermione.

- Des guerriers façon moldue, lâcha Malefoy tout à coup, fixant les statues.

- Comment ?, s'étonna Hermione.

- Il ne nous a pas donné un défi magique. Ces statues ont des épées dont elles n'hésiteront pas à se servir et ce qu'il veut c'est qu'on arrive à se débrouiller avec les sorts appropriés ou la ruse de la survie, au choix. Voir les deux. Je suis sûr que tu connais déjà tous les sorts, Granger, l'un d'eux te revient en particulier ?

Hermione, sciée, observait la salle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater, vraiment très admirative cette fois, que Malefoy était vraiment très perspicace. Il lui serait d'une aide déterminante à voir les autres membres. Elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer des échardes douloureuses partout dans le corps en s'avouant ça, mais c'était clair et net. Trop éberluée, elle avait même oublié de répondre.

- Granger ?, la rappela-t-il, impatient.

Elle se retourna vers lui, le regard toujours admiratif. Elle vit la surprise passer en éclair sur son visage avant qu'il ait le temps de reprendre son visage impassible et fut encore plus heureuse d'avoir pu discerner au moins une fois dans sa vie une expression humaine sur le visage de Malefoy avant cette traversée qui serait peut-être décisive.

- Le sortilège d'éparpillement.

Il eut un sourire complice et elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Les autres les regardaient toujours sans un mot.

- Bon, vous comptez nous expliquer un jour ?, s'enquit Ron.

- Bien sûr Ron, pardon. Prononcez « Baladum » en faisant un geste de la baguette vers le haut, comme si vous l'envoyiez voler (elle joignit le geste à la parole pour être explicite). Compris ?

- Est-ce facile à faire ?, s'enquit Pansy d'une voix incertaine. Parce qu'on ne s'est pas entrainés et…

- A qui la faute Parkinson ?, s'agaça Hermione. T'as de la chance que oui, c'est facile. Ce soir, on s'entrainera tous aux sorts pour ne pas refaire la même erreur, ça vous apprendra !

- Mais on risque notre peau !, couina-t-elle.

- PANSY, s'énerva Malefoy prêt à l'engueuler.

Mais Hermione ne voulait pas l'engueuler, la jeune fille avait vraiment l'air désemparée et même étant ennemies elle voulait la rassurer. Après tout, ils étaient une équipe, pas vrai ? Comme disait Dumbledore « Le problème, ce n'est pas le problème, le problème, c'est votre façon de réagir face à ce problème ». Elle coupa donc Malefoy avant qu'il soit encore odieux (la seule chose qu'il semblait être capable de faire en continu !).

- On est là pour ça Pansy, dit Hermione d'un ton doux (qui lui mérita un regard incrédule de la vert et argent). On est une équipe, on se serre les coudes. On fera tout notre possible pour se défendre les uns les autres.

La jeune fille acquiesça, avec un sourire timide qui gonfla le cœur d'Hermione. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait vite avoir une relation potable avec Pansy. Elle sentit le regard de Malefoy et se retourna vers lui pour voir qu'il la regardait d'un air méfiant.

- C'est ok pour tout le monde ?, demanda-t-elle confirmation.

- Oui, répondirent-ils.

Malefoy ne fit qu'opiner, à son habitude. Il était bien trop occupé à réfléchir à ce que la lionne venait de dire. Elle avait parlé clairement et avec détermination. Qui plus est, elle avait bien fait comprendre que si on ne la cherchait pas, si on avait besoin d'aide elle serait là. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette attention alors qu'ils se détestaient tous ? Surtout que ses deux camarades semblaient d'accord, bien que Poil de Carotte quelque peu réticent, mais tout à fait en accord avec le discours.

C'étaient bien des Gryffondors ! Mais il pouvait leur avouer que c'était une belle qualité. Et stupide ! Mais ça leur était utile sur le moment. Il ne comptait défendre personne cependant, mais tout le monde l'avait comprit. C'était Malefoy, après tout.

- Bien, reprit Hermione. Allons-y.

Elle avança la première, et Drago fut encore une fois soufflé par son courage. D'accord, c'était une Gryffondor, mais tout de même ! Ca frôlait le suicidaire ! Sous les regards appuyés des autres, elle fit quelques pas. Les statues se retournèrent toutes dans un même mouvement (très intimidant !) vers elle, et descendirent toujours dans un même mouvement de leurs socles. La plus proche s'avança et ni une ni deux, Hermione s'écria « BALADUM ! » envoyant valser les bouts de statue aux quatre coins de la salle.

- Il faudra faire attention aux parties qui peuvent vous trouver sur leur chemin !, constata-t-elle à voix haute (on ne sait jamais que les imbéciles de services aient besoin de mots clairs) et continua de s'avancer.

Instinctivement, Malefoy s'avança pour être au même niveau qu'elle. Il ne la laisserait pas dominer la marche ! Hors de question ! Elle était en train de dominer le groupe, non mais ça va pas ? Le groupe dirigé par une Gryffondor sentimentale et suicidaire ! Et sang-de-bourbe de surcroît ! Merci bien mais non merci !

Ron s'avança de même pour ne pas être distancé de la prunelle de ses yeux (amen). Les autres suivirent. Et là, sous les yeux ébahis de tous et les statues oppressantes qui se rapprochaient à chaque instant l'air féroce, un sourire de bonheur s'étira sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

- C'est parti !, s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle avait l'air vraiment… Heureuse ? Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Suicidaire confirmée ! Impossible ! Et là, sous ses yeux incrédules, le rouquin se joignit à elle en un rire franc et fort.

- Haha ! On se revoit de l'autre côté Chérie ?, blagua-t-il. Et oublie pas de les compter !

- Compte sur moi, je vais te battre, comme d'habitude !

- Tu rigoles ? Sans moi tu serais déjà morte deux fois !, fit-il semblant de se vexer. Par un troll en première année et un échiquier géant la même année !

Elle rit tout aussi de bon cœur.

- C'est vrai mon cœur, merci ! Harry sera trop dégouté quand il saura tout ce qu'on aura fait ici !

- Clairement !, s'extasia-t-il. En même temps il est en train d'apprendre des trucs hallucinants avec Dumbledore, le traitre !

- Et Rogue, précisa Hermione.

- Oui enfin, tu connais Dumbledore et Harry, ils doivent être en train de faire des tours de foire dans la pensine !

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de faire comme si c'était rien tout ça ?, s'énerva Malefoy.

Ils se retournèrent tous deux vers lui, puis un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres.

- T'as qu'à pas parler Malefoy, nous on sait aisément faire les deux !, s'exclama la belette. C'est partiiit !, dit-il réjouit comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à jouer à touche-touche.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel totalement exaspéré mais ils s'avancèrent tous vers les statues qui arrivaient à leur niveau (pendant qu'ils parlaient, les autres s'étaient un peu exercés au sort et y arrivaient assez bien). Ils furent partis pour une série de « Baladum ! », de course poursuite, de sauts,… on se serait cru à l'école militaire ! (un tant soit peu magique, oui d'accord…).

Ils devaient s'abaisser du tac au tac en voyant un morceau d'armure voler vers eux, sauter quand ils continuaient leurs course effrénée par terre, lancer des sorts, éviter les épées, les coups de poings et pouvoir regarder à gauche à droite devant derrière. « Vue panoramique » comme qui dirait ! Faciiiiile… Bon d'accord, c'était galère, mais nos deux amis aimaient cette situation leur rappelant les défis vécus et relevés. Hermione commençait à changer d'avis, c'était une très bonne idée de la part de Dumbledore ! Elle le détestait toujours pour les avoir mis avec Malefoy, mais cette idée de défis, wouah ! L'adrénaline, quel bonheur ! Tout à coup…

- AAAAAAAAAAAH !, cria quelqu'un (qui s'avéra être Pansy).

Une statue l'avait attrapée et l'étreignait avec force.

- PANSY !, cria Hermione faisant retourner tout le monde.

Elle s'élança vers la statue et la jeune fille, éparpillant les statues qu'elle croisait au passage.

- Bouge pas je réfléchis à comment te sortir de là !, lui dit-elle en commençant à stresser.

Quel sort pourrait-elle employer pour que son corps ne s'éparpille pas un peu partout lui aussi ? Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, puis se rappela de comment on séparait deux personnes qui se battaient à Poudlard.

- EXPELLIARMUS !, s'écria-t-elle pointant sa baguette entre Pansy et l'armure.

L'effet escompté fut produit, Pansy vola d'un côté tandis que L'armure de l'autre, et elle l'acheva avec un dernier « Baladum ! » rageur avant de se précipiter sur Pansy.

- Ca va ?, s'enquit-elle. Excuse-moi si c'était brutal, c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour…

- Merci !, la coupa-t-elle.

- Euh…? De rien…, s'étonna Hermione.

Elle eut droit à un sourire timide auquel elle répondit par un sourire resplendissant, ce qui signifiait que la conversation était close et qu'elles devaient se concentrer pour ne pas se faire attraper. Les autres continuaient d'avancer, de franchir les étapes mais Malefoy n'avait raté aucun moment et était toujours incompréhensif face à l'acharnement de la rouge et or. Si elle avait laissé cette bête Parkinson se faire avoir, elle serait rentrée à Poudlard et Granger aurait eu plus de chance de gagner ! Mais non, elle comptait sur l'esprit d'équipe… Vraiment ridicule.

Ron était fier. Parvati admirative. Crabbe et Goyle vides de pensée, à leur habitude. Le passage dura une bonne heure (on n'aurait pas dit mais le nombre de statues qu'il y avait ! Mazette !). Ils finirent par enfin traverser la porte et se retrouvèrent dans un beau salon avec une autre lettre, sur la table cette fois. Malefoy soupira bruyamment pour montrer son agacement face aux intentions du directeur mais s'avança vers la lettre.

- « Bravo ! », récita-t-il, « Vous avez vaincu mes belles statues ! Il faut que je les reconstruise à présent, mais qu'importe ! Ca a du vous prendre bien du temps, ce salon est a votre disposition pour deux heures, après quoi si vous y êtes toujours il disparaitra et vous serez tous disqualifiés. Vous êtes prévenus ! Et rappelez-vous, Le plus dur quand il faut finir est de commencer ! »

- Hermione ?, s'enquit Ron.

- 54 !, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Nom d'un calamar géant ! J'en ai eu 52 !, s'indigna-t-il.

Elle rit.

- Je te l'avais dit ! Et en plus j'ai sauvé Pansy. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas parier, j'aurai gagné beaucoup durant ces trois mois !

- Et pourquoi pas ? On parie pour la rentrée !

- Trop loin, Ron, laisses tomber !, rit-elle.

- Eh bien je vais tenir un petit cahier avec nos scores, moi !, insista-t-il.

- Et te connaissant tu vas tricher !, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Mais non !

- Dites les amputés vous avez bientôt fini ?, s'enquit Malefoy.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème Malefoy ?, s'énerva Ron. On a deux heures devant nous, tu veux quoi ? Qu'on joue au roi du silence ?

- Ce ne serait pas du luxe en effet, dit-il de sa voix trainante.

Hermione en avait vraiment marre maintenant. A chaque fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un être bien il se sentait obligé de le rabaisser ! Quel bonheur ! Pourquoi il ne s'était pas ramassé une armure à la gueule celui-là ? Gnnn… Et en même temps, c'était le seul qui avait comprit ce qui les attendait. Rah cette situation était exécrable !

Pendant la première heure, tout se passa pour le mieux, ça parlait assez tranquillement de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, Ron et Hermione continuaient dans la comparaison de leurs souvenirs ce qui intriguait Drago et en même temps l'emplissait d'une curiosité assez incroyable étant donné de qui il s'agissait. Il voulait savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais de leur point de vue. L'air d'habituel chez eux le sidérait, ainsi que cette façon d'en parler et la force qui se dégageait d'eux, si apparente à certains moments.

Il était aussi scié par la façon dont ils prenaient les choses, après être passés par tant. A la rigolade. C'était d'autant mieux ainsi, en effet, mais comment faisaient-ils ? Il en revenait à la conclusion de témérité suicidaire, stupides lions, courageux à l'extrême connerie. Vu que cette conclusion lui convenait, il en restait là.

Bref, donc la première heure se passa sans soucis apparents, le problème fut bien la deuxième heure. Personne ne se souvient d'où ça a débuté, mais Pansy et Ron ont commencé à s'envoyer des piques. Ce qu'il manquait, vraiment ! Alors qu'Hermione avait réussi à leur infiltrer un minimum d'esprit d'équipe après moult efforts ! Les sorciers vénérés dans leur entièreté devaient être contre elle, rien n'était moins sûr !

Ils s'étaient donc éternisés sur leur prise de bec et Hermione avait fini par lâcher l'affaire, se concentrant sur son livre. Ils étaient assez grands pour se débrouiller touts seuls, après tout !

- Si on ne veut pas être éliminés de si tôt, il faut partir. La salle va disparaître dans cinq minutes, prévint Malefoy de sa voix trainante en se déplaçant déjà vers la porte.

Hermione ferma son livre d'un coup sec et se dirigea elle aussi directement vers la sortie tout en s'appliquant à rétrécir le livre et à le ranger en sureté. Les autres suivirent, les deux balèzes et Parvati dociles, Ron et Pansy en maugréant des insultes.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter à Ron un regard de conséquence et il se tut à contre cœur, tout en tirant la gueule jusque par terre (c'est vous dire, on la voyait presque ramasser la poussière… hum…).

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant la porte et observèrent la vue. Il y avait une salle jonchée de trous.

Etrangement, quelque chose en eux les empêchait d'avancer, leur faisait comprendre que c'était bien plus astucieux que ce que les apparences daignaient montrer. Cependant, Pansy toujours aussi en colère contre Ron, poussa un peu pour passer et s'exclamant.

- Bon ça n'a rien de compliqué qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Ce sont des trous, il suffit de les esquiver et… AAAAAAH !

Elle parlait tout en sautant les cases, et elle ne remarqua que déjà en plein vol que les trous se déplaçaient. Bravo Pansy ! Ron qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle quand tout cela s'est produit avait levé les yeux au ciel en guise d'exaspération. On entendait des cris étouffés venir des profondeurs mais on ne comprenait strictement rien. Je me répète Bravo Pansy. Ils étaient à nouveaux tous irrités.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?, demanda Parvati. On n'entend rien !

A contre cœur, Ron se pencha pour mieux entendre, voyant tous les regards fixés sur lui.

- Elle dit qu'on devrait la laisser là et continuer, dit-il tranquillement.

- Sortez-moi d'ici, c'est tout gluant !, s'égosilla une voix provenant des profondeurs.

- Elle dit qu'on devrait lui balancer des rochers sur la gueule pour l'achever, traduit l'intéressé.

- Ron !, s'énerva Hermione.

- Bon très bien…, se rendit-il. Elle dit que c'est gluant et qu'on doit la sortir de là immédiatement.

Hermione lança un regard exaspéré à Ron. Pourquoi faisait-il l'enfant ? Devant les Serpentards en plus ! Quelle honte ! Elle s'avança un peu plus vers le trou et pointa sa baguette vers les profondeurs.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_, récita-t-elle.

Aucun changement. Elle réessaya, toujours rien.

- Laisse-moi faire Granger, tu ne domines surement pas un sort aussi facile, intervint la détestable fouine.

- _Balo Elevato_, prononça-t-il théâtralement.

Rien ne se produisit.

- Je vois que tu es aussi incapable que moi Malefoy, lança Hermione sarcastique. Pour information, quel est ce sort si…facile, comme tu dis ? Tu trouves que le coup du Ballon flottant est plus ingénieux que le sort de lévitation…?

Il était sur le point de répondre, cinglant, mais Parvati les coupa.

- J'ai une corde, tenez, dit-elle simplement.

Tous la regardèrent, impressionnés par ce que la jeune fille ait pu encore leur cacher. Pour le coup, son intervention eut l'effet escompté vu qu'elle mit fin à la discussion Malefoy/Hermione qui la regardaient à présent tous deux interrogatifs. Pour finir, Hermione s'avança vers Parvati et saisit la corde qu'elle lui tendait.

- Je t'envoie une corde !, cria Hermione à Pansy qui n'avait pas cessé de gémir depuis sa chute.

On entendit un énorme POC (qui retentit plusieurs fois en écho contre le mur de pierre, donnant une impression assez affolante) et puis un AIIIIIE désespéré s'éleva plus fort et appuyé du trou noir.

- Je crois qu'elle l'a eue, constata simplement Ron, un sourire aux lèvres.

Malefoy roula des yeux face aux enfantillages de Ron (dont Hermione était peu fière, il fallait l'avouer) et dit.

- Crabbe, Goyle, aidez-la à remonter.

Les deux armoires à glace s'avancèrent docilement une nouvelle fois vers la corde. Hermione lança à Malefoy un regard dégouté auquel celui-ci répondit par un regard de mépris. Comment pouvait-il traiter ses amis ainsi ? Ceux avec qui il trainait toujours ? Quel con ! Ils remontèrent pourtant la jeune fille sans trop d'effort, et arrivée au bord on entendit à nouveau un cri. Hermione, qui était toujours en train de faire un duel personnel contre le regard de Malefoy, sursauta et se tourna vers la source du cri strident (le sol).

- AAAAIE !, s'écriait Pansy.

- Mais pourquoi tu lui marches sur la main ?, s'indigna Hermione à l'adresse de Ron.

Celui-ci affichait une mine angélique mais avait sa grosse chaussure en plein sur la main de la pauvre Pansy qui essayait de s'accrocher tant bien que mal au rebord.

- Bah, c'est pour pas qu'elle retombe !, se défendit-il.

- Je rêve, soupira-t-elle.

- Et non Granger, c'est bien ton petit copain !, se permit d'ajouter Malefoy pour enfoncer le couteau.

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier (qui s'accordait bien avec l'expression « si les regards pouvaient tuer »…) pendant que Parvati, Crabbe et Goyle s'activaient à sortir Pansy de là. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, elle s'apprêtait à envoyer valser Ron quand Hermione intervint pour stopper toute lutte possible.

- Ca va Pansy ?

- Comment veux-tu que ça aille ?, s'énerva-t-elle. Et cet…!

- Non ça suffit !, s'exclama Hermione d'une voix ferme, ramenant l'ordre et l'attention sur elle. Souvenez-vous, nous devons nous serrer les coudes pour nous en sortir ! Nous n'allons tout de même pas nous éliminer entre nous ? Dumbledore est peut-être fou mais pas con, et s'il nous a bien précisé sa théorie sur le problème c'est qu'il avait une raison de croire qu'on en aurait besoin ! Et a juste titre. Alors tout le monde stoppe les querelles et on se prépare à un autre défi ENSEMBLE. Prêts ?

Elle eut à nouveau droit à un assentiment général et Malefoy se mit à se demander à nouveau comment elle faisait. En un instant elle dégageait à nouveau cet aura de puissance, cette force et cette détermination qui la rendaient intimidante et respectable. Elle ressemblait étrangement à la vieille McGonagall dans ces cas là…! Elle le coupa dans ses pensées.

- Comment fait-on pour celui-ci ? Une idée ?

- Le Lévicorpus ?, proposa Ron.

Voyant que tout le monde attendait qu'il développe, il s'exécuta.

- Eh bien, on se fait léviter les uns les autres avec le Lévicorpus jusqu'au bout, ensuite ceux qui sont arrivés en font de même pour ramener ceux qui restent. En gros, les plus forts devraient être envoyés les premiers pour pouvoir être sûrs d'exécuter un parfait Lévicorpus avec toute cette distance d'écart.

- Bonne idée Ron !, s'écria Hermione.

- Merci. Il est donc clair que tu y vas la première ! Et je m'occupe de toi.

- D'accord, je suis prête.

- T'es vraiment un trouillard Weaslaid !, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Malefoy. Tu préfères envoyer ta copine au front et voir après si c'est dangereux ou pas !

- Malefoy…, siffla-t-il.

- On stoppe tout. Malefoy tu fermes ta grande gueule jusque quand on ait fini le défi (au moins), et Ron tu ne te laisses pas intimider par les gamineries de la fouine.

- Désolé 'Mione.

- Bon, vas-y, j'suis prête. Après vous m'envoyez Malefoy, il saura vous faire revenir également.

Drago, devant ce compliment caché se figea, totalement choqué. De quel droit la sang-de-bourbe le complimentait ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi aurait-elle envie de le complimenter ? Cette fille était totalement cinglée, avec Dumbledore ils faisaient la paire !

Ron commença à faire léviter Hermione tandis que Pansy faisait léviter Drago. Il n'avait pas confiance, mais c'était mieux que les deux brutes ou la Patil ! Ils voyaient le sol bouger, les trous circuler au dessous d'eux pour faire en sorte qu'ils aient toujours un trou là où ils se trouvaient. Hermione et Drago étaient au même niveau, tête à l'envers. Elle voyait que Drago n'était pas à l'aise et le comprenait. C'était vraiment flippant ! Surtout que Ron la faisait tanguer sur le vide. Et soudain, alors qu'ils en étaient au trois quart du chemin parcouru… Le lien se cassa. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, comment une corde invisible la tenant par la cheville pouvait lâcher ? Sûrement que quelqu'un avait poussé Ron... En attendant, elle tombait.

Alors qu'elle se voyait déjà à l'infirmerie pour cause de blessures graves dans un trou rocheux, elle sentit une main l'attraper et la tenir fortement. Elle leva le regard et vit Malefoy qui la tenait avec un air révolté.

- Granger ! Aide-moi un peu !

Elle s'accrocha à lui des deux mains, pour se hisser et il put alors la prendre des deux bras également. Ce fut directement plus facile ! Il la tenait fermement et elle sentait qu'elle n'allait plus tomber à présent. Il était fort.

- Dépêche-toi Pansy !, cria-t-il.

- Oui !, entendit-on une voix au loin.

- 'Mione j'suis désolé ! L'abruti de Goyle m'a poussé !, s'écriait Ron paniqué.

- Ton copain ne sait pas tenir une baguette !, s'exaspéra Malefoy.

- T'arrive à faire chier ton monde même pendu par la cheville et avec un poids considérable à tenir en main !, s'indigna la rouge et or.

Il roula des yeux mais ne voulut pas trop gaspiller son énergie tout de même. Même si Granger était légère, il n'était pas superman et avec la vitesse à laquelle Pansy allait ça allait devenir douloureux. En plus il devrait prendre une douche directement après ! Souillé par une sang-de-bourbe ! C'était le comble, il était trop généreux de l'avoir rattrapée. En même temps, comment s'en serait-il sorti sans la miss je-sais-tout ? Seul avec des abrutis, ça aurait été la disqualification directe et il n'aurait supporté en _aucun_ cas de perdre. Quitte à supporter l'infecte Granger trois mois durant…!

- Malefoy ?, entendit-il une voix timide l'appeler.

Il se tourna vers elle, intrigué par ce ton.

Ses yeux étaient interrogateurs. Encore une sensation de vue !, pensa-t-elle. Sauf que c'était sûrement du aux efforts qu'il faisait en même temps dans les autres domaines. Elle poursuivit face à ce regard.

- Merci.

Il écarquilla les yeux puis se reprit.

- Sans toi je n'arriverai jamais à rien avec ces imbéciles, dit-il cassant.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il avait avoué qu'il avait besoin d'elle, tout comme elle s'avouait intérieurement qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour arriver à ses fins. C'était à profit, mais c'était Malefoy aussi ! Ca ne l'empêchait pas de le remercier, au moins par politesse. Et puis le blond l'avait quand même sauvée ! Un exploit qu'elle aurait cru jusque là tout bonnement utopique. Si on l'avait prévenue à l'avance, elle aurait ri face au ridicule !

Ils arrivèrent après cinq autres minutes au bord, et lorsqu'ils dirent « C'est bon ici ! » ils furent lâchés sans douceur sur les dalles inégales (vive le mal au dos… vive Dumbledore !). Ils finirent par (après moult efforts et concentration) pouvoir ramener tous les autres, à deux. C'était trop risqué de les laisser faire ça eux-mêmes. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils s'écroulèrent tous dans cette petite parcelle de pavés, épuisés.

- Hermione…, commença Ron d'un ton suppliant.

- Ca va Ron, c'est fini on ne va pas y revenir ! Je sais que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Laisse-nous souffler un peu maintenant.

Face à cette réplique il se tut. Elle lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois de suite qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, et il avait lui aussi besoin de reprendre son souffle.

Ils enchainèrent ainsi étape par étape, et une semaine de suite, galérèrent tous, la peur au ventre. Mais la nuit, contrairement à ce que Dumbledore avait laissé entendre pour les stresser, les « monstres » ne pouvaient venir les déranger. Et dire que ce n'était que le début ! Ils comprenaient maintenant un peu plus la notion du « ça risque de durer un _certain temps_ »... Ils sentaient qu'ils venaient à peine de commencer et déjà une semaine de passée ! Ils étaient épuisés. Heureusement, ils se serraient les coudes (en défi uniquement, faut pas trop rêver, on n'est pas au pays de poneys magiques non plus…!) et personne ne fut perdu en cours de route. Pas encore, tout du moins…

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Ouhlàlà le suspensssssss... Nan j'déconne tout le monde s'en fout XD J'espère que le chap vous a plu :D Oubliez pas la review ! Bisouw !**


	5. Le départ de Ron et ce qui s'ensuit

_Coucou :D_

_J'suis venue pendant le temps de midi (chez moi) spécial pour vous pour vous poster à une heure convenable xD Si c'est pas chou ça xD (je suis aussi venue manger mais bon... tout est relatif, hein? :D :p)_

_Bref, voilà le cinquième chapitre! Votre avis ?... et merci pour les reviews :D_

_Ah et, hésitez vraiment pas à mettre des reviews :p Sérieusement. Même rien que pour dire « j'aime » ce serait super :D Je répète notamment pour les story alerts... Parce que je comprends pas quand on la rajoute mais qu'on dit rien :p :D J'veux savouââââr!_

_Bisou, enjoy!_

_Mackk._

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**5. Le départ de Ron et ce qui s'ensuit…**

Durant cette longue et éprouvante semaine, tout fut assez flou. Il y avait une sorte de trêve entre eux dès qu'ils étaient en défi (qui était rompue assez régulièrement cependant, mais vite reprise par un autre membre de l'équipe… pas facile facile de mettre ses différends de côtés ! Surtout avec une sale fouine de malheur… enfin soit, je me tais ou la parenthèse fera 10km), mais lorsqu'ils n'y étaient pas, tout redevenait comme avant.

Malefoy était un gros emmerdeur ! Ron, Hermione et lui ne cessaient de se disputer, de se provoquer et presque de se battre. Comment pouvaient-ils être dans le même groupe ? Ils se haïssaient tellement qu'à eux seuls ils auraient pu se constituer un défi consistant !

Crabbe et Goyle se cherchaient les poux à longueur de journée (enfin, le peu de fois qu'ils parlaient, s'entend). Pansy continuait à faire chier mais était moins méchante même si elle ne se l'avouerait jamais, et Parvati… Subissait, dirons-nous. On voyait qu'elle n'aimait pas se trouver là, que les combats c'était pas son truc, qu'elle n'avait pas ses amis, que leurs disputes à tous ça la faisait chier et qu'elle n'y était pas habituée.

Pourtant, une semaine entière passa, et ce sans perdre un seul des membres du groupe. Ils étaient assez fiers ! Malefoy clamait évidemment que c'était parce qu'il faisait partie du groupe en question, mais on connaît tous bien l'imposante modestie malefoyenne. Une semaine. Mais évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas éternellement durer…

C'était un lundi. Et c'était un putain de défi (sans vouloir paraître grossière, bien entendu). Ils devaient faire un échec version sorcier géant. Comme pour la pierre philosophale, oui. Sauf que là ils étaient sept ! C'était sûr que certains allaient se retrouver avec Pomfresh ! Sept pions en moins, on ne rigole pas avec ça ! Surtout que Ron, habitué à faire son chevalier, allait encore se sacrifier... Hermione le sentait et ça la rendait malade. Dès qu'ils virent l'échiquier géant, les yeux de Ron s'illuminèrent tandis qu'Hermione se tournait vivement vers lui. Elle vint le prendre dans ses bras.

- Ca va aller, 'Mione.

- Ron, t'as pas intérêt à te sacrifier comme la dernière fois !, gémit-elle.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il le fallait. Si j'ai à le faire cette fois-ci ce sera pour la victoire et je vous permettrais de continuer !

Elle leva le visage de son torse pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle avait des larmes qui perlaient et on vit clairement de la tristesse passer dans les traits de Ron face à cette vue. Il lui prit le visage dans une main et le caressa du pouce. Ils restèrent ainsi au moins une minute entière, personne n'osait rien faire…

Drago de son côté faillit en vomir. Encore et toujours du courage ! Ecœurant ! Et puis, toujours à se rapporter à des faits passés… Il voyait bien que même s'ils en parlaient avec toute l'aise du monde, ces évènements les avaient marqués. En tout cas, il détestait ces moments à l'eau de rose, rien que dans les films déjà, alors lorsque c'était du Cerveau et de la Serpillère qu'il s'agissait, l'horreur était à son comble (ainsi que l'indignation et le dégout profond)!

Pourtant, il se fit violence pour ne rien dire, à en croire Granger son ô combien aimé copain allait partir d'ici quelques instants, il pouvait bien se taire pour la paix ensuite ! Il préféra alors se concentrer sur la réaction de Granger. Jusqu'à présent, elle s'était montré, forte, déterminée, puissante, presque intouchable. Et à présent, avec le seul fait d'un échiquier géant, elle semblait désemparée ! Tout ça parce qu'il s'agissait de son copain ! Non mais c'était un cauchemar et il allait se réveiller, hein ? Une histoire d'amour en direct entre les deux pires bouffons qu'il ait jamais connu, mis à part le Saint Esprit qui leur servait de meilleur ami. Eurk.

Enfin, Ron se décida à parler.

- Allons-y…, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille.

Elle l'attrapa par la chemise alors qu'il se décollait et captura ses lèvres dans un mouvement désespéré. Il n'eut même pas idée de l'arrêter, il sentait aussi que la fin était proche et elle méritait au moins un baiser… Les autres ne répliquèrent même plus, après une semaine à les voir s'embrasser de temps en temps où se témoigner autant d'amour ils s'y étaient habitués. Lorsqu'ils interrompirent le baiser, il lui caressa d'un geste évasif les cheveux avant de s'éloigner.

Ils se positionnèrent et commencèrent à jouer. Les autres étaient pétrifiés. Ils n'avaient jamais vu ça, c'était d'une telle violence… Le jeu dura quatre heures. Quatre longues heures de stress. Ils avaient perdu Parvati… Mais elle ne semblait pas si triste de partir. Avant de partir, elle leur dit qu'elle préférait que ce soit elle qui parte plutôt qu'un autre parce que ce n'était vraiment pas son truc, les défis. Ca eut le don d'attendrir Ron et Hermione (les Serpentards s'en fichaient comme d'une guigne) mais également de la laisser partir en paix sans trop de remords…

Ron pour sa part était resté intact, et le jeu avait duré aussi longtemps parce qu'il avait tout fait pour contourner le fait de sacrifier les vrais joueurs. Hermione était pleine de bonheur... Ron était encore là ! Avec elle ! Elle sauta dans ses bras après avoir déclaré le « échec et mat ! » puis, ils s'avancèrent vers la porte.

Malefoy, lui, enrageait que la belette soit encore là...! Granger était pourtant certaine qu'il allait rejoindre Pomfresh ! Alors quoi ? Il s'était retenu d'insulter pour _rien_ ? Ca lui apprendra à ne pas profiter du moment présent pour lâcher les vannes qui lui viennent à l'esprit ! Et surtout de se fier à Granger ! Non mais quel con !

Il ruminait toujours tandis qu'ils continuaient leur tour. Après cela, il y eut un défi nécessitant la ruse et la manipulation, et ce furent les Serpentards qui menèrent la danse. Ils étaient vraiment très doués ! Bon, évidemment, ce n'est pas une grande qualité mais Hermione était stupéfaite de leur capacité à ruser. Même les deux ogres ! Qui l'eut cru, sérieusement ?

Elle et Ron se débrouillèrent comme ils purent (c'est à dire bien ! Même à côté des Serpentards qui excellaient en la matière…), souvent aidés par les Serpentards lorsqu'ils bloquaient. Ensuite, ils tombèrent enfin sur une nouvelle salle de repos (à la bonne heure !) et se laissèrent tous tomber dans le canapé.

- J'en ai marre de toute cette histoire !, grogna Malefoy.

- Et moi donc !, gémit Pansy.

- J'avoue que c'est extrêmement long et épuisant… Pourquoi aussi longtemps ?, soupira Hermione.

- Parce que la chose qui nous sert de directeur à laissé son cerveau dans son tiroir à chaussettes, ironisa Ron.

- Merci Ron, très philosophique, dit Hermione.

- Je sais je sais.

Malefoy sous son masque impassible avait trouvé la remarque de Ron tellement haute à son niveau qu'il aurait pu esquisser un sourire, voyez-vous donc ! Mais bon, c'était la serpillère qui parlait, et puis, comment quitter sa si charmante bouille antipathique et desséchée ? Non, il préférait garder son impassibilité si choyée !

Ils n'en parlaient pas, mais ils pensaient tous à Parvati. C'était la première à être partie… Ca voulait dire qu'à présent, les vrais défis, les vrais problèmes commençaient. Ce n'était plus de la rigolade, de l'entrainement. C'était de l'action.

Puis, dans cette même journée, ils reçurent une missive urgente du directeur. Comme d'habitude, Drago alla la chercher, mais lorsqu'il lut les quelques mots sur l'enveloppe il la tendit à Ron, qui le regarda avec stupeur.

- C'est pour vous, la belette, s'irrita le blond.

- Nous ?, s'étonna Ron.

Il lut « A l'intention de Miss Granger et Mr. Weasley ». Que se passait-il donc ? Il ouvrit l'enveloppe avec empressement et commença à lire le contenu à voix haute, même si les Serpentards n'étaient pas concernés.

- « J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer », commençait le directeur (ça promettait !), « Harry a besoin d'aide. Je sais que Miss Patil s'est sacrifiée en pensant que vous alliez rester, mais un de vous deux doit revenir et l'autre restera avec les quatre Serpentards. Je vous laisse choisir lequel d'entre vous reviendra, dès que ce sera fait, il faudra… faire en sorte de revenir. Toutes mes excuses. »

- Que… Quoi ?, s'étouffa Hermione.

Ce vieux fou voulait non seulement qu'un d'eux reste seul avec les Serpentards, mais aussi que l'autre se laisse attaquer violemment au risque que ça soit grave ? Il était totalement cinglé ! Non mais qui leur avait fourré un directeur pareil ? Elle en avait même presque envie de l'insulter de tous les noms avec Malefoy qui le faisait toujours si bien ! Non mais merde ! Et il était définitif qu'elle et Ron allaient être séparés à présent… Pourquoi? Il était toujours là, après le jeu d'échecs, alors pourquoi ? Par Merlin !... Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elles dévalaient ses pommettes sans interruption, bien que silencieuses et brûlantes.

- Hermione, je vais y aller…, commença Ron.

- Mais, Ron !, pleura-t-elle en laissant échapper un hoquet d'horreur.

- Il faut qu'un de nous aille aider Harry, Hermione, on ne sait même pas ce qui lui arrive ! Et tu es celle qui peut nous faire gagner ici, moi je suis celui qui aide Harry à prendre le tout le mieux possible… J'irai.

Elle pleura de concert et passa de longues heures dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas le voir partir. C'était déjà tellement dur avec lui présent de résister à toute cette pression, à Malefoy, à supporter les amputés de réflexion et à affronter tous ces défis sachant que la presque totalité repose sur vos épaules… Alors sans lui ? Comment faire ? Etant la seule Gryffondor ! Seule ! Avec les quatre pires Serpentards ! Même quatre Serpentards ça aurait été du suicide, mais avec ceux-là ? Pourquoi leur faisait-il ça ?... Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait beaucoup, ne pouvant s'arrêter, ne cherchant même plus à le faire.

...Elle était secouée de sanglots, blottie contre le torse de Ron, abandonnée, alors qu'ils étaient appuyés contre l'appui de fenêtre. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres la voient pleurer, si faible… Ils en profiteraient trop. Pourtant, elle voulait crier, hurler que c'était injuste, qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, lui enlever son dernier espoir… Et pourtant. Et pourtant, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour lui rappeler que « justement, la vie n'est pas juste ».

Ron la berçait, l'encerclant de ses bras, son menton sur son crâne, et soupirant de temps à autres. Ils ne parlaient même plus, ils sentaient. Ils sentaient tous les deux le malheur de l'autre, ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher, rester agrippés ainsi l'un à l'autre et que personne ne puisse jamais les détacher. Mais ce n'était pas le but du jeu, cependant.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent s'installer sur les fauteuils, ils s'étaient calmé tous les deux. Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la sang-de-bourbe avait les yeux rouges… C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en position de faiblesse, toutes défenses baissées. Il pourrait bien l'achever maintenant ?...

Rien ne le tentait plus, mais le but n'était pas de l'envoyer à St Mangouste, le but était de la faire chier en la poussant à bout tout en gagnant le tournoi. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre, il en allait de soi ! Il savait cependant que c'était de même pour la rouge et or.

Le clochard avait l'air sérieusement torturé. L'amour était tellement écœurant ! Beurk ! Et penser que tout ça c'était à cause du balafré. Ces gens étaient vraiment des malades mentaux. Et il allait devoir supporter la sang-de-bourbe d'humeur franchement massacrante pendant plus de deux mois et demi ! Impossible !

Pendant ce temps Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés sur le grand fauteuil. Il était assis à un bout, et elle était couchée de tout son long, sa tête posée sur ses jambes à lui... Ils étaient mignons ainsi, pensa Pansy. Dans les pleurs et le désespoir ! Elle était en train de lire un magazine que Dumbledore avait mis dans la bibliothèque commune. Ce vieux a quand même du goût !, pensa-t-elle.

Crabbe et Goyle faisaient une partie de cartes version sorcier, en silence comme de juste. Des fois fusaient des insultes, mais jamais de conversation. Comment vivaient-ils ? Etaient-ils heureux ? Pour eux, c'était quoi le bonheur ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils aimaient ? Et le contraire ? Les questions volaient dans la tête d'Hermione tandis qu'elle essayait d'oublier tout ce cauchemar.

Malefoy était nonchalamment assis sur un fauteuil face à eux, plongé dans un livre à présent. C'était dingue comme, dès qu'il se concentrait sur quelque chose d'autre, ou qu'il lisait comme elle avait pu souvent le constater cette dernière semaine, il acquérait un visage humain.

Ses traits se détendaient, laissant passer un peu de douceur parmi autant de dureté et de mépris. Il en devenait assez beau. Si on le regardait objectivement bien sûr, car Hermione ne l'aurait jamais trouvé beau même si elle avouait qu'il était pas mal ainsi. Elle le détestait en même temps, alors comment être objective ? Tout le monde sait que les sentiments déforment la vision de la beauté physique. Pour elle, c'était et ce serait toujours le petit bâtard méprisant fils de bourges pourri gâté de sale fouine blonde.

Tandis qu'elle pensait cela, elle sourit. C'était dingue tout ce que les préjugés pouvaient faire. En fin de compte, ils ne connaissaient même pas Malefoy comme pour le juger de la sorte. Ils s'étaient directement haïs et gueulé des mots de haine, cherchant à blesser l'autre ! Mais avaient-ils envie de le connaître plus ? La réponse fuserait dans tous les cas : non. Alors ?

Dans la vie, on a toujours besoin de quelqu'un de détestable. Et Malefoy emplissait ce rôle à merveilles ! Celui qui ne le connaissait que peu pouvait déjà dire qu'il savait pertinemment comment il était, cependant Hermione voyait que c'était un masque avec le sceau « FM » (Famille Malefoy) cacheté au visage. Ce n'était forcément pas lui, il ne pouvait pas être que haine et mépris. Mais elle ne croyait pas avoir envie de le connaître plus. Pourquoi ? Par peur, sûrement ? Non, sûrement plus parce qu'il la remballerait et qu'il se moquerait d'elle le restant de ses jours (encore plus que ce qu'il ne l'aurait déjà fait, s'entend !). Et elle ne supporterait pas cette humiliation ! Après tout il a ses… hum… super amis !

Ron, pendant ce temps-là, ne pensait pas vraiment à ça. Oui, il était hyper triste de quitter Hermione, parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, et ils étaient enfin ensemble… En plus la laisser seule dans ce merdier avec les Serpentards, ça craint.

Mais bon, il avait très envie de retrouver Harry et de voir en quoi il avait besoin d'aide. Il allait œuvrer pour une cause réelle, et non pour des simulacres comme là. Il était vraiment départagé. Et puis, Hermione avait beau dire qu'elle ne survivrait pas sans lui, il était persuadée qu'elle serait beaucoup plus efficace sans lui dans les parages, il rate toujours tout, ça fait un demeuré en moins !

Non, c'est vrai qu'il maitrisait pas mal les sorts etc, ils avaient fait beaucoup de preuves, mais il mettait toujours les pieds dans le plat et peut-être que justement la haine la rendrait encore plus ambitieuse… Non ?

Bon, non, en fait il essayait seulement de se convaincre qu'il pouvait la laisser tranquillement là sans qu'il y ait de problèmes ou qu'il se sente coupable. Mais il avait beaucoup de raisons de penser que c'était une ignoble idée que de la laisser là toute seule. Avec Malefoy en plus ! Il allait la massacrer ! Il la retrouverait à St Mangouste ! Et avec un peu de chance entière, mais qui sait ?

Il avait peur. Peur de la laisser, peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, à elle et à lui, bref, le fait qu'ils ne se retrouvent plus en fin de compte.

Il avait peur d'avoir envie de voir Harry aussi, d'avoir envie de rentrer. Ca ne devrait pas être le cas ! Il devrait simplement avoir envie de rester avec elle, non ? Mais bon, Malefoy était repoussant et Harry avait besoin de son aide. Il avait toujours été là, avec Harry, dans chacune de ses aventures… Il devait y aller…

Pansy interrompit leurs rêveries et la lecture de Malefoy.

- Alors euh… C'est lequel de vous deux qui va voler au secours de Potter ?

Le début de sa phrase avait sonné timide mais elle s'était vite reprit en mépris. Les Serpentards, j'vous jure ! Incapables de montrer une once d'humanité !

- C'est moi, fit Ron, t'inquiète pas tu m'auras plus sur le dos le bulldog.

- Ron, c'est bon, tu vas pas provoquer une dispute juste avant de partir et me laisser me démerder avec les Serpentards de mauvais poil ?, soupira Hermione, à bout.

Ca eut le mérite d'attirer le regard de Malefoy, toujours aussi impassible, le regard de Pansy qui ne savait pas si être vexée ou vainqueur, et aucune réaction du côté des gorilles, comme de su.

Pour toute réponse elle fixa le sol, n'ayant pas la force de soutenir leurs regards. Ils n'insistèrent pas, la voir comme ça ne donnait même pas envie de l'emmerder… Elle semblait… rendue. Et pour une Gryffondor, Salazar sait que c'est bizarre ! Ils sont sensés être courageux, et tout le tralala ! (Eurk).

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombres (à part la super nouvelle et ses répercutions directes), et pour leur dernière nuit, Ron et Hermione dormirent ensemble sur le fauteuil. Ils l'agrandirent pour qu'il soit assez large, et se couchèrent là pour pouvoir passer la nuit ensemble avant une longue séparation. Malefoy les regarda avec dégout et offuscation mais ne dit rien, sachant que de toute façon ça ne servirait à rien. Le lendemain, Weasmoche partait.

…

Le départ de Ron fut dur. Non seulement pour les adieux avec Hermione, sinon qu'il dut se préparer à se laisser lui-même avoir en ayant confiance qu'il ne serait pas tué pour n'avoir opposé aucune résistance.

Le premier défi était des trolls. Trolls par ci, trolls par là, c'était un spectacle assez… comment dire ?... Impressionnant, allé.

Mais comment faire pour que Ron soit mis hors jeu ? Il fallait qu'un de ces monstres… Le frappe avec sa massue sur le crâne ? Mais ils pouvaient lui briser la colonne vertébrale comme ça !

Hermione était en pleine panique. Le but de ce défi là était d'assommer les trolls pour pouvoir passer. Ils s'étaient décidés à faire le Wingardium Leviosa comme Ron l'avait fait en première année, mais comment est-ce que le monstre pouvait atteindre Ron sans lui faire trop de mal ?

En fin de compte, ils n'eurent pas à réfléchir bien longtemps, car dès qu'ils s'élancèrent un troll apparut de derrière le mur prêt à faire voler Hermione en éclats, et Ron s'imposa entre lui et elle directement (non pas comme occasion pour partir bien sûr, pour la sauver). Il se sentit projeté le long de la salle et atterri bien plus loin en se calant contre un mur.

- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !, cria Hermione au bord des larmes.

- Fais-le vite partir avant qu'il ne reçoive d'autres coup, lui dit Pansy tout en se préparant à contrer les monstres.

On aurait dit qu'elle compatissait, qu'elle disait cela comme si elle allait essayer de retenir les trolls pendant qu'Hermione le faisait partir. Mais celle-ci ne s'attarda pas sur tous ces détails. Elle s'élança vers Ron, ne prenant pas gare aux trolls qui auraient pu se trouver sur son passage. La seule chose qu'elle voyait c'était ce corps inerte et cette chevelure rouge feu.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, elle le retourna pour essayer de le réveiller pas de réaction. Elle pleurait à présent, elle le serra fort dans ses bras, lui dit (même si elle savait qu'il ne l'entendrait pas) que tout allait bien se passer et le fit partir en prononçant la formule.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se retrouva face à face avec un troll adulte prêt à l'assommer. Elle s'était retournée de justesse, il faut croire ! Elle effectua le Wingardium Leviosa alors qu'il amorçait déjà le geste avec sa massue. Le troll s'effondra par terre et elle dut l'escalader pour pouvoir rejoindre les autres...

Elle arrivait à leur niveau lorsqu'elle vit un troll derrière Malefoy, s'apprêtant à frapper également alors que celui-ci se battait déjà avec trois autres trolls. « Wingardium Leviosa ! » cria-t-elle. Elle n'était pas obligée de crier pour que les sorts marchent, mais lorsque tu es dans une situation comme celles là c'est comme si tu ne pouvais pas l'éviter… Malefoy se retourna lorsqu'il entendit le troll s'étaler de tout son long derrière lui. Il n'avait pas entendu le sort.

Il regarda ses coéquipiers pour voir qui en était l'auteur et vit Granger se retournant déjà pour continuer à se battre. Il se dit simplement qu'ils étaient alors à égalité, une vie sauvée pour une autre, et continua simplement son combat sans penser une seconde à un futur merci. Et puis, de toute façon, Hermione n'en attendait pas.

Pansy, dont tous se souvenaient d'une _super_ anecdote selon laquelle elle avait utilisé des flèches pour un des défis, et avait frappé Goyle de plein fouet alors que la cible était bien à droite, se redressa et se mit à crier, alors que tous étaient surpassés de trolls.

- Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux !

- Non, tu trouves ?, railla Hermione.

- Est-ce que mes flèches peuvent blesser un troll ?, s'enquit-elle avec une mine sérieusement naïve.

- Aucune chance vu que tu vas viser à côté !, s'exaspéra Drago au bout de la crise de nerfs.

En effet, la petite partie de cache-cache avec les trolls s'avérait être très difficile. Ils étaient partout, et ne pouvant décemment pas envoyer des Wingardium Leviosa à plusieurs trolls à la fois les massues de tous s'évertuaient à fendre l'air de partout, et ils étaient obligés de sauter, tourner, rouler, éviter, bref, faire une belle gym acrobatique pour rester entiers.

On aurait dit qu'ils participaient au jeu du je-saute-partout-et-fais-n'importe-quoi-youhou-que-c'est-rigolo ! Un peu plus et ils auraient pu penser à un entrainement pour devenir sportif qualifié ! Mais non, la réalité était tout autre : ils étaient bel et bien en train d'esquiver des massues de trolls. Qui aurait cru que la réalité aurait pu un jour donner un truc aussi saugrenu ? Aucun moldu ne vous aurait cru ! (l'auteur joue aux rimes, warning…)

Pansy ne releva pas la moquerie de Drago, elle se renfrogna mais se concentra sur un troll de plus de quatre mètres (parmi tant d'autres) qui insistait à présent à l'attraper avec la main et l'envoyer voler dans les airs.

Crabbe et Goyle étaient tellement concentrés qu'ils fronçaient les sourcils au possible, on aurait dit des unisourcils abrutis qui en plus luttaient la bouche ouverte, sérieusement ! Ca aurait été un beau spectacle et source de rires s'ils n'avaient pas été tous dans de si beaux draps !

Soudain, le nombre de troll fut trop imposant. Ils étaient partout et ils étaient dans la quasi impossibilité de s'en sortir parmi leurs massues, alors Malefoy cria :

- ON SE REPLIE !, et commença à courir vers le fond (leur point de départ…!).

Ils coururent tous mais Hermione était offusquée. Se replier ! Fuir ainsi ! Quels Serpentards !

- Vous êtes des lâches !, s'égosilla-t-elle totalement outrée.

- Pas du tout, c'est de la ruse !, s'offusqua Pansy à son tour.

Face à cette réplique totalement Serpentarde Hermione se permit de lever les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle courrait, en supplication silencieuse au grand Merlin pour qu'il daigne se rendre compte que pour sa vie à elle, elle aurait peut-être eu besoin d'un coup de main du tout-puissant !

- Arrêtez-vous !, s'indigna-t-elle en stoppant d'un coup.

Ils furent tous obligés de s'arrêter, voyant l'aura de puissance qui se dégageait de la jeune femme. Bien à contre cœur cependant ! Drago lança un sort de protection pour enfants (le seul qu'il se rappelait… On pouvait toujours essayer hein !).

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda Pansy moqueuse. Et t'appelles encore ça de la magie !

- En tout cas, nous avons constaté l'efficacité de la tienne !, répliqua Drago, venimeux.

- Maiiiis !, gémit Pansy.

Hermione regardait cette scène avec suffisance. Des lâches. Nom de dieu, deux mois et demi avec des lâches qui fuient dès le moindre contre coup ! Qu'allait-elle faire d'eux ?

- C'est la difficulté qui donne une saveur à la réussite, gronda-t-elle en s'avançant vers le bord du champ de protection enfant.

- Eh ben dis donc, t'es bien une Gryffondor !, s'irrita Malefoy. Vous êtes toujours aussi téméraires !

- On appelle ça du courage.

- J'appelle ça comme c'est, et c'est de la témérité.

- Va te faire voir Malefoy.

Elle continua à avancer jusqu'à traverser la protection et la casser, affrontant les trolls. Ils arriveraient bientôt à son niveau, elle profita donc du peu de temps qu'elle avait avant qu'ils ne soient trop proches et que ce soit plus difficile. Plus il y en aura d'assommés en route, moins ils en auront à esquiver ! Les autres furent obligés de la suivre, voyant la détermination dans les yeux de la rouge et or, cette puissance, et aussi cette honte de ce qu'ils faisaient. Et puis, elle avait brisé leur champ de protection de toute façon…

- Nous allons probablement essuyer un cuisant échec, soupira Drago au bord de la crise.

Cette Gryffondor voulait les tuer ! C'était donc ça ! Il savait qu'elle les haïssait au plus haut point mais tout de même…! D'ailleurs, lui aussi la haïssait, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça ! Remarquez qu'il ne se défaisait tout de même pas de son beau vocabulaire.

- Quoi ?, s'enquit Crabbe en relevant subitement la tête, comme s'il s'était assoupi.

Manquait plus que ça ! Youpi !, pensa Hermione. Je suis avec des crétins finis enfermée dans cet endroit sinistre ! Youpi !

- Il dit qu'on va s'faire défoncer la gueule, répéta Goyle avec ses propres mots (ce qui eut le don d'arracher une moue exaspérée à Malefoy).

- Je rêve, continua le blond. On va partir en héros d'une fin dramatique de merde.

- Et tu trouves encore l'énergie pour le sarcasme ! C'est bien toi ça, Malefoy !, railla Hermione qui suait contre quatre trolls de grande taille.

- L'humour est la politesse du désespoir, Granger.

- Et philosophe en plus !, dit-elle surpassée.

- Ca me confirme que tu ne connais pas la politesse !, railla-t-il. Tu préfères te plonger directement dans le désespoir, sans penser à l'humour. Comme avec toute cette histoire, par exemple, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?, répondit-elle piquée à vif.

- Si ce n'est pas maintenant on sera morts, dit-il en roulant des yeux.

- Bien sûr que non !, dit-elle révoltée en se tournant vers lui, un doigt accusateur pointé vers son visage (à lui bien sûr, pas à elle… hum!). Aie un peu confiance en toi Malefoy, merde ! C'est toi le petit bourge imbu de lui-même ! Alors t'as intérêt à jouer ton rôle pour une fois qu'on en a vraiment besoin ! On est des battants, on va réussir ce défi parce qu'on est doués et que personne ne nous fera renoncer à notre victoire ! Je sais que tu es ambitieux aussi, alors bouge tes fesses ! EXECUTION !

- Eh bien Granger, je comprends mieux quand on parle de la puissance du lion à présent, dit-il les yeux brillants.

- Tant mieux parce que c'était un ORDRE !, cracha-t-elle en tournant les talons pour se confronter à ses éternels trolls.

- Un Malefoy ne reçoit pas d'ordre !, siffla-t-il.

- C'était un ordre que tu te donnais à toi-même Malefoy, fais pas chier, tu veux pas vivre peut-être ?

- Tu as un vocabulaire vraiment très enrichi Granger, je te jure. Qui l'aurait cru ?

- Excuse-moi de briser tes préjugés sur moi, non, sérieux…, se moqua-t-elle.

- Je m'en fous, c'est pire ceux que tu me donnes là.

- Concentre-toi sur la victoire tu veux ?, s'énerva-t-elle.

- Je ne connais que la victoire.

Là, elle se retourna d'un coup vers lui, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage, elle rayonnait. Il se demanda comment est-ce qu'elle faisait pour être aussi rayonnante alors qu'ils se battaient comme des acharnés avec des trolls et qu'ils étaient en train de s'insulter depuis un bout de temps mais n'insista pas c'était Granger après tout. Une sang-de-bourbe rat des bibliothèques miss je-sais-tout. Elle avait sûrement une faille dans son cerveau qui faisait qu'elle soit détraquée ainsi !

- Moi aussi, fut sa courte réponse avant de foncer vers les trolls.

Totalement tarée, pensa Drago.

Ils se battirent pendant encore quelques heures, et ce fut éreintés, totalement secoués, le cerveau emmêlé, l'esprit perdu, les sens en éveil et une humeur de chien qu'ils traversèrent la porte.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Voilà voilà :) Bon je vous l'accorde, ce chapitre-ci n'est pas sensass' XD Enfin, je trouve... Mais bon, il devait tout de même faire partie de la fic, alors j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop déplu :) Pensez au bouton vert ci-dessous :D Bisouus !**


	6. Quand y'a plus moyen

_Coucou!_

_Alors, tout d'abord et comme d'habitude, merci pour les reviews! :D C'est supeer ! _

_Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...!_

_Bonne journée!_

_Mackk._

_(J'me suis servie d'une de ces chaines pourries où on mélange le français et l'anglais... oui évidemment c'est pas moi qui ai trouvé tout ça toute seule :p haha, enfin voilà, et tjs Naheulbeuk comme j'l'ai dit précédemment !)_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**6. Quand y'a plus moyen c'est qu'y'a plus moyen**

Là, ils étaient déjà assez remontés. Ils en avaient marre. Mais ce qui les attendait derrière la porte… Ils crurent mourir.

- Qu'on gratte tous les jeunes !, s'exclama l'homme chétif qui se trouvait face à eux.

Les trois imbéciles eurent un mouvement de recul tandis que Malefoy serrait les poings et qu'Hermione mettait inconsciemment une main devant sa bouche de dépit.

- C'est pas vrai !, s'exclama Malefoy.

- Des franglais !, pleurnicha Hermione.

- Des quoi ?, demanda Pansy sans se défiger.

- Des franglais. Ils te parlent en français en disant des choses en anglais. Ils n'ont pas l'intention de nous gratter, « qu'on gratte tous les jeunes » et « congratulations » c'est la même chose… Tu comprends ?

Les trois incompris ouvrirent grands les yeux, comme si oui, en effet, la lumière s'était faite dans le grenier vide qui leur servait de cerveau.

A cette image, Hermione se rappela d'un poème de Baudelaire qui parlait de boite crânienne avec des toiles d'araignées et une chauve souris enfermée à l'intérieur, et elle se dit que, décidément, la comparaison avec les trois Serpentards était assez flagrante.

- Et on est sensés faire quoi ?, demanda enfin Goyle.

- Traduire. Et répondre.

- Et si on y arrive pas ?

- Ils ont l'air chétif comme ça, mais ce sont des sortes de mutants…

- En gros vaut mieux pas rater, conclut aigrement Malefoy.

Hermione opina faiblement.

- Granger, dis moi que t'es douée en ça.

- Je me débrouille, fit-elle en déglutissant. Dis-moi que tu te débrouilles aussi.

- Je me débrouille.

Elle soupira de soulagement.

- Bien. Prêts ?

Personne ne répondit, et ils avancèrent.

- Six tonnes de chair, énonça un des franglais.

- Sit on the chair, dit Hermione en voyant cinq chaises devant eux.

Les autres firent docilement ce qu'elle disait. Ils se concentrèrent sur les franglais, qui les regardaient avec un air faussement angélique qui laissait nettement bien paraître du sadisme… Par Merlin, Dumbledore allait avoir de leurs nouvelles !

- Ail ou radis ?

- … ?

Hermione et Malefoy réfléchissaient à toute vitesse tout en se fixant, comme pour chercher la réponse chez l'autre. Hermione énonça alors sans son, appellation muette à Malefoy.

- « Are you ready ? » ?

- YES, répondit-il aux franglais en les fixant de tout son mépris, le plus possible, impressionnant et terrassant tout le reste.

Pour une fois, Hermione fut contente qu'il ait pu jouer de ça. Il était imposant ainsi, puissant d'une certaine manière, Malefoy pour tout dire, et cet avertissement aux franglais n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de ceux-ci qui le regardèrent avec suspicion. Ils ne semblaient plus très sûrs d'eux !

- Débile !, lança un des franglais.

Ils ouvrirent tous des yeux ronds et Malefoy sembla en prendre un sacré coup sur la tête. A présent, il était bien bien plus que menaçant ! Il émanait de la haine. Comment avaient-ils pu lui dire ça ?

Cependant, un des franglais avait tendu la main en signe d'indice, et Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Mais ce fut Pansy, au grand étonnement général, qui répondit d'un ton cassant.

- We aren't waiters !

Ils se retournèrent tous, et en regardant successivement Drago et Hermione, elle souffla « the bill ! ».

Ah, et bien, bien sûr. Comment croire qu'une fille telle que Pansy n'allait que rarement au restaurant ? Comme quoi, tous les niveaux d'intelligence et de vie étaient utiles !

Les chétifs semblèrent se renfrogner un peu qu'ils aient trouvé celle là… Apparemment ça ratait toujours ! Haha ! Hermione commençait à avoir un sourire confiant et malicieux au visage. Elle aimait voir la défaite des adversaires inscrite en grand sur leurs visages. Ca lui donnait un sentiment de force, d'avantage immense. Ils allaient s'en sortir.

- Ok, Guy vomit sous mon nez !

Goyle s'avança (l'hystérie collective régnait dans les rangs à présent) et déposa un gallion dans la paume d'un des franglais. En repassant, il souffla « Give me some money ». Okkkkk ! Celle là était dure quand même, mais Goyle avait surement du l'employer souvent !

- Mords mon nez !, cria le franglais en regardant le gallion.

- We just don't have anymore !, s'énerva Hermione.

Ca dura un bon petit temps comme ça, à s'en arracher les tiffes, puis arriva le moment où ils clôturèrent.

- Oui Arlette !

- You are late ?, s'exclama Malefoy, au bord de l'évanouissement. You? And us? What about US?

- Malefoy, it's ok…, essaya de le raisonner Hermione.

La seule réponse qu'elle eut fut un regard assassin mais les franglais tournaient déjà les talons et partaient. Sur le manche de la porte qui venait de se refermer, à présent, se trouvaient une enveloppe et une clef. Résignés, épuisés et dépassés ils s'avancèrent vers la dite porte.

Malefoy attrapa la clef et l'enveloppe.

- « Bravo les jeunes ! Vous avez vaincu les franglais ! Je suis positivement épaté ! Place au magasin surprise… N'oubliez pas la ruse ! »

Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire il regarda le parchemin un sourcil froncé, comme pour dire « qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ». Tellement dépassé qu'il avait oublié que ce n'était pas le parchemin qui disait ça, sûrement.

Ils passèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent avec à nouveau un couloir, et une porte à l'autre bout. Qu'y avait-il là à présent ? Ils pensaient qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir se reposer ! Ils n'en pouvaient plus, ils allaient péter une durite d'un instant à l'autre ! Ca faisait des heures qu'ils n'avaient plus été en contact avec une salle de repos ! Même un cachot, sans défi, leur aurait été d'un soulagement et d'une salvation impayable.

- Bon, soupira Malefoy au bord du rouleau, Crabbe ira ouvrir la porte.

- Et pourquoi dois-je effectuer les tâches ingrates ?, s'enquit-il une pointe de ras-le-bol lui aussi dans la voix.

- Parce que tu ne sais rien faire d'autre, répondit simplement Goyle.

- Un jour, je vous montrerai !, s'indigna le pauvre Crabbe.

- Mais ouais, c'est ça.

Hermione ne comprenait absolument pas la réaction des Serpentards. Même envers eux-mêmes ils étaient impitoyables, odieux. Comment faisaient-ils ? (Et surtout, pourquoi ?). Ils parlèrent un moment, résignés. Que pouvait-il y avoir dans le couloir ? La clef ouvrait surement la porte à l'autre bout. Que voulait-il dire par la ruse ? Avaient-ils encore assez de force ?

- J'aimerai bien examiner cette clef, déclara Hermione.

- Tu peux toujours courir !, s'exaspéra Malefoy.

- Allez donne-la-moi !, s'indigna-t-elle.

- VA CHIER !

- MALEFOY !

Mais il traversait déjà le couloir.

OH MAIS NON ! Elle aussi était à bout et il allait l'entendre ! Elle s'élança vers lui avec la ferme intention de le démonter lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà à la moitié du couloir et il ne leur était rien arrivé. Eh bien ? Quel était ce couloir ? Malefoy aussi s'était stoppé.

- Pourquoi il n'y a rien ?, demanda-t-elle tout bas, comme la situation lui indiquait de la faire.

Ils étaient à présent côte à côte mais ne pensaient même plus à s'insulter ou s'arracher les choses des mains. Le doute était installé, ils étaient passés en mode défi à nouveau. Cette situation était tellement bizarre ! Et ridicule, faut l'avouer… Ils allaient en devenir tout simplement taupe. Rien que là ils étaient bien partis mais bon avec ça en plus !

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en un souffle. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou nous a encore préparé ?

Mais Pansy, Goyle et Crabbe les avaient déjà rattrapés et même dépassés en s'activant pour arriver à la porte.

- Eh, y'a du bruit de l'autre côté !, s'exclama Pansy.

Ca sortit les deux ennemis de leurs réflexions accélérées et ils les rejoignirent en vitesse. Ils étaient déjà en train de parler tactique, discrétion, position, défense, lorsqu'on entendit toquer.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?, s'étrangla Hermione en voyant Pansy marteler la porte.

- Ben je frappe pour qu'on vienne nous ouvrir !, répondit Pansy d'un air fier.

- Ah ben bravo, ça va être discret comme entrée !, s'énerva Hermione au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Mais quelle CONNE…, rajouta Malefoy en se prenant le visage dans les mains de dépit.

Non mais QUI lui avait fichu des abrutis pareils ? Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! En plus ils l'envoyaient au front face à la Gryffondor, lui faisant passer une honte sans nom et un ridicule qui frôle l'indécent pour tous les Serpentards existant et ayant existé. Salazar, pardonne-les ! Ou plutôt, tue-les pour les punir et sauve moi de cette horreur, se reprit-il se disant qu'il perdait sérieusement la boule.

Il fut cependant interrompu dans ses pensées discontinues par une jeune fille apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte, ressemblant en tout point à la folle Lovegood.

- Euh… Bonjour, fit Hermione voyant que tous ses « coéquipiers » avaient perdu l'usage de la parole.

- Vous voulez acheter des armes et des objets magiques ?

- Euh… Oui mademoiselle.

- Vous avez de l'argent ?

- Euh…

- Non, on n'a pas d'argent !, s'exclama le crétin trapu qui servait de placard de surcroît (c'est-à-dire Crabbe) sortant d'un coup de sa torpeur.

- Revenez quand vous en aurez !

- MAIS QUEL CON C'EST PAS VRAI !, s'égosilla Drago, furax.

- Aie mais ca va pas !, se défendit piètrement Crabbe en recevant une tape sur le crâne.

- Ce n'était pas du tout la bonne réponse !, le rabroua Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas envie de leur donner mon or !, s'offusqua-t-il.

Drago n'attendit pas qu'il ressonnait à la porte. « DRIIING »

- Euh, rebonjour !, s'exclama-t-il.

- Bonjour. Vous avez de l'argent maintenant ?

- Oui mademoiselle…

- Combien ?

- Bahheeee, dit-il se demandant quelle était cette question.

« UNE FORTUNE ! », aurait-il voulu lui gueuler. « Plus que toute ta famille réunie ! ». Mais il se rappela qu'il devait être poli. Il en était à ça de son envie de meurtre quand il fut interrompu.

- On n'a pas compté, se permit l'autre abruti de rajouter son grain de sel.

- Revenez quand vous saurez !

… Dois-je rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas à prendre avec des baguettes ?

- J'en ai marre !, s'exclama Drago. Goyle, fait que Crabbe lâche cette clef, il la tient comme un possédé et j'en ai besoin MAINTENANT.

Se pliant aux ordres avec plaisir (Hermione en fut profondément choquée !) Goyle s'avança vers Crabbe en tendant la main. Celui-ci a qui Drago avait confié la clef s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait (ce qui était, en somme, le cas !).

- Donne la clef !, s'exclama Goyle.

- Non !, s'emporta Crabbe.

« PAF » (Crabbe venait de se recevoir un coup de poing sur le crâne, comme un coup de marteau, vous voyez ? Eh bien oui, ça rend marteau… hum…)

- AIE !, s'exclama-t-il.

- Donne. La. Clef !

- Non !

« PAF »

- AIE !

- DONNE. LA. CLEF !

Goyle à présent était tout rouge. Et oui, mine de rien lui aussi était au bord de tout et Crabbe s'évertuait à les énerver tous. Même Hermione avait envie de lui faire un coup de marteau, c'est tout vous dire !

- Tiens, la voilà, dit-il encore dans les vapes des deux baffes qu'il venait de se recevoir.

- Merci pour ta bienveillante coopération !, s'exclama Pansy en un semblant d'envie de calmer la chose, manquant royalement de tact.

- Connard !, lâcha Crabbe dans sa barbe (qu'il ne possédait pas, si on va par là… Mais vu qu'on y va pas !)

Goyle tendit la clef à Malefoy qui la saisit avec brutalité et fit un pas vers la porte.

« Clic », fit la clef plongeant dans la serrure.

« BAOOOM ! », fit cette dernière en explosant.

Ils furent tous projetés contre les murs, couverts d'une poudre noire, le corps douloureux, un trou dans la porte, l'esprit devenu à présent sauvage. Ca eut le don de sortir Malefoy de ses gonds.

- BON CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !, s'exaspéra-t-il, totalement fou désespéré. On va dévaliser le magasin !

- OUAIS !, s'exclamèrent les trois autres Serpentards.

- On va tagger des insultes les murs !

- OUAIS !

- Et on va égorger la vendeuse !

- OUAIIIIS !

Après les avoir laissés s'égosiller un bon coup, Hermione se décida à intervenir.

- Ca y est c'est bon, vous avez fini les Serpentards ? On peut passer à une pensée plus intelligente et réfléchie ?, demanda-t-elle à bout.

- Non mais dis donc Granger !, s'exclama Malefoy en la plaquant contre le mur avec violence.

- Ote tes pattes Malefoy, je suis tout aussi dépassée par les évènements que toi mais nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui et nous ne nous laisserons pas abuser par un vieux cinglé et ses tours de passe-passe, déclara-t-elle acide.

Ses paroles eurent le don de ramener Drago a un état plus contrôlé et il la lâcha en la regardant, honteux à présent de s'être laissé emporter ainsi (mais sans en montrer une once, bien entendu. Malefoy forever !). Hermione se dirigea vers le trou dans la porte et passa. La vendeuse avait disparu… Par contre, elle venait de sonner l'alarme. En effet, un bruit de sirène s'éleva instantanément des murs du château.

- BORDEL !, s'écria Hermione.

Ils essayèrent de prendre tout ce qui pouvait leur être utile dans le magasin, et prirent leurs jambes à leur coup.

- Ca ne va pas se finir ainsi tout de même ?, s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Je suis entouré d'une bande d'abrutis !, renchérissait Malefoy en litanie.

- Eh oh ça va hein, tu ne peux pas dire que je ne pose que des problèmes !, s'insurgea-t-elle.

Il se retourna vers elle, comme s'il se rendait soudainement compte de sa présence.

- Je ne parle pas de toi Granger, je parle d'eux !

Il signala les trois Serpentards à la traine. Ils essayaient de courir mais les deux rocs se cognaient et tombaient toutes les trois minutes et Pansy était en talons, comme une bête fille. Elle en était à là de ses constatations alarmantes lorsqu'un bruit lui fit tourner la tête.

- MALEFOY !, s'écria-t-elle en se jetant littéralement sur lui et allant s'écraser au sol sans douceur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…?, s'apprêtait à répondre celui-ci.

- Reste au sol !, cria-t-elle alors qu'ils entendaient fuser des flèches partout au dessus de leurs têtes.

Hermione était toujours contre Malefoy mais elle ne pensa même pas à esquisser un mouvement. Il n'aurait qu'à se laver plus tard ! Elle appréciait qu'il ait eu la décence de ne plus l'appeler sang-de-bourbe pendant toute cette période, et elle allait tout faire pour qu'il arrête avec cette débilité de sangs purs et impurs !

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que la pluie de flèches n'allait pas cesser, ils commencèrent à ramper.

- Granger, si on s'en sort fais moi penser à te dire merci, gémit Malefoy en trainant le sac pleins de victuailles du magasin.

- Compte sur moi !, s'exclama-t-elle trop abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Ils arrivèrent à la sortie et Drago se glissa par un conduit du château qu'il réussit à ouvrir (comment atteindre la clinche de la porte avec les flèches ? Heureusement qu'il y avait une bouche d'aération juste à côté !). Il s'y faufila, puis Hermione lui passa les deux sacs qu'ils portaient, et il l'aida à descendre (inconsciemment, se dit-il plus tard lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. La traiter comme quelqu'un de normal ! Pfah ! Tu parles !). Ils se collèrent contre le mur, essoufflés, puis il repassa la tête par le conduit pour voir où en étaient les trois autres.

- Crabbe n'est plus là, constata-t-il.

- Et les autres, où en sont-ils ?, entendit-il une petite voix faible lui répondre.

Il se tourna vivement vers elle pour voir ce que la grande lionne avait. Elle était accroupie contre le mur, et se tenait le visage dans les mains à présent. Elle semblait faible, et il se rappela de sa première conclusion ; elle veut se montrer plus forte que ce qu'elle ne l'est. Rah c'est bien un truc de Gryffondors ça !

Elle soupira bruyamment, et il se rappela également que son copain était partit dans un état vraiment critique le même jour, qu'ils venaient d'être poussés à bout et qu'à présent ils étaient poursuivis. Et deux d'entre eux n'arrivaient toujours pas, ils avaient déjà perdu un autre membre pourtant.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, pris de pitié. Après tout, c'était elle qui les poussait à chaque fois à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes et à vaincre, sans elle ils seraient déjà disqualifiés (même s'il ne se l'avouait qu'à moitié et encore).

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter et lever la tête d'un coup de ses mains, pour croiser un regard argent. Il se fit violence pour ne pas détourner son regard alors que les prunelles miel le fixaient intensément avec incompréhension.

Il se permit quelques instants pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait dire, il allait lui falloir beaucoup de cran pour cela...

- Merci, prononça-t-il enfin.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux en soucoupes.

- Ils vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre, continua-t-il en se détachant cette fois (situation trop bizarre avec un être à flinguer, sa bonté le perdra. Dire qu'il n'était pas sentimental !). Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle continua de le fixer. Qu'avait Malefoy ? D'abord, il l'aide à descendre, ensuite, il lui pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule, puis il lui dit merci et maintenant il la rassure ! Où va le monde ? C'est donc ça, en fait elle est morte et elle ne s'en rendait pas compte ?

- Si je ne m'inquiète plus pour ça, je continue tout du moins à m'inquiéter pour ce qui va arriver à présent, réussit-elle à prononcer.

- Comment ça ?

- Cette fille a sonné l'alarme. On ne sait pas si à présent on va avoir des salles de repos où s'il va toujours falloir se cacher ainsi ! Si on va recevoir les instructions de Dumbledore ou si on va être lâchés en plein château incompréhensible sans aucune aide. Si on arrivera à sortir. Qu'est-ce que pourraient nous faire ces sortes de gardes qu'on entend monter les escaliers depuis tout à l'heure. On ne sait rien, et à présent on est perdus et livrés à nous-mêmes.

- Granger, siffla Malefoy en se rapprochant à nouveau d'elle (sans la toucher toutefois ! Eh oh ! Une fois suffit hein !), je rêve ou tu baisses les bras ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Merlin sait que j'ai fait tout mon possible ! Mais là…

- Ca suffit, la coupa-t-il. Granger, t'es Gryffondor ou merde ? Alors arrête de jouer les faibles et aide-moi un peu ça te changera !

Sur ce, il s'éloigna pour aider Pansy (qui venait d'arriver) à descendre. Hermione se releva instantanément. D'accord, il n'avait pas été doux et encourageant, mais c'était Malefoy. Par contre il l'avait secouée intérieurement et c'était amplement suffisant.

Elle était à nouveau debout, et aidait à descendre toutes les affaires. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de descendre tout et tous, ils s'enquirent de la santé des deux survivants et du cas de Crabbe. Les deux Serpentards expliquèrent qu'il s'était fait avoir par une flèche car il n'était pas assez fin pour ne pas les toucher étant au sol. Décidément ! Mais bon, le pauvre tout de même…

Tout à coup, on entendit un énorme fracas venir de l'autre côté du couloir. Ils se figèrent et se turent instantanément… C'était une porte, une porte qui venait de s'écraser contre le mur.

Ils entendirent une voix grave prononcer le sort de gravitation (pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas pensé, à la place de ramper comme des larves ? Eh merde !) et des pas s'avancer à grandes enjambées.

Ils se pressèrent tous dans une sorte de petit trou en dessous de la bouche d'aération de sorte à ce qu'on ne les voit pas. Rentrer à quatre là dedans, surtout avec quelqu'un comme Goyle… C'était assez difficile, mais ils y arrivèrent en apnée accentuée !

- Où sont-ils ?, dit la voix en provenance du couloir.

- Disparus, on ne les trouve nulle part, répondit une deuxième toute proche également.

- Par Grindelwald, on ne laissera pas s'échapper quatre avortons de notre forteresse !

Hermione eut un hoquet d'horreur, ce qui lui valut la main terreuse de Malefoy l'étouffant à moitié plaquée sur sa bouche.

Il se pencha sur son oreille (et oui, elle avait eu l'extrême privilège d'être écrasée par lui et non les deux autres… Pff, fallait toujours que ça tombe sur elle !).

- Bordel Granger, fais attention !, lui souffla-t-il.

Son souffle était chaud et doux, et il eut le don de la faire frissonner. De ce fait, elle pensa sérieusement à se rendre aux partisans de Grindelwald pour qu'ils la tuent tout de suite. Avoir des frissons par le souffle de MALEFOY ? D'accord, sa voix était suave lorsqu'il s'appliquait à la discrétion, mais et alors ? D'accord, elle aurait frissonné avec n'importe quel souffle qui lui chatouille sa peau, mais et alors ? Elle était sûre qu'il l'avait sentit et il ne la laisserait jamais tranquille ! Elle avait une sérieuse envie de se pendre, sur le coup…

- Ils sont partisans de Grindelwald !, souffla-t-elle affolée.

Pour ce faire, elle s'était contorsionné le cou comme elle avait pu, pour arriver à atteindre son oreille, ce qui l'avait fait frôler son cou au passage, et d'ailleurs son visage pendant qu'elle parlait. Il frissonna également avec son souffle, et elle fut contente et d'avoir exprimé sa pensée et d'être quitte. Comme ça, il saurait qu'il ne lui faisait aucun effet, que c'était le souffle ! Il en avait la preuve. N'empêche que pour se défaire de la main plaquée sur sa bouche la main était donc retombée sur sa clavicule, faute de mieux (place ? Absente).

De son côté, Drago ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Granger avait frissonné ? Surréaliste. Lorsqu'il pensait à cela, elle s'était retournée et son souffle doux parcourant sa peau sensible l'avait fait frissonner aussi. Donc, c'était le souffle ? Vu qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas frissonner à cause de Granger, tout bonnement impossible.

Ce qu'il ne comprit surtout pas (et dont il voulut se taper la tête contre les murs en continu) c'est que son corps avait réagit sans lui et avait resserré l'étreinte (imperceptiblement certes, mais elle l'avait surement sentit tout de même) ce qui le dégoutait profondément. Il aurait pu aisément vomir s'il n'avait pas déjà le souffle coupé ! Pourtant, il essaya de ne pas s'attarder là-dessus (plus il serait indifférent, plus elle se rendrait compte que c'était une abominable et impardonnable erreur) et se pencha à nouveau vers son oreille pour lui dire.

- Et alors, Granger ? Mon père est partisan de Tu-sais-qui, et tu n'en as pas aussi peur pour autant. Et pourtant, il est bel et bien vivant lui.

Elle se figea (et il le sentit, bien sûr) puis tourna un regard sidéré vers lui. Elle ne savait tout bonnement pas répondre. Comment pouvait-il en parler aussi tranquillement ? Quel taré, ce Serpentard !

- Et toi ?, réussit-elle à souffler.

Pour le coup, il se figea également (ce qu'elle sentit également).

- De quoi je me mêle, Granger ?, grogna-t-il.

- De toi.

- Je ne te permets pas, arrête de parler il va nous découvrir, sale impure !

Il était énervé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle casse toujours ses bonnes intentions (ou le peu qu'elles avaient de bon, ses intentions) par des trucs aussi stupides ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en foutait de lui ? Salazar, il avait envie de se pendre. Il ne connaissait même pas cette réponse lui-même, c'est pourquoi elle l'énervait autant. Il aurait du dire oui sans hésitation, et pourtant il n'y arrivait jamais ! Il devait accepter qu'il ne veuille pas vraiment devenir Mangemort, mais il n'y arriverait jamais, tout bonnement jamais. Ce serait contre nature pour lui ! Cette fille n'était qu'une ignoble sang-de-bourbe qui fourrait son nez partout !

Bam. L'insulte avait fusé, et elle ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi ça l'avait giflé. Eh bien quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si Malefoy ne l'avait jamais insultée ainsi, il avait même fait pire. Mais c'était surement qu'il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps… et puis dans cette situation, ou leurs souffles les faisaient mutuellement frémir, il était difficile d'imaginer une haine étouffante en même temps. La vie était nulle. Elle se retrouvait alors là, comme isolée dans sa tête et se trouvant drôlement conne.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de croire qu'elle pouvait parler de ça avec Malefoy ? Il lui avait déjà dit un truc de stupéfiant, et pour la rassurer, dans un sens, et elle, elle en demandait plus ! Elle lui avait dit qu'elle se mêlait de lui ! Par les slips de Merlin ! Pourquoi les services de St Mangouste n'étaient toujours pas venus la chercher ?

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Eh bien, ça avance hein ? :D Bon pas grand chose, mais Ron n'est déjà plus là, youpiiie ! XD **

**Oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ;)**

**Bisou le monde !**


	7. Le jeu du chat et de la souris

_Yop!_

_Bon ben voici un nouveau chapitre :)_

_Mais dites moi... Elle vous plait pas des masses cette fic ? Au départ ça avait bien commencé puis vous me laissez de moins en moins de reviews, j'en déduit qu'elle se dégrade xD :s En tout cas j'espère que la suite remontera dans votre estime! Ceux à qui elle plait pas, laissez moi une petite review pour me dire pourquoi, comme ça je ne répète pas l'erreur une prochaine fois!_

_Et si vous en voulez une autre, ma première fic a beaucoup plus de succès, p-e qu'elle vous plaira plus?_

_Sinon, toujours merci à tous ceux qui continuent à publier des reviews et à me faire savoir que cette fic leur plait :) _

_Bisou à tous, _

_Mackk._

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**7. Le jeu du chat et de la souris**

Ils restèrent là un bon moment sans bouger, sans même plus se parler après cet accroc. Les « soldats » restèrent une plombe, cherchant à savoir où ils pouvaient bien être, puis finirent par partir. Ils se permirent alors de se décoller tout doucement du mur (y étant à présent proprement incrustés, autrement que doucement aurait été sérieusement douloureux !).

- Et maintenant ?, chuchota Pansy.

- Maintenant nous allons suivre ces conduits, lança Malefoy imperturbable. Chacun reprend un sac.

Hermione fut étonné qu'il prenne aussi facilement la tête du groupe, mais elle n'aurait évidemment pas dut. C'est Malefoy après tout.

Il ne lui adressa pas un regard et se dirigea vers la « sortie ». Avait-il été vexé qu'elle lui demande ça ? N'était-il pas du côté du Lord Noir lui aussi ? Que pouvait-elle en savoir, par Merlin ? Toute cette histoire l'énervait. L'indifférence de Malefoy l'énervait encore plus que son sarcasme débordant.

Elle attrapa un sac en ruminant et lui emboita le pas. Sur le chemin, un hibou leur tomba presque dessus.

Avant de les percuter, le dit animal fit un demi tour contrôlé (ou presque…) et leur lâcha une enveloppe sur la tête. Malefoy s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. Les autres s'approchèrent directement, sachant que personne ne devait les entendre...

- « Bonjour chers élèves », commençait le directeur (il semblait… distant ?). « Vous n'avez apparemment pas compris mes indices pourtant clairs ! Vous êtes à présent poursuivis. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous suis toujours à la trace mais je ne vous aiderai en aucun cas. A vous de me montrer ce dont vous êtes capables, et surtout à vous de réparer vos erreurs. Suivez les conduits, fondez-vous dans la masse. Il faut que vous réussissiez à sortir du château pour continuer vos défis et ce le plus vite possible ! Les gardes de ce château ne sont pas très aimables… Et ne baissez pas les bras. Si vous ne trouvez pas votre bonheur dans l'index, cherchez très attentivement dans tout le catalogue. »

- Ah parce que ses indices étaient clairs ?, s'indigna Hermione.

- Granger, il me semblait qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser submerger ?, la snoba Drago.

- Tu vas me dire que toi, celui qui a introduit cette foutue clef dans cette saloperie de serrure tu trouvais que ses indices étaient clairs ?

- Merci pour le vocabulaire si soutenu, et je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas d'accord, j'ai dit que ce que tu nous as dit au départ était qu'il ne servait à rien de nous plaindre de notre cher directeur. Ou tu prétendrais ne pas l'avoir dit ?

Elle se renfrogna, non sans lui jeter un regard noir au passage.

- Que veut-il dire par fondez-vous dans la masse ? Quelle masse ? On n'a jamais croisé personne ici ?, demanda Pansy, coupant court à l'échange silencieux des deux ennemis.

- Va savoir, ce vieux est fou.

- Malefoy, il me semblait que…

- Oh Granger tu me cours sur le haricot, continuons d'avancer.

Sur cette exclamation plus qu'étrange, il joignit le geste à la parole et ils continuèrent à parcourir ce conduit jusqu'à des heures insoutenables, sans pour autant croiser aucune sortie.

- J'ai faim !, se plaignit Pansy.

- Ah non, moi je trouve qu'on est suralimentés tiens, lança Hermione cynique.

- Granger, toujours le mot pour rire, grogna Malefoy.

- Et bien quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit que l'humour est la politesse du désespoir ? Eh bien me voilà, remplie d'humour, Malefoy ! Pour contrer ce putain de désespoir. Et j'ai le regret de te préciser que ça ne m'aide en rien, à croire que la politesse a été inventée pour se foutre du monde…

Sur ce, ni une ni deux, il se retourna et l'écrasa avec force contre le mur, la plaquant contre son corps pour qu'elle sente bien la douleur. Il s'avança vers son oreille encore une fois pour chuchoter ses paroles de haine.

- Ecoute-moi bien Granger, tu vas arrêter de faire ta maligne c'est compris ? Tu ne vois pas qu'on est tous dans le même cas ? Où est passée cette lionne battante que tu nous montrais depuis le début ? Où est passé le courage ? Tu crois ça intelligent, de leur rabaisser encore plus le moral ? Tu crois que ça va nous aider ? Mais bordel, c'est pas parce que la serpillère n'est plus là que tout s'effondre ! Ou quoi, qu'on meure tous, ça tu t'en fous, vu que tes Gryffondors sont plus là ? Après tout on est des Serpentards, ça fera de la vermine en moins dans le monde, c'est ça ? C'EST CA ?, lui grogna-t-il en la plaquant toujours avec hargne.

Sur le coup, elle resta sans voix. Elle réalisait peu à peu son comportement depuis que Ron était parti et surtout depuis que l'alarme avait sonné et elle s'en sentait honteuse… Le pire, c'est que Malefoy avait raison. Et rien que ça, ça la rendait malade. Malefoy avait raison. Cet abruti était dans le bon alors qu'elle était totalement à côté de la plaque et jouait les égoïstes prétentieuses. Merlin…

Elle avait passé le trajet à lancer des remarques cyniques et cassantes à tout moment, s'en foutant de tout, de la vie, de la mort, bah et après quoi ? Elle n'avait plus rien. Et de ce fait, elle les avait négligés eux.

C'est vrai, c'étaient des Serpentards, et Malefoy avait touché en plein dans le mille en disant que ça ferait de la vermine en moins. Et pourtant, de la façon dont il l'avait dit… Il semblait déçu. Déçu de son comportement. Et elle n'aurait jamais cru que ça la blesserait autant. Elle jouait les emmerdeuses, elle, elle qui ne l'aurait jamais fait, elle qui exécrait ce comportement ! Merlin ! Elle était tellement honteuse qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il l'engueule encore… A croire qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de faire un tour par St Mangouste.

Les deux autres les regardaient avec insistance, et voyant cela, Malefoy se décolla en grognant. Elle comprit à ce moment là qu'il ne faisait pas que les utiliser, même si c'était l'apparence qu'il donnait… Il les protégeait aussi. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se sentent mal en un moment pareil.

Pour cela, elle le rattrapa pour le replaquer contre elle (ce qui eut le don d'un visage totalement incrédule du blond, perdant son visage impassible sous le choc). Elle ne pensait même pas que ça aurait pu être pris dans un autre sens que pour la confidence, son esprit était bien trop embué par la honte. Elle colla ses lèvres à son oreille, et d'une voix à présent faible et désespérée, tout en s'accrochant à sa robe de sorcier (qu'elle avait agrippé pour le ramener à elle), elle lui souffla.

- Je suis désolée…!

WTF ? Alors là, Drago ne savait plus quoi en penser. Il avait été vraiment déçu et énervé contre la rouge et or. Elle passait son temps à rabaisser tout ce qui se passait, comme si depuis que le clochard était partit tout était de la merde. Il détestait ces réactions.

Il avait appris à avoir du respect pour elle, et là elle le décevait tellement qu'elle redescendait encore plus bas qu'au commencement dans son estime. Mais ce ton, et cette façon de s'accrocher à lui, lui qu'elle haïssait profondément et il le savait, le laissait coi. Pourquoi ?...

Elle avait l'air brisée, et il la serra un chouia plus contre lui en signe de soutien (ce qui lui couta une grimace, mais elle en avait besoin après tout… au point où il en était !). Elle aurait vu par là un pardon vu qu'elle semblait vraiment désolée, réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait (il n'en démordrait pas ; les Gryffondors, tous des cinglés !).

Il se décolla vite cependant (encore manquerait-il plus qu'il prenne la sang-de-bourbe dans ses bras ! Une honte ! Et puis, dégueu ! Eurk) et la laissa là, désemparée, perdue, seule.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à emboiter le pas des Serpentards, réveillée à présent. Elle rattrapa Malefoy à la tête du groupe, là où était sa place... mais ne dit pas un mot cependant, toute dignité retrouvée, et il en fit de même.

C'était quand même un cas, cette fille. Il y a peu elle pleurait presque dans ses bras et à présent elle était le plus professionnel qui soit, calculatrice, à l'affut, digne, sans un mot ni un rougissement. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les rouge et or.

- Il reste encore longtemps ?, gémit Pansy.

Il était dans les environs de 23h à présent.

- CHUT !, siffla Hermione.

- Granger qu'est-ce que…

Malefoy allait encore s'énerver, mais elle lui jeta un regard noir. Puis, sans un mot, elle s'accroupit et tendit l'oreille vers le bas. Il l'imita, se demandant si elle ne se foutait pas un peu de sa gueule.

Elle, était plus que remontée et elle ne lui permettrait pas de lui reparler comme il l'avait fait un peu auparavant dans son état de faiblesse. Il allait voir ! Il avait décidé de la réveiller, il s'en tiendrait aux conséquences !

Des voix s'élevaient du sol. Beaucoup de voix, et des bruits de couverts sur des plats.

- On est sur un restaurant !, s'exclama Goyle (comme si personne ne l'avait remarqué...).

- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de descendre, lança Hermione qui n'était pas du tout d'humeur à rabaisser le rocher ci-présent. Une autre bouche d'aération peut-être…, commença-t-elle à chercher.

- Granger, j'ai tendance à penser que tu oublies bien souvent qui nous sommes.

- Tu disais, Malefoy ?, lança-t-elle acide.

- Aurais-tu oublié que nous sommes… sorciers, peut-être ?

Elle eut une soudaine envie de décapitation suivie de l'image en live dans sa tête de la mort du blond. Pourquoi elle ne se souvenait donc jamais qu'avec sa baguette elle pouvait presque tout faire ? A chaque fois, Malefoy ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire remarquer ! Et le pire c'est qu'il avait raison ! En plus, ça lui donnait le moyen de blasphémer un peu plus les nés moldus. Quel calvaire !

- Malefoy vas-y je t'en prie, on compte tous sur toi, dit-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur du conduit de dépit.

- Quoi, tu ne sais pas le faire ?

- Est-ce que tu me poses cette question parce que toi-même tu en es incapable ou seulement pour me faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure ?, grinça-t-elle.

- Seulement pour te rappeler que je suis meilleur, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur tout en pointant sa baguette sur le bas du conduit pour y faire un grand trou.

Ils tombèrent pile poile à côté d'une table, dans un petit restaurant du peuple (Drago en eut un haut le cœur).

Le serveur les installa à cette même table et ils commencèrent à manger. Ils comprirent ce que voulait dire Dumbledore par « se fondre dans la masse ». En effet, ils étaient aussi crades que les autres personnes présentes et s'ils ne se montraient pas effrayés ou pressés personne ne pourrait les soupçonner !

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de finir leurs plats (affamés qu'ils étaient, ils se fondaient tout aussi bien dans la foule pour manger comme des ogres !), Goyle eut un de ses moments d'illuminations et se mit à parler (waw).

- Eh merde, comment on va payer tout ça ?, réalisa-t-il subitement.

- On ne va pas payer, on va s'enfuir avant qu'il apporte la note !, s'exaspéra Drago.

- Mais c'est malhonnête !, insista Pansy, offusquée.

- Ce n'est pas grave nous sommes DEJA poursuivis…, soupira Hermione.

Les trois Serpentards tournèrent vers elle une mine plus que surprise, ce qui la laissa mal à l'aise.

- Eh bien quoi, c'est vrai non… ?, rajouta-t-elle avec une petite mine.

- Depuis quand deviens-tu Serpentarde, Granger ?, demanda Malefoy avec des soucoupes remplaçant ses deux lacs aciers.

Hermione, vexée, lui jeta une pomme de terre au visage (et oui, nous pouvons constater le degré de maturité… Mais il l'avait cherché !).

- Malefoy, depuis quand deviens-tu Poufsouffle et te laisses-tu submerger par les sentiments ?, railla-t-elle.

Piqué à vif, il fit une moue dédaigneuse et se concentra sur son assiette, non sans avant lui avoir lancé un regard assassin. Le reste du repas se passa en silence. Alors qu'ils terminaient et demandaient l'addition au serveur, celui-ci leur tourna le dos pour faire face à la caisse et ils en profitèrent pour filer. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le conduit, cette fois-ci heureux d'y être. Personne ne les trouverait jamais là ! C'était leur nouvelle salle de repos, dirons-nous.

- On ne va pas dormir sans matelas quand même ?, s'enquit Pansy, horrifiée.

- Oh, tu peux utiliser Malefoy comme matelas si tu veux, lui répondit innocemment Hermione.

Le dit Malefoy se figea. Pansy souriait en le regardant. Oh, elle allait l'entendre !

- Et toi Granger, siffla-t-il, tu ne veux pas de matelas ?

Elle daigna lever le regard vers lui pour remarquer qu'il avait l'air énervé et surtout sadique, il avait un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et elle ne comprit pas mais préféra se replonger dans sa recherche d'un endroit un peu plus « douillet » (de meilleure forme, dirons-nous… hum).

- Je sais dormir sans, dit-elle.

- Ah oui, vraiment ?

Elle releva son visage à nouveau, suspicieuse à présent.

- Que me veux-tu, Malefoy ?, demanda-t-elle un sourcil haussé par le doute.

- Je me demandais pourquoi est-ce que Pansy aurait droit à un « matelas » (le mot lui arracha une grimace et presque de l'urticaire, à en croire son expression faciale), et pas toi.

La fin de sa phrase était triomphante et il avait récupéré son sourire narquois. Hermione de son côté, ne comprenait toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, dit-elle sincèrement mais toujours suspicieuse. Il m'aurait plutôt semblé que tu aurais été heureux de voir Pansy avoir un avantage que je ne possèderais pas.

- Eh bien tu te trompes, Granger. Goyle fera un très bon matelas.

- QUOI ?, s'exclama-t-elle, comprenant enfin.

Le sourire de Malefoy s'élargit considérablement.

- De toute façon, se reprit-elle, c'est moi qui choisis si je veux un matelas ou non et je n'en veux décidément pas, alors l'affaire est close.

- Et Goyle aura froid alors ?, fit Malefoy avec un ton faussement affligé.

- T'as qu'à le réchauffer !, cracha-t-elle.

Malefoy s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante lorsque Pansy proclama la mise à mort des deux concernés à voix haute et intelligible.

- Ben si ça dérange la Gryffondor de dormir avec Goyle, je dormirai avec lui et vous dormirez tous les deux ensemble !

Elle sembla très fière de sa trouvaille et alla directement se pelotonner à côté de Goyle qui était déjà couché.

Pour le coup, ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir celle-là. Ils étaient restés pétrifiés, horrifiés, et ne bougeaient clairement plus.

Drago de son côté, trouvait que tout lui retombait trop souvent sur la tête. Après tout, il avait seulement voulu faire chier Granger ! Et voilà que Pansy (comme d'habitude, ais-je envie de dire) foire tout ! Lui, dormir avec la sang-de-bourbe, non mais merde ! Mais s'il dort tout seul (ce qui risquait d'arriver sans aucun doute) il allait être disqualifié de _froid_ ! « J'ai envie de me peeeendre… », pensa-t-il désespéré.

Hermione, elle, était totalement stupéfixée. Elle n'avait pas moyen d'esquisser un geste, ou quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Le petit con vaniteux blond écœurant venait la faire chier, et en plus après on lui demandait de dormir avec lui ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Elle préférait autant crever de froid ! Et pourtant le blond n'avait toujours pas réagi. Allons bon, qu'allait-il inventer encore ?

- Youhou les gars, vous comptez rester figés encore longtemps ?, s'enquit Pansy depuis son petit coin avec Goyle.

Ils tournèrent machinalement (bien que lentement) la tête vers elle, et se contentèrent de la regarder de regards vides.

- Plus vite vous vous coucherez mieux ce sera, vous allez geler ainsi !

- Granger ne veut pas de matelas, elle l'a déjà précisé, arriva on-ne-sait-comment à dire Malefoy.

- Exactement, récita Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé un geste.

- On s'en fout de ce qu'elle veut ou pas, s'énerva Goyle (au plus grand choc d'Hermione, comme à l'habitude). Vous allez geler tous les deux si vous ne dormez pas ensemble alors ou vous le faites gentiment ou je me ferai un plaisir de vous y forcer et je crois qu'en ça je peux vous battre tous les deux haut la main, avec le fait que si c'est moi qui dois le faire je vous ligoterai et ce sera beaucoup moins confortable, compris ?

Face à cette révolte, ils restèrent sciés.

- Goyle, tu parles…?, fut la seule chose que réussit à prononcer Hermione.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire, tu nous as lâché presque un discours !, continua la rouge et or, toujours éberluée.

- Et ?

- Et je ne t'avais jamais entendu dire plus qu'une phrase ou une insulte par ci par là, genre… cinq fois par jour maximum ?, se mit-elle à réfléchir.

Le dit Goyle roula des yeux, méprisant, et ce nouveau revirement choqua profondément Hermione à nouveau et stupéfia Malefoy. Pansy elle dormait presque déjà et ne captait rien de ce qui était dit.

- C'est peut-être parce que je ne trouvais jamais les conversations intéressantes !, railla-t-il.

Ca eut le don de plaquer une mine totalement perdue et incrédule sur le pauvre visage fatigué d'Hermione. Elle se sentit un peu honteuse d'avoir jugé Goyle sur tant de préjugés... Mais en même temps, qu'aurait-elle pu penser de plus ? Argh et puis zut, il l'avait cherché. Puis, il n'allait pas lui en vouloir longtemps... Espérons-le.

- Dois-je me répéter ?, s'enquit-il ennuyé. Et Drago, évite de jouer trop longtemps à qui-tiendra-le-plus-longtemps-en-statue-de-marbre parce que ça commence à me faire peur venant de ta part que tu tiennes si longtemps à un jeu si classique.

Le dit Drago tourna vers lui un visage entre l'offuscation et toujours les vapes.

- Goyle, ne me cherche pas je ne suis pas en état de te répondre, se contenta-t-il de dire.

- C'est bien ça qui me sidère, t'es un Malefoy.

Ca eut le don de sortir Drago de sa torpeur, et il reprit son visage impassible et son regard noir pour Goyle.

- Oui, c'est vrai !, s'exclama-t-il. Et pouvant à nouveau me proclamer Malefoy et plus intelligent que toi je refuse de dormir avec la sang-de-bourbe et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'y forcer !, cracha-t-il.

Et ce coup là fut ce qui sortit Hermione de sa propre torpeur, pleine de haine. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Il allait voir !

- Ah parce que tu crois que moi je me serais laissée faire ?, hurla-t-elle. Je ne dors pas avec les fouines blondes, connes, vaniteuses et écœurantes !

Elle tourna les talons et alla se coucher contre une paroi (gelée) alors que Malefoy recevait une brique dans l'estomac et une bouffée de haine pure naissait en lui, lui dictant d'aller éclater la tête de la sang-de-bourbe contre la paroi pour gagner du temps.

Il se contenta cependant (en grand gentilhomme qu'il était) d'aller se nicher dans un autre coin de la paroi (gelée).

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact total avec le sol, tous deux se demandèrent comment ils allaient faire pour tenir toute la nuit. C'était à en mourir sur le coup, alors des heures ainsi… Ils ne donnaient pas cher de leurs peaux. Mais ils ne se résoudraient jamais à dormir ensemble, ce serait se rabaisser et ils n'acceptaient pas ce genre de pratiques ! Alors, ils se turent et commencèrent à greloter bruyamment.

- Mais bordel, serrez-vous l'un contre l'autre tous les deux, vous allez crever et nous laisser là tous seuls et paumés. Sans vous on n'est rien !

- Ben dis donc Goyle, dit de façon si attirante, c'est sur qu'on va s'exécuter…!, railla Hermione.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?, s'énerva-t-il.

- Tout sauf « serrez-vous l'un contre l'autre ».

- Très bien alors plaquez-vous comme des bêtes quitte à essayer d'étouffer l'autre pour avoir sa chaleur corporelle. Tu préfères ?

- Nettement mieux oui, mais même dit comme ça c'est hors de question.

- Pourtant tantôt vous l'avez fait sans qu'on vous demande quoi que ce soit !

Drago et Hermione se figèrent, Drago attendant à présent la suite et Hermione se demandant à toute vitesse quoi répondre. Une idée ? Une idée ? Vite une idée ?

- Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué il me remettait six pieds sous terre.

- Et ça n'avait pas l'air de vous déplaire. Tu l'as même fait revenir, je me trompe ?

- Je… je voulais m'excuser !, balbutia-t-elle horrifiée de la conclusion que tirait le baraqué et du fait que Malefoy écoutait tout.

Eh, mais Malefoy écoutait ! Et il ne l'aidait même pas !

- Mais oui, on la connaît.

- Malefoy, aide-moi enfin !, s'énerva-t-elle.

- Débrouille-toi Granger, t'es une grande fille.

- Non mais je rêve !, railla-t-elle.

- Bon les amoureux, vous avez pas bientôt fini ?, s'enquit Goyle.

- PARDON ?, s'écrièrent en cœur les deux concernés.

- Tout est clair, répondit simplement le baraqué.

- Rien n'est clair !, rugit Malefoy sortant de son silence buté.

- Bien sûr que si, regarde comment tu réagis au quart de tour.

- Je réagis ainsi parce que ça m'exaspère que quelqu'un puisse émettre de telles conneries le peu de fois où il ouvre la bouche !

Pour le coup, Hermione fut obligée de s'avouer que question réponses Malefoy était plus doué qu'elle. Il arrivait à casser les gens si vite et avec une aisance incroyable ! Et ce taré de Goyle, quelqu'un lui aurait-il foutu une pilule d'extasy dans son verre ? Il était devenu complètement dingue, lui oui devait sérieusement aller à St Mangouste ! Il faisait plus peur que colère à Hermione, elle s'inquiétait sérieusement pour sa santé mentale.

Drago, lui, était hors de lui. Y'avait que ce con pour déblatérer tout ce monceau de conneries et en plus il souillait Serpentard ! Qu'il aille se faire voir ! Il lui broutait les couilles depuis tout à l'heure ! (et oui, lorsqu'il est énervé il peut lui aussi avoir un vocabulaire de chartrier…!).

- Appelle ça comme tu voudras, mais j'ai jamais vu plus gamins que vous, encore moins pour une histoire de survie dans un trou d'aération.

- Tu peux parler, lorsque j'ai énoncé la possibilité qu'elle te prenne pour matelas toi, tu n'as bizarrement pas manifesté !

- Eh bien oui parce que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, répondit le grand en haussant les épaules.

Hermione vit le regard outré que Malefoy lui lançait et se prit d'une haine encore plus immense envers lui. Alors elle le dégoutait toujours autant que ça, après une semaine de cohabitation forcée ?

Lui de son côté avait eu une bouffée de haine encore plus grande lorsque Goyle avait dit que dormir avec la sang-de-bourbe ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Quel taré ce mec, c'était définitif ! Il avait un cerveau, non _déficient_, mais _totalement mort_ !

- T'es malade ?, s'étrangla Malefoy.

- Bordel c'est juste pour dormir ! C'est pour vivre, pour pas mourir de froid ! Qu'est-ce que vous comprenez pas là dedans ?

- En gros Granger, si tu ne t'étais pas révoltée comme une petite fille tu serais tranquillement au chaud dans les bras de Goyle et moi j'aurais Pansy. Merci, vraiment !

- Ah parce que c'est obligatoirement de ma faute ? Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu accepter le fait que je te propose comme matelas à Pansy ! Mais non, c'était trop dur pour ton égo ! Il a fallu que tu fasses ta grande gueule ! Tu m'emmerdes, Malefoy !

- Evidemment que c'est obligatoirement de ta faute !

- Laissez-nous au moins dormir, soupira Goyle.

- DORS, répondirent tous les deux à nouveau en cœur.

Puis le remarquant, se jetèrent un regard noir et se renfrognèrent en se recroquevillant le plus possible dans leur coin. Une demi-heure passa, et évidemment aucun des deux ne réussit à fermer l'œil. De un ils avaient trop froid, de deux leurs claquements de dents les en auraient de toute façon empêché !

Hermione se résigna et s'assit en se prenant les genoux et y appuyant son menton. Elle remarqua alors que Malefoy était dans la même position. Elle le regarda avec un regard qu'elle n'arriva même plus à faire méchant, seulement plein de détresse et il avait franchement du mal (voir de l'impossibilité) à garder son visage impassible aussi, le rendant torturé.

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Aucun des deux n'amorçait un geste. Puis, Hermione fut soulevée du sol et ne put retenir un petit cri d'étonnement. Malefoy n'avait pourtant pas touché à sa baguette !

Elle atterrit juste à ses côtés et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Goyle qui les regarda innocemment puis referma les paupières. Ils se sentaient déjà mieux, mine de rien. C'est fou ce que la chaleur humaine peut faire comme miracle !

Alors, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en quête d'assentiment, et elle jugea l'avoir trouvé vu qu'il leva le bras en invitation et elle se nicha en boule contre son torse. Il resserra l'étreinte et cala sa tête dans son cou.

Ils formaient ainsi une boule humaine, assez belle à voir il faut dire. Goyle était vraiment très fier ! Il les regardait à nouveau, d'un œil vainqueur cette fois, et il voyait leurs réactions, et la douceur de leurs mouvement même s'il savait que eux ne remarquaient pas ça.

On avait beau le traiter de con, ce qu'il était peut-être, mais il savait très bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là. Et le pire c'est qu'ils ne le savaient pas ! Ce n'était pas à lui de le montrer, ils finiraient par le voir eux-mêmes, surtout lorsqu'ils seraient livrés à eux-mêmes, sans témoins désobligeants comme cette fois-ci, mais cette nuit il n'avait vraiment pas pu se retenir, ils étaient tellement ridicules que ça en était à vomir ! Le Prince des Serpentards et la Miss je-sais-tout des Gryffondors qui jouaient les gamins !

Bon, à présent qu'il les voyait en boule et en paix, il se permit de fermer réellement les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil comateux.

Les deux concernés de leur côté ne dormaient toujours pas. Impossible. Au moins, ils avaient chaud. Mais comment dormir en sachant avec qui on se trouvait ? Et le pire, c'était le fait que le contact était agréable. Et que Goyle avait raison, en les traitant d'enfants et en disant que c'était seulement pour la survie.

Hermione, qui avait son visage sur sa main se permit (tant qu'ils y étaient, hein, bon ! Autant être confort !) de glisser sa main sur son torse et d'y coller son visage. C'était plus chaud ainsi ! Il était agréable, confortable, et chaud, elle se sentait bien là.

Elle se fustigea d'avoir joué les bébés et de s'être torturée durant une demi-heure pour arriver en fin de compte au même résultat.

Elle le sentit resserrer son étreinte à la taille et enfouir encore plus son visage dans son cou, caché à présent par les cheveux de la jeune fille, ses lèvres réchauffées par la peau de la rouge et or, sur laquelle elles étaient nonchalamment posées. Ca la fit frissonner. Il avait les lèvres douces également.

Elle préféra se laisser aller aux constatations de l'être Malefoyien ci-présent et oublier ainsi le froid, sachant que ce serait bien la seule fois qu'elle ferait des découvertes de cette sorte à propos de cet individu...!

Drago avait vécu ces quelques petits mouvements à peu près de façon identique. Il avait senti la main de la jeune fille glisser sur son torse et son visage se coller à lui, laissant son souffle chaud traverser ses vêtements gelés. Cette sensation était divine, et tous ses gestes étaient si doux, si timides qu'il en fut réduit à se trouver con. Tout ça pour ça. Pff.

Il nicha donc son visage encore plus dans son cou, offert à lui par la nouvelle position de la rouge et or, et laissa ses lèvres contre la peau de celle-ci, ce qui lui tenait chaud et surtout était très agréable. Elle sentait bon.

Il avait aussi resserré son étreinte, pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop froid. Elle était couchée à peu près sur lui, qui était recroquevillé, mais son corps à elle n'était pas très bien au chaud…

Il se demanda pourquoi il s'inquiétait tellement pour le bien être de la jeune fille, aussi… Après tout, ce n'était que la sang-de-bourbe. Mais il constata que ce serait pour lui un échec si elle passait une mauvaise nuit, si elle était malade ou si elle grelottait de froid. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il n'était pas capable d'être humain avec d'autres gens qu'elle.

Alors, il s'appliqua à la faire se sentir bien. Etrangement, ça lui faisait plaisir également donc ça allait. Et ils sombrèrent dans un doux sommeil sans rêves, mais agréable et réparateur.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Bon bon bon ... ! Pas grand chose à dire à part... Votre avis ? :D**

**A la semaine prochaiine !**

**Zoubi ! (ouais je me la joue fashion et alors ? XD)**


	8. Oui je veux vs aimer,ms vs aimer à peine

_Yop, les gens! :D_

_Bon, apparemment cette fic vous plait pas des masses mais bon, j'vais quand même finir de la publier (et j'espère que j'aurai le courage de la finir avec aussi peu de succès, j'ai un peu l'impression d'écrire pour des prunes XD) et puis bah voilà quoi, tant pis :) En tout cas je la finirai pour ceux qui l'aiment, je vais pas les lâcher comme ça, ceux qui me soutiennent :D xD (et oui... d'après les reviews sans compter le premier chapitre (connaissent pas comment ça va suivre) à peu près 2 personnes constantes :^) :p (y) « Dooon't worry, beee happy! » xD)_

_Hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous aimez pas, comme ça je ne le refais dans une prochaine fic...!_

_Bisous, _

_Mackk._

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**8. Oui je veux vous aimer, mais vous aimer à peine…**

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle sentit une douce chaleur couler en elle ainsi qu'un bras fort enroulé tendrement autour de sa taille. Elle garda les yeux fermés, savourant le moment, analysant tout.

Elle croyait que cette personne était Ron, en toute logique. Mais à vrai dire, elle avait oublié où elle était, et elle commença par se souvenir de ça, réalisant avec horreur que cette personne n'était autre que Malefoy (!).

Elle ne bougea pas cependant, préférant analyser l'étendue de la situation (toujours les paupières clauses, pour éviter l'évanouissement à la vue des cheveux blonds).

Elle était lovée contre lui, toujours assis. Il avait toujours son visage enfouit dans son cou, et son souffle chaud venait glisser tranquillement sur sa peau tandis que ses lèvres frôlaient cette dernière de façon adorable et rassurante.

Elle était également toujours contre son torse. Sa peau était douce. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour d'elle de façon à lui tenir chaud tout en la « cajolant ».

Sa main à elle toujours sur son torse était à présent un geste tendre. Qu'est-ce que le sommeil pouvait faire, par Merlin ! Il faisait oublier les différents. Elle était tellement bien, là. Lorsqu'il dormait, il était charmant ! Presque vulnérable. La bonne blague ! ...Soit.

Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas envie de bouger, d'ouvrir les yeux ou de partir en courant… ou même les trois. Pour sa plus grande honte, elle voulait que ça dure. Elle avait besoin de tendresse et en ce moment Malefoy faisait ça à merveille (grimace intérieure).

Puis, elle remarqua que le souffle du jeune homme changeait… Il se réveillait. Elle fut prise d'un élan de panique mais ne se résolut pas à bouger, de nouveau. Elle sentit donc à son souffle qu'il s'était réveillé, mais à son plus grand étonnement il ne fit pas un bond de trois mètres enchainé par une ribambelle d'insultes et de jurons.

Non, en fait il se contenta de resserrer très légèrement l'étreinte (elle le remarqua uniquement parce qu'elle était immobile, sinon elle aurait été imperceptible). Ensuite doucement il inspira et expira avec plus d'insistance et il avança un chouïa indescriptible son visage ce qui lui fit avoir ses lèvres en frottement continu avec la peau de la rouge et or.

Elle failli s'étouffer en remarquant qu'elle aimait ça.

…

Drago se réveilla. Il se sentait étrangement bien et se demandait décidément pourquoi. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se sentait bien ainsi !

Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et, doucement, il resserra son étreinte prenant conscience d'un corps chaud et agréable collé au sien... puis, se souvint. GRANGER ?, faillit-il crier. Mais quelque chose en lui (ce qui faillit lui faire un coma prématuré) l'en empêcha.

Il ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi, puis, remarqua qu'il ne pouvait nier qu'il était atrocement bien là, alors qu'après il aurait drôlement froid…

Son visage toujours enfouit dans le cou de la Gryffondor il huma son parfum, et sentant son odeur enivrante il laissa instinctivement ses lèvres frôler la peau douce et chaude. Il se rendit compte pas plus tard que tout de suite de ce qu'il venait de faire, et pensa à nouveau sérieusement à attenter à sa vie.

Pourtant elle était si agréable… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve dans ce trou perdu avec deux incapables et son ennemie jurée encrée dans ses bras ? C'est limite si elle ne remplaçait pas son abruti de chat ! « Et pourtant, le chat je l'aurai déjà chassé », pensa-t-il en grognant mentalement.

Il avait toujours ses lèvres posées sur la peau si tendre de son cou, et pensait sérieusement à aller s'interner seul et volontairement à St Mangouste… Après avoir remporté le challenge bien sûr. Il n'allait pas laisser Granger gagner toute seule !

Il réfléchissait tout en humant son parfum lorsque la jeune fille déplaça légèrement sa main se trouvant sur son torse en sorte de caresse, et enfouit son visage un peu plus dans son torse par la même occasion.

Il se figea (sans vraiment pouvoir en même temps, comment vous figer quand vous êtes déjà totalement tordus ? Un vrai calvaire, moi j'vous le dis !). Ce geste lui plaisait, personne à part sa mère ne lui témoignait de la tendresse. En même temps, il ne donnait pas envie qu'on le lui en donne et il le savait, mais des fois il se rendait compte qu'il en avait vraiment besoin, et seulement dans les cas exceptionnels où il en recevait… comme celui-ci.

Le pire (pour lui), c'est qu'il avait remarqué que Granger était éveillée. Il le savait, il connaissait le souffle des gens suffisamment pour le savoir. Mais lui aussi ne donnait pas de signes du coup il préféra jouer le jeu et la garder encore un peu près de lui. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son geste, il fit glisser ses lèvres déjà sur sa peau sur un petit trajet de son cou.

Il la sentit frissonner, chose qu'il adora, d'ailleurs. (Il faisait frissonner la miss je-sais-tout, et il aimait ça. Il ne savait pas si être amusé, content, fier, ou simplement en pleurer de dépit.)

Hermione, de son côté ne savait plus quoi penser et se demandait si dans le château elle ne pourrait pas trouver des rails de train auxquelles s'attacher pour se laisser rouler dessus par une vingtaine de wagons.

Lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres sur sa peau, une autre petite vague de chaleur avait traversé son corps, et elle avait failli se jeter un sort à elle-même pour se punir. Pourquoi Malefoy lui faisait-il ça ?

Elle n'avait pourtant pas résisté, à un moment, de laisser un peu glisser sa main pour toucher vraiment un instant son corps, tout en enfouissant son visage dans son beau torse musclé (là encore, elle eut des envies de suicide avancées. Beau ? Elle avait vraiment pensé beau ?).

Il avait eu une réaction que l'on aurait pu prendre pour un figeage, mais quelques instants plus tard il avait fait parcourir ses lèvres sur une petite distance de son cou (ce qui l'avait fait frissonner, et sachant qu'il l'avait senti avait songé à jouer la morte, comme les chiens le faisaient quelques fois en cas extrême…! Ca lui permettrait d'au moins aller à St Mangouste avec… dignité ?...).

En même temps, elle avait sentit les lèvres s'étirer sur sa peau et devinait un sourire, alors quoi ? Pff, elle se demandait si elle était bien réveillée, après tout. Avec un peu de chance, tout ne serait qu'un horrible cauchemar ! Le cauchemar étant non seulement les actes mais le fait d'aimer ça et les réactions de Malefoy l'enfoiré qui avait l'air tendre comme un agneau.

Elle sentit les lèvres quitter son cou (avec frustration qu'elle ne se donna même plus la peine de réprimander, vaincue) et se diriger vers son oreille, la chatouillant un peu au passage.

- Granger, debout maintenant…, entendit-elle Malefoy lui souffler d'une voix étrangement douce.

Surement parce qu'il était encore endormi ! Elle bougea doucement son visage contre son torse, comme pour se réveiller (et surtout se préparer à ouvrir les yeux, mazette !).

Il fit glisser son bras qui l'enlaçait, doucement, pour la laisser libre de mouvements (tout en se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas du bouger son visage ainsi contre son torse, c'était beaucoup trop tendre à son gout vu qu'il avait apprécié).

Elle suivit le mouvement avec son sens du toucher éveillé, pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Il était doux aussi, elle ne comprenait décidément fichtrement rien ! Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et tomba sur deux lacs gris qui la regardaient.

Elle se figea de dépit, se rendant compte de tout ce qui venait de se passer et se demandant quoi faire _maintenant_. Ils se regardèrent (scrutèrent, serait le verbe exact) quelques trois secondes puis elle se redressa lentement, rompant le contact direct et se sentant de plus en plus gênée.

Lui, semblait totalement à l'aise avec la situation, ce qu'elle essaya de décrypter dans son regard dans lequel elle ne trouva évidemment rien, à l'habitude Malefoyienne. Il ne la lâchait toujours pas du regard et elle finit par se lever et aller… où ? Ah ben ça c'était une question, où pouvait-elle aller pour masquer le coup ?

Elle commençait à désespérer tout en réfléchissant en se levant mais Goyle vint lui sauver la vie (pour une fois !).

- Bien dormi ?

Elle se retourna vers lui.

- Apparemment oui, rajouta-t-il en les regardant à tour de rôle.

Hermione se sentit rougir et ne vit pas Drago prendre une mine très légèrement (il se contrôlait tout de même !) embarrassée (pour le plus grand soulagement de ce dernier). Pansy intervint, leur épargnant la douloureuse tâche de répondre.

- Super idée les matelas humains Granger !, s'exclama-t-elle ravie (et Hermione rougit de plus belles, même si on ne le voyait pas forcément pour son soulagement personnel).

- On n'a pas pensé à prendre de la nourriture du resto hier, fit-elle remarquer pour clore la discussion embarrassante.

Ca permit à Malefoy de reprendre son rôle de Malefoy.

- Granger, un jour t'habitueras-tu au fait que tu es bien sorcière et non une écœurante moldue ?, se moqua-t-il.

- Et toi Malefoy, un jour t'habitueras-tu à voir ton visage défiguré si tu continues à insulter les moldus ?, s'enquit-elle venimeuse.

- Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche, Granger, dit-il simplement en se levant à son tour et en se dirigeant vers le trou magique qu'ils avaient fait la veille. ACCIO DEJEUNER, s'écria-t-il.

Un plateau de déjeuner vint se poster face à lui, et, avec un sourire méprisant, il retourna s'asseoir. Goyle faillit en pleurer de dépit. N'allaient-ils pas arrêter leurs gamineries ? Ok, c'était une Gryffondor, mais bon, Drago devrait un jour ravaler sa fierté pour voir ce qu'il en est vraiment de sa vie !... Et il savait que ce serait presque mission impossible. Il soupira bruyamment.

- Goyle ?, s'enquit Drago en voyant l'armoire le fixer avec découragement.

- Quoi ?, grogna celui-ci avec humeur.

Malefoy haussa les sourcils.

- Tu nous demandais si on avait bien dormi parce que ce n'est pas ton cas ou quoi ?

- J'ai très bien dormi Drago, t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Je ne m'inquiète absolument pas, répondit-il hautain.

Hermione eut envie de lui envoyer sa fourchette en plein dans l'œil.

- Toujours aimable !, ne put-elle s'empêcher de siffler.

- Oh on s'y habitue tu sais, lui répondit Goyle en haussant les épaules.

Voyant sa momentanée copinerie et solidarité avec le balèze elle lui adressa un beau sourire amusé, auquel il ne put que répondre enchanté.

- Je ne crois pas que je pourrai m'y habituer moi, je serai toi je lui défoncerai la gueule, fit-elle en haussant les épaules à son tour.

Pour seule réponse, Malefoy éclata littéralement de rire, et Goyle la regarda avec un sourire attendrit.

- Sais-tu seulement encore de qui tu parles, Granger ?, s'enquit Malefoy essayant de reprendre sérieux.

- Moui, d'un petit pète cul prétentieux qui en fait face à un baraqué comme Goyle devrait avoir l'instinct de se faire tout petit !

Ce fut au tour de Goyle d'éclater de rire et Malefoy fit exprès une mine dépitée.

- Je rappelle encore une fois qu'on est sorciers et qu'on se bat autrement.

- Et en combat moldu, Goyle peut faire de toi une marionnette chétive et insipide. Ce serait drôle, tiens ! Goyle, note ça dans ta liste « à faire ».

- Tu crois que quelqu'un arriverait à me faire changer ? Granger, t'es encore moins intelligente que ce que je pensais que tu étais !, railla-t-il.

- Bah, j'suis bien placée pour savoir qu'il t'arrive de baisser tes défenses quelques fois !, s'exclama-t-elle simplement en haussant les épaules (mais avec un regard clair) avant de se diriger vers le fond du tunnel, disparaissant de la vue des autres.

Il la regarda totalement sidéré qu'elle fasse allusion à ce qui s'était passé la nuit (ou plutôt le matin… en fait, quelques vingt minutes auparavant… soit !). Il se tourna vers Goyle qui le regardait avec un sourire amusé et malicieux.

- Quoi ?, grogna-t-il.

Goyle s'approcha, pour que ni Pansy ni Hermione ne l'entendent. Il avait décidé de jouer carte sur table, il allait essayer de leur faire comprendre. Bon ok, la Gryffondor avait un copain, mais il était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose avec Drago ! Et du côté de son ami aussi, ce qui était INCROYABLE, alors tant pis pour la serpillère !

- Sacré bout de femme hein ?

Malefoy eut une tête totalement scandalisée (dont Goyle était sûr qu'elle était très sincère).

- Tu vas pas recommencer !, s'indigna-t-il.

- Drago tu me casses les couilles, et à elle aussi.

Sur ces paroles très simples mais dont il savait qu'elles allaient travailler le cerveau du dit Drago dans tous les sens pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas de sens caché, il se leva et alla rejoindre Pansy pour finir son petit déj'. Hermione revint quelques dix minutes plus tard.

- T'étais où Granger ?, siffla Drago.

- Partie jouer les éclaireuses.

- Ah parce que tu fais en solo maintenant ?, s'énerva-t-il.

- Malefoy je ne vois pas où est le problème, je vous ai évité un peu de travail, je mériterai presque un bisou en guise de merci si ce n'est que je n'en veux pas !

Sur cette remarque encore une fois cinglante elle se dirigea vers le trou magique et s'y engouffra.

- Et maintenant tu fais quoi ?, rugit-il.

Elle soupira bruyamment de dépit.

- Je vais aux toilettes, je peux, maitre ?

Il la regarda avec une moue dégoutée et se rassit. Goyle vint à nouveau s'installer à côté de lui, pour son plus grand regret.

- Goyle, ne m'expose pas à nouveau ton point de vue, siffla-t-il. Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries.

- Je ne venais pas te parler de ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux alors ?

- Rien, on n'était pas potes avant ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

- Ben tu es à chaque fois sur la défensive Drago, et je commence à me demander si tu ne me prends pas pour un imbécile que tu veux à tout prix loin de toi.

- Avoues que t'as bien incarné l'imbécile !, se défendit piètrement le blond.

- Oui peut-être, mais toi t'as pas vraiment bien incarné l'ami.

Sur ce, il se leva à nouveau et alla s'installer à nouveau à côté de Pansy, avec laquelle il se mit à rire joyeusement. Drago lui, laissé à lui-même, avait beaucoup trop de choses auxquelles penser.

D'abord, non pas à tout ce que disait Goyle à propos de la sang-de-bourbe. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, même si le matin il avait apprécié mais c'était parce qu'il était en manque, il était tout de même le prince de Serpentard et sans filles pendant déjà deux semaines ! Interminable.

Mais qu'avait-il voulu dire par le fait qu'il lui cassait les couilles et qu'à elle aussi ? Forcément, il lui cassait les couilles (qu'elle n'avait pas, d'ailleurs) vu que c'était son but ! Alors pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?

Pourquoi le fait qu'à présent, il remette en cause son statut d'ami le blesse au fond de lui-même, même s'il se dit qu'il s'en fout ? (Surement parce qu'il n'aime pas qu'on lui reproche quelque chose tout court en tant que Malefoy. Ouais, plausible, passons à la prochaine question!).

Pourquoi est-ce que lorsque Granger n'était plus là ça l'énervait à la place de le soulager ? Là, il se répondit que c'était parce qu'il sentait qu'il n'allait pas savoir gérer les deux autres sans elle, et la réponse lui convint.

Il continuait à emmêler ses pensées plus qu'à les démêler lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Vu que Goyle était toujours en train de rire avec Pansy, ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Malefoy ?, s'enquit Granger d'une voix douce à présent, dénuée de sarcasme.

Okay bon, ça ça eut le don de le surprendre, mais il se dit que ce n'était qu'une ruse. De toute façon il ne parlerait de sa situation ni de ses pensées à PERSONNE. Quelle empotée, cette fille !

- Je ne t'ai pas sonnée Granger, grogna-t-il.

- Oh, excuse-moi, il m'avait juste semblé que c'était pas trop ça, dit-elle sans bouger pour autant mais en fixant amèrement les deux autres à présent.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- Je n'aime pas voir les gens malheureux, même si ça te concerne toi, crétin. Mais bon, je fais peut-être une grosse connerie et après tu passeras sûrement encore tout ton temps à me ramener dans la conversation le fait que j'ai voulu être gentille avec toi en pauvre niaise, ce qui ne serait que du vécu.

Elle s'arrêta là, et Malefoy eut le même sentiment que lorsque Goyle lui avait parlé de l'amitié. Ca ne le dérangeait pas qu'on l'insulte, qu'il y ait des clashs, sa vie était ainsi, et il l'aimait. Mais là, ils montraient un peu d'amertume et d'intérêt, comme s'il n'était pas rien, comme s'il n'était pas le pauvre petit con qu'il s'amusait à interpréter. Et ça, c'était vraiment quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais…

Comme la tendresse de Granger un peu plus tôt. Il se contenta de ne rien dire cependant. A quoi bon répondre et se taper la honte ? C'était elle après, qui allait se moquer de lui dès qu'elle le pourrait. Ils restèrent donc simplement là sans rien dire, pendant un bon bout de temps.

Ce n'était pas gênant, juste reposant, venant de leur part. Puis, Hermione se décida à rompre le silence, tout en fixant toujours Goyle et Pansy.

- Pourquoi tu les traites ainsi ?

- Pardon ?, s'étonna-t-il.

- Ce sont tes amis… alors pourquoi les traites-tu comme des chiens ?

- Cette question est affligeante, Granger.

- Je fais juste la conversation.

- Pourquoi tu cherches à faire la conversation avec _moi_ ?

- Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'on est un peu dans la même situation, tous les deux.

- Pff, Granger tu délires !

- Et puis surtout, je ne me vois pas m'incruster avec eux, ils ont l'air si bien… Et on a bien dit qu'il y aurait des trêves, non ?

- Mouais.

- T'as pas l'air très convaincu. J'peux partir si tu veux.

Pour le coup, elle fut dure à encaisser celle là. Il tourna totalement son visage vers elle, et il y lut la surprise de le voir se retourner ainsi. Elle, elle lut une incompréhension totale.

- Tu partirais si j'en ai envie ?

- Euh… Ben…

Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Que lui voulait-il à présent ? Lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait toujours envie qu'elle parte de près de lui, qu'elle le salit ? Oui, surement ça. Tentons cette réponse.

- Oui, j'avais oublié que tu ne veux probablement jamais que je reste, lâcha-t-elle avec indifférence (encore plus étrange).

- Granger ne fais pas la gamine, je voulais dire que tu prétendais accepter faire quelque chose pour moi !

- Je ne suis pas une gamine !, se vexa-t-elle.

Il soupira. Comment s'en sortir avec une fille ainsi ? Même une petite trêve était insurmontable ! Pendant un moment, il se surprit à admirer la belette… ce dont il se réprimanda immédiatement.

- Soit, se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Accio livre, appela-t-elle.

Son livre vint se nicher dans sa paume et elle l'ouvrit.

- Que lis-tu ?

- Livre des sorts et enchantements chapitre 12, dit-elle suspicieuse d'une question si innocente.

- 12 ?, s'exclama-t-il. T'es une vraie tarée, Granger !

- En attendant, ça peut nous être utile, dit-elle en se plongeant dans sa lecture.

- Tu n'aurais pas un livre pour moi…?, s'enquit-il.

Là, elle leva vraiment vers lui un regard scié.

- Malefoy… t'es malade ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, tu me parles de livres… Tu te rends compte… Une conversation presque banale !

- Ecoute Granger, laisse tomber le livre, dit-il en se renfermant totalement sur lui-même.

Il l'avait mal prit ? Mais…

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, vraiment je…

- C'est bon Granger.

- Tu ne sais jamais écouter quelqu'un jusqu'à la fin ?, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Pas quand je n'en ai pas envie non.

Là, elle se tut. Elle ne voulait pas se redisputer avec lui. Ils avaient déjà bien enchainé depuis ce matin, et là elle avait honte d'avoir négligé ses efforts en se moquant de lui. Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Si, elle aurait du le savoir. Merlin, que c'était compliqué ! Surtout, que Malefoy était compliqué. Pourquoi avait-elle cette envie de le connaître, à présent ?

Au début, lorsqu'elle y avait pensé, elle avait émis clairement son refus de le connaître pour de vrai, la haine suffisait. Alors pourquoi est-ce que maintenant elle voulait voir ce qu'il avait en lui en dehors de la haine ? Peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait vu dans un moment de tendresse ? Intimité ? Que ça lui avait donné un aperçu ?

En tout cas, il continuait à être le pauvre con prétentieux de fouine blonde comme d'habitude, et elle ne se gênerait pas de le rétamer, elle le haïssait toujours autant il en va de soi ! Elle voulait juste voir si elle pouvait découvrir ce que cachait cette fouine… Mais à l'évidence, non. Alors contentons-nous de la haine ! Au moins, ça passe le temps !

- Et si on bougeait ?, proposa Drago, las après une demi heure de glande.

- Bonne idée, il faut absolument trouver le moyen de sortir de cette prison, opina Hermione.

Il ne souleva même plus le fait qu'elle était d'accord avec lui. Ces deux dernières semaines, ils s'y étaient habitués tous les deux. Au moins une chose de gagnée !

- Et on fait quoi ?, demanda Pansy.

Malefoy parut désemparé.

- On suit le trajet pour voir où ça nous mène !

- Vous croyez qu'on aura encore à se battre en défis ?, demanda Goyle.

Ils commençaient à s'habituer à ce qu'il parle, et c'était même agréable de ne pas être les seuls à parler, vu que lorsqu'ils parlaient ils manquaient de peu de s'étrangler !

- Sais pas, répondit Hermione pensive. Peut-être. On verra !

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers le bout de la bouche d'aération. En fait, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle était aussi grande. Ils pouvaient aisément tenir débout ! Et ce depuis le début, alors quoi…? Un passage secret ? Ils optèrent pour cette option, c'était si excitant...!

Toute la journée durant, ils traversèrent ce « chemin secret » sans tomber sur quoi que ce soit. Surement que Merlin, Salazar, et tous les dépravés de l'existence les avaient oubliés. Enfin, c'est ce que chacun pensait respectivement !

Ils n'avaient même pas pu manger à midi, ce qui les rendait tous de très mauvaise humeur et surtout susceptibles… Drago et Hermione avaient été proprement invivables tous les deux, Goyle et Pansy en venaient à souhaiter rejoindre Pomfresh !

Ils avaient passé la journée entière à se lancer des piques et à vouloir se cracher à la gueule, les insultes avaient fusé, ainsi que les sarcasmes, les moqueries et les provocations. A présent, il était 18h, ils étaient affamés, seuls, et avaient oublié de prendre à manger dans la cuisine.

Le tunnel ne menait toujours nulle part, aucune issue, aucune fente, aucun bruit, rien. Et là, en plus de tout, ils étaient épuisés. Ils voulaient manger, dormir, s'asseoir… Bref, arrêter tout simplement de marcher et essayer de garder le silence pour ne pas insulter.

Sauf qu'ils pouvaient apparemment abandonner l'idée de manger. Et c'était celle qui leur tenait le plus à cœur !

- Je propose de manger Granger, dit Drago.

- Je propose qu'avant d'essayer de me manger on te coupe ta langue de vipère pour voir si tu abandonnes ainsi ton côté Serpentard, répondit la concernée.

- Tu es tout de même en présence de trois Serpentards et en position de faiblesse comme pour te moquer de la maison Serpentarde, tu ne crois pas ?, demanda patiemment Goyle qui s'était prit d'une étrange affection pour la Gryffondor.

Elle se renfrogna. Malefoy était vraiment odieux depuis le début de la journée et à présent voilà que Goyle s'y mettait ! Et à faire des remarques très justes, qui plus est. Quelle plaie ! Elle se contenta de ne pas répondre et alla s'asseoir contre la paroi.

- Granger, tu fais quoi ?, s'enquit Malefoy méprisant.

- Je m'assieds, ça se voit pas ?

- Si, c'est justement ça le problème. Pourquoi tu t'assieds, t'as décidé qu'on s'arrêtait là ? Tu comptes nous demander notre avis pour quelque chose un jour ou on va toujours être obligés de te l'imposer et de te voir râler après ?

- Tu vas me dire que tu as encore la force de marcher sans doute !

- Non mais ce n'est pas une raison. Tu fais la miss Gryffondor mais t'y connais que dalle en respect, sang impure !

- T'as pas bientôt fini Malefoy ? Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? « Te sied-t-il que nous nous asseyâmes ici ô cher collègue ? J'ai un tantinet mal partout… Je te prie, fais moi l'honneur de t'asseoir également ! » !

- Déjà mieux ouais, grogna-t-il.

Ne résistant plus, il s'assit tout de même contre la paroi, mais à distance respectable.

- Ah vous n'allez pas recommencer comme hier hein !, s'exclama Goyle.

Ils lui jetèrent tous les deux un regard de haine pure, et Goyle se renfrogna et grommela dans sa barbe assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent tout de même :

- J'y crois pas… changeront jamais… font chier… aveugles… imbéciles…!

- Goyle, grogna Malefoy.

- Quoi ?

- Apprend à ne pas penser tout haut.

- C'était fait exprès, messire !, s'énerva Goyle en s'écrasant contre la paroi, au milieu des deux ennemis.

- T'es lourd !, s'indigna Malefoy avec colère.

- Et toi tu l'es pas sans doute ?, s'énerva Hermione.

- Moins que toi en tout cas !

- Ah oui tu crois ça ?...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réplique cinglante qu'elle sentit une main l'agripper par le cou, fermement, et la ramener en avant.

- AIE !, s'écrièrent les deux colériques.

Ils purent enfin voir ce qui se passait avec netteté (une fois leur mouvement stoppé).

Goyle les avait _simplement_ attrapés tous les deux par le cou et les avait fait se pencher au dessus de lui pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face et à distance peu convenable si on tient compte de l'espace personnel requis !

- Goyle, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, siffla Malefoy.

- Regardez-vous dans les yeux, ordonna le baraqué.

- Goyle, lâche nous t'es devenu totalement taré toi aussi !

- REGARDEZ-VOUS DANS LES YEUX JE VOUS DIS ! Je veux le voir et puis je vous lâche !

- Et qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte qu'on se regarde dans les yeux ?, s'énerva Malefoy.

- Encore avec ton délire ridicule ?, renchérit Hermione, pour une fois du côté de Malefoy.

- C'est n'importe quoi !, continuait Malefoy.

- Tu exagères, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire en partant dans ton délire ainsi ? On n'est pas tes marionnettes !, renchérissait toujours Hermione.

- Lâche-nous immédiatement !, termina Malefoy.

Pour toute réponse, Goyle rit.

Il riait ! Mais quel abruti ! … Il n'était pas sérieux tout de même ? Ce n'était même pas un rire forcé ?... Hermione et Drago recommencèrent à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour sa santé mentale, et pour le coup, se retournèrent dans un même mouvement l'un vers l'autre, avec un regard inquiet.

Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient passé de presque se battre à être dans le même camp. Goyle interrompit le moment où ils allaient à nouveau tout foirer (à son gout).

- C'est marrant, je crois que c'est bien le seul sujet pour lequel vous vous unissez tous les deux ! Bizarrement hein…! Et vous voir tous les deux m'enchainer, désolé mais ça me fait tellement rire, parce que j'ai vraiment aucun moyen de m'en sortir ! (il repartit dans un fou rire qu'il contrôla assez vite pour continuer à parler). Enchainé par les deux pires gens au sens de la répartie ! C'est beau à voir les gars, respect !

- Goyle…, commença Hermione, excédée.

- S'il vous plait, je veux vous voir vous fixer, sans vous insulter. Juste une fois, pour voir que vous en êtes capables.

Elle soupira de dépit et se tourna à nouveau vers Malefoy. Il se tournait en même temps vers elle avec une mine tout aussi agacée. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, et qu'ils étaient, comme Goyle l'avait émit, silencieux, la sensation était bien trop bizarre à leur goût. C'était comme s'ils plongeaient dans les pupilles l'un de l'autre.

C'était se perdre dans un océan gris pour elle, et un océan miel pour lui. C'était qu'à force de ne pas s'insulter, ils perdaient doucement la parole en ne savaient plus rien dire après. Pourquoi ? Sûrement parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux des sorciers puissants, et que la force qui se dégageait de chacun d'eux, rencontrant sans clash celle de l'autre, « formait un précipité solide » comme aurait dit une prof de chimie moldue… (!)

Goyle de son côté avait envie de faire un tour de montagne russe et de crier le plus fort possible. Lorsque ces deux là se regardaient, ils en étaient presque hypnotisés ! C'était dingue ! Pansy l'avait remarqué et les regardait avec incompréhension. En même temps, elle voyait la grosse brute forcer sur le cou des deux gueulards qui se regardaient avec intensité, comment comprendre ?

Goyle lui fit un clin d'œil signifiant qu'il lui expliquerait tout et se remit à sa contemplation. Il les lâcha doucement et ils se redressèrent tout aussi doucement sans se lâcher du regard, désemparés.

C'était quoi encore, CA ? Huuuuuun, Merlin, Dumbledore, Jiminy Criquet, n'importe qui ! Au secours !

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**« Petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nid »... :D A la semaine prochaiiiine !**

**(Au fait, que tous ceux qui me lisent se manifestent pour voir combien vous êtes xD Please :/ :D)**


	9. Négation radicale et ridicule

_Salut les enfaaaants :D_

_Tout d'abord, mille mercis pour toutes les reviews x) Vous voir vous réveiller, ça fait vraiment du bien :D_

_Bon okay, je suppose bien que vous allez pas laisser de review à chaque chapitre (dommage) sauf les exceptions (:D Je vous aime!) mais au moins je sais que vous existez :p xD C'est déjà un super bon début (y)_

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira, et oubliez pas que si qqchose vous plait pas vous devez pas hésiter à me le dire aussi comme ça j'évite ça la prochaine fois ! (oui je sais je suis parano mais c'est la vie, j'ai peur de faire une boulette à répétitions :p)_

_Voilà, bisou :D_

_Mackk._

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**9. Négation radicale et ridicule**

Goyle en était là de ses pensées triomphantes développant le fait qu'il s'aimait et qu'il était fier lorsqu'il sentit une droite lui transpercer la mâchoire avec une force inconnue et pour le moins douloureuse.

- Ouhaiiille !, s'exclama-t-il en s'attrapant ce qui lui en restait.

Drago venait de le frapper violemment pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Comment pouvait-il le rabaisser ainsi ? Avec une sang-de-bourbe en plus ! « Va chier ! », pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces. Il se leva et siffla « Et c'est moi qui incarne mal l'ami hein ? », tout en s'en allant indigné.

Hermione, qui avait été totalement surprise de voir Drago se réveiller d'un coup et balancer un coup de poing violent dans la mâchoire de Goyle (un Malefoy qui joue des poings ! On aura vraiment tout vu !) était à présent tout aussi énervée que lui. Elle lança un regard de haine et de dégout profond à Goyle, tout en rajoutant un « Pas croyable… ! » et en s'éloignant jusqu'à la paroi opposée, s'y affalant avec nonchalance en prenant directement son livre.

Goyle passa des pensées triomphantes à une envie de double meurtre… Ils étaient vraiment impossibles ! Quelle mauvaise foi ! (En même temps, ils sont ennemis jurés et se détestent cordialement, mais bon et alors ? Quand c'est une évidence, on peut faire fi de tout autre chose, non !).

...

Hermione et Drago lisaient chacun dans leur coin, à présent paisiblement, plongés dans leur lecture. Ils oubliaient momentanément le lieu, l'heure, la faim, l'épuisement et même Goyle.

En parlant de Goyle, il avait décidé de laisser tomber, et de seulement lancer des regards entendus aux moments cruciaux. Oui, ça allait foutre la merde, mais tout le monde sait que Goyle n'a pas toute sa tête… hum.

- J'ai faim !, gémit Pansy après quelques vingt minutes de paix.

- Nous aussi, répondit Hermione en un soupir.

- Et bien on fait quoi alors ?

- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse, Pansy ?, demanda Drago avec un ennui mortel apparent. Rebrousser chemin ? Ca nous prendrait une journée entière.

- Et si on essayait de lancer un « accio déjeuner » d'ici ?, demanda naïvement Pansy.

- Bien sûr, comme ça la discrétion serait complète, les gens d'en bas voyant des plateaux voler au dessus d'eux pour atterrir juste ici et dévoiler notre position. Non sérieusement, c'est du génie… Une autre proposition peut-être ?, ironisa Hermione dont les nerfs commençaient à reprendre l'apparence d'une pelote de laine.

- A la place de nous montrer votre supériorité intellectuelle en nous cassant tous les deux, proposez quelque chose vu que vous êtes si intelligents, grinça Goyle qui en avait largement marre de voir les deux ennemis passer leurs nerfs sur eux.

- Si on ne propose pas « quelque chose » c'est que justement rien n'est possible, sinon on aurait déjà tout fait crois moi !, grogna Drago qui en avait marre de tout ce voyage à la Dumbledore.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir se passer de nourriture pour aujourd'hui, conclut Hermione.

- C'est CA, votre super idée ?, railla Goyle.

- Parce que TU as une idée plus constructive peut-être ?, suggéra Malefoy cynique.

- Non mais je ne me fais pas passer pour le cerveau de la bande, moi !

- Normal, tu ne l'es pas !

La confrontation des deux amis était vraiment insupportable à voir et Hermione se décida encore de céder à ses sentiments et laisser tout de côté pour apaiser tout le monde (encore faudrait-il que quelqu'un pense l'apaiser elle, mais soit).

- Ne commencez pas à vous disputer s'il vous plait… On est tous crevés. On a tous faim, on a tous froid, on en a tous marre d'être dans cette sorte de chemin secret pourri qui mène nulle part. D'ailleurs, on a tous en pensée meurtrière de tuer Dumbledore, ses idées, son sourire bienveillant alors qu'il t'annonce quelque chose de ridiculement tragique et même peut-être des envies de meurtre dans le groupe même. On est tous dans la même position, mais il faut en prendre conscience pour faire un effort et se concentrer sur la survie et le fait que les autres aussi ne vont pas bien.

- Granger, tu cherchais simplement à te vider en fait, c'est ça ? Ou à te convaincre toi-même ?, la snoba Drago.

- Peut-être les deux, qui sait ?, s'agaça-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrai vous apaiser vous seulement et pas moi avec ? Qui m'apaise moi, si vous êtes incapables de garder la tête froide ?

Cette remarque fut accueillie par un silence (mérité) et Hermione s'en contenta et replongea dans son livre. Les Serpentards ne pipèrent plus mot, se dévisageant avec suffisance mais acceptant les paroles d'Hermione comme fondées.

Drago réfléchissait à la réponse que lui avait accordée Hermione. Il était vrai que c'était toujours elle qui calmait tout le monde, et de ce fait personne ne pensait qu'elle aussi avait peut-être besoin d'être soutenue. Ce n'était évidemment pas lui qui allait la soutenir ! Mais tout de même, elle avait dit par là qu'elle aussi avait besoin d'aide, même si personne n'avait réagit… En même temps, ils étaient tous trois Serpentards. Qu'espérait-elle, franchement? Mais bon, aucun doute c'était un appel à l'aide muet. (et qui resterait muet... Ah non tiens, Goyle s'est levé. Evidemment, encore lui!)

Goyle, qui avait été touché par les paroles d'Hermione, s'approcha d'elle mettant de côté son orgueil Serpentard, honteux de ne pas avoir pensé à s'enquir de son bien être à elle lorsqu'elle les motivait. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, et resta silencieux quelques minutes avant d'entamer la conversation.

- Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là…

- Pardon ?, fit-elle en levant brusquement la tête de son livre.

- Tu… J'ai honte de me rendre compte que tu as raison quand tu dis que personne ne t'apaise, toi. Alors que tu t'occupes de tout le monde ici. Et je voulais te dire que je suis là, si l'envie te prenait…

- C'est très gentil, dit-elle sidérée.

Pour toute réponse il lui sourit, embarrassé (il aurait voulu lui répliquer quelque chose du genre « Gentillesse, quelque chose d'épatant de la part d'un Serpentard? » mais se retint en se rappelant qu'il était là pour l'apaiser et non plus la snober). Elle lui répondit par un sourire bienveillant, pour le mettre à l'aise.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, demanda-t-il comme si de rien.

Elle rit, voyant la désinvolture affichée, typiquement Serpentarde.

- Je crois que la liste serait plus courte si tu me demandais ce qui va…, rit-elle.

- Oui, c'est vrai…, dit-il en se joignant à son rire, bien qu'essayant de contrôler le côté moqueur qui remontait tout seul (« T'es une Gryffondor, c'est déjà qqchose qui fait que ça va pas! » xD).

- Je ne sais même pas comment va Ron, soupira-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

- Ah, oui… Ton petit copain.

Là, comme une illumination, elle se rappela de toutes les conneries qu'avait pu dire Goyle à propos de Malefoy et elle, et une colère noire lui revint en pleine face. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à se défendre en disant qu'elle avait un petit copain qu'elle aimait ! Elle n'avait même pas pensé à Ron lorsqu'il lui avait dit ça ? Ce tunnel était son suicide personnel !

- Oui, parce que figures-toi que malgré toutes les conneries que tu t'amuses à déblatérer j'ai un copain que j'aime !, grogna-t-elle, sauvage.

Elle l'avait grogné tellement fort que Malefoy et Pansy avaient entendu, et Goyle avait eu un petit doute quand aux paroles qu'elle avait prononcé quelques instants plus tôt en disant qu'il fallait rester calme. Elle avait l'air vraiment hors d'elle, comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus d'une minute à l'autre.

Tiens, d'ailleurs Drago s'était levé et la fixait avec méfiance... Génial, donc c'était pas une allucination ? Génial.

- On peut aimer deux personnes à la fois…, se défendit-il tout de même timidement, faisant déborder Hermione.

- REFLECHIS A CE QUE TU DIS AVANT DE LE PRONONCER NE SOIS PAS CON BORDEL JE SUIS ENFERMEE DANS UN TUNNEL SANS FIN AVEC TROIS SERPENTARDS ORGUEILLEUX UN DIRECTEUR BON POUR ST MANGOUSTE ET DES PARTISANS DE GRINDELWALD JE SENS QUE JE VAIS EXPLOSER EN PLUS ON FAIT PAS DE MAGIE JE NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE POUR AIDER ON A PLUS DE DEFIS SUR QUOI SE DEFOULER PLUS D'EPREUVES NI DE BUT A QUOI S'ACCROCHER JE CRAQUE !

Elle prononça tout ça en litanie en se levant d'un bond et en vociférant, tout en s'approchant de Goyle, menaçante. Il était totalement sous le choc de la voir comme ça et Drago (qui commençait à se demander si sérieusement il avait besoin de cette « fille » pour finir ce truc ou s'il serait mieux pour sa santé qu'elle se casse direct) s'approcha du dos d'Hermione et l'attrapa, la serrant fortement pour qu'elle ne bouge plus.

C'était évidemment sans compter le fait qu'elle se débatte, ce qui le fit resserrer son étreinte de fer tout en essayant de ne pas s'écraser contre le sol face aux mouvements rageurs de la rouge et or.

- Lâche-moi Malefoy !, hurla-t-elle verte de rage.

- Granger, calme-toi !, réussit-il à articuler tout en continuant à maintenir l'étreinte de fer.

Il était nettement plus fort qu'elle donc le fait qu'elle se débatte comme une condamnée compromettait certes leur équilibre mais il n'avait pas de mal à la tenir.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de me calmer ! J'en ai marre d'être toujours celle qui doit se contrôler au dépens des autres ! J'en peux plus !

- Ne m'oblige pas à employer la manière forte.

- Et dire que c'est toi qui disait qu'on était sorciers et qu'on n'utilisait pas les méthodes moldues ! Qui c'est qui m'empêche de jouer la sorcière ici ?

- Va pour la manière forte, s'énerva-t-il en la plaquant contre le mur pour l'empêcher de bouger et de donner des coups de pieds en tous sens.

Goyle profita de cette opportunité pour s'éclipser avec Pansy (autant essayer toutes les méthodes,… seuls, ça fonctionnerait surement mieux !...?).

- J'amène un peu Pansy à l'écart, elle m'a l'air un peu sous le choc donc voir ça en plus…, fit-il en la prenant malgré son air outré du « je suis pas sous le choc du tout ! ».

Aucun des deux autres ne réagit étant trop concentrés une à essayer de se dégager et l'autre à essayer d'immobiliser. En tout cas, ça ne leur sembla pas assez louche pour se donner la peine de s'y attarder !

- Malefoy tu m'écrases et en plus cette roche est en train de m'écorcher toute entière !

- Tant que tu ne te calmes pas je ne te décolle pas de cette « roche », comme tu dis.

- Pourquoi tu veux que je me calme ? C'est pas une bonne excuse pour m'envoyer chez Pomfresh et avoir la paix ?

- Arrête de faire la gamine Granger, tu sais très bien que si on ne finis pas ensemble on ne finira jamais !

- Et tu es prêt à passer trois mois avec moi ? Sérieusement, Malefoy ? On joue dans l'utopie depuis le début.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes ta vie à te contredire ? C'est pas toi qui disait qu'il fallait pas se démonter et qu'on devait gagner pour leur clouer le bec à tous ?

- Oui mais je ne savais rien de ce qui nous attendait ! Ca ne fait que deux semaines ! Deux semaines et nous ne sommes plus que quatre, on passe notre temps à se disputer, on est déjà poursuivis par des partisans de Grindelwald, on n'a rien à manger, plus de salle de repos, plus d'aide du vieux fou qui nous a foutu dans ce merdier, bref, on est MORTS.

- Granger, fit-il en se penchant sur elle pour atteindre son oreille.

Le résultat fut qu'ils soient plaqués à la paroi et l'un l'autre, même si elle avait fini par arrêter de gigoter ce qu'il n'avait apparemment pas remarqué vu qu'il la tenait toujours avec autant de force (à l'en étouffer, si elle s'y concentrait trop longtemps!).

Son souffle chaud parmi tout ce froid fit frissonner Hermione et elle se prit à fermer les yeux sur cette sensation… Absurde. Voilà qui confirmait le fait qu'il lui fallait Ron _tout de suite_ là avec elle parce qu'elle avait besoin de soutien et que ça la rendait malade (à proprement parler ! Malade mentale !).

Drago qui la sentit frissonner se prit à sourire à ce geste et il se tranquillisa en se disant que Granger était à sa merci et que c'était précisément CA qui le faisait sourire et non autre chose. Ce qui était précisément le cas, d'ailleurs ! Il continua sa phrase.

- On va rester là, calmement, je vais te laisser reprendre tes esprits et redevenir la lionne que tu es, battante et déterminée, puis on fera comme hier matin, tu garderas le silence et la tête haute pour faire front à la honte que tu ressentiras en repensant à ce moment, moi je ne te chercherai pas comme ça tu récupères, et tout ira pour le mieux.

- Il est scientifiquement impossible que tu ne me cherches pas, Malefoy. Même là, tu le fais ! Alors laisse-moi partir !

- J'ai dit non, alors n'insiste pas et concentre-toi pour te calmer parce que je suis plus fort que toi et te rebeller ne sert à rien.

- Je crois que je me calmerai mieux si je ne t'ai pas _toi,_ en train de me plaquer contre la paroi rocheuse telle une viande dans son hamburger.

Il roula des yeux (pour lui-même vu qu'elle ne le voyait pas), et s'approcha à nouveau plus de son oreille, s'étant un peu éloigné pour parler.

- Il faudra faire avec moi qui te plaque contre la paroi. Alors s'il te plait, fais vite.

Elle soupira et se tut, collant son front contre la paroi glacée et humide, résignée. Elle voulait bien se calmer, là elle était à nouveau calme, mais elle ne s'en sortirait jamais. Elle le sentait à présent… Tout ça tournait au cauchemar.

Elle n'aimait pas devoir passer autant de temps avec Malefoy, elle n'aimait pas qu'ils s'habituent à parler, elle ne voulait pas de ça. Peut-être par peur, à cause du matin, ou de l'épisode débile du regard que Goyle avait provoqué, ça elle ne se l'avouerait pas, mais elle sentait un malaise et elle sentait qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était sortir de ce cauchemar où Dumbledore les avait menés.

Après un moment de silence et d'immobilité, Malefoy détendit ses bras puissamment enroulés autour de la taille d'Hermione et laissa son visage retomber sur l'épaule de la jeune fille en un soupir, l'ayant déjà laissé collé à son oreille (il ne savait même pas pourquoi) jusque là.

Il la sentit tourner légèrement le visage vers l'endroit où se trouvait le sien, signe de surprise, mais elle n'esquissa pas un geste.

Elle de son côté, n'avait pas comprit ce geste mais ce n'était plus de la haine et rien que ça lui faisait du bien. Elle dit cependant, pour ne pas donner raison à Goyle :

- Alors, je suis assez calmée ?

- Je crois que oui, dit-il sur le ton de la réflexion. Et toi ?

- Euh… et bien oui, je t'ai dis depuis le début que j'étais calme.

- Mais ce n'était pas le cas, au début.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Ah parce que quand t'es calme tu fous des coups de pieds à tout ce qui bouge en te débattant comme une condamnée ?

Elle soupira de dépit.

- Non, je parle de quand tu m'as plaquée au mur.

- Ah oui, quand je t'ai parlé à l'oreille tu veux dire ?, précisa-t-il.

- Oui, quand tu as failli m'étouffer en gros.

Il rit légèrement, moqueur, montrant bien qu'il ne la gobait absolument pas.

- Ca va, pas trop égratinée ?, s'enquit-il, à nouveau à son oreille.

- Si tu continues à me plaquer comme ça contre cette paroi ça va être horrible, je vais t'avouer. Maintenant que je suis calmée, tu veux bien me libérer? Ou tu te complais dans ta position de « _je_ suis celui qui te chuchote à l'oreille et du coup _tu_ es celle qui frémis parce que mon souffle chaud dans l'air froid ça chatouille » ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Goyle et Pansy revinrent… Et ils faillirent se pendre tous les deux dans un acte désespéré. Bordel, ils allaient se détacher à l'instant ! Trois secondes de plus et c'en était fini ! Mais non, il fallait qu'ils les trouvent ainsi collés l'un à l'autre, le visage de Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione qui lui parlait tranquillement sans se débattre pour un sou, appuyés contre la paroi, les bras de Drago ressemblant plus à présent à une étreinte qu'à une prise de catch. Génial. Proprement génial. Quelqu'un a un flingue ?

Ils se décollèrent d'un coup comme si c'était la peste et regardèrent avec agacement Goyle et Pansy qui les regardaient à présent tout deux avec un sourire sous-entendu aux lèvres. Bordel, fallait que la fille s'y mette aussi à présent !

- C'est bon j'suis calme, se sentit obligée de dire Hermione. Et…

Elle fit une pause, levant le regard vers Goyle, qui se sentit un moment dérouté de trouver dans ce regard de la honte et plus aucune pensée pour ce qui venait de se produire.

- Je suis désolée, Goyle. Je… tu es venu dans l'intention de m'aider et j'ai failli péter un câble…

- Hum, fit Drago derrière elle.

Elle roula des yeux.

- Bon très bien, j'ai pété un câble. Bref, je suis désolée…

- Pas de problème, j'avais déjà oublié…, dit-il sincèrement.

Elle faillit lui balancer une bonne grosse pique sur le fait qu'il oublie quelque chose d'aussi choquant mais se retint en se rappelant qu'elle venait de dire qu'elle était calme.

- Et maintenant ?, demanda Pansy. On dort ?, poursuivit-elle avec un regard tellement sous-entendu envers les deux concernés qu'ils soufflèrent d'agacement de dépit.

- Oui vaut mieux, répondit Goyle, on n'a plus aucune force. On verra demain quoi faire avec la tête reposée.

- Ok !, dit-elle en se dirigeant avec Goyle vers un coin de paroi. Bonne nuit tous les deux, dormez bien !

- Quoi ?, s'exclama Hermione. Ah non ! Pansy, laisse-moi dormir avec Goyle, l'idée de dormir avec Malefoy t'avait enchantée hier.

- Mais maintenant je sais que Goyle est un matelas super confortable ! En plus on ne va pas changer toutes les nuits, alors arrête de faire des manières !

- Mais on va s'entretuer !, se défendit Hermione suppliante bien que très convaincue de ce qu'elle disait (ce qu'on entendait également et qui provoqua un soupir désespéré de Goyle).

- Tu sais très bien que non, s'énerva le molosse, vous allez pas recommencer comme hier ?

Pansy étant déjà roulée en boule contre son torse. Hermione soupira de dépit mais garda le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

- Non c'est bon, cracha-t-elle.

Malefoy était assis par terre, et elle s'assit à côté de lui, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il faisait toujours aussi glacial, mais elle ne voulait pas lui demander de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui en voulait toujours pour sa remarque à propos du frisson !

- Tu es trop susceptible, Granger, fit-il après quelques minutes, perspicace.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

Il avait un sourire malicieux au visage mais regardait également dans le vague.

- Peut-être parce que j'ai un copain et que le genre de conneries de Goyle m'énervent.

- Tu crois que ça ne m'énerve pas ? Je te rappelle que je suis le Prince Serpentard.

- Et ?, soupira-t-elle.

- Et j'ai toutes les filles que je veux à mes pieds et il insinue quelque chose avec une sang impur.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Bon, on dort ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais en plus il commence à cailler, fit-il en lui proposant une place contre son torse.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de Malefoy ainsi mais ne dit rien en se colla à lui en l'enlaçant de son bras. Il redéposa son bras sur sa taille, déposant sa main à plat sur sa hanche, ce qui fit une sensation en plus mais Hermione fit son possible pour ne pas y prêter attention. Et puis de toute façon, il avait parlé en même temps :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Ils s'étaient remis comme le matin même, il avait enfoui son visage dans son cou tandis qu'elle, le sien dans son torse, et ils parlèrent en chuchotant ainsi.

- J'ai eu un flash avec ce qu'aurait été ma réaction si on m'avait montré cette image de toi à mon moi d'avant cette stupide histoire de défis.

- Quelle image de moi ?, dit-il sur la défensive.

- Toi qui me propose une place pour me blottir sur ton torse, dit-elle en riant légèrement (mais ça n'avait pas l'air moqueur donc Drago préféra ne pas s'y attarder et répondre plutôt, il aimait les conversations étranges qu'il avait avec cette Granger).

- Je pourrai en dire pareil avec toi qui te blottis contre moi en m'encerclant tendrement de tes bras, si on va par là.

- En effet, fit-elle simplement. Et même, celle-là m'aurait profondément choquée également !

Il rit légèrement.

- Je me demande si on sortira d'ici encore psychologiquement stables, fit-il avec un ton incrédule.

- Sérieusement, je crois que je ne suis déjà plus psychologiquement stable.

- Clairement, mais c'est peut-être parce que toi tu ne l'as jamais été.

- Excuse-moi, rappelle-moi un peu c'est qui qui s'occupe d'encourager les troupes et qui prend tout le reste sur elle sans que personne ne l'encourage ? Je me disais aussi !

- Ah oui ? Et c'est qui qui doit toujours faire redescendre cette personne sur terre parce qu'elle pète un câble ?

- Ah n'exagère pas hein ! Tu ne l'as fait que deux fois ! Et c'était à cause de l'accumulation que je gardais depuis le tout début.

- Peut-être mais en attendant la seule personne qui t'a calmée c'est moi et en te parlant à l'oreille qui plus est.

- Peut-être parce que personne d'autre n'a essayé ! Et puis, tu vas me le ressortir souvent cette histoire de parler à l'oreille ?, s'agaça-t-elle.

- Je crois, oui.

- Très bien.

Elle se redressa et approcha son visage de l'oreille de Malefoy, tout en frôlant de sa joue la mâchoire du jeune homme ce qui lui fit une décharge électrique qu'elle était sûre qu'il avait ressenti aussi. Elle poursuivit lorsqu'elle fut vraiment collée à lui, à son visage comme à son oreille et qu'elle fût sûre que son souffle dirigé sur son cou aurait l'effet escompté.

- Et moi, est-ce que je te fais frémir, Malefoy ?, demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Lui de son côté avait vécu ça comme un affront personnel. Elle s'était redressée sans crier gare alors qu'il croyait dominer la situation, et avait dirigé ni une ni deux son visage vers le sien, le frôlant avec une délicatesse électrique et lorsqu'elle avait atteint l'oreille, laissant toujours leurs visages en contact elle avait dit les mots maudits !

Elle les avait choisis exprès en plus, la vipère ! Qui ne frissonnerait pas sous ces mots ? C'était de la pure triche !... Evidemment, il frémit et resserra même d'un demi-millimètre son étreinte, ce qui ne passa évidemment pas inaperçu à Granger. Salazar…

Elle, lorsqu'elle l'avait sentit frémir, elle avait sentit un sentiment de plénitude l'envahir. Aha ! Les voilà quitte ! C'est avec fierté et arrogance qu'elle accentua sa position (rien que pour faire chier Malefoy) et lui chuchota une dernière fois à l'oreille :

- Eh ben tu vois…!

Puis, elle éloigna à nouveau son visage, s'arrêtant face au sien pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de sa mine frustrée. Elle lui sourit malicieusement et il s'appliqua à la regarder avec indifférence (ce qu'il réussit, bien entendu…) tout en maintenant le regard fermement. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, perdant le but premier et se regardant simplement, cherchant quelque chose dans les yeux de l'autre (allez savoir quoi… dans le noir, en plus !).

Puis, Drago sourit et sans la quitter de son regard pénétrant, s'approcha de son visage et vint frôler sa joue tout comme elle l'avait fait (ah elle voulait jouer à ça hein ? Eh bien elle allait voir ! Un Malefoy ne se laisse pas avoir sans vengeance !) puis atteignant son oreille, il resserra l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur elle et lui susurra d'une voix suave :

- Granger, maintenant qu'on a frissonné tous les deux, on peut dormir ?

Elle se figea face à cette voix, face à ce geste, à ce contact, à ces paroles. Elle avait vu dans ses yeux qu'il n'allait pas en rester là, et lorsqu'elle s'était perdue dans son regard, puis qu'elle l'avait vu s'approcher d'elle, prédateur, elle avait été curieuse et anxieuse de voir ce qu'il allait inventer. Mais pas ça.

Elle joua cependant la carte de l'indifférence qui pour une fois fonctionna à merveille même s'il savait qu'elle le faisait exprès. Au moins, elle n'avait rien fait qui lui aurait permis une remarque supplémentaire ! Bien qu'elle ait frémit également face à son souffle, mais après tout ils avaient pris ça pour acquis quelques instants auparavant.

- Bonne idée, fit-elle simplement en replongeant sur son torse et déplaçant sa main qui l'enlaçait jusqu'à son pectoral sans interrompre le contact (il se figea quelque peu sous le contact, réactif).

- Tu fais quoi là ?, demanda-t-il dans son cou d'un ton amusé.

- Je me mets à l'aise, répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Il pouffa.

- Oh mais vas-y tranquille je t'en prie !, ironisa-t-il.

- Merci, fit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Puis, il plongea son visage dans son cou jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent sa peau, et il les fit circuler du cou à l'épaule puis retour.

- Tu fais quoi là ?, s'enquit-elle à son tour.

- Je me mets à l'aise, lui souffla-t-il au creux de son cou (ce qui la fit frissonner de plus belles, en toute logique).

- Vas-y tranquille, te gène pas surtout !, railla-t-elle.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Bon, ça y est on a fini la petite battle, on arrête ces gamineries et on dort ?, s'enquit-elle préférant couper court à l'échange qui partait tout doucement en cacahuète.

- Gamineries tu dis ?... mh… j'aurais plutôt trouvé que ça tenait du côté adulte, répondit-il provocateur.

- Malefoy, soupira-t-elle. C'est bon, on dort ?

Il rit un instant, moqueur.

- Bien sûr qu'on dort, je tenais juste à te rappeler que c'est toi celle qui a voulu me faire frissonner.

- Merci pour l'info, bonne nuit.

- Je ne te souhaiterai pas une bonne nuit.

- Ca ne servirait à rien de toute façon, là où je suis je ne peux faire que des cauchemars. C'était par pure politesse.

- Dors, fit-il en soupirant.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Niaaaaaaaaaaaark ! :D Alors vous trouvez comment ?**


	10. Les partisans de Grindelwald

_Goodmorning everybodyyy :D_

_Muahahahahah (trip de l'auteur qui se réveille de très bonne humeur ce matin... xD)_

_Bref :p Big Fat Merci pour toutes vos reviews :D _

_Continuez dans votre lancée! :p xD :D (L)_

_Bisows'_

_Mackk._

_(en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira... :D) _

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**10. Les partisans de Grindelwald**

Il était dans les environs de 3h du matin… ils dormaient tous les quatre. Il faisait toujours aussi froid, toujours aussi noir, toujours aussi vide… Et au milieu de la nuit silencieuse, un hurlement déchirant s'éleva de la bouche d'Hermione.

- Granger !, s'exclama Drago en se redressant affolé.

- La fête est finie, fit une voix masculine s'élevant des profondeurs.

Il sentit alors qu'Hermione était tirée vers la voix et il l'agrippa fermement tandis qu'elle hurlait. Quelqu'un effectua un Lumos, et il vit le visage terrorisé de la jeune fille qui s'accrochait à lui juste avant d'être violemment frappé à la tête par un coup de pied d'une chaussure qui faisait au moins un 59. Il entendit ses trois amis crier avant de plonger dans les vapes.

Ils se réveillèrent tous quatre dans une pièce sombre éclairée de Lumos. Ils étaient ligotés, et entourés de trois hommes à l'air malveillant... Il était clair que l'un deux dirigeait les deux autres étant moins musclé et ayant l'air plus sadique. Les deux autres devaient être ses molosses.

Drago vit Hermione face à lui qui faisait aussi une analyse rapide des lieux et de la situation, et Pansy et Goyle l'un à côté de l'autre un peu à part et muets, vides.

Le gars, qui avait un visage qui disait sérieusement quelque chose à Drago, faisait le tour, les examinant un à un.

- Ca a été plus que facile de capturer ces « bandits intrépides », comme se plaisait à dire le chef.

Il rit. Drago serra la mâchoire et il vit Hermione jeter un regard noir et dégouté à l'intéressé, qui la regardait.

- Mmmh… En plus y'a de la bonne marchandise !, dit-il en se penchant sur elle et lui caressant les cheveux.

Hermione frémit de terreur. Malefoy sembla perdre sa mâchoire du choc, pendant que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- PAR-DON ?, demanda-t-il.

- Ah pardon, c'est ta copine ?

- NON !, fit-il avec dégoût.

- Eh bien voilà qui règle la situation !

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'Hermione tandis qu'elle jetait un regard apeuré à Malefoy.

- C'est pas pour autant que je te laisserai l'approcher, siffla-t-il.

L'intéressé se retourna, soufflé.

- Attends, quoi ?

- Il te faut un haut parleur ?

- T'es un Malefoy ou je rêve ?

- Non tu ne rêves pas, fit-il avec fierté et un air pompeux, alors fais demi-tour immédiatement.

Pour toute réponse l'adversaire éclata franchement de rire.

- Tu crois vraiment que ligoté et surveillé tu peux encore faire des tiennes ? Je prendrai encore plus de plaisir à la violer te sachant réprobateur !

Il avait une moue horrible, malsaine, et Hermione crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Si elle avait pu mourir, là… oui… tout mieux que ça… « pitié… »

Malefoy lança un regard aussi glacial et dégoûté qui en aurait fait pâlir Rogue de terreur.

- Oh t'es fort ! Dire que je ne croyais jamais les gens quand ils se disaient terrorisés par ta famille… Mais, désolé, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Et puis, t'es ligoté.

- Va crever, siffla à nouveau Malefoy, venimeux.

- Pourquoi m'interdirais-tu de toucher à cette Gryffondor sang-de-bourbe ? On m'a dit que…

- Pourquoi tu fermes pas ta gueule ?, soupira Drago avec un agacement tellement apparent qu'Hermione se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Tu crois vraiment que ta vie m'intéresse ? Tu m'as déjà dit que tu t'en foutais de moi alors fous-moi la paix et prends-là vu que je ne peux rien y faire.

Hermione crut que son monde s'écroulait. Personne… personne pour l'aider à continuer à vivre… De leur côté, Pansy et Goyle ne pipaient mot, ils se contentaient d'observer, effondrés.

Elle regarda le visage fermé de Drago qui fixait avec défi (?quoi encore ?) celui du mentor qui avait l'air déstabilisé et désappointé. Puis, qui serra les dents.

- Je veux que tu voies ça, dit-il dans une colère qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas. Je veux que tu souffres, je le veux !

- Rien ne me touche, on ne t'a jamais dit ça dans tous les nombreux ragots que tu as entendu ?, demanda Drago défiant.

- Je serai celui qui arrivera à te toucher, tu vas voir…! Tu seras là, lorsque je la violerai !

Hermione ne s'y attendait absolument pas, à celle là. Elle reçut le coup de grâce. Malefoy allait voir ? Il allait voir son désarroi ? Sa vulnérabilité face à ce monstre ? Son humiliation ? Elle tourna un regard plein de haine vers lui et le vit la regarder avec insistance, comme s'il cherchait à lui dire quelque chose. Elle laissa tout de suite tomber sa haine pour se concentrer sur son message.

Il lui faisait oui de la tête, imperceptiblement pour les autres. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Que devait-elle comprendre par là ? Nom de Dieu, foutu Serpentard !

- Arrête de le manger des yeux comme ça, tu vois bien qu'il veut ta souffrance !, fit cet homme en la prenant par les cheveux.

Hermione eut une grimace de douleur et on l'entendit retenir un cri.

Drago serra la mâchoire de dépit, ne pouvant rien faire, mais elle ne le vit pas. Il avait envie de sauter à la gorge de cet enculé qui lui voulait du mal. Il ne savait pas ce que pouvait faire cette fille ! Il en avait besoin pour finir le parcours !

Et puis… Il commençait à s'avouer qu'à son goût, lui seul avait le privilège de la rabaisser à souhaits. Il n'aimait jamais quand les autres le faisaient, ça empiétait sur son territoire. En plus, la violer… Il ne laisserait jamais cela arriver.

Le pire c'est que ce crétin avait marché. Le Serpentard avait déjà entendu parler de lui. Il savait qu'il voulait son malheur, et il a réussi sans l'ombre d'un doute de la part de l'adversaire à être dans la même pièce que lui lorsqu'il serait en position de faiblesse ! (Bien trop occupé à essayer de dominer Granger… Drago eut un frisson à la vue de cette pensée qu'il se dépêcha de rabrouer pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la réalité.)

Il revit Hermione souffrir et le salaud en profiter et un grognement rageur s'éleva de sa gorge.

L'espèce de connard tourna un visage sadique et calculateur vers lui, ponctué d'un sourire plus qu'écœurant. Drago commençait vraiment à avoir envie de lui cracher dessus (et vous vous doutez bien que ce n'était en aucun cas une pensée logique pour un Malefoy, Salazar en est témoin !).

Hermione le regarda interloquée, et lui, lança un regard toujours haineux mais possessif. La première question qu'elle se posa fut « ¿ hein ? »... (Et oui, d'un intellect à tuer Merlin lui-même.)

- C'était quoi ça, Malefoy ?, demanda l'enfoiré nommé Kyle.

- Du dégout, siffla-t-il.

- Tiens ? Oui, on m'avait aussi dit que c'était la seule chose que vous saviez ressentir avec la haine et la supériorité.., dit-il pensif.

- Et comment veux-tu ressentir autre chose avec quelqu'un comme toi qui me pourrit la vue, l'ouïe et la digestion ?, dit-il froidement mais avec un ton de défi évident.

Sur le coup, le puant lâcha les cheveux d'Hermione qui put se redresser entièrement et regarder Malefoy avec insistance, pour tenter de deviner ce qu'il essayait de faire en provoquant le dominant. Il ne saurait donc décidément JAMAIS se taire ? Même pour sa survie personnelle ? Quel crétin !... et en même temps, il la défendait. Il semblait vouloir écarteler cet être qui lui voulait du mal, et son regard envers elle était envahisseur, possessif, rageur. Et elle ne pouvait cacher que ça la rassurait, elle se sentait moins délaissée, même si c'était Malefoy...

- Ecoute-moi bien vermine !, dit le débris en s'avançant à grands pas vers lui.

- Ah ? Quoi ? C'est moi que tu veux violer maintenant ?

- Jamais de la vie !

- Pourtant ce serait déjà plus enrichissant que de se taper une sang-de-bourbe.

- Je t'attire, Malefoy ?

- Bien sûr, tu es si… Comment dire ?... tu vois, y'a même pas de mots.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Oui.

- Kyle, le maître attend, fit quelqu'un en passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Eh bien qu'il attende !

Là, Drago éclata de rire.

- tu dis ça parce qu'il n'est pas là, Kylichounet. J'aimerai bien te voir pisser dans ton froc.

- LA FERME ! Et vous deux !, dit-il aux deux molosses, enfermez-les dans la chambre froide en attendant mon retour !

Ils furent immédiatement tous les quatre projetés dans un endroit qui servait surement de congélateur pour les aliments. Ce froid était invivable. La porte claqua avec hargne, et ils restèrent là, enfermés, se sentant mourir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?, gémit Pansy.

Hermione, à côté de Drago, regardait un point dans le vide et semblait absente, sans vie. Il fut pris d'une haine encore plus grande envers le petit con de Kyle. Il avait réussi à détruire leur miss je-sais-tout ! La puissante et courageuse Gryffondor ! Il avait une de ces envies de le tuer qu'il se serait presque effrayé lui même s'il ne faisait pas partie d'une famille de Mangemorts...

- Granger,…

- C'est bon, pas la peine d'en parler, le coupa-t-elle.

- Dis-moi seulement si on est ligotés façon moldue ou par un sort magique, termina-t-il en la fixant sans ciller.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Réponds, ils vont revenir.

- Moldu, fit-elle tandis que la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau.

- Ta baguette est encore dans ta poche ?, souffla-t-il.

- Oui…

- Fais en sorte qu'elle y reste.

L'homme qui avait ouvert la porte s'avança et l'empoigna, tandis que Drago essayait de cacher la grimace que lui avait provoqué ce geste. Il entendit la voix désagréable de Kyle s'élever de derrière la porte.

- N'oublie pas de prendre le blond avec ! Je le veux en spectateur !

Il se sentit alors soulevé également, et trainé vers la porte. Pansy et Goyle leur lancèrent des regards atterrés et en même temps envieux… eux allaient rester dans le congélateur.

Ils furent emmenés dans une sorte de bureau. Le baraqué déposa Hermione sur le dit bureau et Drago sur une chaise en face.

Hermione vit le visage de Drago se tordre en moue de concentration à certains moments et elle lui lançait des regards interrogateurs sans comprendre. Lui de son côté, se débattait avec ses liens moldus pour essayer de les détacher. Si seulement il pouvait atteindre sa baguette ! Mais sa poche était beaucoup plus bas...

Soudain, Kyle arriva.

- Salut ma jolie, fit-il en s'approchant d'elle, posant une main sur sa cuisse et de l'autre lui caressant la joue.

Elle lui lança un regard de haine profonde mais ne dit pas mot. A quoi lui aurait servi le fait de l'insulter, mis à part son envie de lui faire encore plus mal ? Autant se laisser faire, au point où elle en était…

Drago de son côté eut une moue de dégoût et de colère noire affichée au visage et le sourire de Kyle s'agrandit.

- Eh bien Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?... Le fait que je lui fasse… ça ?...

Il fit remonter sa main le long de la cuisse de la rouge et or, tout en plongeant sensuellement sur son cou et l'embrassant, partout sur le chemin du cou à l'épaule. Le même chemin qu'il avait fait quelques heures plus tôt avec son souffle…

Oui, CA le dérangeait. Profondément. Il eut il ne sait comment une haine telle que la force lui permit de déchirer la corde qui lui lançait les poignets et il se jeta sur Kyle avait férocité.

Un bruit sourd s'éleva de leurs gorges lorsqu'ils percutèrent le mur tandis que Drago le tenait à la gorge.

- Ne la touches PLUS JAMAIS, tu m'entends ?, hurla-t-il.

- Il me semblait que tu t'en foutais ? Que c'était une sale sang-de-bourbe de Gryffondor ?, continua de le provoquer Kyle y comprit dans cette position de faiblesse.

- ARGH, fit Drago en l'étouffant encore plus. C'en est une mais ce n'est pas une raison !

- Tiens donc ? Pourtant mes gardes sont sur le point d'arriver et lorsque ce sera le cas je la violerai comme une bête en t'attachant avec un sort sorcier cette fois, j'ai été trop bête de penser que votre magie n'exploserait pas.

Drago se décolla de lui pour lui décocher une droite monumentale.

- NE PARLE PAS D'ELLE AINSI ! (Encore une droite) Et je t'interdis de la toucher !

Hermione qui ne comprenait plus rien faisait son possible pour se défaire de ses liens également. Malefoy l'avait défendue ! Il avait sauté à la gorge de cet être écœurant ! Il la défendait, d'une haine si profonde qu'elle eut envie de lui sauter dans les bras… Malefoy ! Elle n'y croyait pas !

Les deux molosses ouvrirent la porte qui alla s'écraser contre le mur, tandis qu'ils se jetaient sur Hermione. Drago lâcha Kyle qui était déjà à demi inconscient et se jeta sur elle pour aller la plaquer par terre et ainsi esquiver les deux brutes qui allèrent s'éclater la tête contre les statues de la bibliothèque, dont les livres leur tombèrent sur la tête, au passage.

Hermione se sentit écrasée par le corps de Drago qui essaya de se rattraper tant bien que mal sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'étouffer sous le choc. Elle l'entendit lui demander un « Ca va ? » paniqué et ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus avant de l'attraper par la robe et se hisser jusqu'à ses lèvres sur lesquelles elle déposa un baiser rapide avant de lui souffler « oui, merci » et de se lever à la hâte pour fuir.

Il resta sous le choc. Que venait-elle de faire ? Cette sang impur ? Que…? Il se redressa hâtivement également pour quitter les lieux et aller délivrer Pansy et Goyle. Ils réfléchiraient à tout ça plus tard. Bien que lui se demandait déjà pourquoi ça lui avait retourné autant les tripes de voir cet enfoiré jouer avec elle. Comme si ça l'importait autant, franchement !

Ils coururent jusqu'à la chambre froide qu'ils firent exploser d'un sort bien puissant qu'avait appris Hermione dans un de ses livres avancés et retrouvèrent leurs deux amis presque gelés, déjà immobiles, inertes. Ils les firent léviter près d'eux et partirent en courant, fuyant à toutes jambes de ce cauchemar.

Ils atterrirent au restaurant et se rappelèrent qu'ils avaient beaucoup trop faim, ils firent donc également léviter derrière eux de la nourriture et ils continuèrent leur route. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans une sorte d'hôtel où ils payèrent le double du prix demandé pour que personne ne soit au courant de leur présence sous aucun prétexte.

Lorsque la porte de leur chambre se referma enfin sur eux, ils se laissèrent glisser contre le mur et restèrent un bon moment silencieux.

Ils firent léviter Pansy et Goyle jusqu'au radiateur pour qu'ils décongèlent et se permirent de manger à leur faim, beaucoup trop affamés pour penser.

Quelques cinq minutes plus tard, les deux congelés se réveillèrent et vinrent manger avec eux tandis qu'ils leur expliquaient (maladroitement) l'histoire (en évitant soigneusement l'épisode du smack évidemment).

C'était à présent l'après midi et ils n'avaient rien dormi. Pansy et Goyle se couchèrent dans un lit deux places sans demander l'avis de personne (leur duo commençait sérieusement à leur taper sur les nerfs !) et Drago s'assit sur l'autre lit pour réfléchir, tandis qu'Hermione s'était accoudée au balcon, laissant la brise légère l'emporter loin dans ses réflexions.

- Granger, c'était quoi ce baiser ?, fit Drago qu'elle n'avait pas entendu approcher, coupant court à toute pensée.

Il s'accouda à côté d'elle sur le balcon, et elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui, paumée.

- Pardon ?, dit-elle, perdue d'avoir été réveillée aussi brutalement (comme si elle ne pensait pas à ça elle aussi !).

- Quand je t'ai sauvé la vie.

- …? … Ah… Je sais pas, c'est venu tout seul.

- Tout seul hein ?, sourit-il.

- Oui… Et arrête de me regarder comme ça !

- T'es vraiment un cas à part Granger, rit-il.

Il repartir à l'intérieur sans un mot de plus, la laissant là, à ses réflexions. Lui s'était simplement dit « j'ai toujours dit que cette Gryffondor était bizarre, mais là ! » tout en se contentant de sa réponse sachant qu'Hermione n'était en rien logique.

Elle, s'était remise à se demander pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé, tout en se doutant du fait que c'était parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'elle était désespérée et perdue. Mais tout de même, elle avait embrassé Malefoy ! Eurk !... Et pourtant sur le moment même ça lui avait semblé tellement naturel... Argh elle allait finir par perdre la tête si ça continuait !

Quelques dix minutes plus tard elle rentra également. Elle voulait lui redire merci, avec toute sa tête, il lui avait sauvé la vie et en plus de ça l'avait ouvertement défendue d'une façon à en couper le souffle tout de même. Elle en était toujours assez impressionnée...!

Elle le trouva allongé sur le lit, sur le dos, et elle vint s'allonger à côté de lui tout en le regardant. Il la suivit aussi du regard, interrogateur, et elle finit par prononcer après quelques secondes :

- Merci…

C'était un seul mot, mais son regard était si intense, si parlant, que Drago en fut dérouté. Il n'en montra rien cependant, à son habitude.

- Tu m'as déjà dit merci, fit-il.

- Oui mais,… Je voulais te le redire… Parce que… Si tu n'avais pas été là… si tu n'avais pas fait tout ça… Je…, prononça-t-elle perdue dans ses pensées plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi mais elle avait envie de pleurer, là. Alors qu'elle avait eu tout le temps de pleurer lorsqu'elle était sur le balcon et que là elle était avec Malefoy. La poisse ! Sa voix s'était brisée et il prit un ton plus doux pour lui répondre sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était rien… c'est fini maintenant.

Les larmes lui montèrent tout de même aux yeux et elle les laissa glisser silencieusement sur ses joues tout en le regardant avant d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller, rongée par la honte. Il avança une main incertaine et la posa sur ses cheveux avec douceur. (Il ne comprenait lui-même pas ce qu'il était en train de faire... Il rassurait vraiment Granger, là ? Il essayait de lui faire passer son chagrin. « Ca, c'est fait ! », pensa-t-il exaspéré. « Drago, ta soucoupe volante est arrivé, sois chou, grimpe ! » !)

- Ca va aller, lui dit-il n'étant pas trop doué pour soutenir les gens.

Après tout, il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il l'aurait fait par lui-même !

Il la regardait toujours lorsqu'elle leva doucement le visage rougi de son oreiller, et c'était sans une once de moquerie ou d'expression faciale Malefoyenne en tout genre. Il était sérieux, intense.

En le voyant ainsi elle eut un hoquet de sanglot et se hissa sur son torse pour s'y laisser bercer par sa respiration régulière et posée.

... Autant vous dire que lui ne savait pas quoi faire ! Il était profondément choqué qu'ils en arrivent à une relation aussi tirée par les cheveux ! Ils passaient leur temps à s'insulter mais ils se câlinaient de plus en plus régulièrement également. Et il aimait ça. Quelle poisse, le manque, ça fait faire n'importe quoi !, se dit-il. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Granger !

Il l'encercla de ses bras protecteurs et la laissa s'endormir. Il fallait qu'elle se repose. Il s'endormit vite aussi, bercé par son souffle qui venait le chatouiller au niveau de la clavicule. (C'était une torture d'aimer ça, sincèrement. Il s'en sentait presque COUPABLE !)

Ils dormirent toute l'après midi, et vers 23h, alors qu'il faisait déjà noir, un hurlement déchirant, similaire à celui du matin même, s'éleva de la bouche d'Hermione.

- Granger !, s'exclama Drago en se redressant.

Elle était toujours dans ses bras et avait planté ses ongles dans son torse en gigotant désespérément.

- Laissez-moi, laissez-moi tranquille !, gémissait-elle en supplication terrorisée.

Drago ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. La seule vue d'elle dans cet état donnait une envie profonde de l'aider, de mettre court à sa souffrance, de la défendre… Il n'aurait jamais cru penser un jour ça pour personne, encore moins pour une _bête_ sang-de-bourbe, et pourtant c'était déjà la deuxième fois de la journée… Granger… Elle avait besoin d'aide… pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait encore ?

- Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, entendit-il Goyle lui demander.

- Je n'en sais rien !

Il entendit Pansy prononcer un « Lumos » et il put enfin voir Hermione.

- Arrêtez !, continuait-elle de pleurer tout en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

- Granger !, la supplia-t-il et la prenant par les épaules et se redressant en position assise. Granger, réveille-toi tout va bien !

- Oui enfin, bof quoi…, se permit de préciser Pansy.

- Ferme-la Pansy ! Granger !, essaya-t-il à nouveau.

Pas moyen.

- Appelle-la par son prénom peut-être, proposa Goyle aussi calmement que s'il parlait à une série télé.

- QUOI ?

- Drago fais pas chier !, s'énerva-t-il enfin.

- Hermione…, prononça-t-il beaucoup plus incertain à présent.

Pourquoi un simple prénom pouvait poser un blocage aussi grand ? Prononcer son prénom c'était comme lever leur barrière de haine… aller au-delà… et il ne voulait pas de ça ! Mais il voulait l'aider… la tranquilliser… Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi, mais la voir ainsi l'affolait même si cette fois-ci ce n'était qu'un rêve (cauchemar, pour être plus réalistes). Sûrement parce que sans elle ils étaient perdus...? Pourquoi sinon ? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Elle s'accrocha à sa robe (niveau torse), tout en continuant de pleurer, gémir, et il réitéra l'expérience en essayant d'y mettre plus de tact.

- Hermione, calme-toi, tout va bien…

Il l'enlaçait déjà pour essayer de la calmer, et il détacha un de ses bras pour venir lui caresser les cheveux en signe d'apaisement (il se sentait tellement perdu ! Il ne savait pas y faire, n'avait absolument jamais fait ça et essayait de se concentrer pour se rappeler de ce qu'il avait vu dans les films... Quel merdier !). A ce contact elle ouvrit grand les yeux et aspira une grande bouffée d'air comme si auparavant elle avait cessé de respirer.

Elle s'agrippa et se hissa à lui, pour être collée à son corps musclé, se sentir protégée. Il resserra son étreinte ayant à nouveau les deux bras à son dos et la berça doucement, les yeux lui aussi agrandis par le choc.

- Ca va… ?, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille pour ne pas la brusquer.

- Non je… J'ai eu si peur !...

- De quoi ? De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

- De… De Kyle…, dit-elle en pleurant silencieusement (mais il le sentit quand même car ses larmes coulaient sur son cou à lui, elle étant appuyée dessus… Il eut à nouveau une bouffée de haine pour ce fils de chien).

Il eut un moment d'hésitation face à quoi lui répondre, puis se décida à parler franc jeu, de toute façon dit à l'oreille seulement elle l'entendrait.

- Je ne le laisserai pas t'approcher, lui murmura-t-il en un souffle tout contre son oreille, pour que ce soit discret et inaudible d'autrui.

Elle fut soufflée par cet aveu. Ca avait l'air si… sincère. Elle se sentait protégée. Elle lâcha alors la robe de Drago (qu'elle agrippait toujours avec force depuis tout à l'heure) et laissa glisser ses mains jusqu'à son cou, qu'elle encercla de ses bras en étreinte, pour lui montrer sa confiance et sa reconnaissance.

Bon, oui, elle avait oublié que Pansy et Goyle étaient évidemment en train de regarder… Et aussi que son geste (comme tout geste de personne secouée d'une tristesse intense) était très… appuyé, dirons-nous. Elle se sentait juste bien, là, et le geste lui était venu de lui-même, comme une évidence.

(Goyle et Pansy, en effet, les regardaient avec un sourire à s'en écarteler les lèvres, voyant Drago doux comme un agneau (une première !) et le geste d'Hermione, leur complicité, leur relation... Youhouu, on approchait du but !)

Drago, lui, s'était un peu figé face aux sensations qui l'avaient envahi et au fait qu'elle avait enfouit encore plus sa tête dans son cou (ce que, elle, ne sembla pas remarquer !). Il n'aimait pas cette situation. La haine unique était beaucoup plus logique et appropriée. Ils ne devaient pas laisser ce vieux fou leur tourner la tête !

En attendant, il n'avait surtout pas tourné la tête vers Goyle et Pansy qui les regardaient surement avec un sourire évident et un regard entendu. Il préférait profiter de ce moment, car ce serait… le dernier.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Sooo vous en pensez quoi ? :D Moi j'l'aime bien ce petite chapitre, perso... (a) :D Donnez-moi vos avis !**


	11. Retour à la case départ

_Coucou tout le monde :D_

_Tout d'abord meurfiiiii pour toutes les reviews, vous savez comment elles me font super plaisir :D xD :') _

_Puis, je voulais aussi vous prévenir que, oui, moi qui ne raffole pas des fics trop longues suis au 23ème chapitre et il m'en reste encore une bonne volée à écrire :s triste, désolée de vous infliger ça xD Mais bon ils sont quand même intéressants, juste que la fic est longue :D (l'auteur essaye de se convaincre elle-même, si si...!)_

_Enfin voilà, ce chapitre vous décevra peut-être... :p Parce qu'on revient au point de départ xD Enfin, c'est ce qu'on croit... ;) :p_

_Et oui, ça collait pas avec les personnages d'accepter ce qui était en train de se passer ! Mais vous inquiétez pas, y'aura de nouveaux morceaux croustillants très bientôt :D Et puis, y'a quand même toujours les bon vieux clashs Drago/Hermione x) Ahaa!_

_Enfin voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez :D_

_Bizow, _

_Mackk._

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**11. Retour à la case départ**

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques cinq minutes, silencieux, Drago berçant doucement Hermione pour que ça passe.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle aimait tant les bras de Drago. Pourtant elle aimait les bras de Ron, mais ceux de Drago avaient quelque chose de si tendre, en contraste avec son caractère si froid, qui le rendait encore plus adorable…

On aura tout vu. Malefoy adorable, maintenant ! Et si elle se faisait partir sous prétexte d'état critique MENTAL, vous croyez que ça irait ? Non parce que, physique c'était pas une excuse, mais elle assumait le fait d'avoir bien besoin d'une petite visite à St Mangouste.

En attendant, elle ne le lâchait pas pour autant, ce qui montrait bien qu'il y avait un problème énorme. En même temps lui non plus n'arrêtait pas de la bercer, alors quoi ? Ils seraient envoyés tous les deux à St Mangouste ENSEMBLE et ce serait l'antichambre de la mort. Sérieux ? Et pourquoi pas envoyer Malefoy SEUL à St Mangouste ?... « Non c'est trop méchant, il vient de me sauver la vie ! », pensa-t-elle honteuse.

Drago, remarquant qu'elle ne bougerait pas et qu'elle risquait même de s'endormir sur lui (il se savait très confortable… et modeste !) colla à nouveau ses lèvres à son oreille et lui chuchota d'une voix douce :

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui… Merci, fit-elle en se redressant péniblement.

Elle évita soigneusement de croiser son regard, honteuse, et se contenta de fixer ses mains qu'elle trouvait momentanément infiniment intéressantes délaissées aussi gracieusement sur ses genoux...

Drago accueillit ce geste comme une évidence. Granger était totalement déréglée ! Lunatique, paradoxale. Il ne la comprendrait jamais mais ça tombait bien vu qu'il ne comptait pas essayer…!

Il eut alors, au plus grand étonnement de tous, un sourire carnacier qui étira ses lèvres alors qu'ils venaient d'assister à une scène plus que choquante et d'une tristesse profonde. Qu'avait-il en tête ?

En réalité, il s'était convaincu à peine il avait pensé qu'il ne voulait « que de la haine avec Granger ». De la haine et rien d'autre. Après tout, c'était ce qu'elle méritait, elle était sang-de-bourbe !

Il finit par prononcer, d'un ton hautain

- On peut savoir pourquoi est-ce que quand lui t'a touchée tu as rien dit alors que quand moi je l'ai fait tu ne t'es pas retenue de m'enchainer ? Alors que moi au moins, je te faisais frissonner.

Elle leva directement la tête vers lui, toute honte envolée et un regard mi choqué, mi incrédule (et un peu de rage naissante).

- Pardon ?

- Toi aussi tu as besoin d'hauts parleurs ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on reparle de ça maintenant ?

- J'ai une envie profonde de te faire chier, Granger.

Pansy et Goyle crurent que le ciel leur tombait sur la tête et pensèrent que Merlin et Salazar les avaient abandonnés de dépit. Si près du but ! Impossible !

Hermione reçut ça comme une brique à l'estomac. Après tout ce qu'il venait de faire ? Comment pouvait-il gâcher tout d'un seul coup ? Et pourquoi ? Il l'avait défendue ! Il s'était battu pour elle avec une rage qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue capable et elle l'avait _embrassé_, et maintenant quoi ?

D'accord, ils se détestaient, mais elle venait de pleurer dans ses bras et il venait de la bercer comme le plus attentionné des gars, elle aurait cru qu'il aurait au moins effectué un minimum de temps de trêve avant de repartir là dedans ! En plus il semblait provocateur… méchant. Pourquoi ?

Elle n'y croyait pas. Comment avait-elle fait pour oublier qui était vraiment Malefoy ? C'est vrai, avec tous ces évènements plus étranges les uns que les autres et une incarcération suicidaire dans un tunnel sans fin, elle avait totalement perdu la notion des choses !

Elle avait pensé ça à toute vitesse et répondit, énervée à présent.

- Alors je peux me permettre de te rappeler que tu frissonnes autant que moi !

- Pff, c'est parce que tu m'as chauffée comme la pire pour réussir à être quitte.

- QUOI ?, s'offusqua-t-elle. T'es vraiment de mauvaise foi !

- On est pas des amis, Granger. Je te déteste !

- Mais moi aussi, et on avait parlé d'une trêve, t'as oublié ça aussi ?

- Oh, et à la première trêve venue tu profites pour te jeter dans mes bras ?

- Quoi mais ?...! C'est toi qui m'as consolée je te signale ! J'ai rien demandé !

- C'est faux ! Tu es venue et puis je me suis senti obligé !

- Obligé ! Un Malefoy obligé ! Voilà qui ne colle pas du tout avec ton discours habituel !

- C'est toi-même qui vient de rappeler qu'on était en trêve !

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! tu cherches quoi là au juste ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pourquoi je fais quoi ? Te montrer la haine que je te porte ? Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais été hypocrite, Granger !

- Eh bien en parlant de haine je peux ré enchainer sur la réponse à ta question de base, si je n'ai pas répliqué avec lui c'est peut-être que ça me dérangeait moins que quand c'était toi !

Boum. Brique dans l'estomac de Drago. Ca le rendit encore plus énervé. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Oh non. Après ce qu'il avait fait ? Quelle sang de bourbe de merde ! Et pourquoi il se sentait écroulé ?

Rien que ce fait le ramenait à la conclusion qu'il pouvait faire semblant que ces dernières semaines n'avaient pas existé, mais qu'on n'oublie jamais des moments vécus, quoi qu'on fasse. Et il était encore protecteur envers Granger. Il avait encore ce sentiment de proximité inexplicable avec elle. « Putain de bordel de sa mère la pute en short dans les orties empoisonnées du jardin des merdes !... Ouh, ça fait du bien. », se dit-il, lui qui soignait constamment son vocabulaire !

- Arrêtez tous les deux !, les coupa Goyle. Et toi Drago, tu viens dehors avec moi.

- Pardon ? Non. Hors de question que tu me serves ton discours de Poufsouffle.

Goyle soupira.

- Hermione, va dehors avec Pansy, s'il te plait.

- Ah parce qu'à elle tu lui dis « s'il te plait » !, railla Drago.

- Eh bien oui, toi je sais très bien que ce serait inutile !

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et se leva avec des gestes rageurs tout en s'élançant vers le balcon. Pansy la regarda avec réticence (elle ne voulait pas être victime de violence !) mais la suivit tout de même, résignée. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas croyable tous les deux ! Et puis, à quoi jouait Drago ?

- Hermione… je peux t'appeler Hermione ?

- Oui bien sûr, dit la concernée en s'adoucissant quelque peu.

- Ecoute… je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé avec Kyle. On aurait tous du réagir mais personnellement j'étais beaucoup trop choquée par la tournure des évènements pour entreprendre quoi que ce soit et…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est passé et puis il n'est rien arrivé.

- Oui mais ça a failli… Tu as eu de la chance que…

- On peut parler d'autre chose s'il te plait ?

- Euh oui, bien sûr.

- Merci. Ca va tu vas mieux toi en fait ?

- Moi ?

- Oui, tu étais congelée aux dernières nouvelles !, blagua-t-elle totalement détendue à présent.

Pansy aimait beaucoup ce côté de la Gryffondor. Elle pouvait changer d'humeur d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle n'avait rien fait et du coup elle la traitait totalement amicalement, ayant oublié sa haine qui était restée aux côtés de Drago, et qui renaîtrait à peine elle le reverrait, mais en attendant, voilà.

- Ah oui, rit-elle un peu gênée, oui ça va. J'avais complètement oublié ! J'ai les membres encore un tout petit peu engourdis mais si je n'y pense pas ça va.

Elle voulait lui parler le plus normalement possible, lui donner des détails, la remercier d'être aussi gentille avec elle alors qu'à l'intérieur elle ne devait pas être aussi calme. Elle voulait lui changer les idées si possible, qu'elle ne se sente plus exclue, plus seule Gryffondor face à trois Serpentards mais plutôt quatre personnes dans un même merdier. Mais comment...? Elle n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre !

- Tant mieux, on a eu peur quand on vous a trouvés comme ça.

- Oui, c'est clair qu'on ne les intéressait pas, nous.

- Je… j'aurais préféré ne pas les intéresser, fit faiblement Hermione.

Pansy se rappelant, se fustigea d'être une Serpentarde cliché et égoïste.

- Oui… désolée, j'avais pas pensé ça comme ça…

- Pas grave. C'est plutôt joli ici, quand il y a ni défi, ni tunnel froid ni partisans de Grindelwald.

- Oui. Dommage que ça ne soit pas pour nous. Demain on va devoir repartir pour trouver la sortie du château.

- Et on ne sait même pas comment on va faire..., soupira Hermione totalement résignée.

- Vous allez y arriver, vous y arrivez toujours, dit Pansy avec conviction.

Hermione soupira encore plus fort.

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Et puis maintenant que la trêve est rompue je vois mal comment on pourrait se concentrer ensemble !, fit-elle aigrement.

- C'est vraiment un con, fit Pansy le plus normalement du monde.

Hermione se retourna vers elle, choquée.

- Et bien quoi ?, demanda Pansy, étonnée de sa réaction.

- Tu… tu… Malefoy ?, fit-elle totalement incrédule sans savoir exprimer sa pensée par une phrase complète, sujet verbe complément.

Pansy insultait Malefoy ? MALEFOY ? Mais Hermione croyait qu'elle lui courait après ! Elle a OSE l'insulter ! Elle ne l'en aurait jamais crue capable même si elle le pensait ! Dingue ! Totalement dingue ! Comment ça se fait que les préjugés dirigent autant la vie des gens comme ça ?

- Ah. Bah oui, pourquoi pas ? Il l'a cherché après tout.

- Oui mais… excuse-moi, fit-elle piteuse, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu l'insulterais comme ça… mais bon, ce voyage nous tourne un peu la tête à tous, conclut-elle en haussant les épaules, mettant encore ça sur le compte de l'évidence.

- Mh. Les préjugés sont souvent faux et surtout tenaces, fit-elle avec tellement de sagesse qu'Hermione fut presque tout aussi surprise que lorsque Goyle avait parlé pour la première fois.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur, Goyle avait presque envie de foutre un pain dans la gueule de Drago.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Exprime-toi Goyle, vas-y.

- Mais arrête de te foutre de la gueule du monde ! Tu joues à quoi ?

- Je ne joue pas, j'étais très sérieux !

- J'ai très bien vu (et d'ailleurs Pansy aussi !) comment vous étiez tantôt ! Et comment tu la défendais vis-à-vis de Kyle ! Comment tu viens de la réconforter ! Alors qu'est-ce qui te prend bordel ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris en effet ! Je me suis laissé piéger dans son esprit d'équipe et ses trêves de merde ! C'est du n'importe quoi ! Ce parcours de tarés me rend taupe !

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

- Non c'est toi qui va arrêter de me harceler ! Parce qu'il me semble que ce parcours t'a fait complètement perdre la tête aussi ! Tu te prends pour qui pour venir _me_ faire la morale comme ça ? La discussion est TERMINEE.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Lorsqu'il ressortit, quelques deux heures plus tard, ils dormaient tous. Pansy et Goyle dans leur lit, et Granger dans le leur. Il eut une grimace. Il ne voulait pas redormir avec elle. Ca n'allait tout bonnement pas le faire. Et si dans ses tics habituels, oubliant que c'était Granger, il la prenait dans ses bras et la collait à son torse ? Hors de question ! Il ne voulait plus repartir dans ce genre de choses. Pas avec elle ! Eurk ! (...)

Et en même temps, il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas dormir sur le fauteuil. Un Malefoy ! Non non non, il n'allait pas faire ça. Mais quoi alors ? « Une idée une idée une idée une idée… », essayait-il de réfléchir.

Puis, vint « l'idée du siècle » comme il se plut à la définir. Celle qui règlerait son problème ET qui humilierait Granger lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Il éleva par magie une sorte de barrière en bois qui vint séparer le lit en deux en une sorte de mur. « PARFAIT ! », fit-il ravi.

Il se coucha, de totale bonne humeur, et s'endormit comme un bébé… mais ne fit pourtant pas de beaux rêves. Il revit Kyle, il revit Hermione, cette envie de la sauver, cette envie d'éclater la gueule de ce connard qui osait la toucher, et puis le baiser bien sûr… Mais évidemment le matin il ne s'en souvint plus, ou fit en sorte de ne plus s'en souvenir, et tout alla bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

…

Hermione se réveilla. Elle avait tellement pleuré la veille qu'elle avait dormi profondément et d'un sommeil sans rêves… Un peu trop profondément peut-être, parce qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas être reposée du tout.

C'est avec une mauvaise humeur apparente et un mal de tête meurtrier qu'elle se topa contre l'énorme barrière en bois qui séparait les deux moitiés de lit.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH… BORDEL MALEFOY !, hurla-t-elle.

- Roh qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore celle là ?..., fit une voix agacée mais pourtant bien réveillée de l'autre côté du « mur ».

- C'est quoi cette chose que je viens de me prendre en pleine tête ?

- Pourquoi tu te retournais vers mon côté aussi ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais que c'était pas le bord du lit, je me suis endormie au milieu !

- Oui et j'ai du te faire léviter et faire un sort de nettoyage sur ma moitié, merci Granger.

- NOM DE…

Elle se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour éviter que sa magie ne se réveille trop et lui fasse voler la télé en plein sur la tête, comme quand elle était petite. Quel petit enfoiré ! Comment pouvait-il être aussi… aussi… DETESTABLE ? Après tout le travail que ça lui avait pris de l'amadouer un minimum pour que ça rende ce parcours un peu moins qu'insupportable ? Elle n'allait pas tenir les deux mois et une semaine qui restaient ! Elle se doucha, s'habilla, se maquilla et sortit enfin de la salle de bain, un peu plus zen qu'à l'allée.

- Il était temps !, fit Malefoy de sa voix trainante (oh combien regrettée… hum).

- En effet, il était temps que je puisse assouvir mon désir qui a été méchamment stoppé dans son élan, fit la voix de Kyle s'élevant du balcon.

En entendant ça, Hermione laissa tomber le verre qu'elle tenait en main qui alla s'exploser en mille morceaux par terre. Malefoy abandonna son regard malsain pour reprendre celui de la rage et Pansy et Goyle eurent le réflexe, cette fois-ci, de venir se placer devant Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, s'écria celle-ci. Ils vont vous envoyer à St Mangouste !

- C'est pas grave, de toute façon on en a marre de ce parcours à la con, fit Pansy en haussant les épaules.

- Quoi ?, s'exclama Hermione, incrédule.

- Oui et puis, vous devez rester et le terminer comme ça vous montrez qu'on ne se laisse pas démonter pour si peu, termina Goyle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Si peu, tu rigoles ou quoi ?

- Qui vous a permis de faire causette ?, fit la voix de Kyle devant eux.

Ils se tournèrent vivement tous les trois vers lui et lorsqu'Hermione croisa son regard elle y lut de la sauvagerie, et elle se figea d'abord, puis se rappela de ce que venait de dire Goyle et du fait qu'elle n'était pas encore ligotée. Elle prit un regard déterminé et attrapa sa baguette.

- On n'a plus besoin de vous, fit Kyle tandis que les silhouettes de Pansy et Goyle s'écroulaient à terre.

- QUOI ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LEUR AVEZ FAIT ?

- Rien du tout chérie, fit-il d'une voix angéliquement diabolique.

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur en pointant sa baguette sur lui de façon menaçante. Il éclata de rire.

- tu crois que tu me fais peur ?, demanda-t-il enfin.

- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, fit-elle avec conviction alors qu'un sourire ironique étirait ses lèvres pour la faire paraitre encore plus intimidante.

Là, elle en dégageait de la puissance ! Le retour de la lionne ! Drago s'arrêta pour la regarder, ayant une ébauche de sourire de pitié pour le pauvre Kyle qui ne savait pas de quoi elle était capable. Il allait se faire écraser par une fille ! Hahah.

- En effet, fit-il suffisant. Si, tu es une Gryffondor doublée de sang-de-bourbe.

- Je suis aussi Hermione Granger, la miss je-sais-tout qui connait suffisamment de sorts pour te faire regretter de vivre, fit-elle avec hargne, se remémorant de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

- Houu j'ai peuur, fit-il masquant son interloquement.

- Tu devrais pourtant… « Caiga Malardagum ! ».

BAM! Il fut comme aspiré par le centre de la Terre… Il traversa tous les étages de l'immeuble, un par un, avec des gémissements de douleurs. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de s'en moquer qu'elle s'abaissa pour faire partir le plus vite possible Goyle et Pansy pour qu'ils soient aux soins de Mme Pomfresh.

Avant de partir, Goyle lui attrapa la main d'un geste semblant lui couter toute son énergie, et il lui souffla « Courage… ». Elle lui pressa tendrement l'épaule pour lui renvoyer le dit et le fit partir également. Pendant ce temps, Malefoy avait fait disparaître les deux gardes.

Un trou apparut alors à la place du miroir, un trou à consistance douteuse… Cependant, ils entendirent la voix de Dumbledore leur crier nerveusement un « SAUTEZ ! ».

Ils ne se firent pas prier et sautèrent dans cette masse gluante pour se retrouver dans… le vide complet. Nom de Dieu, le vide ! Où les avait lancés leur taré de Directeur ? Un vide suffisamment éclairé pour qu'ils se voient encore eux, mais rien autour, rien du tout, ni en dessous, ni en haut, ni sur les côtés… Ils se sentaient juste tomber, tomber inlassablement et à une vitesse assez affolante.

- Sur quelle planète suis-je tombée ?..., gémit-elle avec désarroi.

- Tu crois qu'on est toujours sur Terre ?, demanda Drago totalement troublé.

- Evidemment !... La magie ne sort pas de la couche d'Ozone, n'est-ce pas ?, s'enquit-elle tout de même, une pointe de peur traversant ses dires.

- Je pensais que tu savais tout sur tout !, s'insurgea-t-il.

- Je pensais que tu ne le croyais pas un instant !

Ils rentrèrent dans un silence buté dans lequel Drago paniquait et Hermione se repassait tous ses livres pour trouver une solution. Pas moyen.

- Par Merlin, et on va tomber longtemps comme ça ?, soupira-t-elle désemparée.

- Je déteste les chutes sans choc.

- Oh, tu préfèrerais t'éclater la gueule peut-être ?

- Quelle délicatesse Granger, tu m'épates.

Oui, dès qu'elle était énervée elle injuriait beaucoup. Et alors ? En quoi ça le regardait ? Qu'il aille se pendre et puis c'est tout ! Après tout, c'était une moldue. Les moldus injurient rien que quand quelqu'un les dépasse dans un embouteillage alors elle pouvait bien se permettre d'injurier quand elle était lancée dans une chute infinie dans le vide !

- Ferme-là, Malefoy.

- Tu crois qu'on va rester indéfiniment ainsi ?

- Si on ne touche pas quelque chose en dessous, ça nous permet de rester en vie, mais si on n'arrive nulle part on est condamnés. Laisse-moi réfléchir deux secondes sans que tu m'honores de tes remarques sarcastiquement acerbes.

- Quelle susceptibilité !

- Tu m'écoutes des fois ?, s'exaspéra-t-elle. TAIS-TOI Malefoy, le seul cerveau présent essaie de se concentrer dans tout le contenu qui le submerge.

- Tu parles de modestie, mais t'es pas mal dans le genre Granger. Je te verrai bien en Serp…

- Tu oses finir ta phrase et je te jure que si je finis par trouver la solution je te laisse là !, siffla-t-elle.

Il se passa un long moment où ils restèrent silencieux... Ils n'avaient rien à se dire, et ne voulaient pas s'adresser la parole. Tout ce qui s'était passé la veille était trop présent en eux, et en plus ils savaient qu'au moindre mot ils auraient envie de tout casser et ils n'avaient rien à casser, ils étaient dans le vide. Ce serait trop dur à supporter et ils ne trouveraient jamais la solution… Bref, autant garder le silence.

A partir d'un moment, Hermione commença à réfléchir tout en regardant Malefoy. Le silence, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, ou plus. Il avait une tête de morgue, et n'avait pas l'air de réfléchir grand-chose. Foutu Serpentard !

- Arrête de faire cette tête d'éteignoir !, s'agaça-t-elle tout à coup, n'y tenant plus.

Drago, profondément choqué, se tourna vers elle.

- Personne n'avait jamais osé me parler de mes expressions faciales ainsi ! Et je ne te permets pas de le faire !

- Pourtant on dirait que tu as de la bouse de dragon sous le nez, et c'est même carrément désagréable à regarder.

Pour toute réponse, un sourire narquois vint étirer les lèvres de Drago avant qu'il ne lâche :

- Qui t'a dit de me regarder ?

- Disons que je suis un peu obligée, nous sommes coincés dans une descente à pic sans queue ni tête et tu es celui qui est en train de me courir sur le haricot depuis tout à l'heure.

- Pourtant je suis dans le même cas et je ne te regarde pas !

Hermione soupira, rédemptrice.

- Ecoute… Je sais que t'as tiré un trait sur les trêves. C'est ton droit après tout, ça ne fait que nous compliquer la tâche mais c'est tout. Mais essaye de ne pas chercher à me faire chier là tout de suite et cherche plutôt une solution, parce que je trouve ça pathétique de mourir dans le vide !

- Moi j'ai rien lu là-dessus Granger, c'est toi l'intello ici ! Si seulement il suffisait de faire un pas, écoute…!

- Mais… c'est ça ! Roh j'suis trop bête ! Donne-moi la main !

- T'as cru toi !

- MALEFOY FAIS PAS CHIER CA M'ENCHANTE PAS PLUS QUE CA NON PLUS !

En fait ça l'enchantait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait accepté de le croire. Elle voulait voir ce que cette main allait lui faire. Parce que si ça lui faisait quelque chose ce serait parce que lui aussi l'aurait ressenti et alors ça lui prouverait que cette méchanceté fulgurante n'était que mascarade et qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée lorsqu'elle avait cru le voir un peu plus humanisé qu'à la base. Elle voulait la preuve qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée !

Il soupira en grognant et lui prit la main (d'une douceur agressive qui ne collait pas du tout avec son humeur). Leurs frôlements laissaient à présent des crépitements sous la peau, mais Hermione les sentait seulement car pour une fois elle se concentrait sur ces sensations sans connotations mauvaises venant intercepter le bon fonctionnement de ses sens.

Elle se dit cependant que c'était par la relation plus qu'étrange qu'ils avaient mené ces derniers jours et cet emprisonnement douteux dans un couloir vide. Ron lui manquait beaucoup trop… Elle en souffrait nuit et jour. Alors, il était impensable qu'elle puisse y voir autre chose que ça dans les sensations des contacts avec Malefoy. C'était seulement parce que c'était Malefoy, et c'était tellement surnaturel que ça en donnait des frissons. CQFD !

Lui se concentrait sur le dégout que ça amenait en lui. Eurk, la main d'une sang-de-bourbe dans la sienne !... Bon, en même temps elle avait déjà dormi enlacée avec lui, et il l'avait… réconfortée… Eurk ! Et la décharge ne faisait que confirmer son dégoût, c'était pour CA qu'elle s'était déclenchée ! Euuuurk !

- Bon, prêt ?, fit-elle en inspirant un grand coup.

- Dépêche-toi !

- A trois on va faire un pas du pied droit, et il faut qu'on soit synchros, c'est clair ?

- Comment tu veux faire un PAS dans le vide ?

- Tu te débrouilles pour t'imagines un sol ! Merde Malefoy, coopère un peu !

- Un… Deux… Trois !

Ils furent le plus synchro possible et se sentant comprimés, comme lorsque l'on transplane, durent se cramponner chacun à la main de l'autre pour pas être tirés dans des endroits totalement différents.

Arrivés à terre ferme, Malefoy ne pensait même plus à se détacher vite fait de sa main. Par Salazar, où étaient-ils _encore_ tombés ?

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Ouais je sais, c'est chiant de reprendre à la case départ... Mais vous inquiétez pas, ça prendra pas trop longtemps, puis bon, c'est quand ils se tournent autour que c'est le meilleur ! :D xD**

**A la semaine prochaine, bisous !**


	12. Boum

_Muahahaha! Vous êtes trop drôles les filles! (y'a-t-il un gars qui passe par là? :p)_

_J'adore vos reviews à chaque fois je me marre xD (si si, seule devant mon écran... Pas de commentaire. xD)_

_Bref, fallait trop que je vous le dise parce que j'ai passé mon temps à rire donc voilà :D Et puis merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissée! J'étais toute folle :D (j'allais dire « vous pouvez demander à... » et puis je me suis rappelée qu'on connaissait personne en commun :( xD)_

_J'espère que vous allez pouvoir continuer à être nombreuses à lire, même si il y a les examens :s Dites-vous que c'est une super pause détente, de lire un petit chapitre, avant de se remettre à la besogne :D En plus ça m'encouragerait moi, pour étudier ^^ (chantage affectif ? Mais non pas du tout! xD)_

_Bref, et pour répondre à la question de **Clara et Bibi **(qui intéresse surement tout le monde ici, je connais ça :p xD j'y réponds donc PUBLIQUEMENT également ^^) ils vont se tourner autour pendant longtemps (une relation comme ça ça vient pas direct! Sinon c'est trop facile :p mais je sais que ça va vous plaire (c'est fait de façon... subtile ^^ XD) et ils ne se mettent ensemble qu'au chapitre 25... :p A quelques petits chapitres de la fin de la fic. Accrochez-vous! :D Mais je vous promets que vous allez aimerrr! Oubliez pas de me dire quoi! :D_

_En attendant, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira aussi :)_

_Bisous, et bonne lecture! :D_

_Mackk._

_(désolée pour ce roman alors que vous êtes impatientes de lire le chapitre... :p mais c'est pour le bien de tous, amen :D)_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**12. Boum**

Génial. Hermione sentait la dépression pas loin des environs proches. OU étaient-ils _encore_ tombés ? Ils avaient à présent totalement déserté l'Amérique Latine sans même y avoir encore mis les pieds (le voyage en citrouille avait donc été inutile ! Au secours !) et ils se retrouvaient quelque par où on parlait français… Ca ne ressemblait pas trop à la France, ça devait donc être la Belgique.

A peine furent-ils arrivés qu'ils atterrirent à côté d'une petite épicerie d'où s'élevait de la musique… notamment une qui avait l'air de se foutre personnellement de la gueule de nos amis. On entendait distinctement les paroles s'élever : « Il est minuit à Tokyo, il est 5h aux Mali, quelle heure est-il au paradis ? ».

Cette satanée chanson sifflait dans les oreilles de Drago comme une infâme mélodie désacordée. « L'heure de passer nous chercher », pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Apparemment, ils étaient assez accros à la musique « partagée » dans ce pays. On aurait dit que tout le monde prenait un malin plaisir à mettre sa musique en haut parleur pour voir si le mélange de toutes réunies pouvait donner quelque chose d'harmonieux (la réponse est clairement non).

Ainsi, en même temps que les voitures dévalant à toute vitesse laissaient une trainée de musique à fond les manettes, des passants laissaient du rap s'élever de leurs gsm, d'autres avaient des écouteurs, mais apparemment plus par principe parce que leur musique allait tellement fort qu'on pouvait l'entendre distinctement tout de même, des enfants chantaient (comme si ce n'était pas suffisant avec le reste !), et venait s'y ajouter la musique des bars et restaurants ET boites de nuit en l'occurrence, vu qu'ils étaient tombés là de nuit. Drago avait une nette envie de se pendre.

Car, oui, vous l'avez surement bien compris, ils étaient tombés du côté… moldu. Chénialll. Youpiiie… Quelqu'un a une corde à disposition ?

Hermione, elle, se sentait dans son élément et se réjouissait déjà de toute la domination, de tout le pouvoir qu'elle allait étendre sur Malefoy. Mouahahaha le rêve ! Pour une fois, Dumbledore avait réussi son coup comme un chef !

Ils se rappelèrent enfin de se lâcher la main, et une sensation de froid vint se nicher à l'endroit où la main de l'autre avait réchauffé sa place.

- On va appeler un taxi, fit Hermione en sortant son propre gsm.

- Quoi ? Mais non, on va transplaner ! Et puis ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu as ce truc, Granger !, s'exaspéra-t-il.

- Ce truc comme tu te plais à l'appeler me sert à communiquer avec ma famille dans le quotidien et va nous sauver la vie pendant le temps que nous resterons ici alors prends-le en affection ! Ensuite, on ne peut pas transplaner côté moldu et je rêve d'être là le jour de ton premier voyage en voiture !, fit-elle anxieuse.

- Qui t'a dit que ce serait mon premier ?

- Voyons Malefoy, tu passes ton temps à calomnier tout ce qui touche le côté moldu et d'ailleurs tu n'y connais rien, alors ne viens pas me dire que ton papounet t'a laissé un jour monter dans une voiture !

- J'arrive pas à croire que j'en sois arrivé là, grogna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Elle fit semblant de rien et appela un taxi. Il arriva cinq minutes plus tard, cinq minutes pendant lesquelles Drago s'amusa à détailler avec dégout chaque petite chose inconnue appartenant au côté moldu, les moldus eux-mêmes et tout en général. Hermione, elle, l'avait regardé faire avec un amusement non dissimulé !

Le taxi arriva enfin (avec de la musique, évidemment) et les délivra de l'attente sous la pluie. Car, oui, Belgique rime avec pluie (ou presque). Ils sortirent du refuge que leur apportait un abribus et foncèrent vers la voiture.

Drago était si réticent à rentrer dans cette « chose douteuse » qu'Hermione se permit d'éclater ouvertement de rire.

- Allé Malefoy, entre on va avoir la crève sinon !

- Par Salazar, on aura tout vu !, s'énerva-t-il.

- La voiture ne va pas t'aspirer et puis regarde on crée un embouteillage là ! MONTE !

Elle le poussa à l'intérieur de la voiture où il atterrit avec dégout et s'y engouffra également. Elle se préparait à réciter une adresse avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne savait pas où aller.

- Euhm… Un hôtel à nous conseiller, monsieur ?, s'informa-t-elle embarrassée.

- Mademoiselle, vous auriez du penser à ça plus tôt ! Les autres attendent !

- Avancez et on en parle en roulant, je payerai ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous ne sommes pas d'ici et… et notre avion a du faire escale à cause de problèmes dans la cabine. Ils nous ont lâchés dans la ville et nous ne savons pas où passer la nuit ! C'est assez affolant je dois dire…

- Oh je comprends jeune fille, ne vous inquiétez pas Jacky est là pour vous aider ! Jacky c'est moi bien sûr, enchanté !

- Je m'appelle Hermione, lui sourit-elle, et voici Drago.

- Drago ? Original…!

Le dit Drago grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe qui ressemblait fortement à « satané moldu… ». Hermione se contenta de le regarder avec des yeux pétillants de malice.

- Voyage en amoureux ?

- Oui !, fit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Drago se retourna vers elle choqué et humilié à son goût. Sale sang-de-bourbe ! Comment ose-t-elle ? Il la fusilla du regard et elle approcha sa main de son front, la lui passant dans ses cheveux tout en disant :

- Il est un peu timide mais c'est l'amour fou entre nous… pas vrai Drago ?

- Gnn…

Elle sourit faisant comprendre au contrôleur qu'il fallait prendre ça pour un oui du timide. Lorsqu'elle laissa retomber sa main il l'attrapa par le poignet et la serra, l'obligeant à se retourner vers lui. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Pourquoi ce geste tellement tendre lui retournait l'estomac en montagnes russes ?

- L'amour fou hein ?, siffla-t-il à son oreille.

- Ca, c'était un sous entendu spécial pour toi, pour le reste, on aurait du inventer trop de mensonges si je n'avais pas accepté l'excuse du voyage en amoureux et ensuite j'étais obligée d'expliquer ton manque apparent d'enthousiasme au chauffeur pour ne pas qu'il doute ou qu'il parle à tout le monde de nous en disant qu'il me plaignait alors essaye de jouer le jeu ! Ca pourrait circuler dans les mauvais endroits ! Et ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne sais pas comment y faire dans le monde moldu ! Alors laisse moi gérer et suis le mouvement !

Elle s'écarta de son oreille ne lui laissant plus la possibilité de répondre et se reconcentra sur le chauffeur. Drago en avait sérieusement marre, d'elle, des moldus, de la musique.

Tiens, en parlant de musique, c'était le détail de trop, là. _La_ chanson si connue et non moins si inopportune se fit entendre. De tous les baffles du taxi qui les entouraient, on entendit la voix du miséreux Bob Marley chanter cet ignoble hymne à la joie si ridiculement naïf. Pendant que Drago maudissait le chanteur, les dreads, la musique, la Belgique, Granger, les passants, la voiture, le chauffeur, sa réflexion, le vert, les réverbères, la marijuana, les vieilles et leurs chiens pathétiques, la cliente qu'il aperçut, le soleil trop absent à son goût en même temps que la pluie trop présente, ainsi que tout le reste, la musique s'élevait : « In every life we have some troubles, but when you worry you make it double so don't worry, be happy… ».

Il ne manquait VRAIMENT plus que ça. Il préférait même le silence total qu'ils avaient eu dans le tunnel que tout cet attroupement de musique qui s'amuse à te faire penser à des choses qui en ramènent d'autres et qui ne te laissent pas vider ton cerveau tranquillement pour avoir l'air impassible ! ...Enfin soit, il avait l'air grincheux donc ça allait.

- Bon alors, vous nous proposez quoi comme hôtel ? Si possible avec une banque à proximité.

- Oh, il y en a des tas…

- Je vous en prie, citez nous le premier qui vous passe par la tête, nous sommes fatigués…

- Ca, tu peux le dire !, marmonna Drago dans sa barbe.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir de conséquence et il soupira tout en se plongeant dans la contemplation de la fenêtre d'un air morne. Elle se pencha sur lui.

- Dis moi, c'est pas toi l'as du « je-peux-faire-croire-n'importe-quoi-et-tout-le-monde-n'y-verra-que-du-feu » ? Alors fais un effort parce que si ce gars parle de nous et que ça arrive aux oreilles de sorciers on est pas dans la merde alors pour une fois fais ce que tu fais de mieux !, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Dix minutes ça va pas te tuer, c'est pas comme si c'était moi que tu devais convaincre, on sait tous les deux que c'est bidon ! Il faut que le chauffeur n'y voie que du feu. Prêt ?... Action !

Elle se redécolla de lui ne lui laissant à nouveau pas le choix de réponse, mais sa remarque l'avait touché. Oui, elle avait raison après tout, personne ne savait mentir mieux que lui, alors quoi ? Il allait convaincre le chauffeur et allait faire regretter à Granger de lui avoir fait s'impliquer dans toute cette mascarade ! Mais… adresser la parole à un moldu… Eurk ! On aura tout vu !

- Et le prix n'est pas un problème, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour que cet imprévu ne fasse qu'améliorer notre voyage en amoureux, fit Drago on passant un bras sur les épaules d'Hermione, la collant à son torse.

Elle se retourna vers lui incrédule et un peu choquée aussi. Alors ses paroles avaient porté leurs fruits ? Dingue !... Peut-être même trop de fruits, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Drago était décidé à coopérer mais également à la faire chier, et ça se lisait clairement dans ses yeux !

Pour ne pas se laisser démonter, elle monta sa main pour prendre la main de Drago qui entourait ses épaules et fit un sourire rayonnant au conducteur (qui n'y vit que du feu cette fois-ci, comme de su).

- Vous êtes mignons ainsi, se permit-il de commenter avec un large sourire. Permettez-moi de vous faire savoir, jeunes gens, que vous allez fabuleusement bien ensemble ! C'est… Comment on dit déjà ?... Ah je suis pas très doué pour ces trucs là… Euhm… Ah oui voilà, complémentaire !

Drago laissa échapper un sifflement et Hermione se crispa sur son sourire rayonnant qui parut figé et plus du tout naturel. Le conducteur ne l'ayant pas remarqué le moins du monde, totalement plongé dans son récit, continua (au plus grand malheur des deux passagers).

- Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Jeune fille rayonnant et pleine de vie, sociable, et garçon plus renfermé et au début grincheux (il ne voulut surement pas dire hautain), qui après adaptation s'épanouit et on voit qu'il est si tendre !

Drago serra le point sur son genou de dépit. TENDRE ? Non mais il se foutait de sa gueule ? _Lui_, tendre ? Et puis quoi encore ! C'était affligeant ! Dégradant !

Par contre, au mot tendre, il vit Hermione se détendre et afficher un sourire bienveillant. Eh bien quoi à la fin ? Pourquoi cette réaction ? Elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui tout de même ? Salazar !

Hermione, elle, s'était crispée tout le long de cette explication. Alors c'était ça qu'avait vu Goyle, également ? Il est vrai que ça pouvait prêter à confusion. Mais cette vérité la frappa en plein visage. Tout le monde pensait donc ainsi ? Alors qu'ils se détestaient « à l'infini et au-delà » ? Merlin !

Au mot tendre qualifiant Drago, elle se rappela que ça aussi, elle l'avait remarqué, se remémora ses souvenirs d'expérience et sourit… Oui, peut-être que c'étaient des souvenirs plus que spéciaux et à refouler avec Malefoy, mais elle les aimait, ces souvenirs. Après, elle se souvint de comment il l'avait défendue (le tout en quelques millièmes de secondes), et comment il l'avait traitée par la suite et jusqu'à maintenant. Son visage se rembrunit.

- Ecoutez, fit-elle d'une voix moins chaleureuse, je sais que vous êtes taxi et que votre métier est de faire des détours pour gagner plus d'argent, mais ça fait déjà un petit bout de temps que nous faisons des tours et à présent il nous faudrait un hôtel… S'il vous plait, le voyage en avion nous a éreintés.

- Oui, bien sûr… je vous propose le Méridien, il est au centre ville, en face d'une gare qui vous permettra d'aller à l'aéroport sans taxi et il a tout à proximité.

- Parfait, allons-y.

Drago avait toujours Hermione dans ses bras et contre son torse, ce qui lui faisait étrangement bizarre, et ce contact lui donnait chaud. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Peut-être qu'elle incarnait « le diable » ! (quoi que ça aurait du être lui si on suit le cours logique des choses… Tournons la phrase autrement : elle incarnait _son_ diable…?).

Il était plongé dans la contemplation d'Hermione, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce ton après toute cette mise en scène si chaleureuse dont elle avait fait preuve. Qu'est-ce qui avait fait le déclic ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle semblait tout à coup dépassée ?

- Nous y sommes !, se fit entendre la voix du contrôleur.

Ca sortit de sa torpeur le petit duo qui fut prit de court et durent se remémorer où ils se trouvaient. Puis Hermione eut un sursaut qui fit que Drago resserra légèrement son étreinte et se tourna vers elle en guise de question.

- Nous n'avons pas d'argent moldu !, s'épouvanta-t-elle.

- Laisse-moi arranger ça, fit-il tout en sortant un paquet de Gallions.

Hermione se sentit agacée par la richesse du blond. Ils étaient envoyés en « mission défis » et il prenait un paquet d'argent qui lui aurait servit à survivre pendant au moins un an !

- QUE ça ?, railla-t-elle.

Il ne fit pas attention à sa remarque trop concentré à chercher sa baguette, il se contenta d'un regard méprisant.

- Vous comptez payer ou… quoi ?, demanda le chauffeur, dérouté par leur immobilité.

- Oui, on cherche l'argent deux petites secondes !, fit Hermione en se redressant vers lui.

Drago lança un sort qui servait à convertir les Gallions en pièces du pays où ils se trouvaient (dans ce cas, en euros) et tendit vingt cinq euros au chauffeur.

- Merci bien les jeunes ! Bon voyage !

- Merci, dirent-ils en sortant, Hermione pouvant _enfin_ se décoller de Drago et lui pouvant _enfin_ la lâcher.

Ils furent contents que le contact soit rompu, néanmoins une sensation de froid les envahit à nouveau, comme à chaque fois. Et comme à chaque fois, ils mirent ça sur le compte du « le-corps-chaud-qui-me-réchauffait-part-alors-il-fait-froid-point-à-la-ligne ».

- Je parle, fit Drago en s'avançant vers l'hôtel après un moment d'arrêt sur image.

- Tu ne sais pas parler aux moldus enfin ! Il faut être chaleureux ! Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui parle ! Toi, tu vas leur faire peur !

- Je serai chaleureux, Granger, soupira-t-il agacé.

- Excuse-moi de douter de ta capacité à l'être !, railla-t-elle. Surtout face à des moldus !

Il se retourna vers elle, la percutant presque. Il avait un sourire goguenard planté au visage.

- Tu as dit toi-même que mentir était ce que je faisais de mieux, tu ne serais pas un peu paradoxale ?

- Si moi je suis paradoxale, toi t'es quoi ?, railla-t-elle.

- Je suis Malefoy, ça explique forcément tout, fit-il supérieur.

Elle se permit de rouler des yeux et ils continuèrent à se diriger vers l'hôtel. Arrivés à la réception, une surprise les attendait cependant. Dumbledore.

- Que ? Qu'est-ce que ? Comment ? …?, fit Hermione qui n'arrivait plus à formuler de phrase cohérente.

- Mes enfants, le temps presse ! J'eus cru que vous alliez vous souvenir de comment sortir du vide plus rapidement, vous seriez donc tombés en Angleterre mais vous avez tardé un peu plus et vous voilà en Belgique ! Heureusement que j'ai le pouvoir de vous retrouver !

Pour toute réponse, Drago grogna de mécontentement et Hermione se raidit, un visage crispé dominant toutes ses expressions faciales. Dumbledore continua sans y prendre gare.

- La situation est plus grave que je ne le pensais… Les partisans de Grindelwald on prit ça très personnellement depuis que vous les avez humiliés et vous êtes recherchés un peu partout… Voilà que vous passez de vulgaires défis à la vie réelle ! Comme c'est amusant !

« Parle pour toi ! », s'offusquèrent les deux autres, se lançant un regard totalement atterré.

- Nous allons donc rentrer à Londres où vous resterez côté moldu et vous administrerez des documents magiques d'une grande importance… Je vous préviens que l'on reste dans les choses confidentielles et importantes du coup je vous demande s'il vous plait de ne pas prendre ce défi à la légère… C'est un travail de confiance, j'espère que vous vous en montrerez digne.

- On va… trier des documents ?, fit Hermione, incrédule et frustrée.

- Oui, mais pas n'importe quels documents !

- Mais, et le reste de nos défis ?

- Miss Granger, vous aurez tout le temps pour ça lorsque j'aurais réglé ce petit malentendu avec les partisans de Grindelwald. Lorsque vous verrez les documents, vous verrez que vous serez plus intéressés qu'autre chose.

Ils prirent tous les deux une mine de morgue, puis Dumbledore ajouta, incertain mais les yeux pétillant étrangement.

- Une dernière chose… Miss Granger, vos parents habitent côté moldu de Londres, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Il serait préférable que vous logiez chez eux tous les deux.

- QUOI ?, se réveilla Drago.

- Un problème, Mr Malefoy ?, s'enquit Dumbledore, suffisant ( ?).

- Eh bien oui, figurez vous ! Vous nous envoyez dans un truc sans queue ni tête, alors qu'on se déteste royalement, vous ne prenez pas la peine d'imaginer le problème que poseraient des partisans de _Grindelwald_ (…Salazar !), vous nous envoyez dans le _vide_ dans lequel on aurait pu sérieusement _mourir_, on atterrit dans un pays de _timbrés_ de musique du côté _MOLDU_ et maintenant, vous nous dites qu'on devra trier des _documents_ côté _moldu_ toujours, après tout ce qu'on a vécu jusqu'à maintenant, et vous _me_ faites aller chez _GRANGER_ ?

- C'est à peu près ça oui !

- Il en est strictement hors de question !

- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandé votre avis, Mr Malefoy…

- Non mais vous le faites exprès pour me désappointer ! Vous savez très bien que je ne supporte pas les moldus ! Rien que Granger c'est assez difficile ! Mais TROIS Granger !

Pour toute réponse, Dumbledore éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Mr Malefoy, ce n'est pas parce que je vous envoie à la maison Granger qu'ils ont tous les deux l'apparence, la mentalité et le caractère de miss Granger !

Hermione sourit à cette idée.

- Trois Hermione Granger ?, rit-elle. Je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau, Malefoy !

- Rigole…, siffla Drago dans sa barbe.

- Ecoute, si tu veux savoir et si ça peut te consoler, nous sommes tous les deux réticents à aller chez moi. Toi parce que tu seras avec des moldus qui plus est avec MA famille, moi parce que tu seras justement avec MA famille et surtout CHEZ moi et qu'il est bien probable qu'elle me foute la honte tandis que toi tu te fous de leur gueule. Alors on va essayer de pas compliquer la chose ok ? Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas plus têtu que Dumbledore !

Il la fixa un moment en évaluant la véracité de ses propos… A l'évidence, elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Mais que voulait-elle dire par le fait que ses parents lui foutraient la honte ? Il n'aurait jamais dit ça de ses parents, lui ! En même temps, ses parents à elle étaient moldus, ce qui expliquait forcément tout. Et en même temps les parents de Weasley lui foutaient la honte aussi. Rah bref, ne nous éternisons pas sur un sujet si dérisoire !

Il soupira de dépit et se mit à regarder le sol pour essayer de se calmer.

- Vieux taré, marmonna-t-il, fulminant.

- Je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire rieur signifiant « je vous laisse m'insulter en paix ».

- Quoi ? Pas question !, se réveilla Drago à nouveau. Et comment on va à Londres ?

- En avion, Mr Malefoy.

- En… quoi ?

- Miss Granger vous expliquera !

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on m'explique ! On est des sorciers, par Salazar !

- Oui et vous allez devoir vivre un petit temps en moldu alors autant commencer à vous y habituer avant d'arriver chez les parents de Miss Granger.

- Quoi, on ne peut pas utiliser la magie chez eux ?

- Le stricte minimum, il faut veiller à ne pas être vu, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux. Au fait miss, allez à Paris, aéroport Charles de Gaulle, parce qu'ici à Bruxelles les avions pour Londres ont besoin de réservations. Au revoir à présent, je vous ferai parvenir des hiboux avec les documents à trier et tout le toutim. Bon voyage !

Après quoi, il transplana, laissant les deux jeunes hors d'eux. Lui pouvait transplaner et eux pas ? Ah ouais hein ? Eh ben… Eh ben… ARGH !

Hermione sortit de l'hôtel comme une furie.

- Granger, aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'attendre ?

- NON.

- Et on peut savoir où tu vas comme ça ?, grogna-t-il.

- A la gare, dans peu de temps il n'y aura plus de trains et il nous en faut un pour aller à Charles de Gaulle ! En plus on ne peut pas continuer à se balader avec nos robes, c'est beaucoup trop suspect !

- Tu… Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que je vais devoir m'habiller moldu quand même ?

- On peut savoir comment tu comptais t'habiller alors ?, railla-t-elle. Non parce que là, on dirait qu'on sort tous les deux soit d'un carnaval inconnu et assez glauque, soit de l'asile, au choix !

- Si mon père voyait ça, marmonna-t-il.

- Je crois que si comme tu dis il réagirait aussi mal, il vaut mieux pour toi qu'il n'en sache rien, sinon il risque de t'accuser de t'être laissé faire, dit-elle en haussant les épaules (mais toujours venimeuse), le prenant au piège.

Il soupira bruyamment en signe de rédemption.

- Bref, c'est quoi un avion ?

- Un avion c'est un transport volant qui sert à voyager, à circuler de pays en pays, vu que les moldus ne savent pas transplaner et n'ont pas de balais… enfin, pas comme les nôtres, finit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Puis, elle eut l'image de la tête que ferait Drago lorsqu'il verrait l'utilisation des balais côté moldu et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette période côté moldu risquait d'être amusante !

- Bon écoute, on va établir un plan… Vu que maintenant les boutiques sont fermées et qu'on mettra un petit temps pour arriver à Londres, on va aller chercher les tickets de trains et lorsqu'on arrivera à Londres on achètera des habits avant d'aller chez mes parents… Merde on aurait du faire ça autrement !

- Granger, pourquoi tu t'excites ?, s'agaça Drago qui ne voyait vraiment rien d'affolant dans l'histoire.

- Eh bien parce que tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de voir des gens habillés comme nous en étant moldu ! C'est hyper louche, tout le monde en parle ou alors te stoppe pour te poser des questions, on ne va jamais passer inaperçus !

- On peut rentrer dans un magasin maintenant par transplanage…

- D'accord alors j'ai trois petits hics dans ton plan : primo, on n'a pas notre permis, deuzio il y a une alarme à l'intérieur qui n'hésiterait pas à sonner dès qu'on ferait un pas et tertio il est hors de question qu'on vole !

- C'est bien toi pourtant qui a proposé de ne pas payer la note au resto du fort aux défis…!, fit-il mi-méprisant mi-moqueur.

- Oui mais là nous n'avions pas le choix !

- Et maintenant non plus, d'après ce que tu m'en dis.

C'était au tour d'Hermione d'être prise au piège et elle savait qu'il avait raison. Mais ils ne pouvaient décemment pas voler ! Et en plus ils devaient essayer d'abord !

- Et comment on essaye ? On n'aura même pas le temps de voir les tailles que la police sera arrivée !

Enorme soupir de Drago qui fit sentir à Hermione qu'il avait encore trouvé une toute logique à lui réprimer au visage… cool.

- Granger… voyons que je t'explique d'une bonne fois pour toutes et espérons que tu t'en souviendras cette fois. On recommence tout depuis le début : nous sommes ? Qu'est-ce que nous sommes après tout ? Allé Granger, tu peux le faire.

Il se foutait royalement de sa gueule mais même avec ça, et avec l'évidence sous le nez, c'était beaucoup trop évident pour qu'elle aille chercher dans les réponses aussi faciles… Elle haussa un sourcil en signe de scepticisme et il soupira derechef.

- Sorciers, Granger, nous sommes sorciers… Bref. Et on est en septième et donc dernière année, vrai ?

Hermione qui commençait à en avoir marre qu'on se foute de sa gueule opina avec un air pincé qui imitait bien McGonagall contrariée. Drago n'en fit rien, trop heureux de pouvoir la mettre six pieds sous terre et continua de réciter sa grande théorie.

- Doooonc… On peuuuut… Faire. De. La. Magie. En. Dehors. De. L'école. !

- Et ? Tu veux les faire léviter et traverser la vitre de sécurité « comme par magie », et c'est le cas de le dire…?

Drago, résigné, la regarda avec une moue compatissante.

- Non Granger, on va désactiver l'alarme avant de transplaner, on va jeter un sort d'insonorisation et d'invisibilité du lieu ainsi on pourra allumer la lumière à notre aise et même s'insulter haut et fort !

- Grande idée !, fit-elle en roulant des yeux (les derniers mots ayant éclipsé tout le reste de l'explication de Drago).

- Merci, donc on y va ?, fit-il sans tenir compte du ton sarcastique qu'elle avait employé.

- Je n'aime pas voler.

- Et moi donc ? Je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie, avec mon argent je pourrais facilement acheter le contenu de tous les magasins de la ville !

- Merci Malefoy, allons-y, fit-elle coupant court à son délire de supériorité. D'abord on passe à la gare pour voir quand est le dernier train, manquerait plus qu'on le rate !

- Granger, on dirait que t'as rien entendu… On peut transplaner !

- Dumbledore a dit qu'on devait prendre l'avion et donc le train aussi, et même si on pourrait le berner c'est son épreuve et ses défis alors autant suivre ses règles… Ce n'est qu'un train après tout !

- Justement !, s'indigna-t-il.

- Bon on va arrêter là tout de suite, parce que ça ne sert à rien. On en a déjà parlé ! Alors maintenant on va voir l'horaire de trains, puis on ira… voler des habits dans un magasin, dit-elle en s'arrachant une moue dégoutée au visage.

Malefoy émit un grognement en signe (caché) de « ok » et ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la gare. Il devait être à peu près 22h.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Granger, y'a des trains toute la nuit !

- Ben… Pas pour Charles de Gaulle spécialement !, se défendit-elle voyant qu'il avait amplement raison.

- Pourquoi tous ces moldus nous regardent ainsi ?, dit-il largement agacé.

- Je te l'ai dit il y a quelques secondes, on est habillés comme des clowns !

- C'est quoi des clowns ?

Elle rit de l'ignorance de Malefoy niveau moldus.

- C'est comme des lutins qui font des tours de magie, habillés de toutes les couleurs et qui sont là pour divertir les enfants...

Il prit une mine profondément offusquée à laquelle elle répondit par un roulement d'yeux exagéré. Non mais comment osait-elle dire que la tenue sorcier faisait clown ? Quelle sang-de-bourbe ! Impardonnable ! Infâme créature !

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir le plus proche (et vide) et afficha un sourire bienveillant (et Drago se demanda comment elle faisait pour paraître si gentille et angélique… Comme si c'était le cas, non mais franchement !).

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Voilà, pour celles qui avaient lu la première version, j'ai décidé de les faire prendre l'avion, plus logique que Drago ne connaisse pas... xD**

**J'espère que le chap vous a plu ! **

**Oubliez pas la review :D**

**Bisouus !**


	13. Belgique moldue

_Youhouuuu ! :D_

_J'm'en remets toujours pas de toutes ces reviews, ça me fait plééééziiirrr ;D _

_Et puis, rien que le fait que vous aimiez ma fic c'est sensass! J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas ! :D_

_J'vous souhaite bonne chance pour vos exams si vous en avez, ou votre bac ou quoi que ce soit, enfin en cette période c'est jamais des choses bien réjouissantes :p (mais si c'est le cas pour l'une d'entre vous, tant mieux!). _

_Et j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de venir me lire un petit chapitre ! :D Pour la détente (a) ;) :D_

_X.O.X.O._

_(oui, je suis en plein trip Gossip Girl, et alors? XD)_

_Mackk !_

_Ps: J'ai toujours pas eu de démonstration de présence masculine donc mtn je parle au féminin, les hommes n'ont qu'à faire signaler leur présence si il y en a XD_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**13. Belgique moldue**

- Bonjour monsieur, nous aimerions deux tickets pour l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle, s'il vous plait.

- Bien sûr jeune fille, ça vous fait 120€ en tout.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est de l'abus !, s'étouffa-t-elle.

- Oui les prix ont augmenté, si vous n'avez pas je vous prierais de laisser passer les…

- On a, coupa Malefoy la mine mauvaise.

- Oh. Très bien, alors je vous informe que le train est à 23h45.

- Parfait, merci.

Drago avait déjà tourné les talons à peine l'homme lui avait donné les tickets alors Hermione dut se contenter de ça (assez froidement, vu la gentillesse de ce… cet homme) et marcha à grands pas pour rattraper Drago.

- On peut savoir où tu vas ? Tu ne connais même pas Bruxelles !

- J'en ai déjà marre des moldus, fit-il totalement dépassé.

Il avait l'air sur les nerfs, agressif et penchant pour le cynisme et la moquerie purement malsaine. Hermione décida de le calmer tout de suite.

- Ok Malefoy, tu vas redescendre de tes grands chevaux tout de suite, fit-elle en soupirant.

Il fronça un sourcil face à l'expression plus que démodée mais elle ne le laissa pas la réprimander et poursuivit.

- Je ne sais pas si tu remarques que moi aussi je suis excédée, j'en ai marre de toute cette histoire, je suis aussi en terrain inconnu et en plus je vais voler dans un magasin !, couina-t-elle. De plus je parie que tu ne vas pas en choisir un bon marché alors j'ai de plus en plus de remords. Bref… Je sais que t'as laissé tomber toute cette histoire de trêve mais je t'en prie, s'il te plait !, mets-y du tiens…!

- Granger je hais les trucs moldus et même les moldus tout court, et là j'en suis submergé ! C'est quoi la phrase préférée de Dumbledore, « Tout ou rien » ? Je ne peux pas supporter autant de chose moldues en même temps, j'ai envie de tout exploser !, s'énerva-t-il en se remettant en marche.

- Mal… MALEFOY, fit-elle en l'arrêtant par le bras.

Il se retourna vers elle avec un air enragé mais la vit très sérieuse et concentrée sur lui, entièrement… Il ne put que devenir plus incrédule qu'enragé, le résultat qu'elle avait escompté en somme. Comment faisait-elle pour jongler aussi facilement entre l'envie de lui défoncer son joli minois (parce qu'il savait qu'elle en avait envie !) et la concentration absolue ? Il savait très bien qu'elle essayait tous les moyens pour parvenir à ses fins mais tout de même, c'était troublant ! Voilà pourquoi c'était si génial d'être impassible, personne ne savait ce que vous prévoyiez ! Et ça l'aurait aidé qu'elle le soit aussi, comme ça il serait resté impassible de son côté... !

- Ecoute… Je sais que moi je n'arriverai jamais à t'immobiliser… à te forcer à te calmer contre une roche ou même à te secouer dans tous les sens avec une voix grave pour te remettre à ta place.

Elle fit une pause théâtrale pour souffler et se permettre de le fixer un moment. Il la regardait, concentré lui aussi à présent, avec un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Il n'avait pas réussi à rester énervé quand elle lui avait dit tout ça.

Il n'avait pas réussit, et essayait de redevenir dur malgré lui mais tous ces souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. Ca aurait du être de terribles souvenirs, à blâmer immédiatement ! Mais… Il sourit. Peut-être que ça se vit extérieurement, il n'en savait que trop rien, mais en tout cas il avait sourit intérieurement. Et il s'en voulait déjà ! Mais cette complicité avec Granger avait été apaisante et même agréable (d'un certain point de vue très minime). Et puis en plus, ça lui remémorait sa supériorité par rapport à elle, sa domination, ce qui lui ferait forcément toujours plaisir, évidemment !

Elle coupa là ses réflexions en continuant son récit. Elle était ravie de voir que lui non plus ça ne le laissait pas indifférent tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, qu'il avait mentit lorsqu'ils étaient dans cet « hotel » avec Goyle et Pansy... Ne restait plus qu'à savoir pourquoi, et sincèrement, elle ne voyait aucune réponse logique possible, toute personne sensée aurait aimé pouvoir stopper les querelles, et puis il avait l'air d'apprécier avant de virer sadique...! Non vraiment, elle ne se l'expliquait pas.. Mais elle reprit la parole.

- Mais… je vais quand même essayer en parlant. Oui oui, je sais que tu es un Malefoy, que tu n'as pas besoin de conseils ni d'ordres à recevoir de personne… et qu'en plus de ça tu as rompu la trêve et du coup en quelques sortes l'esprit d'équipe, finit-elle d'une mine découragée. Mais on n'est plus que nous deux maintenant, et on a besoin de, si on ne se serre pas les coudes, au moins ne pas compliquer l'autre ! Et ton aversion aux moldus… je sais qu'elle est irréversible, répondit-elle en soupirant à la mine qu'il affichait prêt à répondre. Mais il faudrait juste éviter d'y penser, prends ça comme un défi supplémentaire…!

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau et examina le visage de Drago, pesant le pour et le contre d'achever son discours comme elle l'entendait. Aurait-ce l'effet escompté sur lui où se forcerait-elle à jouer la fleur bleu pour plus de moqueries encore ? Vu qu'il semblait prêt à lancer une remarque acerbe comme il savait si bien les faire, elle poursuivit, le tout pour le tout.

- Et je n'aurais jamais cru oser te dire ça un jour (ni le penser, d'ailleurs), mais… j'ai besoin de ton aide. S'il te plait. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on soit chez moi et que le contrôle ne m'échappe pas autant…

Elle acheva son récit et le regarda, le scruta, chercha le moindre indice sur son visage sans en trouver aucun (à son habitude).

Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une enfant perdue (en réalité elle était stressée par anticipation de sa réaction... Et du coup elle semblait perdue, oui), on voyait de l'espoir plein ses yeux, et Drago en fut complètement chamboulé. Il aurait pu lui dire toutes les remarques cinglantes sur terre en ce moment même (comme « Tu n'auras jamais le contrôle, Granger, faut pas tomber dans l'utopie » ou « Si tu crois que je vais te faciliter la tâche, tu peux aller crever ! » ou même encore « Si les moldus étaient un défi il faudrait les exterminer, ce qui ne me déplait pas maintenant que tu le proposes… », et bien d'autres !), mais il n'en avait pas envie (l'invitation qu'il s'était faite lui-même pour St Mangouste tenait toujours !). Il ne savait cependant pas quoi répondre si ce n'était une de ces remarques plus haut citées qu'il se forçait à refouler pour ne pas tomber dans le drame Grangerien qui semblait manquer de peu pour exploser, alors il se contenta de zapper tout ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Allons chercher des habits.

Elle opina. La réponse lui convenait, c'était Malefoy !, et elle était contente que son but ait été atteint, il réfléchissait la tête froide et ne se laissait plus nonchalamment guider.

Ils sortirent de la gare au grand air et firent une pause pour respirer. Là, au grand étonnement d'Hermione, Drago ACOSTA UN MOLDU. ( !)

- Excusez-moi, une rue de grands magasins par ici ?, fit-il très correct.

En somme très distant, mais que pouvait bien savoir le moldu ? Pour lui il était juste d'un raffinement excessif et imposant !

- Eh bien ils ne seront jamais ouverts à cette heure-ci bien sûr, mais si vous prenez le métro direction Roi Baudouin et que vous vous arrêtez à Art Lois, puis vous prenez la connexion avec…

Hermione vint à la rescousse du Serpentard, parce que malgré tous ses efforts Drago semblait totalement paumé et en plus de ça il avait ce petit air de dégout habituel lorsqu'on lui parle de choses moldues inconnues et « semblant douteuses » (mais pour lui tout semble douteux côté moldu, donc comme qui dirait, tout est relatif !) doublé d'un air atterré... Il lui parlait pour ainsi dire chinois, ce gus !

- Nous prendrons le taxi, fit-elle avec un beau sourire en prenant le bras de Drago (au risque qu'il ne tombe à la renverse !). Quelle adresse devons-nous donner au chauffeur ?

- Louise, fit l'homme pris de court. Avenue Louise. Vous cherchez plutôt des magasins chics ou branchés ?

Ils prononcèrent en même temps lui « chic » et elle « branché »... Ils se regardèrent en roulant les yeux de dépit (non sans regard tueur à la clé).

- Très bien !, rit l'homme ne s'attardant pas sur leurs mines défiantes, alors je vous donne moitié-moitié, comme qui dirait ! Dites lui « Avenue Louise, côté Quick ».

- Merci beaucoup, fit-elle avec son éternel sourire chaleureux (que Drago savait à présent totalement programmé).

L'homme repartit et elle lui lâcha le bras.

- On ne va pas voler un magasin chic tout de même !, s'indigna-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tant qu'on vole, autant voler de la haute couture non ?

- Comme si on allait passer inaperçus avec de la haute couture, soupira Hermione.

- Ecoute Granger on verra sur place, le train est à 23h45.

Elle le regarda sans flancher et vit le Malefoy déterminé la regarder de tout son haut. Elle lui sourit. Inconsciemment oui peut-être, mais il faisait un effort pour elle (si on pouvait voir ça comme ça) et ça la touchait.

- Merci, lui dit-elle d'un ton tendre avant de prendre son gsm.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la regarder ébahit. Il ne la comprendrait décidément jamais ! Elle reliait ce geste incroyable à un fait si banal que de prendre son gsm pour appeler un taxi juste après qu'il lui ait tenu tête avec supériorité...? Quelle Gryffondor !

Ils ne pipèrent mot jusqu'à ce que le taxi arrive. Dans la voiture, ils furent à nouveaux submergés de questions inopportunes du conducteur (à qui Drago pensait sérieusement apprendre les bonnes manières !)...

- Quel joli couple vous faites jeunes gens !

- Merci, fit Hermione avec son éternelle aisance de menteuse moldue.

- Vous allez danser, pas vrai ?

- Pardon ?

- Eh bien oui, Avenue Louise, il y a la boite « Louise Gallery »,… Vous n'allez pas là ?, fit-il perdu.

Voyant que si elle disait non il allait douter de ce qu'ils allaient faire et poser des questions supplémentaires elle se décida pour la deuxième fois de la journée de répondre à l'affirmative.

- Ah, si si bien sûr ! Excusez-nous, nous ne sommes pas d'ici.

- Aucun problème jeune fille ! Permettez-moi de vous faire remarquer que vous êtes charmante, Monsieur devra faire attention à vous s'il veut éloigner la concurrence ce soir !

Il s'adressait bien évidemment à Drago, et Hermione lui sourit avant de se tourner vers lui pour lui faire savoir qu'il était sensé intervenir... Mais avant qu'elle ait pu entamer son geste notre ami était déjà dans son rôle ! Il passa un bras possessif autour des épaules d'Hermione (décidément, c'était vraiment le pire mythoman qu'elle n'ait jamais vu !).

- Oh ils n'oseront pas approcher, je les en dissuaderai bien vite !

- Bien sûr, ça se voit, que vous êtes quelqu'un de caractère !

Hermione éclata de rire et Drago lui jeta un regard noir. Elle ne se priva pas de rajouter tout de même :

- Vous n'en avez même pas idée ! Un seul regard et il transforme la salle en congélateur !

Le chauffeur rit poliment à son tour avant de répondre également.

- Eh bien j'espère que c'est vrai pour vous parce que les belges ne se laissent pas vite décourager, et avec une… si jolie fille comme vous, termina-t-il en lui faisant de l'œil par le rétroviseur.

Hermione sourit mais cette fois-ci vraiment en s'y obligeant de toutes ses forces, figée de dégout. Drago avait resserré l'étreinte face à une bouffée de haine qui l'avait envahit comme un coup de poing, il ne savait pourquoi. Peut-être parce que l'ayant sentie se figer il s'était rappelé de Kyle ?... Oui, surement. Son comportement lui rappelait bien l'autre ordure, et il était persuadé qu'Hermione pensait la même chose.

- N'exagérons rien, se contenta-t-elle de répondre poliment avec un petit sourire figé qui passa très bien comme timide.

- Bien sûr que si, on se damnerait pour quelqu'un comme vous ici… On ferait… n'importe quoi, acheva-t-il avec un regard mi-entendu mi-pervers.

Hermione se recroquevilla infimement, ce que Drago remarqua et il fit une légère pression sur son épaule pour qu'elle ne perde pas pied. Elle avança une main tremblante vers son genou à lui, et l'y déposa avec une petite pression, un appel à l'aide.

- Si quelqu'un essaye de lui toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu je le démolis, siffla Drago avec un regard très clair envers le chauffeur qui fit mine de n'avoir rien vu.

- Eh bien dis-donc jeune fille, on dirait bien que tu ne risques pas de faire de nouvelles connaissances…!, fit le taxi-man provocateur.

Hermione serra les poings et sentit Drago grogner en un son imperceptible que le chauffeur n'avait en aucun cas entendu. Alors il était sérieux, il jouait plus le jeu ? Ou… quoi ?

- Je ne compte pas en faire, nous sommes en voyage en amoureux, fit-elle catégorique et défiante.

- Oh, et bien il a un début de fin à tout.

Il la regarda d'un œil _très_ pervers cette fois, et pour couper court à cet être dégueulasse, Drago se retourna, enragé, un élan de possessivité à nouveau très clair dans son regard, et prit le visage d'Hermione (qui venait de se retourner vers lui, surprise) dans sa main.

Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à ses cheveux et approcha son visage si près d'elle qu'elle faillit s'évanouir du choc ! Il continua le trajet de sa main, traversant ses cheveux (les faisant glisser entre ses doigts) jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il prit avec douceur bien qu'il émanait l'agressivité (possessivité ?).

Il finit par lever son regard droit vers ses yeux marrons, lui adressant un regard intense et comme fou, la respiration rapide.

Elle s'était laissée faire tout le long mais n'y comprenait plus rien. Il allait trop vite, elle était perdue, submergée par toutes ces sensations qui l'envahissaient et son visage si proche, si confus lui aussi, comme s'il ne comprenait lui-même pas ce qu'il faisait. Leurs coeurs battaient la chamade.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, souffla-t-elle au milieu de deux respirations saccadées.

- Je le dissuade d'essayer quoi que ce soit envers toi, fit-il troublé en glissant son visage vers son oreille. C'est un pervers qui rêve de te violer, cet enfoiré !, fit-il avec tellement peu de tact (!) mais trop énervé pour en avoir.

Elle se figea, montant désespérée d'un coup sa main à son cou à lui pour s'y agripper.

- Il ne fera rien, lui souffla-t-il toujours trop perturbé pour faire sa voix douce (elle était déterminée et rageuse). Dès qu'on sera descendus on jettera un sort à ce sale type.

- Quoi ? On ne peut pas enfin !

- Il pourrait faire du mal à d'autres filles ! On ne peut pas le laisser en liberté tout de même !

- T'as raison…

- On est arrivés, grogna la voix du chauffeur les sortant de leur bulle irréelle.

Ils se séparèrent, toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, payèrent et sortirent, non sans un regard glacial envers le conducteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on lui lance ?, s'enquit Hermione dehors, le regard toujours fixé sur le taxi.

- Castration.

- Tu sais faire CA ? T'es sûr qu'on ne ferait pas autre chose…?

- Oui je sais le faire, et non on ne fera rien d'autre ! _(Il se tourna vers elle, le regard en feu toujours)_ C'est le seul moyen que cet enfoiré ne puisse plus violer sans l'envoyer en prison…!

Elle opina tout en maintenant son regard, toujours sous le choc mais à présent perdue et admirative en même temps. Il l'avait à nouveau défendue. Et à nouveau avec hargne, comme si ça le dérangeait vraiment… Alors pourquoi toute cette mascarade qu'il lui avait fait avant le miroir et le vide ? Et puis... pourquoi elle avait la forte impression qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de s'embrasser, dans ce fichu taxi ? C'était assez traumatisant...!

Il lança son sort et, sentant le regard d'Hermione sur lui, daigna tourner son visage vers elle... Elle le scrutait avec insistance, muette. Il ne comprit pas et faillit se plaindre de l'indélicatesse dont elle faisait preuve mais au moment le plus inattendu, un « merci… » faible et reconnaissant sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas tenu sur son point « haine, seulement de la haine c'est mieux », et voulut se taper sur les doigts… mais en même temps comment faire avec une fille qui te dit de telles choses ? C'est impossible ! Puis il se rappela de sa promesse et se dit que c'était son inconscient qui avait agit à sa place. Un Malefoy tient toujours ses promesses, c'est évident ! Cette phrase lui plut et il décida de la lâcher texto.

- Un Malefoy tient toujours ses promesses, fit-il cinglant (énervé d'avoir oublié son but établit moins de deux jours auparavant !).

Il recentra directement son regard sur la grande avenue pleine de magasins, décidant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et enchaina directement sur une conversation banale d'un ton plus qu'indifférent.

- On va avoir besoin de ta connaissance moldue, on va essayer de faire un mix, d'accord ? Chic mais branché, trouver le juste milieu. Tu connais quelque chose, une idée ?

Elle fut soufflée de sa capacité à changer de sujet et de ton, et à effacer tout ce qui venait de se passer (surtout ce qu'IL venait de FAIRE, à son plus grand étonnement d'ailleurs !). Mais elle se dit qu'après tout c'était Malefoy et qu'il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin…!

En plus, il venait de dire que ce qu'il lui avait dit après l'épisode « Kyle » tenait toujours… Il allait la protéger. Et elle le voyait. Il s'engageait à la protéger. Rien que ça, ça montrait que Malefoy avait bien quelque chose d'humain à l'intérieur ! Incroyable mais vrai.

Soit, elle accepta donc sans problème ce revirement de comportement et de conversation et passa aussi à autre chose, se reconcentrant sur le but de cette escapade en ville.

- Eh biennn…, fit-elle en réfléchissant tout en regardant les vitrines présentes. Tommy Hilfiger. Zara. Dolce&Gabbana. LA MARTINA ! Oooh ! On peut aller à La Martina s'il te plaiiit ?, fit-elle avec de grands yeux et le sourire énorme d'un petit enfant qui quémande un jouet.

- Il me semblait que tu ne voulais pas voler de grandes marques ?

- Bah tant qu'à faire !, fit-elle en haussant les épaules avec un sourire presque aussi large qu'une maison.

Il rit (ricana serait plus exact), la voyant ainsi.

- Va pour La Martina alors, mais seulement parce que c'est la première fois que je suis en présence de quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'argent de se payer ces marques et voir tes réactions est proprement hilarant !, fit-il moqueur.

- Tout ce que tu voudras !, fit-elle balayant ses insultes d'un coup de balais, se dirigeant déjà vers le magasin.

Il rit silencieusement tout en la regardant s'éloigner. Arrivés tous les deux face à la vitrine, ils firent tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire le plus discrètement possible avec les passants qui allaient en boite.

- Bon, on y va, fit Drago en jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours.

- Euhm… Je conseille l'Alohomora, tant qu'on y est…, fit-elle sceptique. On n'a pas notre permit et puis côté moldu c'est un jeu d'enfant et beaucoup plus discret !

- Ok, vas-y.

Elle s'effectua et rentra dans le grand magasin, tout en cherchant la lumière avec son Lumos. Mais… Evidemment, l'interrupteur ne se trouve en aucun cas à côté de la porte côté clients.

- Argh, Merlin ! Pourquoi c'est pas comme dans les films ou tu tapes deux fois dans tes mains et la lumière s'allume toute seule ?, râla-t-elle tout en s'acharnant sur le mur.

- Des… films ?

- Oui, c'est un truc qui se regarde dans une télé, qui est une machine qui passe des images en direct. Je te montrerai chez mes parents, c'est trop compliqué à t'expliquer.

- Vous avez de la magie chez les moldus ?

- C'est inventé Malefoy ! Sinon ils ne s'appelleraient pas MOLDUS. Des fois je me demande si ta capacité intellectuelle ne te fait pas défaut.

- Je rêve ou c'est toi qui ne trouves pas un interrupteur ?

- C'est pas que je ne le trouve pas c'est qu'il n'y en a pas !

- C'est bien ce que je disais, fit-il roulant des yeux. Il suffit de taper deux coups sur la lampe !

- Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite, de un : comment veux-tu atteindre la lampe ? De deux : Il n'y a pas un lustre, il y a des centaines de petites lampes individuelles. Tu peux les allumer une par une si ça te chante (et si t'y arrives) mais moi je préfère nettement chercher l'interrupteur !

- Et bien tais-toi et cherche alors !, railla-t-il énervé qu'elle ait raison sur toute la ligne.

- C'est ce que je fais, crétin, c'est toi qui devrais t'y mettre !

- Hors de question que je m'intègre comme un vulgaire moldu.

- Tu fais chier, sérieux. Bon, tu sais quoi ? « Lampara acata » !

Un lustre énorme apparut au dessus d'eux, illuminant tout le magasin.

- Voilà, c'est mieux. Bon, tu vas chercher… Non tu vas rien faire du tout si je te laisse seul, on va y aller tous les deux et on va tout essayer. On commence par le rayon 'homme' !

- Hein ?

- Je vais t'aider à trouver des habits.

- QUOI ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis Granger ! Il est forcément de très mauvais goût !

- T'es pas vraiment en mesure de discuter là à mon avis alors bouge tes fesses !

Il haussa un sourcil, sceptique sur la dernière phrase et elle se permit de soupirer longuement.

- AVANCE !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les rayons pour homme Hermione croula Drago (qui eut des envies de meurtre tout le long du trajet !) sous les vêtements, elle prit carrément tout l'ensemble que portaient deux des mannequins, un costume, pleins d'habits par-ci par-là,…

- Granger, je suis entre l'envie de te tuer ou de brûler toutes ces choses moldues… Au départ je penchais pour la deuxième option mais là je commence à avoir vraiment envie de meurtre à ton encontre. T'es prévenue.

- Roh ca va, tu vas être tout beau avec ça !, se vexa-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi tu voudrais que je sois « tout beau » ?

- Parce que tu vas vivre chez moi et surtout tu vas connaître mes parents et quitte à être désagréable tu peux au moins faire bonne impression à première vue, ce ne serait pas du luxe.

- Comme si je pouvais faire mauvaise impression !, s'offusqua-t-il.

- Et bien moi tu m'as fait mauvaise impression la première fois, comme quoi !

- C'est parce que tu es toi Granger.

- Non c'est parce qu'avec ton air goguenard, supérieur et hautain, tu donnais juste envie qu'on te foute de baffes. Tu méprises mais tu inspires le mépris aussi, bizarrement. Enfin, dans le temps.

- Pourquoi dans le temps ?, dit-il, effaçant tout ce qu'elle avait dit avant (il ne voulait pas l'entendre).

- Parce que maintenant tu as une robe déchirée d'un peu partout, les cheveux plus si bien plaqués en arrière et tu penches plus vers le sarcasme que vers le mépris, ce qui est déjà un grand pas niveau évolution, si tu veux mon avis !

- Je ne veux pas ton avis.

- C'est ce qu'il me semblait, c'est pour ça que je l'avais déjà dit. Bon, on va côté femmes maintenant, je veux bien arrêter là pour toi, je crois qu'on a assez…

- Bien sûr qu'on a assez !, railla-t-il. Et dis-moi, je pourrais te donner mon avis moi aussi alors ?, rajouta-t-il sournois à présent, petit air diabolique de surcroît !

- Oui, mais c'est pas dit que je vais l'écouter.

- Alors je peux déposer tout ce que j'ai en main Granger !

- Bien sûr que non ! JE suis la fille de moldus ici, j'en sais plus que toi et je sais m'habiller également ! Si je prends comme référence les sorciers que je croise dans le monde moldu (et qu'on reconnaît immédiatement) il vaut mieux pas que je te laisse choisir tout seul !

- J'espère que tu ne me compares pas aux Wesley, Granger, sinon ça va barder.

- Arrête de chercher la petite bête et allons rayon filles sinon on ne sera jamais à l'heure pour prendre notre train !

- J'attends moi !

Elle grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et se dirigea vers les rayons filles… Oh, bonheur ! Les robes, les chemises et même les jeans étaient à en tomber par terre ! Et comme toujours, La Martina faisait de grands sacs ce qui leur épargnait le problème de la valise !

- WAAAAAA !, fit-elle en trottinant vers un des comptoirs.

- On dirait un gosse, Granger.

- Mais tu peux pas comprendre ce que c'est !, dit-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Les comptoirs de La Martina à volonté… Toutes ces robes, tout en général… je vais m'évanouiiir !

- Oh ça t'as pas intérêt !

- C'est une façon de parler, roh ! Bien sûr que non je ne vais pas m'évanouir ! Ce serait du gâchis de passer à côté de tout ça !

- Dépêche-toi, qu'on en finisse, soupira-t-il.

Vingt autres minutes et les voilà qui se dirigent vers les cabines d'essayage.

- Tu crois pas qu'on pourrait les prendre directement ?, s'agaça Drago qui commençait à avoir une overdose de « moldusités ».

- Bien sûr que non ! On ne va pas voler des choses qui ne nous vont pas et que nous n'utiliserons pas ! Tu ne sais pas le prix de toutes ces choses !

- A l'évidence, si c'est une bonne marque, tout va, Granger, c'est la définition même des grandes marques.

- Tu perds ton temps Malefoy ! Je ne me risquerai pas à voler quelque chose inutilement !

Il soupira et, résigné, rentra dans une cabine d'essayage.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Ahahah ça devient bien nan ? :D (allé dites-moi oui please... xD Enfin, ne mentez pas hein :O (la fille pas du tout paradoxale xD) mais moi je le trouve bien ce petit chapitre (a) :p)**

**Allé, à la semaine prochaiiine :D**


	14. Cabines d'essayage

_Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? :s Régime de reviews ? J'espère que le chap13 vous a pas déplu au moins! _

_Enfin voilà, en tout cas j'espère évidemment aussi que celui-ci vous plaira :) Et sinon (s'ils ne vous plaisent pas je veux dire), faites le moi savoir par review aussi comme ça je sais les boulettes que je fais, à la place de « bouder » :p XD_

_Merci à **Forever-and-more**, **Clara et Bibi** et **kathy-nessy** pour leurs reviews :) Elles m'ont aidé à me persuader que mon chapitre était pas d'la merde :D XDDDD mdr_

_Enfin soit :D J'attends vos avis!_

_Bisous, _

_Mackk._

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**14. Cabines d'essayage**

Drago croyait rêver. Il se trouvait en _Belgique_ (à savoir : _moldue_) dans une cabine d'essayage _moldue_, à essayer des habits _moldus_ avec _Granger_ avant d'aller chez _ses parents_ (soit dit en passant _moldus_) dans le Londres _moldu_. Ca fait un peu trop d'anormalités d'un coup vous trouvez pas ?

Bref, en tout cas lui le trouvait, et il se préparait à sortir de sa cabine pour montrer le premier ensemble que Granger lui avait fourré sur les bras, tandis qu'elle revêtait une tenue elle aussi. Ils allaient se donner leur avis dans quelques secondes, et ça ferait une anormalité en plus !

- Malefoy, prêt ?

- Bien sûr, c'est les filles qui trainent, pas le contraire !

- Oui mais tu es un Malefoy, ce qui expliquerait le pourquoi du comment !

- Sors, s'agaça-t-il.

…

- Waaah… ! ça te va super bien !, dit-elle impressionnée (comme si quelque chose pouvait ne pas lui aller ! Quelle blague !).

Elle s'approcha, et il faillit reculer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait encore ? Il n'avait jamais fait les boutiques avec une fille, par confort, et là il se trouvait obligé de subir cette _fabuleuse_ expérience avec Granger. Help.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui, elle prit les bords de sa chemise au niveau de son cou et entreprit de les lisser et de les mettre correctement. Il se figea, évidemment, face à cet acte bouleversant (à son goût).

Elle avait l'air concentrée, on voyait qu'elle ne pensait pas à autre chose qu'au défaut de la tenue, surtout pas à qui la portait, et Drago ne manqua pas de penser qu'il aurait aimé être dans la même situation ! Mais non, lui sentait les effleurements, avait conscience de qui c'était (et avait également conscience de son corps si proche, ENCORE, soit précisé en passant) et sa concentration sur lui le rendait mal à l'aise (et pourtant il était Malefoy ! A noter : une anormalité en plus).

Alors c'était CA faire les magasins avec une fille ? Quelle horreur !

- Voilà, fit-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas pour regarder le résultat.

Un sourire vint éclairer son visage et il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer, totalement incrédule de cette scène commune. Elle n'aurait pas du se produire avec eux comme binômes, mais ils n'avaient qu'eux, et ça rendait la chose bien trop étrange. Une complicité alors qu'ils se détestaient… C'était à s'en tirer les cheveux !

Il remarqua par la même occasion que la tenue qu'elle avait revêtue lui allait à merveille. Elle la mettait en valeur, son visage, ses yeux et sa silhouette (bien cachée par la robe de sorcier ! Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle avait une si jolie silhouette halée… (la robe était sans manches)).

- Ca va ?, demanda timidement Hermione.

Drago reprit ses esprits et comprit qu'il était en train de la détailler sans gêne depuis tout à l'heure… Génial. Proprement génial. La poisse ! Il n'avait jamais fait preuve de si peu de délicatesse, c'était gênant ! Surtout pour un Malefoy. Et puis en même temps c'était Granger… Et d'un autre côté c'était pire. Elle allait penser qu'elle lui plaisait ! Quel cauchemar !

Hermione, elle, de son côté, était sortie de la cabine et avait vu Malefoy qui (incroyable !) était toujours aussi élégant, et les habits qu'elle lui avait choisi lui allaient à merveille. On aurait dit que le dicton « tout est toujours élégant sur un Malefoy » n'était pas si utopique que ça !

Elle avait sourit à cette vue… Malefoy en moldu ! Quelle ironie ! Et s'était avancé pour lui remettre en place les bouts de sa chemise, pour que ce soit entièrement parfait, tout en respectant le cliché des films, ce qui la faisait bien rire (intérieurement bien sûr) !

Elle s'était éloignée pour vérifier son travail et avait eu un sourire satisfait du résultat. Là, il en jetait ! Mais… Tandis qu'elle admirait son boulot, elle avait sentit le regard du vert et argent, et l'avait vu la regarder entièrement, la détailler, très… Concentré (?). Elle s'était alors sentie gênée... Et on en est à la du récit.

- Euh, oui, répondit-il simplement.

- La robe, tu la trouves jolie ou je la laisse ici ?, demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Je… Je trouve ça vraiment très bizarre de te donner mon avis sur tes habits, fit-il un peu troublé et réprobateur (et puis une pointe frustrée, évidemment ! sinon, Malefoy ne serait pas Malefoy. Amen).

- C'est pour ça qu'on est là je te signale ! Et puis je t'ai donné mon avis moi.

- Oui mais je ne te l'ai pas demandé.

- OK, fit-elle en rentrant dans sa cabine (assez vexée, oui… et elle ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi).

Enfin, si, d'un côté elle se l'expliquait. Pourquoi l'avait-il regardée ainsi et ne voulait pas donner son avis ? Ca voulait bien dire qu'il avait un avis, alors ?

Drago avait remarqué qu'elle l'avait mal prit, mais que pouvait-il lui dire d'autre ? Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il la trouvait jolie ! HORS DE QUESTION. Et puis, pourquoi voudrait-il la voir jolie ? Il préfèrerait qu'elle se tape la honte, en toute logique. Alors ça rendait cette situation totalement ridicule.

Ils n'étaient pas de vieux amis qui vont faire des courses et se donnent leur avis pour être top canons, ils étaient deux ennemis qui allaient chercher des habits pour pas se faire remarquer par des moldus…

Mais bon, il ne voulait pas provoquer un froid maintenant, qui plus est essayer des habits moldus seul, il ne l'aurait pas supporté… Il ne voudrait pas risquer de s'habiller mal pour ne pas avoir montré à Granger (même s'il ne le prononcerait jamais à haute voix !). Il se décida donc à parler franc jeu.

« Et demain, de la haine pure uniquement ! », se promit-il.

- Granger, désolé. Elle te va bien, cette robe.

Elle passa sa tête par le rideau, suspicieuse. Elle voulait vérifier qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas son sourire moqueur au bord des lèvres elle rentra sa tête de nouveau dans sa cabine, sans un mot ni un sourire ni quoi que ce soit. Il devrait se contenter de ça !

… Ils essayèrent une autre tenue (cette fois-ci elle opta pour un jeans et un beau tee décolleté (mais pas vulgaire, juste bien)).

Ils sortirent, se regardèrent, et Drago se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'accepter tout ça, même pour ses commentaires. Il n'aimait pas regarder ainsi Granger sans retenue, l'examiner, s'attarder sur son corps, sur chacune de ses courbes… C'était tout simplement malsain. Et pareil avec lui ! Il n'aimait pas être relooké par une sang-de-bourbe et encore moins par une sang-de-bourbe du nom de Granger !

- Verdict ?, demanda-t-elle, défiante (elle testait s'il comptait vraiment lui donner son avis).

- Pas mal pour le chauffeur de taxi, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ah… Tu trouves ?, fit-elle paniquée.

- Ne t'affole pas, soupira-t-il. C'est joli, j'voulais juste t'emmerder. C'est trop bizarre de ne pas s'insulter, ça me manque trop c'est une drogue !

Elle roula des yeux.

- Essayes de faire des blagues moins choquantes la prochaine fois, si tu ne veux pas que je me venge méchamment !

- Soit, et toi t'en penses quoi ?, se résigna-t-il, sachant que faire trainer la chose ne servirait à rien.

- Canon.

- ?

Il fut choqué qu'elle ose employer un tel terme pour se référer à lui ! Bien qu'il ne doutait évidemment pas du le fait qu'il soit canon. Sûrement que les filles arrivaient à tout éclipser dès qu'il s'agissait de fringues… Mais quel sentiment étrange, tout de même ! Comment faisait cette fille pour le désarçonner TOUJOURS ? Ca ne manquait pas ! Il n'arrivait même plus à retenir une moue incrédule, c'était à s'en arracher ses cheveux platine !

Hermione, elle, trouvait Malefoy vraiment beau, là. Ce moment si bizarre partagé à deux était plus que révélateur ! Il avait un beau corps musclé juste comme il le fallait (qu'elle avait déjà deviné lorsqu'ils dormaient mais le voir ainsi clairement était flashant !). Elle le haïssait toujours, évidemment, mais elle (contrairement à lui) avouait qu'il était attirant et qu'il méritait bien son titre de prince de Serpentard !

- On met les tenues de soirée maintenant !, dit-elle tout en rentrant dans sa cabine.

Ils rentrèrent se préparer, et Drago ayant fini depuis quelques minutes se fit entendre (encore).

- Granger, ça va te prendre encore longtemps ?

- J'arrive pas à refermer la tirette, deux secondes !

- Ca fait déjà dix minutes que j'attends je te signale.

- Peut-être mais je ne compte pas être victime de ce cliché si classique qui se trouve dans TOUS les films ! Alors patience !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Rien, dans le monde moldu ils ont l'habitude de mettre le remonté de tirette dans le dos comme scène romantique et cruciale justement parce que c'est difficile à remonter pour celle qui la porte, mais je ne compte pas être victime de ce genre de choses !

- Mais tu t'en fou moi j'en savais rien, si tu m'avais demandé j'aurais rien comprit, soupira-t-il résigné.

- Non, tu comprendrais si tu voyais, ca aurait fait aguicheuse, un comble !

- SOIT, maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais donc tu peux sortir sans souci, je te referme cette tirette et aucun malentendu possible, d'accord ? On va rater notre train sinon.

- Pfffff…, fit-elle désespérée sans sortir.

Ah non ! Au secour ! Malefoy n'allait tout de même pas lui remonter sa tirette ? Noooon… Que quelqu'un m'aide !, pensa-t-elle au fond du gouffre. Pas Malefoy ! Pas Malefoy !

- Granger soit tu sors soit je rentre, au choix ! Et tu sais que niveau force je gagne.

- On s'en fou de la force, j'suis sûre que je peux y arriver toute seule !

- Très bien, je rentre alors.

Il rentra sans gêne dans la cabine, envoyant balader le rideau au passage (en même temps il savait que sa robe était déjà mise donc ce n'était pas vraiment impertinent…, essaya-t-il de se convaincre !).

Elle sursauta en le voyant rentrer ainsi et le fixa par le miroir d'un air outré.

- Sors de ma cabine !

- Pas tant que j'aurais pas refermé cette tirette, sinon on y est encore dans trois siècles et j'en ai marre de l'essayage moldu !

- Malefoy, sors !

- Arrête de me demander de sortir parce que je bougerai pas, dis-moi plutôt où est la tirette !

Il n'avait pas cessé de regarder le miroir jusque là, du coup il n'avait pas encore jeté un coup d'œil à son dos… Ni à son devant, trop concentré dans leur prise de bec à leur habitude.

- Ben… En plein dans le dos…, fit-elle avec un ton qui signifiait « tu peux m'expliquer comment ça se fait que t'as raté un truc pareil ? ».

Il déplaça donc son regard d'un coup vers son dos comme s'il n'allait rien voir de spécial du tout (à croire que ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit de derrière le rideau était rentré par une oreille et ressortit par l'autre !… ou pas rentré du tout, au choix).

Mais, dès que son regard se posa sur son dos, alors qu'il était en mouvement, il s'immobilisa. Il comprit alors pourquoi la tirette était difficile à fermer… Elle descendait jusqu'au bas du dos, dévoilant tout le dos nu d'Hermione, laissant voir sa peau, ses formes, sans aucun tissu de protection… (Tissu de protection !... quel drôle ce Malefoy, il a de ces pensées des fois !)

Il resta quelques trois secondes immobile à contempler cette vue (qu'il se serait damné de trouver magnifique) avant qu'Hermione se décide à l'interpeller, très gênée à nouveau (et aussi énervée qu'il ne l'ait pas prise plus au sérieux).

- Tu… je peux la remonter toute seule, je t'assure !

- Non non, c'est bon je vais le faire, fit-il en se réveillant et remontant distraitement le regard vers le miroir dans lequel il croisa ses yeux marrons.

Il fut gêné de les croiser sans comprendre pourquoi (un Malefoy n'est gêné devant rien !) et les rabaissa donc aussitôt vers le dos tout en faisant un pas pour pouvoir refermer la tirette convenablement.

Il avança doucement les mains vers cette robe,… cette tirette,… Granger, (trouble psychologique garantit !) tout en se disant qu'elle terminait décidemment bien bas, presque à la naissance de ses fesses, et qu'il devrait être très précautionneux pour ne rien toucher (par erreur bien sûr, il ne l'aurait jamais fait de lui-même !).

Il attrapa la tirette et un pan de la robe tout en prenant l'endroit le plus neutre possible, et ne put empêcher sa main d'effleurer le dos d'Hermione… qui en eut la chair de poule.

Ce contact avait été électrique… grisant. Surement à cause du fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux concentrés sur ce seul et unique mouvement, priant pour que ce soit un cauchemar, mais le fait est que le contact était électrique et que c'était à punir… Merlin !

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'allait pas réussir à la monter sans frôler le dos de la jeune fille et face à cette sensation qui venait de l'envahir il jugea que c'était son enfer personnel déclaré. En plus, il ne pouvait pas la blâmer vu que c'était lui qui avait insisté et elle l'avait prévenu ! Salazar le mettait à l'épreuve pour savoir jusqu'à quel point sa Serpentardité allait, sans aucun doute ! Pourquoi le tenter avec une sang-de-bourbe si sensuelle, sinon ?

Il fit donc doucement glisser la tirette (sans savoir que s'il l'aurait fait d'un coup ça aurait été beaucoup moins sensuel et éprouvant ! Mais bon, Hermione n'avait pas la tête à s'en rendre compte et encore moins à le prévenir… disons qu'elle était à des lunes de là !) tout en effleurant le dos d'Hermione qui se cambrait presque (imperceptiblement) à chaque frôlement (ce qui ne lui passa pas inaperçu évidemment, trop concentré dessus pour manquer la moindre réaction).

Ca ne faisait que compliquer sa situation… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout son corps se tendait comme un aimant vers la jeune fille ni pourquoi il perdait un peu ses esprits, mais il se dit qu'il comprenait pourquoi cette scène était dans les scènes cruciales des films romantiques. Sauf qu'eux se détestaient, et que ça ne collait pas avec l'envie qu'il avait de caresser ce dos, ces hanches si harmonieuses... Alors, poubelle !

Bon ok, c'était un mec et il avait des désirs sexuels inassouvis depuis déjà deux semaines et demi… et surtout qu'un mec est une sorte d'animal face à la « viande fraiche »… Surtout un mec comme lui, qui avait d'habitude une fille à disposition toutes les nuits (différentes qui plus est...) ! Et c'était exactement ce qui lui arrivait. Salazar… Enfin, tout du moins il avait mis le doigt sur son problème !

Hermione le regardait par le reflet du miroir, et inspectait ses moindres réactions. Il était concentré et faisait des mouvements lents et posés… Et elle se mit à rire intérieurement. Qui aurait cru que cette scène lui serait arrivée avec Malefoy ? La poisse !

... Et en même temps, elle n'aurait pas pensé se plaindre de ce contact ! En plus en costard il était… divin serait le mot, si ce n'est qu'il était du côté du lord noir ! Elle ne put tout de même pas se retenir de parler lorsqu'il arrivait à la moitié de la tirette, sentant la gêne lui remonter trop à la tête.

- J'aurais jamais cru que ça me serait arrivé avec toi !, dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux qu'elle ne put pas retenir.

Pour toute réponse il décrocha son regard de la tirette (jusque là hypnotisé) pour le fixer dans le miroir à ses yeux marron déjà gênés et y plonger, sans répondre (en même temps que voulait-elle qu'il lui réponde ? « Moi non plus »… Ou encore « Prochaine fois je ferai une exception sur ce qui est de t'écouter !...Mais seulement lorsqu'il s'agit de choses moldues »…). Elle se sentit encore plus gênée et il le vit dans ses yeux, toujours sans rien faire, comme hors contexte, déconnecté de la réalité (trop dure pour lui ! Ahah).

- Euhm… Si tu veux je peux finir, dit-elle embarrassée au miroir…

- Non, je vais le faire…, lui dit-il sans la lâcher du regard avec la voix un peu comme desséchée.

- … Okay…, dit-elle sans savoir quoi répondre d'autre, mal à l'aise face à son regard inquisiteur, pesant.

Il la regarda dans les yeux encore quelques trois secondes avant de replonger son regard sur la tirette. Il la prit et acheva la fin du parcours avec plus d'aisance qu'il n'avait commencé (le retour à la réalité lui avait fait le plus grand bien) et il s'approcha d'un pas encore pour remonter ses bretelles (sensuellement, tellement qu'elle faillit flancher… en tout cas elle frissonna, ce qui est pour le moins logique !) pour finir de remonter sa tirette.

Oui, peut-être que la réalité l'aidait à se ressaisir mais elle ne l'aidait pas à garder les sensations qu'il ressentait indéterminées. Tout son corps était bien éveillé à présent. Il finit de remonter la tirette et resta là, derrière (et si proche !) de son corps, le visage baissé vers ses épaules nues, son cou gracieux et leur proximité qui le narguait ouvertement, sa main à présent déposée juste au dessus de la tirette, c'est-à-dire mi-épaule mi-cou, sur sa peau nue…

Elle ne put décoller son regard du miroir. Pourquoi buggait-t-il ainsi ? Il avait sa main sur son épaule, et la décharge continue qu'elle produisait n'était guère rassurante… Et il était beaucoup trop beau ainsi, c'était le diable, elle se devait de réagir ! Mais, pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? Lui, était totalement dérouté.

Il souffla de façon plus accentuée tout en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils, et Hermione sut qu'elle devait agir.

- Je…, dit-elle en se retournant.

Elle se retrouva très proche de lui vu qu'il était très proche de son dos également, et il fut surprit de la voir se retourner mais sans réaction toujours, comme assommé par les évènements (et surtout impassible : Malefoy forever !).

- Je pense qu'on devrait sortir de la cabine…, finit-elle en un souffle presque inaudible.

Il opina.

- Oui… je sors.

Il fit demi-tour et quitta la cabine, laissant Hermione là, totalement désemparée. Elle sortit à son tour pour se retrouver assez proche de lui encore mais à distance beaucoup plus acceptable que quelques secondes auparavant. Elle voulait en finir au plus vite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la robe ? Vu que tu as eu loisir de la voir assez longtemps…

- Magnifique, souffla-t-il.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout ça s'était produit. Pourquoi c'était avec Granger qu'il devait faire tout ça ? Même Pansy aurait été un cadeau de Salazar comparé à CA ! C'était injuste ! Et aussi, qu'elle soit aussi bien moulée était injuste. Elle était sang-de-bourbe, elle devrait être immondément moche.

Elle resta scotchée par cette réponse qui confirmait le fait qu'il n'était pas dans ses baskets depuis qu'elle l'avait fait attendre essayant de fermer sa tirette elle-même !

- Merci… Pareil pour toi…, fit-elle faiblement en le montrant de la tête. On a plus besoin d'essayer le reste, je crois que tout nous ira, à la réflexion, termina-t-elle en filant dans sa cabine pour couper court à toute cette situation trop étrange à son goût.

Il resta là un moment, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits et se fustigeant chaque fois un peu plus. Granger, bordel ! C'était Granger ! Il était vraiment en manque ! Il fallait qu'il se tape quelqu'un vite fait ! Même une moldue inconnue à la réflexion, n'importe quoi pourvu que tout ce cirque avec Granger cesse ! Et il lui trouverait un beau mec aussi, car elle aussi était en manque de son rouquin… bon okay elle était en couple mais et alors ? La serpillère n'en saurait jamais rien !

Il se refusa de repenser au dos d'Hermione, s'habilla et sortit. Elle était déjà en train de ranger ses habits dans un sac, avec un petit ensemble jeans-tee cool mais charmant. Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder et lui dit le plus simplement du monde :

- Tiens, je t'ai prit un sac pour tes affaires. C'est les plus grands que j'ai trouvé.

Puis, elle replongea la tête dans son propre sac, pour y entasser ses habits. Il fut surpris qu'elle arrive à se vider l'esprit aussi vite (et elle aussi d'ailleurs !) mais entreprit de ranger les habits dans le sac également.

Hermione de son côté s'était dit que tout ceci n'était que fatigue et manque également. Elle avait tourné la page, décidant que ça tenait plus du rêve (voir cauchemar) que de la réalité et s'était attelée à se vider le crâne avant qu'il sorte.

Il avait mit un bel ensemble qui faisait ressortir ses yeux gris, et elle se contenta de lui dire deux phrases basiques d'un ton neutre sans plonger dans les détails, au risque de déraper. Il semblait s'être ressaisit aussi, ce qui la soulageait amplement.

- Bon, on y va ?

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre à l'affirmative lorsque la lumière (la vrai) s'alluma, et des voix s'élevèrent du devant du magasin.

- D'où sort ce lustre ? Je n'ai demandé à personne de placer un lustre !

- Je n'en sais rien madame, je dis juste que j'ai vu deux personnes rentrer ici il y a un peu plus d'une heure.

- Comment se fait-il que l'on ne voit pas la lumière de dehors, enfin ? Et l'alarme ? Allons voir les caméras, elles ont peut-être enregistré quelque chose !

- On a oublié les caméras !, s'écria Hermione affolée.

- On a lancé un sort d'invisibilité, tout beigne !

Tandis qu'elle restait plantée là, totalement stupéfixée, Drago l'empoigna et la jeta dans une cabine d'essayage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je nous cache ! Elle venait par ici ! Attends moi, je vais chercher les deux sacs ils sont restés dehors. On va transplaner.

- Quoi ? Non attends elle est trop proche d'ici, elle va te trouver !

- On lui jettera un sort d'oubliettes.

Elle le retint par le bras (dans la mini cabine, les mouvements étaient peu contrôlés mais même s'ils le remarquaient le stress éclipsait la gêne !).

- Il ne faut pas qu'elle te voie ! Si c'était le cas elle appellerait la police ! Fais attention !, le supplia-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement et la fixa.

- Je ne me ferai pas prendre, attends-moi là.

Il partit, et revint avec les deux sacs.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait leur lancer des Oubliettes quand même ?, s'informa-t-il.

- Si mais bon, on n'a plus le temps, et si l'un d'eux est au téléphone avec la police ? Ce serait beaucoup trop risqué, autant partir tout de suite. Peut-être faire disparaître le lustre…

- Oui, ça c'est sûr.

Il fit disparaître le lustre, et prononça les formules qui annulaient le sort d'invisibilité et d'insonorisation.

- Allons-y, dit-il à peine eut-il finit.

- Tu es sûr que tu sais transplaner ?

- Bien sûr Granger, tu me prends pour qui ?

- Si ça foire on peut être démembrés !

- Je sais transplaner, t'inquiètes pas pour ça, tiens plutôt ton sac et donne moi la main.

Elle s'exécuta, essayant de rendre ce geste le plus naturel qui soit et ils transplanèrent.

…

- …Où nous as-tu transplanés ?

- Dans les toilettes de la gare, je me suis dit que la gare elle-même ça n'aurait pas été assez discret.

- Bien vu !, fit-elle admirative.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Granger ?

- Venant de toi n'importe quoi ! Maintenant dépêchons-nous on risque de rater le train !

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**NIAAAARK :D**

**Avis ? Avis ? Avis ? **

**M'oubliez pas ! :D**

**Bisous j'vous aiiime !**


	15. Présentations

_Coucou le monde!_

_Tout d'abord un tout grand merci à **draco'swife14** ! :D Tu m'as laissé une review à quasi tous les chapitres xDD Si t'étais en face de moi t'aurais un big hug extatique :D Mdrr_

_Puis bah, merci à toutes les constantes en général pour la hausse de reviews :D Ca m'a fait plaisir de savoir que vous étiez toujours là XD Muahahah, lool :D_

_J'espère que ce chapitre fera votre bonheur ^^ Moi en tout cas, je l'adore :D_

_Faites moi savoir votre avis ;) :D_

_Bisouu, _

_Mackk._

_Ps: J'ai oublié un détail! Un grand hommage à Michael Jackson :( (L) mort... Moi personnellement j'en reviens pas, et dire que je l'ai jamais vu en concert ! :'( J'vais pleurer. Enfin soit :p RIP MJ... T'es un génie. (L) *Ecoute Billie Jean en silence*_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**15. Présentations**

Ils coururent dans la gare comme des déjantés et arrivèrent sur le quai pile en même temps que le train. Un coup de bol à coup sûr, à tous les coups c'était un coup de Merlin ! (oui, l'auteur se prend un délire toute seule… snif !).

Le trajet durait deux heures, mais il passa relativement vite car ils passèrent leur temps à se chamailler et Hermione à essayer de calmer le Serpentard face aux moldus, aux cris des bébés, aux gens et leur musique toujours trop forte, etc... Pas évident ! Mais bon, deux heures ça défile ! A la fin du trajet cependant, Hermione se rendit compte d'un détail crucial.

- Oh ! Malefoy ! On n'a pas d'argent pour l'avion !

- Tu veux dire que TU n'as pas d'argent pour l'avion.

- Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire !

- C'est normal, t'es pauvre.

- Okay, j'aurai des dettes envers toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie mais… Tu peux m'avancer, toi qui a pris ton coffre fort dans son entièreté ?

- De toute façon c'est à l'homme de payer Granger, je ne t'aurais pas laissée débourser une noise. Tu es peut-être sang-de-bourbe, mais je suis gentleman ! Mais bon, si tu veux avoir des dettes envers moi j'avoue que de mon côté ça ne me pose pas trop de problèmes… Tu es sûrement beaucoup plus interactive qu'un elfe de maison !

- Tu… m'aurais payé le trajet ? Mais… ça coute une fortune !

- Granger. Je suis RICHE. J'ai tout le fric que je veux, j'en aurai toujours, même si je te paye mille voyages en avion ! C'est une des principales différences entre toi et moi, tu vois.

- Je le savais merci, mais pas à ce point !

- Et bien si, à ce point.

- Tu ne sais même pas combien coute un voyage en avion !

- Combien ? Je t'écoute.

- Euh… Et bien pour aller à Londres, ils doivent couter dans les 150€ chacun ! Et tu as déjà débourser pour le train aussi...

- Waaw, 300€ d'avion. Je reçois cinq fois plus comme argent de poche.

- Tu….. ? !

Hermione ne savait tout simplement rien dire. Et il en parlait si tranquillement ? 1500€ PAR MOIS ? Non seulement ça, mais… Il voulait lui payer son trajet ? Elle se sentait beaucoup trop mal à l'aise ! Et en même temps elle n'avait pas de quoi lui rembourser, elle… Enfin, pas dans l'immédiat tout du moins…!

- A la place de te perdre dans l'extase de ma fortune, vaudrait mieux que tu m'expliques le concept d'« aéroport » si tu ne veux pas que je pète une case une fois là-bas. Apparemment on arrive bientôt.

- Oh, oui. Et bien un aéroport c'est pour les avions ce qu'est la gare pour les trains. C'est de là que partent et arrivent les avions. Il va y avoir beaucoup de moldus, beaucoup de contrôles et… Dis-moi, t'as un passeport au moins ?, fait-elle tout à coup stressée à nouveau.

- Un… Quoi ?

- Ne me dis pas que… Oh non Malefoy je t'en supplie… Si tu n'as pas de passeport on ne peut pas prendre l'avion !

- Génial, on va devoir transplaner !

- On ne peut paaas !

- Arrête un peu d'obéir toujours aux ordres et aux règles ! De toute façon ce n'est pas en disant « Je veux un passeport » qu'il y en a un qui va bêtement apparaître sur…

Un passeport venait d'apparaître sur la tablette du train, face à Drago.

- Eh merde. Y'a des jours où j'aimerais être moins intelligent…, grogna-t-il.

Hermione soupira de dépit pour sa remarque et de soulagement pour la solution !

- Je veux un passeport !, récita-t-elle également.

Même scénario.

- Géniaaaal !, s'exclama-t-elle euphorique. Heureusement qu'on est forts au hasard parce que si on devait attendre que Dumbledore nous explique…!

- Je DETESTE ce vieux, crétin, arriéré, débile, insupportable,…

- Malefoy, c'est bon j'ai comprit.

- Humpf.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'aéroport et Drago devint directement plus nerveux. Les moldus grouillaient de partout, il y en avait dans tous les coins, les files pour acheter les tickets étaient immenses, ils trimballaient tous des ENORMES valises (comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas les rétrécir !), des enfants courraient partout, ils stressaient pour la plupart et ceux en uniformes n'avaient clairement pas l'air sympathiques…!

- Malefoy, reste près de moi ok ?

- Où veux-tu que j'aille, sincèrement ?, railla-t-il.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais si on se perd ici on ne se retrouvera jamais. Viens on va faire la file.

- Tu veux dire… TOUTE cette file ?

- Oui, toute celle-ci. C'est Ryanair, on n'est pas obligés de prendre des tickets à l'avance, et il y a toujours des places libres. C'est la compagnie la moins cher c'est pour ça que c'est la file la plus longue.

- Mais je t'ai dit que j'avais tout le fric qu'il nous fallait ! Je veux du confort !

- L'argent ne changera rien cette fois-ci vu que pour les autres compagnies il faut une réservation, ce que nous n'avons pas ! J'espère juste que cette file avancera vite parce que sinon on va rater l'avion… D'après les écrans il est dans… Une heure et demi ! Oh mais pourquoi on se retrouve toujours à faire une course contre la montre ?, râla-t-elle. Et dire qu'on est à Paris !

Drago ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi une heure et demi n'était pas suffisante, ni pourquoi être à Paris était impressionnant, ni pourquoi les moldus étaient si radins. Il savait qu'ils étaient pauvres, mais de là à acheter des valises pareilles et à aller tous dans la basse classe…! Il y a des moments où il faut savoir se faire plaisir, merde ! (« Dégagez de ma file ! »)

La file finit par passer (trop lentement au gout d'Hermione qui avait les nerfs en pelote en arrivant au guichet). Il leur restait vingt minutes pour être à la porte d'embarquement ! IMPOSSIBLE ! Sauf s'ils avaient pour une fois dans leur VIE de la chance et que la porte d'embarquement était juste celle après les contrôles… Mais vu que la chance ne semblait pas être de leur côté ces derniers temps, c'était mal partit.

- Deux tickets s'il vous plait, fit Hermione dépassée.

- L'avion part dans vingt minutes, vous devriez vous dépêcher…, lui fit savoir l'hôtesse en prenant calmement l'argent que lui tendait Drago.

- Oui ON SAIT c'est pour ça que ce serait sympa d'activer le rythme !, lui rétorqua la Gryffondor avec humeur.

L'hôtesse leva des yeux étonnés et méprisants vers elle alors qu'Hermione la foudroyait du regard. Drago lui chuchota :

- Granger, si moi je ne craque pas je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te permets de…

- T'as aucune idée du bordel que c'est un aéroport, alors ta gueule.

Qui a dit que ça rendait les moldus nerveux, toute cette histoire d'aéroports ? Et encore, eux n'avaient pas le stress du « Est-ce que j'ai pris ma brosse à dents ? » ! (exemple rasoir, oui je sais, mais vous m'avez toutes comprise...!)

- EH ! Tu te calmes !

- Voilà vos tickets, fit l'hôtesse en lui jetant les papiers sur le comptoir sans un regard, interrompant l'insulte cinglante que Drago s'apprêtait à balancer.

- Mer-ci !, siffla Hermione en attrapant les dits tickets et en s'élançant déjà vers les premiers contrôles.

- Granger tu vas freiner et te calmer !

- Malefoy !

Elle s'apprêtait à s'énerver mais il l'attrapa par le bras et la maintint fermement, son regard exigeant clairement des explications et un contrôle de soi immédiat.

Elle soupira.

- Je suis désolée. C'est juste que si on rate ce vol on va devoir attendre vraiment très longtemps, et que cette femme me tapait sur les nerfs ! C'est bon maintenant je suis calme on peut y aller, mais va falloir marcher vite !

- Je suis parfait Granger, j'ai les grandes jambes qui vont avec.

Elle éclata franchement de rire.

- C'est plutôt à une fille de faire ce genre de commentaire, mais bon si tu assumes…

- Je n'ai pas dit des jambes féminines, j'ai dit de grandes jambes ! Sinon j'aurais dit des jambes fines et hautes, harmonieuses et sensuelles, gracieuses et… Euhm pardon, je m'égare.

Hermione le regardait avec un sourcil haussé mais ne chercha pas à comprendre, c'était Malefoy après tout ! Ils passèrent tous les contrôles (et Drago était révolté par autant de sécurité… Franchement, qui s'amusait à créer des problèmes publiques du genre (Hermione lui avait quelque peu raconté) ? Ah ? Ah oui tiens, eux… enfin, les mangemorts, s'entend… SOIT, il était révolté quand même !).

A présent, ils courraient (encore et toujours !) dans l'aéroport, cherchant la porte d'embarquement K57, et Drago faillit en pleurer de dépit… Lui, dans un aéroport, à courir avec des moldus de tous les côtés ! Si son pauvre père le voyait !

Ils finirent par trouver la bonne porte et essayèrent de se calmer un peu. Une fois dans l'avion, ils le parcoururent dans son entièreté sans trouver deux places libres l'une à côté de l'autre… Poisse, quand tu nous tiens !

- Bon, je crois qu'on va devoir s'asseoir sur des sièges séparés, constata Hermione en continuant de scruter le fond de l'appareil.

- QUOI ? Hors de question que je m'asseye à côté d'un moldu !, s'indigna Drago, énervé.

- Si c'est pas un moldu c'est moi, y'a pas meilleure option de toute façon !

- Je préfère encore être avec toi qu'avec un moldu Granger, si tu vois le degré de la situation, alors me fais pas ça parce que je fais exploser ton avion c'est compris ?

- Mais enfin tu crois vraiment que c'est moi qui ai décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas deux places libres l'une à côté de l'autre ? Arrête les gamineries Malefoy !

- Rien à faire je ne m'assoirai pas à côté d'un moldu.

- Mais enfin c'est du pur caprice !

- Et alors ? T'es prévenue Granger.

- T'es vraiment insupportable ! Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? M'asseoir sur tes genoux ? A part ça y'a pas d'autre solution alors plie-toi à la situation et arrête de râler comme un enfant !

- S'il n'y a que ça comme solution ce sera ça, alors t'as intérêt à trouver une _autre_ solution !

- Je ne m'assoirai pas sur tes genoux Malefoy.

- Et bien alors débrouille-toi ! C'est déjà assez horrifiant d'être entassés ainsi avec des moldus ! Plus jamais je ne reprendrai un de ces engins moldus !

- Euh… excusez-moi ?, fit une voix s'élevant à côté d'eux.

Ils avaient eu toute cette discussion à voix basse (criant à voix basse… Je suis sure que vous voyez de quoi je parle !) dans l'avion même, à côté d'autres sièges, mais bon évidemment les gens à côté d'eux les ont entendus. C'était une vieille femme, et elle les regardait avec égalité, ni ras-le-bol ni curiosité. (ouf !) Elle poursuivit :

- Si vous voulez, je peux aller m'installer à côté de quelqu'un qui est seul et ainsi vous pourrez vous asseoir tous les deux ici…?

- Oh c'est vraiment gentil, dit Hermione honteusement gênée, excusez les caprices de… mon copain, fit-elle avec une moue de dégout. Il ne sait pas se tenir c'est inconcevable.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave jeune fille, mais vous n'aviez pas l'air très copains là tout de suite !, blagua-t-elle (les vieux, toujours un sens de l'humour très aiguisé...).

- Ah… C'est que…?... On est en cours de rupture, lâcha-t-elle tout à trac, à court d'arguments.

- Oh, fit la vieille femme sans trop comprendre (elle ne posa pas de question se disant qu'elle n'était plus en mesure de comprendre les jeunes).

Elle se déplaça vers un autre siège tandis qu'Hermione se confondait en excuses. Lorsqu'elle fut totalement installée, Hermione revint vers Drago et s'assit avec une mine réprobatrice.

- Tu aurais pu au moins la remercier !, s'énerva-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle s'assied dans un endroit deux places alors qu'elle est seule !

- Tu vas me dire que tu ne l'aurais pas fait ?

- Je suis moi Granger, ça ne s'explique pas.

- T'es vraiment un gamin Malefoy, avec tes caprices on aurait pu fini agglutinés tous les deux dans un coin et moi sur tes genoux, non mais tu te rends pas compte !

- Fais pas genre ça t'aurait déplu Granger.

- Désolée de t'apprendre que pas tout le monde fantasme sur toi, mais c'est la vie. T'as intérêt à faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour faire bonne impression à mes parents parce que sinon c'est moi qui utiliserai un sort impardonnable !, railla-t-elle.

Il rit, pour toute réponse, vraiment amusé par la phrase de la lionne. Mais oui bien sûr, elle allait lancer un sort impardonnable ! Voir comment elle parlait de quelque chose dont elle ne connaissait rien le faisait rire, oui. Peut-être parce que lui savait exactement ce que ça signifiait réellement… Mais bon il ne s'attarda pas sur sa pensée. Elle soupira et regarda par la fenêtre, rendue.

Hermione pensait… Comment elle allait faire avec Malefoy…? Il allait être chez elle, il connaitrait son intimité, sa maison, ses parents, alors que même Harry et Ron n'y avaient jamais mis les pieds… Et en plus il allait lui faire la vie impossible… Ses parents seraient capables de ne plus la laisser aller à Poudlard, pensant tous les sorciers comme Malefoy. Au secours.

Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais se retenait de toutes ses forces. Après tout, Malefoy l'avait déjà vue pleurer alors que, là encore, Harry et Ron n'avaient jamais été témoins d'une chose pareille. Et après il s'était foutu de sa gueule. Hors de question que ça se reproduise.

Drago avait remarqué après avoir fini de rire qu'elle semblait plus triste qu'énervée et il ne comprenait décidément absolument pas cette fille.

- Granger, on peut savoir ce qui se passe maintenant ?

- Tu t'en foutrais si tu le savais… Non en fait ça te réjouirait même. Alors j'ai pas envie de t'en parler, tu mérites pas qu'on te fasse plaisir après le cinéma que tu viens de faire.

- T'es pas ma mère.

- Ca c'est clair, si je l'étais ça ferait bien longtemps que je t'aurais appris à parler autrement aux gens !

- Soit, je voulais juste te faire parler pour que tu évacues mais vu que mes efforts semblent vains laisse tomber ! Après tout c'est toi qui as réclamé que quelqu'un te soutienne toi !

- Et depuis quand ce que je réclame t'incombe Malefoy ? Depuis quand t'en as quelque chose à faire ? Je sais pas quelle serait ta réaction si tu t'entendais mais la façon dont tu as parlé laissait plus entendre « qu'est-ce que t'as encore sale chieuse tu m'emmerdes ». Ca donne pas envie de répondre.

- Je ne vais pas changer pour toi Granger je suis comme ça ! Alors si tu ne sais pas faire avec je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre. Tu veux pas parler ben parles pas, mais après viens pas me dire que c'est toujours toi qui encourage tout le monde parce que je te crache à la gueule.

Elle laissa passer quelques cinq minutes, plongés tous les deux dans un silence plombé par une atmosphère plus qu'amère, puis soupira et recommença à regarder la fenêtre d'un air triste.

- T'en as rien à faire de ton aspect devant les moldus, contrairement au monde sorcier ou tu essayes au moins la courtoisie. Et je sais que tu ne feras pas d'efforts face à mes parents, vu comme t'es parti. En même temps je ne vois pas pourquoi t'en aurais fait, mais on sait jamais, l'espoir fait vivre… Je sais tu connais pas cette citation, elle est moldue, tu m'en excuseras. Mais si mes parents te voient ainsi, arrogant, cynique, méprisant… et tout ce que tu peux encore être, ils peuvent croire que tous les sorciers sont comme ça et ne plus me laisser retourner à Poudlard, ni n'avoir de lien avec le monde sorcier. Quelle chance pour toi hein ? Vas-y, j'suis déjà prête à t'entendre hurler de joie, tu peux y aller à ton aise. J'étais juste en train de me préparer à ce que ce sera quand on arrivera…

Drago avait écouté les paroles de la rouge et or avec attention… Pas parce qu'elle le méritait, loin de là, mais parce qu'elle lui avait parlé tout en continuant à fixer la fenêtre, et qu'il avait comprit par là qu'elle lui disait réellement ce qu'elle pensait, tout ce qu'elle pensait, sans cacher quoi que ce soit, comme inconsciemment. Ca sortait, c'est tout.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu ce que ses parents seraient capables de faire, il avait eu le cœur serré. Il la détestait, oui, mais il ne voulait pas l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard… Après tout, avec qui il se disputerait si elle n'était pas là ? Ses deux acolytes n'auraient même plus le cœur à blaguer, ou alors ils le tueraient dès son arrivée. Il aurait du se réjouir, mais non. Il se sentit nul, en fait. Et, exactement comme elle lui avait dit gamin.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu rigoles pas ?, le sortit-elle de ses pensées en tournant la tête vers lui cette fois.

- Ca me donne pas envie de rire, répondit-il calmement et tout aussi étonné qu'elle.

Elle haussa les sourcils de surprise et se retourna encore un peu plus vers lui, pour le dévisager en attente de précision. Evidemment il ne lui en donna pas et se retourna pour être totalement face au siège d'en face, histoire qu'elle comprenne bien qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

Elle resta frustrée de ne pas avoir plus de renseignements, mais tout de même plus tranquille. Il lui avait dit clairement que ça ne l'extasiait pas, même si c'était pas dit avec les mots exacts. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire, ce qu'il allait faire ou ce qu'il pensait mais bon, le fait qu'il n'ait pas ri était déjà quelque chose.

En plein dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas pensé à prévenir Drago du décollage ni rien... Et, malheureusement pour elle, ils étaient déjà sur la ligne droite ! L'avion accéléra d'un coup, et Drago poussa un « ARRGH ? » en sursautant. Elle se retourna vers lui et voyant son air prêt à faire n'importe quel désastre elle tâcha d'essayer de lui expliquer sans éclater de rire !

- Malefoy ! T'inquiètes pas c'est normal ! J'ai oublié de te prévenir !

- CA, NORMAL ? Granger qu'est-ce qu'il se passe par Salazar ?

- L'avion prend son élan pour décoller !

- Dé… DECOLLER ?

- Je t'ai dit que c'était volant !

- Cette chose, cet engin va VOLER ? ON VEUT MA MORT !

- Mais enfin calme-toi tu vas alerter les hôtesses de l'air !

- Normal, elles doivent arrêter ce massacre ! Cette chose ne saura jamais voler on va se tuer !

- Malefoy, c'est de la PHYSIQUE, l'avion est programmé pour voler, il ne va pas se cracher je te le promets !, dit-elle espérant ne pas être victimes d'un crash (manquerait plus que Malefoy ait raison les dernières minutes de sa vie !).

- Mais c'est HORRIBLE !, continua-t-il désespéré.

Il se cramponnait aux accoudoirs et elle roula des yeux de dépit en remarquant qu'elle allait devoir agir avec lui comme avec un gosse de 5. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, la prenant fermement. Il tourna la tête vers elle, choqué.

- Serre ma main tout ce que tu veux, je pourrai encore la réparer après (!), mais ne te fais pas remarquer ! Je te JURE que cet avion ne se crachera pas.

Il la regardait toujours intensément, la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, et cet air de peur folie révolte incertitude… Elle aurait du se rappeler de lui expliquer le décollage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser « Le pauvre, ça doit être vraiment stressant… »…

- Granger, si je serre ta main tu ne la récupèreras plus !, railla-t-il.

- Ecoute je le mérite d'un côté, j'ai oublié de te raconter le DECOLLAGE… Un truc si basique ! J'te donne l'opportunité de me faire mal, profite allé !

Il fut choqué de ses dires. Mais…? Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal ! La clacher oui bien sûr comme toujours, l'emmerder forcément, l'insulter logiquement, mais lui faire mal…? Pourquoi elle voulait qu'il lui fasse mal ? Il en était à la de ses pensées perdues lorsque l'avion finit par décoller.

- Guuuh !, fit-il en regardant ses pieds (comme si il allait voir quelque chose, franchement !).

- Ca y est, on a décollé, lui expliqua-t-elle calmement. Maintenant on va monter jusqu'à trouver la position stable et puis tu ne ressentiras plus rien.

- Comment ça plus rien !

- Je veux dire que ce ne sera pas stressant, ta poitrine va arrêter d'être comme « compressée », t'auras l'impression d'être dans une voiture.

- C'est quoi une voiture ?

- Un taxi.

- Oh.

- Ca va mieux ?, demanda-t-elle sa main toujours dans celle du Serpentard, exerçant une petite pression pour marquer son soutient.

- Je vois mal comment !, railla-t-il regardant tout de même leurs mains.

- Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais me la dégommer.

- Quoi ?

- Ma main.

- Mais pourquoi tu tiens à ce que je te brise la main ?

- Je ne sais pas, en fait je cherche à comprendre pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Ca doit être que je commence à m'habituer à te tenir la main !, railla-t-il. On se déteste, j'ai jamais dit que je voulais être VIOLENT pour autant. Moi j'aime la souffrance psychologique, lui dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

- Tiens, je l'avais pourtant jamais remarqué !, railla-t-elle.

- Jeunes gens ?, les interpella une hôtesse.

Ils sursautèrent, pris au dépourvu et chacun reprit sa main nerveusement (« comme pris la main dans le sac »).

- Oui ?, fit Hermione toujours un peu nerveuse.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? A manger ?

Hermione vit Drago regarder la femme comme si elle était alien. Il finit par parler.

- Est-ce que vous avez du jus de ci…

- De pomme ?, le coupa Hermione avec un sourire.

Il se retourna vers elle avec un regard noir mais voyant son air de « shht ! » il se tut (momentanément !). Il allait lui demander du jus de citrouille ! Ah bah bravo, ils auraient eu l'air fin !

- Oui nous avons cela. Vous en voulez deux ?

- Non, personnellement je prendrai un coca light, fit Hermione désabusée.

- Un quoi ?, demanda Drago réprobateur à nouveau (choses moldues ! Beurk !).

Hermione sourit malicieuse.

- Deux cocas lights !, demanda-t-elle à l'hôtesse.

Cette dernière s'exécuta, ne voyant pas d'objection de la part du jeune blond qui fixait toujours Hermione. Après un « merci ! » enjoué, elle daigne regarder le blond et lui donner les explications qu'il exige !

- Okay alors je t'explique avant que tu ne m'agresses injustement ! Chez les moldus le jus de citrouille n'existe pas donc j'ai du nous sauver la mise, et du coca light c'est une boisson moldue que je veux que tu goûtes.

- Mais je m'en fiche de ce que tu veux, j'ai le droit de choisir ce que je veux boire !

- Goûte-moi ça et arrête de faire ton compliqué !

- Non mais !

- ALLE FAIS-MOI PLAISIR !, s'énerva-t-elle.

- C'est encore moins convainquant ! Et ça a un double sens assez dérangeant…

_Quoi que…_, pensa-t-il amusé.

- Euh OU PAS. Bon écoute tu goûtes si tu veux, sinon tu te débrouilles, après tout je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m'intéresse.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse ?, s'enquit-il moqueur.

- Ta gueule…, soupire-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Ma gueule intéresse tout le monde.

- Oh Merlin… Ecoute Malefoy autant te taire ça vaut mieux ! Quoi que si ça peut t'aider à parler moins face à mes parents, j'suis prenante…

Elle tourna le visage vers la fenêtre, pour plonger dans le rêve de ces nuages, le bleu du ciel et le soleil au loin. Elle s'endormit alors, épuisée de tout ce qui s'était passé. Le voyage durait 2h00, elle avait le temps.

Drago, lui, réfléchissait. Il voulait toujours de la haine et rien d'autre mais apparemment depuis qu'ils se parlaient pour autre chose que s'insulter (même pour ne serait-ce que se mettre d'accord sur un plan, par exemple) c'était devenu vraiment très difficile. Et puis, même étant Malefoy, il n'avait pas envie de passer son temps à montrer les crocs.

Puis, il se remémora la conversation précédant le décollage. Ses parents... Elle avait l'air de vraiment stresser... Etaient-ils vraiment capables de lui interdire tout rapport avec le monde magique...?

Il décida finalement de se porter en vrai gentleman face à ses parents, et avec elle et bien ça continuerait comme toujours, des prises de becs mais ils pourraient aussi parler tout en se proférant des injures, histoire de pas tomber dans la solitude poussée (il était hors de question d'aller faire papote à un moldu !). Genre la faire chier. Ouais, ça, c'était bien quelque chose qu'il adorait !

Lorsqu'il pensa à ça, il sourit dans le vide. Qu'est-ce qu'il adorait la faire chier, la voir s'énerver tout en pouvant garder toute son impassibilité comme toujours. Ah !

Il avait tourné la tête pour la regarder et avait remarqué qu'elle dormait… Elle semblait si vulnérable, ainsi. En fait, elle était vulnérable et elle le cachait toujours, s'avoua-t-il. Depuis le début elle encaissait tout. Mais tant pis pour elle après tout, elle n'avait qu'à pas se cacher sous une fausse carapace !

Bon, lui aussi le faisait mais lui gérait ça très bien ! (mis à part quelques délits intérieurs tels que « que de la haine ! » « je suis en manque » « pourquoi j'ai envie de la protéger ? » « J'ai envie de la frapper ! »… etc.!).

Il avait passé tout le reste du voyage à la regarder dormir (ça l'apaisait) et à se préparer à parler à ses parents comme à des gens… non, même pas à des sorciers en fait, parce qu'il était toujours froid et méprisant… Comme s'il était acteur et qu'il était le plus poli possible. Hum.

Ca lui fallut beaucoup de préparation (il n'avait jamais fait ça, même avec sa grand-mère… C'était un grand pas !) mais il y parvint, et même, en fin de compte, beaucoup plus facilement que ce qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il devait feindre être quelqu'un d'humain, ce serait son défi à lui. « accepté », se dit-il pour lui-même. Le plus difficile serait quand même de sourire !

A cinq minutes de la destination, il se décida à la réveiller (tout en étant très mal à l'aise… C'était encore trop intime bon sang d'bon soir ! Mais il n'avait pas le choix, tout comme à chaque fois après tout. Rah, quel merdier je vous jure !). Il le fit cependant avec douceur (ce qui l'étonna lui-même… Lui, doux ? Pfah !).

- Granger…, fit-il en posant une main sur son bras. On arrive.

- Mmmmh…?

- On arrive.

Elle ouvrit les yeux dans un geste qui parut lui couter tous les efforts de la terre.

- C'est pas vrai, fit-elle avec une voix encore endormie, j'ai dormi tout le trajet ?

- Oui.

- Oh je suis désolée.

- …? Pourquoi ?

- T'as du t'ennuyer pendant tout ce temps.

Il la regarda comme si elle venait de mars, puis se dit que c'était parce qu'elle était encore à moitié endormie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en foutait qu'il s'emmerde ou pas ? En plus elle demandait pardon, quelle folle !

Ils enfilèrent tous les deux leurs vestes et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait toujours l'air un peu endormie et surtout un peu perdue, il sourit.

- Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix d'enfant gênée (très mignonne, ne put-il s'empêcher de constater !).

- Je me demandais ce que deviendrait la grande Hermione Granger si des partisans de Grindelwald arrivaient maintenant, dit-il en éclatant de rire. Y'a fort à parier qu'elle confondrait sa baguette avec sa brosse à dents !, fit-il tout en riant de sa propre blague à s'en écarteler la mâchoire.

Elle sourit tout en lui faisant une tape sur le torse.

- Arrête de te moquer j'suis endormie !, rit-elle.

Il rit aussi, et aucun des deux ne se rendit compte que de un, ils blaguaient, de deux, elle aurait pu se dire qu'il n'aurait pas eu de quoi arrêter de se moquer d'elle et de trois lui aurait du penser à répondre. Mais c'était un moment sympa et ils passèrent tous les deux outre les injures pendant cinq minutes. Remarquable !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à tes parents Granger ?, demanda Drago alors qu'ils descendaient silencieusement les marches vers la sortie.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben oui, ils savent que tu sors avec Weasmoche ?

- Je vois pas ce que ça vient faire là dedans, s'agaça-t-elle.

- OK, soupira-t-il, je vais te rafraichir la mémoire en te donnant comme excuse le fait que t'es peut-être encore endormie et donc de mauvaise humeur, railla-t-il. S'ils savent que tu sors avec la serpillère on peut pas leur servir le mythe comme quoi on sort ensemble, mais je me demandais s'il fallait le faire avec eux aussi ?

- Hein ? Mais non enfin !, fit-elle en s'arrêtant comme s'il venait de lui infliger un arrêt cardiaque. Manquerait plus que ça, si tu les insultes et qu'ils croient que t'es mon petit ami ils ne me laisseront plus jamais rien faire de ma vie ! PIRE ! Ils m'enfermeraient dans un couvent ! Oh non ! On leur racontera la vrai histoire, ce sont mes parents ils ne nous balanceront pas !

Il passa outre le fait qu'elle insinue qu'il les insulterait, se disant qu'il se réjouissait de voir sa tête au moment des présentations, et essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur le fait qu'elle dise qu'ils ne l'accepteraient jamais comme petit ami pour elle. Il était le petit ami idéal pour tout le monde, par Salazar !

- Dire qu'on va débarquer chez eux sans prévenir…, fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Et quoi ? C'est chez toi quand même tu sais !

- Oui mais… je sais pas. Je ne vis plus là-bas à proprement parler… J'aurai du au moins les appeler depuis la Belgique lorsqu'on a su qu'on devait aller chez eux ! Je n'y ai absolument pas pensé.

- Surement que messire Dumby l'aura fait.

- Espérons-le… Pff, en plus ils auraient pu venir nous chercher. Là on va devoir reprendre un taxi, fit-elle avec une réticence plus que palpable.

- C'est pas l'argent qui manque, fit Drago en balayant la peur de la Gryffondor.

- C'est pas l'argent qui cloche.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses mais ça sert à quelque chose d'avoir l'air terrifiant, fit-il en lui faisant un sourire moqueur et en bombant le torse exagérément pour lui faire comprendre qu'il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère.

Une façon à lui de lui dire « je suis là moi, ça va aller ». Elle apprécia le geste (elle commençait à comprendre le langage codé malefoyien ! Dinnngue !) et lui sourit d'un regard entendu.

- Short Street, s'il vous plait, fit-elle en grimpant dans le taxi.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre (et bien oui quoi, tous les taxis ne sont pas pervers !) et ils arrivèrent devant la porte de sa maison. Sachant ce qui les attendait, c'était assez impressionnant.

Drago en voyant son entrée et sa maison, se dit qu'elle n'était franchement pas si petite que ça. Il s'était toujours dit sang-de-bourbe= pauvre, mais là en fait elle avait l'air d'être dans une position assez aisée…!

- Bon, fit-elle en soufflant.

On voyait qu'elle était stressée (à mort) et Drago se plaça face à elle et planta ses océans gris dans ses yeux miel.

- Si tu as l'air stressée tout va foirer, dit-il. Ils vont forcément être plus attentifs à tous nos faits et gestes, alors tâche de te calmer. Cette maison c'est chez toi, tu rentres chez toi, tu revois tes parents que t'as pas vu un certain temps, t'es contente de les voir, tu me présentes, tu résumes la situation, tu me montres la maison en m'indiquant où je dois m'installer puis je m'y enferme et tu vas leur expliquer tout ce que tu veux en détails sans plus aucune raison d'être stressée comme ça. Ok ?

Il avait parlé très méthodiquement, comme un plan établi avec ses stratagèmes, et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Ainsi, c'était plus facile pour elle de jouer le jeu, ça sonnait moins réel, et puis il avait tout prévu. Elle lui sourit.

- Okay.

Il opina et se dégagea de son chemin, se plaçant derrière elle en signe de feu vert. Elle s'avança vers la porte, et sonna. Elle semblait déterminée à présent, et il fut fière que ce soit grâce à lui...! Il se trouvait merveilleux, gérateur, parfait, et il allait en mettre plein la vue à tous les Granger's d'un coup ! Yataaaah !

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme pas si âgée que ça, apprêtée et avec une certaine classe, qui les regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Salut maman !, fit Hermione en lui sautant dans les bras et l'enlaçant avec amour.

Drago eut un sourire à cette vue et en même temps un pincement au cœur. Le jour où lui prendrait sa mère dans ses bras elle lui foutrait une gifle monumentale !

- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- C'est long à expliquer, je raconterai tout à l'intérieur ! Oh, et je te présentes Drago, il devra loger ici quelques temps... Ca aussi je te l'expliquerai, promis !

Elle dit ça avec un sourire (tout en trouvant que ça sonnait étonnement étrange de dire « Drago » et non Malefoy. Ca ne lui était encore jamais arrivé auparavant ! (de devoir prononcer son prénom, s'entend !).

- Enchanté, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur tout en lui tendant la main.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire alluciné (mais tout de même discret) au visage. Il la regarda avec son même air charmeur et un sourire en coin. Elle haussa les sourcils, comme pour dire « eh bin ! » et il rit légèrement (essayant de masquer ça en « opinant ») puis se retourna à nouveau vers Mme Granger. C'était un moment très complice, et non plus moqueur, sarcastique ou haineux. Juste complice, comme s'ils partageaient un secret qu'ils étaient les seuls à connaitre... C'était sympa !

- Enchantée, fit Granger-mère avec les sourcils rejoignant son front.

Elle s'écarta pour les laisser passer et Hermione entra la première avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle avait une telle envie de sauter dans les bras de Drago et de lui crier un 'merci' aux anges que ça lui en faisait carrément peur ! Elle avait été charmée par son regard inquisiteur, son sourire complice, son air entendu, le fait qu'elle voit qu'il était disposé à être le sorcier parfait pendant ces quelques temps. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de ça pour elle… En réalité, ils s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre tout en continuant à s'insulter et à se détester… Oui, ils se détestaient mais s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'autre ils en seraient tristes, ils étaient devenus protecteurs (quelle situation biscornue, par Merlin !).

- Luke !, appela la mère. Mione est là !

- QUOI ?, entendit-on une voix masculine s'écrier, avant d'entendre des pas dévaler les escaliers.

Là, un homme moustachu, fin et en costume cravate apparut.

- MIONE ?, fit-il en un sourire aussi immense qu'il aurait pu avaler la maison !

Hermione rayonnait aussi. Il dévala le reste d'escaliers qui lui restait et enlaça si fort sa fille qu'elle faillit étouffer. Drago se dit à ce moment là encore qu'il l'enviait… L'amour qu'ils lui portaient était si expansif… Lui, savait que ses parents le chérissaient mais ils ne le lui auraient jamais montré aussi clairement.

- Salut papa !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et… Oh, bonjour ?, fit-il en remarquant Drago.

- Ah oui ! Désolée, papa, voici Drago, Drago, mon père Luke.

- Monsieur Granger, fit Drago avec le même sourire tout en lui tendant la main.

Le père Granger sourit et lui empoigna la main d'un coup sec et joyeux, tout en rajoutant de bon cœur :

- Monsieur Granger ? Bah voyons ! Apelle-moi Luke s'il te plait, ça fait beaucoup trop sérieux « Monsieur Granger » !

Drago laissa paraître (contre son gré) une mine sciée. Lui, habitué à que si on n'appelle pas par « Monsieur » c'est une honte totale ! Bon, en même temps il était forcé de comparer tout à son père, et forcé aussi d'admettre que son père était quelque peu… différent !

Il regarda Hermione tout à fait éberlué et elle lui sourit timidement. Elle était mal à l'aise ? Bon en même temps, il pouvait le comprendre, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi !

- Désolé d'être si direct les enfants, fit Luke, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Ah oui. Euhm, le directeur nous a fait faire un parcours de trois mois, et nous avons rencontré quelques problèmes dont nous nous sommes tirés seuls puis il nous a dit qu'en attendant de nous trouver autre chose à faire il allait nous envoyer des dossiers importants à trier ici parce qu'on ne pouvait pas rentrer à l'école.

- Que c'est étrange, fit Luke.

On voyait que mentalement il mettait ça sur le compte des sorciers et là Drago se sentit obligé de sauver son « espèce » tout de même.

- Disons que le directeur n'est pas quelqu'un que nous pourrions qualifier de normal…!

Il le dit tout de même sur un ton léger et contrôlé pour que ça ne semble pas réprobateur. Granger devait pouvoir revenir à Poudlard !

- Oui, euhm, bon, fit-elle un peu gênée toujours, je vais montrer la maison à… Drago, puis on pourra en parler plus amplement d'accord ? On est fatigués on n'a pas arrêté depuis une semaine ! Un vrai lit ne nous ferait pas de mal !

- Que veux-tu dire par un « vrai » lit, ma chérie ?, s'enquit sa mère inquiète.

- Oh rien de grave, je reviens vite préparez nous quelque chose de bon !, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Tout de suite, lui répondit son père avec le même sourire avant de foncer dans la cuisine.

Elle s'avança vers le salon et lorsqu'ils furent assez loin Drago se permit de commenter.

- Si moi j'osais dire quelque chose comme ça à mon père, lui n'hésiterait pas à me lancer un sort impardonnable !, fit-il incrédule.

- Mais non ?, rit-elle.

- « Préparez-nous quelque chose de bon » ? C'est ce qu'on dit aux domestiques ! Et puis, même pas un « s'il vous plait »… Tes parents sont encore plus expansifs que toi Granger !

- Oui, possible. Mais ici, c'est comme ça ! Y'a pas de hiérarchie… Et n'hésites pas à l'appeler Luke, je sais que ça te choque mais il déteste qu'on l'appelle « Monsieur Granger ».

- Je ne ferai pas de commentaire.

- Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

- Que si je devais comparer nos deux familles j'y serai encore dans mille ans, alors autant observer et assimiler et pas commenter à chaque fois.

Elle le regarda en souriant (pour montrer que ça la faisait marrer).

- Okay alors, fit-elle, voici le salon. Là où ils sont rentrés c'est la cuisine, cette porte ici à droite c'est des toilettes. Viens, on monte !

Il la suivit docile, tout en riant de sa présentation d'hôte. Elle semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise que ce qu'elle ne semblait l'être dans l'avion ! Si c'était lui qui avait réussi ça, il s'en féliciterait à voix haute dès qu'il serait seul !

Ils montèrent les escaliers (chacun avec leurs sacs La Martina) et se retrouvèrent face à un couloir.

- Bon, fit-elle redevenant quelque peu mal à l'aise. Ici, c'est ma chambre, fit-elle en montrant une porte, là, fit-elle en montrant la porte à côté, c'est la chambre d'ami (c'est-à-dire ta chambre), et bon, il y a en face de ma chambre la salle de bain et en face de la tienne la chambre de mes parents.

Il sourit malicieusement tout en se tournant vers elle.

- Et quoi tu ne me présentes pas ta chambre ?

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te présente ma maison, c'est déjà énorme !, rit-elle. Personne n'est jamais venu ici… Je veux dire, de notre monde. Tu verras ma chambre à un autre moment.

- Aha… Un autre moment ?, fit-il tout en la taquinant.

- Je n'aime pas la tournure de la conversation, fit-elle avec un sourire calculateur. T'as envie de me faire chier et je le vois ! Alors, rajouta-t-elle en s'approchant et empoignant la clinche de la chambre d'ami avant de l'ouvrir et de la laisser glisser, voilà ta chambre, installe-toi, moi je vais ranger mes affaires aussi et dans quelques cinq minutes environs ils nous appelleront pour manger.

- Ok, fit-il en rentrant dans sa chambre.

Il ne voulait pas insister sur le fait de connaître sa chambre, il voulait la faire chier rien de plus ! Il préférait se préparer psychologiquement au dîner.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Voilà, pour celles qui avaient lu la première version, oui il y a beaucoup de changements dans ce chapitre... x) Mais j'espère qu'ils vous plaisent...? C'était pour que l'histoire de l'avion devienne plus réaliste :/ **

**Donnez-moi vos avis ! :D Bisous !**


	16. Cohabitation

_**c_Uz** xD Bien sur que non je m'en fout pas de ta vie :D XD Mais bon si j'ai pas de lien pour te répondre évidemment qu'on peut croire le contraire :p (le détail qu'on peut peut-être pas deviner ici c'est que je suis très bavarde... Des fois ca me frustre de pas pouvoir répondre XD (oui je sais, tout en moi est BIZARRE :p) :D Enfin voilà, le bac, oui je comprends! Moi j'ai eu mes exams de rhéto aussi, même si c'est pas le bac c'est une bombe quand même!_

_Pour La Martina... :D Oui, un petit kiff! Et puis surtout, un clin d'oeil à mon petit pays ;) (L) oui oui, je suis Argentine vous le saviez pas? (a) :D De là vient mon adoration à la conversation surement XD Bref, je m'égare... :p (En tout cas si vous vous posez la question, oui, la pluie en Belgique c'était aussi un écho à mon malheur en tant que latino XD!)._

_Pour la tirette... :D Ouiiiii (L) J'adore les comédies romantiques :D_

_Et enfin, tes commentaires sont pas du tout pitoyables, je RIS :D Ihihihih (L) (en gros, ça fait mon bonheur :p). Moi mon père le ferait mais il est spécial :p il veut me faire toujours plaisir parce que je le vois qu'un mois par an en été (oui oui, je pars maintenant le 8 pour voir toute ma petite famille :) vous inquiétez pas je continuerai à publier tous les lundis :D). Oui, comme vous voyez moi aussi je raconte toute ma vie XD hum, désolée j'vais essayer d'abréger :D_

_Pour le pervers Drago... Bah oui, il est pervers après tout, quoi ! Faut pas l'oublier :D Maintenant qu'il commence à être en confiance... WARNING :D Muahahah_

_Pour ce qui est du tgv... :p Hum, what? (a) XD JE SAIS PAS... Mais en même temps je suis une pure inculte. Mais y'a une petite belge qui me lis ici :D J'vais lui demander d'intervenir! XD Alors **Forever-and-more**, y'a un tgv Belgique-Angleterre? J'crois pas, hein? Soit, petit bémol de parcours mais faisons comme si il y en avait un XD :$_

_... Un cul à damner un saint ? XD Jamais entendu cette expression :D ahahah! Moi j'vais carrément jamais faire du shopping avec un mec :p mais j'ai essayé de faire cette séance le plus neutre possible avec nos deux amis... Pas facile facile XD J'ai du reprendre la scène de la tirette 3 fois pour la « neutriser » :p hihih! (pas drôle...XD)_

_Enfin voilà pour tes réponses :D (oui, t'as rattrapé 3 chapitres quand même! XD Merci (L))._

_Pour les autres, désolé de ce roman si ça vous intéressait pas :D_

_Au fait, **Sandra** a disparu ? O.o Ca fait quelques chapitres que j'ai plus de ses nouvelles...? Youhouuu t'es làà ? XD :D_

_Sinon, merci à toutes celles qui suivent ma fic avec acharnement (chéri!) et du coup merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir :) :D Vous savez que je vous aiiiiiiiiiime (et du coup vous me pardonnez le roman de réponse à c_Uz... Pas vrai? (a) xD (L) )_

_Bon chapitre, enjoy! :D_

_Bisous, _

_Mackk._

_Ps: J'ai oublié de préciser un truc ! XD Le texte n'a rien à voir (celui que Dumby est sensé envoyer), c'est un clin d'oeil à un texte que j'avais fait y'a très longtemps dans une folie poussée avec une amie :) Je suis Bibi, elle est Triso. Mais y'a pas grand chose de logique dans le texte, on était juste parties dans un délire :p :D Je me suis dit que c'était un texte digne de Dumby. :p Voilà, bisous :p_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**16. Cohabitation**

Lorsque Drago vit la chambre, il fonça s'asseoir sur le lit. C'était une petite chambre neutre, 'sans excentricités moldues' (se permit-il de constater avec soulagement). Ca lui faisait beaucoup trop bizarre d'être chez Granger et avec ses parents. En fait, ça l'énervait parce que ça provoquait en lui de la taquinerie et non plus de la moquerie. Quelle galère !

En plus, entendre Granger l'appeler par son prénom l'avait assez choqué… Et dire qu'il allait devoir faire pareil ! Il essaierait d'éviter par tous les moyens possibles. En tout cas il avait aimé voir le soulagement dans son regard lorsqu'elle l'avait vu faire avec ses parents, et surtout son sourire. Tout en elle dégageait la complicité et c'était vraiment agréable ! (Pour une fois !)

Mais bon, trêve de plaisanterie, il fallait trouver un autre moment pour la faire chier. Après tout, il était Malefoy, il avait envie de faire chier des gens ! Et Granger, question faire chier, était la meilleure gens du monde ! Ahah !

Il entendit toquer à la porte.

- Ouep ?

- Malefoy ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben… J'peux rentrer ?

- Pourquoi tu pourrais rentrer dans ma chambre et moi pas dans la tienne ?, railla-t-il.

- Parce que c'est _ma_ chambre d'amis, je la connais par cœur. Allé ouvre.

- Nan.

- Fais pas le gamin je venais faire un effort surhumain ! Et je me dois de le faire alors je préfère que ce soit dans la bonne entente tant qu'elle dure parce que dans environs 3 minutes je sens que ça va exploser…!

Il vint ouvrir la porte et se cala contre l'embrasure, histoire qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait lui parler là. Elle soupira et le poussa (ses mains le poussant par son torse évidemment, comme toute personne qui pousse… Je veux dire par là qu'elle ne lui a pas foncé dedans xD) tout en entrant d'elle-même.

- Eh !, fit-il. Mais quelle courtoisie ! On croit rêver !

- Chut et écoutes.

- ?

- …

- …

- Merci.

- Hein ?, fit-il surpris.

- Merci d'avoir agi ainsi face à mes parents… Rien ne t'y obligeait et te connaissant (le peu que je te connais) ca mérite un vrai merci. Et il est très sincère, au cas où tu aurais un doute là-dessus !

- ?... Euh, ok. Mais tu sais, j'avais déjà comprit ton merci muet d'en bas, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Fallait que je le dise sinon j'aurais eu mauvaise conscience.

Il roula des yeux. C'était bien une Gryffondor ça ! Avoir mauvaise conscience pour un merci non-dit !

- Bon allé, sors de ma chambre !

- On mange, tu continueras tes travaux manuels plus tard !, railla-t-elle. Et puis, oublies pas de ta laver les mains surtout, rajouta-t-elle avec une mine contrite.

- QUOI ? Je ne faisais pas de travaux manuels !

- Mhmh bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas me laisser rentrer et que tu tiens tant à ce que je sorte !

- Je réfléchissais !

- Oui Malefoy, tout ce que tu veux. Mais lave-toi les mains quand même !

- Mais enfin Granger t'es bornée !

- Oui !

- De un, un Malefoy ne fait jamais de travaux manuels ! Et de deux, si tu étais arrivée en plein travaux manuels j'ai du mal à croire qu'on aurait eu la même conversation !

Elle se figea tout en le regardant toujours, gênée à nouveau (c'était Malefoy tout de même !). Il soupira.

- T'es une fille Granger, vas pas t'imaginer des trucs ! Mais en pleins travaux manuels je crois pas que ce serait possible de s'arrêter avec une fille en face qui plus est habillée en moldue (cachent aucune forme ces moldus ! Exhibitionnistes !).

- Je… Les Malefoys ne font jamais de travaux manuels ?, reprit-elle changeant le cours de la conversation.

Elle avait tout de suite comprit ce qu'il voulait dire mais ne voulait pas parler de ce genre de choses avec Malefoy. Ca la gênait ! En plus il en avait parlé aussi normalement que c'était à en pleurer de dépit ! Aucune retenue !

- Non, c'est rabaissant comme méthode ! Et puis, c'est pas comme si on en avait besoin, fit-il avec dédain (sous-entendant bien qu'ils avaient toutes les filles qu'ils voulaient).

- Mais… tu dois être désespéré alors ?, dit-elle (on voyait bien qu'elle se retenait d'exploser de rire). Trois mois sans sexe ? Je suppose que les moldues ne t'intéressent pas, même habillées en moldues ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation avec toi Granger, ça tourne à mon désavantage !

Là, elle éclata franchement de rire.

- Le Prince Serpentard au régime ! Muahahahaha !

- Ca suffit, sors de ma chambre !, fit-il en l'empoignant par les épaules et en la poussant vers la porte.

- A taaaable !, entendit-on crier.

- Ah ben voilà !, fit-elle toujours souriante (elle paraissait… fière ?). Descends avec moi, Prince Serpentard !

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu jubiles ?

- Parce que j'ai une autre méthode de persuasion !

- Si tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à me faire de l'effet !, s'offusqua-t-il.

- Mais enfin !, fit-elle vexée. C'est pas ça la méthode ! C'est raconter ça à Poudlard ! T'es vraiment un crétin Malefoy.

Il resta un moment à réfléchir et se mit à rire dans sa tête. Si seulement Granger savait que ça aurait été une méthode de persuasion très efficace ! Parce que oui, elle était peut-être Granger mais en moldue attirante tout de même ! (oui, il était en manque, c'est de ça qu'on parlait non ?)

Ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Hermione s'arrêta et se retourna en le retenant par le torse pour qu'il n'avance plus.

- Euhm… Je veux juste te prévenir qu'ici on fait pas des banquets… Enfin… comme ça t'es prévenu quoi.

- T'inquiètes pas Granger, je sais me tenir.

- Ok… Je peux te poser une question avant d'entrer ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

- Si tu reviens pas à Poudlard, je pourrai plus m'amuser à te rabaisser et CA, ce serait pas top.

Il lui sourit malicieusement et rentra. Devant lui s'étendait une table servie de façon peu solennelle. Avec un seul couvert… et un seul verre ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils mangeaient les moldus ?

- Viens, assieds-toi là, lui indiqua Hermione tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise d'en face.

Il obéit tout en se disant qu'ils avaient surement des places respectives. Pourquoi était-il forcé de manger face à Granger ? Il devait être dans la possibilité de bien digérer tout de même ! Toutes ces situations tournaient à l'Absurde !

- Bon, voici des escalopes frites !, fit le père apparemment ravi de savoir cuisiner ces choses ( ? Ces moldus !).

- Super !, fit Hermione qui avait l'air ravie.

Drago ne comprendrait décidément jamais cette famille !

- Et vous jeune homme, dans quelle maison êtes-vous ?

Il fut surprit qu'il connaisse cette histoire de maisons mais après tout, avec tous les livres de Granger, ils ont surement lu _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ !

- Serpentard, fit-il fier (Hermione roula des yeux).

- Oh ?, fit son père sans comprendre.

- En fait, expliqua la jeune fille, ce qu'a voulu le directeur est à priori nous rapprocher parce que le contact entre maisons et houleux.

Drago pouffa tout en plongeant son regard dans son assiette. Houleux ? Sacré Granger ! Elle lui donna un coup de pied sous la table qui ne pouvait pas rater. Un « Hmpf ! » sourd sortit de sa bouche (que seule Hermione entendit, concentrée sur sa cible tandis qu'elle continuait à expliquer à son père la situation. Drago captura ses jambes entre les siennes, histoire de les empêcher de bouger. Evidemment, la Gryffondor tourna de suite la tête vers lui en une moue interrogative. Il lui renvoya un regard mauvais.

- Ce que je trouve bizarre, intervint la mère, c'est qu'on ne nous avait pas présenté la maison Serpentard comme vous.

- Maman, pourquoi tu le vouvoies ?

- Parce qu'il ne m'a pas dit que je pouvais le tutoyer…?

Hermione tourna la tête vers Drago qui finit par tilter (dégouté de devoir prononcer une telle chose).

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer.

- Merci, bon, donc, les Serpentards qu'on nous a décrit ne te ressemblaient pas mon chéri.

Il faillit s'étouffer dans sa mayonnaise et lâcha les jambes d'Hermione sous le choc. Il lui permettait de le tutoyer et elle l'appelait « mon chéri » ? SALE MOLDUE ! Il vit Hermione éclater de rire et masquer cela en se retournant pour chercher une petite cuillère jusque là inutile.

- Je…, réussit-il à articuler. Comment ça ?

- Et bien oui, ils n'étaient pas du tout charmants d'après Mione.

Elle jeta un regard noir à sa mère (comment pouvait-elle lui dire ça ? Et après elle espérait qu'ils s'entendent comme le directeur le voulait ? Non mais elle avait parlé pour des prunes jusque là où quoi ? Sa mère ne l'écoutait jamais ! Rah !)

Drago la regarda avec un sourire malsain. Ah non ! Qu'allait-il dire à présent ?

- C'est que les Gryffondors ne nous apprécient pas des masses.

- Et si on changeait de sujet ?, suggéra Hermione qui ne voulait absolument pas se disputer à table.

- Bon, alors comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

(C'était une manie d'appeler les gens « chéri(e) » ou quoi ? = pensée de Drago, bien sûr !)

- Ben… Ca va.

- C'est un petit ça va ça !

- Je suis fatiguée c'est tout ! Demain ça ira mieux.

- C'était comment cette histoire de parcours ?

- Eprouvant.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds que par des réponses courtes ? Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude !, s'étonna le père qui était apparemment avide de discours.

- Papa… Je suis fatiguée et je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, c'est beaucoup trop compliqué ! Par contre je vous annonce qu'on restera ici minimum un mois. Ca vous va ?

- Evidemment !, fit le père réjouit (décidément, quelle attitude bizarre pour un homme !).

Le dîner se passa, assez éprouvant dans certaines circonstances, parfois épineux, mais ils s'en sortirent assez indemnes. Ils montèrent se coucher et s'endormirent très rapidement… dans un vrai lit, moelleux. Mmmh !

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par la mère Granger.

- Debouuut tout le monde ! Il est déjà 14h, vous avez suffisamment dormi ! Je vous ai préparé un bon petit déj, j'ai acheté des croissants, allé !

- Maman laisse-nous dormir !, grogna Hermione (Drago l'entendit car la mère avait ouvert les deux portes).

- Pas question ! Debout !, dit-elle en lui retirant ses couvertures.

- AAARGH… Il fait froid rends-moi mes couvertures !

- Tu n'en as plus besoin vu que tu te lèves, là !

- Maman, si tu savais tout ce qu'on a traversé jusque maintenant, sérieusement, tu nous laisserais faire la grasse mat'.

- Ah me viens pas avec tes histoires de sorcellerie hein ! Ici tu es à la maison et ça ne te fournira pas d'excuse !

Drago, qui s'était déjà levé, eut la malice de vouloir voir la chambre de Granger et puis aussi, Granger endormie dans un lit. A son tour d'avoir une roue de secours sabotage !

Il arriva dans l'embrasure de la porte au moment où Hermione quémandait ses couvertures en se mettant en chien de fusil… Et il se demanda si c'était vraiment un crime, les travaux manuels. Pourquoi est-ce que Granger dormait en petit short en soie et en haut sexy (et toujours en soie) ?

Après avoir soupiré lourdement, voyant son excuse de sorcière voler aux éclats face à sa mère dictatrice, elle constata la présence du grand blond qui la regardait comme poisson hors de l'eau… Eh merde.

- Maman… Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas refermé la porte en entrant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh Merlin je rêve…

La mère se décida à regarder vers la porte.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là jeune homme ?

- Euhm, fit celui-ci un peu perturbé par les évènements.

Hermione se leva étant, en petite tenue ou pas, décidée à le virer de là. Elle se planta face à lui et il la regarda, choqué. Elle attrapa le bord de la porte.

- Sors de ma chambre Malefoy.

- En réalité je ne suis pas dedans à proprement parlé…, se défendit le blond à présent gêné d'avoir été trouvé ainsi et surtout par la mère Granger.

- Sors, fit Hermione en soupirant.

- Tout de suite, fit celui-ci en disparaissant (se demandant aussi pourquoi il n'était pas partit plus tôt… le choc, surement ?).

Il plongea sur son lit et se permit de se cacher sous les couvertures tel un enfant pris en plein délit. « Ca, c'est fait… », se dit-il, râleur. Note pour lui-même : penser à trouver une corde.

Il détestait, mais alors là _détestait_ l'idée que Granger soit sexy. Et pourtant, elle l'était, sans aucun doute. Mais pourquoi y était-il toujours confronté ? Oui, vous allez me dire que c'est de sa faute (à juste titre), mais il n'était pas obligé d'être puni à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mauvais coup à Granger ! Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste ! Comment s'amuser, sinon ?

Elle, s'était habillée tout en engueulant (silencieusement cette fois-ci) sa mère. Aucun respect !

- Comment tu peux laisser ma porte ouverte alors que tu te permets de me retirer ma couverture et que tu vois de quoi je suis vêtue ?

- Mais enfin je ne savais pas qu'il allait venir moi !

- Retiens le à présent : il est très curieux, et dès que je râlerai ou rechignerai, enfin même, n'importe quoi que je fasse il viendra voir pour voir s'il ne peut pas y mettre son grain de sel !

- Eh bien en tout cas il n'avait pas l'air de se plaindre de la vue, fit-elle en haussant les épaules (et les sourcils).

- On s'en fout de ça maman !, fit Hermione avec ras-le-bol. Le fait est que tu ne dois pas laisser ma porte ouverte comme ça !

- Moi je ne m'en fous pas ! Ce garçon apprécie ma fille.

- Il ne m'apprécie pas il est en manque, nuance, et en plus il a une famille qui lui interdit les travaux manuels !

- Euh…Quoi ?

- Rien. Laisse-moi seule s'il te plait.

- Très bien… mais ne te rendors pas.

- Je ne risque pas non, fit-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Lorsque sa mère fut partie, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira, rendue. Pourquoi Malefoy l'avait vue en petite tenue ? Pourquoi ? En plus le jour où elle portait son ensemble en soie. C'est du joli ! Elle ne saurait plus quoi lui dire maintenant ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de Malefoy… Où était-il ? Silencieux, tout à coup.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle devina qu'il était enfouit en dessous de la montagne de draps qui se trouvait sur son lit, et soupira à nouveau. Evidemment, lui aussi avait de quoi se sentir gêné.

- Malefoy ?, l'appela-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Granger ? Je rêve ou, non seulement t'es rentrée dans ma chambre, mais en plus tu t'es permise de t'asseoir sur mon lit ?

Elle soupira.

- Accessoirement, ceci est ma chambre et mon lit. Mais soit.

- Tu crois que tu vas utiliser ça à chaque fois et que je vais l'accepter comme excuse ? Sors, j'veux dormir !

- T'as entendu ma mère ? Elle est tenace, alors debout !

- Mais va déjeuner et elle se plaindra pas du fait que je ne sois pas là après ce qui vient de se passer.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça elle est au contraire surement déjà en train d'essayer de trouver un plan pour nous caser ensemble.

D'un coup, une montagne de couverture se souleva du coin supérieur droit, laissant passer la tête interrogative de Drago.

- Pardon ?

- Ben il est clair que t'as fait bonne impression et elle se contente du fait que tu n'avais pas l'air de te plaindre de la vue...

Il ferma les yeux de dépit et ré-enfouit sa tête sous les couvertures tout en grognant.

- Allé c'est pas la mort, lève-toi !

- Je rêve ou tu viens de me dire que c'était pas la mort ?

- Ben autant ça qu'elle te méprise, franchement. Par contre, je te promets de ne jamais rien dire à personne, mais fais des travaux manuels.

- Granger, je refuse de parler de ça avec toi !

- Eh bien sors déjà de tes couvertures parce que parler à un lit c'est pas top et il nous restent deux mois de cohabitation !

Il se découvrit (envoyant à nouveau voler les couvertures) mais cette fois-ci se redressant et dévoilant son torse (nu), les couvertures lui arrivant à la ceinture.

- Quoi ?, fit-il de mauvais poil.

Hermione face à cette vue resta sans voix… Malefoy pouvait être divin en costard, en moldu et tout ce que vous voulez… Mais là… Qui lui avait fichu une tentation pareille ? Il avais de ces plaquettes en chocolat ! En plus d'une belle carrure d'athlète, s'entend.

- Pourquoi t'es torse nu ?, demanda-t-elle avec un léger ton de reproche.

Il la regarda comme si elle se foutait de sa gueule.

- Pourquoi tu dors en petit ensemble de soie sexy ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Figures-toi que je comptais dormir et je dors torse nu. Ma réponse ?

- J'aime la sensation de la soie sur ma peau et j'ai souvent chaud la nuit donc je ne me couvre pas des masses.

- J'aurais pas du te poser la question…

- Commence les travaux manuels !

- Non mais…!, fit-il en se redressant encore plus, histoire d'être plus impressionnant (et plus proche d'elle). Va déjeuner et fous moi la paix !

- Rah !, fit-elle en se levant (non sans un dernier coup d'œil à son torse… bah oui, fallait bien profiter d'une telle merveille !).

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et descendit avec des pas d'éléphants. Il s'habilla et descendit, alors qu'elle était déjà en plein déjeuner et seule dans la cuisine.

- Où sont tes parents ?

- Travail.

- Tant mieux.

- On a reçu une lettre de Dumby mais je t'attendais pour l'ouvrir, fit-elle en montrant une enveloppe de la tête.

- Je parie que tu la fixes depuis tout à l'heure, fit-il en soupirant et en attrapant l'enveloppe.

- Je m'attends au pire, fut sa seule réponse.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à réciter. Il y avait un mot et deux exemplaires du document.

« _Chers_ _élève, voici le premier document. Enjoy !_ »

- Enjoy ? Rajouta Drago à voix haute. Il s'essaye en jeune ou quoi ?

- Lis le document et oublie ce vieux, on ne le comprendra jamais !

- « _Il était une fois une Bibi incomprise dans un monde de fous pour qui les bouées sont des inventions révolutionnaires. Et pourtant, personne ne lui en lançait, des bouées, lorsqu'elle se perdait dans les flots de son humour particulier. Bibi elle a seize ans, elle aime le poisson et les escarpements, s'étonne de la capacité d'hilaritude qu'elle a, se demande si un jour elle trouvera l'amour chez celui qui ne l'aime pas et ne supporte ni les rabat-joie ni les chutes sans choc. Un jour, elle rencontra Triso. Triso, elle a seize ans aussi, elle aime le orange, monter ses escaliers à l'envers, rire et danser sur Sclub7. Elle n'aime ni les limites, ni les frites écrasées à terre. Elle est là, elle attend. Et puis, un jour, elle sera plus là, elle attendra plus. Son nom entier étant Trisoplancheuse je me permets de l'appeler Triso comme tout le monde, sinon étant donné la longueur du nom, le temps de le prononcer et elle est déjà partie. _»

Drago s'arrêta là de l'histoire, le visage transformé par l'incrédulité.

- Je suis sûr que c'est encore une connerie du vieux sénile timbré qui nous sert de Directeur !, s'écria-t-il scié sous le non sens qui répandait en lui l'horreur et la consternation.

- Si Dumbledore juge cela important alors nous le lirons ! Même si c'est un fou timbré. Il y a forcément un lien !

- Un lien direct avec l'asile, oui ! Tu es vraiment subjective ! Tu crois que ce texte peut nous amener quoi que ce soit ? Les Gryffondors sont vraiment tarés !, s'égosilla-t-il perdant tout espoir de vie.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un essui de cuisine au visage de plein fouet, ce qui eut le mérite d'être clair.

Hermione tentait de rester stoïque. Il y avait forcément un lien ! Forcément ! Dumbledore était timbré, mais pas con ! Il était même très intelligent ! Merde !

- « _Elles ont commencé par associer les noms d'oiseaux aux parties de voiture. Cela donnait un mélange assez spectaculaire et bouleversant à la fois. Je vous explique le concept : vous leur dites quelque chose qui les étonne, et elles vous sortent (muni d'un cri profondément aigu) « Nom d'un merle à traction avant ! » et dans un sursaut de folie secondaire elles ajoutent « TAIS-TOI CERVEAU ! » car elles imaginent un merle qui tracte par l'avant. Vous imaginez la tête des personnes qui les écoutent ? (Et je sais que vous les imaginez)._ »

Drago lut ces autres paroles à haute voix exagérée pour montrer le oh combien ridicule de cette histoire débile, mais la rouge et or se contenta de lui jeter un regard froid et lorsqu'il eut fini sa lecture sarcastique replongea illico dans son propre bouquin. Ces Gryffondors étaient tous des tarés !

Hermione, elle, en avait marre des gamineries de Drago. Le caprice du train, se cacher sous ses couettes ce matin, se moquer comme un enfant d'une lettre confidentielle que leur envoie Dumbledore… Qu'il grandisse merde ! Autant se concentrer pour voir _qu'est-ce qu_'il fallait comprendre dans tout ce ramassis de blabla… (Elle ne lui donnait pas raison, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?... Bon si un peu, mais il aurait pu garder son avis pour lui !).

Drago poursuivit, essayant de se persuader que c'était une blague, que ça serait écrit quelque part et qu'après viendrait le vrai récit.

- « _MisterCat est un chat. Il parle, aime les lampes de poche qu'il appelle « maman » et le fromage. Il n'aime pas les locataires du bas et les lave-vaisselle dans lesquels il lui arrive souvent de perdre son laser rose fluo_. »

Toujours de plus en plus choqué, Drago commençait à perdre totalement espoir et à se laisser couler dans l'autodestruction mentale, se demandant comment en était-il donc arrivé LA.

- « _Elles n'avaient pas une minute à elles !_ », continua-t-il effaré par cette histoire plus que ridicule. « _D'autant plus qu'il se montrait plutôt violent certains jours. En gros, les jours de pluie, le lundi, le mercredi, le dimanche, lorsque les locataires se disputent, les jours où le frigo est dépourvu de fromage, les jours où on le traite avec amour et tendresse et les jours de vacances parce qu'il n'aime pas les gens heureux. _»

- Tiens, il te ressemble, fit remarquer Hermione songeuse.

- Attends-toi à te faire attaquer par un laser rose fluo dans moins de deux secondes dans ce cas, Granger !

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin (un bon rire, pas méchant ou moqueur… elle savait qu'il se foutait de sa gueule de toute façon !) et replongea son regard dans son exemplaire, pour que ce ne soit pas trop tentant. Drago rit aussi, se disant qu'il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. Mais là il allait continuer à lire la suite et il s'attendait au pire. Plus il lisait, plus il se sentait désemparé face à l'état critique de leur directeur.

- « _Je ne vous épargnerai pas la description de ses moult péripéties. Il commençait par griffer, puis attaquait avec son laser rose en criant des menaces à tout va. Bibi et Triso essayèrent TOUT pour le calmer : Le Leerdammer (mais il fit un malheur), l'orangina (la boisson du démon), le fagotin (mais c'était pas sec), la lampe de poche (mais y'avait plus de pile), et le Caprice des Dieux (essayant tant bien que mal de le convertir au Divin) mais rien n'y faisait._ »… J'EN PEUX PLUS !, se laissa aller Drago, retrouvant son désespoir. Ce tas de cendres est fou !

Oui, il était désespéré. Combien de temps allait-il devoir rester chez Granger si ce vieux était si fou que ça ? Il arrêta de lire à voix haute pour voir s'il se sentirait moins seul ainsi, seulement quelques phrases étaient chuchotées incrédules, telles que « _Tu n'y vas pas avec le dos de la fourchette ! _»/ « _Jusqu'au jour où Triso, à deux doigts d'avoir la tête tranchée par le laser (un dimanche de pluie en vacances et les locataires se disputant si on va par là)_ »/ « _Va dans l'métro, Satanas ! _»/ « _Et elles pleuraient toutes les deux de concert devant le bac à culotte_ »…

Il finit tout de même ce qui lui restait à voix haute avec un « hum hum » théâtral, histoire que Granger lui prête une totale attention (et qu'elle se rende compte du ridicule de tout ça !) et puis dans un sursaut d'espoir, pour voir si quelque chose en ressortait, mais :

- « _Soudain, MisterCat se rembrunit. « J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire ». __Bibi, écervelée par le champagne, dit : « Hihi mais oui nous aussi on t'aime ! C'est important certes mais pourquoi cet air solennel ? ». Passant outre sa remarque, il continua : « En Italie, j'ai été kidnappé par une gosse aux cheveux d'or. Je crois qu'elle s'appelait… Crolle d'or, ou quelque chose du genre... » «Boucle d'or ? » « OUI voilà ! Bref, la charmante enfant m'a passé une robe et pendant un mois je m'appelais Sandra, nouvelle meilleure copine de Barbie. » Désarçonnées, elles s'écrièrent « Nom d'une tourterelle à quadruple airbag ! », et un instant plus tard « tais-toi cerveau ! ». Pas troublé pour un sou, le chat poursuivit : « J'ai enfin réussit à m'enfuir, mais tous les soirs à 23h, je me transformais en Sandra meilleure copine de Barbie. » Et là, elles s'écrièrent de plus belle « Nom d'un mille pattes travesti ! Il faut prendre le scarabée par les mandibules »._ »

Drago resta un moment à observer le vieux livre sans plus prononcer mot. Même ses remarques acerbes il ne savait pas où les puiser ! Comment pouvait-on prétendre chercher quelque chose dans un texte comme celui-ci ?

Puis, il réussit néanmoins à lever le regard vers Granger. Elle avait écouté lorsqu'il avait lu et ne pas l'entendre rétorquer quelque chose l'avait alertée, apparemment. Il prononça en murmure, ne sachant que dire d'autre, anéanti : « C'est qui Boucle d'or ? », d'un air totalement perdu.

Face à ce spectacle, Hermione se dit vaillamment qu'elle devait absolument éviter le moment où il s'évanouirait. Le coucher sur le fauteuil, peut-être ? Fallait-il encore qu'il se laisse faire ! Satané Malefoy !... Elle se contenta de rire aux éclats.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Pas monumentale ce chapitre, mais il le fallait ! Quoi que l'épisode dans la chambre il me plait bien :D**

**Bisouu à la semaine prochaine !**


	17. Possessifs ?

_Bonjour bonjour ! (ou devrais-je plutôt dire « Hola » ?)_

_Je suis en direct de mon bled et pourtant je continue à poster ! :D Voyez comme je vous aime! Oui bon c'est vrai, j'ai aussi besoin de réconfort et j'me dis que des reviews me remonteraient forcément le moral, si j'arrive à conquérir votre petit coeur de beuurre vous pourriez peut-être oeuvrer pour mon bien-être...? (a) :p :)_

_En effet, j'habite bien dans la belle Argentine mais dans un p'tit village paumé où il n'y a même pas de ciné, ou de shopping! (imaginez un peu!). Il y a la grippe A qui bouffe tout le monde pour le moment et en plus j'ai une belle-mère démoniaque qui me fait la vie impossible._

_C'est dans cet état de désespoir extrême que je me dis que quémander des reviews à genoux mains jointes n'est pas SI honteux que ça... (s'il vous plait? :p)_

_Bref, ça rendrait mes jours bien plus heureux :D Donc ceux qui n'ont jamais commenté et qui me suivent (j'suis sure qu'il y en a pcq il y a plus de « story alerts » que d'auteurs qui reviewent :p :( trop triste soit dit en passant!) bref, donc ceux-là, faites un petit effort please :) et les autres, hésitez pas à me balancer de bon gros pâté de review bien commenté :D (même si vous lâchez votre vie, vous souciez pas, j'adore! xD)_

_Enfin voilà xD La prière finie, je vous dit bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira :D :)_

_Bisous sudaméricains (ils mettent un certain temps à traverser les frontières, mais ils vous arriveront bien vite! XD)_

_Mackk._

_(qui perd la boule... nan sérieux, vous l'aviez remarqué? Ah merde. x) )_

_ps : personnellement j'ADORE ce chapitre :D iiiiih j'ai même envie de le relire tiens, j'y vais dès que j'ai publié tout ça pour vous XD ;)_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**17. Possessifs ?**

- Comment tu peux être d'aussi bonne humeur après un texte pareil ?, demanda-t-il offusqué.

- C'est que c'est tellement ridicule !, fit-elle en riant toujours. Et puis, tu devrais voir ta tête...!

- Non mais t'as pas fini de te moquer de moi ? On a un cas grave là ! Notre Directeur est vraiment malade ! Tu… tu crois qu'on devrait appeler le ministère ?

Elle eut un sursaut d'éclat de rire, se leva et vint l'empoigner par le bras.

- Allé viens !, fit-elle en ne tenant pas trop en équilibre elle-même à cause du fou rire.

- Où ça ?, fit-il choqué qu'elle le prenne ainsi !

- Suis-moi !

Elle le traina jusqu'au salon, avec toujours quelques sursauts de rire plus franc, le mit en face du fauteuil et le poussa dedans, en éclatant à nouveau de rire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…?, fit-il prêt à rétorquer.

- Reste là j'te fais un chocolat chaud !, dit-elle en repartant (et en riant toujours ! Quelle malade aussi, cette fille ! Il allait la dénoncer en même temps que Dumby !... Mais bon, après qu'elle lui ait apporté son chocolat chaud.)

Elle revint deux minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire, s'assit à côté de lui sur le fauteuil (il s'était tout de même mit en position assise ! Il n'allait pas rester couché comme un pacha avachi chez autrui !) et lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud dégageant une douce odeur sucrée.

- Merci, fit-il en la scrutant tout de même, vérifiant si ce n'était pas un plan foireux caché sous cette attention plus qu'admirable !

- Mais de rien ! T'avais l'air d'en avoir besoin !, dit-elle en riant à nouveau mais un petit peu cette fois (comme quand on repense à un souvenir).

- C'est clair ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de ce texte ? Il attend quoi de nous ?

- Calme-toi, dit-elle en lui posant une main sur l'épaule tout en éclatant de rire à nouveau. On va lui renvoyer un lettre lui demandant s'il ne s'est pas trompé de texte et qu'est-ce qu'il veut exactement qu'on fasse avec. Ok ? Calmé maintenant ?

- Gnn.

On entendit la sonnette retentir.

- Rah merde des visiteurs, fit-elle en se levant. J'arrive.

Il eut un petit rire face à cette réaction. Elle n'aimait pas avoir de la visite ? Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une voix masculine (mais pas vieille pour autant) s'élever de derrière lui.

- Mione, comment ça va ? Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais de retour !, entendit-il quelqu'un chantonner gaiement.

Il se retourna d'un coup pour voir qui était l'inopportun. Dans l'embrasure de la porte (et déjà prenant Granger dans ses bras ! Quel culot !) se tenait un garçon qui devait avoir leur âge, grand, brun, assez classe.

- … ALAN ?, avait eu le temps de s'écrier Hermione avant de se faire agresser par le jeune homme.

- Alors comment va ?, continua celui-ci, imperturbable.

Drago se leva. Il était temps que cet hurluberlu sache que Granger n'était pas disponible ! Il est vrai qu'il n'appréciait pas la belette, mais il ne laisserait pas quelqu'un d'aussi désagréable la lui prendre tout de même ! Un moldu ne vole rien à un sorcier ! Désagréable parce qu'il ne l'aimait déjà pas, sans les présentations. Il avait un air… Supérieur. Pff. Quel moldu de merde ! (Il ne voulut pas s'avouer qu'il lui ressemblait…!).

- Hum, fit-il derrière Hermione.

Il s'y était presque collé exprès, histoire de la dérouter et qu'elle ait l'air gênée donc que même si elle ne le dise pas le jeune comprenne qu'elle n'était pas à prendre. Bon, évidemment, ce n'était pas à lui qu'il n'aurait pas pu la prendre mais il défendait le bien d'un autre sorcier, aussi détesté soit-il !

Elle se retourna d'un coup, alertée par la proximité du blond et prise en flagrant délit (elle ne sut pas pourquoi elle eut cette impression si désagréable mais bon, ce fut le cas !). En se retournant, elle se retrouva encore plus proche que ce qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, face à deux océans gris inquisiteurs et elle ne sut dire autre chose que « Euuh » tout en le dévisageant, paumée. Elle eut le réflexe de se retourner vers son ami à nouveau, histoire de ne pas faire durer tout ça.

- Alan, je te présente Drago, Drago, Alan… C'est un vieil ami, se sentit-elle obligée de préciser en regardant le blond.

Il lui sourit, appréciant la réaction de la jeune fille (escomptée !). Il tendit la main vers cet homme qu'il savait déjà qu'il allait profondément détester tout en lui adressant un « Bonjour » poli (n'oublions pas qu'il est Malefoy tout de même ! Impassibilité powa !).

« Salut », avait répondu l'autre quelque peu contrarié. Sûrement de ne pas avoir trouvé Granger seule ! Et surtout avec quelqu'un d'aussi… parfait que lui !, se dit-il en faisant exploser son égo (et bien oui, comme je le disais là tout de suite… c'est Malefoy).

- Alan, euhm, commença Hermione mal à l'aise face au silence qui s'installait et aux réactions (silencieuses) des deux garçons, tu n'as pas cours ?

- Si, mais dès que j'ai su que tu étais là j'ai eu envie de venir te voir !

- T'as séché pour moi ?, s'énerva-t-elle.

Malefoy pouffa derrière elle.

- Ta gueule Malefoy, on se passera de ton intervention, s'agaça-t-elle.

- Excuse-moi de trouver ça la pire méthode de drague face à « la » Granger. Miss je-sais-tout ! ahah. Hum, excuse-moi, voilà je suis neutre à nouveau.

Elle le regarda et soupira, tout en ne pouvant retenir un sourire amusé face à la réaction du Serpentard. Il n'avait pas tort, même lui avait remarqué ça !

- Soit, fit-elle avec son sourire amusé toujours mais en s'adressant à Alan (qui fut assez dégouté qu'il ne lui soit pas adressé !), désolée mais on est occupés là je peux pas te faire rentrer. Une prochaine ?

- Oh… Désolé, j'aurai du prévenir avant de passer, fit-il assez froid.

Drago le regarda provocateur et surtout vainqueur… Il savait que l'autre croyait les avoir interrompu occupés à faire _autre_ chose, mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait contredire sa pensée ! Il jubilait bien trop de le voir ainsi rabaissé face à lui. Sale moldu !

- Oui la prochaine fois ce serait peut-être mieux, comme ça tu fais pas tout ce chemin pour rien ! Désolée, mais on se revoit bientôt d'accord ?

Hermione poursuivait, imperturbable, et face au sous-entendu que l'autre pouvait en avoir encore tiré (tu emmerdes) Drago était encore plus extatique !

- Ok, fit l'autre assez dégonflé. Bon ben… A la prochaine alors. Hésite pas à passer nous voir à l'école, tu sais bien que ça nous ferait tous plaisir !

- J'y penserai, bye !

Elle lui fit une dernière bise rapide et ferma la porte à son nez, s'appuyant contre dès qu'elle fut fermée, soupirant en fermant les yeux.

- Ca va ?, demanda Drago amusé.

- Ouais…

- Comment ça « ouais » ?, rit-il.

- Oh rien… Bon, allons écrire la lettre à Dumbledore, fit-elle en le contournant.

Il était resté là, se frôlant tous les deux, et c'était précisément ça qui avait dérangé Hermione. Mais bon, elle ne l'avouerait jamais, c'était juste que c'était Malefoy et que la réaction qu'il avait eue l'avait chamboulée ! Lorsqu'ils étaient proches tout partait en vrille. Il fallait qu'ils restent à distance l'un de l'autre !

- C'était ton petit copain ?, entendit-elle Drago lui demander derrière elle, avec une petite touche amusée.

Il n'était, en réalité, pas amusé du tout mais savait comment parler de ce sujet avec les gens. Sinon elle aurait cru qu'il s'intéressait à elle ! L'horreur vous imaginez pas !

- Quoi ?, fit-elle en se retournant d'un coup sec, choquée.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de calculer qu'elle s'arrêterait, du coup après le temps de réaction ils se retrouvaient à nouveau à se frôler, mais ça n'allait pas empêcher Hermione de mettre les choses au clair ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense des choses comme ça. Et puis, d'ailleurs, ça ne le regardait même pas !

- Non, on est jamais sortis ensemble !, fit-elle provocatrice (allez savoir pourquoi !).

- Pourquoi t'étais gênée alors ?

- Pourquoi je devrais te raconter ma vie ?

- Parce que j'habite chez toi là, on pourrait dire que je connais déjà pas mal de ta vie ?

- Gnn, fit-elle mauvaise.

- Et puis, il a cru qu'on sortait ensemble donc il faut que je me prépare.

- Mais non il a pas cru ça.

- Granger, tu es le mec ou je suis le mec ?

- Quel rapport ?

- Je connais les réactions des hommes, et je te dis qu'il croit qu'on sort ensemble.

- Et pourquoi tu l'as pas détrompé ?

- Ben je savais pas si tu voulais continuer avec cette mythonnerie ici ou pas !, fit-il angélique (!), puis, j'ai cru que t'avais compris, moi.

Elle soupira, se prit le front d'une main et regarda le bout de ses chaussures, se disant que décidément, ce mois allait sûrement être le plus long de sa vie.

- Granger…, la réveilla-t-il d'une voix charmeuse à son oreille.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était encore rapproché et que leurs visages étaient beaucoup trop proches à son gout. Elle leva son regard vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda-t-elle incertaine.

Il s'éloigna en un sourire complice (retrouvant sa distance de départ, qui était quand même minime).

- Je vérifiais qu'on pouvait passer pour un couple. Je crois que ça peut le faire.

Elle le sonda du regard, cherchant quelque chose à interpréter par là, mais fut interrompue par une nouvelle sonnette.

- Mais c'est pas vrai !, s'énerva-t-elle (elle n'aimais pas être interrompue pendant qu'elle se concentrait sur quelque chose ! (ou quelqu'un ?)).

- T'aimes pas les visites, Granger ?, fit Drago en la suivant vers la porte.

- Non, pas quand les gens ne préviennent pas à l'avance, grogna-t-elle un peu boudeuse.

Elle allait ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

- Attends, fit-il (elle le regarda surprise). Alors ça se passe comment ici ? On sort ensemble ou pas ? Pour tes parents non, ça je sais mais le reste ?

- A quoi ça nous servirait de leur dire ça ?

- J'en sais rien moi c'était ton plan !, fit-il en haussant sourcils et épaules (tout en cherchant une excuse plausible). Mais bon, si t'as des admirateurs on va être assez interrompus dans notre séance décodage de ce texte de merde, qui risque de nous prendre du temps soit dit en passant, fit-il comme si ça croulait sous le sens.

Elle le regarda. Il voyait bien qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre à toute vitesse. La sonnette retentit une deuxième fois.

- Ok, on sort ensemble, fit-elle en empoignant la poignée (Drago rit face à la façon de pactiser une relation avec la jeune fille).

Elle ouvrit la porte et un autre gars se trouvait là. Il lui glissa vite d'un air farceur :

- Dis-moi t'en as combien comme ça ?

Elle eut un petit rire gêné accompagné d'un coup de coude dans les côtes, tandis que l'autre faisait son entrée.

- MIONE !, fit-il en se jetant dans ses bras également.

- Hum…?, fit Drago, à côté du visage de l'intrus.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver avec le blond qui le fixait, défiant et imposant. Il dégageait puissance et assurance. Lorsqu'il lâcha Hermione, Drago lui fit un « Bonjour ! » avec un sourire que, bien entendu, l'autre ne goba pas (car il n'était pas sensé le gober).

- Salut…?, fit-il un peu décontenancé de ne pas voir la jeune fille seule.

Drago, pour marquer son « territoire » (et oui, dans ce jeux là on redevient animaux, avec toutes les règles de la jungle que ça implique !) s'avança encore d'un pas histoire d'avoir son torse contre le dos d'Hermione (pas frôlé, vraiment contre). Il vit sa réaction de surprise mais elle n'esquissa pas un geste.

- Dave, je te présente Drago. Drago, Dave.

- Je suis son petit ami, fit Drago en lui tendant la main avec un sourire pseudo chaleureux.

- Oh, fit l'autre sombrement (alors qu'Hermione regardait Drago avec un air réprobateur et amusé à nouveau). Je suis un vieil ami.

- Oui, y'en a d'autres qui sont déjà passé, fit Drago avec le même sourire.

Hermione pouffa silencieusement derrière son ami qui se décomposait de plus en plus face à l'aisance et la manipulation du sorcier. (Elle s'était déplacée pour qu'ils puissent se serrer la main)

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ?, demanda tout de même Dave, essayant de rattraper le peu de dignité qui lui restait (et qu'il voyait s'échapper à grande vitesse !).

- On est venus pour travaux, on repars dans un mois, fit-elle en se replaçant face à Drago (pour couper court à l'échange et que son ami comprenne qu'il devait partir !).

Drago le comprit aussi et il entreprit d'être… bah, justement, entreprenant serait le mot ! Il passa sa main par la taille de la jeune fille et la déposa délicatement sur son ventre, s'avançant de lui-même le juste nécessaire pour qu'elle soit à nouveau collée à lui. Il la sentit mal à l'aise à nouveau mais elle monta sa main pour la déposer sur la sienne également. Fallait bien être crédibles hein !

Bon, c'est vrai que cette suite de mouvements lui rendait l'estomac baladeur mais bon, c'était encore parce qu'il était en manque ! Il penserait aux travaux manuels ce soir, tant pis pour les règles familiales ! Après tout, ça passait surement après « être attiré par une sang-de-bourbe » dans la liste atrocités à ne pas commettre, alors bon !

Hermione, elle, avait les parties du corps en contact avec le corps du blond qui ressemblaient à une fourmilière, la conscience du corps de Drago collé au sien était un supplice. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais en tout cas elle savait que ce n'était pas le dégout, et rien que ça l'emmerdait. Sa main, qu'elle avait posé sur la sienne… Elle avait envie de la caresser, de l'enlacer ! Non mais quelle folie ! ROOON REVIEEENS !

- Euhm… Bon, fit Dave ressentant bien qu'il était de trop. A bientôt alors ?

- Oui, on se croisera surement plusieurs fois ici !, fit-elle avec un sourire (et seul Drago pouvait aussi entendre la légère tonalité aigüe qui en ressortait, cause de leur position à tous les deux).

- Okay bye, fit celui-ci.

- A bientôt, fit Drago qui lui au contraire se sentait encore plus fort avec cette position possessive.

- Mh, fut la courte réponse de Dave qui disparut derrière la porte (fermée par Hermione devant son nez, encore et toujours).

Drago se permit d'éclater de rire tout en pouffant, ce qui le fit se trouver à quelques centimètres du cou et de l'épaule de la Gryffondor.

Ils avaient tous les deux chauds depuis le début mais là il y avait une sensation de plomb dans l'estomac un peu trop désagréable.

- Tu sens très bon Granger, fit Drago tout en se détachant d'elle et retournant finir son chocolat (chaud et désormais froid !).

- Merci, fit celle-ci qui n'eut la force que de se retourner vers le salon, sans avancer.

Son estomac faisait encore des bonds et il fallait qu'elle se calme sinon elle allait se prendre tous les meubles. Il y avait quelque chose en Malefoy qui l'attirait et elle en avait marre ! Peut-être son assurance ? Ou son tact ? Sa voix ? Son corps ? Son élégance, sa prestance ? Son allure d'homme, dominant et possessif ? Ou peut-être un peu de tout... Pfff.

Elle se mit à penser que si elle était partie à la place de Ron (pour aider Harry) rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Elle eut un pincement au cœur et s'avança, à présent tout looping d'estomac évaporé. Elle remarqua là également que Malefoy la fixait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-elle.

- C'est ce que j'allais te demander, fit-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Je… Je pensais juste à écrire à Ron, fit-elle en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil.

Il ne sut pourquoi le même estomac qui faisait toujours des siennes sembla peser lourd, peut-être parce qu'il se sentait encore dominant et qu'elle venait d'évaporer cette belle sensation de pouvoir ?

- Ben t'as qu'à écrire à ta serpillère et moi je fais la lettre pour Dumby !

- C'est ok à condition que je la lise avant l'envoi !, fit-elle beaucoup plus détendue qu'il le prenne ainsi (elle ne sut pas à quoi elle s'attendait réellement mais cette réaction-là lui fit le plus grand bien… Peut-être que ça soulageait sa conscience ? « Tu vois, c'est vraiment du cinéma avec Malefoy, espèce d'estomac débile, tu confonds tout ! »).

Ils laissèrent s'écouler quinze minutes puis Drago interrompit le silence avec un soupir vainqueur. (Quel enfant !, se dit Hermione tout en riant intérieurement de cette réaction. Elle dut se forcer à s'avouer qu'elle trouvait ça mignon. Mais bon, c'était car occasionnellement c'était journée détente !)

- Aaaah !, fit-il. Je te lis le chef-d'œuvre ?

- Vas-y Modestie, je t'écoute !

- Bon, alors, fit-il en balayant la raillerie, « Monsieur le Directeur », commença-t-il en prenant exprès un air solennel. « Nous avons reçu votre premier document et voulions être sûrs que vous ne vous étiez pas trompé d'archive en envoyant… Nous nous demandions également ce que nous devions faire avec ? Que chercher ? Merci d'avance pour la réponse, cordialement, vos élèves D. Malefoy et H. Granger. »

- Wah, fit elle en opinant plusieurs fois de la tête avec un sourire.

- Eh oui… Pendant un moment j'ai voulu mettre « Vos élèves torturés que vous détestez», mais je me suis retenu juste à temps.

- Judicieux ! Bon, on envoie ?

- Tu me lis pas ta lettre pour la Serpillère ?, fit-il moqueur.

- Pas vraiment non !

- Pour quelles raisons ? Je pourrais te conseiller moi aussi tu sais…, fit-il feignant le « mine de rien » un air toujours moqueur dans les yeux.

- Ca ira, je sais comment rédiger une lettre à mon petit ami, merci ! (baffe) et puis, question lettre d'amour (baffe) je crois pas que j'aurais été demander à toi en premier, Malefoy ! (baffe)

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement suivre le cours de la plaisanterie ? Pourquoi était-elle toujours sensée tout ramener aux règles et au stricte ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas doué en choses en rapport avec l'amour, peut-être parce qu'il n'en avait jamais été témoin qui sait. Drague oui, charme, mais amour, jamais. Et il lui en voulut de lui rappeler aussi clairement, comme une claque au visage après lui avoir montré son amour envahissant avec ses parents sous son nez.

- Soit, fit-il froid en se levant.

- Ca va ?, demanda Hermione sans comprendre.

- Oui, j'monte dans ma chambre.

Elle resta là, à le regarder s'éloigner. Elle était mal à l'aise. Oui, elle se sentait mal. Elle sentait que le problème venait d'elle, qu'elle l'avait causé. Mais comment ? Elle n'en avait strictement aucune idée ! Ce dont elle était sure, c'est qu'elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Lorsqu'il n'avait plus gout à la moquerie, c'est qu'il allait pas bien _intérieurement_… réellement.

Mais bon, elle ne comptait pas aller lui parler maintenant. Elle le connaissait assez (à présent) pour savoir qu'il la remballerait direct. Elle devrait attendre. Et elle n'arrêterait pas d'y penser jusque là, elle en était consciente…

La journée se passa donc très lentement, Hermione repensa à la lettre qu'elle avait envoyée à Ron quelques heures auparavant…

« _Cher Ron, ça va ? J'espère que vous vous êtes bien débrouillés avec Harry. Si tu peux, préviens-moi sur l'état de Goyle et de Pansy… Tu me manques. Je suis seule avec Malefoy ici et… oh t'inquiètes pas, ça va. On a appris à se gérer un minimum tous les deux. Mais bon, je me sens seule… Impossible de parler à quelqu'un et avec lui impossible de rire… C'est assez déprimant. En plus, notre mission défis a __rencontré des soucis et on se retrouve tous les deux chez moi (si si, Malefoy côté moldu… si tu voyais !) à trier des archives qui ne ressemblent à rien. J'ai besoin d'extérioriser, mais c'est pas le moment, il faut que je me concentre sur ce qu'il me reste de parcours ! Prenez soin de vous tous les deux. Je t'aime, à bientôt. 'Mione_. »

Ce n'était pas très joyeux, mais bon, c'est ce que lui dictait d'écrire son cœur. Et encore, elle avait quelques remords à écrire qu'il était impossible de rire avec Malefoy… Cette journée avait bien démontré le contraire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Ron ! Elle n'avait rien d'autre à lui dire tout en ayant besoin de lui pour l'aider à surmonter tout ce qui leur arrivait… Mais c'était impossible. En plus, Ron et Malefoy ça aurait été un vrai calvaire… La seule qui pouvait finir la mission c'était elle. Et en plus, alors que l'atmosphère avec le Serpentard commençait à se détendre, elle foirait tout sans même savoir la raison !

20h arriva, la mère Granger appela tout le monde à table. Ils mangèrent dans un presque silence, les parents essayant de poser des questions, de soutirer des informations, et les deux autres essayant de couper court à l'échange communicatif.

Les deux pauvres moldus avaient donc fini par laisser tomber et parler de leur propre vie pour combler le blanc. Ca leur convenait, ils n'avaient pas à parler et n'étaient pas obligés de se concentrer pour écouter. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils débarrassèrent et Hermione suivit Drago dans l'escalier. Il allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle le retint de justesse par le bras.

- Je peux te parler ?

- Si tu veux.

Elle soupira, voyant l'état du Serpentard.

- Viens parler dans ma chambre, je préfère.

Il la regarda comme si ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, renforçant encore plus ses remords. Il s'assit sur le lit tandis qu'elle fermait la porte (ses parents étaient très curieux) et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Ecoute, je…, commença-t-elle se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Je suis désolée si j'ai dit quelque chose… qui ne t'ait pas plus tout à l'heure.

Il continua de la regarder sans réactions, et elle se força à approfondir.

- J'ai eu beau y réfléchir toute la journée, je n'ai pas compris ce qui a put te blesser, mais je sais que c'est de ma faute et je suis vraiment désolée.

- Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de t'excuser aussi facilement, tu deviens Poufsouffle, fit-il impassible en se levant pour partir.

- Quoi ? mais non je…

- Ecoute Granger, fit-il en se retournant. Je sais que je suis quelqu'un qui n'y connaît rien à l'amour parce que je n'en ai jamais reçu. Te voir aussi copine avec tes parents, j'ai déjà l'impression que tu prenais goût à me l'afficher au visage, mais prochaine fois évite de me le rappeler aussi clairement parce que ce n'est pas un sujet neutre.

Lorsqu'il finit de dire ça, il se retourna à nouveau pour partir. Elle se sentit la plus nulle des filles lorsque tous les morceaux se recollèrent et elle courut se placer devant la porte pour l'empêcher de passer.

- Non, cria-t-elle en bloquant la porte avant qu'il n'attrape la poignée _(incompréhension serpentardienne tout en gardant le masque impassible)_. Ne pars pas !

- Pardon ?

- Je… euhm non… enfin je voulais juste dire que… j'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, je te jure que je n'avais pas fait le lien un seul instant !...

- Ben tant pis que veux-tu que je te dise, prochaine fois penses-y.

Il s'avança d'encore un pas et saisit la poignée (plus fort qu'elle, il commençait déjà à la faire avancer tout en ouvrant la porte sur laquelle elle était plaquée). Elle lui attrapa son t-shirt tout en s'y accrochant (et oui, ça fait un peu mélodramatique mais elle s'en voulait vraiment ! Elle avait réussi à blesser Malefoy, à trouver son point faible, et elle s'en voulait ! Pathétique.).

- Granger…, fit-il lorsqu'elle lui empoigna le t-shirt pour s'y raccrocher.

- S'il te plait…

- Quoi ?

- Excuse-moi…, supplia-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle était toujours accrochée à son tee et du coup collée à son torse, mais elle voulait juste entendre… entendre quoi au juste ? Elle ne savait pas, elle voulait juste qu'il ne souffre pas.

Lui, était resté figé face au désespoir de la Gryffondor. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en foutait après tout ? C'était sa vie, voilà, rien de grave ! Mais elle s'était acharnée, accrochée à lui (au sens propre comme au figuré !) en lui demandant pardon. Rien que ça, ça l'aurait scié. Mais en plus, elle s'était collée à lui, elle lui tenait le t-shirt et avait plongé son regard dans le sien… Ce corps chaud près de lui n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Il ne voulait pas déraper avec Granger ! Il commencerait les travaux manuels le soir même.

- Ok…, fit-il tout en la regardant toujours.

Avait-elle conscience de cette situation elle aussi ? Non parce qu'il allait devenir fou là.

- Tu… tu peux me rendre mon t-shirt ?, demanda-t-il gêné en regardant vers le bas, ses mains entrelacées avec le tissu (et son corps collé au sien… Pourquoi avait-il regardé en bas, déjà ?)

- Oh, fit-elle en réalisant. Oui, pardon, dit-elle gênée en lâchant le tissu du vêtement et redescendant de ses pointes de pieds.

Il la regarda avec un regard indéchiffrable puis sortit.

- Bonne nuit, fit-il.

- Bonne nuit, dit-elle étonnée qu'il lui souhaite une bonne nuit !

Elle se dirigea vers son lit où elle se laissa tomber, vidée.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Alors, est-ce qu'il vous plait autant qu'à moi, ce petit chapitre ? :D J'adore le moment de la pooorte xD (L)' Enfin j'adore tout en fait. Une première ! :D**

**Donnez vos avis ! **

**Bisous bisous !**


	18. Confrontation et mythonnerie

_Alors tout le monde... ! _

_Vous avez vu le petit cadeau que je vous fait ? XD On est bien samedi, si si ! Ce qui se passe, c'est que je ne serai pas là lundi, et à la place de vous poster en retard (loin de moi l'idée !) je préfère vous poster à l'avance :) Mais bon, après faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps parce que je posterai le prochain chapitre le lundi suivant, comme d'habitude...!_

_Continuez avec les reviews s'il vous plait! :s :D Je vis un enfer ici, vous serez mes petites fées au milieu de mes flammes XD (oui, la folie m'attaque et me harcèle... xD) _

_En tout cas merci pour toutes celles du chapitre précédent x) (L)'_

_Bisous, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Mackk._

_( Yop **Ruru **! :D Tu veux dire quoi par « la toute première review » ? En tout cas je suis bien contente que mes fics te plaisent :D Bien que t'aurais pu reviewer l'autre hein, radine... XD Lol j'rigole bien sur, mais une review fait toujours plaisir :p du coup merci pour celle-ci :D J'espère que la suite te plaira, t'inquiète pas elle est écrite jusqu'à bien loin ;p et puis j'ai le temps de la finir avant d'être à court de chapitres à poster :D Et pour ce qui est de raconter ta vie comme j'dis au autres y'a pas de soucis parce que j'adore ça :D Mieux ce serait pouvoir converser mais t'as pas de lien alors j'me contente de répondre ici XD )_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**18. Confrontation et mythonnerie**

Drago, dès qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, s'était mit aux travaux manuels. Il n'en éprouvait même plus de remords, il fallait qu'il le fasse. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il savait.

Eprouver de l'attirance pour Granger était un supplice ! Et en même temps, il n'aimait pas que d'autres gens l'approchent... Se rendre compte qu'il devenait Poufsouffle était pour lui l'horreur la plus horrible du monde !

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prit en compte c'est que la seule image qui roda en lui pendant ses travaux manuels était Granger elle-même. Il se convainquit que c'était parce que c'était la seule fille qu'il ait pu voir depuis un mois (à part Pansy… soit) et qu'il n'avait plus vraiment conscience des autres.

Le lendemain, Hermione fut réveillée une fois de plus par les cris de sa mère. Elle grogna, prit sa douche, s'habilla, se maquilla, puis descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Drago était déjà à table, et ses deux parents étaient là aussi.

- Bonjour tout le monde, fit-elle en s'asseyant à sa place.

- Mione, chérie ?

- Mh ?

- On a remarqué que tu ne faisais jamais le tour de la table pour dire bonjour ! Ca date de quand ton dernier bisou de bonjour ?

- Euh…?

- Allé, bisou à tout le monde.

- ?

Elle la regarda, suspicieuse. Elle sentait que sa mère ne disait pas ça par coïncidence… Et tout en se levant pour s'exécuter, elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait devoir faire la bise… à Drago. Naooon ! Ils ne s'étaient jamais fait la bise ! Et elle ne comptait pas lui en faire un jour ! Non non non non !

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin et vit qu'il la fixait. En un soupir résigné, elle commença par embrasser son père.

Ensuite vint sa mère, puis elle s'approcha du blond qui la suivait toujours du regard sans tourner le visage. Elle s'abaissa, et il tourna légèrement sa joue vers elle, pour la forme. Elle y déposa un baiser… très tentant, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer, puis retourna s'asseoir à sa place en silence.

Drago, lui, continua à la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût assise… et même un peu plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'en plus de tout ça Granger faisait de vrais bisous ? Par 'vrai', s'entend qu'elle posait les lèvres sur la peau (et qu'elle ne te défonçait pas la joue avec sa propre joue). A la limite, il aurait préféré ! Parce que son bisou était top, et il ne voulait pas de ça. Merde à la fin, il avait fait des travaux manuels la veille et tout et tout !

Elle, avait trouvé ça très gênant, et lorsqu'elle avait déposé son baiser sur la joue du blond, ne put s'empêcher de constater que lui faire la bise ne la laissait pas indifférente. Sa mère. (Ou plutôt celle d'Hermione, si on va par là… Quelle garce !)

La fin du petit déj' se passa dans un silence presque complet. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Mme Granger prit le balai pour nettoyer le sol tandis qu'ils débarrassaient la table…

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?, s'écria Drago désespéré.

- Eh bien je nettoie, fit la mère déroutée.

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Mais vous êtes malade !

- Malefoy, dans le monde moldu les balais sont utilisés pour nettoyer !, rit-elle.

- Oui mais les moldus sont complètement tarés !, s'énerva-t-il.

- Euhm… T'es pas trop en position de force là…

- Granger, tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? T'as oublié qui je suis ou quoi ?

- Non mais toi tu aurais pu un peu oublier ! T'es obligé d'habiter chez les moldus pendant deux mois alors fais avec et arrête de râler comme un môme !

- Je râle si l'envie me prend de râler, je ne suis pas _moi_ pour rien ! Et je peux faire tous les efforts du monde, un BALAI, reste un BALAI, et puis le nettoyage c'est bon pour les domestiques !

- C'est bon là, t'as fini maintenant ou t'as une autre déclaration à faire ?

- Il m'en reste une, elle me manque. Je te hais Granger.

- Je te retourne le compliment Malefoy _(accentué sur le « Malefoy »)._

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant une minute entière tandis que les parents les regardaient comme s'ils ne les avaient jamais vus. Tous leurs masques étaient tombés, ils n'étaient pas amis, ils ne s'appelaient pas par leurs prénoms… tiens, ils ne se supportaient même pas ! Le blond n'aimait pas les gens comme eux et n'était pas charmant et Hermione n'était pas douce et aimante avec tout le monde.

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient observés, nos deux concernés se retournèrent vivement vers les deux parents avec des airs d'enfants pris la main dans le sac.

- Euuhm…, fit Hermione.

Elle regarda à nouveau Drago avec un visage près du « au secouuuuur ! », et lui plutôt inquiet. « Ils seraient capables de ne plus me laisser retourner à Poudlard, ou avoir un lien avec n'importe quoi qui touche à la magie d'ailleurs »… La phrase résonnait dans leurs têtes tandis qu'ils étaient passés d'opposés quelques instants auparavant à deux personnes dans le même camp à présent.

- Vous…?

- C'est long, balaya Hermione.

- On a tout notre temps chérie.

Elle soupira en regardant Malefoy et s'assit. Il prit une chaise et s'installa à ses côtés. C'était pathétique de passer d'un camp à l'autre avec une aisance aussi naturelle, mais il allait la défendre.

- Et toi jeune homme, une quelconque parole pour ta défense ?

- Non…

- Si, interrompit Hermione.

- Je ne te parlais pas à toi, précisa sa mère acide.

- Eh bien je suis encore chez moi donc je prends la parole quand j'en ai l'envie. Vous vouliez des explications, et bien laissez-moi expliquer.

Ils se turent face à la détermination de leur fille (pensée de Drago : le retour de la lionne !). Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait dire, cependant. Il n'avait absolument rien pour sa défense !

- Oui, c'est vrai, sa famille lui a appris à détester tout ce qui attrayait au monde moldu…, commença-t-elle, interrompue illico par Drago.

- Eeeh !, riposta-t-il.

Ce n'était pas sa famille ! Il les détestait ! Tous ! Non mais !

- Malefoy, pas d'interventions, lui dit-elle dans les yeux.

Il rechigna mais se tut.

- Bref, il a toujours haït ce genre de choses, tout, il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds un seul instant dans ce côté-ci de Londres !... Et pourtant il est là. Oui, par ordre du directeur, mais il est là. Et sincèrement, j'avais peur. Parce que je pensais qu'il allait vous insulter, vous faire la vie impossible comme il me l'avait toujours faite à moi. Mais non ! Vous avez remarqué comment il vous a traité ? Pas un seul mot de travers, pas un seul commentaire, il a été poli, charmant, docile. Il a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire passer toutes ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête et pouvoir être neutre ! Alors franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut lui reprocher.

- Tu as vu comment il te traite ?, s'offusqua son père. Non mais pour qui se prend-t-il ?

- Et tu as vu comment il vous a traité ? Il l'a fait parce que je lui ai dit que vous seriez capable de m'interdire le retour à Poudlard. Il l'a fait sans une demande de ma part. Moi on s'en fout de comment il me traite, j'y suis plus qu'habituée.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu le défends ?

- Parce que… parce que !, s'énerva Hermione.

Drago l'écoutait attentivement à présent. Elle soupira et poursuivit calmement.

- Vous ne le connaissiez pas avant. Vous n'avez aucune idée de la personne qu'il était, ni du combien il a changé. Et je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin parce que je n'ai même pas envie d'y repenser. Il mérite que je le défende.

Drago resta scié par la détermination de la lionne et vexé de se faire défendre par une sang-de-bourbe Gryffondor mais surtout il n'aimait pas qu'on le prône comme quelqu'un qui a changé. Il ne voulait pas avoir changé, il était lui, point ! Mais bon, il n'allait tout de même rien dire… L'allée à Poudlard de Granger en dépendait, mais elle allait l'entendre !

Il se permit de grogner. Elle se retourna vers lui, interrogative. N'ayant pas de réponse, elle se retourna vers ses parents, en attente de questions supplémentaires.

- Je n'y crois pas qu'on nous ait autant métamorphosé notre petite fille !, gémit la mère Granger. Elle défend les ordures avec conviction et suit les ordres d'un directeur qui devrait aller à l'asile ! Luke, s'il te plait ! Elle ne retournera pas dans cet endroit de fous !

Là pour toute réponse Drago se leva de la chaise, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol avec violence. Il avait l'air diabolique, et Hermione en un sursaut de panique fit un bond de sa chaise et se plaça à côté de lui, surveillant ses faits et gestes.

- Alors là, hors de question que vous l'en empêchiez !, grogna-t-il. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien ! Vous savez quoi ? Je commençais même à vous trouver potables pour des moldus ! Mais non, vous n'êtes rien d'autre que de la vermine !

- Malefoy !

- Non Granger, laisse-moi terminer !, fit-il en se retournant vers elle avec rage avant de regarder à nouveau ses parents. Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser enfermée ici, dans un monde où tous ses atouts sont réduits à néant ! Vous ne savez pas qui elle est là-bas ! C'est la miss je-sais-tout, celle qui connaît tout sur la sorcellerie, la meilleure de l'école, la meilleure amie du Survivant, le seul gars qui puisse vaincre le mage noir qui ne veut que détruire votre monde à tout jamais ! Elle risque sa vie pour vous ! Et voilà comment vous la remerciez ? En ne lui faisant pas confiance ? Vous qui vous cachez derrière votre amour envers votre fille depuis le début, « ma chérie, ma chérie », hein ? Vous ne lui faites pas confiance pour ses choix ! Votre fille sait faire les bons choix, d'ailleurs elle me déteste ce qui est déjà un bon choix pour elle ! Ca vous parait plus clair ? Je ne vous laisserai pas la garder ici, et si je dois transplaner avec elle maintenant je le ferai, et si vous refusez, j'hésiterai pas à démolir votre maison, parce qu'à coup sur ce ne sera plus la sienne vu qu'elle ne voudra plus y revenir !

Un silence s'abattit sur la cuisine, dans laquelle les parents semblaient perdre pied. Hermione était soufflée par tout ce qu'avait dit Drago… Comment il l'avait défendue… encore, oui, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Elle le regardait. Son torse se soulevait violemment, cause de l'énervement, et il fixait toujours ses parents atterrés. Il était terrifiant, mais là, elle se sentait bien et en sécurité avec lui.

Elle s'avança et le prit par le bras.

- Viens avec moi.

Il sortit de sa torpeur et la regarda. Elle le regardait intensément, et elle re tira sur son bras pour lui faire signe de la suivre.

- Tu vas où jeune fille ?, se réveilla la mère. Tu restes ici ! Et tu n'auras plus de contact avec ce jeune homme !

Hermione la regarda tout d'abord éberluée puis après comme si elle se foutait de sa gueule, mélangé à un air défiant. Elle sortit sa baguette.

- Je vais me gêner tiens !, la provoqua-t-elle.

- Oh tu n'as pas le droit de nous pointer avec ce truc !

- Bien sûr que si j'ai le droit, j'ai 17 ans et vous m'avez menacée en premier. Alors je vais éclaircir la situation. Personne ne m'empêchera d'être avec lui et vous n'avez pas intérêt à l'insulter ou à le traiter d'une quelconque mauvaise manière en respect pour ce que lui avait fait pour vous. C'est clair ?

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, se remit en route et entraina Drago derrière elle, qui était totalement sous le choc soit dit en passant. Elle venait de le défendre face à ses parents alors qu'elle était sensée le détester… et elle avait exigé rester avec lui alors qu'à la base ils auraient pleuré de joie pour un tel ordre. Il avait aussi établi très clairement qu'il la garderait avec lui sous n'importe quel prétexte. Explications ? Oui, le cerveau de Drago ne cessait de demander des explications.

Elle l'entraina dans la rue et ils sortirent.

- Tu m'emmènes où ?, s'enquit Drago.

- J'en sais rien, mais j'avais besoin d'air PUR.

Il rit.

- Un peu plus et on croirait que tu dis avoir besoin de mon air de sang pur face à ces moldus (tout ce qu'il y a de pas pur).

Elle soupira en roulant des yeux.

- Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce qui vient de se passer, se permit-il de préciser tout en regardant l'horizon, en pleine marche.

- Moi non plus. On a qu'à pas y penser ?

- Si t'y arrives t'es championne.

- D'accord, soupira-t-elle. De quoi tu veux qu'on parle ?

- J'en sais rien moi, je comprends tout simplement plus rien à ma vie !, râla-t-il.

Elle se permit de rire face à ce grand blond qui, il y a quelques minutes était le plus terrifiant, et à présent boudait comme un enfant.

- On a changé, c'est tout, fit-elle tout en fixant l'horizon elle aussi.

Ils n'avaient pas envie de se regarder, comme si parler vraiment de ça entre eux était trop bizarre, trop irréel. En même temps c'était encore trop récent pour eux le fait de ne pas se détester, et sauter toutes les cases de là à avoir des discutions pareilles...!

- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir changé ! Je m'aimais moi, tel que j'étais ! Ma vie avait toujours été comme ça, j'étais riche, célèbre, beau…

- Et modeste, se permit-elle de rajouter.

- Bien sûr, étant donné mon état de perfectitudité (xD) j'étais _très_ modeste, fit-il avec conviction _(elle rit)_. Tiens regarde, depuis quand on peut avoir une conversation sans risquer de s'entre-tuer ?

- Depuis qu'on a été obligé de cohabiter à deux tous seuls et de se suivre partout ? Il est scientifiquement impossible de se disputer toute la journée durant, surtout s'il faut se mettre d'accord pour établir des plans.

- J'en ai marre de tes « scientifiquement » !

- Je sais, c'est parce que c'est toujours des certitudes que t'as pas envie de voir !

- Gnn.

Aucun des deux n'avait envie de parler de cette histoire de pas vouloir quitter l'autre, tout ce débat avec les parents... après tout, qu'avaient-ils à dire là-dessus ? Le sujet était trop délicat...!

- Bon, ça te dit d'aller au parc ?, proposa-t-elle. Histoire de se retrouver avec la nature.

- Mouais, j'te suis moi c'est toi qui m'a trainé ici !

- Tu aurais préféré rester avec eux peut-être ?

- Bah, si t'étais plus là j'aurai pu leur botter le cul. (_rires_)

- Merci. De m'avoir défendue, de les avoir engueulés… Tout ça tout ça.

- J'pourrais dire pareil Granger. On va dire qu'on est quittes. (_rires_)

- Si tu veux !

- J'arrive pas à croire que je te fasse rire, fit-il incrédule. J'avais raison finalement, on est plus psychologiquement stables !

- C'est juste que ta façon d'être, dès qu'on prend du recul et qu'on s'y habitue, c'est à en mourir de rire. Quand on le prend du second degré. C'est pour ça qu'on ne se fâche presque plus, c'est devenu une routine ! Toi aussi tu ris quand je dis certaines choses.

- Ou quand t'as des réactions bizarres avec des garçons face à ta porte.

- La ferme. (_rires_)

- HERMIONE !, entendit-on un groupe s'égosiller.

- Oh non, fit la concernée.

- C'est quoi ça ?, se sentit obligé de questionner Malefoy.

- Mes amis. (_rires exagérés de Drago_)

- T'as l'air de les apprécier un max tes amis !

- Tu peux parler ! T'as vu comment tu traites TES amis ?

- Oui mais moi je suis méchant Granger, toi tu es la petite gentille !

- Pff va te pendre.

- J'y penserai mais là je dois jouer le petit copain.

- Argh ouais. Mh.

Le groupe arriva à leur hauteur. Il y avait trois filles et deux garçons (deux _autres_ garçons, pas les mêmes que l'après midi).

- 'Mione, ça fait une plombe !, fit une fille avec un énorme sourire (adressé bien évidemment plus à Drago qu'à elle). Tu nous présente ?

Hermione se permit de rire (tout en voulait égorger son amie. « pas toucher »… Elle aurait du l'écrire sur son t-shirt).

- Les gars, voici Drago, mon copain (fit-elle en s'adressant plus aux filles), Drago, voici Lisa, Rose, Louise, Aaron et John.

Drago avait rit de la réaction d'Hermione face à son amie, et s'était avancé à nouveau tout en disant « bonjour » souriant. Il la reprit par la taille, se plaçant derrière elle, comme la veille. Il aimait la prendre par la taille, alors il aimait croiser des gens qu'elle connaissait !... Oui mais il ne se l'avouerait jamais franchement à un tel point. Juste que ça lui plaisait… Un jeu palpitant !, se dit-il. Et dire qu'il avait fait des travaux manuels !

Les filles répondirent avec beaucoup plus d'entrain à ce salut que les mecs, ce qui lourda Hermione et régala Drago. Il avait envie de leur montrer qu'il appartenait à Hermione, il adorait jouer le jeu face à ces moldus qui étaient tous dingues d'eux, dépendant des sexes ! C'était surement leur côté magique invisible ? En tout cas, ça l'éclatait. Surtout qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'amuser à ça dans le monde sorcier !

Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Hermione (qui ne manqua pas de frissonner, comme de su).

- Je peux les rendre tous jaloux ? S'il te plait…!, supplia-t-il avec une voix de bébé charmeur.

Elle rit, charmée et surtout heureuse qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à ses amies (qui étaient toutes des canons si on va par là,… mais comme on y va pas !). Et puis, c'est tout de même Malefoy qui venait de lui dire « s'il te plait » !

- Vas-y, amuse-toi !, rit-elle.

Il rit aussi dans son oreille (re frisson… Son rire sensuel était trop grisant !).

- Depuis quand vous êtes ici ?, s'enquit la dénommée Rose.

- On reste dans les environs d'un mois, j'avais envie de connaître ses parents, fit Drago en un regard allumeur dédié à Hermione.

- Ca a réussi !, souffla-t-elle. _(il rit silencieusement)_

- Oh, firent tous un peu découragés de la réaction des deux prisés.

- Oui parce qu'elle a déjà eu loisir de voir les miens vu qu'ils habitent au même endroit où nous étudions !

- T'es pas obligé de me ramener d'aussi mauvais souvenirs à la mémoire !, railla-t-elle toujours dans un souffle inaudible pour les autres. _(Il rit à nouveau)_

Les amis redescendirent d'un cran supplémentaire

- Et vous vous êtes connu comment ?, demanda Louise qui elle (oh bonheur pour Hermione !) ne semblait pas intéressée par le copain d'une amie.

- Unnn… Ami commun, fit Drago en riant pour lui-même. Harry,… Qu'est-ce qu'il nous a bénis !

En entendant le nom et la suite, Hermione éclata franchement de rire. Ils les regardèrent tous d'un œil incompréhensif, et elle répondit en hoquetant :

- C'est rien… Des vieux souvenirs !

- Très vieux oui, renchérit Drago avec assez d'incrédulité (il repensait à leur situation actuelle).

- Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand si ce sont de vieux souvenirs ?, demanda Lisa perdant espoir (qu'elle n'aurait jamais du avoir, pensa Hermione).

- Un mois, fit Hermione. …Mais bon, notre amour a tellement évolué que les souvenirs nous semblent lointains, rajouta-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'un mois c'était beaucoup pour eux mais pour les moldus… Middle !

Malefoy se permit de pouffer derrière elle et elle lui infligea un léger coup de coude dans les côtes qui passa inaperçu aux yeux des autres.

- Aïeuh !

- Tu as mal d'une fille ?

- C'était pour la forme.

- Ouais ouais.

- Concentre-toi sur la mythonnerie Granger.

- Ah oui… Tu hantes mes jours et mes nuits !

- Ah oui ? Intéressant.

- Tu avais parlé de mythonnerie.

- Oui mais ça t'es venu si spontanément…

- Rah la ferme !

Ils furent coupés dans leur dialogue (quasi) muet par les moldus gênés de cet échange visible dont ils avaient été exclus.

- Bon ben… On va vous laisser alors.

- Okay, on se revoit bientôt, fit Hermione en refaisant surface.

- En parlant de bientôt, intervint John, il y a une soirée au Booty Club la semaine prochaine. Vous viendrez ?

- Oh, le Booty, ça fait des lustres !, fit Hermione avec une mine incrédule.

- Normal tu as toujours décliné nos invitations !, lui reprocha Louise.

- Ah oui… Mais j'étais occupée, je suis désolée. On essayera de venir !

- T'es sérieuse ? Tu vas venir ?, demanda Aaron les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Drago remarqua qu'il semblait oublier sa présence et il eut envie de lui foutre une beigne en pleine gueule. Mais bien sûr, un Malefoy n'en vient pas aux mains ! Dommage… Il se contenta de resserrer l'étreinte à la taille (+ventre) d'Hermione, la collant plus à lui.

Ce geste la fit se figer,… mais pas se figer mal, sinon se figer parce que ça lui faisait un effet non escompté… Et surtout que c'était un geste que les autres risquaient de ne pas avoir vu. Elle sentait le souffle de Drago à son oreille, chaud, posé, et se dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance de ne pas être à sa place parce que son souffle à elle aurait ressemblé à une parade de rhinocéros. Le souffle de notre jeune ami la troublait mais elle répondit tout de même (avec une voix un peu hachée...).

- Oui… On essayera de venir, en fonction de notre temps libre.

Le garçon ne sembla pas ramolli pour un sou, et ça eut le don d'énerver Drago. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? S'ils lui disaient qu'ils sortaient ensemble c'était qu'ils sortaient ensemble ! Pas touche ! Ou il voulait en plus qu'ils s'embrassent ?... Oh non, il n'avait pas intérêt à leur demander de s'embrasser.

- Super !, fut sa courte réponse pleine d'entrain. Bon, surement à Samedi alors !

Il commença à partir mais Lisa (grande, blonde, élancée, corps parfait, yeux verts,… la totale) interrompit le mouvement.

- Eh bien quoi on fait pas la bise ?, demanda-t-elle innocemment.

La main d'Hermione effectua une petite pression (possessive… eh oui) sur la main de Drago (qui se situait sur son ventre et en dessous de sa main à elle, comme au début avec Dave). Il sourit face à cette attention et resserra un peu plus l'étreinte. Pas visible. (Juste… Palpable xD).

Ils firent la bise à tout le monde sans se décoller d'un centimètre (les filles (à part Louise) affichèrent un air sérieusement déçu, et les garçons bah... pareil). Ils finirent par partir et être hors de vue. Comment se séparer à présent…? Sans que ce soit gênant, s'entend.

- Bon, fit-il dans son oreille.

Elle tourna le visage vers lui en signe de question (et de surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il reste là à lui parler à l'oreille !).

- C'est quoi ça, le Booty Club ?, demanda-t-il.

- C'est une boite.

- ? Une… boite ?

- Une discothèque quoi, un endroit où on danse !

- Ah… Oh. Une disco moldue. Eh merde.

- Tu tombes bien bas Malefoy !, rit-elle.

- Qui a dit que j'allais y aller ?

- Tu me laisserais y aller toute seule ?

- Oui.

- Ben tiens. Okay. Je reviendrai pas avant 7h hein, à titre d'info.

- QUOI ?

- Ben ici c'est comme ça qu'on sort. Si je reviens s'entend, parce que je devrai prendre le taxi seule aller et retour et survivre aux hommes qui seront à l'intérieur, mis à part tous mes amis pot de colle, fit-elle avec un air détaché et calculateur.

- Tu oses me manipuler ?, s'offusqua-t-il. Toi, Granger ? C'est MOI qui manipule ici !

Elle rit.

- Je te raconte juste ce qui va se passer, c'est tout. A toi de juger face aux évènements que je te décris !

- T'es pas vivable.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi le gars a semblé pas découragé pour un sou quand t'as dit qu'on viendrait tous les deux ?

- Parce qu'il ne se gênera pas pour me draguer quand même. C'est une discothèque, pas un salon de thé !

- Ah parce qu'en plus tu pourrais me rendre cocu alors qu'on ne sort même pas ensemble ?, railla-t-il. C'est le comble ! Personne ne me fait cocu ! Je suis Malefoy !

- Qui t'a dit que j'allais me le faire ? Pour ça il devrait réussir à me mettre quelque chose dans mon verre ou à me souler !

- Et je parie que c'est courant ici…, fit-il résigné.

- Oui assez, mais bon moi je suis pas le genre de fille qui accepte des trucs d'inconnus !

- Ils ne sont pas inconnus !

- Ben oui, c'est justement ça le hic.

- Pff !, fit-il en se décollant (enfin !) et en commençant à avancer tout seul.

Elle le rattrapa en riant silencieusement.

- Quoi ?, fit-elle.

- Rien.

- Aïe aïe.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Tu sais que t'es une vraie chieuse ?

- Oui, je crois que tu me l'as déjà mentionné !

_/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../_

**Allé, dites-moi tout (a) :D Comment ce chapitre ? **

**Pas le temps de m'attarder mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !**

**Bisous !**


	19. Attirance palpable

_**Ruru**, je suis bien contente de te faire rire xD Je fais pas spécialement exprès parce que j'écris comme je réagis en temps réels mais des fois j'me fais carrément rire moi même (pitoyable XD) et des fois je me trouve vraiment pas drôle mais les gens aiment alors bon :p :D _

_Et puis, j'suis hyper fière que tu m'aies consacré tes premières reviews…! :D Muahahahah je fais des petits bons sur mon fauteuil ! (oui c'est ridicule, mais personne ne me voit alors bon… :p)_

_Et pour ce qui est de l'Argentine c'est un enfer parce que ma famille éclate en morceaux, mais c'est beaucoup trop long et compliqué à raconter ici alors si tu veux je te fais un résumé à ta deficiente adresse mail :p xD Et pour ce qui est de l'étranger, moi aussi ca me plairait ! Sauf que pour moi l'Argentine c'est pas l'étranger, c'est mon pays et ca fait treize ans que j'y passe toutes mes vacances d'été… et puis y'a ma famille et ça c'est la galère._

_En tout cas merci pour la review :D Et au prochain chap :D !_

_..._

_Sinon, merci à **toutes** pour m'encourager :') Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, que vous trouviez ça bien, que vous le disiez et que vous m'illuminiez ma petite vie catastrophique avec vos belles reviews x) (L)" Meurfi meurfi meurfi !_

_Maintenant, je passe à **l'actu**. XD J'ai posté une OS sur mon profil mardi passé :) Allez y jeter un coup d'oeil si ce n'est pas déjà fait, et dites-moi quoi ! :D :) Ca me ferait super plaisir (L)' (comme toujours! x) J'vous aime !)_

_Allé, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous rassasiera votre apétit goulu ^^ XD (DjoOu : Bien sur que si je suis innocente (a) XD)_

_Bisous!_

_Mackk._

_Ps : Je voudrais savoir si **Megara Spoiler**, **Tagadastraw**, **Elisendre**, **Legitimedemence**, **Mione259**, **Jones17**, **I'm-soOOo-SpECiAl**, **Missindo**, **Niniss**, **Fritzmaya**, **Hermymalefoy33 **et** Nini66 **suivent encore cette fic...? Ca fait longtemps que j'ai plus de nouvelles :s Oui, j'ai refait toute la liste de mes lectrices pour voir qui s'était perdue en cours de route xD :O Y'en a tellement ! J'me disais toujours que je devrais faire cette liste parce que je sentais qu'il en menquaient plein mais comme je suis une grosse feignasse évidemment je ne le fais que maintenant... -_-' je sais, je me félicite toute seule... XD Bref, faites un signe pour montrer que vous êtes toujours là ! Sinon bah... Le vent sera explicite O.o xD :D_

_ps2: y'a peut-être un petit problème de reviews :s Vérifiez que les vôtres ont été enregistrées, sinon copiez-les au cas où pour me les réenvoyer après ! Parce que certaines je les reçois pas, je sais pas c'est quoi le blème mais voilà :s_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**19. Attirance palpable**

Ils marchaient à présent, sans but précis.

- Oooh !, fit-elle éberluée. Tu veux une glace ?

- Tout ça pour une glace ?

- S'il te plait ça fait des lunes que j'en mange pas !

- Et c'est moi le gosse après ça.

- Moi je ne fais pas de caprice !

- Ah oui et ces étoiles dans les yeux c'est pas du caprice voilé sans doute ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est l'envie.

- Alors ça ressemble à _ça_, Granger qui a envie ?, fit-il avec un air entendu.

Elle se retourne vers lui avec un air résigné et amusé.

- Qui a envie _de glace_.

- Mais oui bien sûr. Allé viens, je te l'offre ta glace !

- Non je rêve ? Malefoy devient généreux ? Il faudrait que je le note dans mon calendrier, j'en ferai un jour de fête annuel.

- Si tu continues, Malefoy sera généreux en coups de pied au visage.

- Je ne continuerai plus quand je serai occupée avec ma glace.

- Tu as des phrases vraiment tendancieuses Granger, je sais pas si tu t'en rends compte ?

- Mais c'est toi le pervers qui voit les rapports là où y'en a aucun ! Je te parle de glace ! Allé. Gout chocolat fraise.

- Alors là TU REVES Granger. Tu commandes ta glace, je suis pas un domestique ! _(rires d'Hermione face à l'air sincèrement outré de Drago)_

- Ok monsieur le big boss, je commande. (_arrive devant le comptoir_). Un cornet chocolat fraise s'il vous plait !

- Pourquoi t'as jamais voulu m'appeler comme ça avant ? Quel pied !

- Parce qu'avant tu n'aurais pas prit ça ironiquement ?

- Mh, même comme ça ça augmente mon égo…

- Ha, je ne recommencerai plus alors !

- Mais non je rigole, fais-le tant que tu veux !, se rattrapa-t-il en vitesse. _(rires)_

- Bon, toi tu veux pas une glace ?, s'enquit Hermione.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais j'en sais rien moi Granger t'as d'ces questions !

- C'est pas encore une histoire avec ta famille qui trouve que les glaces c'est pour les benêts quand même… _(soupir de Drago résigné)_

- Non, c'est pour les faibles, rectifia-t-il.

- Pfff non mais j'y crois pas, vous avez de ces règles ! Vous passez constamment à côté du meilleur !_ (rire exagéré de Drago qui avait surement trouvé une connotation perverse)_

- Comme les travaux manuels ?, fit-il charmeur (exprès).

Elle soupira de dépit.

- Tu veux quels goûts sur ta glace ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Granger…

- D'abord tu commandes et tu fais pas l'enfant ! Quels goûts ?

- Mais je ne veux pas manger de glace enfin !

- Je t'obligerai à l'avaler même si je dois te la faire rentrer par les oreilles cette glace, alors choisis tes goûts.

- Quelle agressivité ! Et dois-je te rappeler que je suis plus fort que toi (en tout) ?

- Tes goûts ?, fit-elle sans en démordre pour un sou _(soupire de Dray)_.

- Pareil que toi, je connais pas les goûts moi. Si j'aime pas c'est pour ta pomme !

- Quoi t'as JAMAIS mangé une glace ?, fit-elle sciée.

- Non.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux d'œuf au plat et la bouche en énorme « OH » muet. Jamais ?

- Une autre chocolat fraise !, fit-elle au glacier avec agressivité. J'y crois pas que t'aies jamais mangé une glace ! Et c'est nous que tu traites de malades !

- N'insulte pas ma famille parce qu'on va pas s'entendre.

- T'as bien insulté la mienne toi ! Et en live en plus.

- Oui mais tu l'insultais aussi !

Soupir d'Hermione.

- Soit, on ne va pas reparler de ça, hein ?

Soupir de Drago.

- Donne-moi ma réponse alors, fit-il reprenant sa malice.

- Quelle réponse ?

- On passe toujours à côté du meilleur… Comme les travaux manuels ?, dit-il avec complicité (gênante).

Soupir exagéré d'Hermione. Quel mec ce blond ! (Ou : Quel blond ce mec ! Les deux fonctionnent xD).

- Evidemment que pour un mec c'est essentiel les travaux manuels !

- Pas quand tu peux avoir une fille tous les soirs, fit Drago en haussant les épaules.

- Pas besoin de détails, épargne-moi s'il te plait !

Elle l'avait dit en un air faussement dégoutée, mais ça l'avait surtout fait chier...

- Ah tu n'aimes pas les détails ?, fit-il avec la même malice (signe de : oulala toi tu vas morfler !). Pourtant les filles de Poudlard sont très écervelées et créatives…

- Tu essayes de me rendre lesbienne en fait, c'est ça le plan ?

- Surtout pas !, s'offusqua-t-il.

Elle rit, vraiment très contente de sa réaction impulsive.

- Mh, fit-elle. J'aurais cru que ça t'aurait fait un autre sujet de moquerie.

- Et priver le pauvre Weasmoche de son _seul_ et _unique_ amour ?

Il reçut une tape dans le dos.

- T'as pas bientôt fini ?

- Est-ce que la Serpillère et le Balafré font des travaux manuels ?

- Sûrement, ce sont des mecs _normaux_. (comme n'importe quel mec, s'entend)

- Ah parce que je suis pas normal moi ?, fit-il en s'approchant exagérément.

Leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent et Hermione ne comprit absolument pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Quel rapport ? Son souffle l'enivrait et elle se maintenait en pensant à Ron. Pourquoi était-elle attirée par Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir qui lui plaise bon sang ? Rien !

Lui regardait toutes ses réactions tout en gardant son air mystérieux et sensuel. Mais il était un peu déboussolé, ce qui ne se verrait jamais, comme de su. Il en avait marre d'avoir l'impression que faire des travaux manuels n'avait servit à rien ! Quelle connerie !

- Quel rapport avec le rapprochement ?, souffla-t-elle.

- C'était pour te montrer que je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal…, fit-il la voix suave. Tout en restant dans la perfection bien sûr !

Elle roula des yeux, arrivant à se reprendre grâce à sa modestie innée.

- Mais oui, évidemment !, fit-elle en se dégageant et continuant à marcher, faisant demi-tour.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre (la glace fit un succès quelque peu dissimulé par Drago mais tout de même assumés à voix haute ! Victoire !). Ils se chamaillèrent tout le long, et revinrent chez Hermione, épuisés d'avoir passé la journée à errer de parc en parc. Ils firent tout leur possible pour éviter les parents, et se couchèrent de bonne heure.

Le lendemain, ils reçurent les réponses de Dumbledore et de Ron. Dumby leur clarifiait que c'était bien le bon document (damn) et leur disait qu'ils devaient trouver de quoi parlait ce document en sens caché (quelle colle !). Quant à Ron… Ron était adorable.

« _Mione chérie. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me manques. J'ai été si bouleversé de devoir te laisser là avec Malefoy… Je suis sûr qu'il te rend la vie impossible. C'est normal que tu aies besoin d'extérioriser. Si je pouvais je viendrais lui lancer un sort impardonnable, tu me connais ! Mais Harry a besoin de moi… Avec lui, tout se passe bien. On est repartis à la recherche des horcruxes mais niveau bibliothécaire, histoire que tu puisses continuer avec nous (Dumby y a tenu). Pour ce qui est de Goyle et Parkinson… Je te reconnais bien là à te soucier d'ennemis inutiles ! Tu as un trop grand cœur. Mais pour que tu sois tranquille, je préciserai quand même qu'ils vont bien, ils gambadent à Poudlard et passent leur temps à dire qu'ils se réjouissent de voir votre retour. Comme s'il allait y avoir quelque chose d'inattendu ! Totalement débiles. Sinon, pour ce qui est de Malefoy chez toi, ça doit être un calvaire ! Dumbledore est fou ! Avec tes pauvres parents… Je ne serais pas étonné si tu m'écrivais qu'il a fait sauter ta maison (il a pas intérêt). Devoir parler avec Malefoy, autour de dossiers… Même, parler à Malefoy tout court. Un vrai supplice. Je te promets un super cadeau pour ton retour ! Moi aussi je t'aime, plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Harry t'envoie des bisous Vif d'Or ! Tiens bon, botte lui le cul à cette fouine ! Encore : JE T'AIME. Ron. »_

Hermione se sentait vraiment mal. Elle n'aimait pas que Ron croit qu'elle vivait un calvaire avec Drago alors qu'ils étaient vraiment bien à présent. Enfin, ils ne s'entretuaient plus quoi. Le fait de s'être habitués à l'autre… Elle se rendait compte du oh combien tout avait avancé, évolué, elle aussi… et sans Ron. Pansy et Goyle… Toute cette histoire. Elle cacha la lettre à Drago. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit, ça aurait tout foutu en l'air… Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fâche ou qu'il s'enferme. Elle le voulait près d'elle, surtout depuis la dispute avec ses parents, lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne supporterait pas l'ordre de ne plus pouvoir le côtoyer.

La semaine se passa sans encombres, entre taquineries et surtout, concentration pour l'étude de ce texte ridicule. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans le salon, à monopoliser la grande table dans son entièreté, entre livres d'études, recherches bibliothécaires et toute source possible. Hermione se rendit compte que Drago, loin d'être un con était très cultivé et très sérieux au travail (ce qui l'extasia… et oui, c'est Granger tout de même ! Le voir concentré était aphrodisiaque pour elle ! Par contre il était fainéant, bah oui on peut pas tout avoir non plus). Evidemment, il y eut des engueulades et des claquages de portes en masse mais ils se reparlèrent vite, n'ayant qu'eux au monde pendant pas mal de temps encore.

Arriva le soir du Booty Club. Ils avaient totalement oublié et avaient passé la journée à s'acharner sur leurs recherches (qui n'aboutissaient toujours pas). A 22h, le téléphone sonna.

- Hermione, c'est pour toi, fit son père avec le même regard triste qu'il avait gardé depuis la dispute.

- Pour moi ?, dit-elle étonnée en s'approchant du téléphone.

Elle se saisit du combiné tout en lançant un regard interrogateur à son père qui haussa les épaules. Drago s'était tourné vers elle et ne cachait pas le fait qu'il était très attentif. Et en même temps, qui ça aurait étonné ?

- Oui ?, fit Hermione suspicieuse.

- Hermione ? C'est Aaron ! Ca va ?

- Aaron ?, s'étonna-t-elle à voix haute.

A l'entente de ce nom, Drago fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Encore lui ? Gnn. Il lança un regard appuyé à Hermione qui mit sur haut parleur (ça pouvait être intéressant…! Elle ne quitta pas Drago des yeux).

- Oui ! C'est pour te rappeler le Booty Club de ce soir et pour t'obliger à venir !

- M'obliger à venir ?, dit-elle d'une voix faussement étonnée avec un sourire spécial pour Drago qui semblait bouillir.

- Oui ! Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, et on a tous envie de te voir danser !

- Ah non pas ça…

- Bien sûr que si, t'as toujours enflammé la scène ! Allé s'il te plait, offre-nous une bonne soirée ! S'te plaiit !

A l'entente de Granger qui dansait etc, Drago avait eu un regard étonné et en même temps réjouit, prédateur. Ahah elle dansait hein ?

- D'accord je viendrai, fit-elle en un soupir.

- Super ! Ton copain viendra avec ?

Drago fixa le téléphone avec méchanceté. Hermione le regarda avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ca lui apprendra !

- Je ne crois pas, il ne semblait pas très chaud la fois passée…

Drago lui fit une mine offusquée et provocatrice. Oh la garce !

- Super !, fit Aaron. Enfin je veux dire, super que tu viennes quand même…

Hermione roula des yeux pour le téléphone.

- Rendez-vous où et à quelle heure ?

- On a rendez-vous avec les autres à 23h30 mais j'peux passer te chercher si tu veux ?

Drago se leva d'un coup et s'approcha d'Hermione en faisant des grands non de la tête. Elle lui sourit et boucha le bout du combiné pour qu'Aaron n'entende pas.

- Quoi ?, fit-elle amusée.

- Tu vas pas y aller avec lui quand même ?

- Ben si toi tu viens pas je vais pas risquer le viol pour ne pas me faire draguer !

Il lui lança un regard polaire, pris au piège.

- Très bien, je viens !, fit-il avec ras-le-bol.

- T'es sûr ? T'es pas obligé tu sais si t'as pas envie tu peux rester ici…

- Tu te débarrasseras pas de moi sur ce coup là Granger, laisse tomber !

Elle rit, amusée qu'il croit qu'elle veuille s'en débarrasser. Elle le voulait avec elle au contraire ! Seule avec ses amis moldus, quelle torture… Elle ne se sentait jamais à sa place, un trop grand gouffre les séparait.

On entendit Aaron parler depuis le haut parleur.

- Hermione ?

- Oui, euhm non écoute ça va pas être possible parce que Drago vient, on se retrouve à 23h30 où exactement ?

- Au Playa, histoire de boire un peu pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, t'sais bien !

- Okay, dit-elle en riant (Malefoy au Playa ? Muahahah !). On y sera. A tout à l'heure !

- A toutes !

Elle raccrocha en regardant Drago avec un air amusé et charmeur.

- Tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques ?, lui demanda-t-elle mystérieuse.

- A vrai dire non…

- Je sens que je vais m'amuser ! Viens on va se préparer !

- Non j'y crois pas que j'ai accepté de venir…!

- Je t'ai dit que ça ne m'embêtait pas d'y aller avec Aaron !, rajouta-t-elle attendant sa réaction.

- Oui mais moi si, grogna-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne compte pas être cocu alors qu'on ne sort pas ensemble !, siffla-t-il. Je t'ai déjà expliqué le principe !

- Okay okay, mais va falloir être docile alors !

- Gnn.

- Allé viens. Tu mets un jeans et une chemise ok ? Tu rajoutes un petit pull au dessus histoire de pas crever de froid. J'te fais confiance pour associer les couleurs, t'es Malefoy après tout !

- Exactement Granger.

- Bon, j'vais me préparer… A tantôt !, fit-elle sautillante.

Il roula des yeux pour lui-même. Salazar !, siffla-t-il. Je vais aller à une disco moldue avec Granger et je dois me faire passer pour son petit copain ce qui exige proximité constante ! On commence par les travaux manuels.

Hermione, elle, était excitée d'aller à cette soirée avec Drago. Il arrêtait pas de faire le grand, dominant, maitre de lui, gna gna gna, et lorsqu'il s'agissait de jouer le couple il gérait toujours tout ! Elle avait envie de l'impressionner et de le laisser sans voix cette fois. Qu'il se rappelle qu'elle était une lionne !

Elle enfila une mini jupe en jeans avec un haut sexy mais correct (histoire que ça ne soit pas vulgaire) et agrémenta de ballerines. Elle s'était douchée et avait mit de la crème hydratante saveur coco, histoire d'être enivrante. Elle s'était mieux maquillée que d'habitude, et ses cheveux retombaient parfaitement avec l'aide d'un coup de sèche-cheveux et un peu de lisseur par-ci par-là. Commentaire pour elle-même : « muahahahaha ! ».

A 23h elle avait fini. Elle toqua à la porte de Drago.

- Alors l'homme parfait, t'es prêt ?

- Depuis des heures, c'est toi la fille ici !

- Ben sors alors, sinon on va être en retard !

- Ok ok… pfff.

- Et arrête de râler, tu dois être un petit copain agréable !

- On n'y est pas encore !

- Sors, s'agaça-t-elle.

Il ouvrit la porte et se figea face à Hermione dans cette tenue. Elle le regardait souriante, semblant de bonne humeur.

- Qu'est-ce que…?, fit-il sans pouvoir détacher son regard de sa tenue (de son corps ?).

- J'avoue n'avoir jamais été à une disco sorcière donc je sais pas comment on y va habillés mais chez les moldus c'est comme ça !

- Ah, fit-il en haussant les sourcils démesurément.

Et dire qu'il venait de faire des travaux manuels ! C'était quoi ce cirque ? Il rajouta tout de même en la regardant dans les yeux, incrédule.

- Comment tu veux éviter le viol habillée comme ça ? C'est de la pure provocation…!

- Je vais pas m'habiller en polar quand même !

- Non mais y'a un juste milieu entre le polar et la débauche !, s'égosilla-t-il en montant un peu dans le dramatique.

- Ce n'est pas de la débauche, c'est du moldu, tu verras bien ce soir. On y va maintenant ?

- Tu m'étonnes que tout le monde te drague après, railla-t-il.

- C'est ta façon de me dire que ça me va bien ?, rit-elle.

Il se retourna et la dévisagea, pesant le pour et le contre de sa réponse. Elle était non pas désirable mais _hyper_ désirable dans cette tenue, elle lui allait à la perfection.

- Oui, grogna-t-il.

Elle rit.

- Merci, toi aussi t'es canon comme ça alors va falloir que je surveille Lisa…, dit-elle en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ca réussit, il rit.

- Pff, celle-là c'est une chaude hein !

- Désirable ?, le provoqua-t-elle.

- Oui, fit-il avec malice. Mais c'est une moldue, ça change la donne !

- Heureusement que t'es pas sensé jouer le petit copain dans le monde sorcier alors !, railla-t-elle. Je ne te reverrai pas de la soirée et tu me ferais cocue au moins 5 fois ! C'est du joli !

Ca l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Elle lui disait qu'elle n'aurait rien fait (alors que ses amis n'étaient pas à cracher dessus) mais lui, avouait bien son poste de Prince Serpentard et ça la gonflait. Il rit.

- Ca dépend, rit-il, j'adore rendre les gens jaloux.

Il la regarda avec un sourire malicieux et elle se permit de rire. C'était vraiment une enflure !

Lui avait voulu dire par là qu'il venait de la rendre jalouse exprès aussi, mais il ne lui dirait pas clairement et elle n'avait apparemment pas fait le lien. Il était en train d'assimiler le fait qu'ils soient attirés l'un par l'autre. C'était chose claire, il lui en avait fallu du temps pour le comprendre ! Vu que les travaux manuels ne semblaient servir à rien, ce n'était donc pas le manque (depuis le début…!). Et il préférait jouer les gars à l'aise et malicieux, charmeurs plutôt que de montrer que la voir en cette tenue le faisait perdre un peu pied dans son aise innée…!

Ils sortirent de la maison où le taxi les attendait déjà. Le trajet se fit en silence, tous les deux regardaient par la fenêtre et se préparaient pour le moment où ils retrouveraient tout le groupe (avec quelques exceptions pour Drago qui était inexplicablement attiré par la contemplation de ses belles jambes…). Ca risquait d'être tiré par les cheveux… et ils en avaient hâte.

Arrivés en face du Playa, ils payèrent et descendirent en soufflant.

- Alors, prête ?

- Oui, toi ?

- Toujours ! _(rires)_

- Allons-y alors !

Ils rentrèrent dans le bar où la lumière tamisée et la musique à fond donnaient une ambiance de folie (et de débauche, dut s'admettre Hermione). Ils repérèrent le groupe et se dirigèrent vers eux. Hermione fut soulagée de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule en jupe, ce qui clouait le bec à Drago !

- Salut tout le monde !, fit Hermione en un signe de main.

- Hello !, firent-ils tous en cœur _(Drago roula des yeux)_.

- J'vais chercher une chaise, dit Aaron avec entrain.

- Assieds-toi, fit Drago à Hermione en lui montrant la chaise libre.

Elle rit, et dit d'un air théâtral « Merci jeune homme ! ». (il sourit charmeur, en réponse théâtrale également). Ils ne faisaient que jouer une pièce. Et en même temps…

- Y'a plus de chaise, fit Aaron.

- Bah c'est pas comme s'ils sortaient pas ensemble, fit Louise en haussant les épaules, elle peut s'asseoir sur ses genoux. _(sourire à Hermione)_

Hermione, elle, avait tourné direct les yeux vers Drago. Non, ils n'allaient pas la faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux avec sa jupe quand même ? Rien que « sur ses genoux » était déjà un élément étouffant mais avec sa jupe… Elle ferma les yeux avec un sourire de circonstance. «évidemment »… Drago était entre mort de rire et figé comme une statue de cire. _Elle_, sur _ses_ genoux ? Aussi désirable qu'elle était aujourd'hui ? Salazar…!

Elle sourit au groupe.

- Pas de problème vous inquiétez pas !

Elle se leva de sa chaise et Drago vint s'y asseoir avec un sourire complice et amusé (et surtout qui signifiait « comme par hasard…! ». Il recula la chaise et lui montra ses genoux avec le même sourire complice. Elle, eut un sourire contrit « il le fait exprès ! Quel…! Argh. ».

Louise avait trouvé un autre sujet de conversation ce qui fit qu'ils ne les regardaient pas vraiment (Hermione se dit de penser à la remercier !). Elle s'assit avec douceur et gêne.

- Salut Granger…, fit un Drago amusé à son oreille lorsqu'elle fut assise.

Il posa une main sur sa jambe (nue à cause de cette fichue jupe !... ok, c'était Hermione qui l'avait voulu mais bon !).

- Retire ta main Malefoy !

- On est petits amis, c'est _scientifiquement_ logique… et puis tu veux que je la mette où sinon ?

- Argh.

- C'est toi qui as voulu mettre une jupe !, dit-il moqueur.

- Soit, fit-elle dirigeant son attention vers le groupe.

Lui devenait fou mais il adorait ça ! Sa main sur la jambe nue de Granger… Au dessus de son genou en plus, alors qu'elle était assise sur lui et collée à son torse… Mmmh. En même temps, pourquoi avoir mis une mini jupe aussi ? C'était de la pure provocation ! En plus elle sentait délicieusement bon… le coco. Ca lui donnait envie de plonger dans son cou et d'y rester. Mais bon, ça ne se faisait pas en publique et en plus il ne pouvait pas faire ça vu qu'il ne sortait pas réellement avec elle. Quelle complexité toute cette histoire !

- Deux vodkas rouges redbull, commanda Hermione le sortant de sa torpeur.

- C'est quoi ça ?, lui chuchota-t-il.

- C'est l'équivalant du Whisky Pur Feu.

- Tu veux me souler c'est ça ?

- Disons que c'est le principe oui, mais on le sera tous.

- Je ne donne pas cher de notre peau alors, ne put-il s'empêcher de lui souffler à l'oreille (souffle qui la fit frissonner toute entière et il le sentit évidemment _(il sourit)_.

En un geste instinctif dès qu'il lui avait parlé ainsi à l'oreille (sensuel… Malefoy, quoi) elle avait monté la main d'un coup pour la déposer sur sa main à lui (qui se trouvait sur sa cuisse à elle…). Il remua les doigts de sa main (légèrement) jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts se retrouvent entrelacés.

Leurs cœurs battaient tous les deux les records de parades militaires existants et à venir, à la différence que Drago arrivait à maintenir un semblant de respiration stable et Hermione… c'était pas trop son truc. Il le sentait, mais n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter… Pourtant il aurait du, on est bien d'accord, mais encore un petit peu ne ferait de mal à personne… Il approcha ses lèvres de son cou (en dessous de son oreille) et lui murmura (la voix toujours sensuelle mais commençant à être légèrement rauque) :

- Tu sens atrocement bon… C'est un supplice !

Il la sentit avoir un raté dans ses battements et se rejeter elle-même en arrière pour lui parler.

- Tu me facilites pas les choses là tu sais ?

- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé te faciliter ?

- La vie ?

- Je te signale que tu es en jupe mini, sur mes genoux, que tu sens bon, que tu as tes doigts enlacés au miens et que tu es toi… Par principe c'est assez difficile de rester indifférent !

A chaque précision supplémentaire, Hermione avait de plus en plus chaud. Au « et que tu es toi » elle ne resta plus du tout indifférente non plus. « C'est Malefoy, calme-toi, respire… C'est Malefoy, tu ne veux rien du tout avec Malefoy !... Pense à autre chose ! ». Elle se concentra pour rétorquer quelque chose de tout à fait légitime et véridique.

- Et moi je te signale que c'est _toi_ qui as voulu venir (et du coup devoir me voir en mini jupe !), que _tu_ as mis ta main sur ma cuisse, que _tu_ as enlacé nos doigts et que _tu_ es en train de me parler depuis tout à l'heure avec une voix que tu fais sensuelle exprès alors à qui la faute ?

- Pour ta gouverne, je ne la fais pas _exprès_ sensuelle, elle est venue toute seule.

- Pas d'objection pour le reste alors, on est d'accord !

Il soupira.

- Essaye de te concentrer sur la conversation, c'est déjà pas super de jouer les autistes mais en plus là on déraille alors réveille-toi et mets-toi en mode je-me-moque-de-tout-ce-que-disent-ces-moldus-stupides ok ?, le supplia-t-elle.

- Oui, je vais faire ça, se convainquit-il. Ce sera surement ma seule expérience en monde moldu tu peux me croire !

- J'imagine oui. Regarde comme Rose est plongée dans son récit qu'elle trouve passionnant alors qu'elle parle de son hamster qui a tourné trop vite…, rit-elle.

- J'adore me dire que tu te moqueras de tes amis avec moi ! Je me sens moins seul.

- C'est seulement pour te changer les idées.

- Ah oui bien sûr pour ME changer les idées hein?, ricana-t-il. Pense à régler ton souffle avant de lâcher un tel truc.

Elle soupira de dépit. Décidément elle n'arriverait _jamais_ à être en position de force face à lui ! Les deux vodkas rouges redbull arrivèrent et Hermione en cala une dans la main de Drago.

- Bois !, fit-elle la mine rendue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour te changer les idées ! Lisa a des vues sur toi… Même si elle est moldue c'est pas si grave non ?

A cette parole il eut un raté et fit glisser sa main (se trouvant sur la cuisse d'Hermione) dangereusement vers le haut (encore plus haut ?…gnuuuh au secours !, pensa-t-elle). Elle se figea.

- N'essaye pas de me caser avec une de tes amies parce que je le prendrais très mal, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille tout en laissant sa main là où il l'avait montée (très haut) et où elle exerçait une pression constante !

- Malefoy… ta main !, couina-t-elle.

- Quoi ma main ?, lui murmura-t-il sensuellement, ses lèvres collées à son oreille, en remontant sa main encore un peu plus en une caresse.

Elle mourrait de chaud à présent. Lui était aussi très loin, il se faisait violence pour pas faire quelque chose d'indécent mais n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter complètement. Elle déglutit.

- Je t'en prie… arrête. En plus ils vont voir c'est pas poli du tout !, gémit-elle ne sachant plus quoi lui donner comme argument.

Que lui arrivait-il enfin ? Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Pas là, pas avec Ron, pas lui, pas… si, continue !, se disait-elle intérieurement (mais alors là vraiment très intérieurement ! elle était plutôt désespérée, sur le coup !).

- Très bien, lui glissa-t-il une dernière fois tout en frôlant sa peau de ses lèvres cette fois.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux tandis qu'il se décollait et posait son dos sur le dossier de la chaise, tout en replaçant sa main à l'endroit de départ (reprenant ses doigts). Elle resta assise à la verticale sur ses genoux, histoire de le toucher le moins possible (à part sa main qu'elle ne voulait pas lâcher… et qu'elle avait même très envie de caresser, mais elle se concentrait pour ne pas le faire inconsciemment !).

- Vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui ?, leur demanda Rose avec intérêt.

- On a…, commença Hermione.

- On a fait beaucoup de chose…, fit Drago avec un air malicieux et sous-entendu au possible. _(rires de l'assemblée)_

Elle lui donna un coup sur le torse très visible de tous, réprobatrice.

- Mais !..., fit-elle en le « frappant » _(puis elle se retourna vers tout le monde et reprit d'un ton doux et calme: )_. On a travaillé sur le dossier qu'on est sensés terminer ici, en réalité on avait totalement oublié qu'il y avait cette soirée !

- Ben au moins vous êtes quand même venus cette fois !, lança Louise (ils rirent tous).

- Oui…

Elle entendit Drago ricaner silencieusement derrière son dos (il avait très bien comprit que ça voulait dire « et on aurait franchement pas du » !).

Ils continuèrent à parler de sujets divers tout en évitant le contact direct et privé entre eux. Quatre verres de vodka rouge redbull passèrent… Il ne faisait même plus attention mais il la tenait par la taille et elle était à nouveau affalée sur lui, sur son torse, tranquillement tout en riant avec tout le groupe.

- Bon, on va au Booty maintenant ?, fit Lisa avec entrain.

- Ouais !, s'écrièrent tous.

- Allé, fit Hermione se donnant plus courage à elle-même qu'aux autres.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Alors, ça commence là hein ? :D Niark ! Ca vous plait ? **

**Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !**

**Bisous !**


	20. Booty Club

_**Elisendre**, c'est super de savoir que t'es vivante ! XD Et que tu continues à aimer ma fic :) Dommage que tu review pas mais bon, tant que t'es là et que t'aimes ça va quand même ;) Bisou!_

_**c_Uz** xD Ahahah tu m'as trop fait rire ! ! Une douche de coca ? Miam miam, il a du se régaler le ptit ordi xD Et je suppose bien que t'as eu le droit à une bonne vieille engueulade comme on les aime (...ou pas? xD). T'as du payer ? Comment t'as récolté l'argent ? C'était combien ? O.o (quoi, moi curieuse ? Je pose peut-être trop de questions? J'abuse? Quoi, là encore ? Ah bon... xD)._

_Bah on pourrait dire oui :D Elle a ce petit charme, ce truc « bizarre » (sa magie qui virevolte autour d'elle comme un aura protecteur (a)... Soit je m'emporte un peu !). Et oui, Drago possessif muahahah :D J'le vois trop comme ça parce qu'il doit pas vraiment être habitué à « partager », nan ? :D Même si c'est des gens qu'il « apprécie pas » (c'est ce qu'il croit le blondinet, haha...! hum soit!). _

_J'passe à la review du 2eme chapitre :D xD : C'est justement grâce aux petits branleurs qu'il y a du contact si t'avais pas remarqué... :D il faut que tu les REMERCIE... xD ;)_

_3eme review : Là tu m'as baisée O.o xD J'avais totalement oublié Florent Fortarome :x J'arrête pas d'enchainer les boulettes moi faudrait qu'on me fouette XD (non non, ne pensez pas à me dénoncer à l'asile les filles, ou vous n'aurez jamais la fin de cette fic, ni ma OS d'ailleurs... XD :D) _

_xD AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAH x'DDD Uhuhu attends que je me reprenne... XDDD « Ok je parle aux personnages où sont mes cachet » x'DDDD Muuuuhuhuhuhuh j'crois qu'à chaque fois que je relirai cette review je vais rire, raaah merci merci :D _

_:D Qui n'est PAS sur son ordi à 1h du matin, voyons ? * toute l'assemblée lève la main, Mackk prend son ordi et va se cacher dans le grenier...*_

_Moi j'peux pas quitter mon ordi avant 3h du mat perso xD C'est toujours les meilleurs moments pour lire et écrire, parce que t'es un peu crevé alors t'as l'imagination qui part en vrille :D (hum hum, comme si j'en avais pas à revendre pendant la journée... Non non, je ne suis pas folle continuellement, c'est la fatigue... mais si enfin pourquoi vous me croyez pas ? xD)_

_Merci pour toutes ces belles review :D J'espère que la suite te plaira (pour mes vacances bah... On va pas commenter parce que j'en parle à chaque chapitre et les autres lectrices vont me balancer des légumes à la figure :p XD en gros : on fait péniblement aller mais j'reviendrai vivante pour vous poster la suite, je vous le promet! XD) Toi, les vacances ? :) Bisou!_

_(tu crois que les filles vont se plaindre que je te fais toujours des énormes patés...? Fais-toi un compte merde qu'on en finisse ! xD)_

_..._

_Et j'veux savoir moi... **Jess001**, t'es en vacs ou t'es... Nan j'vais pas dire morte parce que si c'est le cas j'aurai des remords toute ma vie :s XD « Ou tu commentes plus » ? :p :)_

_Nouvelle **actu** : j'ai publié une autre OS de laquelle je ne sais quoi penser, alors ça me plairait vraiment d'avoir vos avis, positifs ou négatifs pour savoir un peu quoi... Je compte tout de même en faire une fic mais bon j'aimerai savoir si l'OS est sympa ou si c'est un chiffon :p XD_

_Autre **actu **: J'ai fait une autre OS, après avoir été regarder HP6 au ciné :p Venez opiner ! :D Elle est pas longue._

_Bon, j'vous préviens toutes, cette semaine je pars en vacances alors je pourrai pas répondre à vos review avant samedi, voire dimanche... Mais au moins j'ai eu le temps de vous poster le chapitre! :)_

_A dans une semaine! _

_Bisous bisous,_

_Mackk._

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**20. Booty Club**

Elle se leva. Drago s'attendait à être un minimum prévenu ! Il était prêt à protester qu'on lui ait enlevé ce corps sans qu'il puisse lui dire « au revoir » (oui il était un peu bourré) mais il vit Hermione tanguer légèrement alors qu'elle venait de se redresser et qu'il la suivait de près, et il se permit de rire.

- Ca y est, t'es soule ?, lui demanda-t-il à l'oreille.

Pourquoi à l'oreille toujours ?, pleurnicha intérieurement Hermione. C'est pas du jeu ! C'est toujours lui qui est à mon oreille !, Puis là elle eut l'illumination. Elle pouvait se retourner et lui parler à l'oreille également ! Elle se retourna donc et se colla à lui, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille. Elle n'aurait pas du le tenter comme ça mais elle voulait avoir le dessus au moins une fois ! Merde elle était quand même à Gryffondor hein ! Bref, elle se colla à lui et il la prit directement par la taille pour la garder près de lui (u.u Bravo… xD).

- Un p'tit peu… Pas toi ?

- Si si…, fit-il en plongeant dans son cou quelques instants, histoire de s'enivrer de sa peau si douce saveur coco.

- Ah… Fini l'alcool pour toi !, fit-elle avec réticence (même si elle avait pu prendre le dessus, ses mouvements la faisaient chavirer et elle le laissait toujours prendre le dessus lui ! C'était à pas en croire ses yeux ! Quelle connerie !).

- Pourquoi ?, rit-il dans son cou.

- Parce que t'es un peu trop entreprenant et en manque toujours !

- Pourtant j'fais des travaux manuels tous les jours…

- Je n'avais PAS besoin de ce détail.

- C'était juste pour te faire savoir que pour une fois dans ma vie j'avais écouté quelqu'un qui plus est une fille qui plus est toi. Le hic c'est que ton plan c'est du vent, ça a changé que dalle !

- Vraiment ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ouip… A croire que l'effet que tu me fais n'est pas diminuable… c'est assez frustrant.

- Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite !, gémit-elle. Ne redis plus jamais ça.

- Je suis direct tu le sais depuis le temps maintenant.

- Oui mais tu ne peux pas me dire CA !, dit-elle désespérée.

- Pourquoi ?, fit Drago en s'appuyant carrément sur son épaule et continuant à effleurer son cou.

- Parce que j'ai un copain et qu'en plus tu dis des conneries parce que tu es bourré !

- Non en fait ce serait plutôt : tu n'arrives pas à trier ce que tu dois dire de ce que tu ne dois PAS dire parce que tu es bourré. Nuance.

- Je t'en prie, tu me tues là. Fais semblant au moins ! T'es champion en ça !

- En quoi ça me servirait ? De toute façon je ne fais qu'énoncer les faits : il est clair qu'on est attirés l'un par l'autre.

- Arrêteeeuh !

- Mais enfin Granger, rien que la façon dont tu frémis et dont ta respiration part en vrille t'es cramée ! Et puis si tu l'étais pas tu m'aurais repoussé un bon nombre de fois (même si c'était du jeu).

- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas d'accord, j'ai juste demandé que tu arrêtes de le mentionner.

- Très bien, fit-il (de toute façon il avait déjà tout dit !).

- Non, d'abord tu m'éclaires sur un truc. _(il rit, replongeant dans son cou)_. Tu as dis tous les signes comme quoi j'étais attirée par toi. Les signes te concernant ? (_re rires de Drago_).

- Le premier et plus important est que je suis un Malefoy, expliqua-t-il avec patience. Le mensonge, c'est mon truc, la manipulation, la perfection, le charme… Et la rétention. Et pourtant avec toi j'ai beau jurer intérieurement je suis toujours poussé à en faire plus, à te garder. Ah, et j'suis très possessif au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, fit-il sur le ton de la confidence _(elle rit)_. Et puis d'ordinaire, ce n'est jamais moi qui entreprend, on me drague toujours, je ne fais que céder, comme un Malefoy que je suis (ou suis sensé être, maintenant…!) mais là non, je me sens poussé vers toi, comme un aimant en fait.

- Rappelle-moi POURQUOI est-ce que je t'ai demandé d'énoncer tout ça ?, fit-elle désemparée.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas maintenant ? Je te réponds et on dirait que tu avais posé la question dans l'espoir que j'y réponde pas !, rit-il.

- Il se passe que maintenant que tu me dis tout ça c'est pire pour moi. Ca peut pas être aussi clair. J'aurai préféré que ce soit classé en mode jeu…

- C'est aussi un jeu, fit-il charmeur.

- Euh dites les amoureux, vous comptez nous faire attendre encore longtemps ?, s'enquit Lisa de mauvaise grâce.

Hermione se décolla de Drago décontenancée par le fait qu'elle ait été aussi peu convenable !

- Oh désolée !, fit-elle étonnée.

- Oublié ?, rit Louise.

- Oui…

- On comprend très bien !, rit-elle toujours (Hermione eut envie de se pendre et Drago de rire, content). Bon on y va ?

Ils sortirent tous du bar pour se diriger vers le Booty (qui se trouvait à cinq rues de là).

Pendant qu'ils marchaient Hermione avait clairement froid. Drago le constata (avec réprobation : Quelle débauche ! Elle allait être malade en plus !) et il se colla à elle et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Elle le regarda surprise.

- Je ne compte pas te laisser crever de froid pour ta fierté personnelle, fit-il en haussant les épaules_ (elle rit)_.

- Je ne te refuserai pas cette chaleur alors ! Vu que de toute façon j'ai jamais le choix…!

Il rit, amusé que toutes les phrases de la Gryffondor puissent avoir une tournure perverse.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, je te jure qu'on pourrait le prendre dans un autre sens…!

- Ah non tu vas pas recommencer, espèce de pervers !

- C'est toi la perverse, mais t'es pas encore au courant !, se défendit-il.

- T'as rien trouvé de mieux ?, railla-t-elle.

- Bon très bien, j'suis un vieux pervers mais j'suis un mec en même temps et autant que quelqu'un te le fasse savoir non ?

- Oui mais de toute façon qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse moi, jusque quand tu me dis que ça peut avoir un autre sens j'y pense en aucun cas !

- Je t'apprendrai la perversité Granger, c'est promis ! _(ils rirent tous les deux)_

Arrivés devant le Booty (bourré de monde devant, faisant la file) ils dépassèrent tout le monde car Lisa (qui d'autre ?, pensa Hermione amèrement) connaissait un des videurs. A l'intérieur c'était de la folie ! De la bonne musique à fond les manettes, des gens partout, de la danse, des boissons ! Hermione en était toute émoustillée ! (elle était très bonne danseuse, mais évidemment ça elle l'avait jamais montré dans le monde sorcier !). Drago remarqua une lueur déjà vue et rit (elle se tourna vers lui).

- Tu as la même lueur que « Granger qui a envie de glace » !, rit-il.

Elle éclata franchement de rire, et le regarda avec un bonheur si clair qu'il eut envie de lui sauter dessus (c'était de plus en plus fréquent et il penserait à se frapper la tête contre le béton plus tard !).

- Oui, j'ai envie de danser !

- Ahaaa… Granger qui danse… Ca risque d'être intéressant.

- Intéressant ?, se pavana-t-elle (sachant que sur ce plan là elle pouvait se vanter). Tu verras et tu me diras le mot exact que tu étiquetterais là-dessus...

Il fut charmé de ce revirement provocateur et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Hermione sur la scène !, cria Aaron (elle sentit Drago grogner à côté d'elle et rit en le regardant).

- D'abord une dernière vodkaaa…

- Non pas de vodka chérie !, rit Louise. D'abord tu danses pour nous, la vodka c'est la récompense !

- C'est pas juste ! Ca devrait être une vodka contre une danse et la vodka d'abord, pour encourager la danseuse ! Vous savez depuis combien de temps je danse pas en boite comme ça ?

- Y'a pas de boite chez vous ?

- Euhm… Non pas vraiment, enfin pas les mêmes mais on a pas le temps d'y aller on est en internat, fit-elle sans savoir quoi répondre.

Là, Drago se sentit obligé de se mêler à la conversation pour défendre son monde.

- Ah non ça c'est elle qui le dit parce qu'elle a jamais voulu y aller ! Y'en a plein et c'est d'enfer, précisa-t-il.

- Ah tu es un sorteur ?, s'intéressa Lisa charmeuse.

- J'étais, mais maintenant que j'ai quelqu'un je me sens très bien à la maison avec cette personne…, fit-il en attrapant Hermione par la hanche et la ramenant vers lui.

Lisa fut douchée par cette réaction directe et cassante et Hermione fut complètement choquée.

- Mais enfin Malefoy qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?, fit-elle totalement incrédule.

- Quoi ?, s'étonna-t-il.

- Mais depuis quand tu sautes pas sur une occasion de drague pareille ? T'es malade je suis sûre, tu veux que j'appelle Ste Mangouste ?

- On va pas repartir sur ce sujet là, c'était assez délicat, tu crois pas ?, fit-il en la plaquant un peu plus contre lui, faisant glisser sa main jusqu'à son ventre en une caresse goulue.

- Oui je suis d'accord, fit-elle en se dégageant (il rit, la regardant avec défi).

- Bon Hermione, tu montes sur scène où on te tire ?, entendit-elle quelqu'un lui crier.

Elle soupira (ce genre de réactions ressemblait bien à celles de Malefoy !).

- Ok j'viens !

Elle se retourna d'abord vers Drago, un sourire très joueur et provocateur.

- Admire et oublie pas de chercher un mot exact, lui dit-elle à l'oreille avec un charme de fou avant de se décoller (non sans un dernier regard par lequel elle le vit très désireux… Il devrait se contenter de la vue !) et de partir vers la scène avec Louise, Lisa et Rose.

Elles riaient ensemble et le Serpentard se dit qu'elle était vraiment belle quand elle riait. Le dj mit une nouvelle musique apparemment très connue ou à la mode… allez savoir. « Hmm Hmm (Dirty) » (Beenie Man, les filles! :D Mettez-la bien fort et laissez arriver le refrain et vous verrez... Pour la boite c'est génial (a) :D).

Il fut alors totalement sous le choc (et sous le charme !)... Hermione s'était mise à danser d'une façon si… sensuelle ! Et intense. Elle était à fond dedans, on voyait qu'il n'y avait que la musique en elle, que ça dirigeait tout son corps et elle déhanchait avec une telle aisance qu'il eut du mal à garder sa partie sous-ceinture insensible ! (Comme depuis le début, mais là…!).

En plus avec cette mini jupe dévoilant ses belles jambes... Drago en tant qu'homme était déjà hypnotisé, mais en plus il était au « régime » depuis un mois déjà, les travaux manuels étaient inefficaces ou même carrément avec l'effet inverse et en plus c'était Granger, avec qui il avait eu pas mal de proximité et surtout une attirance plus que palpable ! (pensée de Drago : « OMG... »)

Et elle continuait. Elle se déhanchait de tout son soul, et l'enivrait à distance… « Mais bon sang Drago, c'est Granger merde ! Redescend de ton nuage de poussière aveuglante, tu la détestes, c'est une sang-de-bourbe ! C'est Granger ! »… Il avait pas l'air très convaincu par lui-même ! Voir pas du tout. Etant donné qu'Hermione continuait à se déhancher devant lui. Les autres filles dansaient bien elles aussi, mais Hermione était époustouflante... (surement parce que _c'était_ Hermione)

A côté de lui, ses amis lui criaient toutes sortes de trucs, entre autre « HERMIONE TU GERES ! » et il se dit que c'était une insulte en comparaison de la beauté qu'elle faisait...! (« Oh non ça y est, je deviens Poufsouffle... Salazar, épargnez-moi la honte, tuez-moi tout de suite ! », pensa-t-il après cette autre pensée incongrue !)

La chanson finie tout le monde cria et Hermione leva les bras en criant « VODKAAAA ! » et en riant. Ils rirent tous (y comprit Drago qui était étonné et séduit de découvrir la Hermione hors scolarité). Ils la firent rester sur scène deux autres chansons, pour le plaisir, puis elle descendit et il se dirigea directement vers elle, l'empoigna pour la garder a la distance qu'il voulait (collée) et la regarda avec un regard en feu. Elle lui sourit, et il vit qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Il se pencha sur elle et eut envie de lui mordiller l'oreille, mais dut se faire violence encore une fois et se contenta de lui dire :

- époustouflant… magnifique… excitant ?

Elle rit et lui fit une tape amicale sur le torse, il rit aussi la regardant dans les yeux. Elle se déplaça sans rompre le contact visuel puis continua vers le bar, fière. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Elle aurait du tout tenter pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, c'était Malefoy, ce qui se passait était malsain… mais elle voulait l'impressionner, qu'il remarque que tout ne venait pas de lui, et elle avait eu le regard escompté. Totalement docile. Il était entre ses mains tout en continuant à faire comme si c'était lui qui dirigeait... Elle avait rendu dingue LE Malefoy !

Elle s'appuya au bar et commanda une vodka rouge redbull, à son habitude.

- Deux, fit Drago qui venait d'arriver derrière elle.

- Ah alors ça te plait l'alcool moldu ?, blagua-t-elle.

- Moui, ça m'plait, fit-il allumeur (elle rit).

- Mieux ou moins bien que le whisky pur feu ?

Là, il parut s'offenser.

- On ne compare pas le whisky pur feu !, s'indigna-t-il. Il n'y a tout simplement pas mieux au monde !

- C'est quoi ça le whisky pur feu ?, s'incrusta Lisa qui avait écouté leur conversation.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, pris la main dans le sac.

- C'est une sorte de whisky, répondit Hermione un peu stressée (il n'y avait pas de raison… Contrairement à si elle avait calé sur le mot « moldu » !).

- Oh, fit-elle (comme si c'était pas logique !).

- Vous savez qu'il est déjà 3h ?, fit Louise étonnée.

- Ca passe toujours super vite !, râla John.

- C'est clair, renchérit Aaron. Hermione ?

- Mh ?

- Je m'étais promis que je danserais avec toi au moins une fois pour profiter de cette occasion que je suis sûr tu éviteras la prochaine fois ! Tu viens ?

Elle s'était figée et le regardait, choquée.

- Euhm…, fit-elle en regardant Drago (qui avait l'air d'avoir envie de le bouffer).

- Oh c'est en toute amitié !, précisa-t-il en regardant Drago.

Celui-ci grogna derrière l'oreille d'Hermione.

- Je peux pas refuser, lui dit-elle en un murmure avant de s'avancer vers Aaron avec un faux sourire.

Drago eut envie de le massacrer à coup de tabourets ! Et en plus Hermione ne semblait pas désolée du tout. Gnn. Elle le faisait exprès pour le faire chier !

Oui, en effet, Hermione avait sauté sur l'occasion. Le jeu… C'était marrant. Dangereux, glissant, mais marrant…

Elle s'avança sur la piste avec lui et il la colla contre lui, profiteur. Elle n'apprécia pas du tout mais ne le montra en aucun cas. Drago fulminait dans son coin, s'imaginant lui lancer toutes sortes de sorts impardonnables. Et puis, sa dernière vodka n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Il se décida alors à se concentrer sur elle. Lorsqu'elle dansais avec quelqu'un... son corps se frottant au corps du jeune homme était empli de tactique mais surtout d'aisance, on voyait que pour elle ça coulait de source, et ses mouvements étaient à rendre fou n'importe qui...! Et la question qui flottait dans son esprit par sa modestie innée : Pourquoi elle dansait avec ce crétin triplé d'abruti moldu alors que LUI était là ? Quelle petite moldue qui ne sait pas profiter des bonnes choses ! Pff !

Hermione déhanchait toujours avec Aaron (qui en plus de tout ça dansait bien). Ca faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'ils dansaient ensemble, et il entreprit de coller plus son torse à elle histoire d'avoir les visages proches, et ensuite essaya de l'embrasser.

Alors là ç'en était trop ! Il n'allait pas aller plus loin avec elle, hors de question ! Elle s'était reculée et lui avait dit « Aaron ! » mais Drago s'en foutait, il s'était déjà mit en mouvement.

Il s'approcha d'eux et le tira avec une telle force qu'il en fut propulsé à deux mètre. Hermione se saisit et eut un petit cri d'horreur face à cette réaction, et s'approcha de lui pour qu'il ne pense plus à frapper l'inopportun.

- Mais enfin ça va pas ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Tu rigoles là ?

- Tu aurais pu ne pas le dégager aussi violemment, les gens vont venir te foutre dehors !

- J'en ai rien à faire Granger, lui dit-il défiant son regard.

Elle le regarda intensément, puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se colla à lui. « Lui faire oublier la colère… Et après on arrête, promis ». Elle s'approcha de son oreille.

- S'il te plait, ne crées pas de scandales… Voilà, tu lui as fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer, moi aussi, point.

- T'as pas l'air de prendre ça très au sérieux !

- On ne sort pas ensemble !, fit-elle désespérée de la tournure que ça prenait.

- Je m'en fou, on en a déjà parlé de ça…

Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules en câlin et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- S'il te plait…, rajouta-t-elle.

Il était dérouté par tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle le faisait surement exprès mais le fait est que ça marchait. Il ne voulut tout de même pas en rester là sans pouvoir rien en retirer et lui encercla la taille de ses grands bras en câlin lui aussi.

- Tu me fais chier Granger.

Elle rit.

- Je sais.

Elle se décolla avec un sourire et fut directement entrainée vers la scène à nouveau pour une danse endiablée. Elle y resta au moins quinze chansons d'affilées (durant lesquelles Drago avait de plus en plus besoin de la jeune fille à ses côtés, il voyait les hommes de la salle la regarder et ça le rendait tout simplement meurtrier !). « J'aime pas partager ! », grogna-t-il pour lui-même. Une chanson qui le marqua fut «gimmie gimmie gimmie » (de Beenie Man également)… Elle le marqua parce qu'Hermione bougeait son cul de tel manière que… que ça le rendait tout simplement fou, admettons-le !

Lorsqu'elle redescendit il alla la reprendre dans ses bras à nouveau (il avait continué les vodkas en attendant…) et lui grogna sa pensée, jaloux.

- J'en ai marre de toute cette salle de moldus qui te matent comme des malades !

- Jaloux ?

- Oui.

- On ne sort pas ensemble.

- Tant pis. On rentre ?

- T'auras rien une fois rentrés, si c'est de ça que tu veux parler !

- Je veux juste qu'on arrête de te mater.

Elle rit. Il avait une voix un peu caverneuse, et on voyait qu'il avait bu… mais c'était mignon, il avait une bouille de bébé boudin grognon !

- il est quelle heure là ?

- 4h30 ?

- Tu veux me faire partir à 4h30 ? T'es dur !

- Danse avec moi alors…

Pour toute réponse, elle rit, sincèrement morte de rire.

- Je suis très sérieux, précisa-t-il.

- Mais non ?

- Mais si. C'est louche si on danse même pas une danse ensemble…

- N'essayes pas ce terrain c'est bidon, rit-elle _(il soupira)_.

- S'il te plait…, lui souffla-t-il la bouleversant toute entière.

- Ok.

- Oui ?

- Je viens de te dire okay, alors déplace-toi sur la piste avant que je regrette…

- Tout de suite chérie !

Il l'entraina sur la piste, la regardant dans les yeux,… Heureux ?, constata Hermione. Rah non, ça ne se pouvait pas ! Le comble… Non, il jouait le jeu, pas possible autrement !...?

Il la colla à lui, possessif et surtout très… très sensuel, ne put s'empêcher de constater Hermione qui évitait par tous les moyens ses océans acier. Ils commencèrent à danser et elle constata aussi qu'il dansait comme un chef (elle n'allait pas lui dire : il lui aurait répondu qu'il était Malefoy et que ça expliquait tout !). C'était très agréable… Et encore une fois, et contrairement à avec Aaron, son corps était attiré par celui du blond, elle avait tendance à se coller à lui, à passer ses bras autour de sa nuque… Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire ! Il se pencha vers son oreille (peu, vu qu'ils étaient bien collés).

- Pourquoi tu évites mon regard Granger ?

- A ton avis ?

- Je t'intimides ? _(rire démesuré d'Hermione)_

- Raté !

Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant, puis son visage devint à nouveau très sûr de lui. Eh merde, elle aurait du vite lui inventer une connerie du genre « je regarde toujours mes pieds quand je danse » ! Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de deviner ? Quelle débile elle devenait j'vous jure…

- Tu as peur de flancher sur ta décision si tu croises mes yeux, parce que tu sais très bien qu'ils reflètent non seulement mes envies mais les tiennes également…

Elle se rembrunit. Comment faisait-il pour le dire de façon si sensuelle ? Et en plus il était bourré basiquement ! Merde à la fin ! Elle ne répondit rien mais tira la gueule tout en continuant à danser. Il rit.

- Ca n'en va pas pour me déplaire…, se permit-il de préciser à son oreille.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas !, railla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- T'es le Prince Serpentard, tu veux que les filles soient toutes dingue de toi.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec maintenant ?, s'étonna-t-il ne comprenant pas le lien.

- Ben si, moi je te résistais. Maintenant c'est différent.

- Je peux t'assurer que tu me résistes toujours, sinon on en serait pas là… mais soit, ça n'a toujours rien à voir !

- Ne parlons pas de ça on va pas s'engueuler en boite quand même !

- Mais j'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi pourquoi on s'engueulerait ?, s'étonna-t-il.

- Rah l'alcool te réussit pas Malefoy ! Ca te rend bête !

- Soit, fit-il (il ne voulait pas se tuer à la réflexion). Tu danses très bien, se permit-il de préciser.

Elle sourit. Bourré, il n'avait aucun problème à passer outre la rancune ou la râlerie ! Elle devrait le bourrer plus souvent !

- Merci, lui dit-elle.

La chanson se finit, et elle voyait qu'il se faisait violence pour pas dire quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas. Mais elle devait savoir… Elle voulait savoir parce qu'elle avait tendance à croire que la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était l'afficher à son tableau de chasse et puis c'est tout. Et en même temps… Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi possessif, et il n'avait pas de raison de l'être ! Tant qu'elle est sur son tableau de chasse, si d'autres essayent il devrait s'en foutre, non ? Et puis, _elle_ devrait s'en foutre parce que qu'il veuille l'afficher à son tableau de chasse ou pas de toute façon elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire...!

Mais bon, elle ne voulait pas fouiller plus dans ces sentiments, parce qu'elle ne voulait juste rien savoir. Elle sortait avec Ron, elle l'aimait, elle était sensée détester Malefoy, point. Le point n'était pas si facile que ça… Elle ne put se retenir de lui poser la question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu te retiens de dire depuis tout à l'heure ?, fit-elle charmeuse (pour qu'il cède plus facilement).

- Tu m'as dit que je ne pouvais plus en parler, dit-il en faisant non de la tête d'un air solennel _(elle rit)_.

- Pas grave, ça m'intrigue !

Il sourit d'un air heureux (elle se serait faite violence pour comprendre pourquoi il avait l'air heureux ! Mais vu qu'elle ne voulait pas essayer de recoller les morceaux… Ca allait être dur !) et se pencha vers elle tout en montant la main qui se trouvait sur le bas de son dos plus haut, pour qu'elle soit plus collée (la peau d'Hermione crépitait !) et tout contre son oreille lui murmura :

- Tu me rends fou…

Elle se figea. Bordel. En effet, elle ne voulait absolument pas entendre ça !

- Je t'avais dit que tu voulais pas l'entendre !, railla-t-il.

- J'avais oublié…

- Que tu me rendais fou ?

- Mais non !, fit-elle désespérée de l'entendre à nouveau. Qu'on en avait parlé, enfin, j'ai pas fait le lien quoi !

- C'est surement la vodka, fit-il avec conviction.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau. Comment ça se faisait qu'elle avait des conversations pareilles avec Malefoy ? Comment ferait-elle le lendemain ? Lui aussi pensait à ça mais bon, il avait l'art de tout minimiser, ou au moins de faire croire qu'il s'en foutait !

- Bon allé, on y va !, fit-elle en se détachant.

Il rit.

- Ca va pas changer mon état que tu t'éloignes ou que tu restes là tu sais…!

- Non mais ça va changer le déroulement des choses et je préfère !

Il roula des yeux et la suivit. Ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde et sortirent à l'air frais. Ah ça pour être frais !... Il était glacial. Elle changea de décision et se pelotonna contre son torse tandis qu'il l'encerclait de ses bras. Elle se serait damnée de trouver ça parfait ! ...Ils rentrèrent en taxi.

L'arrivée à la maison fut plus… délicate on va dire ! Ils ouvrirent la porte après moult essais et restèrent en bug devant la volée d'escaliers. Oulala c'était haut tout ça ! Beaucoup trop d'escaliers…

- Je crois que je vais dormir sur le fauteuil, fit Drago avec une moue réticente dédiée aux escaliers.

- Je crois que non !, rectifia Hermione. Si mes parents te trouvent demain avec la gueule de bois à cuver sur le fauteuil on peut dire adieu à la vie alors même si ça doit nous prendre une demi-heure on va monter ces escaliers !

- Mais on va se tauler et on va les réveiller, ça change quoi à ton avis ?...

- Rah monte ces escaliers et tais-toi !

Ils prirent… A peu près dix minutes pour monter les escaliers, parce qu'ils étaient morts de rire. En réalité les escaliers grinçaient et ils passaient leur temps à dire « chut » dans le vide… Et oui, à en mourir de rire !... N'oublions pas qu'ils étaient bourrés. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes de leurs chambres ils stoppèrent.

- Bouné nouit', fit Hermione en attrapant la clinche de sa porte.

- Même pas un bisou ?, quémanda-t-il.

- _Tu_ me fais un bisou alors !, railla-t-elle. C'est toujours moi qui fais.

- Oui mais t'en fais des super…

Elle roula des yeux et tendit la joue. Il lui déposa un beau baiser plein de sous-entendus prometteurs tandis qu'il lui attrapait la taille des deux mains, désireuses mais très douces dans leurs mouvements. Elle se permit de rire dans un moment aussi tragique.

- Bonne nuit !, répéta-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son torse pour s'éloigner de lui.

Il rit aussi.

- Bonne nuit, fit-il en faisant glisser ses mains sur ses hanches en caresses vraiment trop tentantes pour une bourrée qui était attirée par le gars en question sans alcool au préalable.

Elle lui lança un regard de reproche et il éclata de rire. Elle rentra dans sa chambre, et quand la porte fut fermée il daigna rentrer dans la sienne.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Alors alors alors alors alors alors alors ? :D**

**On décolle hein ? XD**

**J'veux TOUS vos avis pour ce chapitre... :p :D Pourquoi ? Bah parce que je l'ai décidé xD Nan allé pleaaaase (a)**

**j'vous love !**


	21. Bronzette

_Salut tout le monde :)_

_J'ai eu un éclair de génie aujourd'hui (l'a fallu le temps qu'il arrive...) je mettrai les réponses aux review anonymes en ps, comme ça c'est plus clair... xD_

_Voilà, sinon je sais pas si vous avez lu et essayé de poster une review le samedi mais ça fonctionnait pas... Celles qui voulaient, hésitez pas à m'en faire une à chaque chapitre :) Comme ça je pleure pas trop de cette journée de review perdue... xD ;)_

_Au fait, j'ai fait un accident de voiture mardi alors valorisez ce chapitre parce qu'il aurait bien pu ne jamais paraitre ! :O Mais bon ça va je vais bien et j'irai bien tous les lundis qui viennent (espérons-le, j'ai pas AUTANT de mal-chance quand même...?)_

_:) Bon voilà je crois que j'ai plus rien à dire..._

_Juste, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme d'ab !_

_Et bon bah voilà, bisous ! x)_

_Mackk._

_Ps: une dédicace toute spéciale à Siam... Ceys... On a pas décidé du comment je devais t'appeler xD Même si je l'ai supplié d'arrêter de lire ma fic... Il continue, alors je suis obligée de tenir parole et dédicacer... u.u Allé Siam, laisse tomber ma fiiiiic ! *fait de gros yeux* Enfin soit, merci d'avoir la délicatesse de reviewer pour contrer le supplice que tu me fais subir en la lisant... (y) :D (encore heureux...! x'D). Et puis tsé bien... Un bonjour du monde sans mp3 ! :D _

_**Titilde** xD AAAAAH nan comment t'as pu faire une review aussi longue, même moi j'arrive pas à une telle chose ! JE t'AIIIIIME xD :D ( - meurfi meurfi meurfi meurfi *sautille partout *)_

_bien que j'aurai aimé plus de review mais ton excuse est tellement parfaite que je t'excuse dignement et exiges simplement une review chaque chapitre qui viendra :D x'D (L)'_

_Pour te répondre : l'imagination... vient d'aucun livre, je suis juste folle ça me vient tout seul, mais ça me vient aussi dans la vrai vie et les gens savent pas comment le prendre parce que c'est du cynisme faux, ca me vient tout seul mais moi comme personne je le pense pas c'est juste que je trouve ça drôle xD Enfin soit je me perds (comme à chaque fois que j'essaye d'expliquer quelque chose... é.è ) mais t'as un ptit peu comprit ? Un petit peu...? xD_

_Pour tes trips devant l'ordi t'inquiète pas j'suis tout à fait pareille xD Heureusement que la plupart du temps j'ai pas de spectateurs... o.O' x'D_

_Waw, si en plus de te faire rire je t'ai touchée ça me fait trop plaisir :D 'fin, je veux dire que ça me fait plaisir que ma fic fasse passer les sentiments voulus et qu'on puisse bien y rentrer... x)_

_Pour la place de St Mangouste... Bah va falloir s'y préparer un temps, sur la liste il y a tout d'abord en tête en grand en gras ET en encadré (xD) MOI (quoi, quelqu'un l'aurait douté? Allé, soyez pas lèches bottes bande de menteurs ! xD), ensuite y'a Mademoiselle Empyr qui compte s'enfermer dans un asile avec moi (ce qui revient à St Mangouste), DjoOu sans aucun doute (x'D), et puis bien sur, Drago, Hermi, surement Pansy et Goyle par acte de naissance (...), Dumby à n'en pas douter, McGo pour que ça ne soit pas trop joyeux, Rogue parce que... Bah parce que c'est Rogue, et puis t'en dis quoi, Voldy peut-être ? Mh mais j'suis pas encore sure faut que je lui en parle d'abord... x)_

_EN PLUS t'as eu envie de me laisser un commentaire ? :D *cours vers la voiture (QUELQU'UN ME PRETE UN FAUX PERMIS ?) , fonce vers le fleuriste, achète des fleurs à en remplir un garage et les jette une par une sur son ordi en hommage à Titilde * xD (deux minutes plus tard, maman : * MACK ! ESPECE DE TARREE SORS CES FLEURS DE L'APPARTEMENT ! - Meuuuh... c'était un hommage ! - Et en les sortant fais un tour par l'asile... - J'y penserai. - :D)_

_Oui je sais, j'ai répondu en même temps que je lisais xD Et BIEN SUR que je réponds TOUJOURS aux reviews nan mais tu me prends pour qui ? u.u j'ADORE ca :D Bon c'est vrai que je fais chier tout le monde à répondre ici et que ça aurait été mieux une petite adresse, ou un compte ff à ton nom mais bon :p on fait avec ce qu'on a, non ? (a) Et puis bon, elles ont l'habitude que je réponde à c_Uz par ici, jusqu'à présent personne ne s'en est plaint... (je dis bien jusqu'à présent * PLAF ! Reçoit une tomate d'une lectrice. Ah non attendez ? Deux... Trois... Six...*)_

_Merci pour ta superbe review, et j'attends celle de ce chapitre avec impascience :D Bisous!_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**21. Bronzette**

11h.

- Non mais vous êtes encore couchés tous les deux ? DEBOUT !, s'énerva Mme Granger.

- Noon… on est sortis hier maman, laisse-nous dormir…

- J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu me racontes, Hermione Jane Granger. Tu te lèves. Et vous aussi le jeune homme d'à côté !

- Je me lève si tu me promets que t'as pensé à fermer la porte, fit-elle à moitié endormie (elle entendit rire de l'autre côté du mur).

- Elle est fermée ! Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça vous fait maintenant à tous les deux !

- Tu veux dire quoi par là ?, fit Hermione en se redressant, tout à fait réveillée à présent.

- On vous a entendus hier, vous n'étiez pas très discrets ! Un vrai troupeau de chèvres enragées, qui jouent des sabots en bêlant !

- Quel rapport avec laisser la porte fermée ?, s'étonna Hermione (balayant le reproche de sa mère).

- Eh bien qu'on était évidemment réveillés et prêts à sortir vous réprimander mais en ouvrant la porte vous n'étiez pas exactement en train de vous engueuler…!

Hermione fit une grimace… Ca c'était donc réellement passé, tout ça tout ça ? Gnn… Sa mère poursuivit, comme pour l'achever et l'énerver en prime.

- Et tu étais d'ailleurs habillée comme une vulgaire fille des rues !, lui gueula-t-elle.

- QUOI ?, s'offusqua Hermione.

- Comme tu entends ! Une vraie débauchée !

- Mais enfin maman ce n'est pas ma faute si ça fait (au moins !) vingt ans que tu es coincée dans ton monde, que tu sais pas comment le vrai a évolué, la mode, la musique, et que d'ailleurs tu te fais encore appeler « Madame Granger » comme la pire des ringardes !, s'énerva-t-elle dégoutée que sa mère la traite pour ainsi dire de pute.

Sa mère fit un « OH ! » outré (surtout avec la bouche, pour accentuer le geste) et sortit de la chambre d'Hermione en claquant la porte. Hermione resta sur son lit à fulminer (encore dans son petit ensemble de soie noire) et deux minutes plus tard (évidemment) Drago fit son entrée (sans toquer).

- Granger ?, fit-il en entrant tout à fait normalement avant de s'arrêter et de hausser les sourcils à un point pas permit en la regardant avec une mine de « oups… ! ».

- Non mais ça va pas ?, se saisit-elle. SORS DE MA CHAMBRE.

- Je voulais juste te dire que moi ça me dérangeait pas que tu sois débauchée, dit-il avec un sourire angélique.

Elle attrapa un coussin et le lui lança (avec une précision inouïe !). Il atterrit sur sa tête et le dit jeune homme partit en riant. Non mais quel culot ce mec pas moyen !

Elle se leva, et se planta devant son armoire. Elle allait être le moins attirante possible, il allait voir ça ! Elle enfila un jeans, un tee et… un polar. Aha ! Elle n'évita cependant pas de se maquiller. Fallait pas pousser non plus...

Elle descendit déjeuner et en la voyant débarquer ainsi Drago la regarda dans les yeux d'un air intrigué puis une seconde plus tard éclata de rire, tombant quasi en plein dans sa tasse de café. Elle fit mine de rien (après tout, c'était fait exprès !) et s'approcha de la machine à café. La radio qui était allumée avait entamé « I got the feeling » de James Brown… Eh merde. Elle l'entendit se lever (disons : elle entendit la chaise racler le sol) et lui dit directement :

- Ca me dit rien de bon que tu te sois levé.

Pour toute réponse il rit, arrivé derrière elle.

- C'est quoi ce polar Granger ?

- A ton avis il est là pour quoi ?, lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant avec une tête agacée _(il lui sourit)_.

- Enlève-le il sert à rien !

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je l'enlève alors ?, fit-elle d'un air moqueur.

- Parce que c'est ridicule !

- Moui moui.

- Okay, voyons voir ce que tu as en dessous, fit-il séducteur en attrapant sa tirette avec tact (l'autre main étant venue tenir un autre bout du tissus pour aider la première, histoire qu'elles soient toutes les deux en mouvement).

- Arrête ça tout de suite !, s'offusqua-t-elle en lui prenant les mains.

Il la regarda malicieux et continua à descendre la tirette avec les mains d'Hermione sur les siennes (il était sûr qu'elle n'allait pas résister…!).

Elle adorait ça mais décida d'y mettre fin tout de suite en faisant la prude (qui la croirait après l'épisode de la jupe ? Soit).

Elle essaya de se dégager de lui en le poussant et en le menaçant du regard mais il la cala contre le comptoir avec ses hanches (hhhh !).

- Sois gentille Granger, bouge pas, c'est pas simple de t'enlever ton polar sans rien toucher d'autre !

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu m'enlèves le polar ! Et puis, je pourrais appeler la police pour abus sexuel !

Il rit, ne la prenant visiblement pas du tout au sérieux.

- Je t'abuse là ?, rit-il. Tu te débats pas des masses !... Allé fais pas la tête je veux juste que t'arrêtes de faire la gamine et que t'enlèves ton polar. Si tu l'avais pas mis je ne t'aurais même pas mentionné l'épisode de hier soir !

- Pas besoin de le « mentionner » !, railla-t-elle. Tes yeux parlent tous seuls !

- On s'en fou de mes yeux tant que je ne t' « agresse » pas, comme tu dis.

Elle le regarda en soupirant, râleuse (elle avait une envie de râler depuis le début… Et oui !).

- Merci !, fit-il en terminant d'ouvrir le polar d'un coup avec un sourire, découvrant le tee.

- T'as de la chance que j'ai mit un tee en dessous !, railla-t-elle tout de même.

- T'aurais pas plus réagit si t'avais pas de tee en dessous ?, s'étonna-t-il tenté.

- A ton avis quelle aurait été ta réaction si je t'avais dit que j'avais rien en dessous ?, soupira-t-elle.

- Taquinerie à coup sûr, fit-il en souriant (sûrement s'imaginant la scène !).

- Rien que taquinerie hein ?, se permit-elle de rajouter moqueuse. T'es vraiment de mauvaise foi Malefoy !

Elle retira le polar (oui en effet, elle était en train de crever de chaud !) se servit son café et s'assit. Ils passèrent le reste du déjeuner à lire, chacun plongé dans son bouquin... Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle se leva (il observa tous ses mouvements) puis lança tout-à-trac :

- J'vais bronzer à la piscine.

Il s'étrangla avec son café.

- Et moi ?

- Ben toi tu fais ce que tu veux, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Je viens.

- Ah non !

- Pourquoi pas, maintenant ? Tu vas me laisser seul chez toi avec tes parents ?

- Et je suppose qu'en tant que Malefoy t'aimes la bronzette parce que tu prends soin de ton teint ?, soupira-t-elle.

- Oui, aussi, rit-il.

- J'ai vraiment pas envie que tu me voies en maillot et, pour être tout à fait honnête et avant que tu ne m'interrompes !, fit-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, je n'ai pas envie de te voir en maillot non plus.

Il sourit, satisfait. N'ayant plus rien à rétorquer elle devina qu'elle avait visé juste et entama sa sortie de la cuisine (suivie malheureusement par le blondinet).

- Je viens quand même, fit celui-ci en la suivant.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?, râla-t-elle.

- Parce qu'il fait beau j'ai pas envie de rester enfermé, en plus avec tes parents, et j'ai pas envie de rester seul, et encore moins de faire la conversation à des moldus !

Elle le regarda, moqueuse, genre « C'est tout, t'es sûr ? ». Il essaya de pas flancher puis lui sourit timidement.

- Et j'ai aussi envie de te voir en maillot, oui c'est vrai mais tout le reste compte aussi !, se défendit-il.

- Moi j'ai PAS envie de te voir en maillot !, fit-elle désespérée.

- Ben je me mets pas en maillot si tu veux…

Elle se retourna à nouveau vers lui avec un air outré et vexé et il lui sourit (« aha, tu vois je le savais ! »). Elle se rendit compte de son geste, fronça les sourcils pour elle-même et continua à monter les escaliers.

- C'est juste que c'est pas équitable alors !, râla-t-elle.

- Ah oui, toi tout ce que tu veux c'est l'équité hein ?, se moqua-t-il. Mais hier on était pas vraiment équitables je trouve !

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Je sais juste tenir ma langue, moi !

- J'adore les compliments cachés Granger…!, fit-il alors qu'ils étaient arrivés en haut et qu'il s'était planté devant elle.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait _encore_ de mettre les pieds dans le plat et soupira. Mais ce garçon était attentif à tous les moindres détails ! C'était invivable !... Oui, elle essayait de se convaincre qu'il était toujours invivable, et alors ? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de l'attirance pour ce type ! En plus elle était attirée par lui même quand il parlait de choses tout à fait banales et sans sous-entendus, alors fallait quand même être bien profond quoi ! Et là elle allait le voir en maillot ! Quel suicide !

- J'arrive, j'vais préparer mon sac, soupira-t-elle.

- Euhm, oui… J'ai pas de maillot moi.

Elle sourit, taquine à présent.

- T'as qu'à faire sans ?, le provoqua-t-elle.

- C'est pas bien de me rabrouer et puis de chercher les emmerdes Granger, fit-il charmeur. Après ça va pas te plaire et tu vas encore rejeter toute la faute sur moi !

- Bien sûr, c'est toujours ta faute !

- Et c'est moi la mauvaise foi ici…

- Tu es Malefoy, ça fait partie de toi ça aussi !, rit-elle avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Elle mit tout le nécessaire dans son sac (avec un sort de rétrécissement) et sortit, ses lunettes solaires sur la tête. Lorsqu'il la vit, il rit.

- Tu sais, si tu veux on peut transplaner à une plage des caraïbes…?, proposa-t-il.

- C'est bien une idée Malefoyenne ça !, railla-t-elle.

- Eh bien quoi ? C'est possible, pourquoi pas en profiter ?, s'étonna-t-il. Et puis, je savais pas qu'il y avait un adjectif à mon nom tellement il était connu…, fit-il vantard.

- Rah, soit tu viens à la piscine, soit tu vas aux caraïbes à poil et tu te fais bouffer par un requin pour cause de transplanage raté !, fit-elle en prenant les escaliers.

- Quelle agressivité !

- Eh bien oui, faut bien avec toi !

- Mh, fit-il pensif. C'est vrai que j'ai jamais pu tester moi-même l'amadouage affectif, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle stoppa net au milieu des marches et se retourna vers lui.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout pour me faire culpabiliser ?, gémit-elle.

- Quoi ?, fit-il étonné. Mais je constatais juste !

C'était pire. Elle le regarda torturée, se mordit la lèvre et termina par se retourner pour finir de descendre ce fichu escalier. Comment ne pas vouloir le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire pleins de bisous (voir l'embrasser… hum pensons vite à autre chose) s'il vous dit CA ?

- Attends deux secondes, dit-il en la rattrapant arrivés au palier _(elle se retourna avec réticence)_. Pourquoi cette réaction ?, demanda-t-il vraiment intrigué.

- Ben…, fit-elle avec une tête qui disait « ché pas moi c'est comme ça ! développe pour voir… ».

- J'veux dire…, fit-il un peu mal à l'aise (Malefoy mal à l'aise ? Une première !). C'est la première fois que je l'exprime aussi clairement et je ne comprends pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête…, avoue-t-il gêné et intrigué.

Hermione se sentit fondre. Ohhh le cœur tendre… Hum, mais que dalle enfin c'est Malefoy !... Mais une partie d'elle (assez grande) y croyait. C'était encore pire !

Vu qu'il attendait toujours une réponse, elle soupira et essaya de trouver ses mots sans savoir vraiment comment expliquer une réaction logique.

- C'est que… Je…_ (soupir) _Je suis désolée.

Il continua à la regarder intrigué, comme pour dire « c'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais », alors elle continua.

- En fait, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on dit sincèrement d'habitude, et j'ai cru que tu disais ça, bon avec une part de vrai mais surtout pour me faire culpabiliser parce que je choisissais la méthode dure pour te faire bouger plutôt que la méthode douce… Genre que tu quémandais, avoua-t-elle vaincue en regardant le sol de dépit.

Il sourit, lui prit le menton et le lui leva pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. « Argh non… Bouge ta main je t'en prie !, suppliait muettement Hermione. Pas d'approches ! ». Elle le regarda, et il lisait bien dans ses yeux qu'elle s'exigeait « du contrôle ! ». Il sourit, amusé par cette lionne déterminée à lui résister par tous les moyens possibles. Et en même temps, c'était Granger… Granger, bordel ! Qu'aurait-il dit si on lui avait raconté son futur trois mois auparavant ?

- Je comprends que ce ne soit pas quelque chose qu'on est habitués à entendre sincèrement très souvent, lui expliqua-t-il tout en gardant son menton. Je voulais juste comprendre ta réaction, c'est tout.

Elle continua à le regarder, encore plus tiraillée et coupable. C'était Hermione, celle qui donnait de l'affection à qui en avait besoin ! Bon évidemment il n'en avait aucune idée mais comment pouvait-elle résister à ça ?

Elle n'en put plus et s'avança (au grand étonnement de Drago qui fut un peu perdu… que faisait-elle, là ? Avec elle, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'elle prenne les commandes !). Elle passa doucement ses bras autour de son cou, se mit sur la pointe des pieds (trop grand, le blond !) et l'enlaça tendrement. Au début il ne sut pas trop quoi faire (ça c'était pas son terrain… Pas de la drague… De l'affection ? De l'amour ? Des sentiments, tout simplement ? Pas son rayon en tout cas !), puis comme elle ne bougeait pas il monta lentement les bras, incertain, et les passa autour de sa taille, se laissant aller à la caresse. Il se rendit compte du bien que ça faisait, comme ça comblait le vide… Lorsqu'il eut compris et l'eut enlacée, Hermione lui laissa cinq secondes de profit intense puis lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Voilà que tu connais un autre de mes points faibles ! Je ne sais pas ne pas donner de l'affection à qui en a besoin.

- C'est… très agréable, commenta-t-il dans son cou.

Elle sourit, et bien que ne le voyant pas il le sut.

- Tant mieux, dit-elle avec douceur. Maintenant, daignerais-tu mettre ta Malefoyennité de côté pour te balader en maillot dans une piscine publique moldue ? Ca en fait beaucoup je te l'accorde, mais c'est toi qui as tenu à venir.

- Ca fait bizarre que tu me parles comme ça !, rit-il.

- C'est bien pour ça que ce sera la seule et unique fois, rit-elle également. Pas l'habitude. Mais bon, au moins tu auras un exemple d'amadouage par affection.

- Affection ? Attirance ?

Elle rit.

- Tu rates pas une occasion hein ! _(rires communs)_

- Ca vient tout seul, s'excusa-t-il riant toujours.

- Bon, on y va.

- Roooh…

- Quoi ?

- J'suis bien moi là comme ça…

- Tu comptes rester toute la journée dans la cage d'escalier ?

- Si tu restes là comme ça avec moi oui, pourquoi pas ?

- On y va, soupira-t-elle en se détachant.

Elle sentit la réticence de ses bras à la laisser partir (même des siens à elle mais bon… ça elle le SAVAIT elle avait pas besoin de le SENTIR), et sentit aussi tout ce manque d'amour que ce garçon avait pu avoir… Pas étonnant qu'il ait été celui qu'il était. L'amour il ne savait le trouver que dans le sexe et par procuration, jamais du vrai… Juste du désir. Elle avait envie de le reprendre dans ses bras mais il en était hors de question, alors elle descendit et sortit. Enorme soleil et pas de nuages en vue !

Du côté de Drago, il y avait eut beaucoup d'assimilations ces jours-ci mais celle-ci était la plus importante à son goût. Il savait, il sentait qu'à présent, il aurait du mal à se passer de cette affection. Avant il ne connaissait pas, maintenant dès que quelqu'un lui ferait savoir son avis par les engueulades il repenserait à Granger… Cette fille allait lui tourmenter la vie ! Le pire c'est qu'il le sentait. Il aurait du s'éloigner direct, ses parents risquaient d'être dangereux mais comment faire alors qu'il savait que ce n'était pas réversible ?

Il sortit également de la maison, et la vit qui l'attendait au coin de la rue.

- PRENDS TON TEMPS !, railla-t-elle.

Il sourit. Il aimait leurs railleries aussi, à présent elles étaient habituelles et non foncièrement méchantes, et il adorait ça. Il y avait du caractère là-dedans !

- On n'attend pas le taxi ?, s'étonna-t-il.

- On va à pied, c'est à cinq rues. Mais bon si tu marches avec cette allure par souci d'élégance j'y vais d'abord et tu me rejoins dans une heure, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- Laisse, je suis un sportif t'as oublié ?

- Et ?

- Et si seulement je connaissais le chemin j'irai en sprint rien que pour te clouer le bec, Granger. Tu m'as l'air bien impertinente !

Il imitait sa mère. Elle rit, lui aussi. Puis, il se rappela de quelque chose qu'il s'était dit qu'il devait lui sortir.

- En parlant de ça, ce matin je me suis dit que je devais arriver à caser dans une conversation le fait de te dire que moi je t'ai trouvée magnifique hier, et que tu n'écoutes pas ta mère quand elle t'insulte, elle est juste jalouse.

Il avait dit ça le plus naturellement du monde, et elle encaissait avec difficulté. Compliment hyper tendre (et sincère, pas à profit !), protection. Et puis, « magnifique » ?... Argh. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas gueuler de désespoir parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de ce blond au cœur tendre caché derrière son masque de pierre (qu'elle avait fait tomber…). Et puis oui, elle aimait Ron, c'était une certitude. Mais elle n'y pensait plus jamais… et ça aussi, ça lui donnait envie de gueuler un bon coup au vieux Merlin qui gérait l'usine là haut ! Elle se contenta d'opiner et il rit.

- Pas de commentaire ?, demanda-t-il riant toujours.

Elle roula des yeux avec un sourire habitué.

- Si tu veux !… Pour ce qui est de ton avis sur la tenue de hier soir… Je crois que j'avais déjà saisit la portée de la chose hier _(rires)_, et pour ce qui est de ma mère, je ne l'écoute pas dans le sens « je la crois », c'est juste que ça me blesse que ma mère me dise ça… Rien que quand ce sont des inconnus qui m'insultent ça me met déjà dans un état assez pathétique, mais si c'est quelqu'un de la famille…

Il repensa à tout ce que lui lui disait auparavant, voyant qu'elle était vraiment fragile (ce qu'elle ne montrait pas à première vue). Il préféra ne pas s'y attarder. Contredire ses actes anciens serait comme devenir fou… Vivre dans le présent, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il opta pour une réponse qu'il voulait aussi caser et qui était neutre.

- Oui, et la réponse que tu lui as fourni était un vrai régal !, ricana-t-il.

- Tu dois pas trop être d'accord pour cette histoire de « madame » et « monsieur » je me trompe ?, rigola-t-elle.

- C'est… moldu, se contenta-t-il de répondre (elle rit).

Ils finirent par arriver à la piscine après conversations variables et neutres. Il faisait toujours aussi beau, il y avait du monde (des enfants… eurk !) et tout le monde en maillot ! Hermione fut assez soulagée. Il aurait surement énormément à mater dans cette masse, moldue ou non ça ne se contrôle pas ! Et ça le divertirait un peu !... Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas du tout apprécier et qu'elle avait à présent un esprit totalement contradictoire mais elle ne voulait pas que son envie empiète sur sa raison (toujours cohérente !).

Ils achetèrent un beau maillot à Drago (bah oui, elle allait pas mal l'habiller, elle aussi profitait de la vue !... Ca aurait été du pur gâchis…!) et rentrèrent tous les deux dans les cabines.

Hermione enfila son bikini stressée… très stressée, elle avait le ventre noué. Elle allait se montrer en bikini à Malefoy… Le seul autre garçon qui l'avait vue comme ça (en sous-vêtements, en gros…!) c'était Ron. Ce qui était logique, là au moins ! Elle paniquait, mais elle se rassura en se disant qu'ils étaient à la piscine, qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller bronzer et nager toute habillée et elle sortit donc d'un pas décidé (mais toujours aussi stressée).

Drago, lui, était rentré dans la cabine en maudissant les moldus. C'était quoi ce truc dégueu ? Il nettoya tout avec divers sorts hygiéniques et entreprit de mettre son maillot. Cette situation avec Granger allait être… Délicate. La voir en bikini… Mh, ça allait exiger de lui un contrôle très puissant ! Il ferait tout ce qui serait possible pour… rah comment se dire ça alors qu'il savait déjà que face à cette vue il allait complètement fondre et limite (et ça, ce serait extrêmement gênant !) avoir une érection devant tout le monde ?

A cette pensée il s'infligea aussi un sort d'anti-érection (primordial !). Il rangea ses affaires en se donnant courage et y alla (lui n'avait aucun problème avec son physique. Il se « savait » parfait !).

Ils arrivèrent en même temps au point de rendez-vous et dès qu'ils se virent ils se mordirent la lèvre inférieure avec un air de « bon sang… Allé si, tu peux le faire !... nooon ! » (et aussi de « oh putain quel canon… ! »). Enfin, surtout Drago, qui ne vit du coup pas la même réaction chez Hermione.

En la voyant arriver il avait failli faire demi-tour en courant au risque de lui sauter dessus ! Il n'était pas habitué à devoir se retenir lorsqu'une fille lui plaisait et du coup cet aspect là n'était pas tout à fait au point ! Elle était encore plus belle que ce qu'il s'imaginait… Un joli ventre plat, de belles formes, le teint déjà un peu halé et puis bien sûr, son visage qu'il n'arriverait jamais à commenter (c'était… _son_ visage, point).

Quant à elle, vous vous doutez bien, elle avait failli aller demander au réceptionniste une grosse corde d'escalade pour se pendre. Il était à en couper le souffle, proprement, littéralement,… latéralement… Tout simplement parfait. Et dire qu'elle s'était toujours foutue de sa gueule quand il se vantait ! Il est vrai que c'était un petit prétentieux vaniteux et tout ça mais enfin bon… Au moins il ne mentait pas ! Humpf.

Ils arrivèrent finalement face à face se regardant dans les yeux avec tous les deux ce sourire (et ce regard) de « je sais à quoi tu penses » et « rétention » et « jeu »… Elle ferma les yeux un instant puis se tourna sans les rouvrir vers ce qu'elle savait être le terrain de bronzette.

- Allons par là…!, fit-elle essayant de se secouer les idées.

Il rit derrière elle. Elle lui parla sans se retourner.

- Tu as un commentaire à partager ?, proposa-t-elle provocatrice.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aimes mes commentaires. Enfin pas à mon souvenir…

Il ne put évidemment pas s'empêcher, étant derrière elle, de la détailler de haut en bas. Toujours ses formes, et puis, oui, un beau petit cul qu'elle déhanchait divinement. Il avait envie de l'attraper (elle, pas le cul...XD) et de la caresser, de lui embrasser chaque parcelle de peau, c'était un truc de fou !

- En effet je ne veux pas en entendre parler !, railla-t-elle.

En fait, si… elle voulait tout savoir, comment il la trouvait, l'entendre le lui dire de cette façon qu'il avait bien à lui de lui transformer l'estomac en montagne russe… Ce que Ron n'avait jamais fait et ne réussirait jamais à faire, elle le savait. Avec Ron, c'était de l'amour, mais pas de charme, pas d'attirance… ni de passion. Elle commençait (en son fort intérieur, pas en pensées constantes, trop occupée à se battre contre l'idée d'être attirée par Malefoy !) à se demander si ce n'était pas plutôt un amour fraternel. Elle n'en savait rien c'était son premier copain (fixe)!

- T'es SURE que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler ?, fit-il à son dos (si proche qu'elle en sursauta).

- Mais enfin tu m'as saisie !, dit-elle le souffle rapide. Tu veux bien arrêter d'arriver par le dos des gens comme ça et leur parler sans qu'ils s'y attendent le moins du monde ?

- J'aime ta façon de dire « le dos DES GENS », rit-il.

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas entendre tes commentaires !, railla-t-elle.

- Tu ne veux pas les entendre mais tu les devines alors c'est un peu bête de les laisser en suspens non ?

- Tu veux vraiment me torturer en fait ?, s'informa-t-elle en arrivant au milieu de la pelouse, installant son essui là (pour bronzer).

- Je pensais qu'une fille aimait se faire complimenter…?

- Il y a compliment et _compliment_…

- Ca veut dire ?

Elle soupira.

- Il y a compliment et avance.

- Oui mais ce que je veux te dire là c'est un compliment pas une avance…

- Puisque tu dis que je l'ai déjà deviné, pourquoi tu veux encore le dire ?

- J'sais pas, c'est bizarre mais quand c'est avec toi j'ai envie que ça sorte… que tu le saches… Bref, une anormalité parmi tant d'autres de ce voyage je suppose ?

Elle rit (voyant qu'il en était tout aussi sidéré), s'allongeant sur son essui, sur le dos. Il s'allongea également. Sauf qu'elle ferma les yeux et qu'il resta là à l'admirer. Elle le sentit, évidemment !

- Malefoy, arrête de me fixer comme ça !

- J'te jure je fais pas exprès !, railla-t-il (il avait l'air sincère, ce qui fit rire Hermione de dépit). C'est que t'es… à en couper le souffle.

- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit à propos des compliments ?, gémit-elle avec une moue désespérée.

Il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle, il en avait BESOIN… C'était dingue, comme une drogue !

- Pourquoi est-ce que MES compliments te font peur ?, lui demanda-t-il très proche de son visage.

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup en direction de la voix et il la vit faire un raté (poitrine qui bloque!).

- Eloigne-toi…, fit-elle en le regardant peu sure.

- Pourquoi ?, fit-il en s'approchant encore plus.

- Ah non tu vas pas recommencer comme hier !, s'énerva-t-elle en se redressant (on pouvait très bien entendre son ton désespéré percer là). Si tu continues je te laisse ici tout seul au milieu des moldus et je vais m'asseoir… _(elle fit mine de réfléchir, regardant l'horizon)._ Là-bas, près du beau brun. C'est clair ?

Il se recoucha directement sur le dos (non sans avoir jeté un regard meurtrier au brun en question) et entreprit de fermer les yeux.

- Voilà !, fit-elle satisfaite en se recouchant sur le dos.

Ils ne parlèrent plus et s'endormirent vite (ils n'avaient quasi pas dormi !) sous le soleil crépitant, sentant la présence proche de l'autre. Proche ne serait pas le mot, car les essuis étaient collés l'un à l'autre mais bon, leurs corps ne se touchaient pas (encore).

Mais ils s'endormirent profondément, et Drago (qui avait tendance à se retourner… et oui, comme par hasard ! Oui bon et surtout qu'il sentait la présence d'Hermione près de lui, inconsciemment il s'en rappelait) se retourna, arrivant un peu sur elle et l'enlaçant de son bras, tandis que son visage reposait sur son épaule. Elle, à mesure que le soleil fuyait (ils étaient arrivés vers 14h et n'étaient pas en été !) avait froid et se retournait légèrement de telle façon à se pelotonner (un peu) contre son torse, avec son visage un peu plus haut que celui du Serpentard mais son souffle parcourant sans arrêt les cheveux de celui-ci.

Ce n'est qu'en se réveillant, doucement, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait _quelque chose_ de bizarre.__

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**x) Niark niark niark !  
Dites-moi si vous aimez ou je ne publie pas le prochain chap !  
... Nan j'rigole bien sûr XD  
Mais dites-moi si vous aimez quand même (a) :D  
Bisous !**


	22. Piscine

_Alors les filles ^^_

_Ce chapitre... Je l'adore :D Vraiment, c'est un de mes préférés ! Alors je veux votre avis à **toutes**, pour savoir comment vous le trouvez !_

_Voilà, sinon je me demandais pourquoi plusieurs d'entre vous n'avaient pas reviewé au chapitre 21 ? Fanfic-net ne fonctionne toujours pas ? :s Ca fait chier çaaa ! x(_

_'fin voilà, j'espère que vous les avez aimé quand même, et celles qui ont pas pu reviewé au précédent si vous avez le temps, une review pour chaque chap est la bienvenue :)_

_Bon, je vous dit bonne lecture ! :D J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira x)_

_Bisous,_

_Mackk._

_**Titilde** xD_

_Je crois que j'ai du ressembler à une explosion nucléaire quand j'en suis arrivée aux fleurs x'DD J'ai explosé de rire d'un coup, ça a résonné dans la maison O.O (et cette fois-ci, à mon grand malheur, je n'étais pas seule... u.u)_

_Pour ce qui est de l'adresse mail, t'as qu'à me l'envoyer par PM :) C'est plus facile et privé (tu m'étonnes Mackk « private message », c'est écrit dans le nom... u.u soit xD)_

_'Fin voilà mais maintenant que j'ai trouvé une méthode moins tordue de répondre limite ça me dérange pas de rajouter ça comme maintenant avec le chapitre :) juste qu'on peut moins parler mais bon tout est relatif xD_

_Bon pour en revenir au début de la review :p xD Y'a pas de quoi, j'adore répondre ça me fait plaisir :D Et puis je vois pas trop le rapport avec l'accident mais bon, de rien o.O' xD_

_Rah sale folle tu m'as fait trop peur quand j'ai lu « je dois te repprocher une chose »... reprocher, vilain mot O.O Il sonne vraiment négatif xD Heureusement avec la suite le corps (jusque là contracturé) s'est détendu :p_

_Pour le changement même si tu dis que je dois le savoir c'est bien de me le signaler parce que bon moi je les fais évoluer tout le temps, je remarque pas trop quand je les fais évoluer plus ou moins ni comment, disons que ça vient tout seul ;) Bref en tout cas je suis contente que l'évolution telle qu'elle est te plaise :D (amen, oui mais j'aime toujours faire plaisir! x) )_

_Et enfin je termine par la note sur les parenthèses... Heureusement que tu l'as dit parce que je me sentais moi-même seule et perdue en essayant de m'y retrouver dans TES parenthèses x'D Mais bon si c'est ton cas aussi ça va, ça veut dire que je suis pas un cas (trop) désespéré x)_

_Soitttt, j'arrête d'écrire tellement tellement et je vous laisse lire le chapitre :D _

_Bisous!_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**22. Piscine**

Hermione se réveilla en douceur lorsqu'elle sentit le bras de Drago raffermir son étreinte sur sa taille (lui toujours endormi). C'était très agréable… Et anormal. En fait, c'est ce qui la fit se réveiller. Elle entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux et se retrouva avec du blond plein la vue, ce qui se révéla être (lorsque sa vision fut de nouveau nette) les cheveux de notre ami. Elle écarquilla alors les yeux, prenant ainsi conscience de sa tête sur son épaule (et sa joue douce), sa respiration régulière qui semblait paisible, son bras autour de sa taille… et son corps contre le sien (mais pas dessus).

- Oh non…, souffla-t-elle incrédule. Non non non non non non non !, continua-t-elle de murmurer en fermant exagérément les paupières, priant le puissant Merlin pour que ce soit un rêve.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Granger ?, fit Drago d'une voix endormie sans bouger d'un poil.

- Si tu ouvrais les yeux peut-être que ça t'aiderait à situer comment tu te trouves ?, couina-t-elle sans bouger d'un pouce pour autant.

Bah oui, elle pouvait se dire qu'elle ne méritait pas ça, mais en même temps les réactions de sa peau face à tous ses mouvements etc… elle allait pas s'en priver ! Disons qu'elle aurait du mais qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle aimait l'avoir ainsi pour elle… *baffe intérieure*

Elle s'était un peu écartée pour le voir quand il ouvrirait les yeux (lorsqu'elle lui avait dit de les ouvrir). Il les ouvrit donc, intrigué mais lentement tout de même (endormi) puis cligna deux fois de suite, perdu. Puis sourit… et replongea son visage sur son épaule, l'appuyant avec délectation. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'Hermione pensait à se pendre.

- Mhhh…, fit-il encore un peu endormit mais aux anges.

Car oui, de son point de vue lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il était aux anges. Il dormait avec Hermione, l'enlaçant par la taille (sa taille si fine et douce…) et son visage appuyé contre son épaule nue et chaude du soleil. Elle s'était légèrement pelotonnée contre lui et avait son souffle parcourant agréablement ses cheveux, en une sorte de berceuse. Le reste du corps était contre le sien, s'effleurant à chaque respiration, sans vêtement pour court-circuiter cette sensation si… agréable, « magique ». (C'était la première fois qu'il se penchait sérieusement sur les sensations ressenties au toucher de jeunes femmes ravissantes...! D'habitude il tirait son coup, se contentant du désir exclusivement !)

Elle se décida tout de même à intervenir (toujours aussi contradictoire, notre amie !).

- Euhm, tu comptes te décider à bouger dans un futur proche ?

- Non… Et puis pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais bouger ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas repoussé direct si t'es aussi réticente à cette position, en fait ?

- Rah tu m'énerves !, s'agaça-t-elle. Tu le fais exprès parce que tu veux me l'entendre dire ! Hier t'étais tout à fait sûr de mes réactions etc soit disant que c'était hyper clair, puis aujourd'hui _bizarrement_ c'est des « Pourquoi tu m'as pas repoussé alors ? », «Pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur de mes commentaires ? », « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as mis un polar ce matin ? », « Pourquoi tu veux pas me voir en maillot ? »…!

Lui, qui n'avait réellement pas eu conscience du lien au moment précis (il faisait surtout ça pour la faire chier !) sourit, malicieux et gonflé à bloc. Lui-même ne sachant pas trop pourquoi… Parce qu'elle venait de lui confirmer qu'elle le désirait tout autant que lui mais que, elle, n'avait pas fini de se faire violence(!)…?

Il assumait le fait qu'elle le consumait et qu'il avait envie d'elle. Mais pour le moment, ne connaissant rien d'autre que le sexe comme sorte d'aventure, il croyait aussi ça une histoire de « cul » tout en sachant aussi, ou plutôt remarquant qu'il était devenu possessif (nouveauté), entrepreneur (nouveauté ! Mais si drôle pour mettre Granger mal à l'aise !), et surtout câlin, cherchant la proximité.

En effet, avant il se contentait de tirer son coup en faisant exclusivement attention à ses plaisirs personnels alors que là il y avait toute une progression (qu'il n'aurait jamais faite avant, il voulait juste du sexe, pas se casser la tête !) et calait sur une personne alors qu'il y avait pleins d'autres bons coups à tirer et _en plus_ il faisait attention à ses plaisirs à elle (pour la charmer, mais tout de même !) et la voulait constamment près de lui et en contact si possible ! (et si pas possible aussi…!). Puis, il aimait cette position de flirt, bien qu'il ait envie d'elle, il ne voulait pas seulement du sexe et rien d'autre, leur petit jeu lui plaisait.

En réalisant son aveu, il sourit, donc, et replongea sur son épaule, la frôlant de son nez langoureusement.

- Ca y est ça me revient, fit-il en un sourire éclatant en la sentant frissonner, tout en restant contre sa peau (son souffle en parlant, chaud et doux, torturait Hermione).

- Super alors, lève-toi !

- Non, tu n'as pas envie que je me lève..., constata-t-il tout en franchissant l'infime distance qui séparait ses lèvres de la peau de la jeune fille, y déposant un léger baiser tout en glissant sa main (qui enlaçait cette dernière) en caresse vers ses côtes.

Tout le corps d'Hermione se réveilla à ce geste.

- Non !, fit-elle en un petit couinement presque inaudible et imperceptible tout en plaçant les mains sur son torse en légère pression (« stop ! »).

Puis, elle se dit que peut-être elle devait lui éloigner le visage pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait et la regarder dans les yeux (vu qu'il était plus fort qu'elle, faire pression sur son torse n'était pas vraiment utile…u.u).

Toutes ces pensées se déroulant en quelques millièmes de secondes, elle fit glisser ses mains sur son torse (nu... supplice ! Elle n'y avait pas pensé… Quelle envie de l'embrasser… Gnn !) essayant d'atteindre son visage.

Il rit, mais d'un rire pas du tout indifférent à présent.

- Tu me dis « non » puis tu me caresses le torse ? T'es vraiment contradictoire !

Il ne s'expliquait pas la vague de plaisir que ça lui avait envoyé. C'était impressionnant, ça l'avait vraiment prit de court ! Heureusement qu'il s'était lancé le sort anti-érection parce qu'il n'aurait pas été discret du tout ! Et ça aurait été hyper embarrassant, d'ailleurs.

Mais il était toujours aussi surpris. Comment son corps pouvait-il être aussi réactif face à une simple caresse (si alléchante) ? Réponse de soi-même : c'est Granger. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fille était l'exception à tout mais soit ! Il n'arrivait même plus à faire _genre_ il contrôlait la situation (il ne l'avait jamais vraiment contrôlée en réalité), elle pouvait bien voir qu'il n'était pas (du tout) indifférent.

- En fait je cherchais ton cou pour t'étrangler !, se défendit-elle piètrement.

Pour elle, entendre la voix du jeune homme modifiée par la réaction qu'avait provoqué un geste de sa part… Torture. Il rit, moqueur.

- Et t'étais obligée de les faire glisser par là _par hasard_ ?

- Ecoute !, lui dit-elle en lui prenant enfin le visage et l'amenant face au sien (elle souffla pour se donner du courage). S'il te plait…! C'est justement pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'on aille à la piscine ensemble, c'était sûr que ça allait partir en bourrique ! J'avais DIT que c'était pas une bonne idée !, gémit-elle de dépit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te refuses à l'évidence ?, rit-il.

- J'ai un COPAIN, moi ! Que j'aime !, rajouta-t-elle comme pour renchérir son dit.

Ca lui déplut mais il rit, pour la façon dont elle l'avait dit.

- Je m'en souviens oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Ben alors ?

- Alors… je m'en fous, moi !, ne put-il s'empêcher de sortir, indifférent. Moi ce que je vois, c'est que tu te fais violence parce que tu en as un et que tu essayes de te convaincre toi-même que tu l'aimes.

- Mais c'est faux, je l'aime !, s'énerva-t-elle à présent.

- Granger… Combien de fois est-ce que tu n'as pas rajouté « que j'aime ! » après « j'ai un copain, moi ! » ? Ah attends…? Oui, je me disais bien. Aucune !

Constatant qu'il avait raison elle s'énerva, se leva sans prévenir (tout en attrapant son sac dans un même mouvement) et partit sans se retourner.

Ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction, il eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de tilter et de se lever pour la rattraper. Enfin, disons qu'il amoindrit la distance et qu'il resta derrière elle à la suivre, sans un mot, pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas.

Elle alla dans la piscine, déposa son sac à côté d'un siège et fit un super plongeon rageur dedans (dans la piscine, pas dans le siège, entendons-nous bien...!). Elle nagea toute la longueur à grande vitesse, et puis continua dix longueurs de suite. Il s'était assis à côté de son sac et la regardait faire.

Il avait une pointe d'amertume. Il ne pensait pas avoir été trop loin, il avait juste dit la vérité, mais elle ne voulait pas la voir… Elle ne voulait pas de cette vérité. Et lui aurait bien pu passer une journée à l'avoir sur ses genoux et à lui faire des bisous dans le cou que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé (une première ! Et NON il n'était pas Poufsouffle ! Tss) mais elle refusait catégoriquement tout rapport. A cause de Weasmoche… Et surement parce qu'il était lui, avouons-le.

Ca n'empêchait que la taquinerie était de tournée et il n'allait pas se priver de ces super moments avec Granger ! Il adorait ça. Et il savait qu'elle aussi, il le voyait, il le sentait.

Il se leva donc, après l'avoir laissée faire ses dix longueurs et extérioriser sa frustration, et plongea du tremplin après lui avoir laissé une petite marge, la rattrapa, la dépassa et l'attendit à l'autre bord. Il l'avait vue le regarder étonnée puis agacée, mais il savait qu'elle en riait intérieurement.

Elle, de son côté, lorsqu'elle s'était levée, s'était dit qu'un tour à la piscine ne serait pas du luxe pour se décharger de cette colère. Oui elle lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir raison ! Ca n'aurait pas du être le cas. Il était Malefoy, elle était Granger. Point, y'avait pas d'affinités à voir la dedans !

Elle avait nagé dix longueurs avec entrain, puis avait vu le blond la dépasser avec toute l'élégance des Malefoy (oui, ça elle pouvait avouer, ils étaient élégants… Et ça en était frustrant ! Elégant à la piscine, faut le faire !).

Il l'attendait à l'autre bord avec un sourire gentil, et elle eut des remords (un comble). Elle était partie comme s'il l'avait injuriée, alors qu'il ne disait que la vérité, puis il l'avait laissée seule mais elle l'avait bien vu l'attendre près de son sac. Il ne râlait pas, n'était pas en train de l'engueuler ou de se moquer. Il souriait gentiment, simplement.

Lorsqu'elle arrivait, il s'était retourné vers le bord, lui faisant presque dos (à ¾) vérifiant que le sac était toujours à sa place. Et là, elle se dit qu'elle lui devait bien un câlin. Et que de toute façon, elle avait envie et besoin d'un câlin. Alors, tandis qu'il était toujours retourné, elle se mit debout (étant dans la petite profondeur) et vint l'enlacer par derrière, histoire qu'il ne la voit pas cette fois-ci.

La sensation de sa peau en contact avec le jeune homme était crépitante et agréable. Elle s'autorisa à se coller entièrement à lui (c'est-à-dire qu'elle avait sa joue contre son dos, sa poitrine contre son dos, son ventre contre son dos, etc xD non en fait, plutôt son ventre contre ses fesses 8) (vu qu'il était penché vers l'avant, ihhh !) et ses bras l'entouraient aux (beaux) abdos.

Lui qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, se saisit, elle le sentit se figer et se tordre le cou pour voir qui était derrière son dos (d'un côté, logique, mais de l'autre… il avait tellement de fans partout, se dit-il toujours modeste !).

- Tu m'excuses ?, lui demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Euh… Oui… De quoi ?, fit-il perturbé en parlant au vide (vu qu'elle était derrière !).

- Ahah tu vois que c'est perturbant d'être devant !, rit-elle. Voilà que monsieur Malefoy accepte des excuses sans savoir de quoi il s'agit !

Oui, constata-t-il, c'est vrai que c'était perturbant ! On sentait l'autre dans son dos, la sensation crépitante mais on ne le voyait pas et parler dans le vide comme ça rendait gauche. Mais ce qui l'intriguait et le perturbait surtout était le fait qu'elle l'ait prit dans ses bras après la scène qui s'était passée dans l'herbe.

- Oui, perturbant mais agréable… A quoi me vaut ce revirement ?, demanda-t-il intrigué.

- J'ai réagit de manière excessive et vu que, pour mon grand malheur personnel, tu le prends tout à fait charmant, je me sens obligée de quémander un pardon…!

Il rit, et elle se joignit à lui, détendue à présent.

- Amadouement affectif ?, s'informa-t-il.

- On peut dire ça oui !, rit-elle.

- Mh, ça ne me dérange pas, rit-il, mais je préfère de face !, fit-il en se retournant et en lui passant lui, cette fois, les bras autour du cou.

- Oui mais là je suis à nouveau en désavantage !, rumina-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- T'es de face !

- Toi aussi !

- Oui mais si toi t'es de face je suis d'office en désavantage, râla-t-elle contre son torse.

Il rit doucement, resserrant l'étreinte autour de son cou (et de ses épaules plutôt, sinon ses bras sont trop longs !). A nouveau, leurs corps « sans protection textile » (xD) s'effleurant, mais cette fois-ci clairement, son torse contre sa poitrine… C'était délicieux. Ils auraient pu croire avoir la chaire de poule partout où ils étaient en contact !

Il eut un élan de tendresse et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, avant de caler son menton sur sa tête. Elle, avait frémit (logique) mais avait surtout eu un petit rire très bref (nerveux?), puis, après quelques instants à rester comme ça, tous les deux, immobiles, elle décolla sa joue de son torse/épaule (entre les deux) et y déposa un baiser, timide et tendre, avant de ré appuyer doucement sa joue.

Il ne fit pas de commentaire (ce qui eut le don de l'étonner ! (elle, bien sûr)) mais resserra l'étreinte en caresse tout en plongeant son visage dans son cou, comme il aimait tant (il avait prit ça pour un feu vert… Bah, c'est ce que c'est hein !). La sensation qui l'avait envahi avec ce baiser… Après tant de rétention de sa part, il paraissait plein de promesses (qui ne s'accompliraient jamais, pensa tout de même Drago. Mais c'était magique).

Elle ne rétorqua pas… En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas, elle venait de lui embrasser le torse ! Ce dont elle avait déjà été tentée plusieurs fois d'ailleurs… Mais là, elle l'avait fait. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle sortait avec Ron, comment ce garçon faisait-il pour lui tourner la tête ?

- Bon, on bouge ?, fit-elle devinant qu'ils ne bougeraient jamais.

- Nnnnn…, fit-il en faisant non de là tête dans son cou (elle comprit qu'il faisait ce geste) tout en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

Elle eut envie de lui refaire un bisou sur le torse. Même deux, trois, (ou plus xD). Mais elle se dit qu'à la base c'était un câlin, que là ça allait déjà trop loin et que vu qu'il ne se contrôlerait jamais c'était à elle de contrôler la situation !

Elle rit tout de même, muette, ce qui fit qu'il le sentit par son souffle uniquement. Elle décida de défaire l'étreinte et fit donc glisser ses mains (LA, c'était fait exprès…!) jusqu'à ses abdos, en une petite pression pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait s'écarter.

- Alléééé…., fit-elle tout déplaçant les mains (et en riant toujours silencieusement (elle aimait ça, après tout… C'était mignon !)).

- Mmmmh…!, fit-il avec un sourire lorsqu'il sentit ses mains se déplacer ainsi pour atterrir sur ses abdos.

Vu qu'elle ne lui enlaçait plus la taille, ses bras ne bloquant plus le passage de ses bras à lui, il fit descendre les siens, doucement (glisser serait le mot) jusqu'à son mi-dos, les mains à plat sur sa peau frissonnante, avant de déposer à nouveau baiser à la base de son cou.

- Maaaaalefoyyyyy…, fit-elle en un souffle à son oreille tout en montant les mains à son torse à présent.

- Mmmmh ?, fit-il avec une légère (très légère...) intonation interrogative tout en resserrant un peu plus l'étreinte et en déposant un baiser supplémentaire.

- Bougeuh !, rit-elle en essayant de le pousser.

Il comprit suffisamment vite pour raffermir son étreinte histoire qu'elle soit calée entre ses grands bras, ne pouvant pas partir.

- Pffff…, souffla-t-elle en se laissant retomber sur son torse, vaincue !

- J'aime mieux ça, rit-il en déposant un autre baiser, mais cette fois-ci tout en haut du cou, contre la mâchoire.

Ca lui envoya de l'électricité dans tout le corps et elle se mit à s'activer pour essayer de trouver une solution de sortie ! Dire que pour une fois c'était de sa faute… Voilà qui prouvait bien qu'elle ne savait pas se passer de ses initiatives à lui, même si elle l'engueulait !

- Bon, fit-elle (blagueuse tout de même), j'adore tes bisous mais va falloir bouger là.

Il rit. C'est bon à savoir ça, elle aime ses bisous ? Mmh.

- Pourquoi ?, fit-il tout contre sa peau, histoire qu'elle sente son souffle, ses lèvres bouger et son ton suave à ses oreilles.

Ca lui valut un frisson, bien entendu.

- J'adore quand tu frissonnes…, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire avant de lui déposer encore un baiser toujours contre la mâchoire.

Comment ne pas réagir à ça ? C'était vraiment le prince Serpentard, il méritait bien son titre ! Le charme, la sensualité, la luxure… C'était bien lui ça ! Elle se plaisait à l'engueuler et à le rabaisser parce qu'il lui faisait ressentir les choses de telle façon que personne d'autre n'était arrivé à le faire, encore moins Ron (voir par là : oui, elle a déjà eu des coups d'un soir, plusieurs même…!).

- PAR-CE-QUE- !

Il rit.

- Parce que je te fais de l'effet ?

- Gnn.

- Je veux l'entendre…

- Tu n'entendras rien du tout !

- Alors on ne bougera pas d'ici !

- On est dans une piscine publique je te signale, il suffit que je crie « au secours, on m'abuse ! » pour qu'un maître nageur vienne te botter les fesses !

- De un… C'est clair qu'ils vont te croire, après t'avoir vue te laisser faire pendant une bonne partie de l'abus !, se moqua-t-il. Et de deux… J'ai pas envie que le maitre nageur me botte mes belles petites fesses.

Elle éclata de rire, ce qui lui fit plaisir. Il l'avait dit sur un ton de bébé boudeur, ce qui concernait le maitre nageur, et elle était à terre de la facilité qu'il avait de parler de choses qui pour elle étaient délicates ! (Enfin, disons qu'elle ne se serait jamais permis de parler de ses propres « belles petites fesses », et encore moins sous ce terme...!)

- J'adore quand tu ris aussi !, se permit-il de préciser en déposant de nouveau un baiser au même endroit.

- Hhhh…, fit-elle sous la sensation du baiser (elle n'était plus concentrée à la conversation et n'était pas prête à en recevoir, elle s'était déconnectée pendant quelques instants !).

- Mhh, ça aussi j'adore !, rit-il (encore un bisouuuu !).

- Bon ca suffit, ca suffiiiiiiiiiiiiit !, fit-elle en essayant de se décoller.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas dit.

- Te dire quoi ?, soupira-t-elle.

- Granger, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !, rit-il.

- Non.

- Dis-le…, fit-il en descendant une de ses mains (en caresse, toujours !) vers le bas du dos, l'autre restant à la moitié pour faire qu'elle soit en contact total avec son corps à lui.

Il effectua une pression plus accentuée sur le tout bas du dos (juste avant les fesses… coccyx quoi) tout en faisant parcourir son souffle sur son cou, en longueur.

Là, c'était indéniable, elle était attirée par lui et pas qu'un peu ! Elle monta ses mains (qui étaient restées immobiles sur son torse) vers son cou auquel elle s'agrippa, se collant à lui (inconsciemment presque) mais l'enlaçant un peu.

- Okay okay !, souffla-t-elle. Tu me fais de l'effet, t'es content ?

- Oui, lui souffla-t-il d'un air vainqueur à l'oreille.

Il déposa un dernière baiser (juste parce qu'il avait envie !) et se détacha d'elle de lui-même. Il voulait voir sa réaction, maintenant qu'elle lui avait dit et que c'était elle qui l'avait agrippé au cou !

Elle, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle s'était vraiment entendue dire ça ? Vraiment ? Au secours !... Et là il se décollait ! Mais non, reste ! Elle n'allait pas plonger dans ses bras à nouveau, et là il avait été trop loin elle en avait envie (de ses bras, ne soyez pas pervers les gens !) ! Encore, encore les bras protecteurs autour de moi !, pensait-elle en bébé (gné).

C'était elle qui lui avait appris l'amadouement affectif et c'était elle qui se faisait avoir ! Pour se venger elle le regarda, rebelle, et puis, sans qu'il s'y attende, lui balança une montagne de flotte au visage !

Il s'enleva l'eau des yeux, perdu, tandis qu'il l'entendait dire, frustrée :

- J'y crois pas que tu m'aies fait du chantage là-dessus !

Il rit.

- Ah tu veux faire une bataille d'eau avec moi hein ? TU VAS VOIR !, fit-il en lui envoyant une marée haute en pleine face..

Là débuta une bataille d'eau pareille à celle des gosses de 5ans, vous voyez ?... Celle ou tous les deux vous vous envoyez de l'eau, sans même viser parce que tu reçois l'eau de l'adversaire (et la tienne, soyons francs !) au visage. Une vraie partie de plaisir ! Elle plongea, préférant la ruse, et essaya de le faire tomber en lui attrapant le pied. Il glissa mais réussit à l'attraper par le bras, du coup ils se tiraient tous les deux sous l'eau (gloups !). Ils sortirent pour respirer tout en se montant successivement dessus pour essayer de couler l'autre (oubliant toute la sensualité du toucher et divinité physique etc… Non, là, la guerre était déclarée !). Ils se poursuivirent à la nage, s'attrapèrent, s'étouffèrent, se coulèrent,… bref, ils dépensèrent au moins 1kilo et demi d'énergie ! (les veinards !)

Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent morts de rire contre le rebord, ils ne surent plus quoi se dire. Ils venaient vraiment de… jouer ? Avec autant d'entrain et de bonne humeur ? Quelle horreur. Enfin, bien sûr, ils avaient adoré ça, s'étaient amusés comme des malades, mais faire tout ça à deux en ayant toujours en tête leur vie d'avant… Ca perturbe ! On a toujours de vieux réflexes.

Histoire que la conversation coule et surtout pour en revenir où ils en étaient avant cet… écart (!) Drago entama la conversation.

- Y'aurait pas un Booty Club possible ce soir par hasard ?, fit-il l'air faussement innocent.

Pour toute réponse elle rit et lui lança encore une baffe d'eau pour avoir le dernier mot, puis sortit de la piscine. Il rit et la suivit.

Lorsqu'ils avaient fini de longer la piscine en question, une voix (désagréable à l'oreille de Drago) se fit entendre.

- Hermione ?, fit une voix masculine connue.

- Alan ?, s'étonna Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ben… J'vais à la piscine ? Tu sais, c'est publique ici !, rit-il.

Hermione sourit pour rester polie (mais ne trouvait pas ça forcément hilarant) et Drago (qui la suivait de peu) lorsqu'elle s'arrêta vint se coller à elle, à son dos mouillé (elle qui avait froid à cause d'être sortie de l'eau se réchauffa en moins de deux !) et posa son éternelle main sur son ventre, la collant à lui, possessif comme toujours. Elle se laissa faire, habituée et surtout bien. Ca ne la mettait même plus mal à l'aise, et puis elle aimait ça, surtout quand ils parlaient à quelqu'un parce qu'elle n'était pas obligée de le repousser, elle pouvait même entreprendre ! Pour ne pas ressembler à un chiffon dans ses grands bras, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille également, sur son bras à lui.

- Comment vous allez tous les deux ?, demanda Alan (défiant envers Drago ?).

- Bien. Merci., répondit froidement Drago.

Hermione arrêta discrètement le temps avec un sort et se retourna vers lui, réprobatrice.

- Tu peux lui parler bien et poli oui ?

- J'aime pas comment il te regarde, grogna-t-il.

- Je m'en fous de ce que t'aimes ou que t'aimes pas ! On ne sort pas ensemble ! Il a autant le « droit » de me voir en maillot que toi !

- Quoi ? T'es pas attirée par lui, fit-il comme si ça expliquait forcément tout !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Tu l'es pas !

- Si, je le suis, sauf que lui ne se colle pas à moi vu qu'il croit que je sors avec toi !

- C'est du n'importe quoi !, rit Drago essayant plus de se convaincre qu'autre chose.

- Non, d'ailleurs je vais répondre à la première question que tu m'as posée sur lui. Pourquoi j'étais mal à l'aise avec lui l'autre jour ? Ca a été un coup d'un soir l'année passée.

Drago ne dit plus rien, scotché. Non…? Il lâcha doucement son ventre et se décolla d'elle, se contentant de se planter à côté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Et bien, je te laisse tranquille.

- Mais ? Je t'ai juste demandé de lui parler poliment, fit-elle interdite.

Il sourit, ravi qu'elle réagisse ainsi à son départ. Il avait été dégouté qu'elle lui dise tout ça ainsi, mais bon... Si elle s'excusait comme tout à l'heure…!

- Oui mais là tu viens de me faire comprendre que je cassais ton coup avec lui, fit-il enjolivant la chose à son avantage.

- Quoi mais pas du tout ! Reviens.

- Pourquoi ?, fit-il malicieux. Si t'es attirée par lui y'a pas de raison que je fasse l'homme jaloux ! Je ferais même mieux d'aller me changer, comme ça vous pouvez parler à l'aise, fit-il en haussant les épaules tout en tournant déjà les talons.

Elle l'attrapa par la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

- Reste avec moi…

- Pourquoi maintenant tu veux que je reste ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie, fit-elle d'une petite voix tout en le tirant doucement vers leur place initiale.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !, railla-t-elle énervée qu'il la force à répéter.

Il la suivit nonchalamment et satisfait (sans lâcher ses doigts qui, étrangement, le rassuraient).

Elle se replaça là où elle était à la base et passa elle-même le bras du jeune homme (celui qu'elle tenait par la main) autour de sa taille, déposant leurs mains enlacées sur son ventre. Il sourit face à ce geste de la part de la jeune fille (révélateur… il eut le cœur gonflé, toujours sans savoir pourquoi) et vint se coller à elle tout en murmurant (il aurait pu parler plus fort vu que personne ne les entendait mais le murmure était plus grisant !).

- Je préfère ça..., fit-il avec une voix de bébé boudeur toujours, tout en plongeant sur son cou, laissant son souffle la parcourir avant d'y déposer un baiser prometteur.

Il avait monté lui-même le deuxième bras pour l'enlacer au niveau des côtes, et il resserrait son étreinte avec complicité.

Elle, avait fermé les yeux, se laissant aller puis les avait ré ouverts d'un coup, sortant de sa torpeur.

- Remets-toi comme t'étais avant, je dois relancer le temps.

- Raison de plus pour rester ainsi !, répondit-il malicieux.

Il voulait que ce Alan le voit ainsi, qu'il ne l'approche pas ! Moldu malsain ! ...Elle soupira.

- Malefoy, on se concentre !, ordonna-t-elle (il rit).

- T'es vraiment contradictoire !

- Je sais, allé mets-toi convenablement.

- Pff, fit-il en se redressant et en retirant le deuxième bras rajouté. Faut que tu me rendes mes doigts alors…, fit-il moqueur.

- Mh… J'aime bien tes doigts, râla-t-elle (il rit).

- Tu n'aimes que mes doigts ?, la provoqua-t-il.

- Oui, ils sont neutres eux !, railla-t-elle.

- Ah oui ?, fit-il en ramenant l'autre main et en traçant des ronds sur son ventre, se dirigeant vers le bas.

- T'as gagné !, s'énerva-t-elle en récupérant ses doigts avec agressivité.

- Eh !, protesta-t-il.

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui viens de me provoquer là ! Alors maintenant tu la fermes et je remets le temps !, fit-elle avec un coup de baguette.

Il s'énerva intérieurement sur elle et sur lui-même, et sur le monde entier. C'était la première fois qu'il restait sans son reste ainsi, jouant la mauvaise carte ! Grrr.

Alan parla de suite, les prenant de court tous les deux.

- Tout le monde à parlé de vous toute la journée !

- Ah bon ?, fit Hermione d'une voix étranglée.

- Ouep ! Vous êtes partis tôt hier… Pourquoi ?

- On devait travailler aujourd'hui, fit Hermione tout à trac en regardant Drago d'un air de « je t'avais dit que c'était trop top ! Sale gosse ! ».

- T'es devenue bien sérieuse Hermione, l'année passée t'étais plus désinvolte, fit Alan avec un sourire entendu.

Elle se retourna venimeuse.

- L'année passée j'étais en vacances ce qui n'est pas le cas maintenant, et puis ce n'est pas parce que je sais m'amuser que je suis irresponsable, dit-elle froidement.

La réponse avait claqué, comme une baffe. Il comprit qu'il était dans la semoule jusqu'aux cou. Mais Drago trouva quand même judicieux de rajouter son grain de sel (sinon la semoule n'a pas de gout... *part se cacher*).

- Même si tout ce qu'elle dit est vrai, qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi si on s'est couchés à peine rentrés ou si on voulait simplement avoir un peu de temps à nous ? Ca te regarde ? Non.

- Mh oui c'est vrai, mais on a aussi constaté que vous ne vous étiez pas embrassés une seule fois…?

- Et ?, fit Drago en rentrant dans son rôle à fond.

- Et bien c'est bizarre.

Là il se détacha d'Hermione pour se mettre bien face à ce gars et pouvoir le vriller du regard sans ciller, comme il en avait le secret.

- Désolés si on ne veut pas vous exposer nos humeurs sentimentales !, railla-t-il. Le respect des gens, ça se connaît ou pas dans votre monde ?, fit-il exaspéré puis se tourna vers Hermione pour continuer : Excuse-moi hein mais bon, faut pas exagérer ! Ce type trouverait n'importe quoi à dire histoire de te mettre dans son pieu !

Hermione le regarda sciée. Que… venait-il de dire ?

- Euh…, fit-elle ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Oui c'est vrai, je vais pas le nier, fit Alan avec désinvolture et un sourire méprisant (ça y est, voilà qu'on inverse les rôles maintenant !). J'adore ton côté… différent, Hermione, fit-il avec un sourire. C'est pour ça que ta réponse ne m'a pas blessé, au contraire !

- Tiens donc, moi aussi j'aime son côté… « magique » !, fit Drago en faisait genre pensif pour se foutre de sa gueule.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, comme toute la liste de prétendants qu'elle a d'ailleurs ! Rien que de revoir ses formes, fit-il en la déshabillant de haut en bas (et c'est le cas de le dire !), ça me fait revivre la nuit inoubliable qu'on a passé…

Là, ç'en était trop pour Drago. Il amorça le geste pour prendre sa baguette. Hermione vit ça et se stupefixa presque sans sort nécessaire ! Elle se jeta sur son bras.

- Pas ça ! Oublie pas où on est, y'a pleins de moldus, on aura le ministère aux talons !

Il la regarda, mais vu qu'il n'y avait aucunement un mot de « ne le frappe pas », c'était juste « frappe le bien fort !... mais pas avec la baguette ». Il lâcha alors la baguette (qu'il n'avait toujours pas retiré de sa poche) mais se retourna et décocha une droite d'enfer au connard d'en face !

Hermione, cette fois-là, aurait adoré lui sauter au cou avec un « merci ! » joyeux. Quel connard, ce Alan ! Oui c'est vrai qu'ils avaient eu un coup d'un soir mais elle était bourrée et il en a profité pour la charmer alors qu'elle était seule dans cette ville pourrie et forcément elle a accepté, fallait bien qu'elle se change les idées !

La puissance de la droite de Drago avait envoyé Alan atterrir par terre, et Hermione s'approcha de lui en disant à Drago :

- Laisses-en-moi en peu !, avec hargne.

Drago ne comprit pas de suite mais la voyant ainsi fulminante s'arrêta dans son mouvement de frapper encore. Elle s'approcha et arrivée près de lui, ni une ni deux, lui donna un coup de pied inoubliable en plein dans l'estomac.

- Espèce de petit con !, siffla-t-elle. Pour ton information ce n'était pas une nuit inoubliable pour moi vu que choisissant la facilité tu m'avais bourrée d'abord, ensuite j'étais seule et déprimée dans cette ville et fallait bien que je m'occupe ! Et voilà, comme ça tu es détrompé quant au fait du « je suis une bombe sexuelle » ! Que dalle, t'es nul ! Je parie que tu connais la citation « Si le plus grand plaisir des hommes est de se payer le corps de femmes, le plus grand plaisir des femmes est de se payer la tête des hommes » ? Si non, bah c'est fait maintenant !

Sur ce, elle l'enjamba et alla chercher son sac pour se diriger illico vers les cabines. Drago, impressionné et mort de rire des mots d'Hermione, poussa Alan à la flotte et s'empressa de la rattraper (elle avait ses habits !).

- Granger, je sais que tu me kiffes torse nu comme ça mais, tu me rends mes fringues ?, fit-il à son dos tandis qu'elle arrivait aux cabines.

Elle sursauta.

- Toujours la même manie !, railla-t-elle.

Elle sortit les habits le plus discrètement possible de son sac (ils étaient légèrement tous dans un sac mini, rétrécis par un sort de… rétrécissement, et oui ! bref, louche pour les passants qui voient sortir des habits d'un sac où ils ne rentrent logiquement pas !).

- Merci Granger, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Joli coup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? T'as oublié combien je suis invivable ?, railla-t-elle. T'es peut-être Serpentard mais je suis Gryffondor ! Sur ce, fit-elle en tournant les talons pour aller s'habiller.

- Une vraie lionne, lui fit-il suffisamment fort pour qu'elle entende avant d'être hors de portée d'ouïe discrète.

Elle se retourna avec un sourire complice et vainqueur puis rentra dans les cabines.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**So, verdict ? :D**


	23. Boxer et prise de bec!

_Alors alors ^^_

_L'histoire évolue ? :D MUAHAHAHAH... (Pourquoi le rire sadique? Mh, good question... :p)_

_Bon ben j'vous avoue que j'ai pas grand chose à dire o.O' Je suis revenue en Belgique ce week-end ! :D Ihihih! Ah si, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire! Je pourrai pas répondre aux reviews avant le 5 septembre parce que je pars en Espagne et n'aurai pas d'ordi à disposition, mais je promets trouver un cyber lundi prochain pour vous poster le chap 24 :) Ca ne vous dispense pas de reviewer, j'y répondrai le 5! :D ahah!_

_Enfin voilà, bonnes fin de vacances et j'espère que vous apprécierez le petit chapitre... ! x)_

_Bisous,_

_Mackk._

_Ps : Big dédicace à **DjoOu** :) Starlette :D (L)' Qui me remonte le moral, écoute ma vie inutile et partage avec moi beaucoup de belles (beaux?(a) xD) choses (L)'_

_J't'aime fort Starlette :') Merci pour être une si grande fan x'D Et m'opresser pour la suite des chaps u.u C'est bien parce que je t'aime que j't'envoie pas rouler trois rues plus loin ! :D_

_(et je m'excuse très très fort d'avoir oublié au chap 22... (L)' )_

_ps 2 : **Twilightvampires8 **? **LizoOn** ?** Clara et Bibi** ?** c_Uz **? **Naouko** ? **Draco'swife14** ? Et les autres petites nouvelles ... (jvais pas vous citer toutes sinon vous lirez jamais ce chapitre xD) ? XD Vacances ?_

_**Titilde**... xD Ravie que le chap t'ait plu (de manière perverse ou pas :p muahahah) _

_et puis... mdr le coup des urgences xD En fait c'était Alan, et au début quand j'ai écrit j'avais écrit Aaron parce que je m'étais trompée, du coup quand j'ai recorigé j'en ai oublié la fin et peut-être un au début u.u xD Voilà, je mérite le caillou. Uuuuh! :'( xD_

_(et au cas où tu t'en souviendrais pas, Alan c'est celui du chap 17 le premier qui toque à sa porte ;) Parce que si c'était Aaron je crois pas qu'Hermione lui aurait proposé de lui parler poliment xD après le coup de la boite... :D)_

_Longs et courts en même temps... o.O' :D Nan nan t'inquiète pas j'ai comprit xD Mais oui, j'aime beaucoup les détails alors forcément je les écris aussi :D :) Contente que ça plaise ^^_

_Tu sais très bien que ça me dérange pas quand tu parles, j'ADORE quand on me parle :p (ne pas entendre par là que personne me parle, soyez pas méchantes ! xD)_

_Et bien voilà le chapitre que tu attendais avec beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup d'impatience :D Alors j'arrête de te retenir de le lire xD _

_Bisous!_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**23. Boxer et prise de bec !**

Elle se rhabilla vite et sortit en quatrième vitesse. Elle voulait sortir de cette piscine, maintenant ! Lorsqu'elle sortit, Drago était quand même déjà là. Marre qu'il soit toujours avant elle en tout !

- On y va ?, fit-elle plus comme une déclaration, lui souriant et amorçant déjà le mouvement vers la sortie.

Il la suivit sans un bruit mais lui adressa un beau sourire tout de même en réponse au sien. Il était resté proprement incrédule de tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Aaron. Il avait besoin de lui en parler ! D'en retirer quelque chose, de la faire chier, n'importe quoi mais de parler de ça.

- A qui est-ce que t'as mentit ?, demanda-t-il moqueur en passant la porte.

- Comment ça ?, fit-elle confuse.

- A moi en me disant qu'il t'attirait ou à lui en lui disant que c'était un trop mauvais coup et que tu l'avais prit comme bouche trou ?

Elle rit.

- A toi ?

- Tu m'as menti ?, fit-il exagérant le côté outré.

- Bien sûr, tu me faisais chier, fallait bien te clouer le bec !

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es sentie coupable après quand j'allais partir ?, fit-il moqueur.

- Ben oui, mais ça t'a pas dérangé et tu attendais même cette réaction alors fais pas genre ça t'étonne !

- Tout m'étonne quand je suis entouré de moldus débiles ! Même moi, tiens !

- J'imagine, fit-elle en haussant les sourcils démesurément. D'ailleurs, j'vais profiter que tu es dans le monde moldu et que tu dois y rester pour te faire de nouvelles découvertes !, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Oulà, j'le sens mal…

- J't'emmène à l'école demain !, fit-elle balayant son commentaire.

- A l'école ?

- Oui, ils nous ont demandé de passer, puis j'ai trop envie de voir ta tête en voyant la différence catégorique avec Poudlard !, rit-elle.

- C'est si terrible que ça ?

- Poudlard c'est… « magique », j'ai envie de dire.

- Si on croise l'enflure (que j'ai jetée dans le cours de gym aquatique de vieilles femmes) je te promets qu'il aura plus de tête.

- Il sera pas là, il passe son temps à sécher ! Et… tu l'as jeté dans le cours de gym aquatique ?

- De vieilles femmes !, fit-il fier.

Elle éclata de rire.

- BIEN FAIT !, fit-elle comme une enfant, se laissant emporter.

Il rit aussi, trouvant son bonheur apaisant et confortant.

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement à la maison Granger et passèrent le reste de la soirée face à ce document inutile et illogique (pour avoir bonne conscience, après tout ils s'étaient pris une journée de congé). Tout se passa sans embrouilles pour ce qui est du coucher.

…..

Lundi. Jour d'école… Hermione se réveilla d'elle-même et de super bonne humeur, en cette journée ! Elle se réjouissait de voir la tête de Drago face à l'école moldue, après avoir toujours vu Poudlard, ce château immensément magnifique. Ahahaa !

Elle bondit de son lit à 8h tapantes et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, profitant tout de même d'être la première levée pour une bonne douche bien longue et savoureuse, et bien sûr sans oublier le maquillage de rigueur ! (et oui, peut-être miss je-sais-tout mais tout de même coquette !)

Lorsqu'elle fut fin prête (8h40… quelle chance, avec la magie tout va plus vite !) elle se précipita dans la chambre de Drago où elle entra sans toquer et se jeta littéralement sur le lit pour y « tomber » en position assise.

- Qu'est-ce que…?, fit une voix endormie remuant sous les couvertures.

- C'est une manie chez toi de dormir totalement immergé sous les couvertures ?, s'informa Hermione qui se demandait comment il faisait pour respirer là-dedans !

- Mais ? Granger qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, entendit-on la dite voix s'énerver.

- J'suis venue te réveilleeer ! Bon d'accord, c'est pas un réveil en douceur mais je suis trop pressée de voir ta tête à l'école !

- Ah, c'était pas un cauchemar ?

- Et non ! Allé debout !

- J'vais me lever mais tu pars d'abord !

- Pourquoi ? T'es pudique maintenant ?

- Dis moi miss débauchée c'est qui qui va encore s'énerver parce qu'elle est trop obnubilée par mon corps apollonien ? Et à coup sur c'est moi qui ramasse !

- Non mais dis !, fit-elle interdite. C'est bon après la journée d'hier je peux te regarder dans les yeux sans problème !

- J'aime que tu ne contredises pas le fait que tu trouves mon corps apollonien, rit-il toujours sous les couettes.

- Et moi j'aimeRAIS que tu sortes de cette masse informe de tissu pour te préparer à aller à l'école !

- C'est vraiment un mot que j'ai jamais aimé ça, « école »… Et pour ce qui est de me préparer, je t'ai demandé de sortir. Toi tu demandes à ta mère de fermer la porte et moi j'ai pas le droit d'avoir mon intimité ?

Elle soupira et se leva.

- Ou ce que tu voulais c'était me mater et tu ne veux pas te l'avouer ?, fit-il moqueur en sortant de ses couvertures.

Elle se retourna vers lui, mauvaise… Puis revit son torse et se retourna à nouveau vers la porte sans un mot et partit. Il rit, évidemment !

- Il me semblait que tu pouvais me regarder dans les yeux ?, fit-il innocemment la voix portante.

- C'est que tes yeux ne valent pas mieux que tes abdos !, railla-t-elle.

Il se leva, toujours en boxer (il aurait pu en un coup de baguette se munir d'un pantalon mais il voulait être en boxer… Niarc niarc niarc !) et la suivit, la rattrapant par le bras lorsqu'elle allait entamer sa descente de l'escalier.

- On peut savoir ce que tu entends par là ?, fit-il en la ramenant près de lui.

Enfin équitables !, se dit-il. La première fois, elle était en mini jupe top sexy et décolleté (modeste mais tout de même, sur Granger fallait pas rigoler avec ça !) et sur ses genoux. A présent, elle était en tenue normale et lui était habillé en tout et pour tout d'un boxer noir. Qui c'est qui rigole maintenant ?...!

Elle n'eut pas la force de résister à ce retournement de son propre corps et se retrouvant face à Drago ainsi… vêtu (?) elle décida que même ses yeux étaient préférable à que son regard soit attiré vers le bas ! Elle encra ses prunelles dans les siennes, bien décidée à ne pas les décoller.

- J'entendais que tes yeux étaient encore plus menaçants que tes abdos mais là tu vois je préfère encore tes yeux à ton corps, pourquoi tu t'es pas vêtu merde ?

- Mes parties intimes sont cachées, fit-il angélique (et avec une aisance à tuer Merlin lui-même).

Elle ferma les yeux de dépit tout en serrant la mâchoire, puis fit demi-tour et entama sa descente des escaliers sans un mot de plus. Il la rattrapa, évidemment. Il n'en avait pas fini avec elle !

- Attends deux secondes, je veux que tu prennes conscience du calvaire que ça a été pour moi la nuit de Booty. Saisi ?, fit-il malicieux.

Elle ouvrit la bouche en un grand « OH ! » indigné.

- Tu veux rire, j'étais habillée moi !

- Ah oui, des masses !, railla-t-il.

- C'est pas comme si j'y avais été en soutif culotte ! Arrête de divaguer et va au moins mettre un froc !

- C'est pareil pour un mec et surtout pour moi.

- Et pourquoi surtout pour toi ?, soupira-t-elle. Un autre de toutes ces innombrables lois Malefoy ?

- Non, tu sous-entends par là que les Malefoy sont obsédés Granger ?, fit-il snob.

- PAS DU TOUT !, railla-t-elle en dévalant ce qui lui restait d'escaliers.

Il la rattrapa encore une fois.

- Tu vois comme tu n'arrives pas du tout à gérer ça, c'est jouissif !

- C'est pas _exactement_ le mot que j'aurai employé dans une situation comme celle-ci…, fit-elle résignée.

- C'est pas toi qui viens de me dire que ça ne t'aurait rien fait ?

- Et tu comptes me faire chier encore longtemps ? T'as remarqué que pour te venger t'es descendu jusque la cuisine ? Si mes parents te voient comme ça on est mort tous les deux pour tes gamineries, encore !, railla-t-elle.

- C'est déjà le cas, fit la voix de sa mère en provenance du salon.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pris au piège vers l'endroit où ils n'espéraient pas trouver les parents… Ils avaient tout vu tout entendu, vu que le salon n'était pas séparé de l'escalier et que la chambre de Drago était restée ouverte lorsqu'Hermione avait été le réveiller. Putain de bordel de sa mère la pute en short dans les orties empoisonnées du jardin des merdes. Grossier, me direz-vous ? Mais extrêmement adapté à la pensée des deux jeunes !

- Ah…, fit Hermione sans lâcher ses parents des yeux.

Drago ne savait plus où se mettre… Il était fier de son corps, loin de lui l'idée de contredire sa beauté innée (!), mais les parents de Granger étaient en train de le voir « draguer » (est-ce le mot ?, se permit-il d'espérer) leur fille… En boxer. Et de la harceler jusque la cuisine. Bordel.

- Tout d'abord ma fille, fit sa mère en reluquant Drago, moi je comprends que tu ne puisses pas rester indifférente à ce garçon.

La mâchoire des deux jeunes était à deux doigts de se transformer en serpillères pour sol…! (surtout celle d'Hermione qui était accompagnée de honte envers sa génitrice !). Mais la mère continua dans sa lancée !

- Dommage qu'il soit aussi con.

- Maman !, s'indigna Hermione avec une tête de circonstance.

- Et bien quoi ? Disons ce qu'il en est ! C'est un bon acteur certes, mais apparemment il vaut mieux s'en tenir à voir la pièce de théâtre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Drago se sentit blessé, bizarrement. Pourtant ce n'était qu'une moldue, mais bon… Oui, non, en effet, le pourquoi du comment, il ne se l'expliqua pas non plus !

- Non je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire, provoqua Hermione. Malefoy, derrière moi, lui ordonna-t-elle en le vrillant du regard.

Il ne comprit pas le but de cette manœuvre alors que les parents l'avaient non seulement déjà vu mais aussi détaillé, mais s'exécuta pour pas énerver sa petite lionne qui semblait déjà bien partie pour faire un feu d'artifice de répliques cinglantes. Il valait d'ailleurs peut-être mieux qu'il soit derrière, ainsi pourrait-il la retenir si elle pétait tout simplement un câble (un de tous les câbles qui n'étaient pas déjà pétés, s'entend !).

Il se plaça derrière elle tout en la regardant interrogateur, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Elle lui fit un infime signe de tête pour qu'il approche, et il s'exécuta encore (un truc de malade, depuis quand un Malefoy s'exécute, qui plus est aux ordres d'une sang-de-bourbe ? Misère, il tombait bien bas !). Il arriva à son oreille, et il l'entendit dire d'une voix douce.

- Tout ce qu'elle dira, je ne veux pas que tu en retiennes un mot, d'accord ?

Elle le regardait avec tendresse et il fut à nouveau déstabilisé par ce sentiment tout nouveau pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas mais opina tout de même, il verrait bien.

- Vous avez fini de faire comme si on n'était pas là ?, s'énerva la mère. Déjà que je dois supporter te voir, toi mon unique fille, avec un crétin pareil !

Il vit la colère d'Hermione augmenter considérablement et elle lui prit la main, la serrant fort. Pour se contrôler ou pour lui rappeler qu'il ne devait pas écouter ce que disait sa mère à son propos (ce qu'il venait de comprendre) ? Les deux, surement.

- Ce n'est pas moi son copain, intervint Drago, froid comme l'air polaire.

- Tiens donc ?, se moqua sa mère.

- C'est la perche rouquine qui lui sert de meilleur ami à la base, fit-il d'un air incrédule lui-même en haussant les épaules!

- Ron ?, se stupéfia sa mère, oubliant de rester méprisante sous le coup de la surprise.

Hermione se retourna vers Drago incompréhensive.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je convaincs tes parents que tu n'as rien à voir avec moi et qu'ils peuvent te laisser aller à Poudlard en paix.

- Mais arrête ça tout de suite !, s'indigna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un Malefoy ne se rabaisse pas !

Il lui sourit, hilare.

- Si tu le dis, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Cette fois-ci, elle sourit. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire en la complicité qui s'était installée entre le Serpentard et elle ! Il l'écoutait, la défendait et arrivait à la détendre dans la pire des situations, pareil pour elle.

Et puis, son souffle, sur le coup, la rassura. Il était toujours là, près d'elle, et elle allait le défendre, à son tour maintenant !

- Et voilà que notre fille trompe son copain !, fit sa mère catastrophée. Avec un ignoble personnage, en plus !

- Non mais de quel droit vous le jugez alors que vous ne l'avez jamais vraiment côtoyé ?, s'étonna Hermione, se rappelant de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir à ELLE, dans le temps (et qui, là oui, aurait mérité l'adjectif « ignoble » !).

Sa mère la vrilla du regard, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas détrompé le fait qu'elle trompait Ron avec le jeune homme.

- Je ne le trompe pas !, s'agaça-t-elle.

- J'en témoigne !, fit la voix de Drago derrière, quelque peu assombrie.

Elle rit, alors qu'elle aurait du lui dire de la fermer vite fait !

- Et vous vous moquez de nous en prime ! C'en est trop !

- Mais enfin maman tu pars dans ton délire toute seule ! C'est toi qui est venue faire ta chef de meute alors que nous avions une conversation privée qui ne vous concernait en aucun cas !

- Nous sommes tes parents et ce qui t'incombe nous concerne !

- Pas depuis la conversation dans la cuisine, non, fit-elle d'un air amère.

- Et bien si, car tu es chez nous.

- Théoriquement, elle est chez elle, intervint Drago méprisant.

- Mais ce n'est plus le cas, fit sa mère avec toute la méchanceté qu'elle pouvait extérioriser.

- Soit, fit Hermione qui n'avait pas du tout envie de s'attarder sur ce sujet qui lui donnait des larmes aux yeux, et qu'est-ce que tu trouves à redire à tout ça, alors, _maman_ ?

- Et bien vois-tu mon enfant, tellement de choses qu'on pourrait bien s'attabler pour un petit déjeuner, qu'en dites-vous ?

Hermione trouva suspicieux ce revirement, mais sa mère ayant déjà pénétré la cuisine elle la suivit. Drago la retint par le poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, lui demanda-t-il.

- J'y vais, je suis bien obligée. Habille-toi et rejoins-nous.

- Je peux y aller comme ça si tu veux, tant qu'à faire, fit-il en haussant les épaules avec un air las, ne voulant pas laisser la jeune fille seule là dedans.

Elle sourit, comprenant ce qui motivait le blond à lui proposer une telle chose. Elle lui répondit avec douceur.

- Va t'habiller, mais reviens vite…, lui fit-elle en un sourire +clin d'œil.

Il lui sourit aussi, tendrement (?), lui caressa d'une main légère et hésitante les cheveux puis monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, prise d'affection pour ce grand enfant (si bien moulé…, mais bon sa pensée dominante était l'affection xD).

Elle rentra dans la cuisine, et s'assit sur une chaise libre face à sa mère.

- Où est le vicieux serpent ?, s'enquit sa mère.

- Partit s'habiller, siffla Hermione.

- Bien. Hermione… Nous avons toujours cru que tu étais une enfant modèle. Tu ne nous as jamais posé de problèmes, toujours les meilleures notes à l'école et des amis charmants. Depuis que ce jeune homme est ici, on se croirait à la jungle, tu n'es plus la même et on dirait que la débauche s'est introduite en toi à travers ce garçon. Nous ne voulons que ton bien…

Drago qui écoutait tout (il avait préféré la simplicité et s'était habillé d'un coup de baguette), eut un pincement au cœur. Oui, il est vrai qu'il avait tout perturbé.

- Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai vécu ce mois-ci, tu ne rejetterais pas la faute sur lui. Pour résister à ces épreuves, il nous a fallut changer, murir, s'adapter. Nous n'avons que nous au monde depuis quatre semaines déjà et je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible avant, mais je me suis attachée à lui et je ne vous laisserai pas l'insulter parce qu'il a changé, et pour moi ça signifie beaucoup, vous savez…

- Mais tu te contentes de si peu !, pleurnicha sa mère.

- Ce n'est pas « si peu » !, s'indigna sa fille. Et puis, il était évident que je n'allais pas rester pareille toute ma vie ! Il fallait que j'évolue, et bien voilà, c'est fait.

- Et ce garçon y est pour quelque chose, rajouta sa mère.

- Possible, concéda Hermione.

- Chérie, tu es notre unique fille, rien que toute cette histoire de sorcellerie nous tient un peu à cran, c'est le parfait inconnu pour nous, mais te voir revenir si changée après même pas une année de séparation, tu comprendras que ce n'est pas facile !

- Votre réaction l'autre jour ne prêtait pas à confusion là-dessus, et se faire renier par ses parents ce n'est pas facile non plus. Et pourtant qui était là pour moi ? Drago. Alors s'il vous plait, fermez-là et fichez-nous la paix, on partira dès que le Directeur sera venu nous chercher.

Drago jugea bon d'arrêter d'espionner à ce moment là. Cette phrase, peut-être ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse, mais connaissant Hermione elle avait besoin de renfort. (Depuis quand jugeait-il qu'il la connaissait, maintenant ? Salazar…). Il rentra dans la cuisine, élégant et imposant et s'assit à côté d'Elle. Il avait revêtu son habit de sorcier, histoire de faire plus grande impression. Les parents l'avaient regardé avec des yeux ronds, et il n'avait pas cillé une seule fois, son regard glacial toujours imprégné à son visage.

Un silence pesant s'installa à table et Drago se décida à le rompre lorsqu'il jugea les parents assez mal à l'aise que pour l'écouter et pouvoir avoir des remords considérables.

- Je sais que me supporter ne fait plus partie de vos possibilités, fit-il avec froideur. Ca se comprend, je ne vous aime pas non plus. Mais pourquoi m'imposer toujours lorsque vous réprimandez votre fille ? Quel est le rapport ? Nous sommes deux personnes totalement différentes, que notre directeur à choisit dans un état de non lucidité d'esprit de mettre ensemble, les sachant ennemies, pour voir s'il était possible de les réconcilier. A Poudlard l'attendent avec impatience ses deux acolytes et toute la horde de Gryffondors qui lui servent d'amis et vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi. Foutez-lui la paix ! Vous êtes en train de gâcher tout le reste de votre vie familiale pour ma personne, et je ne fais que passer.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, interdite. Il avait une telle conviction qu'au retour à Poudlard tout cela allait être fini et que tout s'arrêterait ainsi, qu'un frisson de sueur froide lui parcourut l'échine. Il parlait d'un ton amère, mais elle ne savait pas s'il s'en foutait ou pas, et au risque, continuant à le fixer, elle avança une main hésitante vers la sienne, et s'en saisit.

Il la regarda tout d'abord surpris, puis protecteur, exécutant une petite pression sur sa main avant de se retourner vers les parents. Ces derniers n'avaient peut-être pas vu les mains, mais le regard si, et ils furent totalement déboussolés. Que faire ? Ce garçon semblait aimer leur fille. Eux-mêmes ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte, les jeunes, mais eux parents savaient ce que c'était et ils le voyaient. Que faire ? La façon dont il la défendait était si extrême…

- Jeunes gens, fit Luke qui prenait la parole pour la première fois. D'habitude, je ne mets pas mon grain de sel dans ce genre d'affaires, mais cette fois-ci fera l'exception comme pour beaucoup de choses.

Ils le regardèrent, approuvant tous deux les dits de Luke. « Exception »… Le père continua.

- Il est vrai que tu ne t'es pas révélé si charmant que ça, fit-il à l'adresse de Drago, mais il est vrai aussi que tu as essayé au moins de faire semblant, et c'est déjà, d'après ce qu'on peut voir maintenant, un grand effort comme le disait Hermione. Il est vrai aussi peut-être qu'en effet, notre manque de pouvoirs magiques te dégoute, je n'ai jamais bien comprit cette histoire, peut-être parce qu'Hermione ne voulait pas nous l'expliquer en profondeurs _(Hermione baissa les yeux au sol)_, mais elle, je vois dans tes yeux que tu la protèges et que tu braves ainsi quelques unes de tes règles apparemment sacrées, d'après ce qu'on a pu entendre de votre conversation dans l'escalier. Et ça fait que, même si tu ne me respectes pas, moi je te respecte. J'aime ma fille, et mon seul et unique problème était la savoir bien, mais je vois que les seuls qui lui causons des problèmes sommes nous-mêmes.

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ainsi qu'Hermione. Luke se leva sur ces mots, et partit. Ils le regardèrent franchir la porte, incrédules, puis la voix de la mère se fit entendre.

- Je crois qu'il a tout dit, fit-elle amèrement en retournant aux fourneaux.

Elle ne voulait apparemment pas contredire son mari. Hermione, ne voulant absolument pas manger là, lâcha la main de Drago et s'approcha de son oreille.

- On va manger en chemin, d'accord ?, s'enquit-elle d'une voix faible.

Il opina et fila se changer tandis qu'elle l'attendait à l'entrée. Elle, tournait tout ce qui venait de se passer dans sa tête. Drago qui étalait clairement le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas voir en face depuis déjà si longtemps… à Poudlard, tout serait coupé, terminé, la page serait tournée. Elle ne voulait pas de ça, elle s'en rendait compte, mais que voulait-elle alors ?

Son père qui disait qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Drago qu'il la protégeait, quitte à braver des règles Malefoyennes… Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Qu'il bravait surement quantité innombrable de règles, étant donné qu'elle était une « sang-de-bourbe ».

Sa mère qui s'acharnait sur lui alors qu'Hermione se rendait compte au fur et à mesure que tout ce qu'elle disait, en son temps elle le pensait mais maintenant elle l'aurait frappée pour l'avoir prononcé ainsi, pouvant blesser son grand blond… Tellement de choses s'étaient produites…

Drago redescendit, vêtu de moldu, et elle ne put s'empêcher de foncer sur lui et le prendre dans ses bras, désespérée. Il fut dérouté par cette réaction plus qu'inattendue, mais à présent commençant à s'habituer à ces élans d'affection, lui entoura la taille de ses bras protecteurs et la serra contre lui.

Elle avait son visage dans son cou, pour une fois, et il sentait toutes ces sensations lui fourmiller un peu partout, alors qu'il n'avait pourtant pas la tête à taquiner Granger. Mais son souffle… Il décida de mettre un terme à l'étreinte, pour pas qu'ils soient gênés ensuite.

- Ca va ?, lui demanda-t-il.

- Faut bien, fit-elle en se décollant avec un pauvre sourire.

Il lui sourit aussi, montrant que malheureusement il n'avait rien à y redire, puis ils sortirent et commencèrent à marcher, ayant oublié d'appeler le taxi.

En chemin, ils oublièrent toute cette matinée tourmentée, s'étant assis dans le premier Starbucks croisé, et ayant recommencé à parler tranquillement et à prévoir ce qui allait se passer à l'école avec entrain. Ils avaient même recommencé à se taquiner, ne perdant aucune occasion !

Arrivés à l'école, ils ne savaient pas que tout allait être chamboulé.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**On arrive tout doucement au problèèème... :/ xD (Quoi, moi ? Mais j'ai rien dit (a) :p)**

**Ce chap vous a plu ? :D**

**A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	24. Début et fin

_Hey !_

_J'suis en Espagne et c'est super ! _

_Mais j'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus parce que je suis dans un cyber qui coute la peau des fesses et en plus la plage m'attend !_

_Alors j'vous envoie de gros bisous et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bisous !_

_Mackk._

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**24. Début et fin**

La première expression lue sur le visage de Drago à la vue de l'école fut l'hilarité. « CA ? ».

- C'est une blague Granger ?, fit-il en éclatant de rire.

- Non, rit-elle également. Là, fit-elle en montrant une volée de fenêtres, c'est le local de leur année, il faut qu'on y rentre.

Elles étaient un peu surélevées et elle serait arrivée à y monter si Drago la portait… Elle réfléchissait tout en le regardant et il comprit très bien son idée, mais dès qu'elle y eut pensé elle fit non de la tête (pour elle-même !) Il rit.

- Je peux te porter si tu veux…?, fit-il angélique.

Elle le regarda avec la fameuse tête de « on-me-la-fait-pas-à-moi-! », puis sourit et fit apparaître discrètement une courte escabelle. Il rit. Elle grimpa précautionneusement (il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un trouve ça louche et aille les dénoncer !) puis s'arrêta à hauteur de la fenêtre.

Lui, loin de lui l'idée de faire apparaître une deuxième escabelle, monta sur la même qu'Hermione, les forçant ainsi à être collés, encore. Elle regarda derrière elle avec un sourire moqueur (« pff ! »).

Elle inspectait la fenêtre, essayant de repérer son groupe d'amis, et il l'imita, tout en collant son torse contre son dos, envahissant. Elle rit de plus belles.

- Tu continues à te coller à moi et on va faire pencher l'escabelle !, railla-t-elle.

- J'essayais juste de voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de cette poubelle, fit-il angélique.

- Ouaiiis ouais, fit Hermione en roulant des yeux, bon, tiens l'escabelle le plus en équilibre possible, je vais passer.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre avec un sort et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, surprenant tout le monde.

- Hermione ?, s'écrièrent tous.

- Salut tout le monde, fit-elle hilare (surtout anxieuse de ce qui allait se passer ensuite !).

Drago retomba (élégamment, comme toujours !) à côté d'elle et fit discrètement disparaître l'escabelle.

- Rah c'est super que vous soyez venus !, s'extasia Rose.

- En plus par la fenêtre, trop kitch !, renchérit John.

Ils furent ainsi idolâtrés pendant une bonne partie de la récréation, puis Hermione commença à montrer vaguement l'école à Drago tandis que les autres leurs racontaient avec entrain tellement de choses qu'ils n'en écoutèrent aucune…! Il était mort de rire face à tant de pauvreté et de simplicité mortuaire. Normal que les moldus sèchent tout le temps les cours !

Sauf qu'à un moment,... tout dérapa. Drago observait la sortie de la salle de classe, le couloir sur lequel il donnait, et il vit une cape qui n'avait rien à faire là.

- Granger, souffla-t-il, baisse-toi !

- Quoi ?, fit-elle incompréhensive.

Il l'entraina avec lui et deux trainées rouges leur frôlèrent la tête. Ils entendirent tous les moldus hurler alors qu'ils attrapaient chacun leurs baguettes.

- C'était qui ?, s'informa-t-elle énervée.

- Cape noir, visage mauvais… Avec un peu de chance le ministère niveau contrôle de la jeunesse avec Ombrage en tête, avec moins de chance les partisans de Grindelwald nous ayant suivis jusqu'ici !

Elle souffla, tenant fermement sa baguette.

- Où sont-ils ?, murmura-t-elle.

- J'en ai aucune idée…

Alors qu'ils s'efforçaient de chuchoter, la voix stridente de Lisa se fit entendre.

- Hermione, c'est quoi tout ça ? Pourquoi vous tenez des bouts de bois ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Lisa tais-toi !, s'effraya Hermione.

- Granger !, hurla Drago en se plaçant devant et envoyant un « PROTEGO ! » enragé pour contrer le sort de l'adversaire.

Hermione resta là immobile, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir un sort ! Drago se retourna vers-elle, agacé.

- Concentre-toi Granger merde ! Viens m'aider !

Elle se leva déterminée et se plaça à côté de lui.

- Désolée, fit-elle totalement concentrée à présent.

- Pourquoi il t'appelle Granger ?, s'étonnèrent-ils tous.

- Taisez-vous merde !, s'énerva Hermione. Malefoy !, fit-elle en contrant une fumée verte par un « STUPEFIX ! ». Des avadas !, s'horrifia-t-elle. Ce n'est pas le ministère !

- Il faut leur lancer des Oubliettes et partir d'ici !

Tandis qu'ils les faisaient se regrouper tous, ils virent une vingtaine de capes noir surgir de l'embrasure de la porte.

- On a pas le temps !, gémit-elle.

- Si, MAINTENANT !, cria-t-il et ne contrôlant plus trop leurs mouvements, ils lancèrent un « oubliettes » assez puissant. VIENS !, fit-il en l'empoignant.

Arrivés devant la fenêtre, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire demi-tour.

- On va transplaner, fit-il décidé.

- Quoi ? Mais on n'a pas notre permis on risque d'être démembrés, et si une partie de notre corps reste ici qui sait ce qu'ils vont en faire !, s'affola Hermione le regard apeuré.

- Je sais transplaner, prends ma main !

- C'est trop dangereux !, gémit-elle désespérée.

- Fais-moi confiance !, lui demanda-t-il droit dans les yeux.

- Quoi ?, fit-elle perdue dans ses deux lacs argents.

Il jeta vite un regard autour, pour se rendre compte que les capes noires les avaient presque rattrapés. Il se retourna à nouveau vers elle, pressé mais s'approcha et l'attrapa, encrant à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

- Fais-moi confiance...

- Okay, souffla-t-elle sans cesser de le regarder.

Il la serra plus fort et elle l'attrapa juste à temps elle aussi, ils transplanèrent. Les capes noires qui venaient de se jeter à l'endroit où ils étaient pour les attraper, s'étalèrent par terre, dans le vide.

...

Hermione se détacha de Drago, et vit qu'ils se trouvaient dans un salon luxurieux, rempli d'œuvres d'arts magiques plus chères les unes que les autres. Tout dégageait puissance et luxe, et Hermione eut peur dans un endroit pareil. Rien ne lui inspirait confiance là dedans !

- Où nous as-tu transplanés ?, demanda-t-elle horrifiée en reculant de quelques pas, ayant déjà sa petite idée.

- Chez moi, on y sera en sécurité, fit-il avec conviction.

Elle le regarda, affolée. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Elle était sang-de-bourbe ! Nom d'un chien ! Ils allaient la tuer ! Elle encra son regard affolé au sien, tremblante.

- Chez toi ? Enfin mais t'as perdu la tête !, gémit-elle en se retournant pour courir vers la porte.

Il la rattrapa à temps, sidéré de la réaction de la jeune fille et ne comprenant pas grand chose !

- Arrête, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Mais enfin Malefoy je suis une sang-de-bourbe ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tes parents vont me faire en me trouvant ici ! Tu ne réfléchis donc jamais ? Ils vont me tuer !, gémit-elle des larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues. Tu as peut-être changé ou passé outre ce détail mais eux non ! Il faut que je me sauve !

Il comprit et s'immobilisa, la fixant avec des yeux vides tandis qu'elle se débattait, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Son père allait la tuer…

Ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier et elle se tassa sous un fauteuil alors que Drago se retournait vers la source du bruit.

- Mon fils ?, s'étonna Lucius. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Bonjour père. Je viens juste chercher de l'or ! Les missions de Dumbledore sont à l'envoyer à St Mangouste ! Je me suis éclipsé des autres et j'ai vite transplané. Mais bon… Permettez deux secondes, ma baguette à glissé de ma main lorsque j'ai atterrit, je faisais trop attentions aux bruits derrière moi !

Il s'abaissa à côté du fauteuil où Hermione était terrée et la regarda avec tristesse.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il sincèrement troublé. Je vais te sortir de là, je reviens, ne bouge pas !

Elle le regarda d'un regard empli de tristesse, et il fit apparaître sa baguette à côté d'elle pour l'avoir en main lorsqu'il se relèverait. Son père le regardait toujours, impassible, et il se contenta de lui hocher la tête avec un « je redescends de suite ».

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, cherchant à tout prix un moyen de faire sortir Hermione de là. Comment avait-il put être aussi bête ? Il allait la perdre ! Son père allait la tuer et il ne pourrait rien y redire !

Il rentra dans sa chambre, saisit de l'or pour être crédible et descendit dévalant les escaliers, ne voulant pas laisser Hermione trop longtemps seule.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire de dévaler les escaliers mon fils, j'ai trouvé la fille.

Il eut une moue horrifiée en arrivant au salon à nouveau. Son père tenait Hermione par les cheveux, et elle pleurait. Il avait sa baguette contre sa gorge. Drago sentit qu'il allait chavirer. Il sentit que son monde s'écroulait sur sa tête. Pas elle… Non, pas elle… Il comprit là, de pleine face, une vérité qu'il n'aurait jamais pu voir s'il n'avait pas été confronté au fait accompli de sa mort : ce n'était pas que du jeu. Il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas la perdre ! Il ne s'en remettrait pas.

- Je t'attendais pour l'achever, poursuivit son père. C'est un très joli cadeau Drago !

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, et se dit qu'il devait jouer la carte de l'ancien lui, égocentrique et égoïste. Il savait qu'Hermione avait vu l'horreur dans ses yeux et qu'elle saurait qu'il bluffait. C'était la seule chose qui le rassurait… Son père était tellement capable de tout...! Tellement d'horreurs ! Hermione !

- Ecoutez père, fit-il avec une moue agacée, elle a tenu à m'accompagner et étant très tenace, j'ai été forcé d'accepter pour pouvoir prendre mon or ! Sachez que ça ne m'enchante pas plus que vous !

- Justement, l'impertinente, je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir voulu te suivre chez nous, fils !

- Non !, cria-t-il lorsque le père amorça le mouvement de baguette.

Il se reprit, tachant de trouver une excuse plausible.

- Si je ne reviens pas avec elle, j'aurais des emmerdes partout, je ne pourrai plus retourner à Poudlard !

- Tant pis, c'est une sang-de-bourbe qui est chez nous !, vociféra son père.

Là, Drago s'énerva.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas me gâcher toutes mes études pour une fille de moldus !, cria-t-il, empoignant Hermione qui se serra contre lui. Vous ne la toucherez pas !

Alors que son père s'élançait, furax, pour la lui reprendre, il transplana à nouveau.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de clairière entourée de bois, sans ombre de vie humaine par là. Drago serra fort Hermione contre lui, ayant prit conscience à présent de l'ampleur que ses sentiments avaient pris en lui.

- Je suis désolé !, souffla-t-il. Tellement désolé !

Elle lui entoura le cou de ses bras tremblants, se serrant contre lui également, envahie de sanglots. Elle sentait son torse se soulever violemment sous le coup du stress, et elle pouvait sentir qu'il était sincère. Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il simplement pas pensé… Ce qu'il venait de lui infliger était horrible. Elle avait eu si peur ! Son père, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée, l'avait sortie en la trainant par les cheveux, lui proférant des injures à l'oreille d'une voix aussi glaciale qu'un Malefoy peut l'avoir... Elle avait vraiment cru que c'était la fin !

Il se décolla d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux tout en restant très très proches de visages. Il voulait la sentir près de lui, contre lui… Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur ! Pas pour perdre quelqu'un en tout cas.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai vécu, pleura-t-elle en le regardant.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il en lui prenant le visage dans sa main en une caresse désespérée. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

Elle sentait que quelque chose en lui avait changé. Elle le voyait, à ses gestes, ce n'était plus simplement possessif.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?..., lui souffla-t-elle en valsant son regard de ses lèvres à ses yeux, se rendant compte de leur proximité aigüe.

- Embrasse-moi, la supplia-t-il.

- Quoi ?, s'horrifia-t-elle. Non je ne peux pas !, fit-elle en faisant frénétiquement non de la tête, incompréhensive.

Comment pouvait-il lui demander ça ? Elle se retenait de toutes ses forces de l'embrasser, elle ne pouvait pas ! Il y avait Ron ! Et puis, c'était lui… Tout en elle la poussait à se faire violence, encore !

- Je n'ai jamais autant eu peur de ma vie pour quelqu'un, fit-il désespéré en s'approchant d'elle (et elle reculant comme elle pouvait, assis par terre comme ils étaient). J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, je ne peux pas te perdre je ne le supporterai pas…, fit-il, avançant toujours.

- Arrête ça !, gémit-elle tout en fixant ses lèvres.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça ! Pas ça ! Il semblait si sincère qu'elle sentait que son cœur allait exploser ! Elle ne pouvait pas aimer deux personnes à la fois…!

- Embrasse-moi, lui souffla-t-il à nouveau tout contre ses lèvres, sans l'embrasser de lui-même.

Si elle ne le voulait pas il ne l'embrasserait pas, il voulait que ce soit elle qui le fasse, pour en assumer pleinement les conséquences.

- Je ne peux pas…!, pleura-t-elle contre lui, leurs visages s'effleurant toujours sans rentrer en contact direct.

- Hermione…, la supplia-t-il en lui encrant son regard dans le sien.

Il se sentait près à défaillir. Il avait besoin qu'elle l'embrasse. Il n'aurait pas pu vivre sans, pas maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de la supercherie qu'il s'était faite lui-même. Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, il avait besoin d'elle. Il avait besoin de sentir son amour, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

En l'entendant prononcer son prénom, le voyant aussi désemparé, et sentant son propre amour étouffer en elle (besoin de sortir, trop grand pour son p'tit cœur!), elle franchit la distance déjà si réduite qui séparait leurs lèvres et déposa un baiser salé sur les lèvres du blond, laissant d'autres larmes silencieuses couler sur ses jours déjà humides.

Elle avait fermé les yeux, rendue, et ayant sentit son propre cœur s'emplir d'une bouffée de bonheur, alors qu'elle éloignait déjà son visage il la rattrapa, l'embrassant encore. Elle se laissait faire mais continuait de reculer, ayant toujours des remords.

Il l'attrapa avec douceur au niveau de la nuque et la força à rester immobile, lui balançant tout son amour au visage, l'embrassant avec un tel désespoir qu'elle s'accrocha à lui, renforçant le baiser, désemparée de se sentir aussi mal. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle aimait Drago !

Elle profita de ce baiser, elle en avait tout autant besoin que lui. Elle s'accrocha à son cou, approfondissant le baiser avec passion (passion qu'il lui rendit à merveille), tandis qu'il la prenait par la taille et la ramenait sur lui, la pressant contre lui.

Ils étaient tous les deux insatiables, leurs langues se mêlaient au désespoir commun et ils continuèrent de s'embrasser avec amour et passion.

- Hermione…, souffla Drago.

- Oui ?, s'enquit-elle contre ses lèvres, ayant à présent envie de les re capturer, de les garder pour elle, de ne plus jamais les lâcher.

Ils furent interrompus par Dumbledore en personne, planté devant eux.

- Désolé de tomber dans un si mauvais moment mais vous devez me suivre, jeunes gens, fit-il réprobateur.

Ils avaient recommencé à s'embrasser, Drago n'ayant pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'il l'aimait… Après tout, elle l'avait surement compris. Ils se séparèrent donc, gênés, et se levèrent, se plaçant face à leur directeur.

- J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, fit-il toujours réprobateur, vous devez rentrer à Poudlard immédiatement.

- Quoi ?, s'écria Hermione, se sentant perdre pied.

- Et la fin des défis ?, s'enquit Drago essayant de se rattacher à quelque chose.

Ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer à Poudlard _maintenant_ ? Pas maintenant !

- Tant pis pour les défis, de toute façon vous m'avez semblé prendre du bon temps chez Miss Granger, vous terminerez ça à Poudlard, ou alors il se pourrait que je vous relève carrément de cette tâche, suivant les désagréments de toute cette histoire, fit-il en les transperçant de son regard bleu ciel. Maintenant, chacun vient me prendre une main, un de chaque côté.

Il leur faisait très bien comprendre qu'il ne tolérait pas leur relation. Il était réticent, réprobateur et faisait toutes sortes de sous-entendus ramenant les jeunes bien plus que six pieds sous terre.

- Nous allons chez vous, miss Granger, précisa-t-il, vous faites tous les deux vos baguages en quatrième vitesse et on part. Monsieur Malefoy père doit déjà être à notre recherche.

Ils s'exécutèrent et transplanèrent. Arrivés chez Hermione, ils se matérialisèrent pile face à ses parents (qui semblèrent éviter l'infarctus de peu).

- Vous montez tous les deux comme je vous ai dit, je m'occupe de prévenir vos parents Miss Granger, fit Albus sec et direct.

Les parents en questions virent leur fille, les joues rougies par les larmes les regarder d'un regard vide avant de s'élancer vers l'escalier au pas de course, suivie du jeune homme qui semblait totalement déboussolé et perdu. Anéantis.

- Que leur avez-vous fait ?, s'égosilla Mme Granger, s'inquiétant, en effet, également pour Drago.

- Mme Granger, Calmez-vous. Asseyez-vous tous les deux j'ai à vous parler.

Ils s'exécutèrent tandis qu'en haut, les deux jeunes s'activaient à boucler leurs valises. Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit, démolie, et se laissa pleurer. Drago, qui l'entendit à cause des deux portes ouvertes, se précipita vers sa chambre et s'accroupit face à son visage, entre ses jambes, pour être sûr qu'elle n'éviterait pas son regard une fois de plus.

- Hermione…, fit-il avec douceur et tristesse en lui caressant la joue.

- J'y crois pas que ça nous soit arrivé !, gémit-elle frustrée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Tu regrettes ?, demanda-t-il sentant son cœur se serrer de façon exagérée dans sa poitrine, lui laissant peu d'air pour respirer.

- Bien sûr que je regrette !, s'énerva-t-elle. Regarde ce qui nous arrive maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Hein ?

Elle pleurait toujours, des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues. Elle était énervée car si au moins ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, elle n'aurait pas gouté à ses lèvres et elle aurait pu se convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien eu entre eux, et que ce n'était en fin de compte, qu'un jeu. Mais non. Tout cela était impossible à présent, et en plus elle avait trompé Ron ! Et Drago semblait si triste. Il lui répondit d'une voix cassée :

- Moi je ne regrette pas… mais tant pis, fit-il en une dernière caresse sur sa joue avant de se lever pour partir.

Elle se leva aussi, ne voulant absolument pas qu'il la laisse ainsi. Elle voulait l'embrasser. Elle voulait même faire l'amour avec lui, elle voulait tout, elle avait besoin de sortir tout ça, elle ne voulait pas que ça se finisse ainsi, ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas se finir !

Elle le rattrapa par la manche et se colla à lui, ramenant son visage à elle pour l'embrasser avec ferveur.

- Hermione, fit-il essayant de se dégager cette fois.

Il ne voulait pas souffrir d'avantage, et là elle le tuait. Elle lui souffla, en pleurant toujours.

- Je regrette seulement parce que maintenant je sais que je ne peux pas me passer de toi, et j'y suis obligée, fit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux avec une tristesse infinie.

Il la colla à lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire ça et espérer qu'il ne se passe rien ensuite ? Elle venait de lui dire que tout devait s'arrêter là, puis lui avouait qu'elle était tout aussi dépendante de lui que lui d'elle.

Elle se pressa contre lui, rendant le baiser sauvage et déterminé, l'entrainant sur son lit au passage. Lui n'aurait rien désiré de plus au monde, mais ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Elle n'était pas n'importe quelle fille, il ne voulait pas que ça dérape et il ne voulait pas gâcher ça, en un moment aussi tragique. Et puis en plus, Dumbledore et ses parents les attendaient en bas !

- Hermione, non…, la stoppa-t-il alors qu'elle rendait le baiser enflammé.

- Pourquoi ?, s'étonna-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, incompréhensive. Je te veux, je te veux maintenant !, pleura-t-elle à nouveau.

Voyant le désespoir de la Gryffondor, il se redressa et la prit dans ses bras, la reprenant sur ses genoux pour essayer qu'elle se calme. Il lui parla à l'oreille.

- On ne peut pas faire ça comme ça, pas maintenant, pas ainsi…, expliqua-t-il avec une voix brisée et rauque de douleur. Tu fais ça parce que tu as mal, mais tu le regretterais après… Et je ne veux pas que tu regrettes. Que tu regrettes déjà une fois me fait déjà assez mal, expliqua-t-il en lui déposant un bisou sur le front tout en la berçant.

Elle eut un sanglot plus prononcé et enfouit son visage dans son cou, laissant couler ses larmes librement, désespérément.

- Je ne veux pas que ce soit comme tu l'as prédit ce matin, fit-elle entre deux sanglots se rappelant les paroles du blond. Je ne veux pas que tout s'arrête à Poudlard, je ne le supporterai pas…

- Hey…, lui fit-il en lui prenant le menton. A Poudlard ton rouquin et le balafré seront en train de t'attendre, tous les Gryffondors seront là pour te soutenir. Ils croiront que tu pleures pour tout ce que je t'aurais fait subir et te réapprendront à me haïr et tout ira bien, tu verras.

- Tout ira bien ?, railla-t-elle furibonde. Alors c'est tout, pour toi ? De la haine ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu comprends pas que je saurais plus jamais te haïr ? Moi je ne saurais pas oublier tout ça aussi facilement, si toi t'y arrives et bien tant mieux pour toi !, s'énerva-t-elle en essayant de se dégager de ces grands bras.

Il la retint fermement avec l'intention d'être clair avec elle.

- D'abord tu m'écoutes, fit-il à son oreille. J'ai l'impression que t'as pas entendu tout ce qui a été dit avant… Je ne t'oublierai pas, Hermione. C'est impossible. Personne ne m'a jamais fait ressentir ça, je ne me suis jamais autant inquiété pour quelqu'un, ni investi d'ailleurs, et personne n'arrivera à me faire oublier tout ce que tu m'as appris. L'amour, entre autres. Mais c'est toi qui doit oublier. Tu sors avec Weasley et tu l'aimes, tu me l'as répété tellement de fois, fit-il avec un rire triste. Tu ne peux pas tout bazarder pour moi. Tu sais très bien que je n'en vaux pas la peine ! J'ai failli te tuer aujourd'hui par mon inconscience… Je ne me risquerai pas à ça une deuxième fois. Je n'y survivrai pas, tu comprends ? Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour être égoïste à ton sujet… Je veux que tu sois heureuse et que tu puisses avoir une vie sans danger comme ma famille pourrait t'imposer.

Elle, qui avait écouté ça avec de plus en plus de résignation, avait envie de lui crier tout son amour et de le détromper. Bien sûr que si, il en valait la peine, et bien sûr que non elle n'arriverait pas à l'oublier ! Comment pouvait-il lui dire tout ça, lui, et espérer qu'elle ne réagisse pas ? Tout cet amour qu'il contenait en lui, et elle se sentait lui briser le cœur chaque fois un peu plus…

Ne pouvant tout simplement pas lui dire tout ça elle se jeta sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant à nouveau avec fougue. Elle se collait à lui, et malgré son cœur qui lui dictait de la stopper tout de suite, il resserra son étreinte, sachant que ce baiser serait surement le dernier. Il savait qu'elle ferait le bon choix, à savoir rester avec la serpillère. Il avait une forte envie de pleurer, mais non seulement il était un homme mais en plus un Malefoy, et il ne pleurait jamais, surtout pas face à une fille, et encore moins dans une situation comme celle-ci. Elle avait besoin qu'il garde la tête froide, qu'il contrôle la situation. Il acheva donc le baiser en capturant ses lèvres dans les siennes, avant de les décoller avec lenteur et douceur, collant son front à celui de la rouge et or.

- Il faut qu'on y aille, murmura-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas…

- Il le faut Hermione, allé. Tu dois être forte, lui dit-il en lui souriant tendrement tout en lui caressant une dernière fois la joue de ses doigts.

Elle le regarda avec une douleur infinie et une envie de s'accrocher à lui et de ne plus le laisser s'écarter. Elle savait qu'il avait du mal, qu'il essayait de gérer la situation pour tous les deux, alors que dans la clairière c'était lui qui avait besoin de son amour… Et bien que sachant qu'elle soufrait, elle savait aussi qu'il était au moins tout aussi démoli qu'elle. Elle se décida donc à lui obéir et à essayer de lui rendre la tâche le moins difficile possible.

Elle opina tristement et se leva, empoignant son sac, et se retournant à nouveau, le regardant avec amour et tristesse. Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, incapable de se retenir, et prit son visage dans sa main creuse, leurs corps se frôlant toujours.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne serai pas assez fort…, lui souffla-t-il avec une voix si déchirée qu'elle comprit qu'il se retenait à grande peine de pleurer.

C'était encore pire. Elle se retourna pour étouffer un sanglot supplémentaire et chuchota :

- Excuse-moi… Je… Je serai forte, fit-elle se convainquant surtout elle-même.

Il sentit son cœur se déchirer en un morceau supplémentaire et lui posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je suis tellement désolé…, souffla-t-il.

- Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle en posant une de ses mains sur la main qu'il venait de poser sur son épaule. Viens, Dumbledore nous attend…

Il sourit face aux efforts de la Gryffondor pour redevenir maitre d'elle-même.

- Je te suis, lui souffla-t-il.

Elle entama la descente, et chaque pas lui coutait un tel effort qu'elle pensa à se laisser simplement glisser, et tant pis pour la douleur. De toute façon, elle avait déjà tellement mal…

Lui pour sa part, se sentait défaillir, se vider de lui-même tout en s'approchant du moment où il retoucherait le sol de Poudlard. Mais il devait être fort, comme tout Malefoy. Ce sont des étapes de la vie, et cette douleur sera une douleur en plus à supporter. Il devrait faire avec, et la vie continuerait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, ils virent Dumbledore et les deux parents les fixer, silencieux. Hermione avait toujours les yeux rouges et les joues mouillées, et Drago ne semblait plus si impassible que ça... Ils entendirent Luke soupirer.

- On y va jeunes gens, fit Dumbledore en se levant et en opinant vers les parents Granger, en signe de « merci de votre écoute » et « la discussion est terminée ».

Les parents se levèrent, et le père d'Hermione, au grand étonnement des deux jeunes, s'approcha d'eux mais vint prendre Drago dans les bras. Celui-ci régnait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale mais se laissa faire, résigné. Et puis, son propre père ne l'avait jamais pris comme ça dans ses bras… et qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien…

- Je suis désolé, fit Luke dans son oreille. Désolé de ne pas avoir écouté Hermione lorsqu'elle disait que tu avais changé… Votre directeur nous a expliqué ce qui s'était passé avec ton père… Je ne te dirai jamais assez merci… Tu as sauvé ma fille… Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous, mon garçon.

Il se décolla enfin, des larmes perlant au bord de ses yeux, laissant Drago encore plus perdu. Un homme adulte qui pleure ? Et pourquoi lui avait-il dit tout ça…? Il était clair qu'il ne reviendrait jamais dans cette maison… Pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Il se proposait comme famille… Il s'excusait… Ce n'était vraiment pas ce dont Drago avait besoin !

Mais le père continua, et s'avança vers Hermione (qui avait tout entendu elle aussi), la prenant dans ses bras.

- Et toi, fit-il dans son cou avec une voix brisée… Je suis tellement désolé aussi… Plus jamais je ne mettrai en doute ce que tu diras… Et savoir que tu as failli mourir, aujourd'hui même… je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours, ma fille, quoi qu'il arrive, et je te fais confiance pour tes choix, quels qu'ils soient.

Hermione entendant ça, serra son père fort dans ses bras. « Je t'aime »… Les mots qu'elle ne devait pas entendre, pas maintenant. Ca lui faisait trop penser à un certain blond qui se trouvait tout aussi anéantis à côté d'elle.

La mère les serra également tous les deux dans les bras, se confondant en excuses. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder Drago, dans son profond malheur (à elle et à lui aussi d'ailleurs). Il sentit son regard sur lui et la regarda également, avec un regard aussi intense qu'elle faillit lui foncer dans les bras à nouveau.

- Bon les jeunes, fit Dumbledore en un soupir, en route pour mon bureau.

Il s'avança vers la cheminée de la maison et y jeta de la poudre de cheminette. Hermione vint se placer à côté de Drago, n'en pouvant plus, et lui prit la main, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne put se retenir lui-même, même étant face aux parents et au directeur, et se retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras, pour la serrer très fort jusqu'à en étouffer tous les deux, histoire d'essayer de se sentir moins vides… Il plongea une dernière fois dans son cou, décidant de blaguer une dernière fois, pour partir moins brisés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va me manquer, ce cou…, fit-il à son oreille en riant.

Elle eut un petit rire aussi, se rappelant tout ce temps passé à se tourner autour… Tellement… insouciant et agréable.

- Et moi c'est ton entêtement qui va me manquer, lui souffla-t-elle rieuse.

Il ne put retenir un rire lui aussi.

- Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il tendrement.

Elle se resserra contre lui, en même temps pleinement heureuse et complètement détruite.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime…

- Dommage.

Elle rit et lui fit une tape sur le torse, réprobatrice. Il lui sourit et la lâcha. Voilà qui était fait. Il voulait le lui dire, il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il l'aimait. C'était fait… maintenant, il allait falloir essayer de terrer cet amour dans un coin de sa tête. Il se rendait bien compte que ce serait mission impossible, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

Ils se remirent face à la cheminée et virent les trois adultes les regarder. Ils n'avaient rien entendu de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, ayant chuchoté, mais ils avaient vu l'échange et le « je t'aime » était assez prévisible (et surtout lisible sur les lèvres). La mère Granger eut des larmes qu'ils virent tous rouler sur ses joues et Dumbledore soupira.

- Allez-y d'abord, fit-il en tendant la poudre, résigné.

Drago y alla en premier, suivi d'Hermione et finalement du Directeur. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard, et leur cœur continua de se serrer un peu plus.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Bisous espagnols pleins de plage et de soleil !**

**( Oubliez pas de me dire comment vous avez trouvé ! )**


	25. Poudlard

_Coucou !_

_Me voilà revenue d'Espagne :D (C'était super, et pour les quelques belges qui me lisent... C'EST QUOI CE PAYS ? 15 degrés en été ? Non mais vraiment ! Je compatis pour nous toutes !)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous m'en voulez pas trop pour le précédent... :$_

_Perso ce chap est vraiment pas un de mes préférés, je trouve qu'il n'est pas si bien écrit que ça mais j'ai beau le relire j'arrive pas à le perfectionner ou à lui donner cette petite touche spéciale... Mais bon c'est mon avis, j'attends avec impatience les vôtres :)_

_Bisous, bonne lecture !_

_Mackk._

_Ps: Que **c_Uz** et **Clara et Bibi** se signalent parce que je commence à m'inquiéteeer !_

_**Titilde : **Excuses acceptées u.u xD C'est horrible quand les gens connaissent pas les ordi, tu te demandes de quoi ils vivent o.O' Pauvres frêles et innocents... xD_

_C'est super que les chaps t'aient plus :) Par contre, ça m'étonne que t'adores le 24 parce que plusieurs ont eu des envies de meurtre envers ma petite personne xD :( bouuuhouhouhou!_

_Rire et pleurer en même temps xD J'imagine vaguement, par contre je comprends ton soulagement d'être seule chez toi ! Régulièrement on me demande « de quoi tu ris toi? » genre « c'est à quelle heure le bus pour l'asile? » :'p_

_Pour ta question de curieuse :D Les types en capes noires c'était les partisans de Grindelwald bien sur! J'ai dit à un moment dans le chap « si y'a des avadas c'est sur c'est pas le ministère » et puis je parle de jets de lumière verte... x) _

_Je suis contente que tu attendes mes chapitres avec impatience, au contraire ! :) Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que vous aimez ma fic, si personne ne me le ferait savoir (comme à peu de choses près pour Préfets-en-chef) je déprimerai trop o.O'_

_Bisous! J'espère que ce chap te plaira autant que les précédents :D_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**25. Poudlard**

- Vos amis ne sont pas au courant de votre retour, les informa Dumbledore en s'asseyant à son bureau. Faites-leur la surprise. Et essayez de paraître enthousiastes, si vous ne voulez pas subir un interrogatoire…

Ils opinèrent tous les deux, absents, et sortirent du bureau. Remarquant qu'ils devaient prendre des chemins différents, ils se regardèrent, et Hermione fut submergée par une nouvelle vague de larmes. Il se retint à grande peine de ne pas laisser voir les siennes, qui naissaient au coin de ses yeux.

- Allé, file !, lui fit-il tendrement.

Elle le regarda torturée et il redevint sérieux et triste.

- Tu sais tout comme moi qu'on ne peut rien faire ici… C'est trop risqué, il faut se séparer ainsi…, fit-il avec un ton sérieux qui laissait paraître une grande peine.

Elle opina, mais ne bougea pas. Il soupira.

- Hermione…, fit-il avec une moue à présent déchirée, ne pouvant plus garder son masque impassible. S'il te plait, vas-y, il ne faut pas que je craque ici !

Elle le regarda encore plus déchirée, fit demi tour et partit en courant. Elle ne devait surtout pas se retourner. Elle sentait déjà les larmes remonter en masse mais elle les refoulait avec hargne. Elle allait voir Ron, maintenant… que lui dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas rompre avec lui comme ça… Et pourtant, elle savait à présent qu'elle ne l'aimait pas d'un amour de couple, mais bien d'un amour fraternel… Et que cet amour qui avait pu la rendre heureuse avait flétri. Elle était obligée de jouer le jeu… Et ça la rendait encore plus malade.

Drago, lui, se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Serpentards. La voir partir ainsi était horrible, mais il se devait d'être fort, comme toujours. Il se rappela qu'il allait revoir Goyle et Pansy… Il savait qu'ils allaient lui sauter dessus avec un énorme sourire, et sa tête n'allait pas être bien joyeuse.

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva, Ginny était en train de passer par le portrait de la grosse dame.

- MIONE ?, s'étrangla-t-elle. Quelle belle surprise !, fit-elle en sautant au cou de son amie, n'ayant toujours pas remarqué qu'elle pleurait.

- Ginny, coucou ma belle..., fit Hermione en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

- Eh ben… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Juste une suite d'évènement épuisants. J'ai besoin de mon lit.

- Ron va être si content de te voir !, s'extasia la jeune fille pensant surement lui faire plaisir.

Elles traversèrent le portrait et Ginny s'écria :

- Regardez qui est là, les garçons !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête que deux poids de corps masculins s'écrasèrent sur elle et l'envoyèrent s'étaler à même le sol (eux avec). Elle était tout de même si contente de les voir…! Deux mois sans eux… Elle les prit dans ses bras avec des sourires de bonheur pure qui l'aidèrent à faire passer l'excuse du « épuisée » pour les larmes. Mais Ron l'embrassa, évidemment… Et elle fut tout d'abord saisie, puis répondit au baiser, mais elle ne ressentait… plus rien. Elle était même dégoutée ! Quelle horreur ! Le visage de son blond lui apparaissait en pleine face et elle avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater en nouveaux sanglots.

Elle s'excusa, disant qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir et qu'ils parleraient après une bonne sieste. Elle serait obligée d'aller manger avec les autres à la Grande Salle… Mais là, tout de suite, elle avait besoin de solitude et de réflexion. Elle s'enferma donc dans sa chambre (qu'elle avait privée étant préfète) et s'allongea sur son lit, se permettant de se vider de toutes ses larmes… Ou de tout ce qu'elle pouvait se vider, tout du moins. Ca semblait interminable...

Drago, pour sa part, avait vécu ça autrement. Il avait franchi la porte de la salle commune Serpentarde et s'était rappelé qu'à présent il avait une chambre privée. Il était donc rentré là pour « le fun » (hum) et s'était (évidemment) fait sauter dessus par Pansy et Goyle (ainsi que toutes les filles qui se trouvaient là et qui avaient émit des soupirs de contentement).

Lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte il avait tourné les talons en grognant, sans un mot.

- Mais enfin Dray, reviens !, s'exclama Pansy décontenancée.

Il ne s'arrêta pourtant pas et avait même déjà traversé la porte, se dirigeant vers sa chambre qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin.

- Drago Malefoy tu vas nous faire le plaisir de t'arrêter, fit Goyle en l'attrapant par l'épaule, l'immobilisant.

- C'est pas le moment, grogna-t-il.

- C'est jamais le moment avec toi !, railla le Serpentard en le retournant.

Il vit la tête de Drago, et afficha une mine troublée.

- Apparemment c'est _vraiment_ pas le moment aujourd'hui, constata Pansy d'une petite voix (comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué !).

Savoir que sa tête laissait tout à fait paraître qu'il n'était pas impassible comme d'habitude le gonflait au plus haut point et il grogna à nouveau, lançant aux deux autres en s'en allant « on se voit au dîner ».

Ses deux pauvres amis restèrent interloqués et ne comprirent absolument pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer avec leur ami d'habitude si impassible et maitre de lui.

Drago s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil vert émeraude en soupirant. Il se prit le visage dans les mains, et resta ainsi, immobile, sans verser une seule larme. De longues heures passèrent sans qu'il amorce un geste, jusqu'au moment où il releva le regard et vit son sac, déposé dans un coin de sa chambre, avec écrit dessus « La Martina » en grandes lettres bleu ciel et blanches. Là, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser une larme, silencieuse, couler chaude le long de sa joue et glisser froide dans son cou...

L'heure du dîner arriva bien vite. Hermione essaya de cacher son malheur sous des tonnes de maquillage (assez réussi) et Drago se recomposa un masque impassible. Bizarrement, il ne lui avait pas manqué tant que ça mais bon, cela importait peu!

La seule chose qui les soulageait un peu tout les deux, c'était qu'ils allaient voir l'autre. Pendant tout ce temps, ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés un seul instant, et puis là d'un coup… tout s'évapore.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux exprès face à la table de l'autre et attendirent tout en faisant un peu la conversation avec les autres membres du groupe, histoire de pas faire genre « tout va mal » et que les gens ne s'intéressent pas à eux.

Lorsque tout le monde fut attablé et qu'ils purent se chercher sans avoir des silhouettes mobiles leur cachant la vue, ils se trouvèrent vite. Leur regard se croisa et ne se lâcha plus. Ils ne pensèrent même plus à manger. Mais tandis qu'ils se regardaient, perdus dans la contemplation de l'autre, Hermione fut interrompue par Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hermione ?, l'interrogea-t-elle perdue. Tu regardes Malefoy ?

- Euhm, oui, avoua la jeune fille préférant ne pas nier un fait aussi flagrant. Ca me fait bizarre, je passais toutes mes journées avec lui, alors je voulais voir ce qu'il faisait, fit-elle avec un sourire avant de plonger son nez dans son assiette, horrifiée par ce que la rouquine ait pu penser.

Ron vint lui encercler ses épaules de son bras, en lui disant d'un air compatissant :

- Oh ma pauvre, tu as du vivre le calvaire, fit-il étonné d'avoir oublié ce détail. Je vais aller lui retourner la tête de deux bonnes baffes bien placées !, rajouta le rouquin en se levant directement.

Elle ne put retenir une tête totalement catastrophée et l'attrapa par le bras pour le rasseoir d'un coup sec.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ?, railla-t-elle au bout du rouleau.

- Mais enfin, 'Mione, mon cœur…?, fit-il incompréhensif.

- Tu ne vas pas aller taper Malefoy, Ron ! De un y'a pas de raison vu que maintenant on se supporte et on arrive à cohabiter alors ce serait déplacé, et de deux il t'enverrait valser à trois kilomètres !, railla-t-elle.

- Tu sous-entends qu'il est plus fort que moi !, se vexa le gringalet.

- Oui Ron, tu dois avouer qu'il est plus fort que toi, j'essaye juste de t'épargner une humiliation c'est tout…

Le rouquin, vexé, se rassit et se tourna pour parler à Seamus, tournant le dos à Hermione, qui de dépit soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Ca commençait drôlement bien, décidément...!

Drago qui avait évidemment suivi tout le cheminement était plié en quatre. Il s'imaginait parfaitement Hermione en train de réprimander le rouquin qui voulait venir le frapper (oui, il avait compris qu'on parlait de lui dès qu'Hermione avait lâché son regard pour répondre à la rouquine qui le fixait également).

En plus elle avait réussi à faire que son rouquin lui râle dessus, le premier jour de son retour ! Elle aurait du le laisser le taper, pourquoi continuer à le défendre ? Ca allait être beaucoup trop louche. Et puis, comme s'il ne savait pas se défendre tout seul !

Mais la voir ainsi l'avait fait sourire. C'était bien elle, ça ! Elle leva les yeux de ses mains, résignée, et croisa ses yeux joueurs. Le voyant ainsi, elle sourit. Son petit chieur était là, et toujours chieur… Elle lui fit un signe genre « quoi ? » de la tête (opinement vers le haut, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...! Et je suis sûre que vous voyez) et il rit encore plus en faisant non de la tête et roulant des yeux avec un sourire (« t'es pas possible ! »). Elle rit, heureuse de pouvoir avoir un quelconque contact avec celui qui hantait, à présent, ses pensée.

Se voyant examiné par Goyle et Pansy, Drago dut détacher son regard de la rouge et or et se forcer à manger un minimum, pour masquer un peu la chose.

Nos deux amis (à savoir Pansy et Goyle, pour ceux qui auraient pas suivi !) trouvant ça louche, se promirent d'aller parler à la Gryffondor après le dîner (vu qu'ils ne soutireraient probablement rien de Sire Malefoy!).

Lorsque, donc, le dîner fut fini, tout le monde se leva, se dirigeant vers la sortie avec entrain. Hermione, qui se trouvait près de Drago, Pansy et Goyle, se retrouva assaillie par ces deux derniers tandis que Drago les maudissait intérieurement mais restait tout de même à l'arrière, pour écouter.

- Salut Hermione ! Alors ce voyage de santé ?, s'enquit Goyle.

Hermione lui lança un regard de reproche. Pourquoi sous-entendait-il qu'il avait déjà tout deviné depuis le début ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Ron, toujours aussi impulsif, se mêla à la conversation, mauvais.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez maintenant ?, cracha-t-il méprisant.

Les deux Serpentards restèrent interdits et Hermione tourna vers Ron une moue totalement indignée.

- Ron on peut savoir ce qui te prend ?, s'enquit-elle essayant de garder son calme.

- Eh bien je… je pensais qu'ils t'emmerdaient, fit Ron incompréhensif à nouveau.

- Et tu crois qu'ils viendraient m'emmerder en me parlant de si bon cœur ?, railla-t-elle.

- Mais Hermione enfin, tu es en train de parler de Parkinson et de Goyle là !, s'indigna-t-il à son tour.

- Ron, fit Hermione essayant de se contrôler un maximum, accepte qu'après tout ce que j'ai vécu avec eux on sait se voir et même se parler aimablement sans se sauter à la gorge, pareil pour Malefoy, pigé ?

Là, Drago (qui s'était rapproché un maximum pour entendre) se permit de se laisser aller à son envie et, tandis qu'ils étaient tellement oppressés par les gens que personne ne pouvait regarder le sol, il se glissa derrière le dos d'Hermione et lui prit la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Il la vit sursauter, puis regarder en arrière. Elle, se trouva avec plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait pu espérer. Ron se rembrunit, tandis qu'elle exerçait une pression sur la main de Drago, le regardant lui sourire, et lui dire gaiement :

- Salut Granger ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus, non ? Presque quatre heures !

- Un exploit, renchérit la jeune fille d'un regard entendu.

Il lui rendit son regard et son sourire, tout en lui caressant la main, ne voulant plus la lâcher.

- Tiens, Malefoy, fit Ron de mauvaise grâce.

- Salut à toi aussi Weasmoche !

- Tu… !, s'énerva Ron en se retournant vers lui.

- Ron !, fit Hermione en le retournant dans le bon sens (le sens ou se dirigeait la foule !) à nouveau.

Pour peu il voyait leurs mains liées ! Quelle boulette !

- Mais enfin Mione il m'énerve !, railla-t-il. A peine quatre heures, comme il le dit si bien, que vous êtes rentrés et il me cherche déjà des asticots !

Elle soupira.

- Vous arrêtez TOUS LES DEUX, fit-elle avec un regard réprobateur à Drago également.

Il rit, et lui accorda une moue discrète de bébé qui la fit rayonner de bonheur retrouvé.

- Hermione ?, la rappela Pansy.

- Mh ?

- On pourrait te parler là tout de suite après être sortis de cette Grande Salle ?

La concernée eut une moue intriguée mais pour ne pas éveiller de doutes, elle se contenta d'accepter.

- Oui bien sûr, fit-elle comme si c'était schtroumpf vert et vert schtroumpf.

- Super !, s'écria Pansy. Drago, tu restes aussi.

- Pourquoi ?, gémit-il de dépit.

- Tu n'y échapperas pas alors autant que ça soit vite fait non ?

- Gnn.

Hermione rit face aux éternelles réactions enfantines du jeune homme. Lui, amusé de son amusement à elle, lui demanda rieur.

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

- T'es un vrai gosse !, rit-elle.

Il rit aussi.

- Pas du tout !, fit-il en niant de la tête innocemment. C'est toi qui baves devant une glace !

Elle fit un « OH ! » muet, piquée à vif et heureuse de cette conversation avec le garçon.

- C'est toi qui fait des caprices de taré pour pas t'asseoir à côté d'un moldu !

- Attends t'étais prête à me laisser seul entouré de moldus, c'était déjà la fameuse inconscience précoce !

Elle rit de l'allusion à sa mère, et retrouvant ses accrocs avec le garçon.

- Désolé de vous interrompre dans votre conversation pleine d'entrain, fit Ron qui semblait se décomposer, mais… Vous allez bien ?

- Disons qu'on n'est plus psychologiquement stables, fit Drago en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est scientifiquement logique !

Hermione éclata à nouveau de rire face à l'allusion de leurs deux paroles. Il faisait allusion à tous leurs accrocs, et elle riait de bon cœur, et Ginny à côté d'eux se demandait où se trouvait le hic.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?, fit Ron interdit en regardant à présent Pansy et Goyle, pour chercher une aide, n'importe laquelle !

Voyant que les deux autres étaient largués également il sembla se raplatir sur lui-même.

- C'est rien Ron, un délire, fit Hermione récupérant douloureusement.

- Un DELIRE ?, vociféra-t-il laissant libre court à son incompréhension la plus totale (agrémentée de son indignation du changement trouvé). Hermione, réfléchis un peu à ce que tu dis ! Un DELIRE avec MALEFOY ? Les deux mots ne collent pas ensemble !

Hermione se rembrunit, mais Drago trouva ça drôle, au plus grand étonnement de la lionne qui pensait déjà qu'il allait être blessé.

- Tiens, fit-il hilare, je ne savais déjà pas que mon nom était aussi un adjectif, et à présent j'apprends qu'il est aussi un nom commun ?

Elle pouffa à nouveau, se rappelant de ce souvenir-là également.

- ARRETE DE RIRE A TOUT CE QU'IL DIT CA ME REND MALADE !, railla Ron.

Un silence vint s'installer au sein du petit groupe, dans lequel Hermione semblait à présent hors contexte, Drago réticent (à ce qu'allait faire Hermione) et Goyle, Pansy et Ginny en mode attente de la suite.

- Ron, il va falloir que tu t'habitues au fait qu'on a passé deux mois ensemble, seuls. Ou presque, rajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Pansy et Goyle qui lui firent un grand sourire. On ne s'insultera plus dans les couloirs et dorénavant on a beaucoup de souvenirs en communs, et je suis désolée que tu ne puisses pas te joindre à la rigolade mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me réprimander moi.

- Mais Hermione, pleurnicha-t-il, je ne comprends plus rien, c'est Malefoy, déjà les deux zouaves j'avais du mal à te comprendre, mais Malefoy…?

- RON, répéta Hermione énervée à présent (Drago lui fit une petite pression sur la main pour la calmer qui cette fois-ci ne donna aucun fruit), t'aurais du y penser quand t'as décidé de rejoindre Harry ! C'était quelque chose qui était envisageable ! Seule avec des Serpentards ? Tu crois vraiment ça possible de s'engueuler à longueur de journée ? Et bien non ! On a apprit à se connaître, et maintenant tu vas arrêter de faire l'idiot parce que ça me sort de mes gonds !

Sur ce, elle lâcha Drago et partit à grands pas (en fonction de ce qu'on pouvait faire dans cette foule, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose !) et s'éloigna d'eux. Pansy et Goyle, ne voulant absolument pas rater leur discussion attrapèrent Drago par le col et l'entrainèrent avec eux.

Lorsqu'ils la rattrapèrent et que Goyle l'eut forcée à s'arrêter, elle ne semblait pas du tout de bonne humeur et surtout plus du tout apte à répondre à des questions tranquillement.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui étais sensée garder toujours ton calme ?, s'indigna Goyle, déçu de remarquer qu'il ne pourrait sûrement plus poser ses questions.

- On a inversé les rôles, informa Drago avec un sourire malicieux adressé à Hermione (elle roula des yeux).

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe entre vous ?, s'informa Pansy passant outre toute sorte de préparation pré question.

- Pardon ?, demanda Hermione qui réussit divinement bien le « je-ne-vois-absolument-pas-de-quoi-tu-parles » !

- Ben il est clair qu'il y a eu une métamorphose !

- Se côtoyer pendant si longtemps seuls, c'est logique qu'on allait commencer à parler sans s'engueuler, comme je viens de le dire à Ron, il est impossible de s'injurier 24h/24 !

- Hermione, fit Goyle avec le même air malicieux que Drago savait si bien faire (elle se sentit intimidée et se tassa un peu sur elle-même). Tu peux berner la serpillère avec cette histoire, mais nous on est des Serpentards, et on ne te croit pas une seule seconde.

Elle resta là à les regarder, choquée, tandis qu'ils se retournaient vers Drago (qui était amusé et tout de même assez fier de la réaction de ses amis) en lui disant un « et toi non plus d'ailleurs » (et qui donc se rembrunit aussitôt).

- Racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé.

- Il n'y a rien à raconter, grogna Drago.

- Bien sûr que si Dray, bien sûr que si, fit Pansy en le regardant d'un air désolé. Et on est assez vexés que vous ne vouliez pas nous raconter, après tout nous avons passé beaucoup ensemble et on a prédit ce qui vous est arrivé alors même que vous avez failli nous punir pour nos dons prémonitoires !

- Ferme-là, fit Drago en roulant des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que vous aviez raison ?, s'indigna Hermione.

- On le sait c'est tout.

Elle se renfrogna et Drago soupira. Ils restèrent ainsi une minute entière, et voyant qu'ils ne parleraient pas, Goyle entreprit de leur délier la langue !

- Vous savez qu'on restera là jusque quand vous aurez parlé, donc allez-y sinon on y passera vraiment toute la nuit !

Ils ne bougèrent pas. Hermione fixait un point indéterminé tandis que Drago s'était lancé dans un duel oculaire avec Goyle. Pansy observait tout ce qui se passait.

A un moment, Drago soupira, baissant le regard et alla se coller à Hermione, la prenant par les épaules. Ne s'y attendant pas du tout, et surtout ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait, cette dernière le regarda, interdite.

Sentir son corps collé au sien lui donnait une telle envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer contre son cœur, qu'elle se sentait défaillir. Sans oublier le besoin désespéré de l'embrasser, évidemment.

- Ils ne diront rien, se justifia-t-il en la regardant sans ciller.

Lui aussi avait du mal à se retenir de l'embrasser, de la serrer fort dans ses bras.

Elle se retourna direct vers les deux intéressés qui les regardaient respectivement avec des sourires vainqueurs et surexcités.

- Alors c'est vrai ?, s'extasia Pansy en sautillant sur place avec un sourire extatique aux lèvres.

Le regard de morgue qu'ils eurent l'un et l'autre la calma direct.

- Ben… Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ?

- Il faudrait que tu arrêtes ça tout de suite, fit Hermione dont la voix commençait à trembler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous, conclut Drago la voix dure.

- QUOI ?, s'écria Goyle en s'étouffant tandis que Pansy manquait la renverse.

- Pourquoi ?, s'indigna-t-elle.

- Parce que la demoiselle a un copain et que moi j'ai failli la tuer ce matin avant de lui exiger un baiser et avant de briser tout ce qu'on s'était tués à maintenir en place. En gros je suis un boulet et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'encombre de moi. En plus à Poudlard, ce serait de la folie !

Hermione se colla plus à lui, se retournant pour le regarder, attristée. Elle en avait marre qu'il se dénigre et ça ne lui donnait qu'encore plus envie de l'embrasser, en fin de compte !

- Drago…, fit Goyle totalement scié. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Rien.

- Bien sûr que si ! Qu'en est-il des fameuses règles « un Malefoy est parfait » et « un Malefoy ne se rabaissera jamais » ?

Drago soupira grandement. Il en avait marre. Marre qu'on lui rappelle qu'il avait changé, qu'on lui ramène la vérité en face, qu'on lui rappelle qu'il allait se faire tuer par son père entre autres.

- J'ai pas envie de parler Goyle, fit-il en se levant.

- Vous… Vous permettez que je lui parle seule ?, demanda timidement Hermione.

- Bien sûr, firent-ils avec un sourire attendrit mais tout de même entendu.

- Et c'était juste pour vous clouer le bec, vous n'en parlerez pas, ni entre vous, ni avec nous, et encore moins avec d'autres gens. C'est compris ?, fit Drago les dévisageant, les mettant à défi d'essayer de jouer les balances.

- Vous inquiétez pas, fit Pansy d'un air déçu avant de partir et entrainer Goyle, les laissant seuls.

Hermione les regarda partir, gauche.

- Euhm,…, fit-elle, regardant Drago à présent, mal à l'aise.

Il sourit, amusé.

- Viens avec moi, lui dit-il avant de partir sans la distancer pour autant.

Arrivés au milieu du couloir, il tourna à gauche là où il y avait normalement du mur, mais qui se révéla être, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, un petit recoin secret et invisible. Elle croyait les connaître tous, pourtant, à force de trainer avec Harry et Ron !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Ca la réveilla et elle se tourna vers lui, se rappelant de son but premier.

- Je… ne veux pas que tu te dénigres ainsi, fit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- De quoi ?, fit-il perdu.

- Tu n'es pas un boulet, tout n'est pas ta faute et ce n'est pas vrai que je ne te mérite pas.

Il eut un sourire à la dernière déclaration.

- Hermione…, fit-il tendrement en lui soulevant le menton. Bien sûr que si c'est vrai.

- Non !, fit-elle revêche. Je ne veux pas t'entendre le redire.

Il rit.

- De toute façon aujourd'hui était l'exception à toute chose ! On ne se reverra plus seuls ainsi, ce n'est pas conseillé. Et d'ailleurs, Weaslaid va _essayer_ de me jeter un sort si on continue à dialoguer.

En entendant ça elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui, frôlant son torse de tout son corps, renforçant cette position avec une main délicatement posée sur ce dernier. Elle s'était, même sans s'en rendre compte, un peu penchée, comme en attente d'un baiser (qu'elle désirait plus que tout). Une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Hermione…, fit-il torturé. On ne peut pas s'embrasser… Ca ne ferait qu'empirer tout… En plus tu ne peux pas, tu aimes Weslaid, et…

- Arrête de dire ça tout le temps !, s'énerva-t-elle. Non je ne l'aime pas ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'essayais plus de me convaincre moi-même qu'autre chose ! Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai plus pensé à lui, et ça m'énervait mais maintenant je m'en fou !

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que c'est sur le coup de la colère !

- Mais non !, ragea-t-elle également.

Oui, de la colère. Mais elle était sincère ! Elle s'accrocha à son cou, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour que leurs visages se frôlent.

- Eh !, s'exclama-t-il en se figeant.

Il ne pouvait pas se retenir très longtemps comme ça ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était aussi têtue ? Stop !

- Embrasse-moi, exigea-t-elle jouant la même carte que lui.

- Non.

- Drago, fit-elle en pleurant doucement. J'ai besoin que tu m'embrasses, j'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plait…

- Tu ne peux pas me torturer comme ça…!, gémit-il. Tu sais très bien que je suis dans le même cas, et on avait convenu d'un truc là !

- Embrasse-moi…, lui souffla-t-elle à nouveau en regardant ses lèvres.

Il s'exécuta. Il lui offrit un baiser réticent mais en même temps désireux, ne sachant pas combiner les deux parties de lui qui s'imposaient depuis le matin-même.

Pour elle, ce fut comme une libération. Sentir ses lèvres s'emmêler avec les siennes, se sentir si collés (parce qu'il l'avait évidemment serrée contre lui dès qu'il avait entamé son mouvement), son odeur… Elle se serra contre lui, approfondissant le baiser, fougueux et… amoureux.

Il se sentit aussi désespéré que le matin même, sentait le malheur qu'il avait plus ou moins enfouit ressurgir en pleine face. Il la serra si fort qu'il put faire le tour de son dos jusqu'à ses côtes.

Elle se détacha infimement pour lui murmurer avant de re capturer ses lèvres :

- C'est toi que j'aime.

Il approfondit le baiser sur ses paroles, qui lui gonflaient son cœur nouveau d'autant de sentiments, mais ne pouvait s'enlever cette idée que c'était mal, qu'il fallait qu'il l'arrête.

- Tu ne dois pas dire ça, murmura-t-il également en continuant à l'embrasser.

- Je ne dis que la vérité...

Il se décolla douloureusement. Ils devaient arrêter. Où allaient-ils là ? Nulle part. Strictement nulle part ! Ca ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Lorsqu'elle le sentit se détacher elle fixa son regard au sien, désespérée.

- Il faut qu'on arrête ça tout de suite, fit-il la voix bourrue en regardant ses pieds (trop dur de la regarder dans les yeux). Tu sais… Tu sais très bien que je t'aime, fit-il en levant les yeux vers ses prunelles miel. Mais ça ne nous sert à rien, on ne peut pas continuer tu le sais tu l'as dit toi-même ce matin !

- Oui je sais, fit-elle en baissant le regard.

- Bon, alors on va se dire au revoir ici, fit-il en lui soulevant le menton à nouveau pour graver son visage dans sa mémoire comme souvenir.

Elle fronça les sourcils, prête à pleurer à nouveau.

- Non, ne pleures pas, tu es une lionne !, fit-il convainquant (elle sourit). Il faut l'accepter…

Elle le sonda du regard, puis murmura sans le lâcher des yeux :

- Je t'aime.

Il soupira, la serrant fort contre lui à nouveau.

- Si tu me le répètes je vais rentrer dans ma chambre et pleurer comme une fille !

Elle rit.

- Et un Malefoy ne pleure pas, c'est ça ?

- Exactement jeune fille, vous apprenez vite ! _(rires communs)_

- Je voulais juste que tu le saches, j'avais besoin de le dire une dernière fois…

Il se sépara d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Lui aussi avait besoin qu'elle le sache, et de le dire, de le faire sortir. Il encra son regard dans le sien...

- Je t'aime.

Elle lui fit un immense et magnifique sourire rayonnant et lui sauta au cou. Il rit de surprise et la serra dans ses bras à nouveau, heureux. Ca encore, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vécu ainsi. Le bonheur. L'amour c'était nouveau du jour même, mais de là il n'avait vécu que le malheur, pas le bonheur…! C'était bon, si bon… Mais comme d'habitude, pas pour lui.

- Allé, va retrouver ton rouge et or !, fit-il avec un sourire tendre mais triste.

- Ne me dis pas ça, fit-elle effondrée en le regardant d'une moue contrite.

Il sourit, faisant non de la tête (« tsss ! »).

- Très bien alors, va vite chez toi avant que la rouquine se doute de quelque chose parce qu'elle avait l'air sceptique et ça fait un petit moment qu'on les a laissés !

- Oh merde t'as raison !, fit-elle horrifiée en sortant du trou.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle sortait pour la dernière fois, elle regarda en arrière et vit deux perles grises plus brillantes que le reste ressortir du décor. Il chuchota :

- Vas-y, si on nous voit sortir d'ici ensemble c'est fichu !

Elle opina et partit, sans courir cette fois-ci, simplement au pas, sentant des bouts d'elle se déchirer intérieurement, mais d'un pas décidé.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

_**Oui, je vais tout de même vous rassurer un minimum... Je ne fais pas de bad end, alors ça va bien finir par s'arranger, n'en faites pas un drame xD **_

_**(je vois déjà arriver les tomates... u.u :p)**_

_**Et oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton vers là, juste en dessous... Je crois qu'il est même écrit « review » dessus... (a) :p :D**_

_**Bisouus !**_


	26. Need some help

_Shalout :)_

_Bon, après le chapitre précédent (qui n'était, pour moi en tout cas, pas une lumière!) je vous offre celui-ci qui me plait assez :D xD Et qui va vous faire chier pour le suspense mais c'est pour que vous m'aimiez mieux ensuite! x)_

_Sinon (moi, chercher à me faire pardonner ?) j'ai posté le premier chapitre de ma **nouvelle fic** « Polynectar », basée sur l'OS parchemins pour celles à qui ça dit quelque chose :) Allez lire et laissez moi une petite review :D Please!_

_Rien que pour le kif (a) (j'suis trop faaan!) je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous n'aiment pas ce genre de musiques :p 'fin, ce sont les échos que j'ai eu d'après les review une fois xD Mais : Bob Sinclar - Love you no more (L)' ! On la passe tout le temps en boite ici ! *Sautille * :D Voilà, juste pour partager mon enjouement xD « I love the way you aaare... (8) » x)_

_Je signale aussi qu'à partir de maintenant j'vais corriger « Griffondor » en « Gryffondor » parce que j'ai remarqué (avec horreur et consternation!) que je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne (et même le titre si on va par là ! Hum bon ok je sors...!) Du coup j'vais essayer de rattraper du mieux que je peux et le titre on va dire que c'est un effet de style, ok? XD (trop la honte... u.u )_

_Allé, j'vous laisse à la lecture ! :)_

_Bisous!_

_Mackk._

_**Vivi59** Merci pour ta belle review :') La suite, c'est lundi prochain! Je poste un chapitre tous les lundis (sans fautes, les lectrices pourront en témoigner xD) :) Combien de chapitre en tout... J'espère pas plus de 33 mais me connaissant je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à en faire moins de 35 u.u (ca m'énerve, j'aime pas les longues fics et je suis l'auteur de l'une d'elles! 8( ) « Merci pour ce plaisir de te lire » :') muh (L)' En tout cas merci pour le plaisir de recevoir une jolie review :D xD Bisou !_

_**Titilde** xD Bien sur que non ça m'amuse pas de te faire pleurer :O :( (L)' Et je vois pas pourquoi tu dis que t'es en retard et que tu ne veux pas subir mon courroux xD T'es pas obligée de lire le chapitre à peine je le publie hein :p A voir la phrase on dirait que je tyrannise xD (S'il te plait dis-moi que je ne tyrannise pas o.O' ) Bref, merci pour ta review, comme d'ab :D Bisou!_

_**c_Uz **t'es impardonnable ! Non j'rigole xD C'est horrible de pas avoir internet pendant si longtemps ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer un peu, c'était l'hiver donc le soleil bof même si il était quelque peu présent et disons que j'aurai préféré passer mes deux mois en Belgique avec la pluie qu'avec l'horreur que j'ai vécue là-bas... :s Mais soit, c'est trop long et moi aussi il faut que je cesse le racontage de Life :D Par contre (oui, encore Mackk qui fait sa chieuse... :( ) t'as sauté 5 chapitres et tu fais même pas une review par chapitre pour te faire pardonner ? :( j'suis (très) triste ! ...Mais à part ça,... j't'ai filé des frissons ? :D drôle xD Enfin tant mieux ça veut dire que ma fic est plutôt pas mal :D (*espère*) Mais pas contre j'ai rien comprit à ton histoire de « gars dont t'as omis le nom » et « plan cul de Mia » o.O' (tu t'appelles Mia?). Moi Ron j'l'aime bien mais quand c'est son ami :D Il me fait trop rire, mais dès qu'il est avec Hermi j'le déteste c'est fini xD Et j't'ai fait apprécier Goyle :D Youhouuu! Quand j'ai commencé à relire ma fic je me suis dit que j'aurais peut-être du mettre Zabini et pas Goyle, mais en même temps Zabini il est dans toutes les autres fics u.u et puis le début aurait pas été pareil :D « Goyle, tu parles? » » x'D Pansy j'l'adore :D Muahhahah! J'ai fait un énorme pathé collé mais c'est plus facile pour les autres pour aller direct au chapitre, sinon j'occupe vraiment moitié moitié avec le chapitre xD Là ça fait un peu plus petit :D (truqué...) Enfin voilà merci pour cette super review :D (L)' et à lundi... ! Bisou ! (il est peut-être temps que tu me passes ton adresse mail non? Je bourre mes chapitres avec tes réponses à chaque fois! XD Ou fais-toi un compte! :D)_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**26. « need some help »**

Arrivant à la tour Gryffondor, Hermione fut évidemment confrontée à la Grosse Dame… Toujours aussi bavarde.

- Mot de passe ?

- Champignon hallucinogène ?

- C'est peut-être ce dont vous avez besoin jeune fille, mais pas le mot de passe !

- Champignooon… Aliéné !

- Oui, ok.

- Ah quand même ! Et puis, comme si vous ne me connaissiez pas, depuis le temps !

- Mademoiselle, sachez que ce n'est pas une excuse ! Le polynectar existe !

- Ah ouais… soit, ouvrez-moi maintenant.

- Un peu de politesse ne serait pas du luxe.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être polie avec quelqu'un qui ne se souvient pas de moi alors que ça fait 7ans que je passe cette porte, et je ne suis pas d'humeur, alors ouvrez !

Le tableau grogna mais pivota tout de même, laissant Hermione pénétrer enfin dans sa salle commune. Là, tout le monde faisait ses devoirs.

Ah, les devoirs… Elle avait oublié qu'ils allaient avoir cours. Cours communs avec Drago : Potions, Métamorphose, Soin aux créatures magiques. Ca faisait beaucoup d'heures communes tout ça…

Elle s'avança dans la salle, et tomba sur une crinière rousse du nom de Ginny. Notre amie alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour rire un peu... Elle était tout de même contente de la retrouver ! Même si pouvoir rester avec Drago… Soit, pensons à autre chose.

Elles discutaient avec entrain, Hermione lui racontant ses nombreux périples (tout en évitant tous les détails (trop nombreux) de proximité avec Drago) et Ginny lui racontait du ô combien Ron n'avait cessé de parler d'elle et du calvaire qu'elle avait du subir avec 'Malefoy'.

Hermione se sentait très mal ainsi, comment faire ? Elle ne voulait plus mentir au sujet de Drago, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire à Ron qu'il arrête de l'insulter parce qu'elle l'adorait…! (Pour ne pas dire aimait).

Puis, Ron arriva. Ron arriva, et bien sûr elle rit avec lui, elle adorait Ron, c'était comme un frère (à présent) ! Et puis, tant qu'elle ne démontrait pas « d'anormalités » il était tout à fait comme avant, ils pouvaient s'entendre à merveilles ! Sauf qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, elle était réticente. Elle avait évité de l'embrasser toute la soirée (mais ça passait, parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas les démonstrations en publique à la base (c'est là qu'on est fière d'être prude XD)).

Harry les rejoignit peu de temps après, ayant fini sa retenue pour Rogue (comme toujours !) et ce furent de belles retrouvailles ! Ils parlèrent jusqu'à 23h (même si Hermione était crevée, parce qu'elle n'avait en réalité pas fait de sieste) puis décidèrent tous d'aller se coucher.

Se coucher ?... Ron n'avait évidemment pas envie de dormir. Il entraina Hermione à l'écart (sans que celle-ci puisse y redire quoi que ce soit, vu qu'ils sortaient ensemble) et, dans leur coin secret, commença à l'embrasser fougueusement, laissant ses mains parcourir le corps de la jeune fille. Elle se laissa faire. Elle pleurait... Il le remarqua, mais elle lui dit que c'était de bonheur, qu'elle était sensible à cause de la fatigue, de l'émotion et de tout ce qui s'était passé le jour même (elle avait raconté l'épisode Malefoy père).

Elle se laissa donc faire, répondant au baiser par simulation, ayant son cœur ailleurs. Mais même ça elle ne pouvait pas faire… Elle voulut penser à Drago en embrassant Ron… Au moins comme ça elle serait convaincante ! Mais tout de suite elle se rendit compte que les baisers de Ron la répugnaient à présent, alors que ceux de Drago sonnaient comme une symphonie magnifique et ce qu'elle y ressentait n'était que bonheur et plaisir.

Elle se força tout de même à l'imaginer, en se l'imposant avant. Les yeux fermés, elle avait alors embrassé Ron, pensant de toutes ses forces à Drago en face d'elle (même si les gestes des deux hommes étaient totalement dissociés !) et se laissa faire, en montrant le plus d'entrain possible.

Il n'y vit que du feu, même si elle pleura tout le long (ce à quoi il ne fit plus attention peu après le début) et elle, après un au revoir plus que faux alla se coucher totalement cassée, épuisée, triste, brisée…

Elle s'endormit vite cependant, serrant fort son coussin contre elle et repensant à cette même journée, mais au tout début… Drago en boxer (ce qui lui promettait de au moins commencer par un beau rêve !), il lui disait clairement qu'il la désirait (ce qu'elle savait mais là… ça comptait pour elle), comment il l'avait défendue contre ses parents, l'école… Ca avait débuté par une journée tout à fait normale, quoi. Si seulement elle avait su…

Drago de son côté, contrairement à Hermione, n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ca le perturbait d'être ainsi dépendant d'une fille. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé ! Et puis, le retour à Poudlard était dur… Dormir à nouveau dans sa chambre… C'était comme si rien n'avait existé. Et CA, c'était horrible. Il était peut-être malheureux, mais il était aussi content que ça se soit passé. Sinon, il ne connaitrait pas toute cette panoplie de sentiments, il n'aurait jamais joué ainsi avec 'Granger', appris (à quelques détails près…) la tolérance. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Et encore moins elle.

Il avait passé la quasi-totalité de la nuit allongé sur le dos, les yeux ouverts, à fixer le baldaquin vert émeraude de son lit qui lui rappelait sa vie antérieur, la comparant alors à ce qu'il était devenu. Et puis, Hermione.

Le lendemain ils n'avaient aucun cours en commun. Ils passèrent leur temps à errer avec leurs amis, dans un semblant de joie qu'ils réussirent très bien. Ils ne s'aperçurent que lors des dîners, brièvement, et s'efforcèrent tous les deux de jouer la comédie là encore, mais pour se mentir à eux-même cette fois (« non, je n'ai pas besoin de le/la regarder, je peux très bien m'en passer ! »).

Goyle et Pansy étaient restés incompréhensifs face à la réaction des deux jeunes. Pourquoi se refuser à cet amour ? Ca pouvait les rendre tellement heureux, à croire qu'ils recherchaient absolument le malheur ! Ils avaient envie d'en parler avec eux, d'essayer de les résonner, mais Drago avait été très clair. Ils ne voulaient pas leur rendre la tâche invivable non plus en plus de tout, alors ils se retrouvaient eux aussi tiraillés et entrainés dans toute cette histoire.

Ginny continuait à essayer de tirer les vers du nez d'Hermione. Elle était sûre que la jeune fille leur cachait des choses ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'entendre si bien avec Malefoy sinon. Mais dès que la rouquine lui demandait plus de détails, ou par exemple si Malefoy ne l'avait pas fait chier, lui, le chaud lapin de l'école, Hermione se bloquait dans sa réponse « Non, je suis sang impure Gin' tu te rappelles ? Et puis, encore heureux ! ». Mais ça ne sonnait pas du tout réel non plus.

Drago se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait même pas jeter ses habits moldus, étant la dernière preuve de toutes ces folies.

Il se rendait aussi compte (avec horreur, cette fois !) qu'il n'arrivait plus à exercer son rôle de Prince des Serpentards. Pourquoi ? Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait besoin de sexe, mais de toutes les filles qui étaient venues le voir depuis son retour (deux jours, et elles étaient nombreuses !) aucune ne l'attirait, ne lui donnait envie… Alors qu'elles n'étaient pas du tout moches, sachez-le bien ! Mais rien en elles n'éveillait ses sens.

Il comprit qu'à présent, c'était soit Hermione soit rien, et qu'il devrait se contenter de rien…! Il n'avait de toute façon pas envie de leur faire l'amour alors ce n'était pas une torture, c'était juste une constatation. Son cœur était pris. Mais bon, c'était une belle situation tout de même, lorsqu'il n'était pas amoureux ! (l'amour, c'est de la merde)

Le lendemain, ils avaient potions. Ca, c'était une autre paire de manches… Rogue était toujours pareil à lui-même (insupportable). Ils rentrèrent calmement, nos deux amis évitant tout contact (même visuel). Le niage avait été choisit comme base, pour échapper à la tentation ! ('ridicule')

Ils s'assirent, Rogue leur laissa les deux minutes pour s'installer et tout sortir de leur sac avant d'annoncer la super nouvelle (pour tous sans exception).

- Très bien, vous allez vous déplacer rapidement parce qu'on fait les mêmes groupes que la fois passée ! A savoir Potter et Zabini, Weasley et Goyle, Brown et Parkinson, Patil et Bulstrode, Finnigan et Crabbe, Thomas et Flint, et vu que vous venez de nous revenir et qu'on a déjà commencé, Granger et Malefoy ensemble.

Drago, qui était appuyé avec ses coudes sur la table (soutenant sa tête apparemment très lourde) se laissa glisser, s'écrasant sur le banc avec un bruit sonore et faisant non de la tête, dépassé. Pourquoi eux ?

Hermione s'était arrêtée en plein mouvement de s'asseoir, avec la bouche entre ouverte, tout aussi incrédule que le blond trois bancs devant.

Tout le reste de la classe avait rechigné aussi (des « oh nooon » « alléé ! » « Pfff » « Fait ch*er ! » etc s'étaient élevés de tous les coins de la classe) mais eux étaient restés silencieux et écrasés.

- TOUT DE SUITE !, vociféra Rogue en les transperçant du regard.

Elle se leva, empoignant toutes ses affaires (qu'elle avait évidemment déjà préparé sur le banc), son sac, et s'avança d'un pas réticent vers la crinière blonde. Arrivée derrière lui, elle lança en un soupir tout en déposant ses affaires sur le banc.

- Salut.

- Salut…

Re soupir de la rouge et or, qui lui demanda tout de même (d'un ton plus doux que prévu).

- Ca va ? _(il rit)_

- Comme sur des roulettes, j'ai jamais eu si peu de conflits intérieurs de ma vie !, lança-t-il ironique. Toi ?

- Je ne me suis jamais autant mentie à moi-même de ma vie, fit-elle avec une moue sceptique. Tu sais quoi ? On va faire un truc plus sûr… Tu vas éviter de parler !

Sa voix était toujours aussi craquante, attirante et sensuelle et elle devait pouvoir penser à autre chose si elle ne le regardait pas, et non avoir tous ces souvenirs qui lui tournaient autour !

Il rit.

- Tu sais, je ne risque pas de faire la même chose que chez toi ici !

Ils chuchotaient depuis le début, mais il était amusé du stress de la Gryffondor à ce sujet ! Comme s'il allait la taquiner là !

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle, soupira-t-elle.

- Quoi alors ?

- Ta voix !

- Ma voix ?, fit-il sans comprendre.

- Oui, si ça te dit rien c'est pas grave, essaye juste de pas parler.

Il réfléchit un instant à toute vitesse, puis tomba sur la réponse avec un sourire amusé. « Tu fais ta voix sensuelle exprès ! » réentendit-il Hermione s'écrier dans un souvenir, indignée.

- Ahah, je la fais pas exprès je te le jure !

- Je sais, je me doute bien que c'est pas ton but là maintenant mais bon, s'il te plait !, implora-t-elle désespérée, ne parle pas.

Il rit.

- Vais essayer.

Il eut envie de lui demander « Tu crois que moi je peux te demander de te transformer en Bulstrode, histoire que tu m'obnubiles plus ? » mais il se retint, sinon ça allait encore partir en cacahuète (taquinerie de mise) et c'était pas le moment.

Elle entama la potion sans un mot et là, il se redressa et la regarda, choqué.

- Tu comptes pas faire la potion seule quand même ?

- Ca me dérange pas, fit-elle en haussant épaules et sourcils (s'en foutait royalement, en gros !).

- Tu rigoles ?, railla-t-il. Je dépends déjà assez de toi, j'ai pas envie de dépendre de toi pour ma potion également !

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, interdite, sans ciller. Il ne la lâcha pas un seul instant, aucun des deux ne souriait, ils se sondaient du regard, c'est tout. (Mais avec intensité claire !)

Elle finit par renoncer la première et se concentra sur la potion. Lui, continua à la regarder sans bouger. Le sentant, elle finit par relever le regard et recroiser le sien, voyant qu'il avait penché la tête sur le côté pour mieux se plonger dans sa contemplation.

Elle essaya de rester neutre, mais un sourire vint étirer le coin de ses lèvres qu'elle n'arriva pas à réprimer.

- Allô planète Malefoy ?, blagua-t-elle avec la voix de « Huston ». Ici la Terre !

Elle le vit sortir de ses rêveries et cette fois-ci elle sourit franchement (dents comprises !).

- Y'a même une planète qui porte mon nom maintenant ?, rit-il.

- Je savais que ça allait te réveiller !, rit-elle à son tour.

- Je ne dormais pas, je rêvais, fit-il faussement angélique et innocent.

- Evite la prochaine fois, c'est pas le comble de la discrétion si tu veux mon avis !

- Excuse-moi, t'as raison. Très peu professionnel.

Elle rit, se penchant sur le chaudron (l'auteur a failli écrire « marmite », puis « bouillon » et enfin « casserole »… fatiguée ?). Il sourit face à cette vue. La voir heureuse avec lui lui envoyait une bouffée de bonheur, et il se força à se concentrer sur la potion. L'OUBLIER, se fustigea-t-il, pas rêver d'elle en silence, l'OUBLIER !

- Bon, va me chercher deux bézoards !, ordonna-t-elle essayant de revenir au sérieux.

- Tout de suite, fit-il avec une révérence en se dirigeant vers l'armoire.

Lorsqu'il revint, elle se permit de commenter (sans quitter la potion des yeux).

- Si un jour j'avais su que tu m'obéirais !

- Mh !, fit-il en un petit sursaut de rire. Je crois que t'es la seule avec qui sa marche, même si j'ai changé pendant ces « vacances » !

- Tant mieux, sourit-elle.

- Ah oui ?, fit-il malicieux.

- Oui, fit-elle en se retournant vers lui malicieuse également. Pour une fois que je peux te dominer en quelque chose sans me faire avoir par moi-même !, rit-elle.

Il lui sourit et la regarda d'un air entendu.

- Continue la potion, je vais chercher des racines de corcanilles !, lui ordonna-t-elle toujours en partant déjà.

Il se retourna pour la regarder en réflexe puis se perdit dans la contemplation… Il se remémorait comment elle était sous cette robe de sorcier. Et dire qu'elle leur cachait tout ça ! Il se rappelait lorsqu'il l'avait vue en maillot… contre lui… Oh oh ! Merde, penser à un truc bien dégueulasse tout de suite !

Elle revint, passant devant Ron, qui ne put s'empêcher de commenter of course...

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, fit-il grognon alors que Goyle, qui faisait équipe avec lui, eut l'œil brillant qui ne vint pas aider Hermione.

- Tu vas me forcer à répéter la même chose, Ron ?, soupira la Gryffondor avec ennui.

Drago les écoutait aussi. Il était très attentif, au cas où il devrait intervenir… Il n'allait pas la laisser se défendre toute seule ! Elle se faisait attaquer par tous les côtés, la pauvre ! Lui, personne n'oserait lui faire de remarques sur quoi que ce soit. Et si quelqu'un le faisait… il avait plus de dents, point final!

- C'était une constatation !, se défendit le rouquin.

- Eh bien oui, perspicace, fit-elle avec les sourcils hauts montrant bien que sa remarqué était totalement inutile.

Elle continua son chemin et vint se placer à côté de Drago qui avait totalement délaissée la potion.

- Ah non merde !, ragea-t-elle. Tu me dis que tu veux faire la potion et t'es incapable de la surveiller deux minutes ?

- Oups, fit-il se rendant compte à présent de la fumée peu rassurante qui s'en dégageait.

Elle réduit ses yeux à deux fentes et grogna de dépit. Elle se concentra à vite essayer de réparer l'erreur. Il rit.

- Miss je-sais-tout !, railla-t-il.

- Eh bien oui ! Je suis comme ça, à prendre ou à laisser !, railla-t-elle à son tour.

- J'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, fit-il bourré de sous-entendus tant dans la voix que dans le regard (mais blagueur également).

Elle avait réalisé le double sens de ses dires à peine étaient-ils sortis et elle roula les yeux, les fermant pour achever le ballet oculaire, désespérée d'elle-même.

- Désolée, soupira-t-elle.

- On se comprend, fit-il sur le même ton avec un sourire entendu.

- Mouais, répondit-elle en un soupir supplémentaire.

- Tu sais, faudrait peut-être que tu recommences à m'insulter, comme ça Weasley arrête de te faire chier ?, suggéra-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle éclata de rire.

- De un, c'est impossible, de deux, j'ai déjà du mal à me retenir de te prendre dans mes bras _comme minimum_, alors n'exige pas trop de ma petite personne s'il te plait !

- De un, fit-il en l'imitant, t'as de la chance que le bruit du chaudron cache tes chuchotements !, et de deux, on va arrêter de parler de ça parce que ça ne facilite pas du tout la vie de ma petite personne.

Elle sourit tristement.

- Voilà, j'ai fini la potion, lâcha-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

Il la regarda, plongea dans ses prunelles, et lui dit

- Restes avec moi tant que Rogue n'ait pas dit qu'on devait se séparer…

- Toi aussi tu fais des phrases à double sens ?, fit-elle moqueuse.

Il se rendit compte de son interprétation et roula des yeux avec un sourire (« tss ! »).

- Je veux juste t'avoir près de moi, c'est tout…, demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit.

- Encore une a double sens ?

Il rit à présent.

- T'es une vraie chieuse !

- Depuis le temps !, railla-t-elle.

Il rit à nouveau.

- Va t'en si tu veux !

- T'es trop bête, fit-elle en faisant non de la tête avec un sourire moqueur.

- Et gamin, précisa-t-il.

- Oui !, rit-elle amusée qu'il le dise lui-même.

- Bon, vous récupérez tous votre place et que ça saute !, fit Rogue en une sorte d'aboiement sauvage depuis son bureau.

Hermione regarda Rogue lorsqu'il parlait, puis se tourna vers Drago avec un sourire.

- Bye, fit-elle avec un sourire tendre destiné à lui et à personne d'autre.

- Au revoir Granger, fit-il avec un sourire complice.

Elle retourna à sa place se sentant bien, à présent, et s'assit comme toujours entre Ron et Harry. Ils la regardèrent tous les deux s'approcher, la suivant du regard, et son moral descendit d'un cran, remarquant qu'elle allait subir un interrogatoire supplémentaire.

- Dis-moi Mione, t'avais l'air de bien t'amuser avec Malefoy ?, fit Harry sceptique.

- Et bien oui, demande à Ron l'explication si ça te tente, fit-elle avant de se plonger dans l'écoute du monceau de conneries que racontait Rogue.

Harry regarda Ron interrogateur et celui-ci fit d'une mine tout aussi sceptique que le Survivant :

- Ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et vu qu'on ne peut pas passer son temps à se proférer des insultes ils se sont habitués l'un à l'autre et ont appris à se connaître.

- Exact, fit Hermione souriante en se retournant vers Harry pour témoigner son accord, avant de replonger dans les récits de Rogue.

Harry laissa tomber l'affaire, ce qui fit un peu chier Ron, avouons-le. Ce n'était pas si peu important que ça, tout de même ! En plus, Hermione semblait… bizarre, depuis son retour. Pas la même. Il l'aimait toujours autant mais elle semblait plus distante, comme si elle n'était plus habituée à la proximité. Elle qui était si câline, ça le choquait !

Ils sortirent de là assez gaiement (contents que ce soit finit !) et finirent la journée tranquillement, Hermione souriante de ce petit moment en potions, mais toujours triste. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, et puis impossible de ne pas avoir envie de fouiller le château pour un simple baiser, quand on entend ses copines parler de leur amour, ou tout simplement de vous avec votre vrai copain. Ou même à n'importe quelle pensée, vu qu'il les hante, à l'évidence !

Drago semblait nostalgique. Partout où il allait, il rêvassait. Enfin, en tout cas il n'était plus lui, vu qu'il n'insultait pas, ne se moquait pas et ne snobait pas. Ah, et il n'effrayait plus les petits. …Et on ne le trouvait plus en compagnie de toutes les filles. (!)

Une semaine passa ainsi, durant laquelle, à tous les cours communs, ils s'arrangeaient, même sans le vouloir, pour échanger deux trois mots, ça les mettait de bonne humeur et ça calmait un peu leur « petit cœur » (de beurre !) qui souffrait tellement de l'autre.

...

Goyle et Pansy, n'en pouvant plus, avaient fini par en parler entre eux.

- Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça enfin !, s'énervait Pansy.

- Ils sont pas normaux, oublie pas Pans' !

- Oui mais ils sont si mignons! Et puis t'as vu comment Drago et revenu ? Et comment ils rigolent ? Comment ils se regardent ? Comment...

- Oui j'ai vu, la coupa-t-il en un soupir.

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose on peut pas les laisser comme ça!

- Drago nous a demandé de rien faire et je le comprends, je respecte sa demande.

- Toujours beaucoup trop fidèle, toi !, râla Pansy. Et si on allait lui parler directement à lui-même ?

- Oh oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi on n'y a pas encore été ?

- Ben on y va tout de suite !

- C'était ironique Pansy. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on leur en parle. S'il doit arriver quelque chose entre eux ça viendra d'eux-mêmes et non de nous. J'ai juste envie de leur botter le cul pour leur crétinerie !

Ils continuaient à parler ainsi durant des heures, ramenant toujours le sujet, inspectant les faits et gestes de deux concernés et surtout, déprimés. Ils voulaient aider ! Durant toute la semaine, ils passèrent leur temps à ruminer et à déprimer avec le jeune «non-couple » (...) parce qu'ils se sentaient étrangement concernés (peut-être même...Coupables?).

...

Hermione fut obligée de continuer à simuler avec Ron, et surtout de se laisser « violer » (entre grands guillemets), car c'est un peu ainsi qu'elle le ressentait, malheureusement, vu que le pauvre ne le savait pas !, tandis que Drago refusait toute proposition.

Niveau amis, évidemment, Drago restait la plupart du temps avec Goyle et Pansy, qui ne l'emmerdaient pas et qui pouvaient accepter son changement sans _trop_ de commentaires (à part quelques petites moqueries par ci par là… ce sont des Serpentards, après tout !).

Hermione était toujours avec Harry, Ron et Ginny. Bien sûr aussi accompagnée des autres Gryffondors, Neville, Lavande, Seamus et Dean, et évidemment Luna qui représentait les Serdaigles au sein de leur équipe !

Le Samedi soir, parlant justement avec ses amies, Hermione et les filles faisaient le point sur les garçons de Poudlard. Dans le groupe se trouvaient évidemment Ginny, puis Lavande, Parvati, Luna, et Angela, une Serdaigle amie de Luna.

Jusque là, les commentaires étaient standards : Harry était craquant mais ni entreprenant, ni futé pour intercepter les avances, Ron était pris, Seamus était mignon et sympa, drôle, et Dean aussi, maladroit mais charmant.

Elles commencèrent ensuite à parler des garçons des autres maisons… La relève de Cedric Diggory, Edward le magnifique (surnom utilisé par la majorité féminine de Poudlard), un Poufsouffle du nom de Jason (beau brun, sportif mais pas de Quidditch, plutôt d'entrainement intensif, sûr de lui mais charmeur avéré !)… Et puis elles en arrivèrent à Drago.

Pour Hermione, parler de tous ces garçons, c'était comme les commenter, mais ça ne la rendait pas toute excitée ni quoi que ce soit. Elle, elle pensait à Drago tout le long… mais quand son nom sortit du lot, elle faillit s'étouffer avec son mikado (oui, version sorcier, ils avaient des ressorts et il fallait bien les surveiller au risque de briser tous les vitraux...).

- Oh il est vraiment trop sexy !, disait Lavande en extase.

- Oui, un truc de fou ! Surtout dans son habit de Quidditch, où on peut deviner ses muscles si parfaits…, avait renchérit Angela.

Hermione, prête à exploser mais se contenant très bien, avait une envie de cracher d'une traite « moi-je-l'ai-vu-en-maillot-et-il-m'a-trouvée-hyper-désirable-il-m'a-collée-contre-lui-et-il-voulait-plus-me-lâcher-avant-de-se-lancer-dans-des-bisous-dans-le-cou-hyper-excitants-et-ininterrompus-! ». Mais bon, évidemment elle ne pouvait pas avouer ça. En plus, qui la croirait, sérieusement ? Elles iraient ébruiter qu'elle était une menteuse de première ! Et mauvaise menteuse, d'ailleurs. Elle se contenta donc du silence, mais évidemment Ginny la fit intervenir dans l'histoire.

- Mione, raconte-nous comment ça se fait qu'il ait changé autant !

- Ben j'en sais rien moi, répondit celle-ci mal à l'aise, j'ai changé en même temps que lui, je veux dire, on a changé ensemble… Enfin bref, je l'ai pas remarqué quoi !

« C'est moi qui l'ai fait changer… tout comme il m'a changée ». Réponse acceptable ? Toujours pas ! La discussion se poursuivait, toujours autour de Drago parce que toutes ces filles vautours (!) n'avaient absolument pas envie de lâcher le sujet apparemment le plus apprécié !

- En tout cas, conclut Lavande, avec tous ses changements et surtout sa cannonissimité toujours indemne, toutes les filles lui courent après !

- Ah bon ?, s'étonna Hermione (un peu trop brutalement).

- Ben oui, tu croyais quoi ?, rit Parvati. C'est un dieu ce gars, avant il était enfoiré, et maintenant même plus apparemment, personne ne comprend ni ne sait parce qu'il ne parle pas des masses, mais ça ne fait qu'attirer la foule !

- Oui, renchérit Ginny, je me demande combien de filles lui ont déjà fait des avances depuis son retour…?

- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, répondit Luna, il y en aurait eu 5 à peine entre le premier et le deuxième jour de son arrivée ! Maintenant qu'une semaine est passée, surement seize ?

- Pourquoi si peu ? Ca devrait augmenter en croissance !, s'étonna Angela.

Hermione ne parlait plus, elle avait une bouffée de possessivité, elle le voulait à elle (et puis, elle s'étouffait avec son mikado...). « Le touchez pas, il est à moi nom d'un chien ! », rageait-elle intérieurement. Seize filles ? Il n'y a pas touché quand même ? Tous ces jours où ils discutaient et peut-être qu'en fait il s'en tapait déjà d'autres ! « Non, Drago ne ferait pas ça, plus maintenant », se convainquit Hermione. Elle comprit là la dimension du fait qu'il n'ait pas besoin de travaux manuels ! Elle qui avait toujours cru qu'il exagérait !

Elle était quand même ultra jalouse et avait envie de clouer le bec de toutes ces filles ! Luna continua de répondre sur les ragots entendus :

- Apparemment, comme changement bizarre supplémentaire, il les aurait refusées !

- QUOI ?, s'exclama Angela clairement déçue.

Hermione eut un sursaut de bonheur, de fierté. Mais elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus envie de lui, là tout de suite. Il était à elle, personne ne pouvait le toucher ! Il l'aimait… elle… Le déclic se fit. « Il m'aime. Je l'aime. On s'aime. Et y'a pas de raison qu'on se prive de quoi que ce soit ! ». Elle se leva, alors qu'elles étaient en train de se l'imaginer (+descriptions !) en caleçon, puis nu en parlant de la taille de l'engin en question.

- Hermione, où tu vas ?, s'enquit Parvati.

- J'ai oublié que je devais aller voir McGo ! Elle va me tuer ! Désolée on continuera la conversation un autre jour avec moi, m'oubliez pas ! Bisou !

Elle avait essayé d'être le plus convaincante possible, d'essayer de faire croire qu'elle avait envie de rester et qu'elle était comme elles, que la conversation l'intéressait. Le fait est qu'elle avait déjà vu Drago en caleçon, et que le souvenir avait balancé une vague en plus de désir pur (qui affluait depuis le début de la conversation à propos du dit jeune homme).

Elle courut dans les couloirs, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres des cachots, mais peu lui importait. Son seul but était de trouver son blond et de lui sauter au cou ! Elle croisa Pansy en chemin.

- PANSY !, s'écria-t-elle. J'ai besoin de ton aide !

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai besoin que tu me conduises à la chambre de Drago ! Tout de suite !

- A la chambre de Drago ? … A minuit ?

- Pansy arrête de réfléchir et conduis-moi-y !

- Ok ok, mais si tu me promets de me raconter…!

- C'est promis !

- VRAI ?

- PANSY !

- Oui, viens !

Elle marcha (un peu trop lentement au gout d'Hermione) jusqu'à une autre porte, proche de la salle commune mais cachée tout de même, avec un écusson vert et argent dominant au milieu.

- Merci, va-t-en maintenant !

- Mais ?

- Je te promets de tout te raconter en détails demain, s'il te plait ?

Pansy lui sourit (sourire qu'Hermione lui rendit !) et partit en vitesse. Hermione toqua.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

_**JE SUIS SADIIIIQUE ! XD MUAHAHAHAHA ! C'est pour que vous profitiez mieux le prochain chapitre ! Je vous aime ! :D hihihih **_

_**(Ais-je l'audace de quémander une petite review quand même...? xD)**_


	27. Muahaha !

___BON ! Après avoir au moins vérifié si on pouvait pas changer le titre (u.u)... J'ai réussi à le corriger ! :D IIiihihihihi *court partout* :D Ma faute sera bien vite effacée de tous les chapitres ! (L)' (grYffondor)_

___Sinon bah... SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! :D_

___Voici le chapitre tant attendu ! _

___J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et j'espère que vous allez m'offrir une petite review de remerciement, pas vrai? (a) :D_

___Allé, J'vous laisse à votre lecture ! GO LEMON ! Qui veut un verre de jus d'citron? (a) :D_

___Bisous!_

___Mackk._

_**c_Uz **:D Ahahah comme ça tu as tout de même ta place narcissique ! X'DDD (L)' Bisou!_

_**Lola **Bienvenue sur ma fic :D Hihi, 'fin sauf si tu la lis depuis un petit temps mais vu que c'est la première fois que tu reviewes :) Meurchi ;) :D_

_**kiki13** si je ne vous faisais pas languir vous n'aurais plus cette envie de venir lire la suite ! :D Muahahah ! Nan mais là j'étais obligée de couper, sinon j'devais couper en plein acte et là vous m'auriez sérieusement trucidée xD Mais j'suis ravie que la fic teu plaiseu :D (ça fait longtemps que tu la lis? C'est ta première review nan? Ou je fais encore des troubles de la mémoire immédiate...o.O' ? xD) Bisou!_

_**Vivi59** :D Tu crois que je vais te dévoiler des secrets ou quoi ? xD Héhéhéh tu verras bien QUAND elle va lâcher Ron :p profites plutôt de ce chapitre, va ! :D Et oui, c'est horrible cette impression de viol :s Mais bon, Dragichounet est là pour venir à la rescousse x) (L)' :D Meurchi pour la review ;) Bisou!_

_**Titilde** xD Je te prie d'excuser ma cruauté poussée :D Je vois trop une caricature de lectrice en train de se balancer sur sa chaise, mdr j'suis à terre xD Je sais qu'il y avait pas grand chose d'exceptionnel dans ce chapitre, mais par exemple moi j'aime beaucoup le moment où ils sont en cours de potions (a) :D Par exemple quoi xD hum et je vois très bien l'envie de taper son ordi par terre u.u Mais vaut mieux pas essayer sinon après t'auras définitivement pas la suite xDD :O Et pour le fait de te tyranniser toi-même xD je voulais juste dire que je ne t'obligeais pas à lire immédiatement, pas que je ne t'obligeais pas à poster ! Bien sur que je t'y obliges ! u.u xDD Tu t'es punie ? :p Pauvre enfant ! Retourne me faire 10 abdos !... et me publier chaque chapitre :D niarc niarc niarc ! (quoi, j'abuse? Oh dommage :( xD) Bisou j'espère que ce chapitre tant attendu (de l'extérieur aussi!xD) te plaira :D_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**27. Muahaha !**

Hermione toqua.

- Ouais ?, entendit-elle sa belle voix s'écrier.

- Drago ! OUVRE !, s'écria notre jeune et très désireuse rouge et or ne prêtant même plus attention à l'appeler par son nom de famille !

La porte s'ouvrit sur une tête incrédule du blond (toujours aussi sexy).

- Hermione ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle le poussa à l'intérieur et lui sauta littéralement dessus, s'accrochant à son corps avec ses jambes, restant en suspension sur lui et surtout l'embrassant avec passion et désir. Il ferma la porte avec son pied tout en répondant à son baiser avec entrain et en la serrant contre lui par son dos (la portant de ses mains expertes). Comment faire autrement ? Il était minuit, elle était allée jusque là et lui avait sauté dessus pour l'embrasser sans préambule, ni autorisation ! Il se décolla tout de même pour lui parler (tout en laissant leurs visages se frôler, comme toujours ! Et après avoir profité du baiser, bien sûr !).

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, demanda-t-il incrédule.

- J'en ai marre de me voiler la face !, fit-elle entre deux baisers n'arrivant pas à arrêter de l'embrasser complètement. Je t'aime, je n'ai pas envie d'être avec Ron, je veux être avec toi ! Et tout de suite !

Il rit face à la détermination de sa lionne et à quel point elle était entreprenante. Salazar ! Comment résister à ça ? C'était une tornade, une tornade de folie ! Il en devenait fou ! N'oublions pas qu'il la désirait comme un malade lui aussi depuis un certain temps déjà et qu'elle se frottait à lui sans vergogne… Et puis, déjà un bout de temps au « régime », notre pauvre blondinet !

- C'est direct, rit-il. Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Là elle s'arrêta de l'embrasser, une moue possessive au visage, pour lui expliquer. Pour info, il était debout en plein milieu de la pièce et la portait dans ses bras, elle accrochée comme un bébé à son torse et à son cou. Mais peu importe, ils ne bougèrent pas, il ne la déposa pas, elle parla simplement là, ainsi, et il ne sembla pas dérangé par un quelconque surpoids ! Non pas qu'Hermione était grosse, pas du tout ! Mais là, c'est lui qui était balèze !... soit, donc elle a répondu :

- On faisait une soirée filles et elles ont voulu parler des garçons de l'école, et arrivées à toi j'ai cru que j'allais toutes les égorger, sachant que ce sont mes amies ça m'a semblé clair.

Il rit de plus belles, cette fois-ci vraiment amusé et avide de la suite. Il voulait lui tirer les vers du nez ! Et surtout, voir les têtes qu'elle ferait ! Un régal !

- Ah bon ?, rit-il. Et elles disaient quoi pour que tu te rebelles ainsi ?

Elle se pencha à nouveau jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se frôlent, déposant un baiser sensuel à chaque phrase dite, ce qui donnait à peu près :

- Que t'étais sexy _(baiser)_, que comme t'étais revenu t'étais encore plus époustouflant _(baiser)_, et que toutes les filles te couraient après _(baiser)_, et qu'il y en avait au moins SEIZE qui t'avaient fait des avances déjà ?, fit-elle en le regardant, oubliant le baiser (elle voulait confirmation !).

- C'est vrai, fit-il moqueur et vantard.

- ARGH !, s'énerva-t-elle _(il rit)_.

- Et tu n'as pas eu écho du fait que j'ai tout refusé ?, fit-il charmeur avec son éternel petit côté bébé et en lui faisant à son tour le même baiser que ceux qu'elle venait de lui faire.

- Si, fit-elle elle aussi avec une moue boudin _(baiser)_, encore heureux d'ailleurs !, railla-t-elle en se serrant contre lui avec un regard réprobateur (il riait toujours, à chacune de ses réaction, à son goût tellement délectables !).

- Je n'ai pas envie de te piquer tes répliques, mais « on ne sort pas ensemble » !, rit-il.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te piquer tes répliques, fit-elle en imitant son ton avec sarcasme, mais « c'est moi qui t'attire » !

Il se marra de plus belles, voyant qu'elle n'avait absolument pas perdu son répondant ! (ni sa mémoire, d'ailleurs :p).

- Jalouse ?, s'informa-t-il malicieux, faisant à nouveau frôler leurs nez, leurs lèvres…

- OUI, fit-elle en un nouveau baiser plus prononcé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit d'autre ?, s'informa-t-il après avoir longuement profité du dit baiser.

- Elles ont commencé à t'imaginer en caleçon… et j'ai eu très envie de leur dire que tu avais tenu à te montrer en caleçon pour moi mais je me suis retenue.

Il éclata franchement de rire, rejetant sa tête en arrière sur le coup !

- Tu ne semblais pas si contente, au moment même !, rigola-t-il.

- Normal j'essayais de te résister depuis des jours et des jours et toi tu viens comme ça, genre j'ai pas envie de te sauter dessus !, railla-t-elle indignée.

- Voilà qui est fait, fit-il toujours hilare (en parlant de ce qui est de sauter dessus !) _(elle rit)_.

- Puis elles ont commencé à essayer de t'imaginer sans et là je me suis levée et je suis partie en prétextant un oubli auprès de McGo…

- Tu rigoles, je suis McGo pour toi ?, s'épouvanta-t-il blagueur _(elle rit)_.

- Mais pas du tout !, fit-elle en faisant frénétiquement non de la tête. Tu es _mon_ Drago…

Il rit, totalement conquis. Rien que le « mon » et le « Drago » étaient aphrodisiaques sortis de sa bouche !

- Ah oui ? _Ton_ Drago ?, répéta-t-il charmeur.

- Seulement si tu veux l'être…, fit-elle en renversant les rôles et en le regardant droit dans les yeux (il rit face à cette aisance à présent gagnée qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à reprendre de tout le « séjour » !).

- Et Weasmoche dans tout ça ?, s'informa-t-il faisant durer la sauce (évidemment qu'il voulait être SON Drago ! Quelle plaisanterie !).

- Dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je le quitte !, fit-elle avec conviction. Il me cherche tout le temps des noises, la prochaine fois je lui dis que j'en peux plus qu'on a trop changé séparément et que voilà etc.

- T'as déjà tout prévu ?, rit-il.

- C'est juste que ça me vient tout seul, logique et surtout que je chercherai par tous les moyens de rester avec toi cette fois-ci…

- Et bien, monsieur _ton_ Drago te fait savoir que parler ainsi ouvertement de ton amour pour lui l'excite au plus haut point, fit-il rieur.

- Tant mieux, fit-elle prédatrice en re frôlant son visage. Parce que tu m'as déjà remballée une fois et je ne le supporterai pas une deuxième !

Il rit.

- Avoue que tu aurais regretté, c'était pas le moment et ça aurait tout foiré pour la suite.

Elle lui sourit, moqueuse (elle avait trouvé une réponse ? Elle était en forme !).

- Et puis surtout ça rend ce moment encore meilleur…!

Il rit aussi, carnacier, et désireux, très, à présent ! Elle était là… Dans ses bras… et ils allaient faire l'amour… C'était décidé, c'était su et c'était… frisant ! Les sensations en vagues qui déferlaient dans tout son corps, d'anticipation, de toucher présent, de vue de la jeune fille et de sensations comme l'odeur, la voix, les gestes… Tout, tout l'enivrait !

- Embrasse-moi, lui souffla-t-il en faisant que leurs visages se frôlent comme la première fois.

Elle lui fit un sourire immense, et l'embrassa d'abord doucement, profiteuse, approfondie, joueuse, désirant sentir leurs sentiments exploser en eux. Puis, ce fut plus passionné, plus rapide et fougueux. Il la serra plus contre lui, faisant voyager ses mains _expertes_ (ça se sentait, et Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'envoler de plaisir et de désir !).

Il se déplaça alors, connaissant sa chambre par coeur, vers son lit.

- C'est pas vrai, lui murmura-t-elle moqueuse entre deux baisers, je vais me retrouver dans le fameux lit du Prince Serpentard ?

- Le seul et l'unique, blagua-t-il charmeur en la déposant dessus avec une aisance et un tact tels qu'elle en serait plongée dans le coma de bienêtre si elle ne s'était pas dit qu'elle ne devait pas rater la suite !

- Mhh… Monsieur le Prince… Que me réservez-vous, ce soir ?

- Ce soir ?, rit-il. Un vrai feu d'artifices…

Elle sourit totalement envoutée et se redressa légèrement pour capturer les lèvres de son amant qui, pour parler, était resté au dessus d'elle, couché dessus mais appuyé sur ses coudes.

Elle l'embrassa intensément, donnant tout son amour et son désir. Il fut totalement enveloppé, l'embrassant plus passionnément, plus désireux encore qu'avant et cette fois-ci, à son tour, possessif ! Elle sourit tout en l'embrassant et en faisant parcourir ses mains sur son torse, et il grogna.

- Attends un peu, fit-il en se redressant malicieux, je veux revoir cette silhouette qui m'a rendu fou plusieurs fois d'affilée !

- Oh, j'aurais du amener la jupe !, réalisa-t-elle (ils rirent tous les deux).

- Elle serait vite partie, crois-moi !, plaisanta-t-il. Dire que t'es la seule qui ait réussi à me faire perdre le contrôle de moi-même, c'est frustrant !, continua-t-il avec son éternel sourire si craquant en lui retirant sensuellement la robe de sorcier, ponctuant le trajet de baisers sur chaque parcelle de sa peau.

- Tu rigoles ?, railla-t-elle. Y'a pas un seul moment où tu n'avais pas la situation en main !

- C'est ce que je faisais croire, rit-il, tu sais pas tout ce que j'ai enduré pour essayer de me retenir, souvent en vain jusqu'à ce que je me fasse violence parce que je me trouvais inopportun et ridicule !

- Ridicule ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Eh bien oui, d'habitude ce n'est jamais moi qui entame comme ça, j'avais l'impression de jouer le mauvais rôle !, rit-il. On me drague et JE profite, normalement.

- Ah oui ?, fit-elle charmeuse tandis qu'il enlevait le reste de la robe, dévoilant le premier ensemble qu'il lui ait vue, en soie !

- Oui, fit-il un peu perturbé par l'ensemble.

Elle en profita pour le retourner sur le dos et le dominer de sa petite taille (comparée à son grand corps !), à cheval sur lui.

- Alors tu vas profiter…, fit-elle mystérieuse et charmeuse.

- Dis moi, ma lionne, ça t'arrive souvent comme ça de cacher des facettes de toi au monde ?, railla-t-il (elle rit). Et, soit dit en passant, je trouve ça parfait que tu aies cet ensemble…!

Elle rit de plus belles. « Ma » lionne… Frisson. Double frisson. Mille frissons ! C'était excitant !

- Il te plait ?

- Et comment, fit-il en reprenant le dessus pour l'embrasser passionnément.

- En fait tu ne supportes pas être dominé !, rit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'émettre un léger rire sans interrompre leur baiser incendiaire.

- Et bien je serai encore une exception !, fit-elle déterminée en le retournant à nouveau.

Elle se pencha sur lui, l'embrassant d'abord fougueusement, comme avant tandis qu'il passait ses mains sur le dos de la jeune fille et la plaquait contre lui. Puis, elle se détacha de ses lèvres et lui retira sa robe de sorcier d'un coup de baguette, souriant à la vue de ce corps sculpté à la perfection, commençant à l'embrasser un peu partout. Elle descendit par le cou, puis l'épaule… ensuite le torse, les pectoraux, descendants sur les abdos, et l'abdomen…

Elle l'avait fait lentement, progressivement, aguichée par les soupirs du vert et argent. Arrivée à l'abdomen, elle le sentit se raidir totalement, elle l'avait sentit évoluer de plus en plus, mais là, son sexe se frottais à elle tandis qu'elle continuait les baisers papillons, et ça l'excitait encore plus. Elle commença à lui faire glisser son boxer, doucement, langoureusement, tout en frôlant son érection au passage.

- Hermione…!, gémit-il.

- Mh ?, fit celle-ci amusée.

- Tu me tortures !

- Tu n'aimes pas ?, le provoqua-t-elle, pour qu'il fasse la différence.

Elle remonta tout en disant cela, le frôlant de tout son corps nu, pour arriver un peu plus bas que son visage, à hauteur de ses pecs, mais le regardant dans les yeux. Il semblait fou, et ça lui envoya une nouvelle vague de désirs en plus.

- Bien sûr que si !, souffla-t-il en la retournant à nouveau, pour reprendre le contrôle.

Il l'embrassa si passionnément, se frottant à elle lascivement et laissant courir ses mains baladeuses sur elle qu'elle se cambra, pour se coller à lui, encore plus, toujours plus… Il profita de ce geste pour passer ses mains sur son dos et lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge, qu'il retira délicatement, plongeant directement pour embrasser ses seins avec douceur (pour faire leur connaissance en bonne et due forme !).

Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, le caressant, le gardant près d'elle. Il continua de descendre, tout en faisant glisser sa culotte. Il fit le même parcours qu'elle, et elle enroulait ses jambes autour de lui, gardant toujours ses cheveux en main, soupirant de plaisir et de bonheur… Elle était avec Drago. Ils étaient ensemble, ils s'aimaient… Et ils allaient faire l'amour…! Ca la rendait tout simplement euphorique !

Elle sentait toujours son sexe contre sa peau, toujours aussi tendu, mais il continuait de l'embrasser, descendant plus bas toujours.

- Drago !, fit-elle en un souffle.

Il remonta jusqu'à son visage, et elle put voir en lui ses yeux voilés par le désir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'enquit-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle recommença à l'embrasser, ne pouvant se retenir. Elle l'embrassa passionnément à nouveau, descendant ses mains de son torse à ses abdos, de ses abdos à son abdomen, puis glissant tout doucement vers ce qui était resté inconnu pour elle. Elle se rappela d'un détail et blagua

- Alors, les travaux manuels ?, blagua-t-elle.

- Pas terrible, rit-il dans son cou tout en l'embrassant.

Ca faisait un effet totalement dingue à Hermione, parce que non seulement il faisait ça à merveilles mais en plus ça lui rappelait toutes les fois où il l'avait fait, et les souvenirs de ce voyage étaient tout simplement aphrodisiaques ! Il continua :

- Surtout qu'à chaque fois je pensais à toi donc ça changeait pas grand-chose à avant de les faire, vu que le but était d'essayer de me contrôler face à toi !, fit-il hilare.

Elle rit charmeuse et charmée, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou également et en faisant glisser un peu plus sa main. Il la lui attrapa en grognant à son oreille. Hermione, interpelée, ne bougea plus.

- Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle incertaine.

- Je ne veux pas de travaux manuels, je te veux toi… toi…

Elle sourit, et lui tira la tête vers l'arrière pour qu'elle puisse le voir, tout en l'embrassant derechef, pour lui faire passer tous ses avis sur la question.

- Moi aussi je te veux…, susurra-t-elle. Maintenant…

- Sûre ?, fit-il tout en faisant descendre ses baiser à nouveau (bien qu'il avait la voix rauque comme du métal rouillé !).

Elle eut un petit rire et le ramena vers le haut.

- J'ai la même excuse que toi, et puis je crois qu'on est déjà suffisamment excités tu crois pas ?, fit-elle à bout de souffle.

- Mmmmh… moui…, fit-il en lui embrassant à nouveau le cou.

Il remonta vers ses lèvres et les captura, avant de rentrer délicatement et, toujours avec tact, en elle. Elle remarqua qu'il avait fait exprès de l'embrasser en même temps, car dès qu'il avait commencé à rentrer, il l'avait embrassé plus « violemment » (sans être violent pour un sou, bien entendu). Elle lui griffa inconsciemment le dos, se cambrant de plaisir, et lorsqu'il eut fini lui demanda;

- Ca va ?

Elle lui sourit, rayonnante.

- Bien sûr que ça va, lui souffla-t-elle.

Il eut une ébauche de sourire avant de lui voler un baiser supplémentaire, heureux, et entama le va et viens, tout en continuant de lui caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau, la gravant en lui. Elle, aimait avoir les mains dans ses cheveux blonds, les laisser ensuite descendre sur son dos musclé et le caresser, les faisant poursuivre leur visite du « spécimen Malefoy » (et oui, il était AUSSI un spécimen !) passant par son torse, bien évidemment.

Ils s'embrassaient souvent, marquant leur amour ainsi. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à jouissance, ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, se pressant l'un contre l'autre et jouissant dans l'oreille de l'autre, toujours dans cet élan de possessivité...

Drago se laissa ensuite tomber (délicatement !) sur Hermione, sur qui il resta, lui enlaçant la taille, son visage sur son épaule. Puis, s'étant un peu calmés, il se retourna sur le dos pour avoir un peu d'air supplémentaire, tout en gardant la main de la rouge et or dans la sienne.

Ils se laissèrent souffler un peu tous les deux, puis, Hermione vint se blottir contre lui. Il l'enlaça à nouveau, la collant contre lui avec amour. Elle soupira dans son oreille.

- J'arrive pas à croire que je suis là, avec toi…, fit-il avec une voix apaisée, clairement heureux _(elle sourit)_.

- Moi non plus, mais va falloir nous y faire parce que je ne compte pas te laisser filer !, blagua-t-elle _(il rit à son tour)_.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser filer, moi ? T'as oublié Londres, alors qu'on ne sortait pas réellement ensemble ?

Elle rit à ce souvenir.

- Tant que tu viens te coller à moi à chaque fois que tu es jaloux, ça me va, fit-elle moqueuse et pleine de sous-entendus.

- Compte sur moi, lui souffla-t-il.

Un nouveau soupire de bonheur s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione et elle déposa un tendre baiser à la naissance de son cou. Elle passa son bras autour de son cou et l'enlaça, se surélevant sur lui jusqu'à se trouver au dessus de ses lèvres, qu'elle captura à nouveau. Il fit glisser ses mains vers son mi-dos pour la coller à lui, et l'embrassa avec amour.

- Je peux rester ?, s'enquit-elle avec un sourire angélique.

Il rit, et la retourna, se plaçant au dessus d'elle à nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas une question qu'on pose à son petit copain, fit-il se délectant de chacun de ses propres mots.

Elle lui sourit, heureuse qu'il le prenne comme ça, qu'il lui dise que pour lui, ils sortaient ensemble, qu'elle aurait toujours sa place à ses côtés…! Elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

- C'était juste pour être sûre, s'excusa-t-elle en riant.

- Mais, personne ne va remarquer ton absence ?, s'enquit-il soudainement inquiet.

- Non, j'ai ma propre chambre aussi t'as oublié ? Préfète.

- Ah oui, juste.

Elle sourit malicieusement, preuve qu'elle avait trouvé une autre « super idée ».

- Ce qui veut dire, lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, qu'on pourra passer toutes nos nuits ensemble si l'envie nous prend…

- Mh, tentant…

Ils rirent puis restèrent un long moment immobiles, savourant ce moment si merveilleux. Lorsqu'ils furent somnolents, Drago prononça un « je t'aime » un peu endormi.

- Moi aussi, répondit Hermione sur le même ton. Je t'aime…

Il resserra son étreinte et elle se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui, puis ils s'endormirent, paisibles, et passèrent la première nuit réparatrice depuis leur retour... Ensemble.

…

Ils se réveillèrent en douceur avec la lumière du jour. La sentant contre lui, croyant à un rêve, il resserra son étreinte, la collant un petit peu plus contre son corps. Il sourit.

Elle, ne pouvait pas rêver de meilleur réveil !

- Hhhmmm…, fit-elle en plongeant son visage sur sa peau douce.

- Bonjouuur…, fit-il d'une voix heureuse et endormie.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le torse du Serpentard (sur lequel elle se trouvait, en gros), enchainant avec un « saaaluut… » de la même voix que lui. Ils rirent.

- Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ?, s'informa-t-il blagueur.

- Y'a pas intérêt !, railla-t-elle.

Ils rirent à nouveaux, raffermissant leur prise sur l'autre automatiquement.

- Je me sens bien…, fit-il dérouté. C'est la première fois !

Elle sourit et prit appui sur son coude pour se redresser et remonter son visage vers celui du jeune homme. Arrivée devant, elle lui offrit un sourire rayonnant avant de déposer un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres... Puis, elle se redressa à nouveau, avec un sourire complice, joueuse.

- Alors, cette nuit ?, fit-elle taquine.

Il se retourna, inversant les positions, se retrouvant sur elle, son regard charmeur et prédateur également.

- « Magique », fit-il avec une moue entendue, déposant un baiser supplémentaire, comme la veille.

- Voilà que vous employez des termes moldus, Mr Malefoy ?, rit-elle.

- Moui, c'est… représentatif !

Ils rirent de bon cœur, resserrant leur étreinte en câlin tendre.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder son réveil et grogna.

- Pff ! il est 13h !

- QUOI ?, s'étrangla-t-elle. 13H ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- J'avais rendez-vous avec Ginny à 12h !

Elle se redressa d'un coup, position assise.

- Naaon !, cria-t-il en l'attrapant par la taille pour l'immobiliser au lit (ils étaient toujours nus).

- Drago j'dois y aller !, railla-t-elle. GAMIN !, finit-elle en riant.

- Gnnn, j'assume. Reste avec moaaa…, fit-il avec son éternelle moue de bébé boudeur en plongeant la tête dans son bas vendre (vu qu'il enlaçait sa taille).

- Uuuuh !, gémit-elle de dépit. Pas d'amadouement affectif je t'en prie !

- Mh, j'peux toujours essayer non ?

- Elle va trop douter elle va s'inventer des milliards de scénarios et si elle s'invente le bon on est dans la merde !

- Pourquoi ? T'as pas dit qu'on devait être ensemble et tant pis pour le reste ?, fit-il amèrement en tournant sa tête de façon à la regarder.

Il avait bien l'impression qu'elle allait lui faire le coup du « les gens ne peuvent pas le savoir ! Mais nous on sort ensemble ». Elle avait honte de lui face à ses amis…

Elle vit sa tête et vit que ça lui faisait du mal, et ne sut pas quoi dire. Evidemment qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, là, comme ça…! Elle ne pouvait pas plaquer Ron pour lui, il devinerait qu'elle l'avait trompé, ce serait horrible ! Tromper Ron, elle perdrait tous ses amis…

- Mais si, fit-elle en lui passant une main délicate dans les cheveux (la laissant là). Mais on ne peut pas se montrer tant que je sors avec Ron, et si je le plaque et qu'on sort le jour même officiellement ensemble ça équivaudra à crier haut et fort que je l'ai trompé et… tu sais, il ne le mérite pas. Et puis, tout le monde serait contre nous, moi je perdrais tous mes amis… Ginny et Harry…

Elle avait l'air torturée, et il décida d'accepter son marché. Après tout, elle était venue le chercher et avait envoyé tout bouler, alors que c'était elle qui avait un copain. Il ne pouvait pas être trop exigeant avec elle non plus… Et puis, il l'avait tout de même pour lui. Ca viendrait.

- Je comprends, soupira-t-il.

Il la lâcha, doucement et avec réticence et se recoucha sur le dos, à côté d'elle. Elle resta assise là sans bouger (dos à lui vu qu'il était plus en arrière qu'elle, étant couché et elle assise… Je suis sure que vous comprenez !).

Il regardait son dos avec bonheur. Elle était avec lui… Et puis, ce dos si magnifique ! Ca lui rappelait les cabines d'essayage ! Grrr. Mais pourquoi ne bougeait-elle pas ?

…Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle avait envie de rester avec lui, ça ne pouvait pas être une simple histoire de sexe les soirs, elle voulait passer la journée avec lui, à se câliner et à profiter un peu d'eux-mêmes.

- Hermione ?, fit-il en se redressant et en s'asseyant également à ses côtés, lui posant une main délicate sur son dos.

Elle ne bougea pas, continuant de fixer la porte. Dans sa tête, tout allait très vite. Elle cherchait une excuse plausible, quelque chose, un moyen de pouvoir rester. Evaluant le degré de problème de la situation...

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'inquiéta et approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille, passant par-dessus son épaule.

- Eh, ma belle, ça va ?

Elle tourna doucement la tête vers lui, vide. Elle le regarda un instant, évaluant tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Puis un sourire vint dessiner le coin de ses lèvres. Elle se retourna tout doucement pour pouvoir être face à son visage, calculatrice, et s'approcha avec cette même lenteur affolante du dit visage. Elle ferma les yeux en frôlant ses lèvres, et l'embrassa, toujours avec lenteur et délectation.

Il était totalement perdu mais répondit au baiser, étant donné qu'elle faisait passer beaucoup par là. Il le sentait, il sentait son corps s'engourdir, ses bras l'encercler puissamment sans qu'il ne l'ait vraiment voulu. Elle se laissait évidemment faire, profitant de chacun de ses mouvements.

Elle fit tout doucement en sorte qu'ils se couchent (elle sur lui bien sûr, elle dirigeait toute cette scène !) et il se laissa faire, trop occupé à se laisser submerger par les sensations variées que lui procurait le baiser en question.

Il faisait glisser la paume de ses mains de son bas-dos à ses épaules, passant par ses côtes et ses hanches, savourant chaque courbe de la jeune fille, continuant parfois jusqu'aux fesses, courbes bien dessinées également…

Elle, le tenait une main dans les cheveux et l'autre déposée délicatement sur son cou.

Il arrêta ses mains baladeuses, l'encerclant en câlin et la serrant fort contre lui (elle répondit à l'étreinte et l'enlaça également, heureuse, plongeant son visage dans son cou).

- Et ton rouquin ?, demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

- Argh arrête !, s'épouvanta-telle horrifiée. Ca me donne des sueurs froides… Si tu dois appeler quelqu'un de « ton » me concernant, parle plutôt de « ton blondinet » ou « ton gosse » ou encore « ton grand garçon »… Ou « ton moi » ?

Il lui fit une petite tape sur la tête en signe de vengeance tout en resserrant l'étreinte, rieur. L'entendre lui dire tout ça était… magique !

- Ok alors et Weasmoche ?

- On lui dira que le directeur nous avait convoqués de bonne heure pour finir le document entamé à Londres, fit-elle avec malice.

- Quelle menteuuuse !, fit-il appréciateur _(elle rit)_.

- J'ai envie de passer la journée avec toi, dit-elle en l'embrassant avec un sourire, se délectant et de le dire et par anticipation de la réaction qu'il aurait en réponse.

En effet, le baiser se fit plus prononcé, et il la colla plus à lui, toujours plus ! Elle rit.

- Ok… Un bain mousseux collectif, ça te dit ?, s'enquit-il angélique.

Elle rit encore, se jetant à son cou avec bonne humeur et un « ouiiiiii ! » enfantin. Il rit aussi, sortant du lit puis l'attrapa pour la porter jusque la salle de bain.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW charitatiiiiive :D PLEASE mes chéries ! (L)' :)**

Comment vous avez trouvé? C'était à la hauteur de vos attentes ? Je vous ai déçues ? Ou alors vous allez me hurler que vous en voulez plus ? XD Dites-moi tout héhé :D


	28. Cache cache

_Salut les miss !_

_Bon alors, pour commencer bien votre lecture, je préviens que ceci est un loooong chapitre ! (Alors, vous m'aimez? (a) xD)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le relire, je l'ai juste survolé, donc excusez les fautes si il y en a :s_

_Bisou, bonne lecture ! :)_

_Mackk._

_**Misstuture52** Merci ! :D Mais, est-ce que tu saurais me dire où est-ce que je me suis trompée? Parce que j'ai relu le chapitre avant de la poster et je n'ai rien trouvé, donc peut-être que tu n'as pas comprit ce que je voulais dire (et dans ce cas je te l'explique ;) )? :) Enfin voilà, contente que le chap te plaise ! :D Bisou!_

_**MaryMozzi **NAN, nos commentaires ont TOUJOURS PAS été publiés ? X( J'vais frapper tout le monde ! Gnn ! Même Tom !... Bon non ok, d'abord je l'embrasse puis je le frappe. XD Quelles rejetées-de-la-société-informatique que nous sommes... u.u Ca me donne presque envie de pleurer ! Si je n'avais pas un minimum de dignité u.u xD (Et l'autre con qui mange des wafles et va faire du jet ski à Cabo San Lucas ! FUCK u.u Hope this chapter will bring you up :D gnahahah xD_

_**Titilde **Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, j'ai juste change le « i » en « y » XD Et j'avais prévenu le chap précédent que j'allais essayer de le faire... :$ Meuhrf, désolée x( Sinon, pour en revenir au chap xD tu dis que notre brave Hermi à bien changé... En bien ou en mal o.O' ? J'comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça en fait XD Et puis sinon... J'espère que tes cheveux repousseront vite XD Et aussi que le chap te plaira :D (oui rien à voir, mais tout est relatif non? x) ) bisou!_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**28. Cache-cache**

Toute la journée fut magique pour eux. Ils passèrent des moments très romantiques et d'autres d'autant plus anodins, à parler ou simplement à lire ensemble. Hermione lui fit même découvrir le monopoly ! Il l'obligea donc à jouer aux échecs version sorcier (et il gagna, bien sûr ! Hermione étant trop occupée à essayer de faire fuir ses propres pions par pitié pour eux...!).

Le moment difficile arriva plutôt en fin de journée, à l'heure du souper… Ils ne pouvaient dignement pas rester manger dans les appartements de Drago, ç'aurait été beaucoup trop louche...! Et surtout : Ils devaient sortir de là, ensemble, le plus discrètement possible ! C'est là qu'Hermione enragea de ne pas avoir la cape d'Harry... Comment passer inaperçue en rouge et or alors que tout le monde est habillé en vert et argent ?

Ils se préparèrent donc ensemble, s'embrassèrent un bon nombre de fois avant de franchir la porte (« c'est le dernier!... » « nan, celui-ci c'est le dernier... » « encore un dernier?... ») puis sortirent. Ils se faufilèrent, comme ils purent et se séparèrent au bout du couloir, prenant deux directions différentes histoire de pas croiser des gens ensemble, et de ne pas arriver ensemble à la grande salle !

Hermione était emplie de bien être, elle sautillait partout, heureuse, absente, perdue dans sa bulle (où l'attendait Drago). Drago, lui, semblait beaucoup plus sûr de lui et imposant, il dégageait un certain aura de... bonne humeur. Qui l'eut cru ? Il allait terminer de les choquer tous !

Il arriva le premier (plus longues jambes, que voulez-vous !) et s'installa, guettant la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'Hermione arriva, il eut envie d'aller l'embrasser encore, elle était rayonnante... Mais là, un élément perturbateur vint (...) perturber la scène. Pansy s'était élancée vers la table Gryffondor !

- Hermione !, hurla-t-elle presque. Je t'ai cherchée partout toute la journée ! T'as promis !

Notre petite Hermi la regarda avec des yeux abrutis. Avait-elle réellement fait… ça ? Merlin tout puissant, comment expliquer à présent… Il fallait qu'elle comprenne et qu'elle se prête au jeu sinon ça ne marcherait plus !

- Pansy…, fit-elle la voix un peu hésitante. Je suis désolée mais Dumbledore nous a demandé de finir le document qu'on avait commencé chez moi, et on y a passé toute la journée... sans réussite apparente, mais bon c'est pas une nouveauté... si tu voyais le texte !

- Quoi mais…, commença-t-elle prête à rétorquer.

Hermione vit son monde s'écrouler et était déjà passée à nouveau au mode « Quelqu'un-n'aurait-pas-une-corde-?-Dans-les-plus-courts-délais-s'il-vous-plait-c'est-urgent... » mais Pansy se reprit juste à temps en voyant les réactions de la Gryffondor et réussit à rattraper son coup comme un chef (elle était Serpentarde en même temps, qui l'aurait douté ?).

- Ah oui c'es juste, vous ne l'aviez pas fini…! Bah écoute on en parlera après le souper d'accord ? Parce qu'il faudrait vraiment que tu m'aides à choisir tout ça, maintenant que tu es là…

Hermione releva la tête d'un coup, hallucinée et sautillant intérieurement un peu partout. « Pansy je t'aiiime! ».

- Pas de problème, après le souper ça marche, fit-elle avec un regard entendu et qui montrait soulagement (et un grand « merci »!).

- Quoi ?, coupa Ron (toujours là pour mettre son grain de sel !). Mais je pensais qu'on pourrait passer cette soirée un peu ensemble, je ne t'ai presque pas vue depuis que t'es rentrée...

- Ron, c'est urgent cette histoire, on a tout le temps de se voir après...

- Non, tu ne me feras pas passer après Parkinson quand même ? Je n'accepterai pas !, s'énerva-t-il.

- Pansy, je viendrai te chercher après avoir touché deux mots à Ron, fit-elle avec un regard catégorique (« n'insiste pas et pars, je viendrai »).

- D'accord je t'attendrai, fit-elle avec un sourire entendu avant de tourner les talons.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron.

- Et toi Ron, on ne va pas parler de ça maintenant mais on parlera après et tu ne vas pas te défiler sur ce coup là.

- Mais 'Mione, je voulais passer une soirée agréable moi...

- Ron, c'est pas négociable.

Après cette déclaration claire et nette, elle tourna la tête vers sa droite, où se trouvait Ginny, et lui inventa une journée des plus épuisantes autour d'un texte incompréhensible et avec un Dumbledore toujours aussi joyeux. Elle ne manqua pas de remonter son regard vers Drago, qui la regardait. Elle opina, lui faisant savoir que « c'était fait », et il lui répondit par le même opinement discret tandis qu'Hermione se lançait dans son explication.

Le souper terminé, ils se levèrent tous de table (tous en même temps comme toujours, humpf!), et entamèrent un même mouvement vers la sortie.

- Ron toi tu attends, fit Hermione d'un ton décidé, il faut qu'on parle.

- Ici ?

- Oui, ici. Après je dois aller aider Pansy.

- Mais je croyais qu'on allait passer une soirée à deux !, ragea le rouquin. Je t'ai dit que je n'acceptais pas que tu privilégies Parkinson à moi !

- C'est justement de ça que je veux te parler Ron. On a trop changé toi et moi… On n'est plus pareil. Toute cette histoire de défis nous a travaillés, nous a rendus plus forts, plus réfléchis. Mais beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis, et malheureusement on ne les a pas vécues ensemble… On arrête pas de se prendre le bec et tu n'accepteras jamais celle que je suis devenue, mais l'autre n'est plus là et ne reviendra pas pour tes beaux yeux, alors il est temps qu'on arrête là…

- Attends… Quoi ?

- Tu n'as vraiment pas compris ?

- Tu me quittes ?

- Oui, Ron…

- Mais enfin ! C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait enfin, un lavage du cerveau ?

- Ron, tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce que j'ai pu endurer !, lui dit-elle d'un ton dur. Je t'adore, tu sais que tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami mais pour ça il faut laisser de côté tout ce qui est en train de se passer, sinon on peut dire adieu à tout ce qui a été construit durant ces années…!

- Mais…?

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Ron, je ne suis juste plus capable de sortir avec toi ainsi, on a trop changé, ça ne va plus, je ne ressens plus la même chose qu'avant, et toi non plus, ou alors pas pour la moi qui est revenue.

- Moi aussi je t'adore Hermione tu le sais… Enfin, je t'aime quoi, en gros. Et je suis prêt à faire des efforts c'est promis !

- Ron, les efforts ne mèneront nulle part, _moi_ je ne saurais pas tenir…!, fit-elle désespérée qu'il insiste autant.

- Je vois qu'il n'y a rien à y redire…

Elle soupira.

- Je suis désolée, j'y pensais déjà en étant là-bas car je voyais que je n'étais plus la même, et ici j'ai pas arrêté d'y réfléchir, de peser le pour et le contre, mais autant arrêter tout de suite, ça vaut mieux pour nous deux...

- Bien.

- Je suis désolée…

- Ca devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon… J'essayerai d'être le plus normal possible. Va aider Parkinson.

- Quoi ?

- Bah c'est bien ça que tu veux non ? Rester avec les Serpentards, tu pourrais facilement faire partie des leurs maintenant que tu as passé autant de temps avec, comme tu le dis si bien…

- Ron…

- Eh bien si ça fait ton bonheur, vas-y. On ne sort plus ensemble, rien ne te retient.

Elle put voir là qu'elle ne pourrait rien y redire elle non plus, et qu'il fallait qu'elle lui laisse le temps de digérer. Elle lui adressa donc un regard désolé mais sûr et tourna les talons pour partir doucement vers les cachots…

Pourquoi ça faisait aussi mal ? Le voir aussi triste... Elle ne voulais pas qu'il souffre. Elle l'aimait ! Comme un frère, oui, mais comment faire du mal à un frère ainsi ?

En passant devant le bureau du directeur, ainsi plongée dans ses pensées, elle se stoppa. Dumbledore... il est vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup à lui en vouloir, à celui-là ! Mais il méritait des excuses aussi... Ils n'avaient pas travaillé plus que ça sur ses documents et en avaient négligé la valeur alors qu'elle en était certaine, jamais il ne leur aurait donné quelque chose d'inutile... Elle toqua. Au moins avoir bonne conscience pour une de toutes les choses qui se sont déroulées sur la journée.

La statue commença à tourner et elle rentra, montant les escaliers avec ce stress de « ouh là là comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire ça! ». Lorsqu'elle entra, il sembla surpris.

- Miss Granger ? Je pensais que c'était Rusard qui... Enfin ce n'est pas grave, oui qu'y a-t-il ?

- Professeur Dumbledore, je voulais... je voulais m'excuser, fit-elle piteuse en baissant le regard.

Il la regarda avec un regard curieux et léger mais ne dit rien de plus, donc elle se força à approfondir.

- Je n'ai pas été très professionnelle dès que nous avons été chez moi... Il est vrai que le document était très bizarre, et que devoir l'étudier avec quelqu'un qui se plaint toutes les minutes, fit-elle en soufflant se rappelant les réactions de Drago, ce n'est pas encourageant ! Mais ça ne me ressemble pas de vous laisser en plan comme ça et je me sens coupable...

Il sourit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, c'est déjà oublié. Trier des documents ne doit pas être très amusant lorsqu'on a une distraction telle qu'un Serpentard comme Mr Malefoy !

Elle rosit légèrement.

- En effet... enfin je veux dire, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, il ne s'était rien passé avant... avant... Soit, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je venais vous dire !, fit-elle embarrassée. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que je suis désolée. Je ferai mon possible pour me rattraper.

Il opina, et après quelques formalités elle quitta son bureau. Elle soupira... Voilà enfin une chose de faite. Elle continua son chemin, se rappelant sa conversation avec Ron, et se sentant atrocement lourde et coupable... Triste... Elle s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un mur, soupira en fermant les yeux. Elle avait besoin de sortir un peu ça de sa tête et de se détendre, elle allait voir Pansy là, il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait une tête de morgue parce que les questions allaient fuser... Mais pourtant elle se sentait si triste, et brisée même... Ca lui faisait tellement mal de lui avoir infligé ça !

Elle se traina jusqu'à la porte de la salle commune Serpentarde avec des pieds de plomb... Enfin, c'était son but mais elle fut capturée par deux mains qui l'attirèrent dans un coin sombre et reclus.

- C'est dingue comme tu m'as déjà manqué, fit Drago à son oreille en la serrant en caresse contre lui (son torse contre son dos à elle, l'ayant prise par les hanches, de derrière).

- Toi aussi, fit cette dernière en se détendant, se laissant aller à la caresse, apaisée de retrouver son homme.

- Ca va ?

- Ca me fait du mal de lui infliger ça, mais c'est la seule chose à faire…

- Il a réagit comment ?

- Relativement bien, mais il était blessé… Tellement…

- Je peux le comprendre, j'aurai pas supporté ça de toi non plus…

- C'est mon meilleur ami !, pleurnicha-t-elle désemparée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? C'est d'autant plus difficile, je ne peux pas le larguer comme ça et je ne peux pas le garder non plus…

- Tu as fait ce qui était correct, fit-il en l'embrassant au cou.

Elle se retourna sans se décoller de son corps pour l'embrasser, cherchant à puiser du réconfort et de la force. Il avait raison, c'était la seule chose à faire si elle voulait être avec lui. Et puis, c'était passé... il fallait qu'elle pense au présent maintenant.

- Je dois aller trouver Pansy, fit-elle en stoppant le baiser avec réticence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut ?

- Sans elle je ne serais jamais arrivée jusqu'à ta chambre hier soir…

- Oh non Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu lui as promis…?

- De lui expliquer tout ! Mais bon, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire si je ne veux pas qu'elle nous agresse et surtout que ça ne lui échappe pas…

- T'as qu'à lui dire à moitié la vérité.

- Genre ?

- Que t'avais besoin de me voir, qu'on a passé toute la nuit à discuter.

- Et même la journée ? Elle a bien comprit que je mythonnais pour les Gryffondors… _(il rit)_.

- C'est marrant, on dirait que tu ne te comptes plus dedans, remarqua-t-il.

- C'est compliqué, soupira-t-elle assaillie par tous les détails de ce genre.

- Et tu vas lui dire quoi alors ?

- J'improviserai… Faudra bien, j'ai toutes les motivations qu'il me faut pour le faire de mon mieux !

Il sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, se délectant de chaque sensation en un baiser lent et approfondi, amoureux.

- Allé j'y vais, fit-elle en se motivant elle-même.

- Va, fit-il avec une voix encourageante. Tu passes par « chez moi » après ?

- Je vais essayer, ça dépendra s'il y a beaucoup de monde dans le couloir…

- Pfff…, fit-il ennuyé. J'veux que tu viennes moi, comment je vais dormir sinon ? _(elle rit)_.

- Comme tu faisais avant ?, proposa-t-elle.

- Bah oui okay mais avant je passais pas de bonnes nuits comme celle de hier… Il faut que je me repose, qu'est-ce que tu crois faut entretenir un corps pareil !, fit-il bombé.

- Le poids de la modestie ne pèse pas trop, ça va ?, répliqua-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- Nan ça va, j'suis fort !

- Allé et ça continue !, railla-t-elle en riant. Pendant que tu te couvres de fleurs, je vais voir Pansy !

- A tantôt ?

- OUIII, roh !

- Ah, tu vois que tu y tiens aussi, à mon corps de rêves.

- Malefoy, tu crois vraiment que moi, Hermione Granger, peux être intéressée par un gars aussi arrogant, méprisant, imbu de lui-même, prétentieux, etc… que toi ?, fit-elle provocatrice en s'imitant son ancienne elle.

- Pour ça il faudrait déjà que JE puisse être attiré par toi, Granger, fit-il en se prenant au jeu et s'approchant d'elle lui volant un baiser au passage.

- Allé, je file !, rit-elle en sortant de sa cachette.

Il resta un moment là, le sourire aux lèvres, attendant que ça passe, dans l'obscurité, à tourner tous ces beaux moments en lui. Mais il devait arriver à faire disparaitre ce sourire ! Un Malefoy avec un sourire aux lèvres, nan mais ça va pas ? C'était la fin de sa réputation !

...

Hermione, lorsqu'elle sortit, se dirigea vers la salle commune serpentarde. Elle n'arriva pas à la porte qu'elle fut interceptée par Pansy qui se rua sur elle comme un buffle qui charge.

- Ah, te voilà enfin !

- Euh, fit Hermione en suffoquant, oui je suis là Pansy c'est bien moi… Keuf keuf…

- Oups pardon ! Hihi… euhm soit, suis-moi il faut qu'on parle !

Sur ce et sans attendre la moindre réponse d'Hermione, elle lui empoigna le poignet et la tira vers le fond du couloir. Elles passèrent face à la chambre de Drago, et Hermione eut un plaisir immense à constater qu'elle aurait beaucoup plus facile à rejoindre la chambre de son blond dans des conditions pareilles !

Pansy finit par s'arrêter devant ce qui était... en tout point de vue un mur, mais agrémenté de quelques mouvements de baguettes et un sort soigneusement murmuré, il se transforma en un passage luxueux qui menait à une salle emplie de fauteuils, poufs en tout genres, un bon grand feu de cheminée, une table, des jeux de cartes et autres, et des livres aux extrémités de la pièce.

- Wah, si seulement nous on avait ça..., fit une Hermione emplie de fascination..

- Vous êtes des Gryffondors !

- Et alors ?

- Et bien vous n'avez pas les mêmes mérites, fit Pansy comme si c'était une évidence.

- Si tu continues comme ça je ne te dirai rien, c'est clair !

- Tu rigoles ? Si tu tentes de contourner je te ligote et j'appelle Goyle, je te préviens !

- Ah surtout pas !, fit-elle en une moue des plus réticentes (Goyle arrivait toujours à ses fins !).

Elles s'installèrent sur deux poufs côte à côte, et, sentant le regard de Pansy la couver, Hermione dut se résigner à parler (en n'oubliant surtout pas de soupirer !).

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Tout ! Mais d'abord, pourquoi tu étais si pressée d'aller dans la chambre de Drago hier ? Pourquoi n'avoir pas attendu aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi vous avez disparu toute la journée ? Pourquoi ...

- Oh Pansy, je suis pas une machine à réponse et ma mémoire momentanée n'est pas aussi exceptionnelle que ma mémoire à long terme pour étudier !

- Ok pardon.

- J'étais pressée d'aller dans la chambre de Drago hier parce que... je faisais une soirée filles, et on parlait des garçons de l'école...

- ET ?, coupa Pansy déjà hystérique à l'avance.

- Bah minute, laisse moi respirer ! Bon... Donc, on parlait des garçons de l'école et moi je commentais mais ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid, 'fin, tu le sais bien... A cause de ce qu'on a parlé le jour de notre retour.

- Quoi ça ?, fit Pansy voulant l'entendre de la bouche de notre grande « timide » (ça dépend avec qui...!).

- Pansy, ne me force pas à le répéter s'il te plait..., fit Hermione qui se dit que si elle le disait elle aurait une voix trop heureuse (ou plutôt : pas assez triste même si elle faisait tous les efforts du monde) et en plus ça faisait comme s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble et qu'elle était bouleversée.

- Bon okay..., fit Pansy un peu frustrée que ça ne sonne pas comme elle l'entendait.

- Soit, donc on parlait de garçons, et on a fini par arriver à Drago...

- Tu l'appelles Drago maintenant ?, fit Pansy amusée.

- Et bien oui...

- Ah oui pardon tu ne veux pas en parler...

- Non. Merci Pansy... Bon, donc on est arrivées à Drago et là j'ai appris par ces filles qu'il avait déjà eu quelque chose comme 16 propositions ! J'étais totalement déroutée et surtout extrêmement jalouse...

Pansy gobait toutes ses paroles et la regardait d'un regard pétillant mais des yeux d'oeuf au plat.

- Pansy, ne me regarde pas comme ça c'est pas facile à raconter pour moi tu sais...

- Je ne fais pas exprès, râla-t-elle, mais je ne vous comprends décidément pas tous les deux ! En plus je vous imagine, vous seriez vraiment trop mignons...!

- PANSY !

- Oui bon bon. Continue.

- Bah elles ont commencé par ça, puis elles ont dit qu'elles auraient volontiers quelque chose avec lui, et elles ont commencé à l'imaginer en slip, puis sans et là je me suis levée pour partir...

- Et t'es venue lui sauter dessus !, conclut-elle souriante (comment faisait-elle pour tout deviner ? Rah ces Serpentards !).

- Mais non enfin !, fit-elle en imitant parfaitement un ton offusqué. On vous a dit qu'entre nous il n'y aurait rien... Je suis venue lui parler, j'avais besoin d'être près de lui, mais il ne s'est rien passé.

- Désolée de te couper encore mais tu crois vraiment réussir à me faire gober ça...?, fit Pansy d'un air blasé. Drago Malefoy ? A minuit ? Rien passé ? Ca te dirait de parler français ?

- Nous c'est différent !, s'énerva Hermione (constatant que la vert et argent avait entièrement raison).

- Okay si tu le dis Hermione, continue, fit Pansy qui n'y croyait toujours pas.

Hermione se prépara pour donner tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'imagination. Elle allait réussir à lui faire croire, il le fallait, et puis avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu chez elle elle était capable de penser à comment ça aurait été avant...!

- Bon, tu sais on a passé deux mois ensemble, tout le temps, il n'y avait pas un seul instant où on n'était pas ensemble à part lorsqu'on dormait...

- Ah oui ? Même pas une fois ?

- Pansy enfin, tu veux vraiment que j'arrête de te raconter ?

- Mais non mais on parle de Drago Malefoy là !

- Non il ne s'est jamais rien passé, fit-elle d'un ton catégorique (bah après tout c'était sûrement la seule chose absolument véridique !). Donc, on était tout le temps ensemble et rester autant de temps séparés à présent, c'est trop soudain, c'est pas comme si vous étiez restés avec nous, là on était à _deux_... Et c'est vraiment une sensation horrible, malgré tout ce qu'on ressent je veux dire, c'est comme se sentir déraciné...

- Et ?

- Et bien j'ai plus résisté et j'ai été près de lui, je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'être avec lui, de parler, et même de se chamailler si ça tombait dans le sujet ! Et qu'il fallait qu'il m'explique cette histoire de 16 filles...

- Il parait qu'il les a refusées..., fit Pansy d'un air si choqué qu'Hermione se prit à se demander comment était l'ancien Malefoy dans la vie de tous les jours.

- Oui c'est le cas, fit Hermione patiemment (attendant que Pansy la recoupe).

- Et tout ça à cause de toi ? Enfin plutôt grâce, je sais pas trop quoi penser, je t'avoue que c'est si... Pas habituel !

- Pansy...

- Roh mais tu refuses de parler du meilleur !

- Mais je n'ai plus rien à dire là ! Voilà on a parlé, et parlé et parlé, toute la soirée. Après il était déjà 7h et on s'est dit qu'on devrait peut-être dormir... et OUI on a dormit dans le même lit, fit-elle avant que Pansy la recoupe, mais non il ne s'est rien passé. On voulait juste pouvoir sentir l'autre contre soi...

- C'est si mignon...

- Et si désolant...

- Et si débile surtout !

- Pansy...

- Okay bon et votre excuse pour la journée ?

- Bah on a fini par se réveiller à 14 heures ! Alors on s'est dit qu'à la place de se séparer alors qu'on avait déjà posé un lapin à tous nos rendez-vous de la journée, passer la journée ensemble... On a parlé, joué, et même lu !

- Et vous vous êtes embrassés ?

- ...Oui..., fit Hermione réticente (mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir sur ce point là, elle savait que Pansy remettrait en doute tout ce qu'elle venait de gober !).

- OUI ?, fit cette dernière avec un sourire aussi énorme qu'il en faisait presque peur.

- Oui, mais c'était inévitable ! Et ça n'est pas allé plus loin, ça nous est échappé, et après on s'est contrôlés...

- Mais il faut pas !

- Pansy je sortais encore avec Ron !

- Quoi c'est plus le cas ?

- Tu crois que c'est pourquoi que je suis ici en ce moment même...?

- Aaah ! C'étaient ça les deux mots que tu devais lui toucher avant de venir me chercher...

- Oui c'était ça. Je ne sors peut-être pas avec Drago mais je ne l'aime plus, lui, et je ne pouvais franchement plus supporter ses remarques et ses comportements...

- Ah bah oui, tu t'es trop habitué aux bonnes manières de Drago, à sa prestance et à son savoir-vivre !

- Tiens j'avais jamais vu ça comme ça, fit Hermione reconsidérant la chose avec intérêt. Oui peut-être... Enfin voilà, on n'est plus ensemble. Et maintenant il faut que je file !

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah il est 23heures, on m'attend sûrement dans la salle commune et je dois encore passer par chez Drago parce qu'il doutait de la manière dont t'allais t'y prendre avec moi, il faut que je lui dise que je suis vivante...

- Comment il savait ça ?

- T'as crié dans la Grande Salle, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles...

- Ah oui... Oui mais tu l'as pas croisé après ça !

- Mais je t'ai dit qu'on avait passé la soirée et la journée d'aujourd'hui à parler !, fit Hermione faignant un grand soupir. Je lui en ai parlé.

- Quoi vous vous dites tout maintenant ?

- En quelques sortes...

- Tu l'as vraiment trop changé !

- En mal ?, s'inquiéta Hermione voyant les réactions de son « amie » (que c'était bizarre à dire !).

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste plus le même c'est tout.

- Mh..., fit Hermione peu convaincue (elle ne voulait pas l'avoir transformé en quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas, ce n'était pas son but et elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe...)

- Hermione, je t'assure ça va !, fit Pansy en soupirant avec un sourire. Il est mieux comme il est...

Hermione releva le regard vers celui de Pansy, avec un léger espoir de réconciliation avec elle-même. Pansy sourit face à la vue de cette lionne si dépitée.

- Il est tout ce qu'il était avant en plus gentil, il a laissé son coeur prendre le dessus, c'est tout ! Bon d'accord, c'est maintenant que lui devrait aller à Gryffondor et toi venir à Serpentard mais bon..., fit-elle en éclatant de rire.

Hermione lui fit une tape sur l'épaule mais se mit à rire silencieusement avec elle, soulagée.

- ... T'es sûre qu'il ne se passera rien ce soir ?, s'enquit Pansy avec une petite voix malicieuse.

- OUI !, railla Hermione.

Aheum keuf keuf... non... xD

- Dommage, fit Pansy dépitée en se levant.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie, et, arrivant face à la porte de Drago alors qu'Hermione toquait, Pansy resta là avec elle. La rouge et or lui adressa un regard perdu et la vert et argent plutôt un regard entendu. Hermione était paumée mais après tout, que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Elle avait déjà toqué !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Drago qui venait de sortir de sa douche, cheveux mouillés, en train de s'ébouriffer les cheveux avec son essui, un plus grand essui autour de la taille.

Hermione le regarda en se mordant la joue côté interne, essayant de toutes ses force de ne pas montrer de signes trop avant-courreurs... « RAH PUTAIN JE SORS AVEC UN MEC TROP CANOOOON ! »... un peu de ce genre.

Pansy, elle, eut un regard pétillant et sous-entendu dédié spécialement au blond : « Rah tu crois que tu peux m'avoir moi ? Tu veux te la faire à tous les coups, tu changeras jamais ! ».

Le blond lui-même, trouvant à sa porte deux filles et non une, d'une part la fille qu'il attendait et de l'autre la fille qu'il redoutait le plus... Il avait eu une tête totalement incrédule et face au regard de Pansy une bouille si innocente et déroutée que la jeune fille n'avait pas trop insisté ! (mais qu'arrivait-il à leur Prince Serpentard ? Didju!).

Pour casser totalement ce silence embarrassant, Hermione éclata proprement de rire, se pliant en deux sous le choc. Nan mais c'était pas possiiiiiiiiible ! Ca devait FORCEMENT leur arriver à eux ! Ahahah !

La réaction des deux Serpentards fut tout d'abord le sursaut (tous des tarés, ces Gryffondors !), puis Drago un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et une belle lueur d'amusement dansant dans ses prunelles, tandis que Pansy avait plutôt un regard compatissant (« la pauvre, elle va devenir folle si ça continue... C'est trop dur pour elle, elle est fragile, c'est une des ces petits Gryffondors après tout... »).

Hermione essayait de se calmer (péniblement!) mais à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Drago (taquin sans même parler! Rah ces Serpentards!) elle avait un nouvel élan de fou rire. Pansy commençait à rire, attaquée par le rire contagieux d'Hermione et aussi riant d'elle il faut l'avouer !

- Bon, vu que tu te décides pas à aller te changer je vais l'emmener pour préserver sa santé mentale... Après tout, on va tout de même pas perdre la miss je-sais-tout !, blagua-t-elle.

Hermione réussit à se ressaisir en un « EEEH ! » avec une tape sur l'épaule. Drago, lui, à l'entente qu'Hermione allait être emportée s'était réveillé.

- Quoi mais non rentrez toutes les deux !, fit-il pressé en laissant libre passage. J'vais me changer.

- Oui Dray, c'est mieux. On sait très bien que tu aimes te montrer « au naturel », mais c'est pas vraiment bon pour sa santé tu sais...

Il partit en rigolant tandis qu'Hermione fermait la porte, toujours animée de petits sursauts de rire ici et là. Après, elle vint s'installer sur le fauteuil tandis que Pansy parcourrait la chambre en analysant (?).

- Dis Pansy ?, fit Hermione en appelant doucement sa vert et argent (une fois calmée!).

- Quoi ?

- Ca te fait rien de le voir... Comme ça ?

- Quoi tu veux dire torse-nu ?

- Oui...

- Bah tu sais fallait bien s'immuniser à un moment où à un autre sinon je serais déjà morte d'hyperventilation un bon millier de fois...!

- Comment ça ?

- Drago aime se montrer, depuis la 3ème... Non allé, disons 4ème, je le vois ainsi AU MOINS une fois par semaine. Mais je ne nierai jamais qu'il a un corps à damner un saint.

- QUOI, il fait ça tout le temps ?, s'écria-t-elle dans un élan de folie.

- Oui, fit Pansy amusée. Et puis fallait bien que je me contrôle je suis la seule qui le supporte depuis le début ! C'était à moi de lui présenter mes amies en plus...

- Et il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous...?, fit Hermione suspicieuse.

- Naaaon..., fit Pansy un peu gênée (elle?).

- ...

- Bon oui okay, mais c'était une fois comme ça et ça s'est jamais reproduit !

- Pansy !

- Et bien quoi ? T'inquiètes pas c'était y'a longtemps, et puis je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange vu que tu ne veux pas sortir avec et qu'il ne restera pas célibataire toute sa vie, ET tu crois vraiment que j'aurais renoncé une occasion pareille ? En plus on est des Serpentards, les coups d'un soir avec les amis ça nous connait et on s'en fout.

- Vous êtes bien des Serpentards en effet !

- Euh excuse-moi de t'interrompre dans ta frustration mais t'es pas sortie avec un de tes meilleurs amis toi par hasard ?

- Gnn, se rembrunit Hermione.

- Vous parlez de quoi ?, fit Drago en revenant.

- De toi, fit Pansy le plus naturellement du monde ( ? Mais enfin ça va pas de lui dire ça ?).

- De moi ? De quoi ?

- De ton exhibitionnisme, fit Pansy avec un clin d'œil à Hermione (mais naaan stresse pas va petite lionne!).

- Mon exh... QUOI ?

- Eh bien c'est quelque chose de su non ?, fit Pansy innocemment.

- SORS de chez moi Pansy. File !

- Ahah, tu veux être seul avec la jeune fille hein ?, fit-elle malicieuse et calculatrice.

- Oui.

Il se retourna vers Hermione et lui fit un clin d'oeil, celle-ci lui adressa un sourire entendu et se tourna vers Pansy pour voir sa tête.

- Mais...?

- Au moins il est sincère !, rit Hermione avec un regard étoilé.

Pansy les regarda tous les deux à tour de rôle, perdue.

- Mais pourquoi vous sortez pas ensemble d'une fois pour toutes ? Toi tu sors plus avec la serpillère et toi t'es plus un Don Juan dévergondé !

Pour toute réponse Drago soupira grandement, prit Pansy par les épaules, la retourna et la poussa vers la porte. Il la ferma avec un « Au revoir Pansy, je m'occuperai bien d'elle ! ». Hermione éclata de rire. Elle se leva du fauteuil tandis qu'il l'attendait à l'encadrement de la porte avec un sourire prometteur, et se dirigea vers lui à pas de velours. Arrivée à son niveau, il passa ses mains par sa taille pour finir en étreinte tandis qu'elle passait ses mains autour de son cou.

- Pff, j'ai pas pu profiter de la surprise..., fit-elle avec une mine dépitée mais tout de même un sourire charmeur et sans l'embrasser, le laissant mijoter.

- C'est pas ma faute si t'as ramené Pansy, fit-il avec un rire bref.

- C'est pas ma faute si elle a aucune notion de la propriété privée ! Et puis en plus elle n'a eu aucune réaction ! Faudrait que je prenne exemple...

Il éclata de rire, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

- C'est des années d'entrainement tu sais !, fit-il provocateur.

- Oui elle m'en a touché deux mots !, fit-elle réprobatrice.

- Miss je-sais-tout !, embrasse-moi à la place de râler…

- Non, j'en ai pas fini avec toi !

- Tant mieux... mais commence déjà par m'embrasser ce sera un bon début..., fit-il en l'attirant encore plus vers lui.

- Non non et non !

- Tu t'essayes à la rétention ? Tu vas pas faire long feu...

- Eh ! Je te signale que j'ai résisté pendant deux mois !

- Toi t'es vraiment le comble de l'exagération !, rit-il. Ca a commencé à peine il y a deux semaines, avant on était prêts à s'entretuer !

- Ouais et bien je saurai résister encore !

- Non !, fit-il avec conviction en plongeant vers ses lèvres.

Elle se dégagea juste à temps et passa la porte en trottant. Elle trouva Pansy un peu plus loin que la salle commune Serpentarde, appuyée contre un mur.

- PANSY !, cria-t-elle alors que Drago était sur ses talons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?, fit d'abord celle-ci avant de voir Drago lui courir derrière.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Il allait l'entendre ! Elle cria plus fort cette fois (qu'on ne lui abime pas sa Gryffondor hein ! Nan mais oh pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Crétin !).

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ?, ragea-t-elle.

Hermione arriva à sa hauteur et fonça dans ses bras avant de se retourner vers Drago avec un sourire vainqueur.

- SI je vais le faire !, fit Hermione avec un aura puissant et vainqueur. Pansy, tu viens dormir avec moi ce soir ?

- QUOI ?, fit Pansy sentant sa mâchoire s'écrouler tandis que Drago se figeait totalement.

- Viens dormir avec moi j'ai pas envie de rester seule, et puis comme ça on parle... Pas de moi, mais on peut parler de toi ?

- Enfin c'est ridicule, coupa Drago, non Pansy t'inquiètes elle n'a pas besoin de toi.

- Bien sûr que si !, rétorqua Hermione. Tu joues, tu perds ! A demain Drago !, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ca la faisait chier de s'éloigner de lui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Après tout ce qu'avait dit Pansy, il devait remarquer qu'elle n'était pas une fille comme les autres qui se laisse faire ainsi ! Et puis tant qu'elle avait Pansy pour parler et l'occuper, et qu'elle savait qu'elle sortait avec son blond, c'était supportable...!

Lui ,se sentait se décomposer. Comment osait-elle lui faire ça ? Personne ne lui résistait ! Et puis il ne voulait pas rester tout seul ! Ah quelle ... Granger !

Pansy dans tout ça ne comprenait plus rien et se laissait trainer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu lui faire ?, demanda-t-elle à Drago incrédule.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait !

- Bien sûr que si !, rétorqua Hermione. Il me snobe.

- QUOI ? La fille que t'aimes ?, gueula-t-elle.

- PANSY !, gémit Hermione en se figeant.

Ils entendirent des pas et Hermione tira Pansy contre le mur (qui s'avéra être le même recoin secret qu'avant d'aller parler à la jeune fille en question). Drago resta, pigeon, seul au milieu du couloir tandis que Goyle apparaissait au bout de ce dernier.

- Avec qui tu parlais Drago ?, fit l'arrivant avec un air calculateur.

- Ben euh... encore une déclaration amoureuse, pfff j'en ai marre !, fit-il faignant le ras-le-bol (à la perfection, ce qui donna à Hermione un élan de colère et elle avait commencé à s'élancer dans sa direction, retenue de justesse par Pansy).

- Ahah, oui bien sûr. C'est pas encore Hermione ?

- ? QUOI ?

- Bah elle est était dans tes appartements hier, tu crois que je ne te connais pas Drago !

- Comment tu sais... PANSY !, ragea-t-il. C'est elle qui est venue !

- Drago, je suis sûr que tu y es pour quelque chose, mais fais attention à elle c'est pas n'importe qui pour toi et elle est fragile...

- Mais enfin pourquoi tout le monde le prend comme si c'était la seule qui pouvait bien souffrir ?, s'emporta-t-il le regard mauvais mais le fond bien triste.

Hermione se figea et le regarda avec tellement d'amour que Pansy en fut chamboulée. D'ailleurs, Pansy elle-même était restée soufflée de ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est vrai, c'était toujours dans ce sens-là que ça marchait...

Goyle resta silencieux, et face au regard accusateur et brisé de Drago il se décida tout de même à prononcer quelques mots pour sa défense...

- Ce n'est pas pareil Drago, tu es fort... Et tu es toi...

- Oui et bien on s'est tous les deux comprit, fit Drago d'un ton sans appel en s'adossant au mur, le regardant d'un regard blessé et froid.

Goyle soupira et entra dans la salle commune Serpentarde. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, Drago rentra comme une furie dans le coin secret, serrant les poings, et s'adressant à Pansy avec toute l'apparence d'un serpent enragé.

- ON PEUT JAMAIS TE FAIRE CONFIANCE !

Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Hermione s'était dégagée (enfin) de l'étreinte de Pansy (qui sous le choc avait relâché ses bras) et s'était élancée dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec détresse.

Il fut évidemment prit de surprise mais répondit vite au baiser de consolation, tandis que Pansy les regardait avec étonnement et tendresse. Il la serrait contre lui, mais interrompit le baiser se rappelant la présence de la vert et argent.

- Hermione...

- Mh?, fit-elle contre ses lèvres (ils avaient leurs fronts collés).

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça...?

- Je supporte pas de te voir souffrir... Bah, tu le sais depuis le temps !, railla-t-elle en se décollant un minimum.

Elle croisa ses yeux pétillants de bonheur et d'amour et se rappela également de la présence de Pansy.

- Euhm..., fit-elle en faisant un bond en arrière pour s'éloigner du blond.

Il rit doucement, la laissant s'écarter (non sans laisser glisser ses mains en caresse jusqu'à ce que le contact soit interrompu).

- Pansy ?, fit Drago sortant la vert et argent de sa torpeur.

- Euh, oui pardon ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Ca ça montre bien que t'es perturbée !, railla-t-il, c'est la première fois que t'es aussi distinguée !

- Rah ça va hein vous imaginez pas le choc que vous venez de m'infliger ! ... Un magnifique choc évidemment.

- Pansy...

- MAIS QUOI ?

- Ah, te voilà de retour parmi nous ! Tu vas aller dormir dans la chambre d'Hermione ?

- Hein mais pourquoi ?

Hermione se rappela soudainement de tout ce qui s'était passé avant (avec toute cette histoire de Drago elle avait tout effacé !) et se mordit la lèvre. Nan, je veux dormir avec toi !, avait-elle envie de rétorquer (mais elle ne pouvait pas... Ca aurait été vraiment trop enfantin, elle qui voulait se distinguer des autres filles !).

- Elle t'a invitée, tu ne t'en souviens déjà plus ?

- Quoi mais non moi je dois... J'ai quelque chose de très urgent à faire, d'ailleurs j'avais rendez-vous avec Goyle mais tu l'as fait fuir !

- Ahah, fit-il en un petit ricanement entendu, va le retrouver.

- Bien, Hermione désolée j'te souhaite une très bonne nuit quand même et je te promet de me faire pardonner ! Dray... Bah, c'est pas le moment, mais tu sais que je tiens énormément à toi pas vrai ?

Drago la regardait avec des yeux intenses mais un sourire gentil et tranquille. L'entendre dire de la part de Pansy c'était... une institution !

- Oui, je le sais Pans'.

- Et tu sais que Goyle aussi...

- Pansy !

- Bon je pouvais essayer ! Bonne nuit à tous les deux !

- Bonne nuit Pansy, fit Hermione avec douceur tandis que Drago opinait (il n'allait pas saluer DEUX FOIS quand même ?).

Lorsque Pansy eut disparue, il quitta l'encadrement du coin secret des yeux et les posa sur Hermione, avec toute la tendresse du monde. Hermione vit ça et elle lui sourit avant de s'avancer doucement et de se coller à lui, sans l'embrasser toujours, regardant ses pieds... Il appuya directement son front contre celui de la jeune fille tout en l'enlaçant tendrement (et oui toujours, bourré de tendresse notre petit Serpentard...!). Elle avait ses mains sur son torse.

- Bon, on fait quoi ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et posée, en un chuchotement.

- Je crois qu'on peut s'installer dans ta chambre pour cette nuit...

- T'as oublié ton orgueil ?, rit-il.

- Disons que je l'ai mis de côté...!, renchérit-elle en riant toujours.

Il se détacha tout en gardant leurs mains enlacées et la tira à l'extérieur. Ne voyant personne ils filèrent (bien lentement tout de même...!) vers la chambre de Drago, dans laquelle ils se firent moult câlins avant d'aller réellement se coucher. Après ce qu'il avait dit elle sentait le besoin de le serrer contre elle, et de rester ainsi des heures et des heures, de faire des petits bisous amoureux pour montrer qu'elle était là et qu'elle resterait là, encore une fois aussi pour différencier le sexe de l'amour... Bien qu'ils aient aussi fait l'amour à la fin, mais bon tout est relatif !

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Review pour le long chapitre ? (a) :D Siouplééé ! **

**Bisou à lundi prochain x)**


	29. Le grand Harry Potter

_Salut salut :)_

_Alors, comment va le monde ?_

_Moi... euhm... Vraiment bof :s J'suis crevée, j'ai le temps de rien faire, j'ai le baptême d'étudiant, l'unif, mon grand-père est arrivé en visite hier du coup dès que je suis chez moi je dois l'entretenir, plus moyen d'écrire ou de me détendre, j'sers vraiment plus à rien quoi... 'fin, je sers déjà à rien habituellement xD Mais là je sers même pas à écrire u.u Voilà que je me sens totalement et complètement NASE._

_Enfin soit, tout ça pour vous prévenir que mon stock de chapitres finis pour cette fic s'est épuisé, donc je ferai tout mon possible pour vous en pondre un 30ème pour lundi, mais je ne garantis rien parce que j'ai aussi les chapitres de Polynectar à faire et que zapper comme ça d'une fic à l'autre c'est pas du tout dans mes cordes o.O' Bon, j'vais essayer de m'acclimater mais je promets rien... En tout cas je vous préviendrai, je posterai de toute façon quelque chose, soit un chapitre, soit un mot d'excuse. Mais bon j'essayerai de pas vous décevoir c'est promis :)_

_Enfin voilà, à part ma vie dont tout le monde s'en fout xD J'espère que la vôtre va bien, qu'elle a déjà un peu plus de structure et de bon sens que la mienne, et bon voilà... :) J'espère que ce chap vous plaira :)_

_Bisous!_

_Mackk._

_**Misstuture52** ta fille ? O.O Mais attends t'as quel âge ? XD (désolée c'est un peu rustique comme abord mais j'ai mit comme ça m'est venu en lisant la review xD) Sinon pour Louanne, bah je connais ça les petits qui font toutes les conneries justement au MAUVAIS moment u.u C'est assez frustrant, entre nous xD Allé bah j'espère que ce chapitre tu pourras le lire au calme :D Et que t'aimeras, sinon c'est nul XD Bisou!_

_**Titilde**__ x) Quelle belle grande review dis-donc (L)'__Et pis... « Pansy en supergirl de l'amour avec un gros fusil avec écrit dessus « AIMEZ-VOUS »... » AHAHAHAHAH xDDD Tu m'as trop fait rire, j'l'ai trop imaginée aussiiii xD Et c'est pas grave si tu me laisse pas de review tout de suite hein tu sais x) tant que tu m'en laisse une à chaque chapitre, soldat ! *se met en garde-à-vous également* :D Et pour le « i » de malheur...T'aurais pu chercher à « auteur - Mackk » aussi xD C'est peut-être un peu plus facile nan ? :D Enfin maintenant tu le sais, c'est mieux héhé :D xD Merci pour l'énorme review, j'adore trop ça :D Bisous, j'espère que ce chap va te plaire aussi ;) _

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**29. Le grand Harry Potter**

Le réveil fut dur. Ils n'avaient absolument pas pensé à se coucher tôt, et cette sonnerie retentissait dans leurs tympans comme une centaine de batteries déchainées.

- Drago éteins çaaa…!

- Il est de ton côté…

- Bah éteins-le quand même !

- Pfff !, fit celui-ci en passant sur elle, tendant la main pour essayer d'attraper l'engin maudit.

Une fois en main il le jeta furieusement par terre (là c'est sûr, il ferait plus de bruit !). Hermione, en entendant la litanie stopper et ayant le beau torse du Serpentard sur elle lui fit un baiser sur les côtes (la partie qui se trouvait devant son nez...!).

Il eut un frisson qui vint lui parcourir toute l'échine et, le voyant, elle rit.

- Mmmh, c'est ce que j'appelle un très, très, bon réveil…, fit-elle en faisait des cercles avec son doigt sur la peau frissonnante de Drago.

- Gnnn, tu peux pas me faire ça avant deux heures de potions c'est inhumain…, répondit-il en revenant sur ses pas, histoire de se retrouver face au visage d'Hermione (qu'il caressa d'une main douce).

- Bah très bien je recommencerai plus alors…

- Mais nan arrête tes bêtises !

- Ah tu vois !, rit-elle. Faut te décider mon garçon…

- Tiens, j'suis « ton garçon » maintenant ?

- Non… Mon homme !

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur et satisfait avant de lui capturer ses lèvres de la manière dont seul lui savait le faire, un baiser très prometteur d'ailleurs, cela va de soi…

- Et c'est moi celle qui fait des trucs inhumains avant deux heures de potions…!, susurra-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

- Tu veux qu'on sèche ?

- T'ES MALADE ?

- Ah pardon, j'avais oublié à qui je parlais…

- Ouais ben n'oublie pas la prochaine fois ! Rater un cours ! Je ne le fais même pas quand j'ai 40 de fièvre !

- Tu veux me faire fuir c'est ça ?

- Non, je veux te secouer ! Allé debout !

Elle prit son élan et sortit du lit pour foncer s'habiller, plus le temps de se doucher entre une chose et l'autre ils avaient trainé 20 minutes déjà ! Et puis si elle prenait une douche Drago trouverait le moyen de la faire rester… elle devrait s'habituer à prendre des douches le soir, désormais !

- Allé habille-toi parce que sinon j'pars sans toi !, s'exclama la jeune fille revêche.

- Quoi on y va ensemble ?

- Ben oui pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde sait qu'on est amis.

- Mais on n'est pas amis.

- Ah non ?

- On est plus !, fit-il avec un air complice.

- Ahah oui mais bon ça compte aussi ! Allé habille-toi fainéant !

Il se leva en soupirant bruyamment et s'habilla tandis qu'Hermione (déjà habillée) se maquillait en vitesse dans la salle de bain. Dommage que le maquillage n'était pas dirigeable par un sort !

- T'es prête miss je-sais-tout ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…, fit-elle en se dépêchant de finir.

- T'es bien une fille toi !

- Mais non j'y suis roh voilà ! Tu veux que je ressemble à une sorcière ou quoi ?, railla-t-elle.

- Ben… Oui ?, fit-il totalement déboussolé.

- Ah oui… euhm non laisse tomber c'est une expression moldue, ça veut dire ressembler à un truc très moche…

- RAH CES MOLDUS !, s'écria-t-il révolté.

- C'est bon Mister Malefoy viens sinon on aura même pas le temps de déjeuner !

- GGGNNN !, fit-il alors qu'il se faisait emporter par la tornade Granger.

Ils coururent un peu histoire de sortir vite des cachots (trop louche de les voir sortir de là ensemble) mais dès qu'ils arrivèrent aux couloirs « communs » de l'école et surtout adjacents à la grande Salle ils se permirent de ralentirent. Ils avaient rattrapé leur retard en tout cas !

Ils étaient en train de parler gaiement et de rire quand Hermione entendit une voix (indésirable au moment même…) l'appeler férocement.

- HERMIONE !

- Tiens, salut Gin' !

- Non mais où t'étais ?

- Pardon ?

- Ron n'a pas arrêté sa litanie toute la nuit et j'avais personne chez qui me réfugier, tu me dois une explication !

Elle s'était figée en entendant que Ron était mal… Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir ! Oui, c'était inévitable, mais c'était horrible !

Drago l'avait regardée avec un regard compatissant, voulant lui poser une main sur le bas du dos pour lui montrer son soutient, mais il ne pouvait pas… C'était horrible comme situation ! Et c'était horrible aussi de se rendre compte qu'il était tellement jusqu'au cou avec une fille ! Et qui plus est Granger, si son lui d'avant pensait, mais ce détail là ne représentait plus grand-chose à présent (...).

- Je ne pouvais plus continuer Gin', t'as bien vu comment il me réprimandait à chaque fois pour des choses que je ne peux pas arrêter maintenant…

- Comme te marrer dans les couloirs avec Malefoy ?

Elle fit une moue « :s » (comment on appelle cette moue ? Contrite ?).

- Par exemple oui…

- Il faut que je te parle SEULE A SEULE, précisa-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Drago commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de la famille Weasley ! Il était au moins d'accord avec son père sur un point : il les méprisait ! Il lui adressa son regard le plus glacial.

- Ginny !, s'indigna Hermione. Ca tu aurais pu me le dire à un autre moment, et en ce moment même je suis avec Drago et je ne vais pas lui dire de partir parce que ça ne se fait pas, on en parle après.

- On a qu'à en parler à table !, railla la rouquine.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle avec tout le monde autour ?

- Laisse Hermione, de toute façon on ne mange pas à la même table. On se voit tantôt, fit Drago voulant éviter tout conflit supplémentaire.

- D'accord, fit-elle avec un sourire désolé en opinant.

Il lui adressa un sourire encourageant munit aussi d'un opinement et tourna les talons. Ginny le regarda partir avec dédain, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione (qui regardait toujours Drago s'éloigner avec toute la classe qu'un Malefoy pouvait avoir).

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive avec lui ?

- Pardon ?, fit Hermione en se réveillant comme le choc après une chute libre.

- Tu m'as très bien entendue Hermione, et je te connais !

- Mais enfin on est juste amis !

- Juste amis ?

- Oui, ça n'a rien à voir avec Ron, c'est juste que Ron… je ne l'aime plus Ginny, et je préfère essayer de sauver les pots cassés sans trop de pertes, je n'ai pas envie de le perdre pour autant…

- Il souffre beaucoup, tu sais…

- Oui, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, ce serait moi qui serais en train de souffrir… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, de faire l'amour à quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas et surtout quand tu ne veux pas et que tu ne peux rien dire. Je suis désolée Ginny mais c'était pas possible. Je vois bien que tu m'en veux et c'est ton frère, je comprends, mais en tant que meilleure amie (…), enfin, pour moi tu es ma meilleure amie (…), j'espère que tu sauras me comprendre… au moins un tout petit peu.

Elle baissa le regard vers le sol et pénétra dans la Grande Salle, laissant Ginny perdue. La rouquine ne l'avait jamais imaginé ainsi, et son amie avait l'air tellement désemparée en disant ça… Et puis, qu'elle le lui dise aussi clairement… Elle avait du souffrir beaucoup… Ginny se sentait vraiment bête d'avoir été aussi agressive et de lui avoir parlé sur un tel ton de reproche.

Hermione était rentrée dans la Grande Salle avec une sensation assez désagréable. Tout d'abord, ça lui faisait de la peine que Ginny s'adresse à elle ainsi, après tout c'était sa meilleure amie et elle l'adorait. Ensuite, il était vrai que son elle d'avant n'aurait JAMAIS refusé à Ron et à ses amis pour Drago… et elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, parce qu'elle l'aimait, son blond, mais les deux (et elle en était sûre que de son côté aussi), se rendaient compte que c'était assez malsain comme relation… Et pour terminer, elle mettait tout sur le compte de ce qui n'allait pas mais niait sa relation avec Drago et du coup mentait à sa meilleure amie, et elle se sentait nulle pour ça également.

Elle s'assit à la table Gryffondor (ou devrais-je plutôt dire : elle s'effondra sur le banc) et mangea peu, tout appétit envolé.

- Hermione, je peux te parler après ?, demanda Harry en s'approchant d'elle.

- Harry, c'est vraiment pas le moment, je croyais pourtant que ma journée avait bien commencé…, fit-elle dépitée.

- Je ne veux pas te réprimander, je veux juste te parler, lui dit-il d'un ton doux.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle daigna lever le regard vers le visage de son ami, qui semblait ne pas lui en vouloir pour un sou, en réalité il semblait plutôt… inquiet. Et apparemment pour elle… Elle lui sourit.

- D'accord Harry, tu viens me trouver à un moment paisible si tu peux ce sera mieux…

- Pourquoi pas en parler directement après le déjeuner ?

- Elle est surement occupée avec les Serpentards, voilà pourquoi…, fit Ron derrière son dos _(elle soupira, attristée)_.

- On peut en parler après le déjeuner, pour moi il n'y a pas de problème, fit-elle semblant vraiment détruite.

Drago était à deux doigts de se lever de sa place et d'envoyer tout valser. Il voyait Hermione souffrir à la table d'en face et ne pouvait tout simplement rien faire ! La seule chose qui le retenait d'aller tous leur clouer le bec était qu'après ils la feraient encore plus chier…

Harry prit place à côté d'elle et lui enlaça les épaules.

- Dis-moi seulement si ça va un peu ? Un petit peu ?

Elle sourit, triste.

- Oui, il y a encore quelques détails de ma vie qui sont restés du côté positif…, répondit-elle résignée.

- Tant mieux, t'inquiète pas ça va aller…!

Elle lui sourit encore une fois. Elle lui était vraiment reconnaissante d'agir ainsi ! Elle se sentait vraiment seule là, sans Drago ni Pansy… seule face à ses amis, aux Gryffondors. Pourquoi tout ça arrivait donc AINSI ?

Elle mangea un minimum, étant déjà un peu plus soulagée. Elle croisa le regard de Ginny qui semblait l'observer constamment et qui baissait le regard à chaque fois qu'Hermione se tournait vers elle, semblant gênée. La jeune fille n'y prêta pas d'attention particulière, surement que Ginny était juste déçue d'elle.

Drago de son côté était content que Potter prenne soin d'Hermione. Au moins il servait à quelque chose ! Elle semblait aller mieux. Pourquoi ce balafré réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait ? C'en était frustrant ! Mais bon, il était content qu'Hermione aille mieux, il n'aurait pas préféré que l'Elu rate…

Lorsqu'Hermione eut fini de manger (environs dix minutes avant le début des cours), Harry lui parla à nouveau en la prenant par les épaules, pour la rassurer.

- On va parler, tu veux ?, demanda-t-il toujours d'un ton apaisant et doux.

- Oui, fit Hermione qui avait à présent très envie de parler à son ami et de se vider un peu…

Ils se levèrent et traversèrent la Grande Salle, se dépêchant d'aller déjà s'installer face au local de Rogue (autant être à l'avance qu'arriver en retard et se taper une retenue…!).

- Raconte-moi, Hermione, je n'aime pas te voir si mal, lui déclara Harry sans préambule (s'étant tout de même assis à côté d'elle et ayant repassé son bras autour de ses épaules, voyant qu'elle en avait besoin).

- Je ne sais plus qui je suis…, fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne prononça pas un mot, la laissant continuer à son aise sans qu'il ait à poser de questions.

- Je ne suis plus d'accord avec la moi d'avant mais la moi d'avant est toujours là et reproche certaines choses à la moi présente, et je ne sais plus quoi faire, ça me rend folle…!

- Tu te trompes, Hermione…

- En quoi ?, fit celle-ci (pas habituée à se tromper sur quelque chose…).

- La toi d'avant n'existe plus, vu qu'il y a une toi présente. Elle s'est juste transformée un peu, mais tu es toujours toi, et la toi d'avant ne sont autres que les préjugés des autres.

- ...Oui peut-être… Mais une part de moi me dit qu'ils ont raison… Ou me fait souffrir, parce que je sais qu'avant je pensais comme eux, je ne comprends plus rien…

- Hermione, on parle duquel de tes problèmes là ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je vois que ton problème se base plus sur ta relation avec les Serpentards, je me trompe…?

- ...Nonn, fit-elle alors qu'une larme coula sur sa joue (elle s'en voulait que ce soit le cas… Ron était si triste...).

- C'est pas grave Hermione, ne pleure pas…

- C'est que… Ce n'est pas si simple que ça !, pleura-t-elle désemparée.

Comment faire pour se lâcher, pour pouvoir tout dire et se sentir moins seule alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler d'une bonne moitié de ses problèmes, et ce les plus importants…?

- C'est parce que tu sors avec Malefoy que tu dis ça ?, interrogea-t-il.

- QUOI ?, fit-elle en un sursaut de terreur, se retournant vers son ami.

- T'inquiète pas je ne te jugerai pas et ce n'est pas mon genre d'aller parler de ça au monde, crois-moi, je sais assez ce que ça fait…

Elle allait lui demander « comment tu sais » mais après tout à quoi bon ? Il le savait c'était tout. Elle préféra garder le silence et regarder dans le vide, avant d'avoir repris un peu ses esprits. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Harry.

- Je te jure que j'ai pas trompé Ron, Harry…, fit-elle alors que de grosses larmes coulaient de ses yeux mouillés.

- Je te crois…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, Hermione. Si tu le dis ça doit être vrai, non ?

Elle eut un élan de nerfs qui lâchent et se retourna pour le serrer dans ses bras, tellement tellement heureuse… Il la croyait…

- Mais j'aime Ron, enfin à ma manière, c'est toujours mon meilleur ami, c'est comme un frère, je souffre trop de l'avoir fait souffrir autant hier… Et Ginny, elle aussi c'est ma meilleure amie mais c'est sa sœur et elle a toujours cet air de reproche comme quoi je ne lui dis pas tout (ce qui est vrai, mais je ne peux rien dire !), et puis toute cette hostilité à mes bonnes relations avec les Serpentards alors qu'ils ont vraiment été adorables avec moi pendant toute la mission…

Il la regarda avec un visage qu'il voulait doux mais où perçait bien l'incompréhension (adorables ?), et elle se décida à approfondir.

- Je sais que c'est pas facile à croire, mais étant la seule ils m'ont bien cadrée, entrainée à être assez forte, ils m'ont protégée, je me suis sentie peut-être réprimandée, mais bien. On a eu des moments de rire aussi, sans quoi je n'aurai pas tenu… Et tu sais… C'est Drago qui m'a tout apprit, fit-elle avec réticence de le dire ainsi. Je veux dire, il passait son temps, au début, à se moquer de moi, et ça m'énervait mais je me suis rendue compte pendant le trajet que c'était grâce à ses remarques que j'évoluais, que je m'améliorais, ils m'ont apprit à comment se tenir face au danger ou au désespoir, et moi je leur ai apprit le courage et la simplicité…

- La simplicité ?

- Oui, tu sais, être bien sans raison. Juste être bien. Ce genre de choses… Pansy te dira que j'ai métamorphosé Drago mais je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser parce que je ne veux pas l'avoir changé, je ne veux pas que ce ne soit pas lui, enfin, sinon ce n'est pas lui que j'aime, enfin, pas lui que je… pfff, tu me comprends ? Je n'arrive simplement pas à m'exprimer…

- Oui je t'ai comprise. Mais c'est bien, il est pas venu me faire chier une seule fois Hermione ! Je devrais penser à te dire merci.

Elle rit, heureuse de pouvoir parler ainsi avec son ami de son pire ennemi.

- Tu pourras le faire quand tu t'y seras habitué, manquerait plus que ça dégénère maintenant, j'aurais trop honte !, blagua-t-elle.

- Ca ne se produira pas, si ?, s'informa-t-il.

- Non, fit-elle (avec un sourire tendre adressé à… bah, au mur !).

- Tu es amoureuse… c'est bien, je suis content pour toi Hermione…

- Vraiment ? Pourtant tu aimais bien que je sois avec Ron…

- Oui c'est sûr mais je ne t'ai jamais vue parler de Ron comme tu parles de Malefoy… Oui, excuse-moi si je ne l'appelle pas « Drago », c'est encore un peu dur pour moi ! _(rires)_

- Y'a pas de problème Harry. Bon, pour en revenir à ce que je disais…, commença-t-elle alors qu'au même moment le début des cours sonna. Oh non !, soupira-t-elle.

- On peut continuer d'en parler un peu, puis on en parle au cours… tu veux ?

- Merci Harry, fit-elle avec un sourire tendre (auquel il répondit bien entendu).

- Bon je continue vite un petit peu alors…, fit-elle alors qu'il riait doucement. Oui je sais mais je ne peux en parler qu'avec toi, et j'ai tellement besoin d'en parler ! Le seul qui sait tout c'est Drago et il souffrirait beaucoup si je lui racontais les mêmes choses qu'à toi… Ca doit te sembler bizarre, mais il connaît les sentiments, maintenant…

- Et je suis sûr que c'est toi qui les lui as apprit, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Bah c'est ce que lui et Pansy disent, mais moi je ne vois pas comment vu qu'il ne s'est rien passé !, fit-elle incrédule. Jusqu'au dernier jour mais bon c'est encore une autre histoire…

- Je pourrai la connaître aussi ?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire gentil mais curieux tout de même.

- Oui, je serai ravie de te la raconter… Merci d'être là, vraiment, merci merci merci…, fit-elle vraiment trop heureuse que son ami soit toujours à ses côtés.

- Je suis ton meilleur ami 'Mione, je serai toujours là.

- C'est pas le cas de tous mes meilleurs amis, fit-elle avec une moue triste.

- N'y penses plus okay ?, demanda-t-il s'en voulant d'avoir dit ça comme ça (il venait de lui remonter le moral et voilà qu'il revenait au point zéro !).

Drago arriva au local également, et nos deux amis levèrent leurs visages respectifs vers la personne qui s'était adossée au mur. Il regardait intensément Hermione, essayant d'analyser son état, et elle lui sourit tendrement. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un petit sourire tendre également, rêveur. Harry sourit.

- Je suis d'accord avec eux 'Mione, tu lui as apprit beaucoup de choses niveau sentiments !

Elle se retourna vers lui genre « Putiiin Harry comment tu m'as crâmée ! » alors que Drago en un sursaut se décollait du mur et le fixait avec des yeux outrés.

- Euuhm…, fit Hermione en regardant Drago d'un regard « comme le chat de Shrek »...

- J'suis au courant Malefoy, ça va, fit Harry avec un regard amusé.

- Je…, commença à se justifier Hermione sous le regard du blond qui demandait clairement une explication.

- Je l'ai deviné, coupa Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive t'as perdu ta langue ?

Là, Drago eut un air totalement révolté.

- J'ai juste pas envie de parler avec toi, Potter !

- Tiens, il me déteste toujours !, fit Harry amusé.

- Faudra remédier vite à tout ça, d'accord Drago ?, fit-elle un air réprobateur et autoritaire.

- Pourquoi moi ?, rétorqua le blond (avec son éternel air enfantin !).

- Parce que lui a essayé de faire des efforts au début…! Bon c'était pour me faire plaisir, mais toi t'as pas envie de me faire plaisir ?

Il roula des yeux énervé qu'elle le mette contre le mur de telle manière ! Il lui jeta un regard de conséquence, et elle rit ainsi qu'Harry.

- Allé viens t'asseoir à côté de moi !, railla-t-elle.

Il ne bougea pas mais tourna ses yeux vers Harry, dubitatif (sans tourner la tête, juste les yeux).

- Malefoy ne fais pas le délicat, elle a besoin de toi et je suis le seul qui peut lui rendre la vie un peu normale en ta présence, note-le bien c'est un effort alors est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Drago s'offusqua et répondit tout de même du plus normalement possible.

- Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi Potter, mais elle peut t'en parler tant qu'elle veut, railla-t-il.

Il s'avança et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Harry avait toujours son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, ce qui commençait à déranger potentiellement Drago.

- Rends-moi ma copine Potter. Tu l'apprendras bien vite, mais je suis quelqu'un de très possessif…!, grogna Drago.

Hermione éclata de rire, et Harry, sous un regard étonné et amusé de ce que le blond venait de lui dire, lâcha Hermione, alors que Drago passait directement un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Elle lui fit un sourire si rayonnant qu'il se détendit directement, et elle, voulant défier tous les records, s'approcha de lui et lui vola un baiser délicat. Il y répondit, bien qu'il était atrocement mal à l'aise… Face à Potter, elle n'y allait pas de main morte ! Comment contrôler une fille pareille ? Salazar ! Et dire qu'il l'aimait à en faire peur !

- Hermione, t'exagères !, fit Harry en riant.

- Potter ne fais pas ton délicat, je présume que t'as « deviné » qu'on était ensemble grâce à ta cape ?, fit Drago malicieux avec un regard spécial dédié à Harry, qui lui avait lancé un regard exaspéré de « ça, c'est fait... ».

Hermione s'était redressée et on voyait que la lumière (« tilt ! ») s'était faite en elle. Elle se retourna vers Harry.

- HARRY ! Tu n'as quand même… pas…, fit-elle en se décomposant face au regard du brun.

- Je me demandais juste ce qui se passait dans ta tête et pourquoi tu ne disais pas tout, et puis je l'ai plutôt bien prit non…?

- Quand ! Où ! Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ! Quelqu'un t'accompagnait ?

- Non Hermione j'étais seul, je suis peut-être curieux et attentionné mais pas con ! Et je vous ai vus hier, après que tu aies parlé à Ron… Oui, j'ai aussi écouté la conversation avec Ron.

- Attends, quoi ? Non attends… Attends… Tu n'as pas… Entendu la conversation avec Pansy quand même ?

- Non, j'en avais vu assez.

- Euhm… OH !, fit-elle en élargissant ses yeux.

Harry opina et Malefoy se demanda bien ce qui se passait.

- Harry, je te jure que je t'avais pas menti !, pleura-t-elle. Ca s'est juste fait… Le jour où on est arrivés ici, pleura-t-elle.

Drago se pencha sur elle en la serrant contre lui, essayant de percevoir sur son visage une quelconque explication.

- Tu pourras m'expliquer plus tard si tu veux…

- Non je veux te l'expliquer maintenant avec Drago, de toute façon il est au courant (logique) et tu pourras voir grâce aux têtes qu'il fait si ce que je dis est vrai ou pas !

- Hermione, je sais pas si tu te rappelles encore qu'on parle de Malefoy…? Depuis quand on peut voir une quelconque expression passer sur son visage ?

- Potter, l'expression qui va passer dans quelques secondes sera des plus terrifiantes si tu continues !

- Ah tiens, j'avais oublié : la colère elle se voit… assez…?

- HARRY écoute-moi les autres vont arriver !, continua-t-elle à pleurer.

- Je ne peux pas les élèves sont déjà là, c'est bien pour ça que j'essaye de te faire rire… On en parle en classe d'accord ?

- En classe mais t'es malade ?, s'écria-t-elle. Harry, PERSONNE ne doit savoir, tu comprends ?

- J'avais compris 'Mione mais qui nous écouterait en cours de Rogue ?

- Tout le monde, personne n'écoute ce cours à part moi…

- On en parle après alors.

Elle opina, ne comprenant en rien pourquoi il ne réagissait pas plus au fait qu'elle ait trompé son meilleur ami (leur, dans ce cas) et qu'elle lui ait en plus de ça et en quelques sortes « menti » à lui.

- Malefoy, rajouta Harry en se levant, j'étais toi j'enlèverais ma main…

Drago eut un sursaut de retour en contexte et retira sa main de la taille d'Hermione de telle manière que ça ne paraissait pas suspect (pas retirer la main en vitesse genre « rah merde ! »…!).

- Merci Potter…, fit Drago résigné.

- Drago, fit Hermione en séchant ses larmes, je te promets qu'on peut avoir confiance en Harry…

- Normal, c'est l'Elu, t'imagines si on pouvait pas avoir confiance en lui ?, railla-t-il.

- Je suis très sérieuse !, fit-elle en se retournant vers lui (il pouvait voir qu'elle n'allait pas des masses bien…).

- Je sais Hermione, je veux juste que t'oublies un peu ce que tu viens de vivre ce matin… Tu parleras à Potter juste après le cours et tu lui raconteras tout, ça te fera du bien.

- Tu m'en veux pas de lui avoir avoué qu'il avait raison ?, fit-elle remordifiée.

- De toute façon il ne t'aurait pas crue il nous a vus !

- Je parle pas de ça, je parle du fait de lui avoir avoué alors qu'on avait dit qu'on dirait rien…

- Je t'ai dit que c'était toi qui gérais ça comme tu voulais Hermione… Hey, regarde-moi s'il te plait je ne peux pas te relever le menton cette fois-ci…, fit-il d'un ton tendre.

Elle releva son regard avec un petit sourire face à cette phrase. Il lui sourit, simplement.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux et tu prends le temps que tu veux, je te fais confiance, fit-il avec un opinement certain.

- Drago Malefoy me fait confiance ? Waw…, fit-elle provocatrice.

Il ricana.

- Ca ira après le cours…? Tu veux que je reste ?

Elle lui sourit, tendrement. Que ferait-elle sans lui ? Bon, vous me direz qu'elle aurait pas toutes ces emmerdes, mais bon il était tellement attentionné… Non, elle ne regrettait pas tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se sentait bien, si bien avec lui !

- C'est bon, je vais lui parler seule à seul… Tantôt je me suis un peu… sentie faiblir on va dire, fit-elle avec une moue contrite en y repensant.

Il rit.

- C'est pas grave j'commence à m'y habituer ! Petite Gryffondor !

- Ah toi tu vas voir hein !, railla-t-elle.

- Vous comptez me faire attendre encore longtemps ?, rugit la voix de Rogue à la porte.

Ils se figèrent puis rentrèrent docilement en classe. Hermione s'assit entre Harry et Ron.

- Harry, on parlera après le cours d'accord…? S'il te plait…

- Bien sûr 'Mione, si Rogue ne me met pas une retenue pour bavardage…

- Oh pardon !

Elle se reconcentra sur le cours mais fut bien vite interrompue dans son écoute par le rouquin d'à côté. (bien vite – 2 minutes maxi…)

- Alors, c'était bien avec tes Serpentards ? Apparemment oui parce que tu riais avec Malefoy toujours, je me trompe ?

- Ecoute Ron, si tu veux encore me rabaisser fais-le en silence parce que moi en cours j'écoute.

- Oh oui évidemment.

- Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire hier, si ça ne t'a pas suffit je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus, encore moins si tu cherches la conversation de cette façon…

- Non mais c'est le comble !, pesta le rouquin (tout de suite interrompu par Harry).

- Ron, tais-toi.

- Harry je te parle pas mon grand c'est pas parce que t'es l'Elu que tu peux mettre fin aux conversations d'autrui comme ça ! Tu savais ?

- Etant donné que vous êtes mes deux meilleurs amis et en tant que personne, je peux mettre fin à une conversation dynamite…

- Rah vous faites tous chier !, gueula Ron en plein cours de Rogue envoyant valser son tabouret.

Hermione le regarda depuis son tabouret (où elle s'était tassée), sans bouger, tandis qu'Harry le regardait avec des yeux arrondis.

- M. WEASLEY ! EVIDEMMENT ! RETENUE A 18h TOUS LES JOURS DE LA SEMAINE ET POUR LA FIN DU COURS VENEZ DONC VOUS INSTALLER AU PREMIER BANC !

Ron rougit et partit, non moins énervé pour autant alors qu'Hermione plongeait son visage dans ses mains, découragée, et que Harry et Drago la fixaient peu sûrs.

- Professeur Rogue ?, appela Harry.

- QUOI ENCORE, Potter ?

- Miss Granger ne se sent pas très bien… Je peux l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

Hermione releva la tête vers lui avec des yeux perdus, puis vers Rogue avec ce même air abasourdit.

- Allez-y Potter, je n'ai en aucun cas envie qu'elle vomisse dans mon local !

Harry se dépêcha de l'empoigner par le bras alors qu'Hermione se laissait faire puis la sortit de la classe.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien Harry, je vais bien…

- Ah non ne commence pas hein ! Tu veux qu'on parle de Ron ou…

- Non, d'abord je t'explique ce que j'avais à te raconter !, fit-elle en un sursaut en se rappelant de l'immensité de la chose.

- Vas-y.

- Tu m'emmenais pas à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, mais on peut changer de couloir si tu veux, c'est vrai que c'est plus judicieux !

- Non, viens là, fit-elle en le tirant vers les cachots.

- On va où ?

- Au coin secret où tu nous as vus… Je suppose…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais que Drago ira chercher là…

- Ah. D'accord.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bon endroit et Hermione s'affaissa sur le mur, se laissant glisser. Harry vint s'installer à côté d'elle.

- Bon… J'vais te raconter tout, depuis le début, tout ce que j'ai omis… C'est la première fois que je le raconte… Ca fait trop bizarre…

- Vas-y, t'inquiète pas pour moi j't'écoute avec attention.

- Okay… On a du se faire passer pour un couple là-bas, commença-t-elle à lui expliquer avec calme.

Elle lui résuma tout depuis le début, à peine étaient-ils partis de Poudlard (que c'était bizarre, de ressasser tous ces souvenirs !). Elle finit de raconter, et elle qui avait passé son temps à regarder le sol en un point vague leva le regard vers lui, pour voir son expression. Il était concentré, et la regardait intensément.

- Il y avait quelque chose depuis le début, mais il ne s'est réellement rien passé jusqu'au jour de notre retour…, conclut-elle.

- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?, demanda-t-il après un petit temps de silence.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, est-ce que tu te sens mieux maintenant que tu as dit tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur…?

- Disons que je me sens… bizarre. Comme si ça ne devait pas être fait. Comme si j'avais honte…, conclut-elle les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

- Mais tu l'aimes ?

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point, Harry…, fit-elle en un regard triste.

- Et bien pourquoi tu es triste alors ?

- Et bien je viens de t'expliquer tout et…

- Non 'Mione, t'as tout pour être heureuse et tu cherches à te concentrer sur les choses tristes ! Ginny reviendra tu es sa meilleure amie et elle ne sait pas vivre sans toi, Ron tu sais qu'il est borné mais il finira toujours par te pardonner et le reste tu t'en fous, ils sont sans importance !

Elle continua de le dévisager, reprenant force.

- Prends confiance, comme eux ! Comme les Serpentards !, continuait Harry. Regarde comme le prend Malefoy…

- Moi c'est pas pareil, personne n'oserait venir me dire ce qu'ils lui ont dit à elle !, railla une voix à l'encadrement.

Nos deux rouges et or sursautèrent de plus belle en se retournant vers le lieu de la voix.

- Drago qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, fit Hermione perdue.

- J'ai prétexté un problème urgent à parler à Dumby à propos de notre mission, j'étais trop inquiet de ce qu'il t'arrivait, fit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il lui prit la main, entrelaçant tendrement leurs doigts. Elle lui adressa un sourire tendre.

- Je vais bien, assura-t-elle en caressant sa main de son pouce. J'ai pu tout raconter à Harry.

- ...Tout ?, fit-il réticent.

- Absolument tout, Malefoy !, fit Harry malicieux. Alors comme ça tu ne faisais pas de travaux manuels ?

- HERMIONE !

- Ben quoi…, fit celle-ci gênée, tu m'as dit que je pouvais tout lui raconter…

- Oui mais…!

- T'inquiètes pas va Malefoy, c'est la vie !, continua de rire Harry. Bien que pour moi ce ne soit pas un mérite d'avoir chaque soir une fille différente dans mon lit.

- T'es jaloux Potter.

- Je pourrais les avoir et tu le sais très bien, je trouve juste que c'est assez désolant. Et puis d'après ce que j'ai compris ce n'est plus ton truc, je me trompe…?

- Gnn.

Hermione éclata de rire.

- T'as intérêt à répondre que c'est plus ton truc !, blagua-t-elle en faisant genre « sévère ».

Ils rirent tous. Il se retourna vers elle, prédateur.

- Tu es la seule et l'unique, fit-il en s'avançant vers ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec lenteur et délectation.

- Mh…, fit Hermione avec un sourire charmé.

- Eurk, c'est le moment où je me sauve !

- T'es sensible, Potty ?, se moqua Drago en ricanant.

- HARRY !, fit Hermione en éclatant de rire, mais non reste ici !

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire !, rétorqua le brun.

- C'est vrai ça, on a beaucoup de choses à se dire non…?, fit Drago charmeur _(elle rit, charmée évidemment !)_.

- Non allé je me sens bien les garçons, faites un effort !, railla-t-elle heureuse (Harry éclata de rire, content de la voir ainsi, et Drago sourit en roulant des yeux).

- Et toi tu vas faire quoi comme genre d'efforts, pour nous ?, demanda le Serpentard.

- C'est bien Malefoy ça, il peut jamais faire quelque chose gratuitement !, railla Harry.

- Evidemment, tu me vois vraiment une tête de bénévolat, Potter ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais la tête, mais…

Ils furent interrompus par Pansy qui arriva essoufflée alors que Drago tenait encore Hermione par la taille et qu'elle était affalée sur lui, Harry appuyé contre le mur. En la voyant arriver Hermione se décolla vite de Drago, se redressant « comme sous le coup de la surprise ».

- Pansy ?

- Eh mais… POTTER ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?, fit-elle incrédule.

- Je partais, je vous épargne ma présence, 'Mione chérie oublie pas qu'on existe encore nous les sensuels félins…, fit-il avec un clin d'œil _(elle éclata de rire)_.

- Evidemment, comment pourrais-je oublier…?, répondit-elle avec une voix et une expression charmeuse en se prenant au jeu.

- Hermione, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas te venger de Drago tu sais ?, fit Pansy blasée.

- Hein ?, fit Hermione un peu perdue mais toujours avec une moue un peu Marilyn (Monroe bien sûr, pas Manson xD).

- Oh t'inquiète pas elle s'y prend très bien, fit Drago à l'intention de Pansy.

Harry ricana avec un regard complice à Drago. Il roula des yeux.

- Evidemment qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis une LIONNE t'avais oublié ? Y'a quoi que tu comprends pas dans LI-ONNE ?, fit-elle en prolongeant la sauce.

- Sûrement pas « lit » en tout cas…!, fit-il malicieux en ricanant.

Hermione prit une mine faussement outrée et lui frappa le torse en rigolant alors que c'était au tour de Harry de rouler des yeux.

- Et encore, continua Drago, si on fait lit « on » (en anglais) ça veut dire que le lit est ouvert…

- Dray…, coupa Pansy en un soupir.

- Nan atta, j'suis dans une révélation là ! Et lit « one » (en anglais) c'est le lit n°1 soit le MEILLEUR…!

Hermione était amusée par le raisonnement du Serpentard, mais à la dernière constatation elle eut un petit raté. Pansy ne savait pas qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, comment allait-elle le prendre ? Elle ne devait pas le savoir en tout cas !

- Mais tu l'as pas encore testé Drago, faudrait que tu t'y mettes…!

Personne ne prononça mot mais ils regardèrent tous Pansy, mal à l'aise. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? En plus si pour elle ils ne comptaient pas sortir ensemble…! Harry était prit d'un fou rire mais il arrivait au moins à le faire muet…

- Oh, pardon, fit celle-ci en voyant les regards sur elle. Je voulais vraiment pas…

- T'es une Serpentarde après tout, fit Hermione en haussant les épaules avec indifférence. Ca ne m'étonne même plus !, fit-elle avec un regard spécial dédié à Drago (qui rit).

Elle rit aussi tandis que Harry se contentait du bonheur de voir sa meilleure amie heureuse. La cloche sonna.

- OH MERDE ON A MCGO !, fit Hermione en se levant d'un bond (comme si d'un coup elle avait un feu de camp allumé aux fesses, vous voyez ?).

Ils se levèrent tous et dévalèrent, grimpèrent, franchirent tous les couloirs, escaliers et autres jusqu'à la classe de McGo. Les élèves étaient déjà à l'intérieur… Eh merde. Merlin, tu nous aime pas ou quoi ?

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**REVIEEEEW s'il vous plait :) **

**Pour m'encourager à écrire pour la semaine prochaine... Ou tout simplement pour tenir bon et pas me tirer une balle o.O' Non allé j'arrête de faire de l'humour noir :O xD J'promets de pas me tirer une balle, c'est pas du tout mon genre :p Mais ce serait chouette pour que je pète pas un plomb ! (et ça c'est très probable que ça arrive par contre ! )**

**Allé, j'arrête de raconter ENCORE ma vie u.u Pfff, faut vraiment que j'apprenne à la fermer hein ! **

**Allé bisous, bonne semaine à vous :)**


	30. La vie n'est décidément pas simple

_Le voilà, le voilà ! :D Le chapitre tant attendu x) (L)'_

_Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir eu une semaine de retard ! Honte à moi ! J'espère que ce chap vaudra la peine, après tout il a mit du temps à être écrit :/ Mais ça va, moi je l'aime bien, et ça me fait plaisir ! J'avais vraiment peur de me presser pour écrire et finir par écrire un peu n'importe quoi alors que j'adore cette fic... Mais je suis assez contente de ce résultat x) Je vous ai même pondu un lemon, pour me faire pardonner ! :D Si c'est pas beau tout ça !_

_Enfin voilà, je ne m'attarde pas plus, j'aime pas faire durer l'attente xD Enjoy, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira :)_

_Bisous!_

_Mackk._

Ps: Qui ne reçoit pas les réponses à ses reviews ou ne sait pas comment les voir ? Parce que vu que je réponds tout le temps, si ceux qui ne savent pas comment les lire se déclarent je peux leur répondre comme à ceux des reviews anonymes : soit par mail soit sur le prochain chapitre :) sinon je réponds à la messagerie et vous vous ne recevez pas de réponse xD c'est frustrant :p

_Pps : voudrait savoir si __**3str3lla**__, __**PiiBiiEss**__ et __**Schocolade**__ sont toujours vivantes ? xD Je n'essaye même plus de demander pour _Clara et Bibi_, je n'ai décidément plus de nouvelles depuis bien longtemps maintenant :( _

_**Misstuture52 **__Je sais que ça se demande pas ahah xD Mais je m'étais excusée au moment même non :$ je sais je suis un peu rustique… u.u Pis à ce propos bah… 25 ans o.O' T'es jeune pour avoir une fille de… 2, c'est ça ? J't'admire ! (ché mignon qu'elle dorme comme ça… Les petits sont chous SURTOUT quand ils dorment… Ahah xD) Pis sinon bah merci de l'honneur de la grande review x) (L)' Muh, à mercredi :D_

_**Lucie.S **__xD Merci de vouloir m'éviter de me tirer une balle ! :D Ahah. Tu la lisais et tu disais rien ? :( C'est trop triste ! T'aurais pu au moins envoyer une review genre « Salut juste pour te dire que j'adore ta fic :) continue ! » xD Truc du style, juste histoire de savoir que tu lis :p Mais j'accepte la review par chapitre à venir :D x) (si t'as rien à dire sur mes chapitres peut-être qu'ils ont rien d'intéressant… ? :( Bon ok j'arrête, j'ai tendance à être dramatique ! xDD) Merci pour le bon courage :) Vraiment pour cette suite va m'en falloir… u.u J'vais faire tout mon possible pour continuer à être ponctuelle à souhaits ! J'espère que ce chap de dernière minute te plaira x) Bisou !_

_**Titilde**_ _« la psychologie des personnages dont tout le monde s'en fout par Titilde » MDR XD J'étais à terre x'DDD J'suis contente que mes personnages tiennent la route x) C'était le but donc si c'était pas le cas ça m'aurait fait chier j'dois avouer :/ Mais bon, oui j'vais voir ce que je fais de Ron xD Vu que j'ai pas encore écrit la suite je ne sais pas encore mais me connaissant c'est obligatoirement une fin heureuse donc t'en fais pas :p Et puis… pas vrai tu fais ton baptême aussi ? :D Waaw trop cool ça se passe comment toi ? Moi j'en peux plus des comitards beuheuheu x( « TES YEUX BLEUETTE » u.u gna gna gna ! :D Enfin soit, reste un mois puis c'est fini… pfiouu mais j'en peux plus moi ! Tout ça pour une penne, j'te jure quoi xD Enfin soit, j'espère que ce petit chap pondu aujourd'hui même (si si, dimanche…pitié pour l'auteur ! xD) te plaira quand même un minimum… :) Bisou ! (ps : t'inquiètes pas moi ils m'ont __carrément jamais acceptée à l'asile… xD)_

_**Vivi59 **__Euh xD Je sais qu'il y a pas grand-chose de nouveau dans ce chap :/ Mais c'est parce que je cherche par-dessus tout à achever la fic maintenant ! Alors bon j'fais tout mon possible pour que ça arrête d'affluer de nouveautés, même si peut-être un jour je ferai une suite (je l'aime trop cette fic… mais j'en ai marre de l'écrire là maintenant et puis elle devient trop longue :) ) mais bon je suis super contente que tu trouves le chapitre génial quand même parce que c'est le but :) Et… Tu as un fils ? :O Waw ! Je sais que je suis pas le comble de la discrétion (t'es pas obligée de répondre bien sur xD) mais t'as quel âge ? x) Allé, bisou j'espère que ce chap de dernière minute te plaira !_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**30. La vie n'est décidément pas simple**

Ils toquèrent puis franchirent la porte.

- Vous êtes en retard !, fit McGonagall avec un ton sévère (mais tout de même des yeux incrédules en voyant le groupe qui rentrait).

- Désolés professeur, on avait oublié..., commença Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas de votre genre d'oublier quoi que ce soit Miss Granger, mais soit, prenez tous place que je continue mon cours en paix !

Ils s'assirent tous les quatre au dernier banc (entièrement libre) pour pas faire trop de remue ménage. Les places étaient respectivement : Harry – Hermione – Drago – Pansy.

Hermione sortit directement son cahier et sa plume et commença à noter tout ce que la prof disait. Drago éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, railla Hermione (il ne cachait presque pas son rire et perturbait le cours ! Nan mais ça va pas ?).

- Rien, tu me fais rire, miss je-sais-tout !

- C'est toujours comme ça, on s'y habitue à la longue…, commenta Harry en se penchant sur le banc pour parler à Malefoy.

- Non mais vous avez pas fini de comploter contre moi tous les deux ? Et arrêtez de perturber le cours j'entends plus rien !

- Elle est pas sérieuse là…?, fit Drago choqué en s'adressant toujours à Harry (et Hermione au milieu... Muahahah !).

- Si si, très… C'est un métier de trainer avec Hermione Granger, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! T'es plus en vacances !, rit-il.

- Un Malefoy ne travaille pas, on travaille pour lui !

- Et bien t'es un Malefoy pigeon qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- Vous allez vous taire oui ?, gronda Hermione. Vous êtes ridicules tous les deux !

Ils ricanèrent silencieusement en se replaçant droits sur leur chaise.

- Harry…, souffla Hermione embarrassée.

- Quoi maintenant, c'est pas toi qui viens de nous dire de nous taire ?

- Si mais… Ron est en train de te regarder méchamment…

En effet, Ron était tourné vers eux avec une mine de reproche. Evidemment, Harry son meilleur ami était en train de parler à Malefoy et était rentré en classe avec Hermione (avec qui il venait de rompre), et deux Serpentards !

Harry eut une moue réticente et se concentra sur ce que disait McGonagall. Drago passa la leçon à rire d'Hermione, comment elle tenait absolument à répondre à tout et surtout... d'où sortait-elle tous ces trucs ?

Lorsque la cloche sonna (Amen) ils se levèrent tous dans un même mouvement.

- On se voit tantôt d'accord ?, fit Drago à Hermione avant de partir (Hermione rangeait encore ses affaires).

- Oui bien sûr, fit-elle en souriant.

- Franchement je vois pas ce qui te donne envie de la revoir Malefoy, elle est si fade pour toi…, fit Ron avec hargne en passant à côté.

- WEASLEY !, fit Drago en serrant les dents et en se retournant d'un coup sec pour lui foutre une bonne droite.

Hermione resta tétanisée en regardant la scène (n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux !) tandis que Harry qui passait la porte et qui avait entendu le début de la scène était fasciné par l'emportement de Drago. Lui, impulsif ? Nan mais vous rigolez !...?

Ron lui-même, étendu par terre comme il l'était, ne se relevait pas surtout pour essayer de recoller les morceaux… Attendez attendez, quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette scène… Il avait bien parlé à Malefoy, non ? Il était si énervé qu'il s'était trompé de blond peut-être ? Pourquoi on l'avait frappé ?

Hermione s'approcha doucement de Drago pour regarder par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'Harry restait immobile et Drago semblait choqué de lui-même. Elle tourna son visage vers celui du blond en une moue totalement sciée et sincèrement… lui aussi ! Ils furent interrompus dans leur immobilité par McGonagall qui s'avançait à pas nerveux (on aurait dit un sort de stop temps tellement plus rien n'avait bougé depuis ce geste !).

- Non mais vous allez bouger ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Mr Weasley ! Mais relevez-vous enfin !

- Quoi vous allez pas me défendre ?, railla-t-il en se levant. Il m'a roulé une droite !

- Mr Malefoy a défendu Miss Granger, mais puisque vous tenez tellement que ça à une retenue je vous attends donc à 18h dans mon bureau !

- QUOI ?, fit Drago révolté.

- Remerciez Mr Weasley, Mr Malefoy. Si je ne vous trouve pas à cette heure-là à mon bureau tous les deux c'est 50 points en moins à la maison concernée !

- Mais professeur je ne voulais pas…, commença Ron complètement révolté que toute cette journée soit une vraie poubelle.

- Mr Weasley, apprenez à vous taire, ce sera mon seul conseil ! On dirait un enfant capricieux !

Drago, qui continuait à enrager, se tourna vers Ron avec un regard de haine pure. Hermione le regardait également révoltée et Harry désespéré _(soupir)_. Pansy et Goyle avaient tout simplement envie de le jeter aux lions ! Enfin dans ce cas-ci, plutôt aux serpents… Rah c'est compliqué !

Drago était prêt à rétorquer quelque chose à Ron quand Harry se fit entendre (un peu trop de noms dans cette phrase, non ?).

- Malefoy, j'peux te parler ?, fit-il en coupant Drago dans son mouvements pour éviter une autre scène.

Drago stoppa net et soupira, s'inspirant au calme.

- Ouais, fit-il rageur en s'éloignant.

Hermione restait toujours là, scotchée. Ron face à elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourquoi le fixait-elle comme ça ? C'était horriblement gênant !

- Hermione ?, appela Goyle.

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

- Tu viens ?, insista-t-il voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

- Oui, fit-elle en secouant un peu la tête pour se réveiller, oui je viens.

Elle se mit en mouvement également et sortit de la classe avec les deux Serpentards tandis que Ron roulait une nouvelle fois des yeux et recommençait à être en ébullition interne.

- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça, rageait toujours Drago en marmonnant sans cesse derrière Harry.

- T'es possessif Malefoy.

- GNNN RAH !, fit le Serpentard qui n'aimait pas qu'on le lui rappelle (il l'avait déjà remarqué pendant les « défis », mais tout de même pas à ce point ! Il savait se contrôler que diable !).

- Tu veux parler ?

- Potter, tu te prends pour mon psy ?

- Je proposais juste. J'te laisse Hermione arrive, avec Parkinson et Goyle.

- Okay, grogna-t-il en restant sur place, dos aux arrivants.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois en même temps, et Hermione le regarda toujours avec ces yeux indéchiffrables, analytiques, pensifs. C'était assez horrible dans le genre pour mettre mal à l'aise, et surtout pour intriguer Drago qui la fixait également avec un regard concentré et l'analysant du coup également et aussi pensif, on en revient au même regard… (Pfiouuh, pause !).

- Dray, j't'avais jamais vu faire preuve de brutalité…!, fit Pansy révoltée.

- Vraiment pas digne, pourquoi tu n'as pas pensé à m'en faire un cadeau de Noël ?, râla Goyle.

- Laissez-moi parler à Hermione, fit celui-ci sans la lâcher des yeux.

- Quoi ?, firent-ils les deux Serpentards perdus par la réponse inattendue.

- S'il vous plait, renchérit celui-ci sans la lâcher du regard toujours et elle non plus (ils étaient comme en connexion, voir déconnectés).

- Euh ok, firent-ils en se déplaçant.

- Potter ?

- Mh ?, fit Harry qui parlait à Seamus quelques pas plus loin.

- Prête nous ta cape, Weasley junior nous espionne, et arrête un peu de nous surveiller !

Harry soupira et sortit la cape de son sac (Hermione la rangea vite dans le sien).

- Faites gaffe.

- Promis, fit Hermione alors que Drago s'était déjà mis en route.

Ils marchèrent vite jusqu'à une intersection de couloir et ils se cachèrent en vitesse sous la cape. Ils tournèrent dans le coin secret le moins courant et le moins près de Weasley. Il se retourna vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, fit-il en se retournant.

Sans s'encombrer de préambule, elle lui sauta au cou, en un baiser passionné et en feu. Complètement pris au dépourvu il s'adapta vite néanmoins (bah oui, Malefoy exige !) et répondit au baiser, oubliant ses questions. Hermione se sentait défaillir, elle le voulait, elle voulait l'embrasser, lui faire passer toute la rage de son amour… Drago Malefoy avait frappé pour la défendre ? Frappé ? Il s'était retourné d'un coup… Juste incroyable !

- Hermione…, fit Drago tout de même sans comprendre (et sans arrêter le baiser).

- J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies fait ça…!, lui souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

- Moi non plus…, répondit-t-il en continuant de l'embrasser toujours.

Là, elle stoppa le baiser pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, tenant toujours son visage dans ses mains, et lui la tenant par la taille.

- Merci, fit-elle indéchiffrable.

Il était impossible de lui résister avec cet air là… Il replongea sur ses lèvres, gourmand, avide.

Pourquoi ce moment était si intense ? Aucun des deux n'aurait su le dire. Drago avait frappé Ron. Il avait perdu son sang froid, montré sa possessivité, et il avait BESOIN de la sentir à lui. Il enrageait contre lui-même et en même temps de par la réaction de la jeune fille il se sentait encore plus dépendant…

Il va de soi que pour elle c'était tout bonnement la plus belle preuve qu'il ait pu lui offrir ! Il l'avait défendue (encore une fois, oui, mais à Londres personne ne le connaissait, ce n'était pas pareil…). Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sure du fait que sa place se trouvait aux côtés de Drago qu'en ce moment même.

Bref, en gros ils avaient tous les deux des élans de possessivité accrue, là, l'instinct de se plaquer l'un à l'autre et de s'embrasser avec fougue… Evidemment, dans ce genre de cas, la situation dégénère vite…! Ils se retrouvèrent donc vite plaqués au mur, haletants et continuant toujours de s'embrasser avec passion, se frottant lascivement l'un à l'autre.

- On ne peut pas faire ça ici…!, chuchota Hermione entre deux soupirs.

- Mais si on peut…, répondit Drago en un soupir supplémentaire ne semblant pas prédisposé à s'arrêter là pour un sou !

Hermione n'en était absolument pas enchantée non plus, mais elle avait des sursauts de raison parmi les brumes du désir. « Et si quelqu'un nous trouve ? ». La question résonnait dans son cerveau tandis qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force (ni l'envie d'ailleurs) d'arrêter.

Autre question relative : « Et si on nous entendait…? » qui serait suivie de l'arrivée de gens et on en reviendrait à la question de base.

- Drago, si on nous trouve on est morts…, continua-t-elle tout en sautant sur lui pour s'accrocher à son corps de ses jambes, en suspension, l'embrassant avec envie (paradoxale power!).

A ces gestes il grogna, captura ses lèvres sauvagement et l'écrasa à nouveau contre le mur, lui faisant sentir par là son érection bien présente. Elle émit un bruit à mi chemin entre le soupir, le grognement, le plaisir et l'envie… et s'accrocha à lui encore plus.

- Personne ne va nous trouver ici… et puis de toute façon je ne saurais plus m'arrêter !, dit-il en capturant les lèvres de la jeune Gryffondor, laissant s'échapper un grognement de plaisir.

- Moi non plus, c'est bien ça le problème…, fait-elle en rigolant doucement, charmeuse, sans se décoller de ses lèvres.

Il rit aussi et ne put retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'Hermione s'attaqua à son cou sensible. Elle n'en fut que plus aguichée, bien entendu ! Il caressait ses cuisses avec envie, lui donnant un bel (et clair) aperçu de la suite.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus de chemise (ne parlons pas de la cravate…) et elle était à égalité de ce point de vue là, gagnant quand même la manche par sa jupe toujours sur elle mais remontée depuis bien longtemps à ses hanches !

- Hermione…, murmura-t-il à son cou en se délectant de la sensation que lui provoquait le simple fait de prononcer son prénom et de la réaction de la jeune fille. Tu n'as aucune idée de l'effet que tu me fais…

- J'te r'tourne le compliment !, fit la jeune fille la respiration saccadée en capturant ses lèvres.

Il ricana contre ses lèvres sans les décoller.

- Je suis sérieux… J'ai jamais ressentit ça pour quelqu'un… Tu me rends tout simplement fou !... D'ailleurs la scène d'aujourd'hui en est une preuve…

Elle se redressa (jusque là étant restée la tête rejetée en arrière tandis qu'il l'emplissait de baiser papillons au cou alors qu'il parlait… divin) et le regarda dans les yeux. Il fut chamboulé d'y trouver de l'amour… Enfin, pas d'y trouver, mais que ça puisse se voir aussi clairement ! Elle l'embrassa en approfondissant le baiser, le faisant lent et passionné (rendant encore plus fou le jeune homme excité ET impatient).

- Je t'aime !, lui fit-elle totalement abandonnée à lui, achevée par les dernières paroles du tendre Serpentard.

Un sourire bienheureux s'étala sur le visage du vert et argent. Quoi de mieux que ce moment ? Il pouvait tout faire avec elle, tout ce qu'il faisait avec les autres (imprévisible), mais en mieux. Avec Elle…

- Moi aussi…, lui susurra-t-il avec un sourire heureux en recapturant ses lèvres avec fougue.

Et hopla, v'la qu'ils étaient r'partis ! Sauf qu'ils ne se retinrent plus très longtemps… Le pantalon de Drago disparut bien vite. Il entama les va et viens tant attendus, et Hermione se cambra en l'embrassant encore plus. Ils passèrent un moment de pur bonheur, et après quelques coups de reins (plusieurs… le plus possible à vrai dire!) ils se retinrent de toutes leurs forces de crier leur plaisir, s'embrassant presque violemment… Hermione se mordit le poignet, chose très peu recommandée vu qu'elle était alors destinée à garder une trace de dents visible pendant plusieurs jours, ce qui ne passait pas du tout inaperçu en tee-shirt(!), Drago quant à lui, faute de mieux, s'attaqua à l'épaule d'Hermione, qui se retrouva avec deux traces de guerre au lieu d'une ! Mais c'étaient de belles traces… Hum.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin calmés (mais non moins essoufflés), ils restèrent un moment avachis contre le mur, la respiration saccadée. Après un instant dédié spécialement à reprendre leur souffle, Drago s'approcha des lèvres de la jeune fille et lui vola un baiser, beau, long et intense, comme pour celer un pacte, leur amour… Il en poussa un long « mmmmh » de contentement, sans pour autant interrompre le doux baiser avec la Gryffondor. (Inutile de préciser qu'elle était aux anges)

- On est fous, fit-elle quand même remarquer pour se donner un semblant de bonne conscience (elle, déjouer à ce point le règlement ?).

- J'adore ça, rajouta-t-il aux anges également.

Elle eut un petit rire heureux et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer un « moi aussi » apaisé et heureux.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis se sourirent et se séparèrent doucement pour entreprendre de se rhabiller. Bien qu'ayant été jusque là dans une sorte de bulle, avec des mouvements lents et posés pour clôturer le rêve éveillé, dès qu'ils se furent décollés ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse, à présent inquiets que quelqu'un les trouve ainsi (genre u.u).

Drago ayant moins de choses à remettre finit avant, et se permit d'entreprendre de lui reboutonner sa chemise tandis qu'elle enfilait son gilet. Lorsqu'il eut finit, elle lui sourit et il en fit de même, la ramenant vers lui pour un dernier baiser. Elle se serra contre lui alors qu'il la collait également à lui par une caresse à la taille.

- J'ai le regret de t'annoncer qu'on aura sauté le repas de midi…, lui dit-il après avoir achevé le baiser.

- C'est regrettable, mais je ne suis pas de nature à me plaindre…, lui répondit-elle charmeuse.

Il rit, bien évidemment séduit par la Gryffondor !

- Moi non plus !

Ils rirent alors de bon cœur, avec un regard entendu, puis finirent par se regarder, simplement. Après un certain temps, voyant qu'ils auraient pu rester ainsi durant des heures si personne n'intervenait (…), Hermione se décida à nouveau à intervenir.

- Il faut peut-être qu'on y aille…?

- Mh. T'as quoi maintenant ?

- Histoire de la magie.

- C'est un cours auquel il ne faut pas assister ça…

- Drago, on a pas déjà parlé de ça ce matin ?

- Pfff oui bon ok. Ca te dérange pas de mourir de faim, mais rater un cours, ah ça c'est non !, répondit-il mi-excédé mi-boudeur.

Elle rit, amusée par l'impulsion à nouveau enfantine de son copain (ooooh que c'est chouette de le penser ainsiiiii !, se dit-elle ravie).

- Gamin !, fit-elle en continuant à rire.

Il fit mine de bouder mais finit tout de même pas rire avec elle, heureux.

- Allé moi j'y vais, sinon on ne sortira jamais d'ici !

- L'idée ne me dérange pas plus que ça…, fit-il joueur.

- BYE !, rit-elle en lui déposant un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de partir.

Elle était rayonnante. Heureuse. Epanouie ! Elle voulait montrer son bonheur à tout le monde. Elle avait oublié Ron, Ginny, ses problèmes, les Serpentards, tout. Elle ne le voyait que lui. «Malefoy».

Si un jour on lui avait prédit ce moment, elle aurait certainement éclaté de rire ! Ou alors elle aurait été vexée, et énervée de l'incapacité de réflexion des dites personnes…

Elle repensa à ces dernières semaines, surtout à celles passées à Londres. Londres… Drago… Plus loin, les défis… Les deux nuits passées pelotonnés ensemble dans la grotte… Kyle… Le revirement de comportement à l'hotel, avant de tomber dans le vide… Ron… Oh non, pourquoi penser à tout ça alors qu'elle était heureuse ? C'était une manie, merde ! Elle repensa à leur première nuit passée ensemble… Et surtout à ce dernier moment si merveilleux… La revoilà qui sourit ! A nouveau aux anges, surtout quand un certain blond la dépasse en lui chuchotant « à tantôt miss » en lui passant la main sur son dos. Elle lui sourit, et il eut un sourire malicieux pour couronner l'échange.

- Et arrête de tituber comme ça, je sais que je suis tout bonnement exceptionnel mais tout de même !

Elle le regarda elle aussi avec un regard malicieux et joueur et mit tout son poids sur sa jambe droite, histoire de prendre une pause plus décontractée et assurée.

- Et si je te réponds que tu as raison ?, dit-elle avec ce même air malicieux.

Le jeune homme ne s'attendant absolument pas à cette réponse ne put retenir un sourire heureux étalé sur son visage. Elle rit. (Malefoy, vraiment ? Elle devrait recevoir un prix Nobel pour ça !)

- AHAH !, se moqua-t-elle. T'as plus rien à dire sur le coup, hein !

- Rien du tout…, fit-il en coulant un regard plein de convoitise sur elle.

Elle prit un air vainqueur qui vint s'ajouter à sa malice.

- Arrête de me manger des yeux, MALEFOY, je sais que tu n'as pas dîné mais ce n'est pas une raison !

Sur ce, fière de sa répartie, elle s'éclipsa au cours d'Histoire de la Magie, le laissant là, amusé, à nouveau tenté, et encore plus charmé.

Cette fille… ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de spécial ? Entendre par là, de différent ? Vraiment, il n'en savait rien, mais tout en elle le mettait en émoi. Elle le chamboulait rien qu'avec ses regards, sa panoplie d'émotions, son imprévisibilité, tout, tout en elle le laissait sans dessus-dessous ! Elle le rendait heureux, simplement en la regardant… Il ne savait pas si avoir peur ou être plein de joie ! C'était magnifique, comme sensation, mais tellement nouveau, tellement pas normal pour lui, comment se faisait-il qu'on lui attribue une aussi grande part de bonheur ?

Il finit par se remettre en route, souriant à la pensée de ce qui venait de se passer… et croisa Harry.

- Potter ?, fit-il incrédule en tombant sur lui au coin d'un couloir, toujours le sourire aux lèvres (qui s'effaça vite fait en voyant le dit garçon).

- Salut Malefoy.

Drago resta là à le regarder, interrogatif. Que faisait-il là ? Et son cours ? Hermione y était allée pourtant, ils avaient toujours cours ensemble… Harry se laissa observer, tout en encrant son regard dans celui du blond, par principe.

- Je peux te parler, Malefoy ?, demanda soudain Harry, très grave.

- Euh… Ouais, fit celui-ci incompréhensif.

Pourquoi voulait-il lui parler, à présent ? Pfff. En plus, ça avait pas l'air d'être un sujet joyeux…

- Ron est vraiment au bord de la crise de nerfs…, commença Harry en s'avançant avec Drago vers ce qui semblait être un couloir moins fréquenté.

Oh, ce n'était que ça…!

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, Potter ?, répondit-il excédé.

- Ca veut juste dire qu'Hermione va beaucoup souffrir, voilà en quoi ça te regarde !, railla-t-il d'un ton dur.

Drago stoppa, et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, sceptique et inquiet cette fois. Il aurait préféré que ça n'ait rien à voir avec Hermione, elle ne méritait pas de souffrir… Mais il ne voulait tout de même pas se montrer inquiet (il n'assumait toujours pas de ne plus ressembler à un Malefoy avec les autres ! Quelle horreur !). Il regarda donc Harry d'un air snob avec une pointe de scepticisme qui vint parfaitement terminer le tableau Malefoyesque. Harry soupira.

- Es-tu prêt à la soutenir ?, demanda le Survivant en reprenant son calme mais ne perdant en aucun cas son sérieux.

Drago fit la moue. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça avec Potter, enfin ! C'était quoi cette blague ? Ca y est, après l'aprèm ils sont potes c'est bon ? Manquait plus que ça…!

- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi Potter !, fit-il en grognant et en reprenant la route (lentement tout de même, il n'a pas filé, il voulait juste clore la conversation mais il attendait un minimum le Gryffondor).

- Il faudra bien parce qu'il s'agit d'Hermione et que je ne t'en laisse pas le choix, fit Harry catégorique.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?, demanda Drago désabusé en se retournant vers Harry assez révolté.

Voilà qu'il allait lui faire la morale à propos d'Hermione maintenant ! On aura tout vu ! Mais pour qui se prenait-il, ce saint Potty ?

- Pour son meilleur ami, peut-être ?, répondit Harry avec provocation. Ecoute Malefoy, je suis capable de prendre relativement bien votre relation parce que je l'aime et si ça fait son bonheur ça fera le mien aussi (à peu de choses près…).

Drago tiqua sur le « je l'aime ».

Harry commençait à désespérer. Il serait impossible de pactiser avec Malefoy s'il refusait de coopérer !

- Comme une sœur, crétin, soupira-t-il.

Drago s'offensa de l'appellation plus que familière de Potter, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de rétorquer et enchaina avec son explication. Manquerait plus qu'on les trouve à parler ensemble, maintenant !

- SOIT, donc je peux laisser passer ce détail, mais Ron pas du tout et c'est aussi le meilleur ami d'Hermione, que ça te plaise ou non. Ginny est sa sœur, donc même étant la meilleure amie d'Hermione également elle ne peut pas ne pas soutenir son frère, donc il va falloir que tu fasses un effort, que tu te montres convainquant si tu es confronté à une quelconque situation et surtout, surtout que tu protèges Hermione.

- Excuse-moi de revenir avec ça Potter mais… Tu te prends vraiment pour mon psy, en fait ? Ou mon conseiller conjugal ?

Harry se contenta de le fixer avec toute l'intensité de regard que ses émeraudes pouvaient projeter. Du plomb s'encra dans l'estomac de Drago qui soutint quand même ce regard pesant.

Le Gryffondor ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi ce (crétin) de Serpentard se refusait obstinément à parler de cela avec lui ! Même pour aider Hermione, il était buté sur sa réponse du « je-ne-parlerai-pas » !

- Je m'en fous que tu ne veuilles pas répondre Malefoy, vu que tu es encore un gamin fini et abruti patenté de surcroit, je vais me contenter de te dire mon point de vue et t'en feras ce que tu veux, le retournant dans ta tête parce que tu n'auras pas eu loisir de poser les questions qui resteront non résolues dans ton cerveau !

Oui, Harry perdait patience. Déjà que c'était Malefoy, qu'il faisait l'effort de venir, de le prévenir, d'essayer de lui parler avec calme, et celui-ci était définitivement décidé à faire vœu de silence, il avait tout simplement envie de l'envoyer CHIER. Voilà ! Fuck.

Drago le regarda, blasé, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire passer une autre expression sur son visage qu'Harry enchainait déjà. Il avait les piles, le balafré !

- Hermione va se sentir très mal les jours à venir ! Vraiment très mal ! Ron ne va pas arrêter de l'enchainer et malheureusement pour toi le frapper ne servira à rien ! Ca accroitra même son envie de lui faire du mal ! Il l'aime, Malefoy, tu comprends ça ? Je sais que tu le détestes mais elle ne le détestera jamais ! Imagine ta réaction si elle te quittait pour LUI (ton pire ennemi, la réaction est réversible !), maintenant ? Essaye seulement de te mettre à sa place ? Tu dois la soutenir, et, pour son bien à elle et pour qu'elle apprenne à gérer son amour pour nos deux maisons, tu dois l'aider à pardonner tout ça à Ron !...

- NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE ?, le coupa tout de même Drago qui se retenait depuis le début.

Défendre la serpillère qui ferait du mal à Hermione et qui serait amoureuse d'elle, à savoir SA copine ? Ce balafré était vraiment au bord du gouffre !

- TU M'ECOUTES MALEFOY !, ragea Harry d'un air assez terrifiant. Tu ne voulais pas en parler, alors tu te contenteras d'écouter et de méditer !, cracha-t-il. Elle a besoin de Ron et si tu l'insultes elle sera encore plus tiraillée et encore plus mal ! Alors que si tu le défends, elle aura plus facile à se dire que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose d'être amie avec des Serpentards, qu'elle n'est pas dans le faux ! Je la connais, je sais ce que je dis ! Et une dernière chose, tâche de lui montrer tout l'amour dont tu es capable. _(Drago faillit le couper mais Harry l'interrompit d'un geste sec de la main)_. Elle a besoin de se sentir aimée, de sentir que tout ça ne risque pas de s'envoler du jour au lendemain. Et je parle entre autres de toutes tes conquêtes qui reviennent à la charge, rajouta-t-il avec un regard prévenant. Fais en sorte qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'a rien à craindre. Embrasse-là en public si tu veux, je m'en fous, mais fais quelque chose ! Pour elle !

Drago resta de marbre à cette évocation, juste le temps qu'Harry clôture son récit de façon théâtrale et se retire avec brio et professionnalisme. Un vrai Gryffondor.

- Médite tout ça, vu que tu ne veux pas en parler avec moi alors que je me propose, tu n'auras qu'à résoudre toutes ces questions tout seul. Ca t'apprendra. Au revoir, Malefoy.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et partit avec détermination, prenant le même couloir qu'Hermione quelques dix minutes auparavant…

Comme Drago disait, un vrai Gryffondor. Bon dieu, qu'ils étaient impressionnants lorsqu'ils le voulaient vraiment ! Intimidants… de vrais battants, des lions. Drago en avait presque une boule à l'estomac. Potter savait très bien ce qu'il voulait et il était prêt à tout.

Le Serpentard resta donc là, avec, comme l'avait prévu Harry, une montagne de questions glissant sur lui les unes après les autres. Il s'en voulait, il était frustré que ce sale bat... méchant garçon ait raison ! Il ne voulait pas parler de ça avec lui ! Mais il aurait mieux fait de se plier aux décisions du Gryffondor… Le voilà qui était totalement perdu, à présent ! Et livré à lui-même. Et il n'était jamais doué dans ces cas là… Toutes les paroles du rouge et or tournaient dans sa tête, lui infligeant une peur, un stress constant, une pression si grande… Comme si tout reposait sur lui. Et ce encore une fois, parce qu'il avait refusé l'aide du Gryffondor. Bingo. « Bravo Drago, te voilà bien loti ! T'es fière de toi maintenant ? A vouloir rester Malefoy malgré tout, voilà ce que tu te ramasses, crétin ! », se disait-il lui-même excédé par ses propres réactions.

Il grogna pour lui-même et prit le chemin du parc, décidément sûr d'être incapable de se concentrer en cours après de telles conversations.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

_**Une petite review pour l'auteur qui vient de finir le chapitre, un dimanche à 1h alors qu'elle a cours le lendemain ? x) Non j'rigole ça c'est mon problème, mais vous avez trouvez comment ? :D**_

_**Tiens, en parlant d'une heure du mat, c'est mon anniversaiiiiiiiiiiiiiire :D HIHIHIH xD *ricane de façon bien trop enfantine à son gout*. 19 ans le 19, c'est beau quand même :D Oui je sais je vais le dire à tout le monde xD Mais j'adore ! D'ailleurs, pour fêter ça, je vais changer mon profil fanfic et à la place de mettre ce que les gens pensent de moi, je vais peut-être mettre ce que JE pense de moi... Ahem x) Vous verrez bien, le résultat n'est pas pareil XDD Mais je m'attellerai à ça pendant la journée. Ou mardi, parce que j'espère être occupée tout mon lundi tout de même :D ahah**_

_**enfin soit, pourquoi je raconte encore ma vie ? u.u arf!**_

_**Bonne semaine ! Et désolée encore pour le retard de la semaine passée :D**_

_**Bisouu!**_


	31. La tête en puzzle de DrayDray

_Bon, vous voyez que ce lundi il est là, le petit chapitre x)_

_(oui, je suis fière xD Mais mon baptême se termine cette semaine normalement donc après vous n'aurez plus de soucis à vous faire ! :D)_

_Bon, à vrai dire je n'ai pas grand chose à dire là... o.O' J'espère juste qu'il va vous plaire, mon petit chap :D Il s'agit du bordel dans la tête de notre Serpentard d'amouuur (L)' du coup c'est plus des pensées torturées que des faits établis :) Mais c'est bien quand même, hein ? (dites oui :s xD)_

_Enfin voilà, bonne lecture :)_

_Bisous ! _

_Mackk._

_**Misstuture52 **Hey ! :D Merci merci x) Je suis désolée de te rappeler pareille chose :/ Mais dis-donc, c'est dans 3 jours maintenant :D Alors j'te dis bon anniversaire à l'avance ! :D Et contente que ce chap t'ait plu :) Bisou_

_**MarloúZz **__Heyy contente que ma fic te plaise ! :D et merci pour le bon anniv x) En espérant que ce chap te plaise autant (a) Bisou !_

_**Lucie.S **__xDDD Waaw, accro à ma fic ça c'est trop cool :D Je ferai tout mon possible pour avoir une suite chaque lundi, mais maintenant ça ne devrait plus trop poser de problèmes ! (quoi que j'ai pleins d'idées et je suis sensée la FINIR, voilà qui est fâcheux u.u xD) En tout cas je suis ravie que mon annif me permet d'échapper à une sentence fatidique :D J'ai eu chaud x) :D Et le chapitre… Rah merci chapitre (L)' xD (ps : tu crois quand même pas que Harry n'est que bonté avec MALEFOY ? Il a ses limites hein, le p'tit décoiffé, faut pas pousser mémé hein ! x'DDD) Bisou ! :D_

_**Titilde **__:) C'est pas grave que t'aies pas pu me laisser une review sur le moment même, tant que tu m'en as laissée une quand même :D Si t'en avais pas laissé du tout, là j'aurais été triste :O x) Par contre je suis d'accord, la fac c'est horrible u.u C'est simple, je passe ma vie à sécher xD :$ C'est quand que t'as 18 ? :D Quelle date, j'veux dire (a) Enfin en tout cas j'te dis déjà bon annif à l'avance ! :D xD Et y'a un truc qui m'intrigue… Pourquoi on vous appelle « lapine » pendant votre baptême ? xD Et tu l'as fait où ton baptême ? Y'en a pas mal qui ont déjà fini, on est des retardataires, ce sont des sadiques les nôtres u.u xD Moi je trouve que ce qui sera une bénédiction c'est de ne plus stresser de croiser les comitards dans les couloirs ou de croiser leurs yeux par malheur et de te ramasser quasi un gueule en terre en plein couloir d'unif XD Si c'était permis ils n'hésiteraient pas… u.u Et t'es déjà baptisée et tout, ou il te manque quand même le baptême mais t'as déjà eu le jugement ? (et pourquoi tu dis que tu pètes déjà un câble dans ton kot ? xD Je rêverai de pouvoir rester chez moi à rien faire ! . Si tu veux mon avis, ce serait chouette de voir un arc-en-ciel, pcq ici il est 15h et il fait déjà gris u.u Vive la Belgique xD Merci pour le courage :D (L)' J'en aurai besoin, apparemment on a acti lundi et mardi ou lundi et mercredi et ce avec une nuit entière avec les comitards ! Beuheuheuuuh :'( xD Bisous ! :D (et j'espère que le chap te plaira, tu verras bien si il est aussi passionnant que tu te l'attendais :p xD)_

_**Vivi59 **__:p Loool ! Tu sais que j'avais même pas remarqué o.O' Bon maintenant que tu le dis en effet, ça me fait penser à Préfets-en-chef… o.O' Enfin, pas totalement, c'est juste la position, le reste y'a rien qui y ressemble le contexte n'est pas du tout pareil xD Par contre j'ai pas comprit ce qui t'en bouchait un __coin :O :$ Oui je sais je suis handicapée, va falloir m'expliquer xD Mais c'est que je respecte le caractère originel des personnages ? Ou… quoi ? o.O' Waaw 34 j'aurai jamais cru :D Ca m'impressionne toujours quand je vois qu'il y a pas que des jeunottes qui lisent ma fic, ça fait plaisir ça veut dire que j'écris pas que pour les plus jeunes xD x) (plus jeunes : s'entend de mon age ou de 16 et encore de 20 des fois… Quoi que j'en ai de 13 là aussi j'suis choquée O.O xD) Enfin voilà, je raconte encore ma vie et on s'en fout toujours autant u.u Alors j'te laisse à ta lecture xD Et j'espère que ça te plaira :D Bisouu !_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**31. la tête en puzzle de Dray-Dray**

Un puzzle. Un énooorme puzzle. Mille pièces… Non, dix milles. Voilà à peu près à quoi ressemblait le cerveau de Drago en cet instant précis.

Il se trouvait dans un coin près de la forêt interdite, au bord du lac, un petit endroit paisible où les profs ne pouvaient le voir depuis les grandes fenêtres du château. Nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre, le regard perdu dans les vaguelettes de l'eau, le Serpentard tournait et retournait dans sa tête les paroles d'un certain Harry Potter.

Il fallait se mettre à la place de la belette, pour pouvoir la défendre aux yeux d'Hermione parce que c'est ce dont elle avait besoin… La violence ne résoudrait rien, elle ne ferait qu'empirer l'état de la jeune fille… Il fallait la soutenir car elle allait se sentir vraiment très seule, car la rouquine sœur de la serpillère allait forcément soutenir son frère déprimé histoire qu'il ne tombe pas dans la dépression… Il fallait donc malgré ça l'encourager à pardonner les Gryffondors, pour qu'elle puisse accepter intérieurement sa relation avec les Serpentards.

… En gros, c'était du n'importe quoi. Tout cela ne tenait pas la route ! Ce n'était absolument pas logique, absolument pas sain et absolument pas faisable…! En plus il lui demandait de lui montrer tout l'amour dont il était capable… Mais il montrait déjà de trop ! Hors de question qu'il vire fleur bleue ! Et puis, comment pourrait-il montrer plus ? Déjà ce qu'il faisait là lui semblait proprement ridicule (mais inévitable). Quant à l'embrasser en public… Non mais il a vraiment pété une case lui… Il voulait vraiment qu'ils se fassent tuer, en fait ? En plus, il n'oserait pas… C'était plus fort que lui, ça le gênait de faire ça en public… Trop exposé… Lui qui était sensé être le chaud lapin de l'école ! Une copine !

Plus il retournait toutes ces informations, plus il se sentait perdu, et moins tout cela avait de sens. Même la pensée d'Hermione était trouble. Il n'y comprenait plus rien… Etait-il vraiment prêt à vivre tout ça ? Voulait-il vraiment que ça arrive ? Vous savez, il voyait ça comme quand on répète plusieurs fois un mot dans une langue et que pour finir on ne lui trouve plus de sens, on a l'impression qu'il ne veut rien dire… Tout en lui se déconstruisait. Mais où était donc Potter ? Ca y est, la blague était finie, il pouvait revenir pour l'aider en lui demandant s'il avait déjà assez réfléchi ! Pourquoi il ne le voyait toujours pas débarquer ? Drago avait une furieuse envie d'appeler sa maman comme un bébé de trois ans a qui on a volé son biberon…

Il entendit la sonnerie provenant du château. Etant donné que ça aurait été la troisième qu'il aurait volontairement ignoré s'il ne se levait pas sur le coup, il fit un bond monumental et se retrouva bon gré mal gré sur ses pieds. Là, il n'eut plus qu'à se dire « Bon, je suis déjà levé, je vais pas me rasseoir quand même… », et il s'avança donc d'un pas très, mais alors là _très_ réticent vers les grandes portes du château.

Il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir. Ni quels allaient être ses réflexes à présent… Et s'il voyait Potter ? Que dirait-il encore celui-là ? Ou Hermione… Nom de dieu que c'était horrible d'être perdu ainsi, il avait l'impression de ne comprendre subitement plus rien alors que quelques heures auparavant à peine, en sortant d'un certain coin reclus avec sa Gryffondor, tout lui avait semblé si clair… Non mais pourquoi la vie ne pouvait pas se contenter d'être simple, hein ?

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le grand hall, tous les élèves affluaient en masse des salles de classe vers le parc, à l'inverse de lui… Il comprit bien vite qu'ils en étaient déjà à la pause 4h. Pourquoi cette mauvaise habitude de sécher les cours… Qu'Hermione ne l'apprenne pas, surtout.

Non mais ? Pourquoi pensait-il à ça maintenant ? Comme s'il avait des comptes à rendre !... Ou peut-être bien ? « RAH MON CERVEAUUU ! », hurlait-il intérieurement avec une furieuse envie de prendre sa tête à deux mains et de presser très fort histoire de recoller tous les morceaux.

Alors qu'il commençait à devenir fou intérieurement, il vit arriver Hermione. Hermione… Lorsqu'il la vit, tout devint soudain plus clair. Bien sûr qu'Hermione était importante pour lui. Sinon pourquoi il aurait eu ce soulagement inexplicable lorsqu'il la vit ? Et cette envie de la tenir dans ses bras ? Et de la protéger… Les paroles de l'autre taré de balafré devinrent soudain plus claires aussi, et Drago s'apaisa.

Tiens, en parlant de l'autre crétin d'Elu, il était aux côtés de la jolie fille. Humpf, le voir lui alors que les choses devenaient plus claires dans son esprit ne le faisait subitement plus paraître comme un sauveur (comme il l'aurait pensé dans le parc) mais bien comme un crétin fini qu'il avait envie de frapper pour rendre sa vie aussi compliquée. Nan mais qui a bien pu le sonner, lui ?

Hermione riait aux éclats. Il pouvait au moins lui laisser ça, à ce Saint Potter, il lui apportait le bonheur nécessaire. La part dont elle avait besoin… Et il était là pour elle. Même si lui, Drago Malefoy, pire ennemi attitré, était là aussi (et ne comptait pas partir !).

Harry dans tout ça, avait passé du bon temps avec Hermione. Il l'avait trouvée heureuse, ravie et bavarde, et il se dit qu'il avait peut-être été un peu dur envers Malefoy plus tôt… Mais il fallait bien le secouer pour qu'il comprenne, celui-là ! Ils avaient donc beaucoup parlé et il était heureux de voir son amie ainsi, si épanouie. Et lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall avec elle, et qu'il y trouva le blond qui la fixait perdu dans ses pensées, il fut assez content de lui. Ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait travaillé ? Le travaillait toujours ? Enfin, Malefoy qui réfléchit ! Quel grand pas pour l'humanité !

Et puis… il lui était quand même reconnaissant. C'est vrai, venant de Malefoy, il aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'il détale ! Dans ce cas là, Hermione aurait été brisée… Il ne le montrait pas, mais tout son espoir de retour à la normale et à une situation meilleure se basait sur ce bête blond. « Tu peux le faire, Malefoy… J'le sais que tu peux », se disait-il sans cesse en le voyant.

Lorsqu'Hermione vit Drago à son tour, elle sourit. Celui-ci la regarda, toujours pensif, puis tourna son regard vers Harry (pas son visage, juste son regard), se rappelant de toutes les consignes, et puis voulant mettre la chose au point avec cet olibrius de rouge et or. Le Gryffondor soutint son regard, un regard étrange qui montrait en même temps un avertissement et de la confiance mélangée à de l'espoir… « Je compte sur toi ».

Il en fut totalement perturbé mais vit Hermione qui valsait son regard de lui à Harry, essayant surement de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il la regarda, toujours à plusieurs mètres d'eux, et lui sourit. Puis, toujours avec son regard tendre, il lui fit signe de s'approcher, discrètement.

Là, il se ramassa un regard réprobateur du Grand Potter. Hein quoi ? « Oh… »… Il soupira, serrant la mâchoire. Il ne savait comment mais il comprenait ce que lui disaient les perles vertes émeraude. Et elles étaient très claires ! Il était sensé aller vers elle et lui prouver son amour. Pas le contraire, si c'était toujours elle qui venait vers lui, ça ne prouvait rien du tout de sa part, ça restait un lâche, quelque chose d'incertain… Il soupira, s'exigeant du courage. « Allé Drago, vas-y, stresse pas, c'est pour Hermione…gnnnn. ».

Le fait est que oui, le fait d'y aller lui le stressait. Il avait toujours choisi la simplicité, la sécurité serpentardienne sans se poser de questions. Maintenant qu'il le voyait de l'œil Gryffondor… Il sentait qu'il avait lui-même peur de ce qu'il faisait. Mais il se devait de le faire. Pour Hermione.

Toutes ces pensées se déroulant en quelques instants, il soupira donc pour s'encourager et s'avança jusqu'à eux, bien qu'elle ait déjà commencé à le rejoindre entre-temps. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face à face (le brun suivant de près), Drago lui demande un « J'peux te parler ? », tranquille mais neutre. Oui, il était toujours un peu stressé… Et pour cause ! Elle sembla s'inquiéter de ce ton et il vit le Gryffondor lui lancer un regard exaspéré.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Franchement, l'inquiéter pour rien ! Il était vraiment nul, ce Serpentard ! Non mais pourquoi Merlin lui infligeait pareille horreur ? Il aurait pu en choisir un un peu moins calé sur les préjugés et les principes familiaux tout de même !... Pfff.

Drago fit intérieurement la moue (mais Harry vit qu'il se fustigeait lui-même, ce qui le rendit quand même un minimum soulagé… « Ah quand même ! ») et regarda à nouveau Hermione, roulant des yeux à Harry pour la forme.

- Je n'ai pas fini de te raconter tout ce que j'avais à te dire tantôt…, fit-il d'un ton doux (histoire de se rattraper et de la tranquilliser…) mais également son éternel air malicieux et joueur au visage.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de rouler des yeux à Malefoy, pour sa façon si… « psychologique » de rattraper la chose. Toujours une connotation perverse hein ! Hermione sourit, détendue et joueuse.

- Ah bon ?

- Mmhmmh, fit-il avait un air faussement dépité.

Elle regarda Harry qui la regardait lui-même depuis la reprise de Drago avec un sourire tendre et protecteur. Il opina avec un beau sourire et la poussa légèrement vers le blond (par le dos) en riant. (Drago se prit à admirer ce crétin de Harry Potter… Il semblait si… pure… ça donnait envie de gerber ! Beurk.)

- Allé, il a l'air pressé !, fit le Brun avec un regard taquin envers la jeune fille.

Puis, il regarda Drago avec un sourire d'encouragement et… apaisé. Drago fut (encore une fois !) surpris de la panoplie de regards et d'expressions faciales que pouvait avoir le rouge et or à son encontre. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas amis ! C'est comme s'il réagissait, non pas à la personne, mais à ce qu'elle faisait. Bizarre… Non pas qu'il en ait déjà douté, bien sûr ! Il se prit au jeu, et répondit provocateur, avec son éternel sourire de malice pure et son regard provocateur mais gentil.

- Tu le serais aussi si tu étais à ma place ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas, Potter…! J'ai toujours le meilleur, faudra que tu t'y fasses !, dit-il taquin mais catégorique.

- En effet, fit Harry amusé par le revirement du Serpentard.

Hermione avait l'air aux anges à nouveau. Drago qui regardait toujours le brun, joueur, vit ce dernier dévier le regard vers son amie et prendre un air totalement comblé et un sourire ravi. Il la regarda également et vit sa… copine… rayonnante. Elle était magnifique. Et heureuse… C'était si clair dans ses yeux, si elle l'avait écrit à l'indélébile noir sur son front ça ne se serait pas plus remarqué ! Il sourit tendrement lui aussi à la jeune fille, et lui demanda tranquillement à présent :

- On y va ?

Elle opina avec un grand sourire encore plus charmant pour Drago, et regarda ensuite Harry, comme pour partager son bonheur en lui offrant son sourire.

- Allé dépêchez-vous de partir !, fit celui-ci en riant à présent, parce que si Ron me trouve encore une fois avec son ex et son pire ennemi, il va légèrement croire que je suis le traitre parfait !

- Eeeh !, fit Hermione revêche. Je suis peut-être son ex mais je suis ta meilleure amie ! Et la sienne occasionnellement…, termina-t-elle avec une petite voix, son sourire partant aux oubliettes.

Drago se retourna avec un regard profondément excédé vers le GRAND Harry Potter qui semblait lui-même se punir de son énorme boulette. Non mais quel crétin j'vous jure ! Il vient lui faire la morale puis c'est lui qui fout les pieds dans le plat ! Ah c'est du joli !

- Hermione, ça va s'arranger…, essaya de rattraper piètrement Harry en lui posant une main pataude sur son épaule.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux de cocker.

- C'est sûr, comment tu veux qu'il t'en veuille plus longtemps ?, fit Drago en se rapprochant de son oreille (se mettant discrètement derrière elle, ramenant à l'esprit leurs habitudes londoniennes). C'est _scientifiquement_ impossible…

Son sourire revint, elle se rappela de tout ce que le garçon lui ramenait à l'esprit en un nombre de mots si réduits… Les « scientifiquement », toutes les fois où il se collait à son dos, son souffle chaud et apaisant à son oreille… Et son ton mielleux et sûr de lui tout en restant joueur, montrant bien un petit prétentieux dont les yeux crient « cherche pas, j'suis l'meilleur ! ».

Il se décolla d'elle dès qu'il eut fini de lui dire tout ça, histoire que les gens ne s'y concentrent pas trop (ça faisait déjà beaucoup de nouveautés d'un coup pour lui, vaudrait mieux aller point par point « please » !). Elle se retourna directement vers lui avec une moue amusée et entendue, et il soutint son regard avec son même air malicieux et joueur, tandis qu'il sentait le regard du brun peser sur lui.

Il tourna donc son regard vers le Gryffondor, toujours taquin mais aussi dédaigneux cette fois. Le brun le regardait intensément sans un mot. Drago poussa légèrement sur le dos d'Hermione pour lui indiquer de commencer à se déplacer, tandis que lui se penchait discrètement vers Potter et lui lançait un « c'est MOI qui devrais te donner des cours, Saint Potter ! », d'un ton snob. Harry roula des yeux pour la forme (tout en sachant que sur ce coup là le Serpentard pouvait se vanter tant qu'il voulait, son résultat était clair et net !) tandis que le vert et argent s'éloignait avec la jeune fille.

...

Pendant ce temps, Ron pleurait dans un recoin caché du château… Il pleurait, essayant de rester silencieux, mais ne pouvant retenir des hoquets de sanglots, beaucoup trop agité pour ne faire que laisser couler les larmes.

La fille qu'il aimait l'avait largué, elle était aussi sa meilleure amie du coup il lui manquait une part de lui, constamment, une double part, appartenant à la même fille. Cette fille semblait le plus heureuse du monde avec son pire ennemi officiel… Et d'autres Serpentards, alors qu'il était totalement anti-vert et argent au possible… Son meilleur ami commençait à trainer avec tous ces gens inutiles aussi… Et il se sentait encore plus seul. La seule qui ne l'ait pas laissé tomber était sa sœur, qui en souffrait également parce qu'elle était sensée être la meilleure amie de sa copine… enfin, de son _ex_ copine... Que c'était compliqué, par Merlin. Et il l'aimait tellement… Qu'avait fait ce connard à sa petite amie ? Elle était revenue si changée ! Tout ça à cause de cette fouine !

Il était désespéré… Il avait pourtant été si content qu'elle revienne… Et maintenant tout son monde s'effondrait. Rien que de penser qu'il avait pensé à elle si souvent pendant son absence, et qu'il se rendait compte à présent que ça n'avait pas été réciproque… Qu'il était simplement… seul. Et encore une fois, c'était pour la pomme du petit Weasley, la belette, après tout on s'en fout.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'une certaine Serpentarde qui passait par là ! Pansy s'arrêta net à la vue de ce pauvre garçon aussi désemparé. Il était clair qu'elle était à Serpentard, qu'elle le détestait, qu'elle était ravie qu'Hermione ait rompu et qu'elle voulait absolument que Drago et la jeune fille se mettent ensemble en fin de compte. Mais ce Weasley… Lui faisait de la peine. Vraiment. C'était la première fois qu'elle perçait ainsi l'intimité de quelqu'un, avec une pointe de gêne de se trouver là au mauvais moment… Et bien que d'habitude elle aurait été faire courir la rumeur, elle n'en avait pas du tout envie cette fois-ci. Car ce garçon pleurait, seul dans son couloir, abandonné du monde, tandis que deux autres en bas se souriaient, amoureux et malgré lui heureux. Et elle comprenait ce Gryffondor… Elle ne sut décidément pas comment, mais elle le comprenait. Elle aurait eu envie de l'aider, si elle n'était pas meilleure amie du dit pire ennemi de ce même gars qui était lui-même le prétendant de l'ex qui avait brisé le cœur du pauvre roux. Et puis même, en tant que Serpentarde, le bénévolat c'était pas son truc, malgré qu'il lui fasse pitié !

Elle continua sa route, troublée par l'image de la belette seule et déchirée… Et lorsqu'elle arriva à son point de rendez-vous avec Goyle, et qu'il la prit dans ses grands bras protecteurs et se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle ne put répondre corps et âme à son petit ami (ils sortaient ensemble depuis un certain temps, étant restés seuls en attendant Drago et Hermione, Crabbe ayant préféré se lier d'amitié avec Zabini et sa clique).

- Goyle…, fit-elle en un chuchotement toujours atterré (on avait prit l'habitude d'appeler le garçon par son nom de famille et non par son prénom, c'était ainsi depuis des années, ce n'était pas méchant ni distant ni quoi que ce soit…).

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'inquiéta-t-il enfin en voyant la tête que tirait la jeune fille.

- Tu sais pas ce que je viens de voir…

- Et ben vas-y Pansy, dis-moi, tu vas me tuer là !, la pressa le garçon anxieux de la réponse à présent.

Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle venait de voir, et le pauvre Weasley, recroquevillé dans son coin, seul et agité de sanglots interminables. Voyant qu'elle était vraiment troublée par ce souvenir, il ne dit rien, aucune remarque moqueuse ne traversa ses lèvres et il se contenta de la fixer, pour lui montrer qu'il ne prenait pas ça à la rigolade, et puis aussi parce que quand il la regardait intensément, il savait qu'il l'apaisait à sa façon.

...

Dans un autre coin du château, une rouquine regardait par la fenêtre, départagée entre la culpabilité de la façon dont elle avait parlé à sa meilleure amie le matin même et la haine d'avoir vu son frère revenir, déchiré, avec un œil au beurre noir et une mine enragée au visage. Oui, Ginny ne savait pas quoi faire. Hermione lui manquait terriblement, et puis elle lui devait toujours des excuses, mais si Ron la voyait lui parler gentiment il serait effondré, et bien que ce soit injustifié comme réaction, elle préférait éviter de plonger son frère dans un malheur sans fin… Il faudrait qu'elle la prenne à part, un jour. Et qu'elle touche deux mots à Harry aussi…

...

Au même moment, dans la chambre de notre ange blond, nos deux amis s'étaient allongés sur le lit, et parlaient tranquillement tout en s'embrassant de temps à autres.

- Alors ce cours d'histoire de la magie ?, s'enquit Drago contre son visage, jouant de son nez avec celui de la jeune fille.

- Très intéressant, fit celle-ci avec un sourire amusé.

- Pff. Plus intéressant que moi ?, fit le blond d'un air exaspéré.

- Oh non ça jamais…, se rattrapa la jeune fille hilare en se penchant pour lui offrir un baiser approfondit (surement pour lui montrer ô combien il l'intéressait, lui…!).

- Ah quand même, fit celui-ci aux anges en prenant le visage d'Hermione d'une main.

Il avait encore la moue bébé boudin, et elle rit, heureuse de se rappeler de tant de moments passés avec lui.

- Et toi tes cours…?

- Euuuh…, fit-il en baissant les yeux avec un sourire gêné.

- Oh c'est pas vrais, t'y es pas allé ?, fit-elle d'un air révolté.

- Mhh… De toute façon j'aurai pas su me concentrer si tu veux mon avis, fit-il taquin en s'approchant de ses lèvres.

- Et ben si c'est comme ça on ne fera plus rien qui puisse te déconcentrer pendant les cours !, répondit-elle revêche avec un regard sévère.

- QUOI non mais t'es pas sérieuse ?, s'affligea Drago apparemment révolté.

- Bien sûr que si !

Il se jeta sur elle, la prenant de cours et la recouvrant de tout son grand corps apollonien (…), capturant ses lèvres avec envie et possessivité au possible.

- Drago, arrête d'essayer de me faire du chantage…, souffla-t-elle prête à flancher sur sa décision (il eut un petit rire séducteur…).

- Je ne te fais pas du chantage, je te fais passer mon idée sur la question…, plaida-t-il en caressant son visage calmement.

- T'es vraiment pas fair-play !, s'énerva-t-elle en capturant ses lèvres avec frustration et envie.

Il rit, resserrant son emprise sur sa taille. Puis se souvint des paroles de Potter… Il ne fallait pas seulement compter sur les démonstrations du genre, étant donné ses antécédents (Don Juan)… Il fallait qu'il le lui dise… Qu'il la rassure… Pff, foutu Potter ! Heureusement que sur le coup, et le pensant sincèrement, il n'avait pas trop de mal à s'ouvrir à la jeune fille…

- Tu m'as manqué…, lui murmura-t-il en encrant son regard dans le sien.

A son grand étonnement, il se rendit compte en même temps qu'elle qu'il était on ne peut plus sincère !… Et qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer de la jeune fille de sitôt… « Mets-toi à sa place », résonnaient les paroles d'Harry… Oui, il plaignait la belette… Lui n'aurait pas pu éviter la dépression, ou la destruction totale de tout ce qui l'entoure et les environs…

Elle vit qu'il le pensait tellement, tellement sincèrement, qu'elle en fut chamboulée. Drago…! Elle captura à nouveau ses lèvres en guise de réponse, ce fut un baiser passionné et intense… Il se laissa envelopper dans cette belle sensation, comme si la jeune fille le rassurait aussi, parallèlement à ses efforts pour elle…

- Toi aussi…, lui susurra-t-elle contre ses lèvres, les paupières clauses, se laissant submerger par tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il la regarda éperdu, et s'en rendant compte s'apprêtait à grogner lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

- Dray ?, entendit-on Pansy s'écrier. Juste pour te rappeler ta retenue avec Weasley… Je suppose que t'avais déjà oublié.

Drago fit la moue (ah ouais, en effet il avait oublié le détail...!) et se leva d'un bond, reprenant contenance tandis qu'Hermione s'asseyait sur le lit et en faisait de même, histoire que ça passe comme s'ils parlaient tranquillement sur le lit. Le jeune alla ouvrir la porte.

- Merci Pansy !, fit-il un tantinet perturbé (qu'est-ce qu'il détestait oublier de telles choses ! Maintenant il était à la bourre ! Encore !).

- Heureusement que je te connais !, railla-t-elle.

Puis elle se pencha légèrement sur lui sans qu'Hermione le remarque et lui chuchota :

- Je t'attends ici, j'ai à te parler…

Drago la regarda incertain mais opina et repartit vers Hermione.

- Ecoute, dit-il en s'appuyant sur le lit, je dois aller à cette retenue, je ne peux pas laisser Weasley seul là-bas, non seulement j'aurais 50 points en moins mais en plus il pensera que je suis un lâche, et puis il faut que j'assume les conséquences. Tu veux m'attendre ici ?

- Euhm… Et ben j'en sais rien…, fit-elle indécise.

Il sourit.

- Va voir tes Gryffondors, ça fait longtemps que tu les as pas vus, fit-il avec conviction. Je viendrai te rejoindre dans ta chambre, cette fois…, rajouta-t-il en reprenant sa malice. Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'aies jamais invité, toi ?, railla-t-il en rigolant.

Elle rit aussi, gênée mais aux anges de voir que son petit Serpentard était si ouvert à tout à présent, et qu'il pense à elle et à ses amis rouge et or… Elle lui sauta au cou (oubliant que Pansy n'était au courant de rien et qu'elle se trouvait toujours à l'encadrement de la porte…).

- Merci…!, lui dit-elle d'un air comblé. Je t'aime…

Il sourit. Alors Sait Potter avait raison ? C'est qu'il avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche celui-là ! Et puis, ça ne se révélait pas si compliqué à faire que ça…! De toute façon il ne pouvait pas être avec elle, c'est pas comme s'il lui disait d'aller les voir alors qu'il aurait pu la garder pour lui ! (oui bon, il gardait tout de même un léger fond d'égoïsme… mais et alors, on ne peut pas tout enlever hein ! Elle était à lui par Merlin ! Hummpf.)

- Mais moi aussi, ma chère Granger…, fit-il sincère mais gardant la petite touche détendue pour que la scène ne semble pas trop solennel. Par contre, tu te rappelles que Pansy n'est au courant de rien ?

- Oh c'est vrai !, fit-elle incrédule. J'avais complètement oublié ! Désolée !

- Désolée ?, railla-t-il.

… Puis il sourit. Décidément, les cours du Survivant lui avaient bien servit ! Dire à sa meilleure amie qu'il sortait avec la fille qu'il aimait n'était pas grand-chose, elle s'en doutait, et puis il savait qu'elle garderait le secret et que ce serait utile pour après, mais pour Hermione ce serait une sacré preuve de sa part… l'assumer ainsi, du tac au tac. Oui, son côté Serpentard et calculateur ne s'éteindrait jamais! Avec son éternel sourire malicieux, il appela son amie.

- Pansy ?

- Mh ?

- Viens deux secondes s'il te plait.

Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. Elle le regardait, essayant de déchiffrer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pourquoi l'avait-il reprise sur son « désolée » et pourquoi faisait-il venir son amie…? Ce n'était pas… ce qu'elle pensait que c'était, quand même ?

La vert et argent obéit à son ami, tout en retournant dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle cherchait la façon de leur lancer une belle remarque comme quoi il serait temps de conclure à les voir comme ça, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps !

- Voilà, on…, fit Drago se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'annoncer ! _Ma petite copine_ et moi-même allons t'accompagner jusqu'au grand hall.

Il savait que c'était une fin approximative, mais rien que le mot « petite copine » avait du suffire aux deux jeunes filles, alors la fin de la phrase importait peu…!

Pansy ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux, avec un sourire alluciné, et Hermione regarda Drago, mi choquée, mi incrédule, avec tout de même un sourire gêné mais ravi plaqué au visage. Que venait-il de faire ?

- OUAIIIIIIS AHAHAHAH !, fit Pansy en se jetant littéralement sur eux, les faisant se retrouver tous les trois écrasés en tas sur le lit.

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

- Pansy, tu nous étouffes !, fit savoir Drago en dessous de la pile.

- Oups pardon !, fit celle-ci hilare de joie. C'est que je suis si contente !

- On voit ça !, railla-t-il amusé.

Elle le regarda avec un bonheur clair puis se jeta sur lui à nouveau, l'enlaçant au cou et le projetant à nouveau à plat sur le lit !

- Oh Dray j'y crois pas !

- PANSYYY…, se débattit le pauvre Serpentard sous le poids de la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas décidée à bouger.

- C'est que c'est tellement… WAW !, fit celle-ci encore toute folle. Mon petit Dray-Dray qui devient grand…!

- Euhm Pansy, de un t'oublies le surnom, il est dorénavant banni de ton vocabulaire ! Et puis, si tu dis encore une fois ça je vais regretter de te l'avoir dit…

- Oh non surtout pas !, fit celle-ci en se redressant et prenant une position de fille sage qui ne fera plus de commentaires.

En la voyant comme ça il rit de plus belles, et c'est au tour d'Hermione d'éclater de rire. Pansy se retourna vers la jeune fille, interrogative, et Hermione prit un air malicieux et lui sauta dessus en rigolant ! Pansy poussa donc un cri de surprise (de rigueur) mais la rattrapa et elles en rirent de plus belles !

- Dites les filles, si vous voulez vous pouvez rester mais moi je vais être en retard chez McGo !

- Non attends j'dois te parler moi !, se rappela tout à coup Pansy et posant Hermione au sol.

- Moi je vous accompagne, j'monte à la salle commune Gryffondor de toute façon.

- Ok ben on y va maintenant alors !, les pressa Drago.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il détestait, c'était d'arriver en retard !

Ils partirent tous les trois en vitesse et filèrent dans les couloirs.

- Et moi je peux pas savoir le super truc que t'as à lui dire ?, s'enquit Hermione boudeuse en voyant le silence de son amie.

Pansy se crispa.

- Non désolée chérie, conversation serpentardienne, et sachant que tu es encore de l'autre côté de la barrière, tu n'y est pas conviée !

- Ooh, mais je sors avec un Serpentard tout de même !, plaida Hermione très curieuse.

Les deux Serpentards eurent un ricanement désabusé.

- Ca ne change rien, désolée !, fit Pansy d'un air faussement compatissant.

- Pff !, soupira Hermione en prenant les escaliers qui se présentaient à sa droite.

- A tantôt quand même !, railla Drago.

Elle s'arrêta en plein escalier.

- Si tu trouves ma chambre !, railla-t-elle en un semblant de vexée en disparaissant.

Il ricana.

- Quand tu « trouveras » sa chambre, tu vas lui dire que c'est parce que tu couchais avec la Préfète-en-chef de l'année passée ?, s'enquit Pansy amusée.

- T'es folle ou quoi ?, s'horrifia-t-il. Non, je lui dirai que j'ai un plan de Poudlard, tout simplement.

- Tu changeras jamais Drago !, rit-elle.

- Attends si je lui dis ça elle me claque la porte au nez, je tiens à ma vie c'est tout !, rectifia-t-il en reprenant son trajet vers le bureau de la vieille McGonagall. Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Ah oui…, fit Pansy dépitée.

- Et bien quoi, Pansy ?, s'impatienta notre blond.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi les Serpentards n'ont pas un seul gramme de patience ?, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Tu poseras tes questions existentielles après, explique-moi on va bientôt arriver !, railla-t-il.

- Bon oké… Tu sais, tantôt je marchais dans les couloirs… et j'ai croisé Weasley.

- Et ?

- Et il pleurait…, fit-elle gênée de le raconter (comme si elle dévoilait un secret).

Drago s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle pour essayer de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. En quoi Pansy se sentait concernée par le roux, et pourquoi lui racontait-elle ça ? Il l'interrogea du regard et elle approfondit son explication à voix basse.

- Ecoute Dray… Il a l'air vraiment mal en point… Et pour que MOI je vienne te le dire c'est que c'est vrai ! Il était si seul dans ce couloir, abandonné à lui-même… Et il pleurait… Il était secoué de sanglots, seul, et personne ne venait pour le rassurer… C'était vraiment horrible comme vision…

- Pansy, où veux-tu en venir ?, demande Drago peu sûr de ce qu'attendait de lui la Serpentarde et contrit de faire encore un lien avec les paroles de l'Elu.

- Je n'en sais rien, j'avais juste l'impression que tu devais être mis au courant… Il souffre vraiment, je l'avais vu jusque là comme un petit emmerdeur qui ne faisait que faire chier son monde, mais là j'ai surtout pitié en fait…

- C'est du jamais vu ça Pansy, s'étonna Drago. Toi, de la pitié ?

Il rit pour détendre l'atmosphère et elle eut un petit rire avant de le frapper à l'épaule.

- Tais-toi un peu toi, méchant !

- Gna gna gna gna gna !, la provoqua-t-il toujours aussi enfantin.

- Va à ta retenue, sale gosse !, railla-t-elle en le poussant vers la salle de classe.

Il rit, puis toqua. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il riait qu'il ne réfléchissait pas pour autant à tout ce que venait de lui dire son amie… Encore une fois, il se prenait à avoir de la compassion pour cette sale belette de merde. Non mais que pouvait-il bien y faire, après tout ? Potter était là pour se charger de ce genre de choses !

Il soupira et poussa la porte. Devant lui se tenait McGonagall à son bureau et le fameux Weasley, debout, mais non pour autant moins ressemblant à une loque. Drago fit la moue en repensant aux paroles de Potter, de Pansy, et aux réactions d'Hermione face à la pensée de ce garçon. Il ne put, et là encore sans raison, retenir sa pitié de l'envahir. Il luttait contre elle de toutes ses forces, bien que Potter lui ait demandé de le défendre face à Hermione. Il y a une nette différence entre le défendre et le plaindre ! (oui, par « le plaindre », Drago, quelque peu extrémiste, se voyait déjà en grand-mère en train de dire « le pauvre chou… » à tout va. Evidemment, cette vision ne lui plaisait guère !).

- Approchez-vous, Mr Malefoy, exigea le professeur en indiquant du regard l'emplacement à côté de Weasley.

Le rouquin n'esquissa pas un geste. A vrai dire il ne se retourna même pas pour jeter un regard de haine à Drago, ou quoi que ce soit…

Le blond opina et s'avança à pas lourds vers le bureau du professeur de Métamorphose.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

_**J'ai juste envie de partager avec vous le refrain d'une chanson de notre beau pays, en l'honneur de notre bonne bière x) :**_

_**« Et à plein verre, mes bons amis ! **_

_**En la buvant, il faut chanter la bière,**_

_**Et à plein verre, mes bons amis,**_

_**Il faut chanter la bière du pays. »**_

_**:) Parce que mon baptême est presque fini, et parce qu'on est quand même « Le pays de la bière » ! (L)'**_

_**Bisous à toutes !**_

_**Mackk.**_

_**Ps: N'oubliez pas la review ;)**_


	32. Il y a toujours un mais

_Bonjour à touuuuuuuuuuutes ! :D Alors, j'vous fais une jolie surpriiise ? (non, ne me dites pas que vous me détestez pour vous avoir fait attendre :( j'ai fait mon possible !)_

_Bref bref, voilà le chap 32 ! Soyez indulgentes, je sais que j'en demande beaucoup mais j'avais plus écrit depuis, dus... :/ Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'l'ai fait avec amouuur :D Merci à toutes celles qui ont prit de mes nouvelles, inquiètes par mon retard :p :)_

_J'vous laisse à votre lecture sans m'éterniser parce que vous devez être impatientes :D *petite pensée à Julie *_

_J'vous adooore et j'espère que vous m'pardonnez du retard !_

_Mackk._

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**32. Il y a toujours un « mais »**

Il vint se placer à côté de Weasley sans lui jeter un regard. McGonagall se leva.

- Vous me décevez beaucoup, jeunes gens ! Vous provoquer ainsi comme des enfants en plein cours !

- Techniquement le cours était fini…, se défendit Ron piètrement.

- Ah Mr Weasley ne jouez pas à ce jeu-là avec moi !, s'agaça-t-elle. Vous étiez encore à l'intérieur de la salle de classe !

Ron se tut, comprenant qu'il ne fallait juste pas insister. « Subir ». Voilà ce qu'il fallait ! Drago n'avait pas pipé mot et ne comptait pas le faire. Lui, tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était qu'on lui dise quelle tâche il avait à faire et qu'il puisse la faire en paix.

- Bref, vous allez me retransformer tous ces bateaux miniatures en oiseaux (elle montre une table croulant sous des bateaux de diverses sortes), ainsi je peux enfin en être débarrassée. Je vous laisse la fenêtre ouverte !

Sur ce, elle s'assit à son fauteuil et ne prêta plus aucune attention aux deux garçons. Ron grogna et se dirigea de façon presque agressive vers la table aux bateaux. La pitié de Drago était en train de laisser place à l'énervement… Non mais merde, c'était un mec ou pas ? Un Gryffondor ou pas ? Où était sa dignité bordel ? Comme si ne plus ressembler à rien allait lui servir à quelque chose ! Mais non, Weasley préférait largement jouer les victimes ! Il méritait bien son surnom de _serpillère_ !

- Tu connais le sort, Weaslaid ?, demanda le Serpentard avec ras-le-bol.

- Parce que tu le connais toi sans doute ?, railla le roux énervé.

- On l'a vu en classe, Weasmoche, mais ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'y aies pas prêté attention, c'est bien pour ça que je demande !

- Va te faire foutre Malefoy !

- Très bien alors, débrouille-toi !, enragea le blond qui détestait déjà le fait d'essayer d'être conciliant sans pour autant se faire rabrouer au préalable.

Il attrapa un des (maudits) mini-bateaux en pestant contre Weasley et surtout, _surtout_ contre lui-même ! Et puis Potter aussi ! Weasley il ne s'attendait pas à mieux de sa part, mais LUI, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de s'inquiéter des connaissances de Weasley ? Et puis ce foutu Potter qui venait foutre le bordel dans sa tête, non mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

- Pimpoli Volato, cracha-t-il à l'intention du bateau innocent qu'il tenait en main.

Le dit bateau se transforma en un oiseau passablement traumatisé qui s'enfuit à toutes ailes. Weasley le regardait toujours avec des yeux à présent bougons et surtout frustrés. Effectivement, comme Drago l'avait si bien prévu, il ne connaissait pas le sort. Oui et bien TANT PIS POUR LUI ! Ha ! Il n'allait pas jouer la babysitter non plus ! Après tout, il ne faisait que suivre l'exemple de Potter. Pas trop de patience ni de condescendance tu veux pas m'écouter ? Bah tu te démerdes tout seul jusque quand t'apprennes la maturité !

Euh… Attendez deux petites minutes… Il venait bien de dire qu'il suivait l'exemple de POTTER ? Bien sûr que non il ne le suivait pas ! Ils ont juste la même technique c'est tout. Satané Potter, il était sûr que c'était en fait LUI qui l'avait copié. (Et la mauvaise foi va avec bien sûr, c'est un pack !)

Il y avait bien 200 bateaux en papier sur cette table. Ils en avaient pour deux heures minimum en se partageant le boulot… mais vu que Weasley (le gros boulet) ne connaissait pas le sort, et ne voulait pas d'explications non plus, ça allait être la rumba dans les bureaux de McGonagall ! Et en plus elle était partie. Drago avant envie de cracher beaucoup trop de choses à la gueule de Weasley, mais il se contentait de rester muet, sinon il savait que la note ne serait pas joyeuse…!

Ron pour sa part avait envie de tuer Malefoy. Réellement. Ce connard de blond qu'il détestait avait non seulement métamorphosé sa copine et trainait tout le temps avec, mais en plus il savait le sort à la perfection alors que lui n'avait rien écouté à ce cours ! Enfin, ça faisait plusieurs cours qu'il n'écoutait plus rien… Détail dérisoire. Mais merde pourquoi se retrouver toujours avec la fouine ! Rien que de l'entendre dire « Hermione » ça le faisait péter un plomb.

…

Cette retenue dura en tout trois heures. Il fallut à Weasley un temps interminable avant de réussir le sort, Drago fit surement le 2/3 du travail, le tout dans un silence borné, se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le défigurer.

A 21h il se dirigea donc, totalement épuisé, vers la chambre de la Préfète-en-chef. Il dut évidemment faire attention à laisser passer Weasley devant parce que manquerait plus qu'il le voit aller dans la chambre d'Hermione ! Ce serait discret ça, pour une entrée ! Il le suivit donc à pas feutrés et fut surpris que la belette tourne également dans le petit couloir adjacent qui menait aux chambres des Préfets-en-chef de Gryffondor.

Il commença à avoir vraiment la veine tapante lorsqu'il le vit toquer à _sa_ porte ! Il resta assez près pour voir ce qui allait se passer. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione souriante, qui passa direct au stade d'incrédulité totale sans avoir vraiment le temps de s'y attarder parce qu'à peine eut-elle prononcé « Ron ? » que le rouquin lui sautait déjà dessus en un vague « Hermione tu me manques trop j'en peux plus ! ». Drago faillit exploser de rage, mais là il était surtout tétanisé par le choc. Comment osait-il ? Bon d'accord, il n'était pas su que la jeune fille voyait quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui se faisaient ! Il n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps et s'était déjà élancé également vers la chambre en question.

- Ron mais qu'est-ce que tu fais arrête ?, essayait de se débattre Hermione (gentiment tout de même, elle essayait de sauver les pots cassés…).

- Mais tu ne comprends pas Hermione ? Sans toi je ne suis rien ! Je t'en prie donne-moi une chance de me rattraper !, la suppliait-il en continuant de l'embrasser de force (sans pour autant l'agresser non plus bien sûr, je suis sûre que vous voyez ce que je veux dire !).

- WEASLEY ! Heureusement que je t'ai suivi !, hurla Drago en l'arrachant des bras d'Hermione qui prit une inspiration salvatrice.

- Encore toi espèce d'enfoiré ?, s'énerva Ron en se jetant sur lui.

- RON ARRETE !, le supplia Hermione en essayant de le retenir.

- Lâche-moi Hermione, j'en ai marre ! Tu sors avec, c'est ça ?

- Qu… Quoi ?, fit-elle en se figeant.

- Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle ne sort pas avec toi et qu'elle ne veut pas en entendre parler !, cracha Drago totalement diabolique à présent de voir sa copine essayer de calmer l'autre abruti alors qu'il venait de l'embrasser de force.

- Drago…!, essaya de calmer Hermione, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête.

- Reste avec moi !, hurla Ron en la tirant fermement contre lui (Hermione poussa un petit cri de douleur, faible mais ça suffit à Drago pour avoir une excuse de lui sauter dessus. L'enfoiré !).

- LACHE-LA !, hurla-t-il démentiel en empoignant Hermione, la ramenant à lui et frappant de toutes ses forces l'œil encore intact du Gryffondor. DEGAGE ! DEGAGE AVANT QUE JE TE TUE !, hurlait-il toujours.

- Drago calme-toi !, suppliait Hermione. Ron, pars vite, pars !

- Mais Hermione…!

- PARS !, hurla-t-elle affolée en voyant l'état du blond sans pouvoir le calmer à sa manière (elle essayait tant bien que mal de le maintenir en le poussant par le torse en sens inverse).

Lorsque Ron partit elle courut fermer la porte.

- Drago !, s'exclama-t-elle totalement bouleversée.

Il était hors de lui. Un vrai fauve, déchainé. Il ne bougeait pas, sous risque de foncer retrouver ce fils de…

- Drago !, répéta Hermione voyant que le garçon ne la regardait même pas (il fixait toujours la porte).

Il daigna tourner le regard vers elle sans pour autant réussir à se calmer. Il était hors de question qu'il défende cette ordure ! Tant pis pour le discours de Potter, tant pis pour les Gryffondor, Hermione devrait s'y faire ! Il n'allait pas changer ainsi autant pour elle, il en était fondamentalement incapable de toute façon !

Elle était toujours appuyée contre la porte, encore sous le choc, mais voyant le manque de réaction du Serpentard elle s'avança vers lui et lui attrapa le col de sa robe de sorcier.

- Drago ! Réagis s'il te plait ! Reprends-toi !, le supplia-t-elle.

Dès qu'elle fut à portée il la prit par la taille et plongea instantanément son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille pour respirer une bouffée de son odeur et essayer de se calmer un peu.

- Excuse-moi, fit-il en un souffle rapide sans sembler si désolé que ça. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui ça va, il n'allait rien me faire tu sais !

- Il n'allait rien te faire ? Il t'a sauté dessus ! Il t'a embrassée ! A part ça il n'allait rien te faire non !, fit-il exaspéré.

- Oui mais il n'allait pas user de violence ! Tu as été dur ! Il souffre tu sais !

- Oui je le sais et j'en ai rien à faire ! Qu'il ne te mette plus la main dessus ! Et puis t'en sais rien qu'il n'allait pas user de violence, il est détraqué ce type !

- Drago !, fit-elle blessée avec un regard triste.

Il la regarda dans les yeux avec colère mais elle y vit cette possessivité qu'elle y avait déjà vue auparavant. Il l'embrassa pour couper court à l'échange, avec rage et toujours cette même possessivité, et elle répondit au baiser tout en essayant de le calmer. Il ne s'excusa pas pour autant de ce qu'il avait dit… Et il ne comptait pas le faire. Il le pensait et n'allait pas mentir sur ce point. Autant changer de sujet et qu'elle sache ce qu'il en pensait pour éviter le massacre la prochaine fois.

Il se détacha lentement d'elle en un soupir un peu plus apaisé. Elle le regarda intensément.

- Ca a été la retenue ?

- Il ne connaissait pas le sort et n'a pas voulu de mon aide du coup on a prit le double du temps que ça nous aurait pris s'il était plus intelligent. C'est qu'un con. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait toi en attendant ?, demanda-t-il directement après pour changer de sujet.

Elle le remarqua mais accepta le deal. Après tout parler de trucs délicats n'était pas vraiment dans ses plans immédiats…

- Mes devoirs, bien sûr !, fit-elle tranquillement en montrant un bureau croulant sous les syllabus, feuilles, fardes et livres de toutes sortes.

- Et… quelque chose de divertissant peut-être ?, s'enquit-il atterré.

- Pas eu le temps ! Je te signale que tu me pompes le plus clair de mon temps !, railla-t-elle en un semblant d'exaspérée.

- Et ça te dérange ?, s'informa-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Mais non enfin !, rit-elle en se recollant à lui. J'adore, continue sur ta lancée…, blagua-t-elle.

- Ah tant mieux… Parce que pour finir je n'ai toujours pas mangé moi…, répondit-il avec son éternel sourire malicieux. _(elle rit)_

- J'vais commander un plat alors !

- Bah j'ai envie de te répondre non, pour la forme, je me contenterais bien de toi mais… J'ai réellement faim, alors je mangerai double ce soir !, fit-il amusé.

- Oh mais t'inquiète pas je l'entendais comme ça aussi !, rit-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle s'approcha de la table basse située à sa gauche et fit apparaître un 'copieux repas'.

- Si Mr Malefoy veut bien se donner la peine…!, blagua-t-elle en montrant majestueusement le divan.

- Mh, seulement si vous m'honorez de votre présence, Miss Granger !

Il lui attrapa la main en riant et l'entraina dans sa chute sur le fauteuil.

- Si tu continues comme ça tu ne mangeras jamais !

- Et tu es pressée pour la suite ?, nargua-t-il.

- Non, je m'inquiète pour ta santé, crétin !, railla-t-elle.

- Moui moui. Je préfère penser que tu es pressée pour la suite !

- Mange !

Il rit et entama le somptueux plateau situé devant lui.

Drago, bien qu'affamé, avala dignement son repas avec toute l'élégance et le calme que lui exigeait son statut. Hermione se moqua de lui et ils finirent par oublier l'incident, parlant de choses et d'autres et vaquant à leurs occupations. Ils se couchèrent bien vite cependant, tous les deux épuisés, anxieux de la journée qui les attendait le lendemain… Oui, ils pressentaient quelque chose.

…

Le réveil fut un peu plus délicat. Ils faisaient tous les deux comme si de rien n'était, se câlinaient toujours autant, mais Hermione n'arrêtait pas de ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec Ron, et Drago s'en rendait bien compte. Pas décidé à s'excuser ou à plaider sa cause pour un sou (après tout, elle était on ne peut plus logique, sa cause !) il se contenta de jouer le jeu également.

Ron devait être si mal... Hermione en était malade tellement elle y pensait, ça faisait en plus déjà deux yeux au beurre noir en un jour, le coeur brisé en mille morceaux et de la haine, de la haine partout. Et un Drago si insensible... Comment pourrait-elle recoller les deux bouts ? Ils ne s'entendront jamais, et dans les deux cas elle ressentirait un vide profond et intarissable...

Drago s'éclipsa un peu avant le début des cours. Il prétexta devoir parler à Goyle de quelque chose d'urgent, mais en réalité il avait surtout besoin de se retrouver un peu seul. Il voyait que depuis la veille au soir, tout lui échappait des mains. Il était même énervé. Contre tous. Il avait un certain ras-le-bol qui touchait même Hermione, parce qu'il avait besoin d'être seul et que jusque là, à part les heures séchées de la veille, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir clairement pu penser à froid. Où était donc passé le légendaire Drago Malefoy ?

Tandis que Drago se dirigeait vers un endroit isolé et en plein air (il ne savait pas encore très bien où, peut-être à la tour d'astrologie pour changer...) Hermione se permit de s'asseoir pour penser, un peu. Après tout, il lui restait quelque chose comme 20 minutes avant le début des cours et elle avait fini tous ses devoirs ! Cependant, elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'y consacrer car Ginny Weasley avait attendu patiemment de voir Drago Malefoy sortir de la chambre de la Préfète pour venir toquer. Oui, après que Ron soit arrivé en sang et en larmes la veille au soir, disant que le blond était resté, elle avait compris.

Hermione, fut surprise d'entendre toquer et s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers la porte. Elle était presque sûre que ce n'était pas Drago... Le temps qu'elle arrive à la poignée elle entendit la voix de Ginny s'élever de par là ; « Hermione, c'est moi, Ginny. S'il te plait, ouvre. »

Hum. Comment dire ? Elle se sentait un peu mal. Si Ginny venait lui parler à présent, vu comment elle avait réagi l'autre jour, c'est que c'était forcément pas un sujet sympathique. Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas la laisser plantée devant sa porte ! Elle ouvrit donc docilement, tête étonnée de rigueur.

- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je peux entrer ?

Hermione fit un pas de côté, laissant champs libre à son amie. Ginny entra et s'assit directement sur un fauteuil, prédisposée visiblement à avoir (effectivement) une conversation plutôt sérieuse. Notre amie resta un moment indécise face à la porte désormais close, puis se résigna, somme toute, à rejoindre la jeune fille (à part s'enfuir comme une dégénérée elle ne voyait pas d'autre option).

Ginny la regarda longuement avant de se lancer.

- Je sais tout.

- Tout quoi ?

- Tout.

Hermione se tut, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle pensait à toute vitesse, elle stressait, elle transpirait, tout en même temps. Elle savait quoi ? Que Drago avait frappé Ron (une deuxième fois) ? Qu'elle lui avait menti ? Qu'elle avait déjà tout raconté à Harry ? Qu'elle sortait avec Drago ? Ou vraiment... tout ?

Elle attendit patiemment que la rousse s'explique.

- Ron est venu me voir hier soir, en pleurs et désormais les deux yeux en compote. Il m'a dit que Malefoy était resté. Je ne suis pas dupe, Hermione.

- J'attends, quand tu veux.

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi après notre conversation de l'autre jour, elle laissait à désirer, plaida la brune peu décidée.

- Hermione... Je te laisse une chance de t'expliquer et de peut-être réparer ce que tu as fait. J'aimerais tellement qu'on reste amies, mais jusqu'ici tu ne m'as donné aucune raison d'essayer ! Tu n'es jamais là, tu mens, tu traines avec des Serpentards, tu quittes mon frère... Il est temps pour toi de choisir ton camp.

- Il n'est pas question de camp dans cette histoire !, s'écria Hermione révoltée.

- Explique-toi Hermione je n'attends que ça !

- Très bien ! Je sors avec Malefoy, voilà, t'es contente ? Maintenant tu vas pouvoir courir le crier dans toute l'école pour que tout le monde me pourrisse la vie ! Et qui sait, Ron n'aura peut-être pas besoin de me tuer, peut-être bien que je me suiciderai ?

Elle était en colère. Elle détestait mentir ! Encore plus à sa meilleure amie, et après l'accroc du soir et le déroulement de la matinée avec Drago, elle avait besoin de parler, pas à n'importe qui, ni à Harry qui n'est pas une fille. Ginny était son amie et elle ferait tout pour essayer de lui faire comprendre.

Ginny face à cette colère et ce message de détresse déguisé, se tut. Elle regardait son amie avec un mélange de peine et de révolte, de haine, d'incompréhension. Comment pouvait-elle sortir avec Malefoy ? Comment ? Où était l'ancienne Hermione ? Avait-elle complètement disparu ? Elle n'en put plus et malgré sa volonté de venir en paix, explosa également.

- COMMENT TU PEUX ? COMMENT ? HERMIONE ! OU ES-TU BONSANG ? ES-TU TOUJOURS DANS CE CORPS AU MOINS ?

- Arrête Ginny ça suffit ! Si tu es venue me critiquer je ne veux pas de toi dans ma chambre ! SORS !

- Je ne sortirai pas avant d'avoir des explications !

- J'ai rien à te dire ! Pas de compte à te rendre non plus vu qu'apparemment tu as déclaré morte notre amitié, ce qui signifie bien que je ne te dois plus rien !

- C'est toi qui l'a déclarée morte, au moment même où tu es revenue aux bras de tous ces serpentards !

- Quoi ? Non mais c'est l'hopital qui se fout de la charité là ? J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi ! Vas-y, reste deux mois seule avec des Serpentards pour voir ! Ils ne sont pas si horribles que ça quand tu apprends à les connaître !

- Tu veux dire quand tu apprends à leur ressembler !

- C'en est trop ! Sors de ma chambre !

La brune commença à pousser son amie vers la sortie avec une haine proche des larmes lorsque l'autre s'arrêta net et la pris dans ses bras. Notre petite graine d'héroïne éclata en sanglots.

- Hermione explique-moi au moins... J'étais venue pour parler en paix mais ça m'énerve tellement ! Je ne peux tout simplement pas y croire, il me faut un autre avis que des cris et des engueulades...

- Je ne sais même pas quoi penser moi-même, comment veux-tu que je te convainque toi...!, sanglota la rouge et or désemparée.

Ginny la ramena au fauteuil et elle commença à lui expliquer. Depuis le début et avec la plus grande sincérité. Elle savait que tant que c'était sincère, Ginny apprécierait au moins son geste. Elle en arriva à la veille au soir et éclata en sanglots à nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je ne sais pas quoi faire...!, continuait-elle de pleurnicher. Je ne veux pas perdre Ron, je vois bien qu'il me déteste mais moi je n'y arrive tout simplement pas ! Et Drago a toujours des réactions que je n'aime pas mais je l'aime ! Je l'aime tellement que des fois j'ai l'impression de passer pour une conne ! Mais je sais qu'il m'aime aussi... Enfin, je crois... Ce matin... Ce n'était pas normal, quelque chose n'allait pas, je ne me sens pas bien et je pressens même encore plus de douleur. Toute ma vie part en fumée, je suis tout simplement incapable de la rattraper, incapable de me décider, pourtant avant tout était si clair mais maintenant...! Si tu savais comme c'est difficile. Par moments je suis sûre que c'est lui ce que je veux, que j'ai une chance inouïe, et puis... Il n'est plus là... Et je pense à vous, et je pense à Ron, seul et désemparé... Et je me sens si mal et si perdue à nouveau !

Ginny l'écoutait sans broncher. Au milieu du délire de la jeune fille, et de son désarroi, elle sentait juste une haine encore plus grande envers cette fouine de merde. Elle se décida à parler quand la cloche de début des cours sonna.

- On en reparlera après Hermione, mais comprends Ron tout de même, c'est pas facile... Offrir l'amitié à quelqu'un qui veut de l'amour c'est comme offrit à manger à quelqu'un qui a soif.

Elle partit sur cette phrase, laissant Hermione le visage rougit par les larmes, un mal de crâne assommant, le coeur serré d'avoir à nouveau ressassé tous ces souvenirs et le temps tout juste pour arriver au cours de Botanique.

Une seule phrase traversa l'esprit embrumé d'Hermione. « Je ne sais pas si la vie me sourit ou rit simplement de moi. ». Tendance à la destruction mentale.

La matinée fut catastrophique. Et encore, ça pouvait être pire apparemment, parce qu'alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers le jardin un Drago furieux se dirigeait comme un buffle qui charge sur elle.

_Il se trouve_ que Ginny la conne qui fout la merde partout avait été lui faire un foin, et il en avait plus que marre ! Déjà que le fait d'avoir réfléchi un peu à froid l'avait éloigné un tantinet de l'amour inconditionnel pour Hermione et qu'il se demandait à nouveau que fichait Drago Malefoy le magnifique, une grognasse de rouge et or se permettait de venir lui faire la morale comme s'ils étaient vieux copains ! C'en était assez de toutes ces conneries ! Il était profondément énervé et le vieux Drago n'était pas loin des environs proches, voir maintenant à deux mètres d'Hermione et il continuait de charger.

- Viens deux secondes toi !, ragea-t-il sans ralentir le pas.

Il l'entrainait en direction de la lisière de la forêt, endroit tranquille pour crier, ne put s'empêcher de constater Hermione. Il explosa.

- J'suis pas là pour me faire passer un savon par tous les Gryffondors que je croise, ç'en est assez ! Je suis Drago Malefoy bordel ! Weasley, Potter, puis l'autre Weasley...! Tes amis ne me foutront jamais la paix ! Les pires gens ! Evidemment Gryffondors !

- N'insulte pas mes amis !, s'indigna Hermione sous cette colère non expliquée du Serpentard.

- Me faire espionner par Potter ! J'en ai marre !

- Drago comment tu peux me dire ça ? Tu sais très bien que c'est tout aussi dur pour moi !

- Oui et bien c'est pas ma faute si tu ne sais pas t'entourer des bons amis !

- Non mais j't'emmerde, tu t'es vu ?

- Je te signale que mes amis sont également tes amis ! Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire !

- Parce que j'ai fait l'effort d'essayer de les connaître, moi !

- Et bien moi pas ! Je suis moi et on ne peut pas espérer de moi que je change parce que je fais CE QUI ME CHANTE, je suis Malefoy et je vous emmerde ! Foutez-moi la paix !

- Tu penses vraiment ça ? Tu m'emmerde ? Ca te fait autant chier d'être avec moi ? Parce qu'il est clair que ce « vous » est superficiel, tu ne t'adresses qu'à moi et à personne d'autre...!

- Et bien oui, j'en ai MARRE de cette situation, je ne suis pas fait pour ça, j'en peux plus, je veux qu'on me foute la paix !

- Ah tu veux que je te foute la paix ? Tu veux que je te foute la paix ? Très bien je vais te foutre la paix ! Tu ne vas plus me voir, tu ne devras plus te farcir cette chieuse de Gryffondor que je suis dans les pattes ! Mais n'essaye même pas de revenir me chercher parce que tu vas te ramasser une trempe ! Je suis moi aussi, je ne laisserai jamais mes amis et je suis à Gryffondor, et je t'emmerde autant que toi ! Va te faire FOUTRE, abruti ! Je sais même pas ce que je continue à faire ici !

- Ah oui ? Et bien moi non plus ! Si c'est comme ça va-t-en maintenant que les choses sont claires !

Hermione partit à pas rageurs, mais à peine elle arriva dans sa chambre elle éclata en sanglots. C'était donc ça. C'était fini, déjà. Comme si tout était un rêve. Un cauchemar. Elle ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Elle ne savait pas si être contente d'avoir vécu telle chose ou le détester pour l'avoir forcée à l'aimer, avec son charme à lui et sa tendresse invisible, son tout. Elle ne savait même pas si elle était vraiment sûre qu'il l'aimait ou pas. Tout avait été si vite... En quelques jours, tout avait germé et tout était réduit à néant. Et il ne semblait pas si désolé que ça...

Elle passa tout le temps de midi à se morfondre dans sa chambre. Drago... Etrangement, ça passa relativement vite. Enfin, ça ne « passa » pas, elle en pleurait toujours mais la tristesse fut vite remplacée par de l'énervement pur et dur. Comme avant. Le voilà de retour, le grand Drago Malefoy, et elle récupérait sa vie « normale » aussi douloureuse soit-elle. En un sens, tout était logique. Juste ce creux, ce vide emplit simplement de douleur, seule trace claire du passage d'un certain blond dans le coeur de notre protagoniste.

Après que tout le monde ait été au courant (Ginny qui engueule Harry parce qu'il ne lui avait rien dit alors qu'il était au courant de tout, Harry qui va réclamer des explications à Hermione, Ginny qui raconte dé facto à Ron,...) le blond reçu une énième petite visite dans sa chambre.

- QUI C'EST ENCORE ?, ragea-t-il.

- Malefoy, ouvre cette porte.

- Dégage !

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je crie en plein milieu du couloir Serpentard ?

- Et pire, que les Serpentards me voient toquer à ta porte comme si on avait quelque chose à se dire ?

La porte s'ouvrit presque instantanément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Harry entra sans rien ajouter et Drago grogna tout en refermant la porte. Il en avait marre de tous ces fichus Gryffondors !

- Accouche !, s'impatienta le blond.

- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIT ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens encore me casser les couilles ? J'ai été très clair, je veux qu'on me foute la paix !

- Ne sois pas idiot, tu sais très bien que tu ne veux pas qu'elle te foute la paix ! Et quand tu t'en rendras compte, il sera trop tard ! Non mais à quoi ça sert que j'essaye de te filer un coup de main si t'es incapable de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Je t'avais prévenu bordel ! Et voilà ce que tu fais ?

- C'est bon t'as fini ?, fit Drago ennuyé.

- Tu ne l'as pas vue après ton passage. Moi si. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne te demande pas d'aller t'excuser et d'arranger les choses c'est que si tu ne l'aimes vraiment plus autant pas prolonger le massacre ! T'as choisit ton moment pour la larguer ! Tu l'as faite souffrir avec toute cette histoire de maisons, mais tu es resté avec, puis au moment où elle se met les Gryffondors à dos pour toi, tu te casses ! CONNARD !

- TA GUEULE POTTER OK ? Maintenant sors de ma chambre ! C'est quoi cette manie de vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde pas ? C'est entre elle et moi !

- Ah oui, c'est pour ça que tu l'as larguée, à cause de nous soit disant !

- J'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

- Je suis pas venu pour que tu me rendes des comptes. Juste pour te dire que j'étais déçu. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'on pourrait arriver à quelque chose. Que tout ce bordel, toute cette souffrance n'aurait pas été inutile. Puis comme toujours tu viens tout casser. Maintenant Malefoy, fous-lui la paix que tu aies envie de lui parler ou non. On aura déjà du mal à réparer tes conneries.

Sur ces paroles sérieuses il tourna les talons et partit, laissant à nouveau le vert et argent sans possibilité de réponse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait que Potter soit déçu ? L'Elu avait réellement attendu quelque chose de lui ? Quelque chose de bien ? Il y avait cru ? Dingue...

Il resta dans sa chambre, furieux. Pourquoi tout le monde se mêlait de sa vie ? Argh ! Tout ça à cause d'une bête histoire avec une Gryffondor !

Chacun fit sa vie jusqu'au soir, au dîner. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il vit qui le fit culpabiliser, mais surtout ce qu'il ne vit pas. Hermione n'était pas descendue manger. Ok, il y avait peut-être été un peu fort... Vraiment fort ?... L'esprit colérique de Drago commençait à se laisser envahir malgré lui de pensées plus douces. Plus... concernées. Il avait en tête à nouveau non plus l'ancien lui mais ce qu'il avait vécu grâce à cette fille. Il était vraiment perdu, mais tiraillé, coupable et en même temps toujours décidé, et en même temps pas, et puis... non. Il ne voulait plus penser.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

_**Pour dire que vous avez aimé, tapez 1**_

Pour frapper l'auteur, tapez 2

Pour offrir des fleurs à l'auteur, tapez 3


	33. La tristesa es el corazón que piensa

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Y'a eu des problèmes avec le chapitre 32, beaucoup ont apparemment cru qu'il n'y avait pas de nouveau chapitre... C'est parce que le chapitre 32 qui était publié était le mot qui signalait que la fic était en pause ! Donc en fait je l'ai supprimé et voilà, personne n'a su quoi faire u.u' c'est trop bête de ma part j'aurais du y penser ! Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre 33 et pour ceux qui n'avaient pas bien vérifié le chapitre 32 est nouveau d'il y a deux semaines :D_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Ne me râlez pas dessus, c'est une suite logique, que diable ! XD_

_Gros bisous !_

_Mackk._

_**Lucie.S **Yeaaaaaaaaah :D Tu as été ma première review pour ce chapitre... (l) voilà juste pour le dire xD muhuhuh ! Pour ce qui en est de la review... En fait je n'ai fait que compléter ce que j'avais déjà prévu :) certains passages sont même déjà écrits (j'en ai encore 2, qui iront respectivement dans les 2 prochains chapitres comme ça les choses n'ont pas l'air de se bousculer trop non plus ! Raison pour laquelle ce chapitre ne fait que 10 pages word et non 16 comme d'habitude, on arrive à la fin !). J'accepte tes fleurs et je suis ravie que tu aimes :D A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**Chapitre 33 : « La tristesa es el corazón que piensa »**

Hermione était terrée dans sa chambre et ne comptait pas manger. Si elle essayait, elle savait que tout ressortirait. Elle était triste. Et fâchée. Comment avait-elle pu croire que ça pouvait marcher ? Pourquoi s'était-elle laissée aller si facilement ? Au moins Ginny lui reparlait (avec modération) et Harry était très présent, mais pour le reste... Tout était pareil qu'avec Drago, sauf que _sans_ Drago, le seul élément qui faisait de ce monde un peu moins un massacre...

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais elle ne comptait pas aller lui parler, ça non ! Encore moins le supplier comme une vulgaire lavette. C'était qu'un con. Comment avait-il pu lui dire tout ça ? Comment ? Il n'avait vraiment aucun coeur. Pourquoi ce retour en arrière si soudain alors qu'il était devenu si attentionné... Comment...

Hermione ne cessait de ressasser toutes ces pensées. De les repasser. D'y consacrer le plus clair de son temps. Elle n'aurait pas du, elle le savait, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne voulait même pas retourner avec lui, elle était blessée, triste, déçue. Elle voulait juste le _pourquoi_. Comme toujours, elle était Hermione Granger après tout !

Quelqu'un toqua. Dans un fol espoir qu'elle ne s'admit même pas elle-même, elle eut un millième de seconde une pensée pour Drago, puis la chassa, sachant très bien que ce ne serait pas lui, que c'était ridicule de le penser et puis que de toute façon elle ne voulait pas le voir. Fini, ces réflexes là.

Elle ouvrit.

- Salut Hermione.

- PANSY ?, se surprit la Gryffondor de se surprendre aussi fort (!).

- Je peux ?

- Euh, euhm, oui bien sûr... Entre.

Elle se sécha vite les larmes (ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu de la vert et argent) et alla s'encrer sur le même divan sur lequel elle avait passé la moitié de sa journée. Sans bouger. Sans manger. Sans parler. Sans boire.

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Dis-moi d'abord ce qu'on t'a raconté, soupira la rouge et or.

- Si par « on » tu entends Drago, il ne m'a rien dit du tout à part « c'est fini ». Tu le connais après tout.

- Je n'en suis plus si sûre.

- Hermione arrête les bêtises tu veux ? T'es une grande fille maintenant.

- Pardon ? J'peux savoir pour quoi t'es venue au juste ?, s'insurgea la jeune fille.

- Pour te remonter les bretelles ! Je sais que vous les Gryffondors niveau courage chapeau, niveau soutien applause, mais niveau voir la vérité en face vous êtes trop nases ! En plus, vous n'êtes sortis ensemble qu'un malheureux jour, et regarde ton état !

Hermione se rappela qu'ils ne l'avaient annoncé à Pansy que la veille et prit un air gêné.

- Euh...

- Quoi ? Vous étiez ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux semaines ?

- DEUX SEMAINES ET J'EN SAVAIS RIEN ?, s'épouvanta la Serpentarde visiblement choquée.

- Pansy, on ne pouvait pas...

- Ca ne te donne pas de raison d'être dans cet état de toute façon.

- Mais enfin ça va aller oui, tout ça date d'aujourd'hui je te signale, un peu de compassion !

- Compassion mes fesses oui ! J'suis là pour te secouer moi ! Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter jeune fille !, poursuivit la Serpentarde ravie de l'effet produit (Hermione s'était redressée, piteuse). Il n'est plus là, ok ? Ca c'est clair, et toutes les condoléances du monde ne te le ramèneront pas ! En plus, il ne mérite même pas que tu pense à lui ! C'est vraiment un con, ce qu'il mériterait c'est qu'un piano lui tombe sur la tête ! (_Hermione rit)_. Tu vois, que tu sais encore rire.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne savais plus rire !

- Ta tête en disait long.

- Faut vraiment que tu sois aussi franche ?, bougonna la Gryffondor.

- Oui, il le faut. Alors maintenant ma vieille, tu vas descendre avec moi faire un tour, prendre l'air, et pour ça tu vas t'habiller correctement et me retirer ce training crasseux, tu vas t'arranger un minimum et tu vas rassembler toute la dignité qui te reste !

- Oh non vraiment j'ai pas envie de sortir Pansy c'est pas nécessaire...

- Ce n'était pas une proposition alors on s'active. Bouge ton cul !

- Hmpf !, râla la rouge et or avant de s'exécuter.

Le fait de se préparer la faisait se sentir déjà un peu mieux. Au moins elle n'était plus une loque ! Elle reprenait un peu contenance et remerciait intérieurement Pansy de s'être déplacée pour elle. Elle avait raison, elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre, et encore moins se complaire dans l'univers de pitié que lui attribuaient ses amis, bien qu'elle ait besoin d'eux et de ça aussi. Elle entendit Pansy lui crier depuis l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain.

- Oh et si tu veux un conseil, un bon évidemment, essaye de cadrer un minimum tes amis, hein, parce que bon...

- Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

- Je veux dire qu'ils n'ont pas à se mêler de ta vie et qu'ils ne font qu'envenimer la situation.

- C'est la raison de notre rupture Pansy, je sais que tu es là pour me secouer mais là tu es dure...

- Je ne te parle pas d'avant la rupture, je te parle d'après. Ta chère amie Weasley est encore venue, Potter n'a pas manqué de passer un dernier savon à Drago comme s'ils étaient amis d'enfance et les regards assassins sont de mise dans le ballet présidentiel.

- QUOI ?

- Oh, tu ne le savais pas ?, fit la Serpentarde avec une moue faussement surprise.

Hermione sembla bouillir.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai, ils me font passer pour la pire des greluches qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps ! _(ndlr : ce qui est terriblement faux...u.u')_ Je ne VEUX PAS qu'il me prenne pour une faible ou n'importe quoi ! Non mais c'est pas des amis ça !

- Tiens, c'est maintenant que tu dis ça ?

- Tais-toi tu veux !, ragea Hermione en sortant en trombe de sa salle de bain.

- Non mais éh ! Attends ! Attends on devait aller prendre l'air !

- Je reviens vite attends-moi dans ma chambre !

- Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ?

- A tantôt !

- Argh !

Pansy soupira de dépit et s'assit sur le fauteuil avec un air bougon. Pourquoi ses paroles avaient un effet aussi rapide ? Cette Granger ! Elle l'attendit pendant une heure et demie puis s'endormit.

Hermione avait couru à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Ginny et Harry elle les avait trainés par le col avec un air féroce.

- JE PEUX SAVOIR DE QUEL DROIT VOUS CONTINUEZ A FOUTRE LA MERDE DANS MA VIE ?

- QUOI ?, s'offusqua Ginny.

- De quoi tu parles Hermione ! Tu parles comme une Serpentarde !

- Je parle du fait que j'ai rompu avec Malefoy à cause de vos bouffonneries et j'apprends que vous continuez quand même à aller lui parler ! Non mais je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ! Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de l'aide ! Et même plus, tout allait parfaitement bien jusque quand vous soyez mis au courant !

- Peut-être parce que la nouvelle étant que tu sortais avec notre PIRE ENNEMI a été le problème ?, rétorqua Ginny.

- Et alors ? A la place de régler vos comptes avec moi vous faites les lâches et vous vous en prenez à Drago ? Pourquoi, parce que j'ai l'air faible ? Ou parce que c'est plus facile de s'en prendre à quelqu'un qu'on déteste ? Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? Je pensais que je pouvais vous parler en toute confiance, que vous étiez mes amis et que vous essayeriez de me comprendre... Je vois que j'ai eu tort. Sachez que toutes ces méchancetés que vous avez choisi de dire à Drago plutôt qu'à moi pour me préserver me sont revenues fois mille par l'intensité de ses paroles haineuses. Merci beaucoup, c'est ce que j'appelle des amis.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et partit au pas rapide, la gorge nouée. Tout ressasser à nouveau, repenser aux bons moments avec le blond et aux horreurs qu'il lui avait dite. Elle était de plus en plus énervée. Elle pouvait compter les gens qui ne l'énervaient pas sur les doigts de la main (d'_une_ de ses mains même) ! Elle ne voulait plus adresser la parole à Drago, elle était tellement déçue qu'elle en était énervée par Harry et Ginny, Ron la détestait et c'était un peu à cause de lui toute cette histoire donc un peu de ressentiment il y avait,... Heureusement qu'elle avait Pansy. Et Goyle, a qui elle savait qu'elle pouvait parler même si elle ne le voyait plus depuis un certain temps.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, le moral à nouveau dans les chaussettes, elle trouva Pansy endormie sur le fauteuil... Elle sourit. Elle la couvrit et s'enfouit elle même dans son propre lit. La virée au grand air serait pour le lendemain ! Elle n'avait envie de croiser personne, de toute façon. Elle avait donné.

...

Pansy se réveilla en ayant passé une assez mauvaise nuit. C'était bizarre pourtant, son lit était beaucoup plus confortable que ça... à moins que...

Ne se souvenant pas être retourné à son lit elle ouvrit les yeux en quête d'explications et se retrouva avec rideaux, murs, meubles, décorations, etmême le fauteuil _sur lequel elle avait dormit _rouge et or ! Elle frôla la crise cardiaque et se redressa d'un bond.

- HERMIONE GRANGER !, gronda-t-elle.

- Mhh ?

- Des explications !

- En général quand les gens m'engueulent ils disent Hermione JANE Granger, c'est mon deuxième prénom... Ca fait plus sévère et solennel, murmura la Gryffondor encore à moitié endormie.

- Tu m'as fait passer la nuit sur un fauteuil bordeaux !, s'offusqua la Serpentarde apparemment touchée psychologiquement.

- Bah oui, sinon tu aurais dormi dans un lit à baldaquin bordeaux, ça revient un peu au même.

- Oui et bien maintenant j'ai passé une nuit atroce ! On était sensées aller faire un tour !

- Et après tu m'aurais laissée seule, livrée à moi-même ?, s'enquit Hermione avec une moue bébé boudin.

- J'aurais pu, grommela Pansy.

- Bon, maintenant c'est fait, alors... on se prépare et on va déjeuner ?

- Je rêve ou tu es de bonne humeur ?

- Disons que t'avoir à mon réveil me rend plus tranquille. Tu vois que c'est une bonne chose !

- Mouais. Bon allé, va t'habiller et fais vite, t'es à deux doigts d'être pardonnée !

- Ouiii !, s'exclama la Gryffondor joueuse en sautant hors du lit.

Pansy loin de se dérider devant son amie, étant sensée râler, se laissa emplir de fierté en voyant le résultat de son œuvre. Tout ça grâce à elle ! (attention à tes chevilles Pansy...)

Lorsque Drago Malefoy les vit clopin clopant en direction du cours de soin aux créatures magiques, il eut un doute. Non mais que faisait son amie avec son... ex ? Lorsqu'Hermione le vit, son regard s'assombrit et elle partit à une allure plus rapide vers le devant du groupe.

Drago... Avait du mal à penser. Il avait toujours cette flamme de la veille, typiquement Serpentarde et convaincue qu'il avait fait le bon choix, mais revoir Hermione... Surtout ainsi... Remuait quelque chose en lui. Pansy passa à côté de lui pour rejoindre son amie.

- T'es vraiment un crétin !, siffla-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Drago la retint.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Pourquoi à ton avis ? T'as pas vu une tignasse brune passer à une vitesse non dissimulée, essayant de cacher un regard triste et très énervé ?

- Ah c'est pas vrai, toi aussi tu vas te mettre à te mêler de ma vie ?

- Je me mêle pas de la tienne mais de la sienne, toi t'en vaux pas la peine !, cracha-t-elle en s'éloignant d'un air hautain.

Le Serpentard resta planté là, quelque peu surpris. Se faire maltraiter par sa meilleure amie, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours ! Surtout pas pour une bête Gryffondor. Qu'était donc devenue sa vie, il n'y croyait toujours pas !

Une semaine passa, où ils se croisèrent le moins possible et avec des regards de dédains pour lui et de haine pure pour elle. Sauf que le Serpentard commençait à regretter sérieusement. Elle lui manquait. Il la voyait si peu, c'était comme un vide en lui, et la voir si énervée... Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Un vieux réflexe que son père lui avait inculqué, encore ! Et pourquoi lui ne pourrait-il pas vivre heureux ? Avec qui l'envie lui prenait ? Il avait bien essayé de passer à autre chose avec d'autres filles. Avec une envie forcenée de revenir à son lui d'avant, et avec tellement de conviction que c'était le cas qu'il aurait pu se convaincre ! Mais non. Rien n'y faisait, lorsqu'il la voyait tout changeait.

Pourquoi c'était toujours lorsqu'ils étaient à portée de regard ? C'était si facile d'oublier lorsqu'ils ne se voyaient pas... Drago regrettait mais ne voulait pas se rabaisser à aller parler à la Gryffondor qui lui jetait de tels regards de haine qu'ils en dissuaderaient plus d'un. Il était Malefoy pourtant, mais le courage ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités. Et tandis qu'il était entre la détermination et le regret, Hermione nourrissait la rancœur qu'elle lui portait, elle était énervée, elle avait envie de lui hurler qu'elle le détestait, que tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux était une erreur. Elle avait envie de penser que ç'aurait été faux mais il lui avait fait tellement de peine...  
Tellement de mal. Pourquoi l'avoir traitée ainsi, après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux ? Pourquoi continuer à lui lancer des regards de dédain, pourquoi ne pas se contenter de ne plus exister ? Il lui rappelait sans cesse sa présence, comme s'il ne voulait pas disparaitre tout à fait, mais elle à présent la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était de pouvoir faire comme s'il n'existait plus.

Deux semaines passèrent et Drago était désespéré. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi elle n'était plus près de lui, pourquoi elle était là à nouveau à rire avec les Gryffondors, avec _Weasley_ (brr!) qui lui avait fait tant de peine, et pourquoi elle ne revenait pas le chercher. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur et qu'il devait essayer de la réparer, mais il avait peur. Peur de la réaction de la jeune fille, de sa réponse, de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre, de comment la convaincre de parler seuls ou même de risquer une scène publique.

A chaque fois qu'il la croisait il lui lançait un regard insistant et envoûté, mais la seule chose qu'il voyait dans le regard de la Gryffondor était une grande peine et du dégout. Il en devenait de plus en plus fou mais n'osait pas s'approcher, rompre ce qu'il avait réussi à faire avec tant de difficulté. S'il revenait, il ne pourrait plus souhaiter cette vie de Serpentard attitré comme il l'avait jadis eue. Mais il savait qu'il ne la voulait plus. C'était compliqué, mais sans Hermione il n'était rien, il repensait sans cesse à elle et au con qu'il avait été ! Il se maudissait à longueur de journée, sans trouver le courage de l'approcher. Elle semblait ne plus vouloir entendre parler de lui... Mais elle lui manquait tellement !

...

A la troisième semaine, Drago n'y put plus. Il était décidé. Pourquoi avait-il laissé toute cette histoire lui échapper ainsi ? Il n'en pouvait plus de voir Hermione avec les autres sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que l'approcher, elle lui manquait terriblement, ça en devenait intenable. Tout ça à cause des gens et de leurs pressions. Et le pire, une fois encore, c'est que Potter l'avait prévenu ! Il avait déjà tout prévu. Comment savait-il ? Avait-ce été toujours comme ça pour lui ? Argh, mais on s'en fout Drago ! Voilà qu'il se mettait à se poser des questions sur Potter maintenant ! Ca allait mal !

Il traversait les couloirs à pas rapides à la recherche de sa belle, soit dit en passant Gryffondor et maintenant il le voyait, entourée par des lions comme s'il entrait dans une arène romaine. Courage Dray, vas-y ! Il prit une grande inspiration et fonça dans le tas sans la lâcher des yeux. Arrivé à sa auteur il se planta en face d'elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur tandis qu'elle retenait un cri exaspéré et lançait avec hargne « Dégage ! ».

- Il faut qu'on parle, lui dit-il d'un calme olympien.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de parler avec toi !

Bon. Tant pis ! Drago voulait essayer la manière du gentilhomme pour se donner bonne conscience, mais il savait qu'avec elle il n'aurait d'autre solution que de la traîner jusqu'à une classe vide. Comme pendant les défis ! Toujours par la force, il reprenait le contrôle de la sauvage et non moins tendre Gryffondor.

Il l'attrapa donc fermement par les épaules, sous les yeux encore ahuris de ses deux amis vu l'audace du Serpentard, et commença à l'entraîner vers un couloir plus tranquille et si possible vers une classe vide tant qu'ils y étaient.

- Oh mais que tu le veuilles ou non on va parler, avait-il répondu avec indifférence avant de l'empoigner.

Il ne réussit pas à faire plus de sept mètres sous la furie qu'était devenue Hermione.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Lâche-moi je te dis !

Il tourna un visage ennuyé (et tout de même un minimum crispé sous l'effort physique qu'il déployait pour la tenir en place !) et y vit, en parlant des défis, cette même furie, cette rage de vaincre, cette détermination… Contre toute attente, il sourit.

- Tu es toujours la même lionne battante que lors des défis, pas vrai ?

- Bien entendu que je le suis toujours crétin ! Maintenant lâche-moi !

- Non, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle !, exigea-t-il a présent d'une voix forte et claire, un brin dominante.

- Tu ne m'y obligeras pas et tu finiras par fatiguer alors lâche-moi tout de suite avant que je ne me fâche pour de vrai Malefoy !, beugla-t-elle.

Voyant clairement qu'elle pesait ses mots, une autre folle pensée germa en lui. Potter avait dit qu'une démonstration en publique serait la bienvenue ? Il en avait marre de tous ces gens qui venaient lui faire des commentaires ou des reproches ? Des rumeurs sur leur relation ? S'ils sortaient ensemble les rumeurs seraient confirmées et cesseraient, les reproches se tairaient et les commentaires du style « ne joue pas avec elle » ils pourraient se les mettre dans le cul (vocabulaire plus gentil : se les avaler tout crus !). Personne n'aurait plus rien à y redire. Et puis, l'idée lui paraissait sympa, surtout parce qu'il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser.

Il était pétrifié à cette idée (lui, officialiser une liaison avec une Gryffondor sang-de-bourbe ? Aux vus et sus de tous ? C'était du suicide ! Du pur suicide !)... Mais après tout il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle, et rien que là, la tenant fermement contre lui, même si elle se débattait, il se sentait entier, toujours cette envie battante de la serrer fort contre lui et surtout qu'elle réponde à cette étreinte comme elle savait si bien le faire, terrassant tous les soucis d'un seul geste amoureux… Il se décida à répondre.

- Tu ne veux donc pas me suivre dans une classe vide pour qu'on parle ?

- NON.

- Si on ne parle pas dans une classe ce sera ici, à tes risques et périls Hermione.

Elle eut un sursaut à l'entente de son prénom. Non, non, refouler tous ces souvenirs si beaux et pourtant à présent si tristes qui démolissaient tout en elle sur leur passage…

- Mais je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne parlera pas, ni dans une classe ni ici, ni même à Tombouctou !

- Je ne sais pas où se trouve Tombouctou et je m'en moque, grogna-t-il en plongeant sur ses lèvres.

Euh… Bon ok, il comptait bel et bien le faire en publique, mais ça ce n'était pas prévu. Il avait juste… c'était juste impossible de se retenir plus. Lorsqu'elle s'énervait ainsi il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la faire taire d'un baiser et de lui montrer qui était le patron, ou, version remixée, lui montrer de quoi il en retournait et lui rappeler que c'était bien plus intéressant de répondre à son baiser que de l'engueuler, et puis il n'y a pas meilleure réconciliation si vous voulez mon avis…! Et en plus, c'est la seule chose qui compte ! Le baiser, tabula rasa aux soucis…!

Elle en fut totalement déconcertée (mais mais mais ? Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer non didju !) et bien que ce baiser soit exquis elle se débattit à nouveau (ils étaient en plein publique ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait bon sang ?).

- Non mais t'es complètement malade lâche-moi !

- Pardonne-moi…, rajouta-t-il suppliant en recapturant ses lèvres avec plus de douceur, la maintenant toujours contre lui.

La confusion était à son comble. Il lui demandait pardon ? Drago Malefoy lui demandait… pardon ? Mais ou allait le monde ? Et puis, cette démonstration en publique, ces excuses en publique, cet intérêt en publique… tout publique… Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait tout ça ? Elle était totalement perdue et il continuait de lui emmêler les pensées avec ses baisers qui lui avaient tant manqué. Elle essaya de continuer à se débattre, tout de même avec un peu moins d'entrain et répondant déjà à moitié au baiser (Drago exultait ! Elle lui manquait tellement, il se sentait revivre avec ce baiser, elle était là, contre lui, ses lèvres contre les siennes et il dissuadait tous les gens présents dans ce couloirs de ne serait-ce que songer à approcher la belle).

- Drago…, tenta-t-elle péniblement.

- Je t'aime Hermione, tu le sais pourtant ! Pardonne-moi, j't'en supplie, je ne recommencerai plus…

C'en était trop pour la détermination d'Hermione qui en prit un sacré coup. C'était pas prévu, de le trouver aussi torturé ! Il était sensé jouer le méchant de l'histoire et ça lui convenait très bien, seulement là elle remarquait qu'il était triste et sincère, qu'il l'embrassait avec folie et espoir et… Elle se laissa faire un instant, savourant ce baiser retrouvé, oubliant momentanément le couloir, les élèves qui les regardaient totalement éberlués et le manque de réaction d'Harry et Ron qui étaient tout simplement scotchés. Mais… Elle ne pouvait pas laisser durer ce baiser. Elle avait beaucoup souffert, il lui avait dit beaucoup de choses douloureuses et elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à lui pardonner, malgré son amour immense pour lui. Après tout c'était Drago Malefoy, elle avait toujours peur, elle ne savait pas à quoi elle devait s'attendre avec lui… « Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire _»… (bien qu'elle ne pense absolument pas à se marier, ne vous méprenez pas, c'est juste la phrase qui m'intéresse !)_

Elle interrompit donc le baiser et le regarda avec des yeux torturés. Il ne comprit pas vraiment mais se laissa scruter, la regardant également, éperdu. Elle avança vers lui une main hésitante et la déposa timidement sur sa joue, doucement, comme s'il allait disparaître. Ses yeux s'embuèrent tandis que le garçon soupirait, apaisé, et penchait un peu la tête pour prolonger le moment et amplifier le contact avec la main de la jeune fille.

- Drago je…, commença-t-elle semblant déchirée. Je ne peux pas je… C'est trop dur pour moi, je ne me suis pas encore remise de tout ce que tu m'as dit et puis…

- Mais je t'ai demandé pardon, je regrette sincèrement, je…

- Je sais mais moi je n'ai pas oublié. « Pardonner » et « oublier » sont deux choses totalement différentes, et je ne crois pas être capable de me replonger dans une relation, n'importe laquelle, pour le moment…

- Mais…

- S'il te plait, ne me complique pas les choses, demanda-t-elle gentiment mais avec des yeux humides. La prochaine fois tu devras peser plus tes mots avant de les balancer à la figure des gens…

- Toujours cette manie de parler « des gens » mh…

- Je suis sérieuse Drago, rajouta-t-elle fermement. Je ne suis pas prête à reprendre, pas encore…

Il la regarda, surpris de cette réponse plus qu'inattendue et totalement effondré face à son échec… Il avait donc été si loin que ça… Trop loin… Ca lui apprendra à jouer les imbéciles… Il venait de perdre la fille qu'il aimait… Et il n'avait aucun moyen de la faire revenir, du moins dans l'immédiat.

- Okay je comprends…, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque de larmes invisibles (un Malefoy ne pleure jamais… pas en publique tout du moins) en s'éloignant doucement d'elle, laissant ses paumes glisser sur la peau de la Gryffondor une dernière fois.

Elle le regarda, déchirée entre l'envie de le garder près d'elle et le soulagement qu'il ait comprit et qu'il accepte sans trop de grabuge… Déjà que tout ça s'était passé dans un couloir bondé…

Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps et surtout qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là (plus vite il partirait mieux ce serait pour les commérages) il la regarda une dernière fois et s'éloigna d'un pas élégant et… résigné.

Elle, ne voulut pas rester là au milieu de tous ces « intrus » (car c'était ce qu'ils étaient, des intrus à leur intimité pourtant dévoilée sans gêne apparente par Drago) et partit dans l'autre sens, fermement décidée à s'isoler de tout et de tous. Ne sachant pas où aller et sachant que tous les déprimés allaient au bord du lac (elle y comprit mais ce jour-là elle n'était pas la seule déprimée !) elle alla se réfugier chez Hagrid.

Elle toqua, avec malgré elle l'envie très claire qu'il n'y ait personne et qu'elle puisse s'y réfugier pour réfléchir sans avoir à parler. Mais elle entendit Crockdur aboyer et un bruit de casserole à terre, la réponse était évidente ; Hagrid était à la maison.

- Hermione ? Entre, entre ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici à cette heure ? Tu n'as pas cours ?

- Si si..., répondit-elle vaguement en rentrant.

- Si ?, fit Hagrid peu compréhensif en fronçant les sourcils. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je... Je devais prendre un peu l'air mais au bord du lac je ne serais surement pas la seule...

- ... Assieds-toi... Je n'ai pas vraiment compris mais bon, tu vas m'expliquer.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir parler de ça...

- Hermione, tu es en train de sécher un cours, ça doit être important ! Parle.

Hermione le regarda avec un air peu décidé, puis soupira.

- S'il te plait Hagrid... Je préfère... Tu as du thé ?

- Oui, soupira-t-il également en se levant.

Que pouvait avoir sa jeune amie pour paraitre aussi mal et ne pas vouloir se confier ?

Hermione ne pensait à rien. Elle était juste là, tête dans le vague, regard perdu, temps en pause. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir retourner avec Drago aussi facilement. Mais rien n'était facile, dans la vie... Tout lui faisait bien trop mal. A part le fait que si elle n'arrivait pas à passer outre elle garderait toujours un peu de peine, si elle le pardonnait trop vite elle savait qu'il n'allait pas apprendre la leçon. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter une deuxième fois la même chose... Que faire ?... Le laisser reconquérir son coeur, reprendre sa place auprès d'elle ?... Ou le laisser dehors maintenant qu'il était parti, et jouer la sureté pour essayer de souffrir moins ?... Mais elle souffrait quand même, s'il était loin... Même si elle le voulait de tout son être, elle n'arrivait pas à le détester réellement. Trois semaines et elle l'aimait toujours autant, combien de temps encore ? Peut-être n'oublierait-elle jamais...

Alors qu'elle continuait à réfléchir à tout ça, Hagrid avait déjà déposé une tasse de thé taille XXL face à la jeune fille et la scrutait, remarquant qu'elle ne prêtait en aucun cas attention ni lui ni a rien de ce qui les entourait. Il se leva et fit du bruit avec les casseroles. Pas de reaction. Crockdur bavait sur son genoux. Pas de réaction, juste une main douce qui caressait la tête du chien avec distraction. Il se racla la gorge. Toujours rien. C'est lorsqu'il posa une main décidée sur l'épaule de la jeune fille que celle-ci quitta ses réflexions.

- Hermione !, s'exclama Hagrid d'un ton grave _(la jeune fille sursauta au contact)_. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Mais rien pourquoi ?

- La maison pourrait s'écrouler que ça ne te réveillerait pas !

- Voyons Hagrid ne sois pas ridicule.

- J'ai fait du bruit avec des casseroles, crockdur est venu te baver dessus et je me suis raclé la gorge plusieurs fois d'affilée avant de me résigner à t'attraper par l'épaule. Tu n'as même pas réalisé que je t'ai déposé le thé il y a plus de cinq minutes !

Elle prit un air embarrassé.

- Tu as raison Hagrid... Je vais y aller, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

- C'est à cause du p'tit blond ?

- QUOI ? Euh... Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, fit-elle nerveusement.

- Voyons Hermione. Allé assieds-toi et raconte-moi.

- Comment...?

- Harry est venu m'en parler quand il ne savait pas quoi faire à ce sujet. Assieds-toi.

- J'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler Hagrid. Oui c'est à ce propos, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Merci pour le thé !, dit-elle pour toute réponse en se sauvant.

Quelle idée d'avoir été voir Hagrid ! Maintenant il allait s'inquiéter et en parler à Harry, qui ferait circuler, Drago serait au courant et ce serait la pire des catastrophes ! Ohh...

- Je te tiens !, fit une voix grave mais amusée alors qu'elle se cognait contre quelque chose de grand et mou.***(1)  
**  
- Goyle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'viens de croiser Drago, il semblait dévasté. Pourtant plus tôt ce matin il semblait décidé à te récupérer, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre parler de lui, grogna-t-elle en le contournant.

- Hermione Hermione Hermione..., fit-il en soupirant d'un air désolé. Depuis quand tu penses avoir le choix ?

Elle se retourna avec un air désabusé.

- Depuis que j'ai remarqué que j'ai des jambes musclées et que tu dois avoir du mal à courir avec tes quelques kilos en trop !

- Oh ! Tu es méchante dis-donc. Allé viens parler. Ca fait toujours mieux de formuler ses pensées haut et fort, puis, ça t'aide plus !

Elle soupira et vint se placer à côté de lui, avant de se laisser tomber sur la pelouse.

- Hmpfff.

- Allé, raconte à tonton Goyle.

- Tu dis ça encore une fois je raconte rien du tout !

- Très bien, alors raconte au vilain pas beau Serpentard qui essaye de te corrompre fourbement.

- Goyle.

- Je te signale que je fais passer le temps en attendant que tu parles alors PARLE.

- Je lui ai dit non.

- Détails, avant/après, histoire, j'sais pas moi ?

Elle soupira à nouveau.

- Il est venu s'excuser.

- Hm hm.

- Et il m'a embrassée dans un couloir bondé.

- HEIN ? On parle toujours de Drago Malefoy ? Ou tu as une autre romance et je ne suis pas au courant ?

- Ne sois pas idiot ! Bien sûr qu'on parle de lui. Il m'a demandé qu'on se remette ensemble mais j'ai dit non.

- Mais mais ? Mais t'es malade ? Pour lui c'est une preuve ENORME ça, comment tu veux qu'il fasse plus ? Je suis même à deux doigts de pas te croire tellement c'est surréaliste !

- Ca n'efface pas ce qu'il a fait !

- Mais ça montre à quel point il regrette !, rétorqua-t-il d'un air sévère.

- Oui et alors ? Je le SAIS qu'il regrette ! Mais quoi ? A chaque fois qu'il fera une erreur, qu'il me fera autant mal et que je verrai qu'il regrette je devrai effacer cette douleur parce que voilà, il regrette alors tout ce que j'ai souffert on s'en fout ?

- Hermione, je sais que ça a du être dur... Mais il t'aime, tu sais. Je l'ai jamais vu faire ce genre de trucs avant.

- Je sais ça, qu'il m'aime. Mais il doit apprendre à me respecter et à m'accepter avec tout ce que ça implique. Pas seulement les bons sinon les « mauvais » côtés, si c'est ainsi qu'il les juge.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme tout ce qui le bloque ou ce qui le fait ne pas avoir envie d'être avec moi. Ce qui le fait douter. Tout ça. Excuse-moi Goyle mais là je dois y aller, j'ai déjà raté une heure de cours, pas deux.

- D'accord...

Ils se levèrent et avant de partir elle se retourna vers lui. Elle avait une mine sérieuse et troublée, mais en quelques instant apparut un sourire gentil.

- Merci d'être toujours là. Tu sais... Même si on n'est plus ensemble lui et moi. Toi et Pansy vous comptez beaucoup et sincèrement...

- AH NON BEURK !_ (Hermione écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre)_. Tes réactions Gryffondor tu te les gardes pour toi ! Nous ON SAIT tout ça t'as pas besoin de nous faire un dessin ! Maintenant je suis emplit de guimauve, eurk, ça m'apprendra...!

Elle éclata de rire face à sa mine réellement exaspérée. Elle le prit dans les bras.

- Comme ça je suis Gryffondor jusqu'au bout !, rit-elle. Et quoi, tu ne m'acceptes pas comme je suis avec tout ce que ça implique ? Mh ?

- Gnn.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait ! Bonne fin de journée, Goyle !, rit-elle en s'éloignant.

Il eut un rire gentil et la regarda s'éloigner. Oui, elle aussi comptait beaucoup pour eux. Mais bon c'était pas une raison ! Allé, au tour de Drago maintenant, pensa-t-il en prenant le chemin des cachots (Drago, lui, n'allait surement pas aller en cours !).

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**(1)*** MiniMagiCcOlOurS, GlitterHeaven, MarryMozzi, DjoOu : Tu veux qu'j'te montre ce qui est grand et mou ? XDD

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**J'comptais vous demander une review par une rime, MAIS... J'viens d'apprendre qu'on attend un ouragan pour ce soir ici en République Dominicaine, donc j'm'y prends par la compassion XD Offrez moi une dernière review s'il vous plaiiiiiit ! Au cas où ON NE SAIT JAMAIS.**

**Et s'il m'arrive qqchose, vous inquiétez pas le dernière chapitre est déjà écrit et une gentille belge viendra vous le publier :p (MiniMagiCcOlOurS et GlitterHeaven, je vous vise pas du tout... xD)**

**Mais espérons que je meurs pas hein, optimisons :D Si j'suis encore vivante il sera là vendredi ^^ pour vous faire trépigner un peu :D **

**J'vous aiiiimeuhhh gros bisous !**

**(j'vous rassure, normalement je mourrai pas xD)**


	34. Fin finale

_C'est le dernier chapitre, les filles ! :'( Une page qui se tourne, une fic qui se termine... Mais il était temps, pour celle-ci, on en conviendra toutes !_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui m'ont encouragée à continuer cette fic et à persévérer, parce que sans vous j'aurais sûrement fini par l'abandonner :) alors elle vous doit sa fin xD  
J'espère que le dernier chap vous plaira, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour qu'il soit réussi :)_

_Gros bisous, _

_Mackk._

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**Chapitre 34 : Fin finale.**

Samedi, jour du bal. Dumbledore avait décidé d'une grande fête pour célébrer la fin des défis et le retour officiel de tous les élèves à Poudlard. Ah, ces défis... Hermione se préparait devant la glace, l'air vague. La semaine s'était terminée de façon assez étrange, elle et Drago ne se lançaient plus des regards de haine, juste des regards neutres mais souvent longs. Elle était belle, comme ça, dans sa robe. Mais, dans un certain sens, elle avait quelques remords à se préparer... Pour qui se faisait-elle belle ? Elle avait la sale impression d'essayer d'aguicher Drago alors qu'elle l'envoyait bouler et ce n'était pas le cas. Pourquoi, elle n'avait plus le droit d'être jolie ne serait-ce que pour se sentir bien elle ? Elle se battait avec ses sentiments contraires, frustrée de ressentir tout ça et se dépêchant d'accrocher ses boucles d'oreille.

- Hermione, tu es prête ?

- J'arrive Gin' !

- Dépêche ! On va arriver après la cérémonie de début !

- Mais je suis prêteuuh arrête de stresser ! Voilà ! On y va !

- Tu es très belle !

- Toi aussi, allé trainons pas !

- Je rêve ou tu n'apprécies pas que je te dise que tu es belle ?

- ON Y VA, soupira-t-elle en empoignant sa copine.

Note pour elle même : éviter qu'on puisse lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Drago n'avait pas envie de danser. Enfin, si, mais il avait la tête ailleurs… Si seulement il pouvait danser avec cette fille, la seule qui soit définitivement contre le fait de danser avec lui… Hermione… Il préféra s'asseoir, perdant patience face aux jeunes pucelles hystériques qui criaient et pleuraient lorsqu'il leur répondait par un simple sourire poli. Il n'était plus de ce monde, ça ne l'amusait plus. Ca l'ennuyait, même. Et quoi, elles n'avaient donc rien d'autre à faire ? Avoir une vraie vie par exemple ? Quelque chose de construit et de REEL de quoi rêver ? Pourquoi perdaient-elles leur temps avec lui alors qu'elles savaient que c'était impossible ? Il venait d'embrasser Hermione dans un couloir bondé, la rumeur avait fait le tour de l'école, et elles arrivaient quand même à le suivre comme des toutous en chaleur ! **(1)***

Ah, ce qu'il en avait marre. Oui, c'était un coup de gueule comme un autre. Après tout, Drago aussi avait droit à ses coups de gueule ! Et il essayait surtout de se voiler la face sur un fait clair en menant ses pensées vers ses jeunes « fans » : il cherchait Hermione. Mais il ne devait pas, non, pourquoi insistait-il ? Elle l'avait remballé, elle lui avait répondu qu'elle n'était pas prête, qu'il l'avait blessée, et il faisait son gros lourd ! Il avait honte, sincèrement.

Après recherches et analyse des lieux, il posa son dévolu sur une table près du mur avec laquelle il avait la jeune fille dans son angle de vue. Et bien oui, il fallait trouver le juste milieu quand même ! Il avait remarqué qu'il avait ce besoin viscéral de la voir, et il savait qu'il ne devait pas la persécuter, mais il pouvait la regarder sans approcher…? Bon, qu'elle le remarque ou pas après tout, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, il avait essayé de la récupérer dans un couloir bondé, ce n'était plus un secret maintenant !

Il s'installa tranquillement, dirigeant directement son regard vers la jeune fille. Elle dansait avec ses amis, riant aux éclats et faisant des âneries grotesques qu'il qualifia pourtant de touchantes. Cependant, en même temps qu'il observait la jeune Gryffondor avec attendrissement et nostalgie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que dans tous les cas, il se trouvait ridicule. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour en arriver là ? Un jour il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds, Don Juan attitré, coqueluche de l'école, et l'autre il se retrouvait à épier en « cachette » une fille totalement opposée à ses principes, qui venait de le larguer en public et dont ses amis étaient parfaitement insupportables ! Et ça ne suffisait pas pour le dissuader de l'aimer ! Enfin, si seulement c'était aussi facile. Il avait toujours su que l'amour c'était vraiment pas conseillé, mais il n'avait pas pu y résister pourtant. Après tout qui résiste à l'amour ? Enfin, revenons sur l'histoire, Drago philosophe ça ne colle pas tout à fait !

Hermione était donc en train de danser et de se taper des délires d'adolescents tout à fait normaux avec ses amis. Elle avait remarqué depuis un petit moment le blond à la table, également qu'il la regardait sans cesse. Ca la mettait profondément mal à l'aise mais malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas lui demander d'arrêter (malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, après avoir vu sa tristesse et son repentir déchiré elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre d'avantage), et puis elle ne tenait pas spécialement à le voir partir, et encore moins à s'approcher de lui. Elle l'aimait toujours, même si elle ne voulait pas retomber dans ces jeux qui valsaient continuellement entre bonheur et souffrance, mais elle savait que si elle s'approchait elle pouvait flancher. Même si le garçon ne faisait rien pour la ravoir, c'était simplement lui. C'était Drago.

Le plan consistait donc à faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu et surtout de sembler heureuse et épanouie avec ses amis, ce qui apparemment réussissait parce que ses propres amis n'y voyaient que du feu ! (ils n'étaient pourtant pas très convaincus qu'elle allait s'amuser…). Après un moment néanmoins, disons quinze minutes, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder et donc d'avoir ce contact oculaire avec le garçon éperdu. Il était _tellement_… Non, non ! Hermione reprends-toi !

Drago était comblé avec le peu qu'on daignait lui donner. Hermione venait de plonger son regard dans le sien et le contact était pareil que d'habitude. Un vrai aimant… Mais quelques instants après que le contact fut établit, quelqu'un vint le déranger dans sa contemplation. Une jeune fille, jolie, Serdaigle, bien habillée et polie, semblant de bonne famille, en gros la fille parfaite si ce n'était qu'Hermione le regardait et que c'était la seule chose qui importait !

- Salut…

- Bonjour, fit-il en s'étonnant d'abord de sa présence, un dernier coup d'œil intéressé à Hermione puis se retournant à nouveau vers la jeune fille pour lui accorder son attention.

- On danse ?, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire charmant et poli.

Aucun signe avant coureur d'hystérie poussée ou chute de tension sélective. Une fille bien !

- Non désolé, je ne suis pas à prendre, par contre est-ce que tu pourrais appeler cette fille là-bas ?, fit-il en montrant Hermione d'un signe de tête en la regardant un instant pour qu'elle remarque son geste.

La jeune Serdaigle sembla un peu perdue.

- C'est elle la jeune fille du couloir dont tout le monde parle, lui confie-t-il avec un sourire attendrit pour la jeune incompréhensive. Si j'y vais moi elle me repoussera direct, par contre si je la fais appeler j'ai peut-être une chance qu'elle s'approche… Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?, demanda-t-il d'un air gentil.

Bien qu'elle soit venue le draguer et qu'il lui demande ouvertement d'aller chercher une autre fille, elle fut attendrie par les regards et les paroles du serpent. Il était sincère et puis bon, ce n'était qu'un coup dans le vent, il y avait beaucoup d'autres beaux garçons ! Elle se rappelait d'un 'certain' Potter qui était près de la jeune fille en question… Si elle allait la chercher et qu'elle la laissait approcher Drago toute seule, il lui demanderait ce qu'il se passe et elle pourrait initier la conversation ?

- Bien sûr, je vais te la chercher…, fit-elle en un clin d'œil complice, étonnant une fois de plus notre blondinet Drago.

Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il la remercie, tout son plan déjà en route dans sa tête et se dirigea vers le groupe des Gryffondor.

Hermione était étonnée de ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait littéralement plongé dans le regard du Serpentard, comme auparavant, et une jeune fille était venue le chercher. Une pointe de jalousie aigüe s'était faite en elle (ça n'aurait été que mérité s'il acceptait de danser « et plus si affinité »…) mais elle vit le garçon la montrer du regard (tout en coulant ce même regard sur elle, semblant se désintéresser totalement de la jeune venue pourtant fort belle !) et parler à nouveau à la jeune fille qui à première vue était… *Hermione se pencha et plissa les yeux*… Serdaigle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit la demoiselle en question se diriger droit vers elle avec un sourire !

Qu'avait-il bien pu lui dire ? La curiosité d'Hermione ne cessait d'augmenter lorsque la Serdaigle arriva à sa hauteur. Elle était décidément très belle et notre Gryffondor comprenait encore moins le refus de son cher et tendre. Elle était déjà pendue à ses lèvres lorsque l'inconnue ouvrit à peine la bouche…

- Le garçon là-bas t'appelle, fit-elle avec un sourire gentil.

Mais… Hein ? Pourquoi venait-elle lui dire ça ? Pourquoi ne se déplaçait-il pas ? Pourtant elle n'avait pas vu Drago l'appeler, elle avait bel et bien vu la jeune fille s'approcher de lui avec intérêt, alors pourquoi venait-elle lui dire ça tout sourire ? L'incompréhension la plus totale s'était à présent installée en Hermione qui daigna s'approcher de la table du Serpentard, trop curieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-elle troublée en arrivant près de la table en question.

- Approche, lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle était restée du côté opposé.

- Drago…

- Approche allé, ricana-t-il, je ne vais pas te manger !

Face à cette moquerie elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha. Comme si elle avait peur de lui, non mais vraiment ! Elle se retrouva face à lui, qui était toujours assis heureusement, et elle le regarda en attente d'une réponse qui se demandait rapide. Il se leva contre toute attente et elle fit un pas en arrière sans le vouloir vraiment, méfiante. Il la regarda toujours avec le même regard, tellement clair qu'il lui était difficile de ravaler correctement sa salive.

- Viens danser avec moi…, plaida le blond.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux juste danser.

- Mais…

- Juste une danse…

- Drago pourquoi tu insistes…?

- Je n'insiste pas, je veux juste… _(il faillit dire « te sentir près de moi » mais se retint juste à temps. Ca n'aurait fait que lui donner une raison de plus de refuser !)_. Je veux juste danser, je ne ferai rien qui pourrait te faire fuir, ou quoi que ce soit, c'est promis…

Elle soupira. Après tout, une danse… L'avoir si près sans pouvoir le toucher était un tel supplice… Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas retomber aussi facilement, parce que même si elle l'aimait, se remettre ensemble alors qu'elle n'avait pas totalement oublié reviendrait à garder un peu de rancœur, de douleur en elle et elle ne voulait pas de ça… S'ils se remettaient ensemble, elle voulait que ce soit dans le bonheur et en effaçant les erreurs du passé… Après tout elle en avait fait aussi. Mais une danse… Il l'avait fait appeler… D'ailleurs elle devait encore lui demander ça, pourquoi il ne s'était pas déplacé ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as faite appeler ?, demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Avoue que si j'étais venu tu m'aurais remballé direct…

- Oui mais…

Elle réfléchit un instant. En effet, il avait raison sur toute la ligne. S'il était venu elle n'aurait même pas voulu le laisser parler, le traitant sûrement de lourd. Elle soupira.

- Bon okay, une danse et puis après je retourne là-bas, capitula-t-elle rendue.

Il lui sourit tendrement et jugea mieux de ne pas répondre et de se contenter de ce sourire, l'entraînant vers la foule. Il voyait qu'elle était réticente, que quelque chose en elle lui répétait de partir… Mais elle ne partait pas et il en était ravi ! Il la prit par la taille pour la rapprocher (elle ne l'aurait pas fait toute seule mais danser à un mètre de distance comme quand on était petits c'était pas le must…!).

Ils avaient tous les deux du mal et étaient en même temps tous les deux remués par tous ces sentiments toujours présents, ils évitaient de se regarder sans pouvoir s'interdire totalement, mais c'était trop dur de regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Ils se contentaient juste de rester joue contre joue, humant le parfum de l'autre avec une sorte de soulagement. Ils repensaient à toute cette histoire de défis, à Londres... Dumbledore allait entendre de leurs nouvelles ! Ils respiraient lentement et remerciaient qu'en ce temps les boites de nuit ne passent plus jamais de slow. Ca aurait été vraiment embarrassant...

Ils étaient sur le son de « Get the fuck shut the fuck up » (de Dj Sobolev) et il était difficile de ne pas se laisser aller pendant la danse. Ils étaient déjà collés l'un à l'autre, une proximité qui ne leur donnait que du fil à retordre soit dit en passant, mais avec ce contact déjà présent, pourquoi ne pas se permettre de laisser glisser légèrement la main sur le torse (ou le dos, selon lequel) pour redécouvrir un peu… Mais non, surtout pas. Des amis ne l'auraient jamais fait, et ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Et puis il avait promis ! Et elle lui avait demandé de ne rien faire alors si elle craquait d'abord c'était assez lamentable…

- Détends-toi, je te répète que je ne vais pas te manger, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille sentant sa cavalière un brin crispée.

- Ce qui me met dans cet état c'est surtout que je sens que ça ne me dérangerait pas…

Il ricana en la regardant, rêveur, dans les yeux. Il tint pourtant parole et n'entreprit rien, même sous l'aveu de la jeune fille. Après tout elle avait l'air effrayée de cet aveu, il préférait la laisser assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire et qu'elle vienne à lui par la suite. C'était toujours pareil avec elle, si c'était lui qui était à l'origine du rapprochement elle pouvait toujours avoir une excuse, tandis que si c'était elle qui faisait le premier pas elle ne pourrait s'en vouloir qu'à elle-même et peut-être se remettre en question…?

Ils continuèrent à danser, et malgré eux très réactifs l'un à l'autre… A un moment, il colla son front contre le sien pour respirer profondément. Ils avaient constamment leurs visages qui se frôlaient, se rapprochant inconsciemment, les lèvres de plus en plus proches, les souffles s'entremêlant sans relâche… Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas conseillé. Pourtant, dès qu'il eut pris cette position (bien que toujours collés) et qu'il eut inspiré une grande goulée d'air, elle lança elle-même en un soupire peu convainquant (ou très, selon le point de vue !).

- Drago, arrête…

- Mais… je n'ai encore rien fait…, murmura-t-il à son tour en faisant frôler leurs visages, sa joue de ses lèvres pour atteindre enfin son oreille (inconsciemment bien sûr et elle le remarqua, il mettait un point d'honneur à tenir parole).

Il était largement dépassé lui aussi. Comment faire pour arrêter le massacre ? Hermione, Hermione ! Si seulement ce n'était pas aussi compliqué ! Elle inspira sous le coup de la surprise et de l'effet clair que ça lui fit cette fois-ci, elle aussi trop aguichée ce qu'elle se forçait à repousser encore et toujours. Après tout, il méritait qu'elle lui laisse tout ce temps pour mesurer ses paroles, mais elle se punissait elle en même temps !

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas insensible, il inspira à nouveau, se contenant de toutes ses forces de déraper, mais plongeant infimement dans son cou pour humer son odeur. A ce même moment où Hermione pensait à partir en courant sous risque d'envoyer tout en l'air et de l'embrasser, ce qu'elle désirait depuis le début malgré elle, elle vit Harry un peu plus loin, lui adresser un sourire et un assentiment. Ce fut la goutte, décidément rien n'était normal dans cette vie, il était impossible de prévoir quoi que ce soit de logique !

- Drago…, appela-t-elle alors qu'elle fixait toujours Harry avec des yeux ronds et pensifs.

Le blond se retourna, intrigué qu'elle l'appelle (provoquant à nouveau un contact visuel assez dangereux vu le courant qui passait entre eux) mais vit qu'elle ne le regardait absolument pas et suivit donc son regard. Là, à quelques mètres, le binoclard les regardait avec un sourire gentil et, aurait-il presque pu dire, encourageant. Il le regarda tout aussi choqué que la jeune fille. La seule chose qui put sortir de sa bouche fut un « euuh » assez dubitatif sur ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Après un moment de silence et de clairvoyance de sa part il se permit de lancer amusé en tournant le regard vers sa cavalière.

- Je _crois_ qu'il nous donne son feu vert.

Il rit et la regarda d'un sourire sous-entendu. Elle manqua de tomber sous le charme mais se reprit à la dernière minute.

- On n'en a pas besoin.

- Comment ça ?

- Avec ou sans son accord on fait ce qu'on veut…

- Pour moi ça compte.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry nous donne son accord que tu as un ticket !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça Hermione, ne déforme pas ce que je dis. Je dis simplement que pour moi, ça compte.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait compter pour toi !

- Parce que si lui m'accepte ça veut dire que tout n'est pas totalement perdu, que je n'ai pas tout fait rater, que j'ai peut-être encore une infime chance. C'est ton meilleur ami. Qu'il ne me déteste pas, enfin bon tournons la phrase autrement, qu'il veuille bien de moi à tes côtés, pour moi, ça compte. Surtout après toutes les remarques que j'ai eu la première fois. Ca compte. Il me fait me sentir un peu plus proche de toi malgré tout. J'ai quelque chose en quoi me raccrocher…

Subjuguée par toutes ces belles paroles et par le sérieux du jeune homme, elle capture rapidement ses lèvres en un coup de folie puis les relâche aussi tôt.

- Non non non qu'est-ce que je fais je ne peux pas…!, couina-t-elle en faisant frénétiquement non de la tête alors que le garçon la tenait toujours par la taille, se détachant de lui comme après une décharge électrique.

Elle s'apprêtait déjà à s'éloigner en vitesse, déboussolée, mais il la retint de justesse par le poignet.

- Attends, soupira-t-il résigné.

- Non Drago lâche-moi je ne veux pas je…

- Je ne veux pas t'embrasser !, lança-t-il avec ras-le-bol en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle s'arrêta en remarquant qu'il était très sérieux. Il tira sur son emprise et alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer de ne jamais rien comprendre il la prit dans ses bras. On pouvait alors parler d'incompréhension la plus totale !

- Ecoute…, lui chuchota-t-il douloureusement. Je… Ca me fait mal, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi, ce n'est pas simple et ce n'est pas facile à gérer non plus. Alors la prochaine fois que tu m'embrasses, je veux que tu y aies réfléchi et que tu le veuilles vraiment, avec tout ce que ça implique.

Elle le regarda, départagée, cherchant désespérément quelque chose dans le regard du jeune blond.

- J'ai promis que je ne ferais rien alors ne me regarde pas comme ça…

- Je… Drago. Je t'aime. Tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi !

- Hermione !, s'énerva-t-il.

Comment pouvait-elle lui dire ça alors qu'elle lui disait qu'elle ne voulait rien avec lui ? C'était vraiment se foutre de la gueule du monde et le répéter simplement pour lui faire du mal !

- Mais c'est vrai !, s'énerva-t-elle à son tour. Mais il y a des choses qui ne sont pas faciles à oublier et que je ne veux PAS oublier facilement ! Tu dois réfléchir à ce que tu dis ! Tu n'as pas idée du combien j'en ai souffert !

- J'ai pas l'air de souffrir peut-être ?, rétorqua-t-il amère _(Elle soupira)_. J'ai compris la leçon Hermione mais je ne compte pas te bousculer.

Elle eut un moment dépassé et lui prit le visage des deux mains en essayant de respirer convenablement, front contre front. Elle regarda ses lèvres et il déglutit, attrapant ses hanches au passage.

- Rappelle-toi que si tu m'embrasses tu en subis les conséquences Hermione, je ne veux pas d'un autre baiser volé…

Elle soupira à nouveau.

- On se retrouve sur scène, tu devras bien monter me rejoindre à un moment ou à un autre. **(2)***

Elle se détacha et se retourna pour partir, fit quelques pas mais se ravisa à la dernière minute.

- Tu dois me prouver réellement que tu m'acceptes toi aussi avec tout ce que ça implique**(3)***, et pas seulement une fois sur deux au gré de tes envies.

Elle se retourna pour de bon et partit.

Il resta là, maladroit. Elle avait mis le doigt sur ce qu'il avait du mal à gérer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant, Hermione ?, lui demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas Harry, je... Je l'aime. Et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi. Mais... j'ai besoin qu'il me prouve qu'il ne recommencera plus, qu'il m'accepte telle que je suis. Et qu'il oublie ses vieux réflexes de Malefoy desséché !

Le Gryffondor rit puis se retourna pour continuer à parler avec la jeune et belle inconnue qui était restée bavarder avec lui. Après un certain temps à danser, à se regarder... Drago était assis, assez déprimé, et Hermione parlait avec des filles à une table mais n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des coups d'œil. Il n'allait pas bien... Il ne la regardait même plus, il regardait le vague. Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par le bruit de quelqu'un qui tape sur un micro, pour le tester. Pivotement de tête à la vitesse de la lumière. Qui est-ce qui pouvait bien être en train de toucher le micro ? C'était à eux de gérer la soirée pourtant !

Pansy, debout devant le micro, se racla la gorge.

- Dray... Je sais que tu m'en voudras toute ta vie, mais c'est pour ton bien.

Drago leva la tête à la hâte. Si son amie assumait le fait qu'il allait lui en vouloir ça voulait dire qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'atroce ! Il n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer un geste de plus que la Serpentarde mettait en route une chanson de sa composition (_Under Stars_, de Tom Felton lui-même). Il faillit s'étrangler et se leva d'un bond.

- PANSY NON !

- Si. Goyle retiens-le !

Goyle apparut derrière lui et l'emprisonna de ses gros bras.

- Teuh teuh teuh, on va nulle part là !

Drago était furieux. Comment pouvaient-ils lui faire ça ? C'était la honte ! L'horreur ! Lui, le Serpentard ! On lui faisait perdre la face ! « Laissez-moi au moins m'enfuir ! » pensait-il énervé.

Hermione le regardait, incrédule. Tous les autres gloussaient. Sa voix résonnait dans le magnéto et il n'avait aucun moyen d'arrêter le massacre. Lorsque la chanson se finit, Goyle le lâcha enfin et il partit en marchant à pas rapide, couvert de honte... mais suivi de près par Hermione.

- Drago attends !

Pas de réponse.

- Attends j'te dis !, râla-t-elle en se décidant à trotter et l'attraper par l'épaule.

- QUOI ?, rugit-il.

Il était très énervé, ça se voyait, son souffle était rapide et malgré tout elle le comprenait. Sa chanson était magnifique, Pansy et Goyle l'avaient fait pour qu'elle comprenne mais en plein publique, ainsi...

- Je... C'est toi qui l'a écrite ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- Allé Drago, ne t'énerve pas maintenant, fit-elle d'une voix suppliante. C'est toi ? Réponds...

- Oui, soupira-t-il. C'est la honte ça va j'ai compris, j'peux partir maintenant ?

Elle ne put malgré elle retenir un énorme sourire de bonheur. Il l'avait écrite ? Pour elle ? C'était trop... trop !

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir ?, rit-elle. Je t'aime !, rajouta-t-elle aux anges en le prenant dans ses bras. C'est pas la honte du tout, c'est magnifique !

- Ne te moque pas de moi.

- Je ne me moque pas..., répondit-elle avec un sourire gentil.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Prépare-toi, le prévint-elle amusée, je vais t'embrasser...

- Que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler son incompréhension que sa belle captura ses lèves avec douceur.

- Hermione...

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. Tu m'as manqué !

Il comprit alors ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre et l'embrassa avec amour et passion, la collant à lui instantanément. Elle était de retour ! Avec lui ! Il remercierait Pansy et Goyle juste après les frapper de toutes ses forces.

Elle répondit à ses baisers les uns après les autres, avec bonheur. Elle était de nouveau avec lui. Et cette fois-ci, elle savait que ce serait pour le mieux.

- Tu m'as manqué...!, soupira-t-elle à nouveau après un moment, apaisée.

- Toi aussi, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ! Plus jamais, plus jamais je ne te dirai une chose pareil c'est promis, promis...

Elle lui sourit.

- Tu veux danser ?, proposa-t-elle.

- Danser, oui... Rentrer dans cette salle après ce qu'ont fait Pansy et Goyle... Euh pas sûr..., fit-il embarrassé.

- Elle est magnifique ta chanson. Les autres sont juste jaloux. _(Il ricana)_

- Les autres se marrent parce que Drago Malefoy n'est pas sensé écrire ce genre de choses et encore moins chanter ! Ils m'ont tourné au ridicule.

- Si tu continues à parler de Drago Malefoy au passé on n'avancera jamais... Et puis arrête de dire ça parce que tu est en train de dire que tu te trouves ridicule, et tu ne l'es pas. Moi j'ai adoré la chanson, et on est de nouveau ensemble, alors... On va danser ?

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi, grommela-t-il.

- Oui, c'est moiii ! T'es pas content que je revienne t'oppresser ?, blagua-t-elle _(il rit)_.

- Je suis ravi !, lui répondit-il avec une mine heureuse en la ramenant vers lui pour l'embrasser encore.

- On a dit qu'on allait danser..., plaida la jeune fille.

- Oui mais tu m'as tellement manqué..._(elle rit)  
_  
- Je ne sais pas ce que tu sous-entends par là mais on a tout notre temps, maintenant qu'on est...

- Dis-le, ronronna-t-il.

- _ensemble.  
_  
- Hmmm ! Allons danser !

Ils rirent et il l'entraina à nouveau dans la salle. Il eut beaucoup de mal mais réussit à oublier les autres élèves qui les regardaient tous. Il n'y avait plus qu'Hermione et lui. HermioOoOOoOOooone ! *saute partout comme un hystérique *

- Mais qui revoilà !, entendirent-ils la voix d'Harry s'exclamer malicieusement. Salut Malefoy. Content d'être de retour ?

Drago le regarda avec rédemption.

- C'est encore un de tes tests pourris ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Bah sache que j'ai beaucoup réfléchit à tout ce que tu m'avais dit, bon ok en retard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! La preuve je suis de retour comme tu dis. BREF, et j'ai remarqué que t'avais raison sur toute la ligne...  
La fin de sa phrase se perdit tant ça lui coutait de l'admettre.

- DONC, poursuivit-il alors qu'Harry exultait. OUI, je suis content d'être de retour, termina-t-il avec un sourire vainqueur et défiant (montrant ainsi qu'il assumait sa réponse).

- C'est votre dernier mot ?, blagua Harry avec le même regard.

- Oui, Jean-Pierre.

- Bonne réponse, souffla Harry en confidence en lui faisant une tape sur l'épaule. Désolé, plus je peux pas, le câlin sera pour une prochaine fois !

- Euurk ! Épargne-moi s'il te plait !

- S'IL TE PLAIT ?, s'étonna Harry. Waw, c'est un grand jour ! Champagne !

Ils rirent tous de bon coeur.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**(1)*** Pensée de l'auteur révoltée face à E! (chaine people) et à toutes ces groupies de stars qui pleurent en les voyant et s'évanouissent comme des cruches. Mais comment c'est possible ? Plus fort que moi, fallait que je fasse un coup de gueule direct xD :)

**(2)* **Dumbledore les avait chargés d'une partie de la présentation de la soirée, pour contrebalancer leurs bêtises pendant les défis et le résultat affligeant du sort d'Oubliettes jeté aux élèves de l'école... ce qui l'avait contraint à faire bouger tout un petit monde et beaucoup de sorts divers depuis leur retour!

**(3)*** Gryffondor, Sang-de-bourbe, meilleure amie du Survivant et d'un Weasley, fréquentation assidue de la famille Weasley, plus intelligente que lui en tout xD, détestée par ses parents, les ragots qui allaient circuler, les remarques de ses amis qui ne l'accepteraient surement pas,… Il devait assumer quoi !  
/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Vu que c'est le dernier chapitre (et oui, je l'ai finie, comme promis ! J'espère que vous m'aimez parce que moi j'vous aiiime *smack *) j'attends de vous TOUTES une petite review :) Je peux ? **

**Je voulais aussi vous copier ce qu'une fille a une fois sagement dit sur le forum du FIC (Front d'Initiation aux Commentaires et maintenant FOF ou je sais plus trop quoi :p) et qui me semble on ne peut plus juste. Seulement pour faire réfléchir les lectrices qui ne laissent jamais de reviews :)**

**« Je considère les reviews comme très importantes, car les auteuses donnent  
beaucoup de leur temps et de leur talent pour livrer leur travail aux  
lecteurs, qui en profitent gratuitement pour se divertir, découvrir des  
extensions à leurs mondes préférés, rire, pleurer (ça m'est déjà arrivé..), triper... me semble qu'un petit commentaire pour raconter son expérience de lecteur à l'auteuse, c'est la moindre des choses! »**

**Voilà :) J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire, et je verrai si je recommence à en écrire une nouvelle... Tout dépendra de vos encouragements, sans vouloir paraître quémander...! Mais bon, une de mes motivations à écrire (la plus grande) est qu'on me lise et qu'on apprécie (qu'on me le fasse savoir!), que mes histoires contribuent au bonheur ou passe-temps des autres, si je ne les fais que pour moi ça m'ennuiera vite ! Surtout que quand c'est le cas on a l'impression qu'on écrit que de la daube ! Enfin voilà, dites-moi quoi :) Gros bisous !**

**Votre dévouée, Mackk.**


End file.
